El origen olvidado de la magia
by Rackshata
Summary: Katara jamás descubre a Aang por lo que el destino cambia y todos olvidan que existio un Avatar. Pasaron muchos siglos y ahora es la madre de Blaise Zabini quien encuentra a Aang. Viendo utilidad en el chico lo adopta aprovechando que este perdio la memoria. Lo que ella no cuenta es cuantas cosas cambia la presencia de ese niño para el mundo muggle y mágico. Yaoi, Slash
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar:the last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no veo que hacen aquí Jeje ^.^

**CAPITULO 1: UNA LEYENDA PERDIDA**

La desaparición del avatar había sido el evento más trágico que ocurrió para la nación de la tierra, agua, viento y con el tiempo también para el fuego. La nación del fuego lo consiguió, había eliminado a los otros maestros y el avatar no reencarnaba y aun si lo hacía no había quien le enseñe los otros 3 elementos. La nación del fuego tenía todo el poder. Pero con el poder viene la ambición, la envidia y finalmente la destrucción, si bien una relativa paz se había mantenido para el señor del fuego, incluso después de su muerte y la de su hija Azula que había heredado el trono reinando durante muchos años, antes morir por una enfermedad, los problemas empezaron eventualmente.

Aparecieron los hijos del ex príncipe Zuko, exiliado hace más de 50 años cuya búsqueda por el avatar fue inútil, estos trataron de apoderarse del trono. Viendo la lucha por el trono la mayoría de los maestros más fuertes de fuego buscaron el poder causando lo que se llamaría "la guerra de la extinción de los maestros". Los maestros de fuego se mataban unos a otros sin dudar, la amistad, el respeto e incluso cariño en familia desaparecieron, el mundo llego a un punto donde era casi normal saber que un hijo había asesinado a sus padres y hermanos para probar sus habilidades y mejorar su fuego control. La gente cansada de los maestros se unió y vertiendo un rio de sangre aún más grande en la nación empuñaron armas dejando todo rastro de piedad cazaron uno por uno a los maestros restantes. Por más que los otros tenían fuego control los otros los superaban en número, las batallas podían ser largas pero una vez los rodeaban no importaba cuantos morían antes que uno de ellos pudiera darle un golpe final al maestro. Murieron miles de civiles pero al final asesinaron hasta el último maestro fuego sea niño o adulto por igual mostrando la hermosa naturaleza del ser humano. Y lo que quedo de las naciones fue el olor, ese olor a sangre, fuego y el grito de unos pocos inocentes terminando de morir.

Nuevas naciones y países se formaron sobre la sangre. Lugares en los cuales lo que salía de lo normal era condenado brutalmente por las heridas del pasado. Cualquier tipo de poder "antinatural" debía ser destruido, quemado y los pocos que tenían estos poderes vivían escondiéndose mirando con rencor y odio a quienes mataban a sus hermanos. El odio, racismo, rencor y la sed de venganza los llevaron a terminar toda clase de comunicación por el bien de ambos mundos. Aquellos que tenían un atisbo de poder antinatural se juntaron y formaron nuevas pequeñas sociedades por todo el mundo escondido a los ojos de los civiles, civiles que más tarde serian nombrados por el odio como: Ínfimos, impuros, yowai, sangres sucia, muggles… entre otros nombres.

Para ese momento el avatar no era más que un mito. Y pasaron los años y los siglos y la existencia del avatar y los maestros terminó siendo menos que un recuerdo o mito. Todos olvidaron el verdadero por qué, de haberse escondido a los ojos de los demás. Las personas olvidaron la historia, pero jamás olvidaron el rencor, ese odio se mantuvo de manera irracional en la mente de esta sociedad escondida, esa sociedad que ahora se llamaba a sí misma "mágica".

Tal vez solo se escucharía a algunos pocos padres contar historias a sus hijos pequeños sobre personas que controlaban la naturaleza, o excéntricos y desvalorados investigadores de cosas paranormales ni siquiera en una sociedad pequeña como la mágica se tomaba enserio el pasado de estos maestros, ellos solo eran un pasado olvidado. Algo que no llegaba ni a ser un cuento conocido para niños y tomado con mucho menos seriedad que las reliquias de la muerte. Aun así, los dos eran ciertos.

_:_

Cerisei Zabini es una mujer de la nobleza o al menos eso se considera ella misma, es verdad que tiene una importante riqueza y estatus así que no importa mucho que esa riqueza venga de las muertes misteriosas de sus múltiples maridos. Ella no podía ser sospechosa, por favor; es obvio que alguien como ella con su historia no mataría a su nuevo esposo aun si este aparecería al día siguiente muerto. ¡No! Ella siempre era declarada víctima, inocente. Su nuevo marido había empujado accidentalmente a su hijo Blaise el cual se hizo una herida en la rodilla, uno diría que algo como esto no es muy grave, para nada, es más teniendo en cuenta que Cerisei era bruja una herida como esta no duraría ni una hora antes de desaparecer totalmente. Pero si algo había en este mundo que ella amaba por encima de cualquier cosa eso era su hijo, cualquiera que osara hacerle cualquier mínima cosa acabaría muerto, y sus esposos no eran la excepción, es más era los que pagaban casi siempre.

El ahora nuevo esposo muerto de Cerisei le dejo una fortuna nueva y esta decidió viajar a Japón con su hijo antes de que le enviaran la carta para que fuera a Hogwarts. Fue poco sorprendente que después de estar una semana en Japón conociera a un rico mago empresario en el mundo muggle. Blaise no entendía cómo pero su madre siempre conseguía que estos le pidieran matrimonio al poco tiempo. Estuvieron otras dos semanas antes de que el hombre los invitara a una "interesante" visita al norte de Japón, Hokkaido, un lugar muy frio pero con una hermosa vista. Seguramente se lo pediría allí en la cena o algo así, a Blaise no le interesaba. Efectivamente, no pasaron ni dos días en Hokkaido antes de que estos estuvieran comprometidos.

En unos de sus paseos decidieron ir en barco un poco más al norte. Y todo iba normal hasta que ella fue la primera en notarlo. Cerisei noto una gran cantidad de energía parecida a la mágica en el agua, supuso que lo sintió ya que habiendo salido no hace mucho de una guerra en Londres se había acostumbrado a estar alerta, por su hijo. Le dijo a su nuevo novio que la ayudara, quería averiguar que era esa extraña energía, esta era muy fuerte. Era peligroso lo sabía, pero si veía riesgo se iría con su hijo dejando como carnada al hombre. Con magia lograron hacer que un iceberg emergiera a la superficie no era muy grande pero lo que era curioso era que este era totalmente redondo, como si lo hubieran formado. La energía mágica estaba concentrada dentro de este iceberg. Se acercó al hielo y lo vio, era un niño, un niño de probablemente 10 años en una posición como de meditación dentro del hielo.

Alarmado el otro mago se apresuró a derretir el hielo con fuego de su varita teniendo cuidado de no quemar al niño. Finalmente este cayó inconsciente al suelo. El iluso empresario Japonés se preparaba para ir a avisar al ministerio mágico sobre el niño en el iceberg. Pero Cerisei tenía otros planes, la magia que tenía este niño era muy prometedora e interesante, además lo que tanto pedía podía ser cumplido. Tenía la oportunidad de hacer que ese niño también la quiera como una madre y este vaya a Hogwarts con su hijo de manera a estar segura que él estaría a salvo. Entrenaría a este niño solo para serle fiel a ella y cuidar a su hijo, a su querido Blaise.

Cuando su novio se dio la vuelta un rayo verde le dio en la espalda y este cayó muerto.

Ok. Esto si sorprendió a Blaise, su madre normalmente esperaba a casarse con el hombre y que este le haga algo antes de matarlo, pero esta vez no. Su madre cargó al extraño niño y le dijo que era hora de irse. Le tomó de la mano y desaparecieron con un Crack.

Se sentía confuso, tenía frio y de repente sintió que era tragado por un pequeño tubo la sensación horrible le hizo olvidar totalmente el extraño sueño que cada vez se borraba más, un sueño donde la gente volaba y meditaba, donde tenía un enorme animal que también volaba, donde la gente lo había necesitado y él se había negado huyendo, luego truenos, agua, frío y finalmente una abrumadora y densa oscuridad. Oscuridad que con cada segundo le hizo olvidar la existencia de los maestros agua, tierra, fuego y aire. Terminando por olvidarse de su misma naturaleza, terminando por olvidar, como todos, la existencia del avatar.

Alisto su varita y se preparó a atacar antes de despertar al niño. Había mandado a un elfo domestico a llevar a su hijo a su habitación y cuidar que no saliera de esta. Debía ganarse la confianza del chico, ganarse la confianza de otro hombre era fácil para ella. Pero en este caso el niño no se fijaría en su belleza, además de ser un niño, podría despertar asustado y desconfiar de ella. Debía ser la imagen de una madre amorosa, con tal de conseguir al niño y así cuidar a Blaise. Lo apoyo sobre ella con la mano derecha apunto la varita a la espalda del niño y con la izquierda le acaricio el rostro al niño, antes había tratado de entrar a su mente pero se dio cuenta que esta estaba vacía, era obvio que este había perdido memoria de todo, así que le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Cariño! ¡Cariño! ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Dime que estas bien! –Vio que este comenzaba a abrir los ojos y grito -¡Lesco! Ven aquí ahora, ayuda a mi hijo hay que llevarlo a la cama.

El niño no parecía entender bien que pasaba _"¡Oh! ¡Claro habla japonés! Que descuidada"_ pensó Cerisei antes de lanzarle un hechizo traductor. Eso funcionaría por el momento hasta que el chico se acostumbrara al idioma, algo que ella apuraría con magia. Repitió lo mismo a pesar de que el elfo ya estaba a su lado. Lo llevaron al cuarto de huéspedes y ella estuvo satisfecha al ver el trabajo de los elfos en transformar ese cuarto en algo más parecido al cuarto de Blaise, de esa manera no podría sospechar y mostraría al niño que los quería a los dos "por igual".

Se despertó totalmente confundido, la mujer sobre el no dejaba de llorar mirándolo con preocupación, no sabía que había hecho, se sintió mal y quería reconfortarla. Pero no había entendido lo que dijo, de repente sintió un calor y la mujer volvió a hablar y esta vez sí la entendió. Trato de hablar y decirle que estaba bien que no se preocupara, pero lo estaban llevando, vio un enorme cuarto y lo echaron en algo que le resulto increíblemente cómodo. Ahora más cómodo comenzó a despertar mejor la mujer a su lado le agarraba su mano y daba órdenes luego lo miro a él y le dijo.

-No te preocupes hijo, cariño, todo va estar bien ya les pedí que llamen al médico tu hermano está en su cuarto.

…Algo no encajaba. Lo que le decía la mujer era… maravilloso sintió un calor en su pecho de felicidad, pero…

-¿¡Hijo!? ¿¡Hermano!? ¿¡QUÉ!?

.

.

.

.

Este no es mi primer fic, pero es el primero que publico. Aún no lo he terminado, tengo una buena cantidad de hojas pero si lo pongo todo ahora tendrán que esperar años a que suba lo demás. Asi que subiré lentamente para poder avanzar con la historia. Esto significa que las parejas ya estan decididas y que será dificil que siga consejos sobre el curso de la historia.


	2. El despertar

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar:the last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 2: EL DESPERTAR A UNA VIDA NORMAL**

-¿¡Hijo!? ¿¡Hermano!? ¿¡QUE!?

Aquella que parecía ser su madre lo vio con los ojos totalmente abiertos antes de soltar nuevas lágrimas y decirle que todo estaría bien. Nunca se había sentido tan confundido desde… ahora que se ponía a pensar no recordaba cuando se había sentido confundido por última vez, tampoco recordaba a esta mujer, ni a su hermano, ni su pasado, ni esta casa, ni nada. Se dio cuenta de que había perdido la memoria. En un impulso abrazo a la mujer, no, no era cualquier mujer, era su madre. A sus espaldas esta sonrió, que fácil era ganarse el corazón de un hombre y aún más, de un crio sin memoria.

Más tarde vino un medimago y les dijo que además de lo obvio no tenía ningún otro problema, estaría bien con un poco de descanso, pero la pérdida de memoria era algo por lo cual no podría hacer mucho, él debía recuperarse solo. Cuando le preguntaron si recordaba algo les dijo que solo recordaba su nombre él era "Aang". Su madre lo abrazo al ver que recordaba su nombre, eso facilitaba mucho los papeles para adoptarlo como hijo legítimo. Claro que para eso dejaría en claro a los duendes de Gringotts que él no heredaría nada.

Una vez lo dejó fue a hablar con Blaise que se opuso al principio a toda la farsa pero finalmente cayó. Su madre normalmente hacia caso si él le pedía algo pero ahora había insistido en que era importante. Que el niño tenía un gran poder. Los del ministerio lo hubieran entregado a los innombrables para que experimentaran con él y que era lo único que pediría. Y otros argumentos tontos pero no por algo se decía que Cerisei era capaz de conseguir que un hombre hiciese lo que ella quería. No solo era su belleza que parecía que no cedería a los años por más que estos pasaran, pero además su carisma, su dulce voz, elegancia y porte delicado. Su carisma era lo peor o lo mejor depende del punto de vista, si ella lo hubiera querido podría haber sido ministro de magia pero eso era mucho trabajo, prefería la vida cómoda sin mucho esfuerzo. Y por eso utilizaba las palabras de manera tan mágica como su misma varita.

Y de esta manera Blaise fue el nuevo hermano menor de Aang con solo diferencia de casi 11 meses. Aang era, por falta de palabras, alegre. Estaba en su naturaleza hablar de sonseras y saltar por toda la casa, el Quidditch le había encantado, y todo lo que había "olvidado" le maravillaba. Para gran gusto de Cerisei se había demostrado que si Blaise estaba en peligro Aang actuaba seriamente y defendía a su hermano menor de todos. Eso fue cuando su nuevo esposo tres meses después de la llegada de Aang tratara de golpear a Blaise antes de ser enviado por los aires por una enorme ráfaga de viento que lo mando hasta la pared y dejo inconsciente. Cuando su madre volvió a casa vio al hombre atado y golpeado junto a los niños, en ese momento se lo llevó para no matarlo delante de los niños y volvió una hora después preguntando qué había pasado exactamente. Aang nunca se enteró que este había muerto, él pensaba que solo lo había echado de la casa. Cerisei sabía que el niño alegre era el tipo de persona que no soportaría algo como eso.

Se podía decir que la familia vivía feliz, Aang había traído más ruido del que querían a su casa pero ver que su hijo sonreía más a menudo hizo que Cerisei aguantara todo. Finalmente una semana después llegaron dos cartas de Hogwarts. Los dos niños estaban emocionados aunque Blaise trataba de disimularlo un poco. Aang no había crecido con la idea de desprecio a los muggles ya que a su mamá no le interesaba si era sangre sucia mientras el hombre tuviera dinero, pero para mantener su estatus buscaba magos. De esta manera nunca le dio "la charla" sobre la purificación de sangre. Blaise le había hablado de eso, pero era obvio que a Aang le disgustaba la idea de tomarlos como inferiores solo por no tener magia y nada cambiaría su opinión, es más, había tomado como misión cambiarle la visión a su hermanito. Algo que al final no era muy complicado ya que a Blaise le gustaban unos libros especiales con dibujos que se leían al revés, el los llamaba Mangas, estos eran hechos por Muggles.

Finalmente el día llegó. Irían al callejón Diagon a comprar todo el material, libros y varitas. Aang parecía el menor, corría de tienda en tienda viendo todo gritando cada vez que quería algo, si Blaise miraba con atención le parecía que su hermano no corría pero legaba a volar un poco para llegar a las tiendas, pero tal vez solo era una impresión. Cerisei les compró todo lo que querían, debía mantener su papel, además de que tenía dinero por demás. Acababa de conocer a un noble de una familia de magos Franceses. La compra duró todo el día, el elfo domestico era llamado cada cierto tiempo para llevarse un nuevo montón de paquetes. Llenos de libros, dulces, artefactos extraños, pociones, y otras cosas que aunque Aang no sabía para que sirvieran rogaba que se las compraran. Finalmente entraron a la tienda de Ollivander a conseguir varitas para los dos. Cerisei decidió quedarse fuera a esperar.

Cuando entraron un hombre extraño apareció de repente asiendo asustar a Aang que retrocedió 3 pasos dando un pequeño grito. El hombre solo los miro antes de preguntar quién iría primero, Aang empujó a su hermano hacia Ollivander dando una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno al menos sé que no iras a Gryffindor –Dijo su hermano riéndose

-¡Oye! ¡Lo hice por tu bien!

-¿Ha si? ¿En qué me beneficia?

-Ammm…

-Ya veo.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Ya sé! ¡Estará más concentrado contigo y te dará una varita mejor!

-Jajajaja Si claro, eso ni tú te la crees.

Antes de que Aang pudiera responder Ollivander lo interrumpió dándole una varita a Blaise, y luego otra, y luego otra. Al cuarto intento esta lanzó múltiples chispas de colores.

-Perfecta –dijo Ollivander –Hecha de sauce, con nervio de corazón de dragón, 29 centímetros, bastante flexible.

Aang se acercó esperando la suya. De la misma manera probó cuatro antes de que el vendedor les digiera que esperaran mientras murmuraba "Sería muy interesante, no pensé sacarla nunca…"

Los dos hermanos se miraban de manera extrañada sin decir nada. Dos minutos después Ollivander volvió trayendo una caja más grande saco la varita y se la dio. En cuanto la agarro sintió un calor que lo envolvía y salían chispas de tres colores elevadas por una corriente de viento que salía igual de la varita y acto seguido la varita creció casi cuatro veces su tamaño, haciendo saltar a Blaise. Aang supo que esa era su varita, pero por alguna razón se sentía un tanto incómodo con esta, parecía ser más pesada de lo que debería (y no era porque había aumentado su tamaño) y se le formaba un nudo en el estómago como si tuviera que estar arrepentido de algo que no entendía. Blaise cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos al hablar.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué creció?

-Señores Zabini, esa varita no fue hecha por mí. Yo me especializó en usar pelo de unicornio, pluma de fénix y nervio de corazón de dragón. No, no esa varita la hizo mi padre, a él le gustaba… experimentar. La varita que usted sostiene es bastante curiosa, bastante curiosa. Para empezar pueden ver que esta reaccionó creciendo como si fuera un… bastón, o algo así. Si la agita volverá a su estado normal, seguramente la podrá hacer crecer a voluntad.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Pregunto Blaise

Ollivander vio a Aang que ante las miradas agitó su varita esperando que esta volviera al otro tamaño, y esta se encogió.

-Esta varita señor Zabini está hecha de pino negro, o pino de montaña. Esta, en especial, fue de un pino en una montaña muy rocosa y a mucha altura. Además que el centro contiene escama de sirena y pluma de fénix, los dos. El pino era bastante especial al parecer ya que mi padre decía que pertenecía al elemento aire, la naturaleza de la sirena le atribuye elemento agua y tierra y finalmente la pluma de fénix le atribuye el fuego y el aire. Además de su inusual longitud aun en este momento, 39 centímetros, para nada flexible. Vera señor Zabini a mi padre le gustaban los mitos más perdidos dentro de la historia de la humanidad y decía que esta varita era de aquel que controlaba los cuatro elementos aquel al que llamaban el Av-

-¿Ya terminaron? –De repente entro su madre interrumpiéndolos. Veo que sí, ¿cuánto me costaran las varitas Ollivander?

-Señora Zabini, un placer, serán 16 galleones. 8 por cada uno.

-¿He? ¿Enserio? Ya veo m-…

-Vámonos ya va a empezar de nuevo –le dijo Blaise a Aang y salieron Aang, mientras, se reía.

-¡Me parece genial como consigue todo a menor precio!

-Sí, si claro… ¿Oye a que crees que se refería Ollivander? –Aang se sintió incomodo ante la pregunta.

-Hemm… -Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No! ¡Nada!

-¡Siempre pones esa cara cuando sabes algo y no quieres decirlo!

-Yo… no lo sé… Enserio. Solo presiento algo. Como si debiera saberlo pero no me acuerdo. –Su mirada de repente se formó triste

-Yo digo que él está loco. Dicen que hay un nuevo sabor de helado allí, vamos. –Dijo para distraerlo, no quería que se pusiera triste. Funcionó, el rostro de Aang se iluminó de inmediato y empezó a jalarlo a la tienda.

Esa noche volvieron a su casa, al final habían pagado 10 galleones por las dos varitas, era increíble. Alistaron sus cosas para Hogwarts aún faltaba tiempo para ir pero no estaba de más alistarlas. Aang se acostó enseguida para dormir olvidando totalmente todo el asunto de su varita pero Blaise se quedó despierto meditando sobre eso.

Aang era un misterio eso tanto el cómo su madre lo sabían, después de todo nadie es congelado de esa manera y vive para contarlo. Por la ropa que traía, los que contrato su madre calcularon, que ese material era de hace más de 2500 años. En definitiva, nadie podía estar congelado más de 2500 años y no morir ¿cierto?, ¡¿cierto?! . Además de eso estaban las marcas azules en su cuerpo que parecían flechas eran cinco y eran una a cada pie, una a cada mano y una en su cabeza. Habían dejado que su pelo crezca, muy a pesar de Aang, ahora lo tenía en una especie de degrade que le hacía parecer a esos extraños cantantes de música japonesa, de esa manera se ocultaba la de su cabeza. Por sus pies no había problema ya que normalmente andaban tapados. Pero su madre aun no sabía cómo ocultar los tatuajes de las manos, después de todo no era nada común que un niño de 11 años tuviera tatuajes.

Cuando Aang preguntó por qué tenía los tatuajes Cerisei le dijo que su padre había estado en una especie de grupo especial en Japón donde se tatuaba de esa manera a los miembros. Su padre le había tatuado al nacer, al ser mágicos estos no sufrirían ningún cambio con el crecimiento del niño. Y cuando preguntó si tendría que ir a ese grupo su madre le dijo que no porque su padre lo había metido sin su consentimiento. De alguna manera lo convencieron.

Finalmente llegó el primero de septiembre y se prepararon para partir. Cerisei detuvo a Aang antes de que este fuera tras de su hermano.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?

-Aang, escúchame, esto es muy importante. Cuando naciste y tú padre te llevó lejos de mi sentí un gran vacío y a pesar de todo cuando este murió y te recupere el vacío continuo dentro de mí, al estar con el padre de Blaise esperaba que las cosas mejoraran, esperaba poder empezar una vida con él. Pero como sabes él murió poco tiempo después de que me embarace de Blaise. Todo este tiempo cada vez que trato de formar una vida nueva esta se me destruye en las manos. Yo-yo n-no quiero perder nada más en esta vida –Dijo abrazándolo y comenzando a temblar –Lo único que me queda en esta vida son tú y tu hermano. Por favor, si ustedes también desaparecen perdería toda razón de vivir. Sé que no son del mismo padre… pero te lo pido… por favor ¡Cuida de tu hermano menor con todo lo que puedas! ¡Hazlo por mí!

Aang la abrazo de vuelta, todo este tiempo había sentido lo que era tener una familia, no lo entendía bien pero era como si fuera algo nuevo y la adoraba.

-Ma… No te preocupes. Yo jamás dejaría que nada le pase a mi hermano. Ustedes dos son mi vida y jamás dejaría que nadie se atreviera siquiera a tocar su pelo. Si alguna vez tu o mi hermano están en peligro los protegería aunque tuviera que morir en el acto. ¡Son lo mejor que alguien podría tener!

Cerisei sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y maquiavélica. Tenía que aceptar que el chico le agradaba pero más grande era su satisfacción de saber que su verdadero hijo estaría a salvo en Hogwarts.

-Sé un buen hermano mayor. –Le dijo antes de dirigirse a la entrada donde los esperaba Blaise confundido. Los agarró a los dos y aparecieron en la estación de King's Cross.

Una vez allá se dirigieron hasta el andén, pasaron sin dificultad el muro, el cual le encanto a Aang que pasó cinco veces más antes de que su madre lo detuviera y entraron al tren a buscar un compartimiento vacío.

El tren ya iba a partir cuando su compartimiento se abrió y entraron un rubio y dos pelinegros.

-Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Ellos son Crab y Goyle.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar:the last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 3: LA SELECCIÓN**

-Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Ellos son Crab y Goyle.

Aang los vio, Draco era rubio con ojos grises, su postura era perfecta y su rostro mostraba elegancia y narcicismo, de alguna manera la combinación resultaba perfecta. Crab y Goyle tenían más masa corporal, pelo negro lacio y corto, con una expresión algo despistada pero ruda.

-Soy Aang, Aang Zabini. ¡Un gusto! Y él es mi hermano menor Blaise Zabini. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Aang… el apellido es primero.

El rubio alzó una ceja, era obvio que no eran del mismo padre. Blaise tenía un tono de piel más oscuro, bronceado pero no mucho, agradable a la vista. Su postura era igual de elegante y tranquila que la de Draco, su rostro mantenía una expresión de cortesía, sus ojos eran de un claro color chocolate y su pelo era negro y corto. Al contrario Aang era pálido con ojos avellanados, mostrando un claro rasgo asiático, y cafés claros al igual que Blaise, su pelo negro le caía liso en degrade hasta casi la altura de sus hombros. Su sonrisa era enorme y su postura era suelta, alegre e hiperactiva.

-No sabía que la familia Zabini tenía dos hijos. Bueno no importa, son sangre pura me sentaré aquí.

Blaise viendo que su hermano se disponía a empezar con su "terapia" sobre la igualdad de sangre lo interrumpió.

-Claro, adelante. A propósito escuche que Harry Potter está en el tren.

-¿Te refieres al niño del relámpago? ¡No sabía que vino! –A Aang se le iluminaron y abrieron los ojos.

-Así que Potter está aquí… Sería conveniente irle a dar mis saludos más tarde.

El tren ya había partido, cuando Malfoy se levantó para ir a ver a Harry Potter. Aang lo siguió entusiasmado y Blaise detrás para ver que este no haga nada estúpido. Después de recorrer un poco el tren encontraron el compartimento donde estaba el chico.

-¿Es verdad? Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en el tren. Así que eres tú, ¿no? –Blaise evitó rodar los ojos, solo él había dicho algo.

-Sí –respondió uno de los chicos mirándolos.

-Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

El chico de pelo rojo al lado soltó un bufido.

-¿Te parece gracioso? No tengo que preguntar tu nombre. Pelo rojo, sin modales, ropa desgastada y vieja. Seguro eres un Weasley –El chico se puso rojo –Como verás Potter algunas familias de magos son mejores que otras. Yo te puedo ayudar a escoger.

Le tendió una mano pero el pelinegro se negó a sujetarla y comenzaron a responderse. Aang viendo esto se puso en medio de inmediato.

-¡Basta! No ven que están peleando sin siquiera conocerse, agredirse de esta manera no llevará a que logren hacer las paces. Tal vez si se llegan a conocer mejor puedan llevarse bien. No deben pelear sin una buena razón.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y parecía que todos lo iban a atacar, Aang se estremeció y empezó a buscar una salida de emergencia. De repente se abrió la compuerta del tren y entro una chica.

-¿Disculpen, han visto una rana? A un chico llamado Nevile se le perdió.

-No pero con gusto te ayudo a buscarla. –Se fue corriendo tras ella.

El otro grupo no dijo más antes de retirarse del compartimiento, claro que antes de hacerlo Draco les dirigió la peor mirada que podía a los dos chicos, Blaise solo volteo y se fue. El resto del viaje fue avanzando de manera tranquila. Aang saltaba como rana por los pasillos, delante de él un asustado Trevor juraba no volver a alejarse de su dueño.

Llegaron al castillo y cuando les dijeron que los de primero debían pasar el lago para ir a Hogwart Aang supuso que era parte de la elección de casas, una prueba, así que se desvistió hasta quedar en bóxer y se tiró al lago. Los otros lo miraron con los ojos totalmente abiertos. De repente este saltó gritando "¡Esta helada!" antes de continuar nadando. Avanzó 10 metros pero un tentáculo lo atrapó haciéndolo gritar hasta que este lo dejo en la orilla. Aang se quedó sorprendido. Blaise se golpeó la frente con su mano.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-Es el calamar gigante. –le respondió Blaise.

-Se ve muy divertido. ¡Debo montarlo!

Blaise lo detuvo dándole un golpe en la cabeza diciéndole que iban a pasar el lago en botes y que dejara de hacer de idiota.

Aang se pasó la mano por su cabello mojado con un gesto de vergüenza antes de notar el frio. Tembló un poco y para asombro de todos saltó haciendo algo con las manos, lanzando una corriente de aire a su alrededor y ya estaba totalmente seco, incluso su ropa aunque salpico un poco a todos. Se vistió ante todos mientras Hagrid lo miraba con asombro, Blaise dirigió a su hermano a uno de los botes.

Lo bueno fue que nadie fue a preguntar como hizo para secarse, lo malo fue que al parecer nadie quería ir en el barco donde estaban ellos. Aang no se dio cuenta por mirar el castillo con anticipación. Pero Blaise se dio cuenta, y se empezó a preguntar cómo explicar que Aang era su hermano, y el por qué de sus poderes extraños, peor era pensar que dirían cuando vieran la varita que Aang tenía… Empezó a sentir como la cabeza le dolía anunciando la llegada de una migraña que duraría muchos días.

Finalmente llegaron. Una mujer de aspecto estricto los hizo esperar antes de hacerlos pasar al gran comedor. Aang al ver a todos empezó a caminar como robot agarrando y estirando el cuello de su túnica para tragar. Para mala suerte de Aang, él y su hermano eran los últimos y ya los de primer año seleccionados y sentados en sus mesas habían esparcido la historia de cómo Aang se había tirado al lago a luchar contra el calamar gigante, como era común en Hogwarts, exagerando los hechos.

-"Zabini Aang" -llamó. La habitación calló ya tenía casi tanta atención como el niño que vivió.

Se sentó y esperó, sabía que el sombrero hablaba así que trato de tranquilizarse, no le gustaba este tipo de atención.

_Mmm… que mente más confusa. Tienes una poderosa barrera que no me deja ver tus memorias de antes de caer inconsciente en tu casa._

_-Si lo sé, perdí mi memoria –pensó Aang_

_¿Qué hacer contigo? Puedo ver que estas destinado para grandes cosas… pero no las buscas al contrario prefieres evitarlas, incluso tal vez olvidarlas. No, no, Slytherrin no es para ti, no tienes la ambición necesaria para alcanzar los grandes logros. Tampoco buscas conocimiento, tienes curiosidad por cosas nuevas pero…. No. Se puede decir que evitas el conocimiento esencial para ti y para el mundo, Ravenclaw no podrá ayudarte si no te ayudas tu primero. ¿Gryffindor tal vez? Mmm… es cierto que puedes ser muy valiente y lanzado a cualquier tipo de situaciones, sin embargo… tú eres más aquel que trae paz y tranquilidad… ¡Oh! Acabo de identificarlo… Este viejo sombrero jamás pensó que llegaría el día de ver que usted ha vuelto señor. Pero no tiene memoria… aun así me siento muy honrado._

_-¿A qué te refieres? –Aang estaba cada vez más confundido._

_-Lo lamento mi señor, no puedo ser yo el que se lo diga, usted debe averiguarlo por su cuenta. ¿En qué casa ponerlo?... Oh! Ya sé. Una casa donde aquellos en quienes se puede poner la confianza están. Aquellos que solo atacan si es necesario, aquellos fuertes y de gran corazón que buscan la paz antes de una lucha. Pero si es necesario atacar, su rival abra preferido escapar. Aquella casa que cuida de los suyos, leales de corazón y cuya paciencia ayuda a relajar los peores momentos. Usted irá a…_

-HUFFLEPUFF!

_-¡Espera dime de qué estabas hablando!_

_Ya podremos hablar otro día mi señor, cuando sepas quien eres ven a verme si necesitas alguna guía. Sera un placer para mi proporcionársela…_

No pudo decir más porque la profesora le había quitado el sombrero. La sala estaba inusualmente tranquila. Si bien hace poco habían aplaudido y hecho un estruendo cuando Harry Potter había sido enviado a Gryffindor (lo que era predecible) ahora todo era silencioso. El chico que había saltado al lago y luchado con el calamar gigante para después secarse con magia extraña había tardado más que Harry Potter en ser seleccionado. Y más extraño aun, era uno de los hijos de la familia Zabini, lo lógico y normal sería que este acabe en Slytherrin, pero no. Se escuchó un aplauso en la mesa de Hufflepuff y poco a poco los de esa mesa aplaudieron, más por cortesía y mostrarse amigables que otra cosa.

Aang se sentó en la mesa de manera a poder observar la mesa de Slytherrin, sabía que su hermanito iría allí.

-"Zabini Blaise"

El ultimo chico fue y se sentó tranquilamente, cuando el sombrero le fue puesto escuchó una voz.

_¡Ha! Con que aquí está el verdadero hijo de la familia Zabini –se puso tenso –No te preocupes chico, lo que veo en sus mentes es confidencial, ni Dumbledore puede pedirme que revele información. Sé muy bien a qué casa irás pero antes de enviarte tengo algo que avisarte. ¿Qué harás cuando Aang se dé cuenta de que lo engañaron? Sé muy bien que fue Cerisei quien lo planeo, después de todo tiene una gran mente. Pero tú más que nadie está cerca de averiguar la verdadera identidad de tu supuesto hermano. Y sabes muy bien que será algo muy importante, ¿Crees correcto esconderlo de él? Al final depende de ti si se lo dices o no, pero ten en cuenta que esa es una respuesta que no solo influirá en tu familia. No, la situación es aún más grande de lo que imaginas. Si piensas buscar la respuesta de ello ten en cuenta eso, si prefieres dejar este secreto de lado… bueno a veces la ignorancia puede significar felicidad, pero si la verdad aparece de repente puede destruir todo rastro de felicidad pasada, presente y futura._

-¡SLYTHERRIN!

La profesora Mc Gonagall le sacó el sombrero y vio a Blaise con el rostro de piedra. Trataba de ocultar sus sentimiento como buen Slytherrin, pero sus ojos mostraban el terror que sentía el niño, además de que este estaba muy pálido. La profesora quería preguntarle si todo iba bien pero el niño se levantó y avanzó tambaleándose un poco hasta su mesa donde aplaudían. Solo los profesores, el director y su hermano vieron que algo andaba mal.

Aang aun si estaba preocupado por el rostro de su hermanito por ahora lo dejó de lado sabía que antes de hablar tenía que calmarse, además los de su casa empezaban a hablar con él. Al principio cosas sin importancia, pero luego comenzaron a preguntarle sobre la extraña magia que había utilizado.

Blaise empezaba a tranquilizarse, luego pensaría que hacer por ahora debía dejar de pensar en eso. De repente un prefecto le empezó a hablar.

-Hey, Zabini, ¿Cómo es que tú y tu hermano están los dos en primer año?

-Pues mi hermano nació el 7 de enero, 1 mes después de nacer su padre murió dejando a mi madre viuda. Cuando faltaba un mes para su nacimiento mi madre había conocido a mi padre y cuando el padre de Aang murió empezaron a salir. Se casaron 1 semana después de que el padre de Aang muriera y tiempo después se embarazó de mí, nací el 28 de Noviembre. Así que los dos tenemos edad para entrar a Hogwarts solo que yo soy menor.

La conversación continuo hasta que escuchó ruido de la mesa de Hufflepuff y vio a Aang rodeado, este hacia girar un galeon entre sus manos, en círculos, en el aire con una gran sonrisa. Pronto todos le prestaban atención, los profesores y el director incluidos.

Blaise se paró y fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba su hermano, lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y lo jaló a la fuerza fuera del gran comedor sin preocuparse por la moneda que ahora rebotaba por todos lados. Los de primero que venían de familias Muggles miraron a Aang fascinados y deseosos de poder también hacer eso, pero los mayores y los de familias de magos sabían que hacer magia sin necesidad de una varita era algo muy complicado; más aun, si ese era un hechizo, lo había hecho no-verbal algo que se empezaba a aprender en sexto año y a la mayoría le resultaba muy difícil.

Dentro del gran comedor un niño de primer año miraba expectante al galeon que se acercaba a él. Estiro la mano para atraparlo pero una mano se puso delante atrapando al galeón.

-Bien hecho Fred.

-Sería una pena-

-Si a nuestro hermanito-

-Se le sube a la cabeza que puede tener-

-Más dinero que nosotros.

-¡No es justo estaba volando hacia mí! ¡Yo lo iba a atrapar!

-¡Es una pena, nosotros ya lo tenemos! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de dar vueltas en un baile de victoria. Harry Potter se sentía un poco mal al ver a su amigo pelear por un galeón y recordar cuánto dinero tenía el.

-Señores Weasley, deberían saber que robar no es permitido. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Perder puntos en la primera noche debe ser un record, felicidades. –Les dijo el profesor Snape.

-Ya, ya Severus, no seas tan estricto con los niños. –Se adelantó el director –Si me permiten quisiera inspeccionar la moneda.

Fred devolvió la moneda y Dumbledore la inspeccionó, no había rastro de ninguna magia para hacer que esta volara de esta manera. Con una mirada pensativa dijo.

-Creo que debemos hablar con los hermanos Zabini para entender esto. En cuanto a la moneda –Los gemelos lo miraron con cara de cachorros perdidos –Me temo que debo devolverlo a sus propietarios originales. Con eso se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido del profesor Snape, la profesora Sprout y la profesora McGonagall. El primero y la segunda por ser el jefe de casa de los dos hermanos, y la tercera por ser sub-directora.

.

.

.

.

Pensando en lo que escribi en el primer cap me doy cuenta cuanto estoy rompiendo lo que dije. Pero bueno, subiré los fines de semana que la U me lo permita mientras tenga página ya escritas. Ya tengo hasta el inicio del cuarto año.

En el fic sigo más lo que pasa con Aang y Blaise. Harry y los demás junto con Draco entran poco a poco.

Ps:Es probable que los capitulos sean más largos de ahora en adelante. O almenos mantengan el largo de este cap.  
Ps2: El proximo cap habrá una ligera referencia a Naruto (que tampoco me pertenece). No es muy importante haber visto o leido Naruto para entender porque explico el concepto.

Ja... ¡Mata ne!/span/p


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar:the last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 4: EL RECUERDO**

-Creo que debemos hablar con los hermanos Zabini para entender esto. En cuanto a la moneda –Los gemelos lo miraron con cara de cachorros perdidos –Me temo que debo devolverlo a sus propietarios originales. Con eso se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido del profesor Snape, la profesora Sprout y la profesora Mc Gonagall. El primero y la segunda por ser el jefe de casa de los dos hermanos, y la tercera por ser sub-directora.

Una vez Blaise había sacado a su hermano del gran comedor lo soltó y le dijo

-¿Qué crees que haces? Te dije que nadie puede hacer magia de esa manera, el director y los profesores sospecharán de ti.

-Pero no tengo nada que ocultar.

Hubo un silencio.

-Cierto, buen punto… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Creí que madre te había hablado antes de salir para decirte que no usaras tu magia de esa manera.

-No… solo me dijo que cuide de los dos, como el mayor… Entonces, ¿Qué decimos?

-Mmm… No puedo creer que esté en esta situación…

-¡Ya sé! Qué tal si les decimos que es magia extranjera, ya sabes por mi padre, que metió esa magia antigua en mí por los tatuajes.

-Eso es rid-… Pensándolo bien eso podría funcionar… Wow, no sabía que podías pensar si te lo proponías.

-¡Hey! Claro que puedo hacerlo. Como crees que te gané en Quidditch el otro día. Además ahora podré cortarme el pelo.

-Trampa. Impulsaste la Quaffle con el aire, además… eso no requiere gran uso de tu cerebro. Y no. No te lo cortarás, no queremos llamar mucho la atención. ¿O deseas que todos te miren como un niño prodigio, una especie de elegido u otro "niño que vivió" por tu peculiar tatuaje celeste? –A Aang le aterraba la idea por alguna razón.

-He… no gracias no me gusta… parecer tan importante

-Exacto, si quieres parecer normal, actúa normal. Pero no deshonres el apellido Zab-

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió y salieron 3 profesores y el director.

-Buenas noches señores Zabini.

-B-buenas noches director Dumbledore.

-Lamento arreglar esta reunión tan tarde en la cena y en el primer día de clases, sin embargo tengo curiosidad de saber que pasó en el gran comedor.

-Pues… -Aang no sabía que decir.

-Se llama "Kekkai Genkai"*(1) señor. O al menos eso fue lo que su padre le dijo a nuestra madre. Al parecer es una especie de magia almacenada en los tatuajes que tiene mi hermano en el cuerpo. Su padre estaba en un grupo selecto y esta era su herencia, magia Japonesa señor. Sin embargo inofensiva, se lo aseguro.

-"¿Kekkai Genkai?" Curioso nombre, jamás había escuchado de él. Si yo con madame Ponfrey, por supuesto, pudiéramos, por la seguridad de los otros estudiantes, claro está, a-

-Si se refiere a estudiarlo señor eso ya fue hecho. Los mejores médicos de aquí y de Japón lo estudiaron para ver que no habría ningún tipo de riesgo.

-Veo que está muy bien informado señor Zabini. Pero si se estudió algo tan peculiar ¿cómo es que no salió ninguna noticia ni reportaje en El Profeta sobre esto? –era obvio que el director no le creía.

-Mi madre paga para que esto se mantenga en secreto, muy pocos niños japoneses tienen el honor de recibir el "Kekkai Genkai" Y sé todo esto porque es mi hermano. Claramente me preocupo por él.

-¿Cómo es que justamente su hermano tiene estos tatuajes y no otros?

-Se los recibe dependiendo de sus ancestros, su padre también tenía estos tatuajes, al igual que el padre de su padre, es parte de su noble y antiguo linaje. Usted ya debe saber que mi madre solo se casa con magos peculiares.

-Oh sí, lo sé. Si es así, no hay nada que hacer, sin embargo si ocurre algún problema lo tendremos que estudiar. Después de todo no podemos poner en riesgo innecesario a nuestros estudiantes. Pueden volver al gran comedor, estoy seguro que aún tienen hambre.

Mientras entraban Aang le preguntó.

-¿Por qué le pusiste el nombre de los poderes del libro que lees a lo que yo hago?

-No se me ocurría nada. Además funcionó ¿cierto? Casi ningún mago lee libros Muggles y pocos Muggles en Londres tienen el interés de leer Mangas tan magníficos como "Naruto"*(2).

-Pudiste llamarlo Aire control.

-¿Te gusta ese nombre?

-… La verdad no, solo que se siente… correcto.

-Y poco original si me lo preguntas. –Diciendo eso se separó y fue a su mesa, pero mantuvo lo que acababa de decir su hermano para pensarlo más tarde. _"Genial, más cosas para pensar. Si no muero de migraña por su culpa será un milagro"_ Pensó antes de sentarse.

El resto de la noche había pasado tranquilo. La profesora Sprout se detuvo donde Aang estaba un momento para devolverle el Galeon, pero aparte de eso todo fue normal.

Siendo Slytherrin no pasaría mucho tiempo con él, después de todo las clases eran normalmente con los Gryffindor por alguna extraña razón. Así que pudo relajarse el resto de la semana o por lo menos hasta que llegó el viernes.

La semana de Aang empezó tal como el incidente del gran comedor, con gran conmoción, sorpresa y luego un interrogatorio. Su primera clase era con el profesor Flitwick que dio un gemido de sorpresa antes de caer de su silla en la que estaba parado al ver que la varita de Aang crecía cuatro veces su tamaño. Todos lo miraban como si acabara de hacerse crecer otra cabeza.

-¡Señor Zabini! –Exclamó Flitwick con su voz chillona -¿Me puede explicar porque su varita acaba de crecer?

-Amm… Siempre fue así, al momento de hacer magia crece ¡¿No le parece genial?! Aunque se supone que con el tiempo podré controlar esto. –Dijo con falso entusiasmo tratando de distraer un poco la atención hacia la varita.

-¡Fascinante, la verdad! ¡Tráigala un momento por favor! –Flitwick estaba curioso por estudiarla.

De esa manera todo el inicio de la clase se perdió mientras el profesor miraba con gran entusiasmo la varita y Aang estaba a su lado alabándola igualmente, ahora de manera sincera.

Y en las otras clases… bueno digamos que todos los profesores (menos Bing ya que no usan varitas) se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver la varita con diferentes tipos de reacciones. Snape le había informado a Dumbledore pero por ahora habían acordado no hacer nada si no era un peligro, ya verían que más era el niño capaz de hacer y si era un riesgo.

Aang se había aburrido toda la semana, aparte de la reacción que causaba su varita nada de interesante sucedió. Realmente odiaba las clases donde no había ningún tipo de emoción. No pasaba ni 2 minutos en historia de la magia antes de caer dormido y siempre se sentaba atrás de manera a que el profesor no lo viera. En pociones había resultado obvio para el profesor Snape que él era peor que Longbotton. Si el Gryffindor fallaba era por incompetente y porque se la pasaba la clase temblando de miedo a su profesor. Pero el Hufflepuff echaba todo lo que podía a su caldero con tal de experimentar, ni siquiera miraba bien antes de botar algo al caldero. Era una total amenaza y por más que el niño se mostrara asustado cuando lo reprimía y quitaba puntos parecía que rápidamente se olvidaba de esto volviendo a causar un desastre. Snape se había jurado encontrar la manera de detenerlo definitivamente. En las otras clases practicaba lo que le decían pero si se aburría empezaba otra cosa. La poca responsabilidad que le daba el colegio lo intimidaba y no sabía por qué. Así que hacia todo por escapar de esta aun si se sentía mal por hacerlo.

Finalmente llego el viernes y sería su primera clase de Quidditch y seria junto con Ravenclaw. La esperaba con ansias, quería volar para perderse en el aire, para sentir esa libertad que le daba estar en el cielo aunque la escoba le molestaba un poco, montar una escoba era diferente a montar un… Aang no encontró a qué quería comparar la escoba pero sabía que había algo más, algo que extrañaba.

Madame Hooch los hizo parar al lado de su escoba, la de Aang fue inmediatamente a su mano. Cuando al fin los dejó volar solo fueron unos pocos metros, al parecer un alumno en Gryffindor se había accidentado. Además de eso Draco había querido burlarse robando algo del herido pero Blaise lo detuvo diciendo que no había porque ponerse al nivel de los "sangres sucias", y los "traidores de la sangre". Pudo convencerlo y este tiró la esfera al suelo rompiéndola para gran horror de los Gryffindor. Harry había tratado de retarlo pero la profesora volvía en ese momento y no pudo hacer nada.

Aang cansado empezó a volar más al irse disimuladamente al otro lado del muro. Estaba volando plácidamente, riendo, olvidando totalmente la advertencia de la profesora. Cuando escuchó que alguien le gritaba al ver abajo vio a Madame Hooch que le hizo algo a su escoba esta dejó de obedecerlo para dirigirse a la profesora. El pánico de perder el control de su escoba hizo que saltara sin pensar, en el aire saco su varita pensando desesperado por hacer algo. Esta creció y de repente como si esta lo escuchara la parte superior se partió en tres haciendo que los dos pedazos exteriores se abrieran formando una flecha y al segundo siguiente se formaron unas alas de tela de los dos pedazos hasta el centro y una madera fue apareciendo uniendo los dos pedazos de los lados formando algo parecido a un cometa que los niños Muggles usaban. Su instinto le dijo que se agarrara de la madera que unía los lados. Y para más asombro de todos y de Aang, este no cayó al suelo, al contrario empezó a planear y luego volar, al principio de manera torpe pero luego rápidamente se elevó y voló con todo el control.

Fue lo mejor que Aang había sentido desde que perdió la memoria. En ese momento se sintió tan feliz, encantado, nostálgico, triste, arrepentido y angustiado, pero se sentía… bien, libre. Voló, sintió el aire como debía ser, esa conexión única que tenía con el aire se sentía tan familiar, era hermoso. Vio el paisaje a su alrededor ignorando los gritos de abajo, desde arriba todo se sentía perfecto, era su territorio, era su hogar. ¿Cuánto tiempo no había volado de esta manera? Le parecía que era más de 1000 años. El sonido del viento en sus oídos; el olor del aire puro en lo más alto; el poder ver todo pasar rápidamente y al mismo tiempo lentamente lo más lejano; el éxtasis que sentía al abrir la boca y sentir el delicioso viento invadir su boca al reír eufóricamente o gritar de felicidad; ese sentimiento que hacía parecer que el frio viento tocaba y rozaba su cuerpo; Aang quería gemir, gritar la felicidad que sentía.

De repente algo dentro de él pareció romperse un poco y vio imágenes dentro de su cabeza, como si fueran memorias.

_Flashback:_

_-¡No! ¡No dejaré que se lleven a Katara! Como el último soldado de la tribu del agua del sur luchare a morir por defenderla._

_-¡Soka no!_

_-¡Ataquen y capturen a la maestra agua!_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOO!_

La imagen se empezó a agitar antes de cambiar de panorama.

_-¡Ella es la campeona! ¡La única que podría hacer algo contra los maestros fuego, hay que defender la ciudad, es la mejor "maestro tierra" de aquí! _

_-¡Ya dije que no! Yo soy su padre y ya dije que no irá, es más –Se giró a ver a su hija que estaba con la cabeza gacha –Rómpanle los brazos de manera que no sanen, así no podrá volver a hacer tierra control._

_-¡A-ahora m-mismo señor!_

_-Deshonraste a la familia Tod es el mínimo castigo que mereces._

_-¡Padre no, espera por favor! ¡Deténganse! ¡AHHHHHH!_

Una vez más a imagen se agito antes de cambiar nuevamente a otro lugar.

_-¡Basta ya Zuko! ¡Tu veneno ha durado mucho y estas infectando a tus hijos! ¿Cuántos años o ciclos más planeas aferrarte a la esperanza de que el Avatar aparezca?_

_-¡Los que sean necesarios tío! El Avatar es mi única esperanza de reformar mi vida. Y la existencia de esos niños me importa muy poco, no fue más que un error que tú ocasionaste. Jamás debí tratar de dejar de buscarlo por una mujer._

_-¡¿Qué dices Zuko?! Son tus HIJOS._

_-¿Ah sí? Qué pueden ganar esos niños de ser los hijos de alguien que perdió su honor. ¡YO LO PERDI TODO TÍO!_

_-…Tienes razón Zuko, lo perdiste todo. Tu madre, tu padre, tu hermana, su amiga que estaba enamorada de ti, tu esposa, tus hijos y ahora… a mí también. No pienso estar más con alguien que no piensa ayudarse. Esperaba grandes cosas de ti pero veo que me equivoqué,… tu padre tenía razón. Adiós._

_Un hombre muy viejo se alejó de un hombre de al parecer 30 años. El último lo miraba sorprendido, luego furioso, desesperado y finalmente empezó a llorar agarrándose la cabeza y cayendo al suelo._

_Fin del Flashback._

Aang despertó gritando en una cama en la enfermería. Toda la alegría anterior había desaparecido solo quedaba el peor sentimiento que había sentido antes en su pecho, el de la culpabilidad, el sentimiento de haber podido hacer algo y no haberlo hecho. El de haber traicionado a alguien, el de haber fallado a muchas personas.

Madame Pomfrey llegó y al verlo en tal estado lo obligó a tragar una poción para que durmiera sin soñar.

Aang empezó a llorar, estaba desesperado. Sabía que acababa de tragar algo pero su inconsciente lo llamó para defenderse de ese dolor y sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar. La enfermera miró con asombro como el niño empezaba a levitar mientras tatuajes brillaban con una luz celeste cegadora y de repente la poción empezó a funcionar. Aang cayó poco a poco a la cama antes de estar totalmente dormido. El niño durmió sin soñar nada, olvidando todo nuevamente para defenderse de ese dolor y aún con la poción lloró toda la noche.

.

.

.

.

*(1) "Kekkai genkai": Es una habilidad ninja especial que aparece en el universo de "Naruto" que se pasa de manera hereditaria. Hay distintos Kekkai genkai que son separados en diversos clanes y cada uno es diferente del otro. Un ejemplo de Kekkai genkai es el Sharingan del clan Uchija.

*(2) Naruto es un Manga que luego fue adaptado a Anime hecho por Masashi Kishimoto en el cual diversos ninjas con poderes especiales son mostrados. Lo cual significa que no es mio yo solo lo tomé prestado un rato como una mencion momentanea que no durará mucho.

Quería que el cap sea más largo pero era un perfecto momento para cortarlo...

El siguiente cap tambien habrá una ligera referencia a Naruto igual explicada, pero es la última lo prometo. Por lo menos hasta el final del tercer año.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar:the last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 5: EL TROL Y LOS 3 GRYFFINDORS**

Aang empezó a llorar, estaba desesperado. Sabía que acababa de tragar algo pero su inconsciente lo llamó para defenderse de ese dolor y sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar. La enfermera miró con asombro como el niño empezaba a levitar mientras tatuajes brillaban con una luz celeste cegadora y de repente la poción empezó a funcionar. Aang cayó poco a poco a la cama antes de estar totalmente dormido. El niño durmió sin soñar nada, olvidando todo nuevamente para defenderse de ese dolor y aún con la poción lloró toda la noche.

Al día siguiente despertó con dolor de cabeza, su hermano se encontraba sentado en una silla a su lado.

-¿Soka?

-… No. Soy Blaise

-¡Blaise! Lo siento ¿Qué me pasó?

Notó que su hermano realmente parecía no tener la menor idea de los eventos de ayer.

-Según escuché volaste con tu varita que se convirtió en algo extraño, reías y de repente te callaste y empezaste a caer, estabas inconsciente así que te trajeron aquí.

En ese momento entro Madame Pomfrey y pidió hablar con Blaise que lo acompaño a su oficina. Una vez allí puso un hechizo para que no se pudiera escuchar nada de lo que se decía allí y le contó lo que había visto en la noche y su preocupación por la psicosis de Aang.

-…Ya veo. Así que pasó de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Esto ya pasó? –Blaise bajo la cabeza con tristeza en sus ojos pensando a toda velocidad.

-Él… A veces cuando pasaban cosas impactantes para él empezaba a brillar, siempre perdía la conciencia. La última vez vio a mi madre siendo brutalmente atacada por su esposo sucedió lo mismo pero… fue muy fuerte y perdió la memoria –Dijo mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro -¡Es… algo que no le pude decir al profesor Dumbledore! El director piensa que mi hermano puede ser un peligro… pero las flechas... esas flechas son imposibles de quitar. Son runas creadas en Japón de hace más de 2000 años, no sé porque se las ponen a algunos niños que parecen tener potencial, pero t-todos… ellos… m-mueren jóvenes. –Empezó a sollozar más fuerte –Cuando mi madre se enteró de que su padre le había puesto eso lo mató pero ya era tarde… ella, e-ella… ¡Quiere que mi hermano tenga la vida más normal y feliz posible antes de que las runas lo maten! –Empezó a llorar sin consuelo – ¡Por favor Madame Pomfrey! ¡No se lo diga al director! Si él se entera tratara de estudiarlo. Sé que sería para tratar de ayudarlo pero eso destruiría el único deseo de mi madre. Ella ya tiene a muchos contactos en Japón. ¡Personas que enceraron a niños como Aang solo para estudiarlos y ver si resistían las runas! Si ellos se enteran… ¡se llevaran a Aang también! Y si lo estudian aquí Aang sospechará y cuando se entere será demasiado para él. ¡ÉL MORIRÁ! ¡No se lo diga! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por fav… -Siguió suplicando mientras lloraba. Madame Pomfrey lo abrazó y tranquilizó no le diría nada a Dumbledore por el bien de esa familia.

Más tarde Blaise terminó de lavarse la cara y se sintió un poco culpable al verse al espejo. Había hecho lo necesario, si, el fin justificaba los medios. No podía permitir que Dumbledore se metiera más con su hermano si lo que el sombrero decía era verdad. Tenía que tener cuidado nadie debía saber nada. Agradeció haber heredado al menos parte del poder de convicción de su madre y su capacidad de actuación, lo habían ayudado mucho. Recordó lo último que le dijo a Madame Pomfrey y su charla con su hermano.

_Flashback:_

_-Gracias Madame Pomfrey._

_-Está bien cariño. –Le acarició el pelo._

_-Yo… quisiera pedirle un favor más…_

_-Claro, ¿Cuál?_

_-Por favor, mi hermano se preguntará que pasó. Es mejor que no se entere lo de anoche y… yo quisiera que apoye mi mentira. Parece que volar de esa manera lo daña…_

_-¿Qué le dirás?_

_Al salir de la oficina se limpió las lágrimas bastante antes de poner un rostro serio y fue donde su hermano._

_-¡Blaize! ¿Qué pasó? –Aang se levantó de golpe yendo hasta él._

_-Madame Pomfrey me dijo que tienes…_

_-… ¿Qué te dijo? –Agradeciendo que a Aang no le interesaba Naruto como para darse cuenta de la similitud le dijo_

_-Es… es el viento que produces. Cuando lo usas en poca cantidad como con tus trucos del Galeon no te hace nada pero… Al volar usas demasiado… tu "viento control". El problema de tu poder es que controla hasta las más mínimas partículas y al volar el viento mismo ataca a tu sistema circulatorio* a nivel micro-celular. Destruyendo tus células tú… podrías morir. ¡No debes volar Aang, no con tu poder al menos!_

_Fin del Flashback._

Aun recordaba la miraba de desesperanza de su hermano que trataba de dar pequeñas objeciones antes de asentir con la cabeza gacha. Un problema menos pero era un dolor de cabeza más para él. Pero ahora estaba decidido averiguaría que era su hermano, no podría decidir nada más hasta que no supiera la verdad.

Para Aang las semanas pasaron de manera angustiosa a pesar de haber aprendido a controlar el crecimiento de su varita. Extrañaba la sensación que había sentido en el aire, como si perteneciera ahí, y ahora no podía hacerlo, se hacía daño, no le sonaba lógico pero si la enfermera lo decía debía ser cierto. Las personas en Hufflepuff eran amables eso le ayudó a olvidarlo todo, y gracias a Aang la sala común de Hufflepuff era más alegre. Disfrutaban entre amigos jugando y después de algunos discursos contra la selección por sangre logró unir a los de sangre pura con los demás. Estaba sorprendido que no conocieran música Muggle, era la mejor ya que los magos se cerraban demasiado, era una lástima que los aparatos eléctricos no funcionaran dentro de Hogwarts pero prometió a todos que haría una gran fiesta donde les enseñaría la música Muggle.

Finalmente llego Halloween, el gran comedor se veía genial hasta que de repente entró el profesor Quirrell gritando que había un Trol en las mazmorras. El Director envió a todos a sus salas comunes. Aang corrió a la mesa de Slytherin sin importarle ir a su sala común y se acercó a Blaise.

-¿Aang qué haces? Ve a tu sala común.

-¡No! No hasta que sepa que estas a salvo en la tuya, vamos.

Lo empezó a jalar antes de que pudiera responder, pero al salir Blaise lo detuvo.

-Espera puedo ir solo. Además nuestras salas comunes están en lados distintos, la tuya cerca de los jardines y la mía en… las mazmorras.

Aang se dio cuenta de lo que esto implicaba y le dijo

-Ve a decirle a un profesor yo iré a detenerlos, ahora.

Había momentos como este en los que parecía imposible no hacerle caso a Aang, cuando era realmente serio. Solo había pasado dos veces y en las dos su nuevo padrastro había tratado de golpearlos o hechizarlos. En esos momentos Aang se ponía serio y atacaba a quien sea para proteger a Blaise. Blaise corrió de vuelta al gran comedor.

Aang se dirigía hacia los primeros Slytherin para detenerlos cuando lo vio, una cosa enorme pasando un pasillo, avanzaba de manera torpe arrastrando un enorme palo entrando a un lugar, luego dos chicos de Gryffindor avanzaban hasta la puerta y la cerraban. Aliviado de que los Slytherin no estaban en peligro fue hacia ellos justo para oír.

-Ese era el baño de chicas… ¡Hermione!

Luego corrieron a la puerta nuevamente, Aang los siguió y vio porque gritaban, una chica estaba atrapada al otro lado del baño, para alcanzarla debían pasar al Trol algo que uno de los chicos trataba pero no lograba.

-Yo iré por la chica ustedes distraigan al Trol –Gritó Aang los dos lo vieron asombrados antes de asentir.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo harás?

-…Volando.

Saco su varita y la agitó, inmediatamente esta creció, la agitó de nuevo poniéndola detrás de él y esta se separó creando un planeador al instante. Se acomodó antes de gritar "Ahora". Los otros dos le empezaron a lanzar cosas, Harry saltó sobre el Trol en un impulso y se agarraba mientras el Trol se agitaba para botarlo. Aang voló por encima y fue hasta la chica mientras veía como Harry casi caía pero era agarrado por el Trol que levantaba la mano con el tronco para golpearlo y Harry esquivaba. Cerca de Hermione estiro la mano, esta lo agarró y él la cargo. Al parecer el planeador no era para dos porque este caía por el peso, Aang se esforzó más en controlar las corrientes de aire para pasar sobre el Trol, lograron pasarlo aterrizando un poco bruscamente. Ron apuntaba al tronco y finalmente lograba hacer que este vuele antes de caer sobre la cabeza del trol. Este cayó al suelo y Harry fue hacia ellos. Aang escuchó que estos hablaban pero estaba en el suelo mareado, veía flashes de el mismo cargando a alguien con una máscara azul igual en una situación peligrosa pero algo le decía que jamás pasó.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –Lo agitaba el chico de la cicatriz en forma de relámpago.

-S-si todo va bien. ¿Ustedes están bien?

Antes de que pudieran responder entraron el director Dumbledore y varios profesores se sorprendieron al ver la situación y al pedir explicaciones Hermione intervino.

-Fue mi culpa profesora. Leí sobre Trols y creí que podría derrotarlo sola, pero la verdad es que si Harry, Ron y Aang no hubieran llegado… habría muerto.

Después de reprenderlos le quitó puntos a la chica y le dio puntos a cada uno de los chicos antes de mandarlos de vuelta a sus salas comunes. Aang se quedó antes de ir.

-Profesora ¿qué paso con Blaise, digo con los Slytherin?

-No se preocupe señor Zabini su hermano y los demás están a salvo. Cuando su hermano nos avisó nuestro error los detuvimos y mantuvimos en el gran comedor, claro que ahora ellos se dirigen a su sala común puesto a que ya no hay peligro de Trol.

-Gracias profesora. –Aang inclinó la cabeza juntando sus manos cerca de su pecho una en un puño y la otra con la palma abierta. Aang se fue rápido antes de que la profesora preguntara sobre eso.

Fue silenciosamente detrás de los Gryffindor y escuchó.

-Te digo que Snape trató de conseguir lo que sea que el perro guarde mientras el Trol distraía a todos.

-Su pie estaba lastimado es la prueba definitiva Hermione.

-Por favor. El profesor Snape no haría eso, es un profesor. No haría nada contra tuyo ni contra Hogwarts.

-¿Contra Hogwarts? ¿El profesor Snape? ¿De qué hablan? Obviamente un profesor no haría nada contra el colegio.

Los tres saltaron al escuchar a Aang detrás de ellos. Lo miraron sin saber que decir articulando cosas sin sentido.

-N-nos referíamos a-a c-como… parece que el profesor Snape parece estar en contra de la regla del colegio que niega los favoritismos entre estudiantes. E-en especial con Harry.

-Eso es ridículo el profesor no tiene preferencias. –Después de todo no entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

-Eso les decía yo a ellos. Bueno aquí nos separamos, nos vemos Aang. –Se fue corriendo arrastrando a los chicos con ella. Aang se despidió y fue a su sala común.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos haya escuchado?

-No lo sé pero debemos tener más cuidado con esto. Si alguien descubre lo que sabemos puede resultar terrible. Vamos

-Hay algo que me molesta…

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?

-Creí que los rumores eran falsos, pero él mostró magia sobre la cual nunca leí. No debería poder volar sin escoba…

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin saber que pensar y volvieron a la sala común de Gryffindor sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Las semanas pasaron y Navidad llegó Aang y Blaise volvieron a su casa y con la ayuda de Blaise, Aang pudo invitar a muchos de la casa Hufflepuff a su casa para que conozcan música muggle. Aang la pasó de maravilla aunque Blaise se sentía un tanto incomodo, tenía que aceptar que era una buena manera de hacer contactos para el futuro. Muchos podían subestimar a los Hufflepuff pero grandes magos también salían de esta casa. Actualmente todos conocían al genio de Cedric Diggory, cuya familia no era sorprendente pero era obvio que él podía llegar lejos.

De manera tranquila los meses pasaron, Aang no le dijo a su hermano que voló para rescatar a la chica, no lo iba a preocupar. Aang usualmente charlaba con sus amigos de Hufflepuff pero también pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo con los Slytherin por su hermano. Le agradaban aunque eran más estoicos y podían ser muy engreídos cuando lo querían pero cada uno de ellos tenía su personalidad oculta y eso le fascinaba a Aang. También había hablado con Harry y sus dos amigos pero no mucho.

Finalmente el final del año se acercaba Aang estaba agradecido que ya no tenía esas extrañas alucinaciones, de repente vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione correr buscando al profesor Dumbledore. Los trato de alcanzar intentando descubrir porque la prisa pero se distrajo al chocar con el profesor Quirriell.

.

.

.

.

*Última mención de Naruto. Una de las tecnicas de Naruto es el Rasen Shuriken que a pesar de ser un ataque poderoso lastima al usuario al sistema circulatorio menor nivel pero el daño existe. Solo lo usé como inspiración, la idea del ataque y su efecto secundario no me pertenecen.

Creo que este capítulo es un tanto más corto pero solo lo corté para poner el final del primer año en dos partes. Es corto por una simple razón, aún no conoce a Harry bien asi que su vida escolar es bastante más tranquila. Los siguientes años ya son más largos porque empieza a hablar más con ellos.

No sé si anunciar las parejas o que se descubran con el tiempo...

Mah... Ja, mata ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar:the last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 6**

Finalmente el final del año se acercaba Aang estaba agradecido que ya no tenía esas extrañas alucinaciones, de repente vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione correr buscando al profesor Dumbledore. Los trato de alcanzar intentando descubrir porque la prisa pero se distrajo al chocar con el profesor Quirrell.

-Lo siento profesor. ¿Se encuentra bien? –Este parecía nervioso por alguna razón.

-E-e-est-toy b-bien. D-deber-ria volv-ver a s-su sala c-común s-señor Z-zab-bini.

-Sí, claro. Hasta luego profesor.

Aang se dirigió a su sala común pero recordó que quería ver si los Gryffindor estaban bien así que dio media vuelta. Pero cuando subía vio a lo lejos a los tres entrar a una puerta en el tercer piso. Era el lugar donde estaba prohibido entrar. Corrió para tratar de alcanzarlos, no sabía que pasaba pero era obvio que esos tres se exponían a peligro. Estaba lejos pero fue corriendo hasta la puerta, tardó un poco ya que estaba al otro lado y cinco pisos más arriba pero al llegar abrió la puerta y se encontró con un perro enorme de tres cabezas que parecía bastante enojado.

-Woah! –cerró la puerta sorprendido y luego recordó que los tres habían entrado ahí, tomó una bocanada de aire y entró con su varita lista. El perro lo vio y lo atacó, Aang empezó a correr alrededor buscando a los chicos mientras esquivaba las mordidas del perro. Pronto el perro lanzaba zarpazos en su dirección Aang esquivaba todo más por instinto sin saber bien que hacia hasta que quedó acorralado en una esquina. Sin opciones pensó en volar pero el perro lanzo un zarpazo logrando arrebatarle su varita que voló varios metros más allá. Vio como dientes se acercaban a gran velocidad y movió sus manos formando un circulo rápido en el aire antes de crear una esfera de aire sobre la cual se paró y se dirigió hacia la pared, en vez de chocarse logró dirigir la esfera de aire de manera a que esta floto por el aire con él por la pared y esquivó al perro. Siguió avanzando en la esfera hasta que lo vio, una pequeña puerta en el suelo, y estaba abierta seguramente habían salido por ahí ¿Pero por qué? Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la pequeña puerta esquivando unas cuantas veces más al perro, claro que primero recogió su varita. Al llegar a la puerta se dejó caer. Mientras estaba sobre la esfera no podía evitar ver a otros niños calvos con sus mismas flechas parados en las mismas esferas, sintió nostalgia y tristeza.

Al caer se dio cuenta que el suelo era muy suave se distrajo y vio al suelo, vio que era una planta extraña. Y esta trató de agarrarlo, la esquivó pero pronto esta trató de nuevo. Aang vio con desesperanza que los tres chicos o habían sido comidos por el perro o la planta los atrapó, no había salida. No lo iba a aceptar, así que empezó a separar las lianas de la planta con ondas de aire.

Con una de las corrientes pudo ver que bajo la planta parecía haber otra habitación, debía apurarse, al parecer se metieron en un lugar muy peligroso. Se metió al centro y creó un círculo de aire separando las lianas mostrando la habitación de abajo y se dejó caer mientras la planta cerraba el hueco rápidamente. Se sintió mareado mientras veía un pantano donde un monstruo de plantas los atacaba a él y a… a alguien más, dos personas. Se sacudió la cabeza, no podía alucinar, no ahora

Abajo no parecía haber mucho avanzó rápidamente hasta una habitación donde habían llaves volando y la puerta al frente cerrada. Vio una llave en el suelo tratando de volar pero sus alas habían sido arrugadas, la alzó y supuso que era la llave de la puerta. Gentilmente la sostuvo y la reparó con su varita, luego la acaricio, esta voló bien de nuevo y para agradecerle voló a la puerta abriéndola para él. Aang le agradeció y entró a la siguiente habitación.

Entró y de inmediato corrió hacia la figura en el suelo, era Ron, estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Trató de despertarlo pero no reaccionó, se disponía a tratar de llevarlo al hospital cuando la puerta delante se abrió y entró Hermione sorprendiéndose al verlo.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Podría preguntar lo mismo. ¿Qué pasó con Ron?

-Hablamos más tarde ahora es de suma importancia llevarlo a la enfermería y también mandarle una carta al profesor Dumbledore, lo más rápido posible.

Aang vio a Ron y dijo

-Llevare a Ron a la enfermería tu manda la carta.

Lo alzó y lo apoyó en su espalda y empezó a correr, corrió hasta la sala de llaves de nuevo, miro su varita, necesitaría impulso la hizo crecer y con otro movimiento esta se transformó en el planeador, corrió lo más rápido que pudo cargando a Ron y pudo elevarse hasta las plantas Aang sabía que chocarían pero debía hacer algo para apartar las plantas, se concentró en un punto y cuando iban a chocar volvió a crear un circulo de aire alrededor de Ron y él, estas hicieron un hueco suficiente para que Aang logre entrar a la fuerza y seguir volando hasta la puerta donde estaba el perro, que lo atacó apenas salió, volvió a esquivar mientras la vista cambiaba de nuevo.

Estaba en un lugar rocoso volando, luchando mientras esquivaba bolas de fuego, habían más que volaban a su alrededor pero en aparatos distintos a su planeador, esperaban algo.

Logró llegar a la puerta antes de desplomarse. No podía pensar en otras cosas, no ahora. Se levantó y corrió con Ron en su espalda, luego volvería a ayudar a Hermione. No sabía a qué se refería esta con enviarle una carta al profesor Dumbledore pero era más importante la vida de Ron. Madame Pomfrey lo miró sorprendida cuando trajo a Ron.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué carga un estudiante inconsciente, señor Zabini?

-Él, Harry y Hermione entraron al tercer piso, al lugar prohibido. Atiéndalo iré por los otros dos.

Se fue antes de que esta pudiera decir nada. Despues de unos segundos para dijerir la información mandó un mensaje a la profesora McGonagal con un patronus pero luego empezó a atender a Ron.

Aang corrió muy rápido, por un segundo estaba convencido que tenía que buscar sapos congelados para sus amigos enfermos pero recordó los hechos recientes *¿Qué me pasa?* se preguntó mientras corría, pero en la puerta encontró a Hermione con el profesor Dumbledore, este entraba apresuradamente.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Harry?

-El profesor fue por él. ¿Cómo esta Ron?

-Bien. Madame Pomfrey lo está atendiendo. ¿Puedes decirme por qué entraron aquí?

Hermione lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior. *¿Puedo decirle?*

-Te lo diré si me respondes unas pequeñas preguntas. –Aang la miró confundido.

-Claro.

Hermione no esperaba que acepte tan rápidamente.

-¿E-enserio?

-Sí. ¿Por qué no?

-Está bien. Quería que me expliques como hiciste para volar en Halloween…

-Ha um… eso… pues –parecía nervioso –utilice corrientes de aire para impulsar el planeador. –dijo resignado

-¿Enserio y como las usas?

-Con magia supongo.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-No estoy seguro. Solo controlo el aire.

-¡Jamás escuche de magia como esa! ¿Quién te enseño?

-Nadie. Siempre la supe.

Hubo un silencio. *No le dije los detalles pero tampoco le metí* pensó Aang. *No me está diciendo todo* pensó Hermione.

Lo que sea que los dos hubieran dicho fue interrumpido por la vuelta del profesor Dumbledore que llevaba a Harry flotando detrás de él.

-¡Harry! –Gritaron los dos.

-Afortunadamente no tiene nada serio pero necesita un descanso reparador por lo que lo llevaré a la enfermería. Señor Zabini, no sabía que estaba con ellos.

-No profesor, yo solo los seguí después de que ellos entraran, quería alcanzarlos y detenerlos para sacarlos de ahí pero solo encontré a Ron en el suelo, así que lo llevé a la enfermería. Hermione dijo que tenía que enviarle una carta a usted.

-Ya veo. Se lo agradezco.

Y se fue con Harry.

-Me toca. ¿Por qué entraron?

-…Es de alto secreto.

-Lo que yo te dije también. Solo lo saben mi familia y algunos profesores aquí.

-¡Pero todos saben que sabes magia extraña!

-Magia que me hace daño. Si vuelo mucho el viento me daña el sistema circulatorio y destruye mi cuerpo. Magia que es herencia de mi padre y su extraña secta Japonesa en la que estaba. Es todo lo que sé y ahora sabes más que el mismo director. Debería bastar con eso.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Jamás había esperado eso y tampoco ver el día en que Aang hablara fríamente. Había supuesto varias cosas pero no había esperado eso.

-Yo… lo siento. Pero ¿porque la usas si te hace daño?

-Solo la uso si es necesario. Para salvarte y para salvar a tu amigo hasta ahora.

-Gracias –se ruborizó avergonzada por haber preguntado –Fuimos porque un profesor iba detrás de lo que se llama la piedra filosofal. El director Dumbledore la guardo aquí por mayor protección con pruebas de varios profesores. Esta piedra es capaz de hacer inmortal a las personas además de transformar el metal en oro, es la meta de los alquimistas y hasta ahora solo Nicolas Flamel logró crear exitosamente una. Al parecer Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no murió hace 10 años y la necesitaba para recuperarse y hacerse inmortal. Fue Snape, él fue por la piedra así que fuimos a impedirlo. No sé lo que paso allí pero me alegra que Harry este vivo.

Aang la miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo se enteraban de esas cosas?

-Iré a la enfermería a verlos. Y creo que debería hacerme revisar, solo por si acaso. Tú también.

-Y-yo estoy bien gracias. Solo… no le digas a nadie más lo que hablamos, sobre todo al profesor Dumbledore por favor.

-No hay problema, no le diré a nadie.

Se separaron sin saber bien que decirse, había sido una conversación que daba mucha información de los dos lados tenían que pensar las cosas. Los días antes del final de curso Aang hablo más con Ron y Hermione. Fue en ese momento que se enteró que quien en realidad iba en búsqueda de la piedra filosofal era Quirrell y no Snape. Aang estaba preocupado por Harry, él no debería haberse enterado a tan temprana edad que el asesino de sus padres estaba tratando de volver y este quería matarlo, aún era muy joven en su opinión.

Finalmente llego el banquete de la última noche. Los Slytherin habían ganado con gran diferencia, en segundo lugar Ravenclaw, en tercer Hufflepuff y en último lugar Gryffindor por los puntos perdidos de Harry, Ron, Fred y George a quienes Aang aún no conocía. Sin embargo antes del banquete el Director se puso a hablar sobre los hechos y como había que poner puntos extras de último momento.

150 a Hermione Granger por muestra de gran intelecto al resolver un acertijo que muy pocos habrían logrado. 150 a Ron Weasley por muestra del mejor juego de ajedrez en la historia de Hogwarts. 150 a Harry Potter por gran valor y enfrentarse a grandes peligros.

Eso ponía a Gryffindor apenas 5 puntos detrás de Slytherin. El director siguió.

-Quiero otorgar otros 150 puntos a Aang Zabini por enfrentarse solo a peligros terribles con la única misión de rescatar a otras personas y no por primera vez. Por mostrar que no importa en qué casa uno esté siempre debe existir la unión. Que la confianza y la paz pueden existir dentro y fuera de las casas sin importar las diferencias uno con el otro. Sin importar si somos del león, del águila, la serpiente o del hurón. Las cuatro casas pueden vivir en armonía.

Aang sintió un enorme peso en sus hombros y culpa. En el fondo lo sabía, él no merecía que las personas crean en él, él había fallado, él los había traicionado, a todos… pero… ¿a quién?... Aang no entendía ni sabía a quién o como había defraudado pero sabía que lo había hecho. No merecía ser elogiado. Quería irse a su habitación, o a la torre de astrología, solo se quedó mirando hacia abajo, Blaise en la mesa de Slytherin se preguntaba qué tan grave sería levantarse e ir a distraer a su hermano, se maldijo un poco por haberle agarrado cariño al chico. Debía averiguar todo lo pasado en el año, debía averiguar cuál era el secreto de su hermano.

Y por último 10 puntos a Neville Longbottom, por necesitar valor para enfrentar a tus enemigos pero necesitar más valor para enfrentarte a sus amigos. Con eso Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas con Slytherin en segundo lugar, Hufflepuff en tercero y Ravenclaw en último. No era necesario decir que la única casa que festejó fue la roja.

Así el año terminó y el tren volvió a casa. Aang y Blaise vieron a su madre con una gran sonrisa mientras los abrazaba a ambos antes de ir a casa, su nuevo esposo los esperaba allí. Aang sonrió, ahora estaría con su familia de nuevo donde no tenía ninguna responsabilidad, donde podía vivir en paz aun si ocultaba culpa por sentir esta. Por ahora las cosas iban bien.

.

.

.

.

Mini trailer del segundo año:

_-Siento que antes no iniciamos bien, el año pasado fui bastante frio por la casa en la que fuiste seleccionado. ¿Por qué no iniciarlo de nuevo? Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. –Aang se sonrojó al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa del rubio._


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar:the last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 7**

El verano empezó, Zabini había logrado enterarse de todo en menos de dos semanas, sobre todo por las pesadillas de su hermano, las cuales ahora el escuchaba tomando notas. Había preguntado sobre estas a Aang y después de insistir Aang le contó temeroso de las alucinaciones.

Se enteró de cosas interesantes, tenía nombres y hechos pero aun no decidía si estudiarlos o no. Y lo que había dicho el vendedor de la tienda de varitas y el sombrero lo perturbaban. * "…Verá señor Zabini a mi padre le gustaban los mitos más perdidos dentro de la historia de la humanidad y decía que esta varita era de aquel que controlaba los cuatro elementos aquel al que llamaban el Av-…" "… ¿Crees correcto esconderlo de él? Al final depende de ti si se lo dices o no, pero ten en cuenta que esa es una respuesta que no solo influirá en tu familia. No, la situación es aún más grande de lo que imaginas. Si piensas buscar la respuesta de ello ten en cuenta eso, si prefieres dejar este secreto de lado… bueno a veces la ignorancia puede significar felicidad, pero si la verdad aparece de repente puede destruir todo rastro de felicidad pasada, presente y futura…" ¿A qué se refería con él que controla los 4 elementos? ¿Qué tan grave puede ser para desaparecer la felicidad? No entiendo… pero él ya controla el aire… eso quiere decir que podría controlar el fuego, agua y tierra también ¿no? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué es "Av-"? Ni siquiera sé si quiero averiguarlo… pero si es importante, ¿no debería aprender a usar sus poderes? Debo hablar con el sombrero… esperaré a que empiecen las clases, después de todo aún es muy joven, él jamás soportó presión o responsabilidad así que por ahora es mejor que no sepa nada.*

Con esa resolución el verano pasó de manera tranquila, Aang, él y su madre eran felices y estaban tranquilos, sería bueno que las cosas se quedaran así. Pero el verano tenía que acabar en algún momento. Una mañana llegó la carta para el material, una lista con sobre todo libros de un idiota sobre estimado. Al ver la lista la señora Zabini suspiró, sabia como reconocer a un mentiroso y ese hombre lo era de pies a cabeza, sus libros no servirían de nada. Los llevó al callejón Diagon lo más pronto posible para evitar la odiosa firma de autógrafos que se organizaría en unos días.

El 21 de septiembre fueron a la estación y antes de salir su madre les advirtió que no hicieran caso a nada que leyeran en los libros de ese hombre, de Lockart. Y con esa advertencia un nuevo año empezó. Volvieron a compartir compartimiento con Malfoy aun si el ambiente estaba pesado al inicio eso había muerto el año pasado, era difícil no simpatizar con Aang.

-Así que mi padre compró escobas para todo el equipo de Quidditch, es seguro que ganaremos la copa este año, no importa que trampas hagan.

-¿Entonces ya entraste al equipo?

-Sí, ¿algún problema Zabini?

-¡No! El que no aprovecha se lo pierde, solo usaste las ventajas a tu alcance además admito que los puntos otorgados al final del año pasado era injustos.

-¿Ha si? Pero si estos beneficiaron también a tu casa. Claro que ahora los más estúpidos te ven como un Buda extraño, portador de la armonía a Hogwarts. –dijo Draco rodando sus ojos.

-No es el punto si me beneficia, además yo no soy capaz de llevar armonía a ningún lugar. El punto es que les robaron la copa a los Slytherin, hasta donde yo sé lo único que hicieron todo el año Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors fue perder puntos, puntos que ustedes ganaron con esfuerzo y luego se meten en problemas arriesgándose por algo siendo mejor dejárselo a los profesores… deberían haberles quitado puntos. Entiendo que el profesor Dumbledore quiera mostrarles reconocimiento, pero siento que ellos solo se meterán en más líos…

Hubo un silencio. Aang estaba siendo objetivo no estaba ni por Gryffindor ni por Slytherin. Estaba siendo justo… y los Slytherins tenían razón incluso desde ese punto de vista. Malfoy le sonrió y estiró la mano.

-Siento que antes no iniciamos bien, el año pasado fui bastante frio por la casa en la que fuiste seleccionado. ¿Por qué no iniciarlo de nuevo? Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. –Aang se sonrojó al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa del rubio.

-Claro. Soy A-… Zabini, Aang Zabini –le tomó la mano –será un placer ser tu amigo. –le dedico una sonrisa enorme.

*OK… esto es muuuuy extraño, ¿Qué fue ese sonrojo? No solo es amigo de Potter y Diggory pero también de Malfoy solo falta alguien en la casa de Ravenclaw y creeré que él realmente está trayendo armonía en las casas… o al menos muchos contactos para el futuro* pensó Blaise.

La conversación fue ligera después de esto, llegaron a la estación sin eventos importantes. Luego pasaron a carruajes que al parecer avanzaban solos. Sin embargo Blaise vio caballos negros, pero no eran normales parecían despellejados y eran muy flacos. Cuando le preguntaron si pasaba algo negó con la cabeza y continuo, era mejor no decir que él veía algo que otros no.

Llegaron al castillo y Aang se fue a la mesa de Hufflepuff, la selección pasó, el banquete empezó antes de que Draco empezara a hablar.

-Zabini, ¿logras ver a Potter?

-¿M? Veo a su amiga, Granger, sin embargo ni Weasley ni Potter están aquí al parecer.

-¿Dónde demonios están?

-¿Preocupado por Potter, Malfoy? ¿O celoso que Wealey tampoco este?

-¿De qué demonios hablas Zabini? Sera mejor que te retractes por tus insultos.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento Malfoy. Tal vez Potter es tan idiota que no logró entrar a tiempo por el muro a la estación. –Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Sabes Zabini, eso es muy probable.

El resto del banquete continuo y finalmente todos volvieron a sus salas comunes. Draco notó como Gryffindor tenía puntos negativos, empezó a reír y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Blaise señalándole los puntajes.

-El año inicia muy bien.

El año continuó, efectivamente Draco Malfoy fue aceptado en el equipo de Slytherin casi de inmediato. Blaise había empezado a buscar información para decidir si investigar o no sobre Aang mientras Aang se sentía especialmente feliz de pasar el dia con amigos de diversas casas. Incluso había conocido a una extraña pero divertida chica de Ravenclaw de primer año, Luna.

Conlos deberes y las clases el año avanzó de manera bastante tranquila hasta Halloween. El banquete transcurrio de manera tranquila con todos disfrutando de un show de esqueletos danzantes contratado por la escuela. Aang charló, jugo y rio yendo de la mesa de Slytherrin a la Hufflepuff. Harry, Ron y Hermione lo habían invitado al aniversario de muerte de Sir Nicolas pero al no conocerlo sintió que no debería estar en una fiesta tan íntima por lo que no fue.

Al salir del gran comedor y cuando ya se dirigían a los dormitorios lo vieron. Primero notaron que el suelo estaba totalmente húmedo, mientras más avanzaban más agua había y cuando llegaron cerca de los baños vieron a Harry, este estaba delante de algo colgando y Ron y Hermione detrás.

Algo iba mal.

Llevados por la curiosidad todos se acercaron y vieron que la gata de Filch era lo que estaba colgado… y con sangre estaba escrito "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed". Por un segundo que pareció eterno todos estuvieron en silencio. Y de repente Malfoy empezó a hablar.

-Los próximos serán ustedes sangre s-…

Aang le tapó la boca, sabía lo que el otro iba a decir, y sinceramente no era el momento. Filch viendo el tumulto se adelantó abriendo los ojos en pánico cuando vio a su gata. Y luego a Harry… justo delante.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi gata? –grito en desesperación. Avanzó hacia Harry y lo botó contra la pared casi ahorcándolo. Pero antes de que alguien lograra hacer algo el Director y otros profesores llegaron. Blaise vio como cada uno de ellos se tensó al leer el mensaje aun sin ver a la gata. Con la intervención Harry se pudo librar, y al examinar a la gata se anunció que solo estaba petrificada. Mandaron a todos de vuelta a sus dormitorios excepto a Harry, Ron y Hermione. No se supo más.

Aang los buscó los siguientes días, pero dado a que los Hufflepuff compartían clases casi siempre con Ravenclaw no pudo hablar con ellos hasta una semana después. Los vio entrando al gran comedor.

-¡Eh, chicos! –se dieron la vuelta y lo saludaron. Ron había sido más frio con él desde el inicio de año, al ver que Aang y Malfoy cada vez eran más amigos. – ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué paso la noche de Halloween?

Se miraron entre ellos dudando.

-¿Y por qué un amigo de las serpientes quiere saberlo? –Ron dijo antes que los otros.

-¡Ron! –Hermione parecía preocupada. Aang se puso serio.

-No espero que lo entiendas Ron, pero es posible ser amigo de personas de otras casas. Yo los considero a ustedes mis amigos; al igual que considero amigos a Draco, Theodore, Pansy y obviamente mi hermano. De la misma manera me gusta hablar con Cedric, Hannah, Justin y todos los de mi casa y hace pocos días conocí a cuatro chicas de Ravenclaw: Penelope, Padma, Luna y Cho. No soy solo amigo de los de Slytherin y si les pregunto no es para pasar el chisme, es porque me preocupo por ustedes.

Dio la vuelta para irse, Hermione recordó la charla del curso pasada, no les había dicho nada a los otros sobre la enfermedad de Aang ni nada que él le había dicho. Pero ella sabía que él había arriesgado gravemente su salud por ayudarlos.

-¡Espera, Aang! –Se dio la vuelta –Creo que le podemos contar a él, después de todo nos ayudó mucho el curso pasado.

Harry asintió, Ron solo miró a otro lado avergonzado ahora después de las palabras de Aang. Fueron a un salón vacío y le contaron lo sucedido, Aang los vio sorprendido.

-Dumbledore sabe que yo no lo hice, pero la gente nos ha estado viendo de manera extraña desde ese día…

-Además está el asunto de la cámara. Aún no sabemos a lo que se refiere. Hice algunas investigaciones en la biblioteca después de clases todos estos días pero no encontré nada.

-¿Vieron en la sección prohibida?

-Claro que no. No podemos entrar sin un permiso.

-Pero eso es muy fácil. Solo pídanle una a Lockart, Pansy lo hizo para sacar un… algo y funcionó. Jejeje. –Hermione lo miro de manera desaprobatoria.

-¿Qué es lo que buscaba? –Preguntó Harry curioso.

-Am… nada de lo que preocuparse.

-¡Es una Slytherrin claro que es para preocuparse!

-No era nada muy malo Ron. Ni siquiera era para ella, fue mi hermano quien le pidió el favor… yo solo escuché por casualidad.

-¿Qué tipo de libro era Aang? Podría tener algo que ver con lo que está pasando. –Aang entendió lo que Harry insinuaba.

-No fue mi hermano el que le hizo eso a la señora Norris, Harry y tampoco Draco. Solo era un libro sobre magia teórica Chaman o algo así. –Aang estaba nuevamente serio y algo enfadado. Hermione vio el ambiente tenso nuevamente.

-¡Gracias Aang! Haremos eso si mi plan no funciona. Y no te preocupes dudo mucho que Za-… Blaise o ningún otro Slytherin haya hecho eso. Ahora deberíamos ir a clases o llegaremos tarde. Vamos.

Jaló a los tres chicos fuera del salón. Harry y los otros fueron hacia Historia y Aang fue a los jardines para Herbología.

.

.

.

.

¡Gracias por el review! No pensaba poner esto hasta la proxima semana y pensaba poner algo más corto pero bueno tu review me animo para subir esto hoy a pesar de que mi conciencia grita "¡Tienes tarea de Japones!".

Bueno aun asi me parece un tanto corto pero no quierro subir gran cantidad porque a pesar de que ya estoy en el libro 4 será complicado subir con la misma regulidad (si tengo alguna).

Ja, mata ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar:the last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 8 **(Renuncie a poner titulos porque soy mala en eso)

Jaló a los tres chicos fuera del salón. Harry y los otros fueron hacia Historia y Aang fue a los jardines para Herbología.

Zabini entró a Historia cansado. Había estado averiguando de otros tipos de magia, incluso con libros de la sección prohibida. Pero no había nada del control de los elementos. Aún no acababa el año pero él no era muy paciente.

Las clases empezaron cuando de repente Granger preguntó sobre la cámara de los secretos al profesor Binns. Todos prestaron atención, al igual que él pero algo más rondaba su mente. *¿Cómo no se me ocurrió preguntarle a Binns? Él está aquí desde hace muchos años, es probable que sepa algo. De esa manera evito el problema de infiltrarme en la oficina de Dumbledore, porque sinceramente antes de que logre agarrar al sombrero ya tendré al viejo sobre mí.*

La explicación se dio. Binns no parecía tomar muy enserio el tema era, después de tod,o solo una leyenda. La creación de las casas, la enemistad de Slytherin y Gryffindor, la partida del primero de Hogwarts anunciando que había una cámara donde había dejado un monstruo que solo él podía controlar. Después de la breve explicación el profesor siguió su clase sobre las revoluciones Gobblin.

Al final de la clase Blaise les dijo a los otros.

-Adelántense, se me olvidó poner mi nombre en la tarea que entregamos a Binns.

Los otros solo asintieron y fueron. Pero Harry se dio cuenta de esto y decidió ver si eso era verdad. Le hizo señales a Ron y Hermione y ellos también se quedaron detrás de la puerta a escuchar.

Blaise fue hasta el escritorio de Binns pensando bien en las palabras que diría. No quería que el profesor se dé cuenta de la unión entre lo que le preguntaba y Aang.

-Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una consulta?

Binns se sorprendió que alguien se quedara al final de su clase, segunda sorpresa en su clase en un solo día.

-¿Hay algo sobre las revoluciones Gobblin en los años 30 que no hayas entendido?

-No, me pareció fascinante y claro como usted explicó las estrategias que *(1)Frigrits usó para dirigir la revolución. Uno de los combates que muestra claramente el intelecto de estas criaturas y el narcicismo de los magos; lo que los puede llevar fácilmente a la derrota. –Afuera Harry y Ron se miraron con los ojos totalmente abiertos sin entender nada de la conversación. Bin asintió de manera aprobatoria.

-Veo que entendió claramente la idea, señor…

-Zabini, Blaise Zabini profesor.

-Señor Zabini. Entonces me pregunto por qué se quedó atrás. ¿Tiene alguna otra duda?

-En realidad me crucé con un término en las vacaciones. Algo que me dejó intrigado y por más que investigue sobre eso no encontré libros al respecto en la biblioteca.

-Si no está en los libros disponibles de historia lo más probable es que pertenezca a otra materia, señor Zabini.

-No lo creo profesor. Me preguntaba si usted escuchó sobre la existencia de alguna magia antigua en la que se base el manejo de los cuatro elementos. No me acuerdo muy bien el nombre, pero era algo que empezaba con Av-… algo.

-El Avatar. –*Bingo, cayó* pensó Blaise –Es un interesante tema y teoría del origen de la magia como es hoy en día. Sin embargo es aún más infundado y menos conocido que la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos. Sobre ese tema solo sé que había cuatro tipos de magia según los elementos y solo uno, el llamado Avatar seria el maestro de los cuatro elementos. Se supone que ese mito tiene que ver con la evolución de la magia y con la relación entre magos y Muggles, pero es tan antiguo y poco comprobado que no se lo puede tomar como cierto ni saber más. Ni siquiera la identidad de dicho Avatar. Solo se podría averiguar más en la biblioteca del Sahara, bajo tierra.

-¿Biblioteca del Sahara? ¿A qué se refiere profesor?

-No pierda tiempo señor Zabini a esa biblioteca solo se puede entrar dando algún texto a cambio. Ningún mago ha pisado esa biblioteca desde hace muchos siglos. Existe una criatura que lo protege y evita la entrada a extraños, el lugar entero está rodeado de magia extraña que hace imposible aparecerse e incluso hacer la mayoría de los hechizos con varita.

-Pero usted dijo que se puede entrar dando un texto a cambio.

-Sí, sin embargo solo si el texto en si es de suficiente valor para la criatura que cuida el lugar. Y no sirve tratar de darle textos actuales ya que ella tiene sus propios mensajeros que llevan los textos actuales. Estos mensajeros claramente no son humanos, son animales.

-¿Y cree usted que allí haya información sobre el Avatar?

-Todo, ya sea verdad o leyenda se encuentra allí. Desde mitos e historia Muggle hasta cualquier tipo de magia buena u oscura está allí. No hay ningún lugar con tanta información y aun así tan imposible de alcanzar.

-Ya veo. Gracias profesor, fue de gran ayuda. Hasta luego. –El trío de oro corrió a otro pasillo para no ser descubierto.

Blaise salió con una idea de que hacer ahora. Debía entrar a esa biblioteca. Solo tendría que encontrar un texto con suficiente valor.

Esperaron hasta estar seguros de que Blaise se había ido y nadie iba en su dirección.

-¿Para qué quiere Blaise saber que es el Avatar? ¿Habían escuchado de eso?

-Nunca Harry, p-…

-¿Escucharon eso? ¡Hay una biblioteca con imaginable información Muggle y mágica! ¿Creen que los innombrables tampoco logran entrar ahí? ¡Por Merlin! Tengo que buscar un texto lo suficientemente valioso para entrar allí.

-Rayos, si Hermione logra entrar allí es seguro que no volverá a salir.

-Probablemente logre entrar si muestra una recopilación de todas sus tareas hasta ahora.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír. Hermione se alejó ofendida y ellos olvidaron el tema tratando de seguirla. Pero Hermione no. Ella era el cerebro del grupo por algo. *El Avatar, magia antigua y diferente, el control de los elementos… se parece a lo que Aang hace, él controla el viento… puede ser que Aang controle el viento con esa magia antigua pero en ese caso no tendría por qué salir dañado al usarla. Blaise está muy interesado por eso, significa que lo sabe y lo relaciona con Aang. Además él buscaba información sobre el Avatar no sobre los que controlaban el viento en cuestion, lo que resulta sospechoso. ¿Hay acaso una posibilidad de que esa magia exista hasta hoy en día? Tal vez en Japón como me dijo Aang, pero si el Avatar es alguien tan poderoso como el profesor Bin dijo que era Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo habría buscado. Más personas sabrían sobre él… La respuesta de Aang del año pasado no concuerda totalmente con lo que sabe Blaise, no creo que Aang mintiera, es probable que Blaise se lo esté escondiendo… la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Debo averiguar más sobre eso con la poción multijugos, tal vez logro sacarle algo a Blaise sin que Harry y Ron se den cuenta. Me duele ocultarles algo así pero debe ser Aang quien se los cuente… aun si no es tan cierto como parece*

Las elecciones para entrar al equipo de Quidditch finalmente llegaron, para Gryffindor entró Harry como buscador, Draco y Blaise también habían ingresado al de Slytherrin. Aang deseaba entrar al de Hufflepuff, pero en su estado no podía permitirse. Porque cada vez que estaba en el aire tenia alucinaciones, de eventos o un juego parecido solo que con un solo balón y muchos postes. No, no podía entrar al equipo, solo sería un estorbo si se la pasaba pensando en otras cosas. Esto realmente lo frustraba porque antes de entrar a Hogwarts había podido volar sin problemas, las cosas habían cambiado el momento que entró y las alucinaciones comenzaron.

De esta manera llegó el primer partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherrin. Aang se sentó con Ron y Hermione y ahí finalmente preguntó por qué no habían llegado a tiempo Ron y Harry al inicio del año.

-¿Cómo es que el muro no los dejó entrar?

-No lo sabemos, pero aún faltaban unos minutos para sellarse –se defendió Ron

-¡¿Y su mejor idea fue volar en un auto robado?!

-¡No sabíamos que hacer!

-Esperar a sus padres, mandarle una carta al director, avisar al ministerio, tomar el autobús noctambulo. Ron, tenían muchas opciones –Hermione intervino.

-Tranquila Hermione. Lo bueno es que llegaron vivos. Además con el vociferador que le enviaron a Ron creo que ya fue reñido demasiado. El partido iniciará.

No se dijo más, vieron el partido y todo inició normal pero de repente una bludger empezó a seguir a Harry y solo a él. Vieron asustados, como todos, la persecución; como Harry trataba de conseguir la snitch antes de que la bludger lo matara. Aang quiso intervenir pero Hermione lo detuvo con la excusa de que podía lastimarlo en vez de ayudar.

Draco igual perseguía la snitch delante de Harry, dando lo mejor pero Harry logró pasarlo y la bludger se dirigía ahora a Draco que estaba detrás de Harry. Cada vez más cerca, iba a golpear a Draco, este trató de esquivarlo pero era muy tarde. Aang saltó de la tribuna sacó su varita y la hizo crecer ignorando a Hermione. Giró su varita una vez y la impulsó hacia adelante enviando una onda de viento que dio a la bludger alejándola de Draco. Aang caía al campo pero Draco también, había perdido el equilibrio en su escoba y cayó, al parecer se lastimó las piernas al caer.

La bludger con el desvió causado por Aang ahora se dirigía a Harry por su lado, algo que Harry no vio y cuando ya tocaba la snitch la bludger lo golpeo en su brazo rompiéndolo. Con un alarido de dolor estiró su otra mano atrapando la snitch para terminar todo y empezó a caer al suelo. Aang no había podido detener la caída de Draco pero la de Harry la suavizó así este solo se hecho en el suelo suavemente.

Pero nadie previó que la bludger volviera a intentar seguir golpeando al chico en el suelo, Harry la esquivó dos veces. Aang al ver esto tomó impulso, dio una vuelta y con una onda más fuerte golpeo la bludger cortándola por la mitad con el viento, esta cayó al suelo de manera inútil.

Aang se tumbó en el suelo mientras todos se metían a la cancha. De nuevo tenía imágenes en su cabeza de él cortando enormes piedras de esa manera, piedras lanzadas por un hombre al parecer viejo con gran musculatura y que parecía un tanto loco. Cuando se dio cuenta vio a Lockart delante de Harry diciendo.

-Al menos ya no tienes huesos rotos.

-¡Pero es un brazo sin huesos!

*¿Qué pasó?* Vio que se llevaron a Harry hacia la enfermería y entendió, el profesor inútil del cual les había advertido su madre había lastimado más a Harry… y ahora se dirigía al equipo de los Slytherrin, hacia Draco. *¡No! No dejaré que lastime a más amigos* se levantó y fue, el profesor insistía en curar a Draco. Aang fue se puso delante de Draco y puso su varita, ya en tamaño normal, cerca del cuello del profesor en gesto de amenaza.

-No es necesario profesor. Draco será llevado a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey lo atenderá. Usted puede volver a su despacho.

Viendo la seriedad del chico Lockart retrocedió.

-O-oh vamos… Aang no hay que ponerse a la defensiva, aún por la persona que uno quiere.

De repente la mirada de todos los Slytherrin se volvieron frías, Lockart sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Tratando de mantener su actitud altanera de siempre se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

-S-sin embargo veo la necesidad que usted tiene en estar a solas con él en este momento, por lo que dejaré este trabajo a Pomona. Estaré en mi despacho si necesitan ayuda más experta.

El profesor se fue. Los Slytherrin palmearon la espalda a Aang como agradecimiento. Este se sentía ruborizado y no por las felicitaciones, se sentía así desde que el profesor había dicho que se ponía a la defensiva por Draco, porque lo quería. Como si esas palabras lo hubieran afectado a un nivel que no entendía, decidió ignorar eso por el momento. Llevaron a Draco a la enfermería con un hechizo levitatorio. Mientras curaban a Draco fue a ver a Harry. La mayoría del equipo rodeaba su cama.

-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó a Hermione.

-¡Aang! Pues… si curaban la fractura ya estaría saliendo de la enfermería pero con el desafortunado accidente del hechizo del profesor Lockart –sonaba como si quisiera defenderlo pero a la vez lo culpara – él… tendrá que quedarse esta noche para permitir que sus huesos vuelvan a crecer.

-Hermione acéptalo. Ese hombre es un inútil, afortunadamente evité que dañara a Draco. ¿Por qué la bludger siguió a Harry?

-No lo sabemos, eso es magia muy avanzada… además se supone que solo Madame Hotch tiene acceso a los accesorios de Quidditch antes del partido. Ella se habría dado cuenta si algo estaba mal antes del partido. Lo que sea que pasó debió ser durante el partido.

-¿Quién pudo haber sido?

Ella no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza. Después de un tiempo Madame Pomfrey botó a todos de la enfermería para que Harry pudiera dormir.

-Señor Malfoy no tiene nada, váyase.

-Vamos Draco –le ofreció su mano –no querrás quedarte solo con Harry ¿o sí?

No lo pensó dos veces. Dejó de fingir y tomó la mano que le ofrecían, era una mano fría y tranquila. Se levantó y la soltó, Aang se sintió algo desanimado cuando lo hizo pero no dijo nada. Cada uno se iba a ir a su sala común cuando de repente Draco dijo:

-Hey Zabini. –Los dos hermanos lo miraron –Eh… me refería a Aang. Un Malfoy paga sus favores, ven con nosotros a nuestra sala común nadie dirá nada.

Era obvio que el inicio de la frase solo era una excusa, lo segundo una invitación y lo último una amenaza, nadie se opuso. Ahora mucho más animado Aang los siguió. Era cierto que los Slytherrin tenían un humor mucho más negro y eran muy sarcásticos pero al haber vivido con Blaise, lo que recordaba, podía ver cada vez más a través de sus duras palabras. En su mente, jamás lo diría en voz alta, ellos eran personas amables incomprendidas que no sabían cómo expresarlo sentía cierta familiaridad con ellos. Como si cualquiera de ellos lo podría seguir para lastimarlo o incluso matarlo, pero después ser un gran amigo. Aang lo llamaba el "efecto Zuko" aunque no entendía porque le había puesto ese nombre. Esa tarde a pesar de la derrota de Slytherrin el ambiente en su sala común fue ligero y muchos reían por lo bajo por las cosas que hacía o decía Aang, a veces tan desconcertadoramente mal que inducían a risa más que al enojo.

Draco estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

.

.

.

*(1) Gobblin muy inteligente inventado por mi que no volverá a aparecer en el fic xD.

¡Hola, gracias por el nuevo review! ^.^/

Hoy avance 13 nuevas páginas en word lo que me animó muuucho. Asi que subí un cap más por esta semana.

A mi tambien me gusta mucho la idea de crossover Harry Potter y Avatar pero como eran tan pocos no me conformé y decidi hacer mi propio fic y me gustó tanto que decidi subirlo para saber si solo era yo a la que le gustaba la idea jajaja.

Mil gracias de nuevo por el nuevo review asi que este cap es para ti. ^.^/

ps: A mi tampoco me gusta Katara xD y me dio mucha pena matar a Toph :(


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar:the last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 9:**

Draco estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

Aang salió muy tarde de la sala común de Slytherrin ya en horas prohibidas. Corrió por los pasillos lo más silencioso posible y cuando ya casi llegaba a su sala común vio una luz repentina, como un Flash en otro pasillo. Sin resistir la curiosidad fue hasta allí casi tropezándose con un cuerpo. Lo esquivó y lo vio, era un niño de primer año que siempre estaba alrededor de Harry pidiendo fotos; que terrible era la fama.

Y luego lo golpeo lo terrible de la situación, sacó su varita. Vio a todos lados y recordó que más al fondo estaba el despacho de la profesora Sprout. No pudo dar ni 5 pasos cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-Señor Zabini, se puede saber qué hace fuera de su cama a estas horas de l-… -El profesor acababa de ver el cuerpo del otro alumno en el suelo. Aang se dio la vuelta para ver que mandaba un extraño animal luminoso por otro pasillo.

-P-profesor, y-yo… estaba yendo c-… -se jaló el cuello de su túnica mientras hacia una mueca.

-¿Qué hacía a estas horas fuera de su cama?

-Estaba en l-… -sabía que si decía la verdad los de Slytherrin también estarían en problemas por dejarlo estar ahí hasta tan tarde y haber dejado que alguien que no era de su casa entrara. Busco una excusa en la cual solo él salir afectado. Agradeció la influencia de su madre y hermano que lo ayudaron en lo que era comportarse tranquilo y mentir.

-¿Acaso tuvo una pérdida de memoria? Responda. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Yo… pensaba ir a la biblioteca para averiguar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos.

-¿A estas horas de la noche? Cree que soy est-…

-Pensaba entrar en la sección prohibida señor –no debía mostrar ninguna emoción. Su rostro era inescrutable, sintió que si mostraba algo le robaría su rostro. Otras imágenes le rondaban su mente. Un especie de monstruo parecido a un cien pies con un rostro cambiante. El pánico creció pero no dejó relucir nada.

-¿Y por qué lo dice tan voluntariamente si sabe que será castigado?

-Porque es mejor ser castigado por algo que si iba a hacer a por algo que no hice y que es mucho peor que mi falta inicial.

Antes de que se pudiera decir más el director y la profesora McGonagall llegaron. Los dos vieron a Collin Crevey en el suelo con temor y luego a Aang con curiosidad.

-Profesor Snape por favor dirija al señor Zabini a mi oficina. Minerva hay que llevar al señor Crevey a la enfermería, hablaré con Pomona y luego volveré para hablar con el señor Zabini. Vamos.

Mientras los otros se iban Snape agarró de manera brusca la tela del hombro de la túnica de Aang y lo empezó a jalar.

-Parece que Potter tiene el don de influir sus malas costumbres a otros estudiantes. Quién diría que la necesidad de buscar atención causando problemas fuera contagioso.

-Harry no me influyó en nada Profesor, yo lo hice por voluntad propia.

Llegaron a una gárgola Snape dijo el nombre de un dulce y una escalera empezó a aparecer.

-Potter solo causa desastres y cualquiera que se acerque mucho a él termina haciendo lo mismo. Espere dentro señor Zabini, pero no crea que porque hablará con el Director se salvó de detención. Quiero verlo todas las noches a las 8 en punto por un mes entero, además le quitare 20 puntos a Hufflepuff por su salida nocturna. Y otros 20 a Gryffindor porque estoy seguro que Potter tuvo algo que ver en esto.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Profesor! Harry no-…

-Le sugiero que se calle Señor Zabini si no quiere perder más puntos. Lo veré mañana a las 8 en punto.

Snape se fue dejando a un ultrajado Aang en la oficina *Ok Harry si tenía razón al decir que Snape es injusto con ellos*

Vio a su alrededor, habían muchas cosas extrañas y de repente su vista se posó en un pájaro rojo que lo miraba con inteligencia. Se acercó a él pero vio algo más que llamó su atención, el viejo sombrero seleccionador estaba en un estante detrás del pájaro. Miró a la puerta antes de ponerse el sombrero.

_¡Oh! Pero si es usted. Veo que tiene muchas preguntas sin responder en su mente._

*Tú sabes por qué soy diferente, por qué controlo el viento. Por qué este me hace daño, por qué tengo alucinaciones… por qué todo esto me pasa. Dímelo, por favor.*

_Todo eso es algo que usted tiene que descubrir. Todo lo que está pasando anuncia algo grande, solo vivo de memorias que veo en la mente de las personas no puedo ver el futuro, pero solo por lo que veo se acercan momentos difíciles para la comunidad mágica y ahora que usted está aquí la comunidad Muggle también se verá definitivamente afectada._

*¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué mi presencia es algo importante?*

_Usted teme eso. Tiene un miedo profundo que debe recordar y afrontar, no puedo decirle que pasó porque son recuerdos que ni yo puedo ver. Pero si quiere responder a esas preguntas solo debe recordar. Pero tenga en cuenta que lo importante no son las respuestas a esas preguntas, no, lo importante es ¿Quiere realmente saber la respuesta de estas?_

No, Aang no lo quería. Muy dentro de él sabía que eso cambiaría todo, sabía que su vida tranquila habría terminado, y no quería eso.

-¿Todo bien Señor Zabini?

Aang había estado tan concentrado que no había escuchado a Dumbledore entrar y observarlo con curiosidad. Dio un salto y se sacó rápidamente el sombrero.

-S-sí, gracias. Lo siento Profesor, lo pondré en su lugar –su voz sonaba extrañamente débil y ronca. Puso el sombrero de vuelta en el estante y fue del otro lado del escritorio de Dumbledore.

-El sombrero seleccionador puede ser un gran consejero por la sabiduría que guarda pero no hay nada como contarle algo importante a un amigo. Recuerde eso Señor Zabini, no guarde sus dudas e incertidumbres solo para sí mismo… y aquello que le puede leer la mente en este caso, claro.

Aang observó al hombre delante suyo, volvía a alucinar viendo a otra persona igual de avanzada edad, aunque más gordo y bajo que el Director. Sintió que podía confiar en los dos a pesar de todo. Esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias Profesor.

-Lamento mucho mantenerlo despierto aun a estas horas pero es de suma importancia saber si pudo ver lo que atacó al Señor Crevey.

-Lo siento mucho Profesor, no vi nada. Yo volvía a mi sala común cuando vi un flash en otro pasillo y cuando fui encontré a Collin en el suelo, pensaba decirle a Madame Sprout sobre lo que pasó pero cuando me iba el Profesor Snape me detuvo.

-Ya veo, es una verdadera lástima… Una cosa más, si usted estaba volviendo a su sala común ¿Por qué le dijo al Profesor Snape que iba a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca?

Aang se maldijo por dentro.

-Eh… -no había salida –Y-yo… lo lamento mucho Profesor. La verdad yo estuve toda la tarde y la noche en la sala común de Slytherrin –si esto sorprendía al Director no lo supo, este solo entrecerró un poco más los ojos como si lo analizara –Draco me invitó y acepte. Al salir ya era tarde y vi a Collin al volver… pensé que metería en problemas a los de Slytherrin si le decía al Profesor Snape la verdad…

-Ya veo. Fue un acto noble de su parte. Puede volver a su habitación a descansar todo lo posible antes de las clases de mañana. Le rogaría que no diga nada sobre el Señor Crevey.

Aang se despidió y fue hacia la puerta cuando se acordó de un detalle.

-Profesor… el Profesor Snape le quito 20 puntos a Gryffindor asumiendo que Harry me había incitado a ir a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. No sé si sería posible que usted…

-Oh claro. Ya que no iba a la biblioteca es seguro que Harry no lo incitó a hacer algo. Le devuelvo los 20 puntos a Gryffindor. Sin embargo no le puedo devolver los puntos a Hufflepuff ya que usted estaba fuera de hora. Sin importar las circunstancias.

-No se preocupe Profesor, tampoco pido los puntos de vuelta. Los perdí haciendo lo incorrecto y los recuperaré con esfuerzo para ayudar a mi casa. Buenas noches Profesor.

-Buenas noches Señor Zabini.

El director se quedó en su despacho dudando. No veía porque dudar del chico a pesar de la magia extraña. Sabía que el sombrero no le diría nada, además no era la manera de averiguarlo. Aang solo era un niño, no podía ser el causante de los ataques.

A pesar de que Aang no dijo nada la ausencia de Collin fue rápidamente notada y los rumores se esparcieron.

-Te digo que ese chico no dejaba de molestar a Potter, fue por eso.

-Hannah, eso no es posible. Harry no haría algo así.

-¡Tú lo dices porque eres su amigo!... Espera. ¡No le dirás que dije esto ¿Cierto?! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! No quiero ser la siguiente. –De repente la chica salió corriendo.

-¡Hannah! ¡Espera!

Aang vio que era inútil. Cualquiera que no fuera de Slytherrin pensaba que Harry tal vez, solo tal vez era el causante de los ataques. Vio el anuncio del club de duelo en el muro de notificaciones de su sala común. Fue con paso dudoso, cuando llegó se encontró con su hermano y le contó lo que pasaba.

-Potter se lo merece, espero que más piensen q-…

-¡Blaise! No digas que se lo merece cuando jamás has hablado con él. Deja de lado tus prejuicios hacia los Gryffindor y sobre todo hacia Harry. ¿Acaso también te burlarías si todos pensaran así de mí?

Blaise se tensó, lo había logrado. Aang sabía que si lo ponía a él o a otro Slytherrin de ejemplo Blaise no habría reaccionado pero si se ponía a sí mismo como ejemplo las cosas cambiaban. Porque Blaise lo conocía, porque Blaise sabía que si todos lo tenían en el punto de mira el sufriría, por cosas que ni el mismo entendía bien.

-¿Pasa algo? –Draco había llegado

Los dos fingieron tranquilidad y cuando pidieron que se juntaran por parejas los tres se miraron. Aang vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione en el mismo dilema. Agarró a su hermano y lo acercó.

-Habla un poco con él, conócelo, él es una buena persona, por favor.

-¿Qué? P-pero-…

-Ven. ¿Draco puedo entrenar contigo?

-Sí. ¿Y Blaise?

-Él ya tiene con quien entrenar. Ya vuelvo.

Lo jaló hasta el trío de oro.

-Ron, Hermione ¿Por qué no son pareja ustedes?

-¿Tú entrenarás con Harry?

-No. Pero conseguí a alguien que lo hará tranquilamente y sin causar problemas.

Empujó a su hermano con más fuerza de la necesaria. Este chocó con Harry sin poder detenerse. Harry se sonrojó por la súbdita cercanía del otro chico, al ver el sonrojo del otro Blaise también se sonrojó. Cuando se dieron cuenta se alejaron de golpe.

-Aang no pienso…

Su protesta se quedó en el aire porque el chico ya no estaba allí. Se vieron obligados a entrenar juntos y extrañamente ninguno intento matar al otro, algo que podrían haber intentado fácilmente ya que Lockart había perdido rápidamente el control de la situación y muchos se atacaban peligrosamente y al más puro estilo Muggle.

Al inicio se habían mirado incómodos por la situación los otros aún se organizaban así que Harry intentó decir algo.

-…Tú… eres el hermano de Aang ¿no?

Blaise tuvo unas enormes ganas de responderle sarcásticamente pero se resistió. Intentaría ser cortés aun si solo por Aang.

-En efecto, y tú eres Harry Potter ¿no?

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?

-Así que tú tienes derecho a ser sarcástico pero yo no. –Blaise no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Harry lo imitó antes de responder.

-Lo siento, la costumbre, puedes culpar a Malfoy.

Iniciaron el duelo pero no había espacio y pronto Harry fue empujado por personas que se golpeaban al estilo Muggle. Blaise se detuvo y por reflejo agarró a Harry antes de que este cayera. Fue en ese momento que Blaise pudo ver de cerca esos verdes ojos. Se atragantó al ver el profundo y puro color que era opacado por los lentes del chico que siempre estaban en mal estado. Lo ayudó a levantarse aun tosiendo, Harry le golpeo la espalda pensando que era su culpa, aunque en cierto nivel si lo era. Cuando se calmó Harry quería agradecerle, al parecer había prejuzgado a algunos de Slytherrin, pero antes de poder hacerlo Lockart lo llamó.

Aang y Draco habían iniciado de manera tranquila pero al ver el desorden se dieron cuenta que no serviría de nada tratar de entrenar.

-¿Qué te parece si retomamos esto otro día? Cuando haya un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras competente.

-Si esperamos eso jamás lo haremos, lo sabes ¿no? –Aang contestó riendo y Draco le correspondió antes de convertir su sonrisa en una más perversa.

-¿Acaso tratas de retarme a un duelo clandestino? No huiras ¿o sí, Buda? ¿No es mucha violencia para ti?

-Deja de llamarme así, teñido. Me enfrentaré a ti esta misma noche si quieres. –los dos sonreían divertidos.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera responder el profesor retomó el control y decidió hacer una demostración. Lo que solo empeoró las cosas.

Harry y Draco fueron enviados al frente a hacer una demostración que no terminó bien ya que Harry habló en pársel y pareció que tentaba a la serpiente a atacar a Justin Fletchey, después de eso enviaron a todos de vuelta a sus dormitorios. Aang notó que ahora miraban a Harry aun peor, como si las sospechas hubieran sido confirmadas.

La situación solo empeoró cuando se encontró unos días después el cuerpo de Justin con Nick casi decapitado, los dos petrificados y Harry al lado. Harry no soportaba que lo vean así, incluso sus amigos no estaban seguros que él no fuera el heredero de Slytherrin. En ese momento acababa de abandonar la biblioteca enojado cuando vio a Blaise.

Blaise se había encontrado confundido desde el día del duelo, no podía dejar de pensar en que Harry no era el desastre que esperaba y que sus ojos eran realmente hermosos.

Harry fue hacia él recordando lo del club de duelo.

-¡Zabini! –Blaise volteo a verlo.

-Potter. ¿Y tus amigos? –Harry pareció incómodo.

-En la biblioteca. Las cosas han estado incomodas por los demás así que me fui.

-Te refieres a lo de ser el heredero de Slytherrin. –era una afirmación no pregunta –Si de algo te consuela casi nadie en Slytherrin cree que lo seas. –Harry rodó los ojos soltando una risa falsa.

-Es un verdadero alivio –dijo sarcásticamente. Blaise comenzó a reír –Por cierto. Quería darte las gracias por lo del club de duelo.

-No hay problema Potter, lo hice por reflejo, nada más. –sabía que se refería a evitar que cayera.

-Aun así.

-Ya debo irme. Por cierto –apuntó su varita a Harry y antes de que este pudiera defenderse Blaise dijo –Oculus Reparo. –Los lentes de Harry de arreglaron y limpiaron –Así está mejor. No ocultes tus ojos, son tu punto fuerte.

Blaise le giño el ojo antes de irse riendo, Harry se quedó congelado y sonrojado sin entender bien.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola, gracias por el review! Pues me alegra mucho que te guste ^.^/ y sobre tu sospecha... ¿Quién sabe? ¡No diré las parejas! Aunque no son tan difíciles de imaginar xD.

Hoy volví a terminar de leer "Juego de Tronos" de George R. R. Martin... sigue siendo tan frustrante, triste y genial como la primera vez...

Así que... me dieron instintos homicidas. ¡Si no tengo reviews mataré a un personaje que no tenía pensado matar!

Muajajaja


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar:the last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 10:**

Blaise le giño el ojo antes de irse riendo, Harry se quedó congelado y sonrojado sin entender bien.

Finamente llegó navidad Blaise y Aang se quedaron en Hogwarts ya que su madre estaba de luna de miel con su nuevo esposo. Hermione se sintió mal por no haberle contado a Aang sobre la poción multijugos pero era necesario ya que ella había tomado pelo del mismo Aang. Él no aparecería porque Hermione hizo con un hábil hechizo que accidentalmente hizo que el tintero del chico cayera ensuciando al profesor Snape que lo llevó ese mismo instante a detención a pesar de ser navidad. Cuando pusieron los pelos en las pociones el suyo tomo un color celeste brillante, le resultó muy extraño.

-¡Por Merlin! No creí decir esto pero Hermione la esencia de Millicen Bulstrode parece apetitosa… aunque un tanto toxica –dijo Ron

-Si lo comparas con los de Crabe y Goyle es seguro –respondió Harry

-No tenemos tiempo, solo tómenlo.

Ella tomó rápidamente su poción, no sabía tan mal pero se fue con la débil excusa de vomitar al baño. Cuando la transformación terminó se sintió mal y nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, no le gustaba mentir a sus amigos pero era necesario. Activó un hábil hechizo de ilusión sobre ella, en si tenía que lucir como un gato ante otros pero no lo había dominado aun y duraba poco. No supo cómo lucia exactamente para Harry y Ron pero al parecer algo así como un término medio entre gato y humano.

Cuando se fueron corrió buscando un Slytherrin, encontró a Theodore Nott. Tomó aire y todo el valor que pudo.

-¡Hey Theodore! –Este se dio la vuelta y lo saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza -¿V-viste a mi hermano?

-Sí, lo vi hace poco en la biblioteca tratando de escurrirse de nuevo a la sección prohibida. Si te apuras lo encontraras en la entrada siendo botado por Pince –esbozó una sonrisa ante la idea.

-¿Por qué trata de entrar a la sección prohibida? –Nott la vio con ojos calculadores.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Hermione entró en pánico debía alejarse de Nott.

-S-solo curiosidad. Jajaja iré a ver si ya lo botaron, hasta más tarde.

Corrió sin esperar respuesta, eso no había salido bien. Debía actuar mejor o Blaise la descubriría. Cuando llegó efectivamente vio a Madame Pince quitándole puntos al chico y cerrando la puerta en su nariz.

-¡Blaise!

-¡A-Aang! –el también parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Eh… Te quería buscar para hablarte de algo. Pero no puedes decirle de esto a nadie y menos a alguien de Slytherrin.

-Claro. –Hermione quería saltar de la expectación.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día… Sobre P-Harry –Hermione luchó por no mostrarse muy sorprendida –Estuve pensando y tenías razón. No creo que él o ningún Gryffindor sean unos completos idiotas y te culpo por eso, al parecer me contagiaste tu tolerancia. Él… parece no ser tan insoportable y te doy el crédito. Hablaría más con él pero estoy seguro que él no querría que le presten más atención por hablar con un Slytherrin así q-…

-No completamente. Mira, al inicio Harry no se llevó bien con Slytherrin porque tuvo peleas con M-Draco desde el inicio. Pero Harry… estoy seguro que él aceptaría hablar contigo si le demuestras que no lo vas a atacar en cuanto se dé la vuelta y no le importará si lo ven por eso.

-Aang, no lo haré. No quiero que toda mi casa me dé la espalda por ser amistoso con Potter. Ni tú con tu gran amistad con Draco podrías evitar que me odiaran por eso. Solo te lo decía pero no haré nada sobre esto, ahora por favor finjamos que esta conversación jamás pasó. Ya es suficiente con mi comportamiento del otro día.

-¿Qué comportamiento?

-…Digamos que traté a Potter con más amabilidad de la necesaria, perdí el control. Eso es todo, pero no puede volver a pasar. –Blaise parecía distraído Hermione lo vio como una oportunidad.

-Espera. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Hace unos días el acababa de salir de la biblioteca porque las miradas lo incomodaban.

-Harry no fue hostil contigo ¿cierto?

-¿Eh? No, él fue igual de amable aunque no tanto como yo… si es que eso era amabilidad.

-¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

Blaise pareció recuperarse de su desesperación personal.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber? –Ahora estaba mucho más serio.

-Para nada –dijo Hermione rápidamente – solo curiosidad.

-Es todo Aang. No voy a acercarme más a Harry.

-Está bien, pero te aseguro que siempre se podría conseguir una solución. Y no te preocupes parecerá que olvide totalmente esta conversación si es lo que prefieres.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Voy a la sala común de Slytherrin. ¿Vienes de nuevo a colarte a Draco?

-¿Eh? ¿Colarme? –Blaise le sonrió con malicia.

-Así que no te das cuenta ni de lo que haces. Quedas bien en Hufflepuff, haces honor a tu casa –con eso empezó a reír. Hermione iba a reclamar pero sintió que su pelo empezaba a crecer.

-Debo irme tengo castigo con el Profesor Snape, iré luego si puedo.

Corrió sin esperar respuesta, no estaba muy lejos del baño. Entró y se metió al cubículo donde antes estaba. Varios segundos después escuchó a Harry y Ron entrar, salió fingiendo que el efecto afortunadamente se había pasado en ella también. No podía creer que Blaise había aceptado que Harry le caía bien y que al parecer había algo más. Recordó que hacía unos días había encontrado a Harry tratando de leer un libro con el rostro totalmente rojo, era obvio que no lo leía, nadie podía sonrojarse de esa manera leyendo un libro de pociones y menos sin haber dado vuelta la página en más de 30 minutos. Decidió guardar la conversación en su mente y no decir nada ni a su propia imagen en el espejo. Los hermanos Zabini realmente eran más interesantes de lo que la mayoría creía.

Ellos le informaron que Malfoy solo dijo que la cámara ya había sido abierta hace 50 años y la investigación no sirvió de mucho hasta que un día Harry encontró un diario viejo, se lo mostraron a Aang por si conocía el nombre. Cuando Aang lo tomó durante unos segundos sintió como si se separara de su cuerpo y se vio a sí mismo y a los otros desde arriba. Pero cuando vio el diario vio una sombra, a un chico joven que lo observaba pero un aura totalmente oscura lo rodeaba. Aang entró en pánico y de repente se vio de nuevo en su cuerpo.

-¡Aang! ¿Estás bien?

-Y-yo… no lo creo. El nombre no me parece conocido pero… cuando lo toqué… -no estaba seguro de decirles lo que había visto. Luego recordó las palabras de Dumbledore. Le había dicho todo a su hermano pero sentía que también podía confiar en Harry y Ron, además Hermione ya lo sabía. –La verdad es que cuando lo toqué fue… como si flotara, y vi a alguien al lado del diario Harry. No creo que sea bueno que lo tengas, lo mejor sería quemarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres que viste a alguien? No lo puedo quemar, siento que Tom tiene respuestas.

-¿Tom? Harry, no hables de un libro como si fuera una persona.

-Y cómo quieres que lo llame Ron. Enserio siento que nos puede aclarar cosas, fue él el que me dijo sobre la expulsión de Hagrid.

-Harry, ¿realmente crees que Hagrid fue el que abrió la cámara?

-No… no quiero creerlo pero es lo único que tenemos…

La campana sonó y se dirigieron a clases. Al salir de la última clase el trio se encontró con Penélope Clearwater, quien se quejaba porque le dolia mucho el estomago. Seamus y Dean estaban cerca de ella junto con Percy Weasley. Y cuando Seamus le preguntó el porque de su dolor solo respondió "No te metas en mis jodidos asuntos, tú eres chico". Viendo la situación Hermione la acompaño a la enfermería ya que ella iba camino a la biblioteca porque tenía una teoría que confirmar sobre el monstruo de la cual quería estar segura antes de hablar con Harry y Ron.

Era imposible saber que ninguna de ellas volvería a sus salas comúnes.

Se las encontró más tarde, las dos paralizadas.

Harry decidió preguntarle a Hagrid ante eso y fue con Ron a su cabaña. Aang se enteró más tarde y estaba seguro que habían hecho algo estúpido y loco cuando los de Gryffindor le informaron que no vieron a ninguno de los dos. Cuando fue a la cabaña de Hagrid solo los encontró a los dos cubiertos en polvo, sudando y pálidos.

-¡Párenla ustedes dos y su instinto suicida!

-¡Aang! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no importa ahora Ron. Aang averiguamos algo…

Le contó sobre su incursión en la cual se mostraba la inocencia de Hagrid y su nueva cercanía a la muerte. Aang no le parecía que tres niños estén más cerca de encontrar al culpable de los ataques, pero Hermione y muchos habían sido afectados y ya no podían seguir las cosas así. Si era necesario él mismo se enfrentaría al monstruo. Las cosas debían parar, por los paralizados, por Hermione, por su hermano y por todos sus amigos era su deber protegerlos. O al menos así se sentía.

Aang los ayudó activamente en su búsqueda los siguientes días por primera vez, incluso entraron a la sección prohibida una noche y la siguiente volverían.

Aang fue a ver Hermione a la enfermería antes de encontrarse con los chicos.

-No te preocupes Hermione averiguaré quien está detrás de esto y lo detendré.

Cuando se deba la vuelta vio un papel en la mano de la chica, lo tomó y leyó. De repente sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y corrió encontró a los chicos camino a la biblioteca.

-Harry, Ron miren esto. Hermione encontró lo que está atacando a todos.

Los dos leyeron y lo comprendieron, un basilisco, nadie lo había visto directamente, iban a ir a buscar un profesor pero escucharon unas voces fueron sigilosamente y vieron otro mensaje escrito en sangre. "Sus huesos yacerán en la cámara por siempre", se habían llevado a Ginnie. A Ron casi le dio un ataque pero en ese momento debían hacer algo.

-Harry, Ron vayan por Lockart si él trata de ir por Ginnie necesitará saber que hay un basilisco dentro, al menos para no hacerse matar al instante. Yo iré por Dumbledore.

Se separaron cuando Aang ya casi alcanzaba a Dumbledore chocó con alguien. Vio a Draco y Blaise delante de él.

-Aang. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Draco, Blaise! Eh… No tengo tiempo hay que ayudar a Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué pasó?

-El monstruo secuestró a Ginnie y se la llevó a la cámara, Lockart irá. Harry y Ron fueron a avisarle que es un basilisco y debo ir con Dumbledore para decirle todo.

Blaise palideció.

-¿Q-quieres decir que H-Potter entrará en la cámara con el incompetente a enfrentarse a un basilisco?

Draco palideció.

-Ese estúpido…

Aang lo comprendió, Harry no esperaría. Vio a Draco y Blaise pensando.

-Ustedes vayan por Dumbledore y díganle yo iré con Harry.

-Espera. ¿Dónde es la cámara?

Aang pensó en los ataques, la niña muerta, el diario, el baño…

-…En el baño de chicas de este piso, probablemente… ¡Vayan!

-Iré contigo. Draco dile al Director, un Slytherrin le es fiel a su familia. –Draco los vio dudando.

-Draco… por favor. Esto es importante, Harry y los otros pueden morir.

Draco no entendió por qué pero eso aclaró sus dudas. Asintió una vez y corrieron en direcciones distintas.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Crei que no subiría nada esta semana.

¡Gracias por el review, como siempre, te adoro! Jaja

Y no mataré a nadie no planeado, eso cambiaria mi historia, lo decia en broma (aunque me tienta mucho tu propuesta). O bueno más que nada era rabia porque perdí el inter en casa hoy apenas lo recuperé asi que pude subir este cap que resulta ser... ¡El casi último del segundo año!

Y ahora resulta que el segundo es más corto que el primero pero bueno ¡El tercero es más largo! Y ni hablar del cuarto que sigo escribiendo y parece eterno el inicio por ciertas cosas xD.

¡Me alegra que te gusten las parejas! Tarde meses en decidirlas xD

¡Ja, mata ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar:the last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 11:  
**

Draco no entendió por qué pero eso aclaro sus dudas. Asintió una vez y corrieron en direcciones distintas.

Blaise iba detrás de Aang preocupado cuando sintieron un temblor. Corrieron un tiempo en el camino Aang vio al pájaro de la oficina de Dumbledore pasar cerca de ellos adelantándolos. Finalmente llegaron y entraron al baño, dentro había un gran hueco donde se suponía que habían lavamanos se acercaron y no se veía el fondo.

-No me digas que Harry saltó por aquí.

-Iré detrás, espera a Draco y al Profesor y dile-…

-No me quedaré. Iré contigo.

Se vieron y Aang supo que Blaise saltaría si no lo llevaba.

-Está bien. –Abrió su planeador –agárrate fuerte.

Harry estaba en peligro, lo sentía. Trataba de concentrarse en la bajada pero la oscuridad del lugar y una nueva alucinación no ayudaban. Voló más rápido, Harry o Katara estaban en peligro los atacaban el basilisco o Azula y sus amigas; sintió que comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Vio a alguien vestido de celeste agarrar un cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo repetía _"Katara, katara, katara, perdón no llegué a tiempo, katara, __katara, __lo siento, __lo siento mucho…"_ Detrás una chica ciega terminaba de matar a unos soldados vestidos de rojo, usaba las piedras a su alrededor y se movía como si bailara, en ese momento lo notó, los brazos de la chica se balanceaban inútilmente a sus costados. El dolor creció dentro de él, dolor, dolor, su mundo se llenó de dolor incluso sentía que se golpeaba; pensó que se perdería en el cuándo escuchó una voz lejana.

-¡…lín! ¡Aang reacciona! ¡Auch! ¡Carajo, mierda, por Merlín Aang caemos!

Reaccionó, abrió los ojos y vio que su planeador había vuelto a su forma de varita, caían de manera torpe golpeándose con la cueva a su alrededor. Agarró la mano de Blaise y con su otra mano empezó a liberar aire hacia abajo para aminorar la velocidad de la caída. Funcionó cayeron más suavemente hasta llegar a una extraña sala. Cuando pisaron se dieron cuenta que el suelo estaba lleno de huesos, una voz les interrumpió.

-¡Aang! ¿Hablaste con Dumbledore? –Vieron a Ron en ese lugar y a Lockhart en el suelo.

-¿Y Harry? –Ron se sorprendió que fuera Blaise quien preguntara.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Él es mi hermano Ron, y me ayudo a llegar aquí sin matarme. Dumbledore debe estar en camino. ¿Dónde está Harry? –lo vio dudando pero respondió

-Siguió este pasaje, hubo un derrumbe separando esta parte con lo demás por culpa de Lockhart. He tratado de sacar las rocas pero solo logré hacer un hueco por el que un pájaro extraño entró. Los dos se miraron, Aang corrió a tratar de apartar las rocas. Blaise sabía que apurarse era esencial, aun si no quería aceptarlo se sentía preocupado por el pelinegro.

-Aang –no se detuvo -¡Aang! No lograrás nada con eso. Usa aire control y… si puedes tratar de mover estas mismas rocas como si pudieras mover la tierra también.

Aang lo vio y recordó su visión, se preguntó si Blaise también la había visto, dejó el tema de lado y se concentró. Primero liberó una fuerte corriente de la misma manera que había cortado la bludger pero las rocas se mantuvieron en su lugar, ahora con marcas de haber sido cortadas pero no más. Lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado. No sabía cómo mas hacer con su varita. De repente Blaise le quitó su varita.

-Trata de hacerlo sin esto.

-P-pero…

-Tu poder está en ti, hermano, no en la varita. Tú consigues girar una moneda en tus manos sin necesidad de varita. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Si vas a usar esto que solo sea como ayuda.

_:_

Draco corrió, se cruzó con un pájaro en el camino y finalmente vio a Snape y Dumbledore. Snape se fue hacia el lado contrario antes de que Draco pudiera alcanzarlos pero si alcanzó a Dumbledore.

-¡Profesor! –Respiró recuperando su expresión fría –Aang y Blaise fueron detrás de Potter porque decidió que arriesgar su vida de nuevo sería entretenido. S-solo le digo para que Slytherrin no pierda puntos.

Dumbledore sintió curiosidad por el inusual comportamiento de heredero de la familia Malfoy y luego pensó en los hermanos Zabini. Aang parecía ser una buena influencia para ellos. Y luego entendió la noticia del joven Malfoy.

-¿A dónde se dirige el señor Potter?

-…A la cámara de los secretos con Weasley.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Sabe dónde está la cámara?

-Sí. –Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a grandes y apresurados pasos por alguna razón se sentía preocupado, *pero no y repito no es por Potter* pensó mientras aceleraba el paso al ver que el Director lo seguía.

Llegaron al baño de chicas y vieron el enorme hueco al centro de los lavamanos.

-Señor Malfoy vaya y de aviso de la situación a Madame Pomfrey que tenga la enfermería preparada.

-Profesor yo tamb-…

-Agradezco que se ofrezca voluntariamente Señor Malfoy pero le aseguro que arriesgar su vida ahí abajo no ayudará a nadie en nada. Pero su ayuda es requerida aquí, Harry puede estar muy lastimado junto con la señorita Weasley y todos los que bajaron.

La rabia creció dentro de Draco, quería ir y ver que todo estuviera bien, dos de sus amigos estaban allí, Potter también y los demás. Claro que era un pensamiento muy poco Malfoy y por eso se resignó y con la misma mascara fría de desinterés asintió.

Dumbledore se dejó caer en el hueco preparando ya el hechizo para hacer la caída tranquila. Cuando tocó el suelo con elegancia y suavidad se sorprendió al sentir el viento y magia dentro de ese lugar y delante suyo vio un tornado.

Aang había usado su varita en tamaño grande solo como ayuda como le había dicho su hermano haciéndola girar sobre él, luego esta solo cayó mientras él hacia crecer y formaba el viento con movimientos que le resultaban naturales. En su mente ignoró las visiones y solo se concentró en algo, Harry estaba en peligro debía sacarlo de ahí. El viento empezó a parecer más leve pero su sonido al girar creció, Aang sabía que todo el viento seguía ahí porque sentía el viento y el sonido en sus manos casi como si le cortara.

Sintió que era suficiente y dirigió el viento hacia el enorme derrumbe. Blaise supo que esto era algo mucho más que viento ya que vio como las rocas eran literalmente cortadas en muy pequeños pedazos antes de ser mandadas a volar, tan rápido como empezó terminó destrozando todo a su paso mandando a volar los mini trozos de rocas. Vio a Weasley a su lado con cara de idiota por lo que veía y a su lado el profesor que comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia. Y solo su instinto Slytherrin lo llevó a alzar su varita invocando un 'Protejo' sobre los tres.

Vio astillas golpear con fuerza su escudo y de repente este se rompió. *Mierda* pensó y únicamente logró protegerse el rostro con los brazos pero las rocas no llegaron. Abrió los ojos y vio a Aang delante a unos metros desviando las rocas y aquellas que escapaban del escudo de su hermano chocaban con otro. Se giró y vio a Dumbledore a su lado jamás espero sentirse tan aliviado de ver al director ahí.

Una vez que ninguna roca volaba notaron que el camino por donde había ido Harry estaba totalmente despejado.

Blaise y Dumbledore fueron los primeros en avanzar por el pasaje. Dumbledore tenía muchas preguntas pero podían esperar. Dejó que los otros lo siguieran pero fue delante para poder protegerlos si algo pasaba. Cuando escucharon gritos al final de otro pasillo se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de uno de sus ex alumnos, cuando entraron vieron a un joven dar un último grito antes de desaparecer, un ave roja parada sobre el brazo de Harry y una chica de pelo rojo tirada en el suelo cerca a Harry. Y de repente Ginny se despertó y vio a Harry con ojos avergonzados.

El director fue hacia ellos y cuando lo notaron se pusieron más rígidos

-Vengan, Madame Pomfrey los espera para asegurarse de su salud. Quisiera preguntarles algunas cosas pero su salud es primero. Vamos, sus amigos hicieron todo para ayudarlos.

Salieron jalados por el Fenix, Aang en su planeador y Dumbledore no necesitaba algo en especial para volar su magia le daba alternativas más independientes y que le ahorraban esfuerzo a su ave.

Todos fueron obligados a ser examinados por una preocupada enfermera incluso Draco que ni siquiera había entrado, al final solo Harry necesitaba quedarse ahí para su gran disgusto.

Cuando Ron le había contado que Blaise y Draco lo había ayudado Harry pensó que tal vez el veneno del basilisco le había afectado el cerebro. También le contó lo que Aang hizo con lujo de detalles, después de hablarlo supieron que Aang les ocultaba algo y cuando le preguntaron este prometió decirles cuando Hermione despertara. Necesitaba su apoyo aun si solo era con su presencia.

Finalmente llegó el día, dos días después de Harry, Dumbledore pidió la presencia de los hermanos Zabini en su oficina. Blaise esperaba poder mantenerse con la historia que ya habían contado pero algo le decía que esta vez el director no cedería ante su historia tan fácilmente.

Entraron juntos Aang estaba nervioso pero Blaise estaba en pánico aun así no lo mostró ni un solo segundo.

-¡Ah! Señores Zabini los estaba esperando. ¿Quieren un caramelo de limón?

Solo eso fue suficiente para que Aang volviera a sentirse tranquilo, alzo 3 caramelos y se los metió en la boca, Blaise los rechazó amablemente.

-Lo que ustedes hicieron ese día fue muy noble de su parte, Aang una vez más me has demostrado que eres alguien leal y digno de confianza -*¿entonces para que lo trae aquí?* Pensó amargamente Blaise –Blaise, aun no estoy seguro de los motivos que lo llevaron a usted y al señor Malfoy a ayudar a Harry pero tienen mi más sincera gratitud. Yo, naturalmente, ya se lo dije al Señor Malfoy. -*Pero no al mismo tiempo que a nosotros lo que significa que no es el punto de la reunión*

-Sin embargo…-*aquí viene*- no puedo evitar recordar lo que vi esa noche Aang. Esa magia no solo era muy poderosa, era magia tan compleja y diferente que muy pocos magos en el mundo mágico entero podrían haberla hecho. ¿Comprende esto? -*Solo se dirige a Aang… significa que esta prueba es para mí ya que Aang no sabe nada, si digo una sola cosa que llame su atención habré perdido. ¿Debería siquiera hablar?*

-¿Eh?... Sí, bueno no. No entiendo a qué se refiere profesor.

-Su magia es diferente señor Zabini. La magia siempre deja marcas porque es la mezcla de muchos elementos mágicos que se unen en una varita y su dueño. Sin embargo la suya es pura… como si fuera un solo elemento. -*Demonios, ¿acaso lo sabe?* trató de controlarse para no mostrar nada, acompasó su respiración. –Es limpia, pura. Me refiero a la magia que usted hizo, en la cámara claro, no dejó marcas; nada.

-…La verdad no lo sé, profesor. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero B-… *¡Mierda le dirá todo! ¡Debo interrumpirlo!*

-Profesor. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa el sonido que se escuchó? Aang hizo varias veces magia con viento antes pero nunca escuché ese silbido o que las cosas se corten.

-Señor Zabini eso es algo sobre lo cual solo puedo dar suposiciones.

Se callaron esperando que las dijera.

-El viento y el sonido están unidos: El sonido viaja a través del viento, y el viento al soplar muestra su presencia con sonido. En este caso me parece que el poder del viento fue controlado por Aang a un nivel en que todo su poder y potencia se encontraron encerrados creando ese potente silbido. El viento empezó a viajar a una velocidad tal que empezó a cortar todo lo que esta tocaba como el poder de un tornado concentrado y más fuerte; prácticamente fue como si controlara el sonido.

*Eso es una mejora en su viento control lo que significa de cada elemento utilizado puede ser mejorado y perfeccionado o dividido y conservado, como las varitas. Este poder… ¿tiene un límite?*

-Su poder señor Zabini es algo enorme y temo que podría descontrolarse. Así que les pido a los dos que si tienen alguna información más por favor la mencionen ahora.

…

-Lo siento profesor, no sabemos mucho sobre esto… Ni siquiera nuestra madre, al parecer mi padre le dijo muy poco antes de su desafortunada muerte.

-…Bien. Y usted Blaise, ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo que aumentar?

-No Señor, estoy tan confundido como usted en cuanto a la magia de mi hermano. Lamentablemente no tengo nada que aumentar.

-…Ya veo, una lástima. Les pido que si en el futuro se enteran de algo, por favor, vengan a darme aviso de eso, mi puerta estará abierta.

-Sí señor.

-Pueden retirarse.

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, Blaise no supo porque su última respuesta estuvo cargada de burla hacia el director. Esperaba no haber arruinado todo con esa última respuesta.

Justo cuando salía Aang se detuvo y se giró.

-Profesor… ¿piensa dar puntos a las casas por lo sucedido?

-…Me parece que los involucrados lo merecen, aunque también quitaré puntos a la joven Weasley pero no pienso decirlo en el comedor, cosas como estas es mejor guardarlas para cuidar a la niña de lo que podría ocasionar que los demás lo sepan.

-Lo entiendo y me parece acertado. Sin embargo sería bueno si también omite mencionar a mi hermano y a Draco. Un anuncio de ayuda a un Gryffindor no será bien recibido.

Su hermano asintió detrás de él.

-Está bien. Omitiré mencionarlos pero si aumentaré sus puntos por sus actos.

-…Esto… Lo hace como un homenaje ¿cierto? Para alentar a los demás, mientras anima a Harry a seguir. –Aang volvió a preguntar.

-Sí y no señor Zabini. –Tuvo la necesidad de explicarse- Siento decir que incluso en mi mente las ideas están confusas. Mi máximo objetivo es lograr que las casas se unan en espíritu, algo que me atrevería a decir que usted hace mejor. Y no puedo evitar pensar que aprovecho lo bien que se lleva con todas las casas para correr el ejemplo. Harry fue marcado de niño y siempre será reconocido por más que él no quiera, y al parecer siempre sus amigos y él quedan en situaciones que yo preferiría no existiesen. Con usted, entre ellos, ayuda a que las casas a verlos y ver los puntos como un premio al estar unidas entre ellas. Pero parte de mí solo quisiera que Harry tuviera una infancia normal; una infancia que a pesar de no tener padres y ciertas circunstancias con su familia actual quisiera que al menos aquí fuera normal y tranquila. Lo cual fallé miserablemente ya dos años… de los dos que él estuvo aquí. Debe entender que él es s-…

-Solo un niño –lo interrumpió –sí, lo entiendo. Un hecho que lastima de esa manera aun si cierto debería ser guardado durante un tiempo. Hasta que él esté preparado. El darle noticias desgarradoras solo lograría que él entre en pánico y haga alguna imprudencia –Aang estaba inusualmente pálido, serio y triste.

Dumbledore sintió por primera vez que alguien entendía el porqué de no decirle todo a Harry, alguien entendía lo importante que era preservar esa inocente infancia lo más que pudiera. Le dedicó a Aang una sonrisa sincera.

-Fue un placer hablar con usted señor Zabini. Ya puede irse con su hermano y no se preocupe los puntos serán dados de manera discreta al Señor Malfoy y a su hermano.

-Gracias Profesor, hasta luego.

Aang sentía su pecho liviano y pesado al mismo tiempo; como si le hubieran dado la razón en algo que en verdad necesitaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Blaise, al contrario, después de escuchar esa charla se sentía mal por como actuó ante Dumbledore. Aang tampoco sabía la verdad y él no le había dicho nada por razones muy parecidas a las del Director. Tal vez a él también lo estaba prejuzgando.

Finalmente gracias a la poción de Mandrágoras los petrificados se curaron y llegó el fin del año, con los puntos extra Gryffindor estaba a la cabeza pero por los puntos perdidos de Ginny acabó en segundo lugar detrás de Slytherrin quien recibió puntos generosamente los últimos días por las cosas más extrañas. Hufflepuff terminó en tercer lugar y para la gran frustración de Ravenclaw volvieron a terminar cuartos.

Llegó el momento en el que Aang tuvo que contarles lo que sabía sobre sus poderes a Ron y Harry, estos le hicieron varias preguntas pero después de todo entendieron porque Aang no lo había dicho antes. Mientras caminaban hacia las carrosas Harry no podía evitar tener una pequeña sospecha, decidió que lo discutiría después con Hermione y Ron, probablemente en el tren.

Pero lo que Harry no esperó era que Aang se las arreglará para atrasarlos y al no haber más compartimientos vacíos meterlos a rastras donde había un par de Slytherrin que consistían de Draco y Blaise; quienes esperaban a Pansy, Aang, Theodore, Crabe y Goyle.

-¡No! ¡Aang, llévatelos!

-No hay más espacio.

-No me sentaré con Potter.

-No creas que yo quiero hacerlo Malfoy.

-Claro que no. Te sentirías ofuscado frente a alguien de mi nivel después de estar tanto tiempo con Weasley.

Harry estaba a punto de contestar al igual que Ron pero Aang intervino.

-¡Oh vamos! No discutan. Blaise aun si no me lo dices, sé que Harry no te pareció tan malo después del duelo. –Blaise miró extrañado a su hermano mientras Hermione encontraba una mancha en la pared increíblemente fascinante. –Draco… ¿quieres que te vuelva a dar mi discurso de una hora y media? Sé que podrás soportar algo tan pequeño como esto, ¿O es que temes que Harry te caiga bien si hablas con él?

Draco lo miró furioso durante unos instantes luego miró a Blaise con una mirada clara de traición y se cruzó de brazos mirando al otro lado.

Aang a pesar de las otras protestas empujó a Harry al lado de Blaise, Ron se sentó igual de furioso al lado de Harry. Aang se sentó al lado de Draco y Hermione a su lado. Sería un viaje incomodo todos lo sabían y las discusiones empezaron rápido pero Aang logró callar a todos cuando le señaló a Harry que Draco y Blaise también ayudaron con el problema de la cámara de los secretos. Desde ese momento fueron obligados a ser más tolerantes y respetuosos los unos con los otros. Eran fríos y distantes pero si se dirigían la palabra y no eran insultos. Harry se sentía extrañado por la actitud de Blaise pero no dijo nada. Al llegar Aang sintió que había logrado hacer un avance para que sus amigos puedan hablarse normalmente y no tirarse hechizos. Se despidieron y Aang prometió que no lo había hecho a propósito; Harry y Ron aun lo miraban enfurruñados pero Hermione sorprendió a todos diciendo que no había sido tan malo. Después de todo, aún se sentía algo culpable por haberse pasado por Aang en una conversación tan personal con su hermano, además era cierto Blaise y Harry si se llevaban bien.

Y de esa manera acabó el segundo año en Hogwarts, Aang y Blaise fueron hasta donde estaba su madre y la abrazaron. Cerisei había estado a punto de sacar a su hijo cuando se enteró lo que sucedía pero algo le dijo que podía confiar en el niño del iceberg odiaba que el niño ya ganara su confianza pero era algo que no lo podía evitar, Aang le empezaba a caer bien.

.

.

.

.

Mini trailer del tercer año:

_-¿Qué? ¿Tú también te desmayaste?_

_-¿Qué viste?_

_-¡Ron! _

_-No, está bien Hermione. De todas maneras no lo recuerdo, mi mente esta borrosa solo me acuerdo de ciertas imágenes…_

_-¿Cómo qué?_

_-…gente muerta._


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 12:**

Las vacaciones avanzaron rápidamente con un viaje a España con el actual esposo de su madre, Nikolay Nóvikov, quien sorprendentemente ya estaba casado con Cericei 6 meses y estaba totalmente sano. Al volver ya era tiempo de ir a buscar los libros al callejón Diagon, lo que Blaise estaba esperando. Él quería volver a hablar con Olivander pero iba a ser difícil con su madre y hermano, afortunadamente cuando entraron se enterraron que Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban hospedándose en el Caldero Chorreante. Y por más de que Blaise sentía un impulso de ir con Aang se resistió y le dijo que él se quedara con sus amigos y él alcanzaría a su madre quien había decidido dejarlos solos mientras ella hacia las compras con Nikolay. Aang aceptó y Blaise corrió a la tienda de Olivander.

Al entrar sabia más o menos que decir, al ir se había enterado que un asesino serial estaba tras de Harry, algo que se podía suponer viendo que era Sirious Black, lo que le desagrado mucho solo porque Aang siempre estaba con ellos y solo por eso, o eso trataba de convencerse. El hombre viejo se dio la vuelta al escucharlo entrar.

-¡Oh! Pero si es el Señor Zabini, ¿Qué lo trae de nuevo a mi tienda?

-Sinceramente, algunas preguntas y preocupaciones.

-¿Algún problema con su varita o la de su hermano?

-No, pero si quisiera saber más sobre el avatar, fue una fascinante historia.

-No señor Zabini, no es solo una historia. La leyenda del Avatar está ligada incluso al inicio, al origen de la magia tal como es ahora o eso es lo que se supone. Pero, lamentablemente, la falta de información hace imposible saberlo a "ciencia cierta" como dirían los Muggles.

-¿Y por qué esta tan seguro usted de esto? Quiero decir, el Avatar, el poder de los elementos y Aang.

-Déjeme mostrarle algo Señor Zabini. –se puso a buscar en las estanterías más alejadas –El Avatar debe existir porque él es el que trae el equilibrio, y según lo que los ancestros en mi familia lograron averiguar el espacio vacío en la historia fue causado por la desaparición del Avatar que exterminó esa época y desde ese momento el mundo ha estado sufriendo un desgaste ya casi inevitable. El Avatar es la armonía y sin armonía el mundo se degrada, incluso entre los Muggles, sobre todo entre los Muggles me atrevería a decir. Mire esto.

Le tendió un pergamino Blaise lo agarró, tenía un hechizo para evitar su desgaste. En el pergamino se mostraban figuras como si bailaran. El movimiento parecía ser suave y lo que manejaban era…

-…Agua.

-En efecto Señor Zabini, en efecto. –Olivander parecía emocionado –Este es un auténtico pergamino de maestros agua pasado de generación en generación en mi familia. Lastimosamente es lo único que tengo que prueba mi teoría.

-…¿Qué diría si hay otra manera de verificar su teoría?

-¿A qué se refiere Señor Zabini?

-Si yo supiera un lugar donde está toda la información que le falta ¿usted estaría interesado?

-En efecto, pero no sin antes saber qué lugar.

-Le propongo un trato, solo uno puede entrar allí. Podré entrar allí, pero solo si me da el pergamino.

-No le puedo dar el pergamino, es de mi f-…

-Familia. Si ya lo dijo, pero déjeme decirle algo. Las respuestas de todo lo que está pasando y el Avatar no solo influyen en su familia y su herencia. "No, la situación es aún más grande de lo que imaginas. Si piensas buscar la respuesta de ello ten en cuenta eso, si prefieres dejar este secreto de lado… bueno a veces la ignorancia puede significar felicidad, pero si la verdad aparece de repente puede destruir todo rastro de felicidad pasada, presente y futura." Eso me dijo el sombrero. Si la existencia del Avatar afectó de esa manera en el pasado al desaparecer ahora será igual si no es controlada. Aang es el Avatar pero los resultados pueden ser desastrosos para la comunidad mágica y Muggle.

Olivander lo pensó un momento y finalmente acepto.

-…Está bien. Sin embargo una vez averigüe lo que pasó quiero que me lo informe.

-Lo haré Señor Olivander, lo haré. Sin embargo no debe decirle a nadie del retorno del Avatar, ni siquiera Aang lo sabe.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Sería bueno informarle al Profesor Dumbledore.

-No. No por ahora al menos, porque él se lo dirá a Harry Potter para que entrenen juntos y Potter les dirá a sus amigos. La situación actual no lo permite. No con Sirious Black libre, no con un asesino serial detrás de él, sería ponerlos a todos ellos en un riesgo innecesario y no podemos dejar que maten al Avatar o al niño que vivió. ¿Lo entiende?

-…Sí. Solo… solo avíseme cuando averigüe algo. No le diré nada a nadie.

-Gracias Señor Olivander. La vida de Aang me importa mucho, aun si no es mi hermano de sangre lo considero como tal. Hasta luego y gracias por el pergamino.

Salió y se dirigió de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante, pasó el resto de la tarde llevándose extrañamente bien con Harry, Hermione, su hermano y la familia Weasley. Al inicio no muchos le hablaban pero Aang y extrañamente Hermione insistían en integrarlo y al final lo lograron, más o menos.

El resto de la vacación pasó de manera tranquila y finalmente de nuevo estaban en el andén 9 y ¾. Esta vez Aang no pudo juntarlos así que fue con Draco y Blaise. Todo iba normal cuando, repentinamente, en medio camino, el tren se detuvo. Todos miraron por la ventana y, de golpe, el aire de tornó frio. El pecho de todos se oprimió ante la angustia que, sin razón aparente, se hacía presente.

A Aang le costaba respirar y escuchó puertas de otros compartimentos abrirse. Escuchó a Draco jadear a su lado cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió. Pansy soltó un grito apenas audible y escuchó a su hermano retroceder hasta la ventana. Él no pudo moverse ni reaccionar, algo se abría dentro de él y antes de darse cuenta volvía a tener flashes.

_Escuchaba Monjes hablar discutían de enviarlo a otro templo y separarlo de Giatso para meterlo en un entrenamiento intensivo. Escapó y una tormenta lo agarró y todo de oscureció._

_Llegaron al templo pero todo estaba en ruinas y encontraron cadáveres, ya solo eran esqueletos pero uno resaltó entre todos. Reconoció el collar del Monje Giatso, reconoció el cadáver de aquel que había sido un padre para él. _

_Se descuidó y la onda de fuego voló hacia Katara, escuchó su grito, la había lastimado, escuchó su llanto._

_Vio una fortaleza de tierra ser invadida por una armada vestida de rojo por su incompetencia. Nuevamente había fallado._

_Vio a Katara ser atrapada por Azula, el sentimiento de decidir entre abandonar lo que sentía por la chica y controlar el estado Avatar o interrumpir todo y correr en su ayuda lo desesperaba._

_"__Nos abandonaste" el viejo pescador decía la verdad había abandonado al mundo cuando más lo había necesitado._

_Todos lo creían muerto, los había vuelto a abandonar y fallar._

_Las siguientes imágenes fueron un tanto distintas pero iniciaban igual._

_Escuchaba Monjes hablar discutían de enviarlo a otro templo y separarlo de Giatso para meterlo en un entrenamiento intensivo. Escapó y una tormenta lo agarró y vio a su amigo Appa volar lejos de él y hundirse en el helado mar._

_Una chica en una celda y un hombre a su lado, le gritaba, el fuego rodeó a la chica, gritos y más gritos hasta que finalmente cayó muerta. La piedra de un collar rodó por el suelo._

_Una chica que peleaba con tierra, las rocas parecían escucharla, sus brazos se movían inútilmente a su alrededor. Bailó, dos rocas filudas lograron atravesarle los brazos a su tercera enemiga, otra ya estaba muerta. Hizo levitar una roca y la posó por encima de la chica, a la líder no le importó. La roca cayó y un pequeño lago de sangre se formó. La líder atacó, finalmente logró quemarle los pies. Se acercó, sacó un cuchillo y sonrió antes de pasarlo por la garganta de la chica ciega._

_Un hombre con una cicatriz en el rostro gritaba, sus ataques eran directos y algo torpes, su oponente vestido de celeste se movía con calculados movimientos de aquel que ha luchado antes contra los que usan fuego. La danza no duró mucho el oponente esquivó un golpe y dio un tajo profundo. El hombre de la cicatriz se agarró el abdomen pero detrás el otro ya daba su segundo golpe certero. Esta vez al corazón._

_Un hombre que luchaba con su espada negra, un anciano y una mujer que usaban fuego contra él. Poco a poco perdió las fuerzas y dos rayos lo atravesaron. Cayó con dos huecos en su pecho._

_Ciudades destruidas, gente muerta, las calles bañadas en sangre, personas creando armas para matar a los maestros y violencia mientras una voz dentro suyo profunda y aterradora le decía una y otra vez "le fallaste al mundo". Y finalmente lo vio, se vio a sí mismo con los tatuajes brillando diciéndole una última vez "Le fallaste a los monjes, le fallaste a tus amigos, le fallaste a tu amor, le fallaste a los maestros, le fallaste al mundo y le fallaste al mismo destino. Y lo peor es que eres tan cobarde que bloqueas tu misma mente para no verlo…"_

Y todo se volvió negro. Cuando empezó a recobrar la conciencia escucho:

-¿…tá bien?

-Al menos ya no se mueve o… brilla.

-¿Cuál es el problema de tu hermano Zabini? ¿Acaso lo recogieron de la basur-…?

Goyle voló por los aires y chocó contra Crabbe que fue empujado hasta la puerta.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso de mi hermano! Un idiota como tu debe conocer su lugar.

-Pero… Es cierto que jamás escuchamos de él antes de que entrara a Hogwarts.

-Yo oí que su padre lo secuestró y le enseño magia oscura para trabajar con el Señor Oscuro.

-Tu perr-…

-Basta. Pansy no sé si es peor que te la pases escuchando estupideces o que te las creas. Crab, Goyle como siempre su boca no debería abrirse, por cómo van ustedes ni siquiera para comer. Blaise, eres un idiota por concentrarte en responder insultos en vez de ayudarme con Aang como te lo estoy diciendo desde hace rato.

Todos se callaron ante las palabras de Draco. Blaise fue y juntos lo levantaron e hicieron echar en los bancos y unos segundos después Aang logró abrir los ojos. Recordaba lo que había visto vagamente, nuevamente había olvidado gran parte solo recordaba imágenes al azar que le dolían pero no más.

-Aang, ¿Qué demonios pasó?

-N-no lo sé… -estaba temblando y su voz sonaba débil. –Todo se volvió oscuro.

-Pues… comenzaste a temblar, a gritar y tus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar. Brillaban de un celeste profundo y se apagaban, eso… alejó a los dementores, incluso parecían asustados. –Aclaró Draco.

Blaise sabía que no podría intervenir esta vez, cualquiera de ellos se lo diría y no había razón para pedirles que no le digan nada a Aang.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos tanto que no escuchó que le hablaban. Hasta que alguien le golpeo.

-¡Que caraj-…!

-¡Demonios Zabini! Te estoy hablando. Sabes tú qué le pasa a Aang.

-…No. No tengo idea.

-Ustedes 4 fuera de aquí. –se dirigía a Crab, Goyle, Theodore y Pansy.

-Pero Draco n-…

-¡Fuera!

Una vez que los otros se fueron Draco sacó una rana de Chocolate de su mochila y se la pasó a Aang.

-Come –Aang iba a protestar pero la mirada de Draco le dijo que era mejor obedecer así que recibió la rana y empezó a comer.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido Zabini? Sé muy bien que ustedes dos han estado ocultando algo. Tú con tus salidas sospechosas a la biblioteca, al sector prohibido y Aang con magia no verbal extraña. Me dirás ahora que pasa.

Aang y Blaise se miraron entre ellos. Aang no veía porque no contarle a Draco, después de todo ya varios lo sabían. Blaise se preguntaba si sería bueno decirle a Draco que se suponía que Aang estaba muriendo y usar esa magia acortaba aún más su vida. Finalmente dejó que Aang hablara solo lo interrumpió cuando estaba por decir que se suponía que al volar destruía sus células y entonces podía morir.

-Y usar esa magia lo deja muy exhausto, lo que vimos ahora… me parece que es la magia incrustada dentro suyo por su padre que quiere salir. No sabemos qué pasó mientras estaba con su padre y Aang no lo recuerda, probablemente los Dementores hicieron que reviva esas memorias –Una media verdad, mejor que una mentira completa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Se suponía que nadie debía saber nada, el ministerio o el mismo Dumbledore querían analizarlo.

-Son un par de idiotas. ¿Enserio creyeron que se lo diría al ministerio o a ese viejo?

-A ellos no. Pero a tu padre tal vez y él sí podría decirle al ministerio.

Y la discusión empezó, Aang aun temblaba y los escuchaba a la mitad, aun trataba de recordar los detalles de lo que había visto. Hasta que se cansó.

-¡Ya cállense! Draco confió en ti y lamento no haberte dicho antes y Blaise ya deja de pensar que el mundo está contra ti, no pienses tan mal de las personas. Necesito pensar… iré con Hermione, nos vemos en el castillo.

Sin esperar respuesta se fue, encontró al Trío de Oro y se enteró que Harry también se había desmayado.

-Ya somos dos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también te desmayaste?

-¿Qué viste?

-¡Ron!

-No, está bien Hermione. De todas maneras no lo recuerdo, mi mente esta borrosa solo me acuerdo de ciertas imágenes…

-¿Cómo qué?

-…gente muerta.

.

.

.

.

Pues... desaparecí dos semanas. Tenia parciales que preparar asi que no pude subir esto antes, lo siento. En la parte buena ya casi acabo el cuarto año ^.^/

Si pierdo la lógica en algún momento avisenme por favor. Me distraigo fácilmente y suelo omitir detalles por eso leo cien veces antes de subir un cap jaja.

Ps: Me dolio el alma hacer que Sokka mate a Zuko con lo que me encanta esa pareja pero bueno. Se necesitaba venganza.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 13:**

-…gente muerta.

Una hora después llegaron al castillo y la rutina de clases empezó omitiendo el hecho de la seguridad extra.

-A mí me parece un gato muy inteligente.

-Eso lo dices porque no trata de comerse a tu lechuza y se la pasa ronroneando a tu alrededor.

-Ya basta Ron, es su naturaleza. Solo está enojada contigo por lo mal que la tratas.

-Es un gato Hermione.

-¿Que materias tomaran este año? –Aang cambio de tema

-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y adivinación –Dijeron Ron y Harry

-Todas las que pueda… ¡no logro decidir solo dos! ¿Qué hay de ti Aang?

-Creo que Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Estudios Muggle. Blaise entrará a Runas Antiguas, no sé desde cuando le gustan las cosas raras del pasado y también entrará a Adivinación.

-¿Y Malfoy?

-Draco… en lo mismo que Ron y Harry.

-Oh no…

Y las clases comenzaron… mal con Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid les mostró Hippogrifos y Harry hizo una muy buena demostración con uno llamado Buckbeak. Luego hicieron grupos cada uno con uno distinto. Aang le tocó uno dorado al cual le hizo un saludo respetuoso tal como solo él hacía y nadie entendía por qué. Pero el Hippogrifo de todas maneras le correspondió y Aang lo acarició y decidió subir sobre él. Subió y cuando estaba por volar escuchó un escándalo más lejos. Se giró para ver qué pasaba y vio a Draco caer al suelo y Haggrid intervenir. Fue corriendo pero se llevaron a Draco a la enfermería y la clase se terminó. Según Harry y los demás Draco había insultado a Buckbeak.

Y justo cuando Aang creyó que las cosas no podían salir peor unos días después llegaron las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con un nuevo profesor Remus Luppin. Este les habló sobre Boggarts y luego hicieron una fila entre Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff para enfrentarse a este. Aang se dio cuenta de que muchos de Ravenclaw su mayor temor era ser botados de Hogwarts por malas notas o reprobar el año. Su turno se acercaba y no sabía en qué pensar, no sabía que le daba miedo o como enfrentarlo y ridiculizarlo. Finalmente llegó su turno y se vio perdido, pero el Boggart no estaba tan perdido como él. Cambio de forma y finalmente flotando frente a él apareció él mismo, solo que sus tatuajes brillaban al igual que sus ojos, no tenía pelo y vestía diferente. Su rostro era el de alguien furioso y lleno de decepción. Aang sintió sus pies comenzar a temblar y trató de pensar que hacer pero la figura delante de él comenzó a hablar

_"__Le fallaste a los monjes, le fallaste a tus amigos, le fallaste a tu amor, le fallaste a los maestros, le fallaste al mundo y le fallaste al mismo destino. Tú los mataste, tú mataste a cada uno de ellos al fallarles. Y lo peor es que eres tan cobarde que bloqueas tu misma mente para no verlo…"_

Aang cayó hacia atrás, sentía miedo, vergüenza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se llenó de desesperación.

Remus había estado tranquilo en la clase. Ciertamente la clase con Gryffindor y Slytherrin no había ido muy bien por Harry pero ahora las cosas iban más tranquilas. Y de repente un alumno de Hufflepuff avanzó y el Boggart cambio en sí mismo. Vio de inmediato que el terror se apoderaba del niño se preparó para intervenir pero luego escuchó las palabras, el significado de estas aun sin comprenderlas eran terribles, hablaban de muertes y el niño se derrumbó. Una vez más Lupin se adelantó y expulsó al Boggart de nuevo al armario. Trato de darle chocolate como a Harry pero el niño no respondía, Aang empezaba a temblar sin parar. Y un chico de Hufflepuff dijo "traeré a su hermano" antes de salir corriendo.

Fue en ese momento que vio que bajo su pelo tenía un tatuaje como los de su mano y estos empezaron a brillar. Sintió magia salir del chico y pronto se sintió salir volando. Alrededor del chico un viento potente se desprendía, el suelo pronto se rompió formando círculos a su alrededor como si él los hubiera hecho. Todos empezaron a retroceder y Luppin sacó su varita cuando la puerta se abrió. Detrás estaban dos chicos de Slytherrin, reconoció a uno como el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y vio que estos dos se adentraban sin importar el viento. "¡Mierda!" pensó y trató de entrar él también.

_:_

Estaban en clases de Encantamiento, ahora que Draco fingía estar mal del brazo las cosas habían estado más tranquilas. De repente la puerta se abrió y Blaise reconoció al chico como un Hufflepuff con los que su hermano hablaba. Este lo vio y mostró más su pánico.

-Tu hermano, Aang, algo le pasa.

-Mierda. Guíame

Blaise se levantó de golpe y sin pedir permiso empezó a correr detrás del niño, no se dio cuenta hasta más tarde que Draco corría detrás de él. Llegaron y Blaise escuchó el inconfundible sonido de gritos. Entró y el viento los empujó, vio al profesor y lo entendió: Boggart. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco.

-¡Ayúdame a sacarlo de trance, antes de que pierda el control!

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

-¡No sé! ¡Como en el tren!

Y ambos corrieron hacia Aang ignorando el viento o tratándolo. Draco sacó su mano del cabestrillo para poder agarrarse de las piedras del suelo, fingir ahora no importaba. Llegaron a él y Blaise trató de hacerlo reaccionar. Lo agitó, lo bajó al suelo ya que él otro estaba flotando y lo abrazó pero el aire no se detenía. Finalmente Draco empujó a Blaise y agarró a Aang y le dio un sopapo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Basta! ¿No ves que nos tienes preocupados cada vez que haces esto? ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Y el aire se detuvo, poco a poco Aang dejó de brillar y los vio, delante de él y comenzó a llorar. Blaise y Draco se vieron y a pesar de su orgullo lo abrazaron, Aang solo susurró.

-N-no lo ent-tiendo… ¿Qué me pa-asa?...

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevió a burlarse o reír, todos terminaron desviando la vista, Lupin no los interrumpió, solo se escuchó a Aang llorar por los siguientes 5 minutos mientras poco a poco todos se iban para dejarlos solos.

Después de ese día todos sabían lo que había pasado pero nadie se atrevía a comentarlo o burlarse en la cara de los involucrados, después de todo lo dicho por el Boggart empeoró con cada rumor y todos ahora temían un poco a Aang.

-No te preocupes por eso Aang. Nadie se atreverá a burlarse de tu hermano o Malfoy por eso.

-Aun no logro creer que Malfoy corriera a abrazarte.

-No fue así Ron. Él hizo lo posible para ayudar a un amigo y si tú no harías lo mismo por Harry no te puedes llamar su amigo.

-¡Claro que haría eso por Harry! Oh, por cierto Aang. No tendrán clases de Defensa con Lupin, Snape irá en su lugar.

-¿Por qué?

-No sabemos, al parecer está enfermo. A nosotros nos dio una tarea horrible sobre Hombres Lobo. Ni siquiera estamos en ese capítulo, tampoco es nuestro profesor. ¡No puede darnos tarea!

-Claro que puede darnos Ron, el que no la quieras hacer es otra cosa. Ni tú ni Harry se salvarán de hacerla. Me aseguraré de eso.

-Oh no… -Harry y Ron se miraron en mutuo dolor.

Los días avanzaron y la primera salida a Hogsmeade pasó, Harry no había podido ir pero todos se las arreglaron para llevarle algo. Pronto el primer partido de Quidditch llegaría.

-Aang está aquí, ¿cierto?

-P-pues si… E-está con Harry…

-Entonces llámalo Longbotton, que esperas.

-¡S-si!

Un momento después Aang salió de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡Blaise! ¿Pasó algo? Nevile parecía asustado.

-Aang ¿podemos hablar?

-Sí, claro.

-Sígueme.

Lo guio hasta una torre de astronomía que estaba cerrada por reparaciones. Abrió la puerta, dentro ciertas partes estaban derrumbadas o dañadas. Pero al centro vio una especie de fuente llena de agua.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Estos últimos años estuve yendo a la biblioteca a averiguar algo. ¿Sabes qué?

-No… solo sé que es en la sección prohibida.

-Pues fui y averigüé sobre lo que pudo haberte pasado, sobre el tipo de magia que te puso tu padre en los tatuajes. No pensaba decirte o hacer algo al respecto hasta no estar seguro pero viendo que cada vez estas más vulnerable y con esas… imágenes raras siento que es necesario.

-¿De qué hablas Blaise?

-Te metieron magia natural.

-¿Qué?

-Magia en su más puro estado, el de la naturaleza. Lo que supongo es que cuando te la metieron te forzaron a entrenarla, por eso puedes hacer aire control. Tu más grande miedo es que esa magia se descontrole y brilles como lo viste en el Boggart, lo que él dijo creo que es mecanismo de defensa para que no traiciones a los miembros del clan que te metió esa magia, no es real. Pero debes entrenarla.

-¿P-pero que hay de lo que dijo Madame Ponfrey? Lo de las células y eso.

-…Eso se dio porque no lograbas controlar bien tu poder así que te lastimabas pero sabiendo que es y con un control correcto no te lastimarás. Y por eso pienso entrenar tus poderes.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes prácticamente viento control, según lo que leí te falta agua, fuego y tierra. Lógralo y tendrás control total de tus poderes.

-¿Y ya no tendré alucinaciones?

-…No, ya no las tendrás.

El rostro de Aang se ilumino y una sonrisa apareció. *Porque lo más probable es que tenga que contarte la verdad cuando domines los 4, y recordaras lo que sea que pasó.* Pensó Blaise.

-Empezaremos con el agua. Solo podrás decirles de esto a Harry a sus dos amigos y a Draco, nadie más, solo ellos saben bien que pasa. Dumbledore no puede enterrarse porque sabría cuan peligrosa es esta magia. Después del incidente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tuve que ir a hablar con él y asegurarle que no había ningún problema pero no seguirá aceptando estás mentiras Aang, no por mucho tiempo.

-Pero-…

-Aang, sé que confías en él pero no sabemos si tratará de utilizar esto para su beneficio o no. Nuestra madre podría ser llevada a Azkaban por no decir nada al ministerio sobre esto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

-¡Pero lo harán si se enteran! ¿Lo guardaras en secreto?

-…Sí.

-Bien, comencemos.

Blaise le fue mostrando las figuras del pergamino mientras Aang se concentraba en el agua. Extrañamente al cabo de 10 minutos el agua se movía bastante fácilmente. Aang tenía una facilidad con el control aunque muy poca disciplina para seguir las figuras del pergamino por lo que Blaise tuvo que ser su modelo.

De esa manera se reunían cada tarde una hora para practicar con el pergamino. Aang aprendía rápidamente, tanto que Blaise temía que domine el agua control totalmente porque él no sabía cómo enseñarle fuego o tierra control. Aang incluso había empezado a desarrollar movimientos propios.

Hufflepuff ganó a Gryffindor en Quidditch por la intervención de dementores que tumbaron a Harry y mandaron su escoba directo al sauce boxeador. Los dementores no parecían ser útiles para nada más que molestar a Harry, había noticias que Sirius Black se acercaba cada vez más a Hogwarts y no lo capturaban.

Y la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade Harry fue capaz de salir gracias al mapa de los merodeadores que los gemelos Weasley le dieron y se encontró con un Aang tratando de calmar a Ron y Malfoy. Blaise y Hermione también estaban allí. Fueron juntos a las 3 escobas y ahí Harry les informó de su presencia a Ron, Hermione y Aang. Ellos no dijeron nada pero pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla más. Pronto escucharon una conversación interesante sobre Sirius Black entre Madame Rosberta, MacGonagal y otros quienes se fueron a otra habitación seguidos por Harry.

Cuando este salió de la habitación empujando a quien sea dejándolos confundidos por la presencia de nada a la vista Ron y Hermione corrieron detrás de él. Aang miró significativamente a su hermano y se fue.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! Primero nos obliga a salir con ellos y ahora se van corriendo. Cuando los alcan-…

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Aang nos explicará después.

-¿Esperas que me quede aquí?

-Si, a menos que realmente tengas ganas de seguir con Weasley y la sang-… Granger.

-No gracias. Vámonos.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! 1 día tarde, parece que el fin de semana mi inter se niega a cooperar conmigo... que triste pero bueno.

¿Noticias? Sí. ¡Acabé el cuarto libro! ¿Cómo es que se hace tan largo ese libro a pesar de que no hablo de lo que hace Harry? Ahora me concentraré en mis dos parciales de esta semana y en traducir para mi fansub.

¡Mata ne!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 14:**

-No gracias. Vámonos.

Horas después de regresar Aang fue a la sala común de Slytherrin y se encontró con una sala vacía excepto por Draco y Blaise.

-¿Dónde te fuiste?

-Hermione recibió un mensaje de urgencia de Harry. Las cosas no van bien con Sirius Black.

-¿Volvió a entrar al castillo?

-No. Pero Harry escuchó una conversación. Se enteró de ciertas cosas que lo alteraron.

-¿Se enteró de que Black va tras de él?

-O que se supone que servía al Señor Oscuro.

-O que mató a Petter Petigrew.

-Y dejó solo el meñique.

-…¡¿Cómo saben ustedes esas cosas?!

-Mi padre me cuenta ciertas cosas.

-Cualquiera que hable con Slytherrins lo sabe.

-¿Entonces ustedes sabían que Black es el padrino de Harry y que traicionó a sus padres porque él era el guardián del hechizo fidelius? ¡¿Sabían que Black era el mejor amigo del padre de Harry?!

-…Eso es nuevo.

-…Debió ser por eso que mi tía lo borró del muro en el árbol genealógico.

-Oh rayos… tal vez no debí decir eso…

-Espera. Potter no está buscando venganza, ¿o sí? –Blaize parecía algo preocupado, Draco se puso tenso.

-Vamos, no es tan estúpido. –dijo Draco forzando una sonrisa.

-Eh… en realidad… se nota que tratará de hacerlo si tiene una oportunidad.

Los tres se vieron entre ellos, Potter si era estúpido.

La vacación empezó y Draco se fue a la mansión Zabini a pasar Navidad con Blaise y Aang. No fue una sorpresa ver regalos de Harry y Hermione para los tres. Ron se negó totalmente a regalar algo pese a la insistencia de Aang. Draco había enviado algo a regañadientes al igual que Blaise y Harry, Hermione parecía más tranquila ante la idea. Eran cosas simples pero la Navidad fue buena. Más tarde al día siguiente llegó una carta de Harry contándole a Aang que alguien le había regalado una saeta de fuego pero Hermione había hecho que la confisquen porque creía que era de Sirius Black. Tanto Ron como Harry estaban enojados con la chica. Y de paso Buckbeak había sido condenado.

-Por una vez la sangr-… -Draco vio la mirada de Aang –Granger tiene razón, Potter y Weasley son estúpidos, sería muy fácil matar a San Potter con una Saeta trucada.

-Conociéndolos seguramente no le dirigen la palabra, tendré que hablar con Harry para que entienda que ella trataba de protegerlo.

-Probablemente el 90 por ciento de lo que dice esa chica es cierto. No deberían dudar tanto de ella siendo sus amigos.

-¿Qué más da? Volvamos al patio quiero ver como entrenas a Aang en agua control.

-Espera ¿Qué pasa con Buckbeak? ¿Hablaste con tu padre?

-Aang no puedo hacerlo. Esa bestia me lastimó, mi padre hará que la maten aun si yo la defiendo, es más, probablemente pedirá tortura antes de la muerte si lo hago.

Bajó la vista un poco apenado, Blaize lo vio, realmente su falso hermano los estaba cambiando no dudaba que él era el Avatar. Vio a Aang y vio otra cosa, aun no era claro pero miraba a Draco de manera especial. Dejó la idea de lado y los llevo al patio, Aang le había contado lo de las clases al inicio de la vacación a Draco.

El resto de la vacación pasó tranquilamente. Al volver Aang solo se encontró a un Ron y una Hermione discutiendo de nuevo.

-Tu maldito gato lastimó a Scabbers. –Crookshanks saltó a los brazos de Aang.

-¡No lo hizo Ron!

-Estaba con sangre, ¡¿quién más trata de lastimar una rata?!

Hermione se fue con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aang vio a Harry y Ron desaprobatoriamente.

-¡Yo no hice nada! –se defendió Harry.

-Si lo hiciste. Ella trata de defenderte como tú no lo mereces. Es ella quien más se ocupa de tu bienestar. ¿Qué harías si la escoba realmente esta hechizada? Ustedes solo pensaron de manera infantil al querer guardarla y probarla solo por ser último modelo. ¡Tienes un asesino serial detrás de ti Harry! Tus padres te salvaron pero ya no pueden hacerlo, deja de jugar con tu vida. Ron, ¿acaso no te importa lo que le pase? Pareces preocuparte más por la vida de tu rata que la de Harry. Incluso Draco y Blaise tienen más sentido común y apoyan a Hermione. Voy con ella.

Aang se fue sin voltear atrás.

-¿Cuál es su problema? No puedo creer que apoye a Hermione.

-No lo sé Ron… tal vez tiene razón. Debo ir con Lupin ya es hora de mis clases.

-Te envidio… Yo también quiero aprender hechizos así de poderosos…

Harry se fue forzando una risa.

Los días pasaron y llego el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. El partido se desarrollaba tranquilamente Aang estaba con Hermione y extrañamente ahora hasta Draco y Blaise hablaban un poco con ella, Aang le había dicho que los tres apoyaban su decisión de hacer revisar la escoba de Harry. Los cuatro estaban mirando el partido, Aang aliviado de no ver alucinaciones, cuando vieron figuras de negro en la cancha eran dos que aparecieron frente a Harry. Este frenó y sacó su varita, apareció una luz plateada y las figuras parecieron tropezar antes de caer.

Draco vio por los larga vistas y susurro "esos idiotas". Cuando los otros vieron Madame Hooch reñía a Crabe, Goyle, Nott y Finch.

-Draco, ¿Tú sabias de esto?

-¡Claro que no! Potter podría matarse al caer –abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de sus palabras y aumentó –aunque eso no podría importarme menos. –Hermione sonrió para sí misma y le susurró a Aang.

-Tenías razón. Slytherrins y Gryffindors pueden ser amigos. –Aang le devolvió la sonrisa aunque parecía un tanto forzada.

Al final Harry atrapó la Snitch y todos fueron a festejar Draco, Blaise y Aang se irían a la sala común de Slytherrin.

-¿No quieres ir Herms?

-No, pero gracias. No creo que sea muy bien recibida.

-Pero eso Draco lo puede arreglar, ¿No, Draco?

-Me pides imposibles.

-Draco tiene razón Aang. Aun no, si ella va se sentirá incomoda. Más bien, ¿no quieres ir con ellos Aang? Potter ganó y es tu amigo, ve a festejar con él.

Aang sonrió y se fue con Hermione, esa noche festejaron, Harry y Ron se disculparon con Aang y Hermione, Ron un tanto a regañadientes, y todo fue bien hasta más tarde esa noche.

Los días siguientes de lo único que se hablaba era la nueva infiltración de Sirius Black al castillo y su intento de asesinato a Ron Weasley. Habían cambiado a Sir Cadogan por la señora gorda nuevamente como retrato para la sala común de Griffindor.

Unos días después Scabbers desapareció dejando sangre y Ron volvió a culpar a Crookshanks y nuevamente discutieron y cuando la visita a Hogsmade llegó Hermione discutió con Harry porque ella no quería que salga del castillo. Finalmente Aang y Blaise se fueron con Hermione y Ron iría con Harry a pesar de todo lo dicho. Draco había ido antes porque Pansy le había dicho que quería hablar con él de algo urgente.

Draco suspiró nuevamente y volvió a repetirlo.

-Tú no me gustas Pansy entiéndelo. No saldré contigo aunque me amenaces.

La dejo atrás deprimida, la chica era realmente insistente. Tenía que encontrarse con Blaise y los demás en las tres escobas. Aang había actuado de manera extraña cuando les había dicho que tenía que ir con Pansy antes. Siguió avanzando y vio cerca de la casa de los gritos a Weasley este hablaba con alguien, de repente vio que aparecía una cabeza era… Potter. *¿Q-qué demonios? ¿Cómo está aquí? ¿Qué está usando para hacerse invisible? ¿Acaso no le importa morir? Ese estúpido de Weasley seguro le dijo que esto sería una gran idea.* Furioso avanzó hacia ellos.

-Miren quien está aquí. Si no es nadie más que San Potter. Rompiendo las reglas de nuevo.

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Ansioso por volver a ver a tus padres, Potter?

-Cállate Malfoy.

-Cállate tú Weasley, agradece que uno no debe pagar por ser estúpido o tu familia tendría una gran deuda.

-Maldito-…

-Me pregunto qué dirá el profesor Snape sobre esto, ya sé, averigüémoslo.

Draco se puso a correr al castillo. *No sé cómo salió pero mi padrino podrá evitar que lo vuelva a hacer. ¿No entiende el peligro que corre? Aunque no me importa, no me importa.* Siguió repitiéndose eso mientras corría.

-¡Harry, debes ir antes que esa serpiente le cuente a Snape!

-Lo sé.

-Maldito Malfoy.

Harry se tapó y trató de volver lo más rápido posible pero aun así llego después de Malfoy y Snape pronto lo encontró. Todo terminó con un furioso profesor Snape ofendido por los insultos del mapa y un Profesor Lupin confiscándole el mapa a Harry porque él si sabía lo que era.

-¿Era necesario que lo acuses?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué alabe su corte? San Potter piensa que es una buena idea pasearse sin permiso por territorio donde un asesino lo busca.

-Espera. ¿Tratabas de protegerlo? –Aang parecía sorprendido –Cuando se lo diga estará menos furioso contigo.

-¡No le dirás nada! ¡Y no trataba de protegerlo!

-Aang, Draco ya basta, todos nos miran…

Miraron a su alrededor y vieron el gran error de hablar en el gran comedor durante la cena. Draco se ruborizó y se levantó de golpe furioso yendo hacia la puerta. Aang vio a Blaise pero este simplemente dijo.

-A veces es difícil ver cuando otras personas tratan de hacer algo por ti y uno solo se enfada de manera injustificada con ellos.

Vio a Harry de reojo que lo estaba mirando y escuchando. Harry avergonzado se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Aang arqueo su ceja y se fue tras de Draco sin más palabras.

.

.

.

.

Hola. Sería bueno que lean esto. No sé si están enterados o no sobre un movimiento que inició entre los fanfickers, este consiste en hacer un "paro" de las actualizaciones en las historias por la poca respuesta que hay en cuanto a reviews. Muchas/os fanfickers sienten que la retribución justa por su tiempo y las maravillosas historias que ellas/os escriben y ustedes leen es un review. Crítica, una nota de apoyo o un comentario al azar.

¿Por qué habló en tercera persona? Pues antes yo era lectora solamente como muchos y muchas de ustedes, y no dejaba comentarios, incluso me parecía dudoso que leyeran si dejaba alguno. Así que no soy quien para reclamar algo que yo tampoco hacia (nótese pasado). Pero ahora que conozco a más gente que hace fics y que yo también comencé a subir uno de mis fics cuando normalmente me lo guardaba para mi misma me doy cuenta de cuanto un review es valorado.

No planeo entrar en paro porque no hay reviews pero me gustaría que piensen un poco cuan satisfactorio es saber que te leen y se interesan en tu historia. Y la mejor manera de hacer entender eso es con un review, tomen conciencia de cuanto puede alegrarnos o alentarnos su comentario aun si escribimos en un origen para nosotros mismos y por la pasión e inspiración que sentimos hacia nuestras historias.

Lamento el largo comentario final además de que esta parte era un poco más corta que las otras sin este comentario. En otras noticias ya comencé el quinto año.

Mata ne.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 15:**

Vio a Harry de reojo que lo estaba mirando y escuchando. Harry avergonzado se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Aang arqueo su ceja y se fue tras de Draco sin más palabras.

Lo vio por una ventana cerca del lago. Usando su varita en forma planeador saltó y voló hasta él. Draco lo escuchó, volteó y lo vio ir hacia él volando como si ese fuera su lugar antes de parar frente a él.

-Ahora no Aang, déjame solo.

-…Tú, quieres ser amigo de Harry ¿cierto?

-Claro que no, eso es ridículo.

-¿Ridículo para quien Draco? Demostraste que puedes ser mejor que él en cuanto a nobleza. Si Dumbledore no tuviera preferencias debería haberte dado 50 puntos por avisarle a Snape. Tú puedes ser su amig-…

-Mira Aang, no es posible. Aun en el improbable caso en el cual yo quisiera ser su amigo eso… no se puede.

El calamar gigante sacó uno de sus tentáculos antes de volver a esconderse bajo el lago. Los dos miraron eso en silencio. Y después de un tiempo Aang dijo.

-Eso es… ¿Por tu padre? En el caso no real e improbable, claro.

-…Si, en parte. Mira a Potter, frenético hasta la estupidez por conseguir la cabeza de Black en una pica. Mi padre fue miembro activo y leal al Señor Oscuro aun si ahora es obligado a negarlo. Potter no aceptaría estar cerca del hijo de uno de los sirvientes del mago que mató a sus padres y casi lo mata a él.

-Pero es mi amigo-…

-Tuyo Aang. Tu madre jamás apoyo al lado oscuro. No activamente y tan abiertamente al menos, lo mínimo para que no le pase nada. Dejemos el tema ahora.

Draco lo vio y Aang vio en su mirada que no había nada más que decir sobre el tema sin ser hechizado. Draco se volteó a ver el lago y Aang lo vio reflejado en sus ojos. Era una mirada nostálgica y algo triste, pero hermosa. La manera en que la oscuridad del lago se veía atrapada en los claros ojos del Slytherrin era un espectáculo. Y de repente recordó algo.

-Oye Draco, ¿Quieres ver mi nuevo truco de agua control?

Draco sonrió un poco y lo miró de reojo.

-Adelante.

Aang fue hasta el lago y se paró sobre el agua a unos cinco metros.

-Ese ya lo había visto, oh gran profeta Muggle.

-No, este, -Aang se rio por la alusión de Draco con el Dios de una religión que él mismo les explico a Draco y Blaise en las vacaciones- hice otro. Trataba de crear una serpiente marina pero no conseguía que fuera lo suficientemente grande así que cree esto.

Hizo unos movimientos y de repente el agua lo rodeo y se formó dándole diez brazos de agua. Eran largos y parecían…

-Mira que tenemos aquí, el calamar gigante ahora tiene un amigo. –Draco comenzó a reír. La magia de Aang lo impresionaba pero había visto cuanto sufría Aang a veces así que nunca la había deseado. – ¿Y de qué te sirven otros 6 brazos? Además de ser ridículo a la vista claro.

-¿Ridículo? ¡Trata de atacarme! –Aang conocía demasiado a Draco y sabía que esa era su forma de tratar de no mostrar interés en algo que si le interesaba.

Draco lo vio con una sonrisa superior antes de sacar su varita.

-¿Seguro? No estarás asustado ¿cierto? –con la misma sonrisa burlona.

-Hagamos esto. No usaré mi varita.

-Deberías.

Draco apuntó y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor pero uno de los tentáculos se puso en su camino y el agua explotó. Lanzo uno tras otro y Aang solo se defendía.

-¿Eso es todo? Lo remarco: Ridículo.

-¿Ah sí?

De repente Draco se vio suspendido en el aire por un tentáculo, no había visto que uno iba disimuladamente cerca suyo antes de sentirse en el aire. Gritó por la sorpresa y dejó caer su varita.

-¡Maldición! Quiero mi revancha, eso fue suerte.

Aang lo soltó matándose de la risa y le pasó su varita para continuar. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí pero al entrar no había nadie. Se separaron aun riendo y se fueron cada uno a su sala común. Cuando Aang llegó a su sala se encontró con Cedric Diggory.

-¿Dónde estabas Aang? Estas totalmente empapado.

Aang se dio cuenta por primera vez que no había secado sus ropas antes de entrar.

-Ehh… ¿Nadando?

-¿Me lo preguntas? Mah, no importa. Ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate antes de resfriarte no sería bueno que nos quiten puntos por andar fuera en horas prohibidas ahora que vamos en primer lugar.

Ceddric le giño un ojo antes de irse. Ahora, con la victoria de Hufflepuff sobre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw habían sacado bastantes puntos para la casa y estaban primeros con Slytherrin justo detrás. Aang sonrió al recordar su entrenamiento con Draco, no podía esperar a pedirle otro.

Por su parte Draco entró a su sala común empezando a sentir el frio brindado por la ropa mojada. Maldiciendo y mirando feo a todo aquel que se atreviera a verlo fue a su cuarto y se dio una ducha caliente antes de cambiarse. Se había divertido mucho con Aang, pero no volvería a entrenar con él. Riendo para sí mismo agarró un pergamino y comenzó su tarea de Encantamientos.

Los días pasaron y pronto el partido contra Slytherrin llegó. Harry se había mostrado extrañamente más amable con los dos Slytherrin, seguramente producto de lo pasado en el gran comedor. El partido de Hufflepuff contra Slytherrin terminó en victoria a manos de Draco haciendo que Slytherrin vuelva a ser primero en la copa de las casas.

El partido decisivo llegó. Gryffindor contra Slytherrin, los dementores no interfirieron esta vez y al final Harry logró atrapar la Snitch antes que Draco. Posicionando a Gryffindor en segundo lugar por pocos puntos para la copa de la casa. Esa fue la primera vez que el estadio guardo total silencio. Porque cuando los equipos bajaron a la cancha Harry estiró su mano hacia Draco. Todos vieron con sorpresa como Harry ofrecía su mano al príncipe de Slytherrin y después de unos segundos eternos este estiró su mano a su vez y se dieron un apretón. Fue como un anuncio a que las cosas iban a cambiar, Dumbledore sonrío desde su lugar.

Finalmente los exámenes finales llegaron y Aang tuvo que dejar las lecciones de agua control, además ya sabía todo lo del pergamino y más. Buckpeak tendría su apelación el último día de los exámenes, si fallaba Draco estaba dispuesto a hablar en ese momento, las cosas iban por primera vez bastante tranquilas entre Harry, Hermione, Aang, Blaise y Draco. Ron se había apartado del grupo porque habían dos serpientes y porque la asesina de su rata estaba entre ellos, tratar de razonar con él era imposible así que esperaban a que su enojo se pase con el tiempo. Aang les había contado a Harry y Hermione lo del agua control y esperaban al final de los exámenes para mostrarles, tal vez hacer un entrenamiento entre los cinco.

El día de la apelación llegó. Draco y Blaise habían terminado su examen de Adivinación, Hermione y Aang estaban en examen de estudios Muggle y Harry sería el último en salir.

-En serio no quiero hacer esto.

-No lo hagas.

-…Sabes que Aang y Potter lamentarían mucho la muerte de ese pájaro.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto lo que lamente o no Potter?

-…¡No me importa! Pero Aang es mi amigo.

-Excusas. Decídete de una vez, no quiero estar mucho tiempo en esa choza. –Por alguna razón parecía que la frase de Blaise parecía tener otro sentido más que ir a la casa de Haggrid.

Draco miró enojado a la cabaña de Hagrid hasta que finalmente dijo.

-Iremos después, cuando vengan por la condena.

Era obvio que la apelación fallaría. Dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

Dicho y hecho volvieron cuando se acercaba el anochecer, sabían que Aang había ido antes con Ron, Harry y Hermione para consolar a su gran amigo. Vieron a Fudge, Dumbledore y alguien más entrando a la cabaña de Hagrid. Fueron y se cruzaron con los otros cuatro, se miraron y Aang le dedico una sonrisa brillante a Draco sabiendo lo que haría, Draco se ruborizó y fue hasta la puerta. La tocó y unos segundos después abrió Dumbledore.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Zabini. Que sorpresa verlos aquí –sus ojos mostraban que no era una en absoluto.

-Profesor Dumbledore. Queríamos,… bueno quería hablar un momento con el ministro.

Los dejó pasar.

-Dumbledore, ¿Qué hacen estos jovencitos aquí? Estamos por cumplir una condena.

-Mi querido ministro, estos son el Señor Malfoy y el Señor Zabini. Draco es el hijo de Lucius y dijo que tenía unas urgentes palabras con usted antes que la condena sea echa.

A Draco no le gustó nada que le aumente palabras a lo que realmente había dicho, aun si eran ciertas, pero se guardó su disgusto y avanzó hasta el primer ministro.

-Ministro, mi padre siempre habla grandes cosas de usted, es un placer conocer a un hombre que he considerado todos estos años un héroe. Me presento, soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

El Ministro se veía claramente satisfecho y feliz mientras Blaise aguantaba su risa, Hagrid su rabia y sorpresa y Dumbledore soltaba una suave risa. Era un acto barato, pero funcionaba siempre, el acto de la alta sociedad.

-Es un gusto conocer al heredero de Lucius, estoy seguro que le das honor a tu apellido. –Draco sonrió –sin embargo no creo que puedas ver la sentencia, lo lamento.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarle Señor Ministro. Le guardo el más profundo respeto a mi padre. Pero lamento decir que su decisión y petición en cuanto al Hipogrifo fueron un poco extremas para lo que resultó no ser más que un rasguño. Yo estoy perfectamente bien y no creo que el acto merezca la muerte.

Hagrid lo veía totalmente sorprendido, no lo creía pero veía una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-Pero Joven Malfoy, si eso es realmente lo que piensa ¿por qué no fue a la apelación?

-Por la misma razón que mi padre no sabe lo que le estoy pidiendo Señor Ministro, honor. Soy el heredero de la familia Malfoy, el honor de mi familia caería si el propio hijo testifica en contra de su padre, el honor de la familia está primero. No podía oponerme a él frente a un jurado y humillarlo… Algunos asuntos deben ser arreglados fuera del alcance de la pluma del Profeta, ¿no es así, Señor Ministro?

Fudge parecía incómodo y estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Pues… el problema joven Malfoy es que yo no puedo ir en contra de la voluntad de un jurado que ya dio su veredicto. Aun si me lo pide ahora…

-Pero yo fui la víctima, podemos arreglarlo de manera a que tenga un castigo pero no la muerte. –Blaise suspiró, Draco estaba perdiendo la diplomacia por sus emociones.

-Entiendo el punto joven Malfoy pero su padre-…

-¡Mi padre no tiene por qué enterarse!

-¡Joven Malfoy! No le puedo esconder ese hecho a su padre o a los jurados.

-¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que esconde cosas mucho más sucias bajo su fracas-…

Blaise le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar su frase y lo jaló hacia la puerta.

-Lamento mucho esto Señor Ministro. Por favor disculpe a Draco, estoy seguro que se siente muy apenado. Debe ser el estrés por los exámenes lo que le ha afectado, comprendemos su punto de vista, tiene toda la razón. Le agradecemos por habernos dado unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para esta charla, pero viendo no molestarlo más nos retiram-…

De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el patio donde estaba atado Buckpeak y todos salieron. Y cuando lo vieron se sorprendieron, el hipogrifo se había soltado, no había ni pista de él. Después del desconcierto Dumbledore mando a los chicos de vuelta al castillo. Cuando se estaban por ir escucharon un paso detrás de ellos, se voltearon y vieron a Hagrid con agua en los ojos y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-G-grac-cias. Gracias por haber tratado de quitarle la sentencia a B-buckpeak… yo-.. y-yo –empezó a llorar y con un último respiro les dijo –¡siempre les estaré agradecido!

Y rompió en un llanto, Dumbledore lo jaló de vuelta a su cabaña. Draco y Blaise avanzaron en silencio, jamás habían esperado recibir un agradecimiento tan sincero, un agradecimiento que les helaba el alma como un dementor pero de una manera más positiva. Sí, habían sentido la verdadera empatía por primera vez. Draco sonrió a pesar de su esfuerzo en no hacerlo, agradecía que el hipogrifo hubiera escapado.

Aang realmente esperaba que Draco y Blaise lo lograran. De repente escucharon el caer de un hacha y los cuervos volaron. Fue hasta un lugar donde podía ver y vio a Draco y Blaise con Hagrid, este les hablaba llorando, no escuchaba pero Dumbledore se lo llevó a la cabaña, Blaise y Draco parecían conmocionados. Con las noticias mientras lloraba volvió con los otros, se maldijo por no haber salvado al hipogrifo. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y sentirse mareado cuando la rata de Ron lo mordió.

Con la distracción todos fueron tras la rata pero de repente un perro negro saltó y agarró a Ron por el pie con Scabers. Lo jaló hasta un hueco en el sauce boxeador. Aang trató de volar hasta allí pero las ramas lo botaron igual que con Harry y Hermione. Se preparaba a ir cuando vio a Crookshanks, Harry se puso en contra del gato porque lo había visto con el perro pero Aang sintió que podía confiar en él. Lo dejó pasar a pesar de las protestas y el gato apretó el nudo del árbol haciendo que este se paralizara.

Los tres corrieron al hueco y se metieron por el canal que conducía a la casa de los gritos. Avanzaron con las varitas en mano, escucharon lamentos en el segundo piso, entraron y vieron a Ron con el pie sangrando al otro lado. Este trató de advertirles pero antes de darse cuenta un hechizo les quitó las varitas y otro lanzó a Aang al otro lado de la habitación encadenándolo a la pared.

-Crookshanks me avisó. –fue lo único que dijo.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Una semana despues y no logré escribir mucho... pero lucho por avanzar la historia y que esto no la alcance.

Noticias... ¡Si! Inicie un nuevo croosover entre Hunger Games y Ouran High School Host Club. Es más complicado de lo que pensé pero bueno jaja

¡Mata ne!


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 16:**

-Crookshanks me avisó. –fue lo único que dijo.

_:_

-Algo está mal.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Primero Lupin y ahora el profesor Snape.

-¿Él también…?

-Sí, acaba de entrar al sauce boxeador.

Se vieron entre ellos y suspiraron, si algo raro pasaba tenía que involucrar a Potter, no había excepción.

-¿Cómo nos aseguramos?

-Supongo que tendremos que ver si están a salvo. Tenemos las contraseñas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor yo voy a Gryffindor, tú ve por Aang a Hufflepuff. Si tienes problemas ve al tercer piso, nos damos encuentro allí con o sin esos 4.

Draco suspiró sabía que sería más peligroso si él iba a Gryffindor así que aceptó deseando que por una vez esos 4 no estén envueltos en lo que estuviera pasando.

Draco fue y dijo la clave entrando a la sala. Sabía en teoría donde era la habitación de Aang, pero otra cosa era buscarla cuando todos lo miraban con odio y susurrando. Intentó llegar a las escaleras hacia los cuartos sin hablar con nadie pero alguien a su espalda dijo.

-¿Qué hace una asquerosa serpiente aquí? –Draco se dio la vuelta y vio a quien le apuntaba con su varita.

-No me parece que eso te incumba escoria.

-Oh no, no. Te equivocas Malfoy, esta es mi sala común. No me importa lo que diga Aang pero aquí no entra basura Slytherrin. –Draco trató de evitar el conflicto viendo donde estaba.

-Hablando de Aang, ¿No saben dónde está?

-No me interesa, no está aquí ahora y eso es suficiente. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer contigo?

De repente más Hufflepuffs se pararon con varitas en mano. Draco llevó su mano más cerca de su varita pero no la tomó, sabía que lo hechizarían antes que lo lograra.

-Ya veo. Así que la basura necesita atacar en quipo para no acobardarse.

-Retengámoslo hasta la hora prohibida y luego soltémoslo, a ver si logra escapar de Filch. –dijo una voz. Draco rodó los ojos ante la estúpida idea.

-No, desnudémoslo y atémoslo en el gran comedor, será un espectáculo matutino. –Draco gruño.

No sabía cómo escapar al menos… vio las escaleras, una iba al cuarto de los chicos pero había otra donde habían chicas. Si funcionaba igual que las escaleras de Slytherrin tendría una oportunidad. Verían lo que una serpiente hacía.

De manera brusca agarró su varita, varios hechizos volaron hacia él. Saltó hacia un lado delante de las escaleras que buscaba y lanzó un hechizo a estas, nada pasó a los ojos de todos.

-¡Lo tenemos atrapado!

Lanzaron más hechizos pero Draco voló al primer escalón, la escalera inmediatamente se volvió liza como un tobogán. Varias chicas cayeron resbalando así que todos dejaron de lanzar hechizos por miedo a herir a sus compañeras. Para asombro de todos Draco siguió corriendo hacia arriba como si nada pasara. Zacharias trató de seguirlo pero resbaló patéticamente cayendo de cara. Draco subió y se encerró en el segundo cuarto que vio. Agradeció en silencio al desconocido que había inventado el hechizo de pegamento temporal. El hechizo había sido hecho para romper la protección de las escaleras de los cuartos de chicas, pero según él sabía solo algunos Slytherrins lo conocían. Hacía las partes que, antes de volverse lisas, eran horizontales pegajosas por un tiempo límite haciendo que uno pudiera subir calculando bien y rápido. Vio por la ventana y no deseo más que el planeador de Aang. Se dio cuenta que desde ahí era capaz de ver el sauce boxeador y cuando lo vio se quedó helado.

Una bestia enorme luchaba contra un perro negro, la bestia lo mandó a volar pero inmediatamente Aang se puso en medio alejándolo con una onda de aire. La luz de la luna ilumino a la bestia y lo vio, era un hombre lobo. Harry y los demás estaban más allá sin saber qué hacer. De repente el lobo logró golpear a Aang y este voló. Ahora iba hacia Harry y los otros.

La sangre dentro suyo se heló y mil preguntas aparecieron en su mente. Sin pensarlo más se dio la vuelta y corrió a la puerta. Detrás de él escuchó un aullido pero no había tiempo para seguir viendo. Abrió la puerta e hizo un "Protejo" a su alrededor antes de bajar las gradas, ni siquiera se preguntó porque no habían subido si ya habían gradas.

Al llegar abajo vio a Blaise rodeado cerca de la entrada, acababa de ver a Aang golpeado por un hombre lobo, a Potter en peligro y ahora Blaise. No lo toleraba más. Lanzó un potente hechizo aturdidor a la primera persona que hozó apuntarle con su varita. Esta voló contra la otra pared y todos se sorprendieron. Draco apuntó a otra persona.

-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO! ¡PIENSO MATAR A TODOS SI TRATAN DE LASTIMAR A BLAISE O PONERSE EN MI CAMINO!

Todos retrocedieron bajando sus varitas con miedo, Blaise lo vio con una interrogante.

-Están en peligro, ¡vamos!

Blaise lo entendió, después de todo no había encontrado a ninguno de los tres en la sala de Gryffindor. Bajaron lo más rápido posible con varitas en mano. Salieron al terreno y cuando llegaron al lugar vieron a Hermione sentada con Aang y Ron echados en el suelo a su lado. Draco corrió donde estaba echado Aang y empezó a revisarlo.

-¡Draco! ¡Blaise!

-Herm-… Granger. ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Por el lago, Snape dijo que iría por él y Sirius.

Blaise fue hacia el lago sin pensarlo. Draco seguía revisando a Aang a pesar de que este ya estaba despertando y no sabía que pasaba.

-¡Estas totalmente rojo! No puedes decirme que estas bien. ¡Te infecto cierto, empiezas a tener fiebre y te transformarás! –casi gritaba de forma alarmada Draco.

-E-eh… Dra-co suelt-ame… e-estoy bie-…

Hermione decidió acudir en ayuda de Aang.

-¡Draco! ¡Él está bien, no lo mordió!

-¡Pero está rojo!

-No es por lo que tú crees, ¡Está avergonzado!

Draco la vio levantando una ceja elegantemente de manera cuestionante.

-¿Por qué?

-…Mira la posición en la que estás.

Draco más tranquilo por no haber visto heridas externas graves vio que estaba arrodillado apoyando cada rodilla a un lado de la cintura de Aang mientras prácticamente lo abrazaba. El rostro de Aang estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Y estaba prácticamente sentado en los muslos del chico. Abrió los ojos grandes antes de saltar un metro más lejos ahora él totalmente rojo. Un momento en silencio pasó y aparecieron Snape y Blaise con Harry y otro hombre flotando detrás. Al final se llevaron a Harry, Ron y Aang al hospital Hermione y los otros dos fueron mandados a sus habitaciones pero no fueron. Hermione les explicó lo sucedido y Blaise al final dijo.

-Espera, el profesor Snape me dijo que Black los había hechizado con un potente hechizo de confusión. Que Black era culpable y recibiría lo que conllevaba su condena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No fuimos hechizados!

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque un hechizo como ese requiere que tenga varita y la mayoría del tiempo no tenía una, solo cuando el profesor Lupin se la dio y no pudo hechizarnos en ese momento. ¡Vimos a Peter Pettigrow!

-Pues eso no es lo que dirá a los aurores.

-¡Demonios! Condenará a Sirius al beso. Hay que ir con Harry rápido.

La chica corrió y los otros dos se miraron antes de ir tras ella. No estaban convencidos pero por ahora tendrían que ver qué pasaba. Llegaron a la enfermería y vieron a los tres despiertos.

-¡Harry! ¡Condenarán a Sirius!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Snape. Él les dijo que no era inocente. ¡Le darán el beso del dementor!

-¡No dejaré que eso pasé!

Harry se paró y Aang hizo lo mismo.

-Iremos por él.

De repente Dumbledore entró y fue atacado por la mayoría para que soltaran a Sirius.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos.

-¡Pero profesor es inocente, lo juro!

-Lo sé.

-…¿Lo sabe?

-Sin embargo no está en mí poder aclarar la testaruda mente de nuestro querido Ministro.

-¡Pero hay que hacer algo!

-Yo no puedo hacer nada pero, según sé, Señorita Granger usted podría hacerlo.

-¿…Se refiere a-…?

-Tres vueltas serán necesarias. Y si todo sale bien podrán salvar más de una vida inocente. Recuerde, que nadie los vea. Sirius está en la Torre más alta de Astronomía.

Con eso Dumbledore salió.

-¿A qué se refería?

Hermione empezó a jalar una cadena de su cuello

-A esto. –sacó una cadena con un reloj al final.

-¡Un giratiempo! ¡¿Por qué tienes eso?!

-Me lo dieron a inicios de clases para poder asistir a todas las clases Draco. No entramos todos sin embargo. Ron no puede ir pero alguien más se quedará.

Se miraron entre los cinco, finalmente Blaise dio un paso atrás.

-Draco, cuida de Aang, te mataré si le pasa algo.

-Como si pudieras. –Draco sonrío antes de aumentar –No te preocupes, lo haré.

.

.

.

.

Hola, la anterior semana no pude subir y crei que esta tampoco pero aqui lo tienen. Este es el casi último capítulo del tercer año.

Quisiera decirles que la semana que no subí tuve tiempo para avanzar la historia, pero no. Estoy en parciales y no tengo mucho tiempo, cuando lo tengo no sirve de nada escribir porque la U me quita la inspiración, ahora mismo estoy vacía.

Ps: Si hay errores lo siento mucho pero este cap no tuvo tantas ediciónes/revisiónes como los otros. Zannen desu ne! Me avisan si hay algun error demasiado terrible como para callarlo. Bye


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 17:**

-Como si pudieras. –Draco sonrío antes de aumentar –No te preocupes lo haré.

Hermione pasó el collar sobre los cuatro, estaban aprietos pero entraban pronto hizo girar el reloj y después de unos momentos ella les sacó el collar. Estaban de vuelta cuando el sol aún no se había escondido. Salieron hacia el patio y vieron a Blaise y Draco caminar.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¡Él está aquí!

-¿Sabes la definición de un giratiempo Potter?

-Retrocedimos en el tiempo Harry.

-¡En el tiempo! G-…

-Miren nadie nos puede ver, así que baja la voz Aang. Dumbledore dijo que podíamos salvar dos vidas ¿no? Es obvio Buckpeak y Sirius. Vamos.

-En serio no quiero hacer esto.

-No lo hagas.

-…Sabes que Aang y Potter lamentarían mucho la muerte de ese pájaro.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto lo que lamente o no Potter?

-…¡No me importa! Pero Aang es mi amigo.

-Excusas. Decídete de una vez, no quiero estar mucho tiempo en esa choza.

Escucharon la charla entre Draco y Blaise donde Draco ignoró a los otros furioso y ruborizado.

Luego fueron a la cabaña y esperaron porque el Ministro lo debía ver primero para no culpar a Hagrid. *Al menos esto lo logramos,* recordó Draco. No les iba a decir porque la sobre confianza podía arruinar las cosas.

-Gracias. –Draco vio a Aang.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a pesar de todo lo intentaste, trataste de salvar a Buckpeak.

Draco no dijo nada pero escuchó salir a los otros de la cabaña cuando el Ministro había llegado.

-¡Vamos!

-No. –Todos vieron a Draco –Aún no se han ido y nosotros no llegamos.

Al minuto Draco y Blaise aparecieron y los demás se fueron.

-Ahora sí, vamos.

Fueron sigilosamente y con ayuda de comida lograron llevarse a Buckpeak al bosque. Draco vio cómo se alteraba y comenzaba a gritarle al Ministro, pronto saldrían por un ruido, *Pero… No hay ruidos, fuimos cuidadosos y ya nos vam-…*

-Esperen. Voy por más comida, por si acaso.

Aang corrió al campo antes que Draco lo impidiera agarró y agitó con una sonrisa su botín. Se disponía a volver pero tropezó con una calabaza y cayó causando un escándalo.

Dentro de la cabaña se vio movimiento, Aang se levantó rápidamente y saltó al techo con ayuda de su aire control. Todos salieron charlaron sorprendidos y luego el ejecutor en un ataque de rabia cortó una calabaza y los cuervos volaron. Mientras tanto Blaise y Draco se iban pero Haggrid los detuvo.

-G-grac-cias. Gracias por haber tratado de quitarle la sentencia a B-buckpeak… yo-.. y-yo –empezó a llorar y con un último respiro les dijo –¡siempre les estaré agradecido!

Hermione soltó unas lágrimas y Harry soltó un suave "Gracias" y esperaron por Aang, que los alcanzó cuando todos entraron a la cabaña e inmediatamente abrazó a Draco descolocándolo unos segundos. Los demás se adelantaron y Draco apresuró el paso mirando el suelo sintiéndose secretamente feliz. Fueron cerca del sauce boxeador y esperaron, de repente Hermione se giró a Draco.

-Un momento. ¿En el tiempo original Buckpeak murió?

-No. Cuando salimos no había nada.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso? –Harry parecía enfadado.

-Porque si les decía que al menos en eso teníamos éxito podrían confiarse y cambiar el curso tal vez haciendo que maten a la criatura.

-¡¿Q-…?!

-No Harry, Draco tiene razón. Fue lo mejor.

-Ahí salimos, atentos –Aang intervino.

Se vieron salir y de repente el Profesor Lupin se convirtió.

-¿Es él? ¿Por qué demonios lo dejaron ser profesor?

-¡Él es un gran profesor Malfoy!

-¡Y también un monstruo!

-Harry no-… -Hermione trató de intervenir.

-Atrévete a d-…

-¡Basta! Se está acercando a ustedes. –En ese momento vieron como Aang se ponía delante de los otros y trataba de alejar al hombre lobo pero solo lo enfurecía.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? Casi me da in infarto cuando lo vi.

-¿Lo viste? ¿Cómo?

-Desde la ventana de Hufflepuff, luego te cuento te acaba de lanzar a un lado.

Esta vez vieron como se acercaba más y más y nada lo detenía.

Y de repente Hermione aulló.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No lo llames! –Draco se alarmó.

-¡Tenia que salvarnos!

-Gracias, pero ahora viene hacia aquí.

Corrieron desesperadamente pero finalmente los alcanzó. Aang esquivó el primer golpe que iba hacia él pero cada vez se acercaba más y más al grupo. De repente Buckpeak apareció y en un movimiento rápido pateó al hombre lobo en su cabeza.

-Vayan al lago, ve a ver a tu padre Harry. Lo retendremos. –Aang gritó y Hermione jaló a Harry.

-Si algo pasa volaran en el planeador, no te preocupes. Vamos.

Harry se alejó a regañadientes.

El hipogrifo peleaba pero el hombre lobo parecía más y más salvaje.

-¡Vámonos! Se las pueden arreglar entre los dos. –Draco empezó a correr pero Aang no lo siguió.

Buckpeak no se había salvado de la muerte para que lo sacrifiquen ante el hombre lobo. Aang lanzó una onda de aire y el lobo inmediatamente se giró hacia él. Buckpeak retrocedió y se alejó cojeando un poco. Draco vio horrorizado como Aang trataba de pelear contra el hombre lobo nuevamente.

-¡Draco corre! ¡Aléjate de aquí!

Todo le gritaba a Draco de dar media vuelta e irse pero no podía, de repente Aang voló contra un árbol lo rompió y chocó con otro. Lupin se acercó a Aang y Draco no pudo evitarlo.

-¡Protejo! –Se creó un escudo alrededor de Aang que el licántropo golpeo -¡Desmaius! –El rayo voló y golpeo al hombre lobo en la espalda. Este solo se dio la vuelta y lo vio gruñendo. Genial, solo lo había enojado más. Vio una luz más lejos pero no era importante.

Viendo que ahora él era el objetivo Draco corrió, corrió sin detenerse escuchando a la bestia cada vez más cerca. Había salvado a Aang en un impulso que normalmente no existía en él. Fue lanzando Reductos detrás de él esperando que los árboles que caían retrasaran al menos un poco al lobo. Llego al borde del lago totalmente agotado y el lobo salió de los árboles. Temblando y ya sin más fuerzas para correr se dio la vuelta.

Lanzó hechizo tras hechizo pero el lobo seguía acercándose, cayó y lo vio sobre él y se negó a perder su orgullo antes de morir viendo al lobo directamente a los ojos como retándolo y escuchó un grito mientras veía al lobo saltar hacia él.

Aang había despertado logrando levantarse para ver un brillo. No vio a Draco y de inmediato supo que estaba en peligro. Voló sobre los arboles siguiendo el ruido de árboles pero no podía ver mucho hasta que llegó al lago. Draco en el suelo su varita apenas levantada y el lobo alistándose para habia sacrificado por Aang, su lógica le decía que había sido un acto estúpido e innecesario pero otra parte de él no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

-¡DRACO! –gritó y cayó en picado chocando contra el hombre sobre lobo alejándolo un poco y haciéndolo perder su equilibrio. El lobo rodó en el suelo y se levantó Aang cayó e inmediatamente lanzó un chorro enorme de agua al lobo. Este se resistió y trató de seguir atacando. Aang moviendo más los brazos luchó por alejar al lobo de Draco se alejaron y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos envolvió en agua al lobo hasta el cuello y congeló esta.

El lobo gruño y el hielo empezó a agrietarse. El ambiente se volvía frio. El lobo rompió el hielo. El ambiente se volvió deprimente. El lobo retrocedió. Aang escuchó un grito ahogado detrás. El lobo corrió en sentido contrario. Aang volteó y vio al menos cinco dementores sobre Draco. La ira y el miedo lo invadieron. Y todo se volvió negro.

La tristeza y miedo lo abrumaban, no podía decir que tenía los peores recuerdos pero cada vez se sentía más débil. Vio a Aang más lejos dándose la vuelta y verlo. Su rostro se volvió indescifrable un segundo y al siguiente sus tatuajes brillaron, su rostro mostró ira y la magia en el ambiente creció a un nivel temible. Draco no supo si temía más a los dementores o al Aang de ese momento. Este se elevó en el aire y avanzó hacia él, en ese momento se dio cuenta que los dementores no le estaban succionando el alma sino que ellos igual veían a Aang.

Aang brillaba pero no era como un patronus aun así los dementores retrocedieron ante su avance. Aun sin poder ver debajo de sus capuchas Draco podía jurar que estaban asustados. Dos trataron de irse hacia el bosque y los otros tres se fueron hacia el lago pero con dos movimientos Aang creo una pared de hielo y otra de tierra. Draco había visto en sorpresa como el suelo temblaba y se rompía y el agua se elevaba. Los dementores frenaron y se giraron a verlo.

Aang con un movimiento hizo aparecer fuego en sus manos y los lanzó a los dementores, estos empezaron a arder y Draco escuchó los gritos más aterradores que había escuchado en su vida y Aang envolvió con tierra a las cinco criaturas aun en fuego; el fuego no se apagó pero aumentó y la tierra pareció volverse roja y viscosa antes de cristalizarse y luego se sintió una onda se aire y las bolas donde estaban los dementores explotaron dejando llover polvo de lo que Draco pudo asumir que parecía vidrio. Todo había terminado.

Aang dejó de brillar y cayó. Draco pudo levantar su varita y conjurar un levicorpus antes de que este cayera al suelo. Recordó que se suponía que tenían que salvar a Black, pero él no tenía fuerzas para correr y menos cargando a alguien. Sacó un papel de su saco, no tenía tinta así que se fue por algo un tanto inquietante. Escribió con su sangre "Nos vemos en la enfermería luego, terminen lo que deben hacer." Y con un hechizo el papel voló. Este buscaría a su destinatario, en este caso Potter, se había asegurado que el papel vaya por el Harry del presente no el de ese pasado.

Haciéndolo levitar llevó a Aang poco a poco hacia el castillo, cuando llegó vio la puerta cerrada, maldijo entre dientes. Aang seguía inconsciente pero ya no había tiempo para que duerma. Draco lo apoyo en el suelo saco su varita y susurro "Ennervate".

Aang se despertó y vio a Draco sobre él por segunda vez en menos de un día, se sonrojó aun no recordando lo pasado.

-Aang, hay que ir hasta la enfermería. ¡Ahora! –Draco se separó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste. Ahora usa tu varita y haznos subir.

-Espera… -recordó -¡Los dementores! ¡Estaban sobre ti! ¿Qué pasó?

-Te lo contaré luego. No tenemos tiempo, enserio.

Aang lo miro dudando pero sacó su varita y usándola como planeador los dos subieron hasta la ventana de la enfermería.

Para Blaise y Ron no parecía haber pasado ni un segundo desde que sus amigos desaparecieron cuando la puerta de la enfermería y la ventana se abrieron.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si ustedes estaban allí! –Estalló un Ron sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no entiendes el concepto de un giratiempo, Weasley? –Draco respondió soltando a Aang y sentándose en una cama.

-Aang, Malfoy ¿Están bien? –intervino Hermione.

-Creo que sí. ¿Lograron salvar a Sirius?

-Sí, se llevó a Buckpeak con él. Los dos estarán a salvo.

Después Harry se dispuso a contar todo lo pasado y como la letra de Malfoy los había alcanzado, una vez terminado Aang contó lo que había pasado de su lado.

-…y… al darme vuelta vi a Draco rodeado por 5 dementores… no recuerdo más.

Miraron a Draco por la información faltante, Draco se movió incómodo y miró a Blaise significativamente. Blaise entendió y soltó un suspiro.

-Mah… no importa Draco, de todas maneras Aang les contó todo sobre él.

Draco contó a regañadientes lo que había visto, todos parecían sorprendidos menos Blaise y Draco. Cuando acabó todos parecían no entender el relato de Draco. De repente los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al darse cuenta de algo, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Miro a Aang y luego a Blaise.

-Esa tarde… en la clase de…-pareció pensar algo antes de decir –no, no. Nada.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo me di cuenta que lo que nos dijiste que Trelawney te dijo se cumplió.

-…¿Eso significa que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado volverá? –Ron parecía alarmado.

-Esperen, ¿De qué hablan? –Draco intervino.

Harry les contó de la premonición, ni Draco ni Blaise dijeron nada. Pero se sentían nerviosos, eso los afectaría a ellos y su familia tarde o temprano.

-Sin embargo, no hay porque creer en eso. Es adivinación después de todo.

-Pero Hermio-…

La puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolos y entró Madame Pomfry.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Molestando a mis pacientes. Necesitan recuperación y dormir. Señor Malfoy, señor Zabini, señorita Granger ¡Fuera de aquí!

Los botó a la fuerza y cerró la fuerza.

-Bueno, vámonos Zabini. –se estaban yendo cuando Hermione dijo.

-¡Espera! Blaise… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Draco vio a Blaise y Granger con confusión. Blaise captó que había algo importante, probablemente sobre lo que no había dicho dentro, pero Draco debía irse.

-Quieres saber por qué tuve mejor nota que tú en runas antiguas. –era una afirmación, no pregunta.

Hermoine pareció realmente ofendida hasta que entendió la indirecta y se sonrojó con vergüenza. Draco tomó eso como una confirmación.

-No te voy a esperar. Me voy a dormir, nos vemos Blaise… Adiós Granger.

Draco se fue sin esperar respuesta y Hermione se recuperó de su sorpresa, vio a Zabini.

-Gracias. –Blaise solo asintió –Aang es el Avatar ¿Cierto?

Los Slytherrin eran conocidos por no mostrar mucho sus sentimientos, ser fríos y burlarse de los demás. Ver a un Slytherrin verdaderamente sorprendido era algo que no muchos veían. Hermione tuvo ese honor. La cara de Blaise palideció, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se abrió en mueca de horror. Y todo terminó. No duró ni cinco segundos antes de que esa expresión se tornara oscura y seria. Con los ceños fruncidos, rechinando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. Aun así trató de alegar ignorancia.

-¿Él qué?

-El Avatar. Sabes bien de que hablo.

El rostro de Blaise se volvió amenazante.

-Claro que lo sé. Pero quiero saber cómo lo sabes tú. –sacó su varita, Hermione lo imitó de inmediato.

-Te hice el favor de no decir nada dentro, al menos podrías dejarme explicar antes de hechizarme.

-¿Chantaje Granger?

-No. Pero puedo hacerlo si ayuda. Si te atreves a intentar hechizarme le diré a Harry cuan buena es tu opinión sobre él. Y sí. Escuché una interesante conversación que tuviste con Aang después de que Madame Pince te sacara de la biblioteca. Estoy segura que sabes que conversación. ¿O fingirás haberla olvidado como se lo pediste a Aang?

Para sorpresa de Hermione Blaise pareció sonrojarse antes de mirarla con más odio y bajar su varita.

-Listo. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Primero dime si es verdad que sea el Avatar y si Aang realmente es tu hermano.

-… ¿Nunca te dijeron que tienes características dignas de Slytherrin?

-No, pero lo tomaré como un halago. Responde.

-…Al parecer si lo es. Y no, no es mi hermano. Mi… yo lo encontré antes del inicio de primer año en el mar, envuelto en hielo. La magia era palpable, hablé con mi madre y ella aceptó adoptarlo. Cuando despertó había perdido la memoria así que le hicimos creer que era de nuestra familia, y así lo ha sido desde entonces y seguirá siendo así si tú no lo arruinas.

-¿Por qué no decirle la verdad?

-La verdad duele.

-Pero merece saberla.

-¡Es un niño Granger! ¡Igual que Potter! Al menos su infancia debería ser tranquila. Le diré todo cuando sea más grande. Viste lo sensible que es, no tiene control sobre su poder. Podría destruir el colegio y matar a todos si pierde el control. Una vez que sepa controlarse él y todos los elementos le diré. Escuchaste lo que contó Draco ¿O no?

Hermione frunció los labios.

-Escuchamos tu conversación con el profesor Bing el año pasado. Estoy segura de que Ron lo olvidó y Harry tardará en atar cabos, lo siento.

Blaise suspiró.

-No le puedes decir a nadie.

-No lo haré. ¿Por qué quieres ir a la biblioteca del Sahara?

-Para averiguar más sobre el Avatar y su influencia en la historia.

-¿Cómo piensas meterte? ¿Qué texto le ofrecerás?

-Mis medios no te interesan, solo lo haré. Ya me cansé de este chantaje, me voy. No se lo digas a nadie Granger, te lo advierto.

Hermione no dijo nada y Blaise se fue. Hermione pensó mucho en el tema de camino a la torre de Gryffindor. Si era posible las cosas se pondrían aún más complicadas.

El resto de los días pasaron tranquilos hasta el final de las clases donde Ravenclaw salió primero, Hufflepuff en segundo lugar, Gryffindor en tercero y Slytherrin en último lugar. Resultó que esta vez sí les bajaron puntos por quedar envueltos en el problema del hombre lobo y por atacar a personas en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Y el año terminó. Tan movido y poco tranquilo como los anteriores y con la sombra de una nueva profecía sobre sus cabezas.

.

.

.

.

¡Fin del tercer año! Es complicado escribir escenas de acción pero espero haberlo hecho bien. Estoy mucho más contenta con este capitulo que el anterior, es más largo y más... ¿elaborado? ¿editado? Mah... no importa pero me parece mejor.

Estoy en indecición... tengo el cuarto año pero no terminé el quinto asi que no sé si subirlo aun... Supongo que tengo una semana para pensarmelo. Ahora basta de palabras vanas.

Mini trailer del cuarto año:

_-Mientras no aya un señor Tenebroso no hay mucho riesgo para nosotros, por ahora son solo ovejas sin pastor._

_-¿Querias preguntarme algo más?_

_-No, solo quería saber la verdadera situación. Con eso dicho creo que seria bueno alejarnos un poco antes del inicio de curso._

_-Hablas de un viaje, si, seria lo mejor mientras están tan activos._

_-Por supuesto. Seguro Nikolay también planea algo asi._

_-¿Dónde quieres ir?_

_-Al desierto del Sahara._

_-¿Por qué allá?_

_-Quien sabe –dijo Blaise levantándose y avanzando a la salida –dicen que ese lugar es una gran fuente de cultura. –Le sonrio antes de salir cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

Ps: ¿Solo soy yo o Blaise realmente parece ser el personaje principal de mi historia?


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 18:**

[…]

-[…] _"Vamos, Colagusano, otro obstáculo menos y tendremos despejado el camino hacia Harry Potter. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas solo. Para entonces, mi fiel vasallo se habrá unido a nosotros, él también se ocupará de investigar al extraño niño Zabini que sentí al estar con el inútil de Quirrell._

_—__Yo también soy un vasallo fiel— repuso Colagusano con una levísima nota de resentimiento en la voz._

_—__Colagusano, necesito a alguien con cerebro, alguien cuya lealtad no haya flaqueado nunca. Y tú, por desgracia, no cumples ninguno de esos requisitos."_

Harry vio como la discusión continuaba hasta que Nagini entraba y avisaba de la intrusión de Frank quien con un rayo verde cayó muerto. Y Harry despertó sintiendo que había olvidado una parte esencial de su sueño… un nombre.

_:_

-Oh vamos querida. El campeonato mundial de Quidditch no sucede todos los días, déjame que los lleve.

Cericei vio Blaise y Aang detrás de su esposo, Nikolay Nóvikov, Aang la miraba rogándole con los ojos mientras Blaise se mantenía tranquilo pero Cerisei veía que él también deseaba ir. No tenía argumentos para no dejarlos ir pero se sentía nerviosa, había visto movimientos sospechosos en la mansión Malfoy, el tipo de movimientos que solo había visto durante la guerra.

-…Deben volver justo después del partido, no me interesan los festejos o invitaciones de amigos. Los quiero ver a los 3 aquí en cuanto este acabe. E irán justo antes de que inicie de la misma manera.

Aang empezó a saltar, Nikolay sonrió y les revolvió el pelo a los dos, Blaise sólo soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Nikolay! –Este la miró –Más te vale cuidar de mis hijos. No toleraré ningún retraso.

Él otro sólo asintió mientras un escalofrío lo recorría, había logrado que su relación con Cerisei durara más de 1 año, lo que muchos consideraban un milagro por la reputación de la mujer Zabini, y no dejaría que un partido de Quidditch le costara el matrimonio o la vida.

El día del partido llegó finalmente, fueron directamente cuando ya iba a iniciar el partido con en el último traslador, corrieron a sus asientos ya reservados y el partido inició. Blaise disfrutó el partido aun cuando las palabras de su madre aun lo inquietaban.

_Flash back:_

_-Blaise, hijo, espera._

_Blaise se dio la vuelta, los otros dos se adelantaron._

_-Toma esto –Blaise recibió lo que parecía un pequeño joyero._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_Blaise había sentido que su madre sabía algo y si ahora le daba eso era porque de algo servía._

_-Aún no estoy segura… pero hay movimientos sospechosos. Los planes empiezan, los susurros se escuchan y su mascara se rompe. Cualquiera con ojos y oídos los siente, algo va pasar._

_-¿De qué estilo?_

_-…Al más puro estilo de los mortífagos._

_Blaise se tensó inmediatamente._

_-Es un traslador ilegal, si pasa algo agarra a tu herm- a Aang y toca con tu varita el joyero. Los traerá de vuelta inmediatamente._

_-¿Qué hay de Nikolay?_

_-… Úsalo de distracción o escudo si es necesario._

_-Como digas madre._

_Fin Flash Back_

Finalmente Victor Krum, buscador del equipo de Rumania, agarró la Snitch y el partido finalizó. Aún así Irlanda había ganado. Y parte de las personas en el estadio empezaron a gritar y festejar. Blaise y los demás salieron comentando sobre el partido y tal como fue indicado fueron directo al punto de partida, Nikolay los agarró antes de desaparecer.

Cerisei escuchó un ligero CRAK en su patio y fue, los tres volvían tranquilos y sanos, Cerisei se pudo relajar al fin.

-Entren, y cuéntenme el partido.

Los tres sonrieron y entraron a la mansión donde pasaron un buen tiempo discutiendo lo pasado hasta que una extraña luz blanca apareció frente a Cerisei.

"Hay noticias" se escuchó una voz antes de que el patronus desapareciera.

La sonrisa de Cerisei se borró inmediatamente, se levantó y empezó a caminar a la salida.

-¡Espera! Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

-Debo ir a hablar con Narcissa olvidé que habíamos quedado en vernos.

-¿Y que hay del patronus, madre?

-Sólo un contacto del ministerio que me avisa regularmente como van las cosas, me ocuparé de él mañana.

Siguió avanzando hasta la puerta y volteo levemente.

-…Nikolay, cuida de ellos mientras no estoy.

Dicho esto salió fuera de su barrera y desapareció.

El ambiente había quedado algo pesado. Blaise sabia que su madre iba a preguntar a uno de los mismos mortífagos que pasaba pero dudaba que Aang y su padrastro lo entendieran o supieran de eso.

Blaise se obligó a calmarse y pensar en otra cosa, Hogwarts, Draco, Harry, Aang, el avatar, el v-… Detuvo sus pensamientos. Hasta ahora no había visto como convencer a su madre de viajar al Sahara, no había visto como pero podía aprovechar esto para convencer primero a Nikolay.

-No hay de que preocuparse, varias veces se va rápidamente. No es primera vez que se olvida de una reunión.

-Jaja… tienes razón –Nikolay rió de manera un tanto forzada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No me diga que nos mandará a dormir.

-¿Dormir? ¡Claro que no! Aún es muy temprano y hay una victoria que festejar.

Eso distrajo a Aang.

-¡¿Festejar?! ¿Cómo? –Preguntó con su sonrisa enorme y saltando en su asiento.

-Pues… ya que no está su madre hagamos algo prohibido. –dijo sonriéndoles maquiavélicamente y mirándolos fijamente.

Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos, Blaise tenía sus alarmas prendidas y se estaba preparando para defenderse si algo pasaba. Y de repente… POP apareció una botella. Blaise pudo leer Vodka en la etiqueta antes de que Nikolay la agarre.

-¡Al fin! Su madre me prohibió tomar en esta casa, y paso demasiado tiempo en ella extrañaba este néctar de vida. Vamos, ustedes también, aunque sólo probaran un poco.

Aparecieron tres vasos y sirvió antes de pasarle un vaso tanto a Aang como a Blaise.

-¡Genial! –lo acercó a su boca pero de inmediato el olor a alcohol lo mareó. -¡Huele mal!

-Jajajaja eso dices ahora chico, pero debes probarlo. Por la victoria de Irlanda.

Tomó todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

-Porque Krum atrapó la Snitch.

Blaise vertió el liquido que quemó su garganta y lo tragó tratando de no mostrar mucho disgusto en su cara. El calor producido por el líquido recorrió su cuerpo.

-… ¡Porque mamá nos dejo ir al partido!

Gritó Aang antes de hacer lo mismo, no pudo mantenerse serio como Blaise y se puso a toser y arrastrarse por el suelo agarrando su garganta.

-Jajajjajaja parece que él menor tiene mayor resistencia. –Blaise solo sonrió un poco ante el cumplido.

Aang de inmediato fue a la cocina por algo para borrar el sabor. Nikolay tomo otros 3 vasos y Blaise 1.

-Las vacaciones pronto se acabarán, y estaba pensando llevarlos de viaje.

-Eso suena maravilloso, estoy seguro que mi madre estará encantada ante la idea.

-Eso pensé, por eso quería llevarlos a Russia, a mi país de origen.

-…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es que… a mi madre no le agrada mucho el frío, sé que lo mejor seria ir ahora que no está tan frío pero el otro día la escuché hablando algo que podría interesarte.

-¿Qué seria eso?

-Ella hablaba con Madame Nott sobre cuanto le gustaría conocer el desierto del Sahara, ir a uno de los países que están por ahí.

-…Pero… ¿Por qué allí?

-Ella tiene sus antojos momentáneos, si ahora quiere ir a un lugar caliente y usted la lleva a Russia no le agradará mucho. Pero si ahora la lleva al Sahara el próximo año estará más que dispuesta a ir a Russia.

-Tienes un buen punto Blaise… Si, hablaré con mis contactos para arreglar una estadía por allá, ahora ella sólo debe aceptar. Gracias por la pista.

-Cuando quiera.

Con eso Nikolay tomó otra copa antes de hacer desaparecer la botella vacía y anunciar que había que ir a comer para borrar el olor, luego un baño y dormir.

Blaise sonrió y lo siguió, al parecer este año podría ir a la biblioteca y terminar con los misterios. Tal vez era el Vodka pero tenía ganas de hablar con Potter, agitó su cabeza sacando esa idea de su mente. Tenía que preparar una segunda charla.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y como siempre fue a la habitación de Aang. Y se sentó en su cama en silencio escuchando.

"Ozai…"… "cometa…"… "Zuko…"… "Momo…"… "Ba Sing see…"… "sangre control…"

Y los susurros continuaron sin embargo Blaise anotó en un libreta "sangre control" eso era nuevo. Estuvo unos minutos más antes de ir a la sala de reuniones de la mansión y llamó a un elfo.

-Lanco.

El elfo domestico apareció haciendo una gran reverencia.

-¿El joven amo me llamó?

-Si, ve a la habitación de mi madre en silencio y despiértala. Dile que la espero aquí y cuida de no despertar a Nikolay.

-Como usted diga joven amo.

Hizo otra reverencia y desapareció. Blaise esperó un buen tiempo antes de que su madre apareciera en la puerta vestida y arreglada elegantemente.

-Blaise, hijo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es lo que me gustaría saber y no quiero enterrarme por el Profeta si es que ellos saben algo madre.

-Te refieres al evento de ayer.

-En efecto madre.

-Estás consciente el peligro en el que te metes por querer enterarte de estas cosas ¿cierto?

-Estoy muy consciente -*No eres la primera en decirme algo así* pensó Blaise.

Su madre lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de responder.

-Los Malfoy y los demás atacaron durante las celebraciones por Quidditch ayer. Fueron al campo y vestidos como mortífagos y atacaron. Narcisa me dijo que era un tributo a la memoria del Lord pero no esperaban que alguien soltara la marca tenebrosa en ese lugar. Aún no saben quien fue pero están decididos a mostrar que aun están allá fuera y honran al Lord. Me dijo que participara con ellos la próxima vez. –Blaise se tensó.

-No lo harás ¿O si?

-Dependerá del momento. No los puedo evitar por siempre, pero sé demasiado, si no parece que los apoyo vendrán por nosotros. Eso es inaceptable así que tendré que participar en algunas.

Blaise solo la miró antes de suspirar.

-Mientras no haya un señor Tenebroso no hay mucho riesgo para los nosotros, por ahora son sólo ovejas sin pastor.

-¿Querías preguntarme algo más?

-No, sólo quería saber la verdadera situación. Con eso dicho creo que sería bueno alejarnos un poco antes del inicio de curso.

-Hablas de un viaje, si, sería lo mejor mientras están tan activos.

-Por supuesto. Seguro Nikolay también planea algo así.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Al desierto del Sahara.

-¿Por qué allá?

-Quien sabe –dijo Blaise levantándose y avanzando a la salida –dicen que ese lugar es una gran fuente de cultura. –Le sonrió antes de salir cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

*Esa era la verdadera razón entonces… tendré que vigilarlo aunque si se parece tanto a mi puede que sea inútil intentarlo. Por lo menos por ahora África suena menos peligroso que este lugar.*

Más tarde ese día efectivamente Nikolay se acerco a ella proponiendo un viaje por el resto de las vacaciones.

-Me parece una fantástica idea. ¿Dónde estabas pensando en llevarnos?

-Me pareció una buena idea ir a Egipto y conocer a las famosas esfinges y sus acertijos.

Cericei empezó a reír, su hijo realmente lo había planeado bien.

-Me fascina la idea. Es casi como si leyeras mi mente. Tenía muchas ganas de ir allá.

-Sólo estoy para leer los deseos de tu corazón.

Se sonrieron aunque por razones diferentes y empezaron a hablar más sobre el viaje.

En la noche ya estaban listos para partir y tenían los papeles del ministerio para una aparición internacional.

En cuanto llegaron Aang, a pesar del mareo producido por la aparición, saltó por todas partes. Habían llegado a la puerta de una mansión provisional. No era tan grande como la que tenían en Inglaterra pero era innecesariamente más grande de lo que necesitarían 4 personas.

La mansión parecía ser normal a pesar de todos los adornos de jeroglíficos en algunas paredes, los adornos en oro sobre la blanca pared para no perder le sobriedad y elegancia.

Los primeros días a pesar de la urgencia que sentía no había intentado escurrirse del grupo, sabia que debía ir a la biblioteca pero no podía dejar que sospechen de él. Los días eran calurosos y las noches frías así que las noches no salían de la caliente mansión. Durante el día salían a al pueblo mágico de Egipto tan parecido y a la vez muy diferente de Hogsmade o el Callejon Diagon.

No eran edificios pero carpas enormes con un hechizo de enfriamiento dentro.

Todos estos estaban alineados con magos y brujas en el exterior promocionando cada producto nuevo.

"¡Venga ahora! Llegó el nuevo invento 'la memoria de Thoth' ponga la esfera sobre el cuerpo y verá su pasado. Lo que pensaba y sabrá si lo querían o no. ¡El más nuevo invento para extraer memorias de un cadáver para revivir su vida!"

"¡Asuste a sus amigos creando un falso Inferi!"

"Las coronas de Hekau le darán el conocimiento de las cosas y aumentará el poder de sus hechizos"

A pesar de los extraños productos había un banco, dulcerías, tiendas de bromas, boticaria, tienda de calderos, de escobas y alfombras voladoras, animales, librerías entre otros. Al pasar por la librería Aang había visto libros en exposición llamados "Textos de las pirámides" y "Libro de los muertos".

A la semana Blaise vio su oportunidad cuando fueron a las pirámides y Aang se quedó agotado por subir a ellas en el calor en vez de quedarse como los demás en la mansión de un famoso mago.

-Madre, tal vez sería mejor volver por hoy, Aang está agotado.

-Tengo negocios con él Cerisei, no puedo irme ahora –dijo Nikolay.

-No se preocupe. Yo puedo llevar a Aang a la mansión y ustedes vuelven después.

Cerisei tenía curiosidad por el Mago así que dejó que ellos se fueran primero a pesar de que sabía que Blaise aprovecharía para hacer lo que había tratado toda la semana.

Los dejó ir pero puso un hechizo rastreador en Blaise y Aang cuando ellos ya se iban.

Blaise volvió con Aang y como esperaba este estaba tan cansado que se acostó y comenzó a dormir. Aang había estado algo extraño los primeros días, como si le trajera malos recuerdos el lugar. Y cuando Blaise le había preguntado Aang sólo había dicho "No lo sé, es como si hubiera perdido a alguien en este lugar…"

Blaise salió de la mansión y se dirigió de inmediato al ministerio mágico Egipcio. Llegó hasta el departamento de control de lugares mágicos y dijo.

-Buenas tardes, escuché que tal vez ustedes podrían ayudarme con la ubicación de cierto lugar. –el hombre lo miró con cierta confusión.

-¿De qué lugar hablas? Cualquier sitio legalmente turístico permitido está en la salida con los guías.

-Puede que el lugar que busco no sea muy turístico.

-Habla entonces. ¿Qué buscas?

-La biblioteca bajo tierra.

…

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Totalmente.

De repente el hombre sonrió y soltó una risa.

-No sirve de nada ir allí niño, incluso nuestros expertos lo calificaron como inaccesible. Nadie entra, ni tú ni nadie.

-Usted no sabe quien soy yo y no lo sabré hasta haberlo intentado. Si ninguno de ustedes logra entrar es porque no tienen la voluntad y poder para hacerlo, yo si.

-Escucha niño. Es una perdida de tiempo aún si te mandara ahora no lograrías nada. Sólo me haces perder el tiempo a mí y a mis hombres.

-¿Por qué no apostamos? Si usted gana le pagaré cada minuto perdido como si fuera una hora de trabajo, pero si logro entrar a la biblioteca usted me conseguirá un pase para viajar al extranjero cuando quiera y no se mencionará mi presencia nunca.

-¿No pides mucho?

-Pero usted esta seguro que no entraré, no importan mis pedidos usted sabe por qué no se puede entrar allí.

El hombre pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Quiero que por cada minuto perdido me pague el equivalente a dos horas.

-Hecho.

El hombre sonrió y llamó dos personas. Cuando ellos estuvieron allí solo dijo.

-Anippe, Sneferu lleven a…

-Zabini, Blaise Zabini.

-Lleven al Señor Zabini a Chad, a la biblioteca, o bueno a la puerta.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos pero asintieron. Al salir se presentaron y comenzaron a andar hasta una chimenea. Anippe entró primero y con una sonrisa la mujer dijo "Ministerio de Magia, departamento de control de lugares, Chad" y el fuego la tragó.

-Ahora ve tú –le dijo Sneferu, un hombre de aspecto bastante severo al contrario de su superior.

Blaise fue y repitió lo mismo, se sintió viajar unos momentos hasta aterrizar, Anippe estaba lista a agarrarlo por si caía pero Blaise se mantuvo de pie. Una ves que los tres ya estaban allí los dos guías fueron a una oficina hablaron un minuto y salieron con un lápiz.

-El traslador se activará en unos segundos.

Blaise tomó el lápiz y unos segundos después sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo, se sentía mareado y luego caía. Esta vez no pudo mantener su equilibrio pero Sneferu lo agarró antes de tocar el suelo.

-Esta es.

Blaise vio delante de él lo que parecía ser una torre que salía de la tierra. Efectivamente, el lugar parecía normal, incluso pequeño y en ruinas para ser una biblioteca.

-Ahora se supone a que esperamos a que termines de hablar con el búho, te bote y volvamos a activar el traslador –dijo la chica alegremente.

-Entonces me esperaran un buen tiempo.

Blaise avanzó, había decidido que quería saber todo desde el evento del basilisco. Aún recordaba todas sus dudas pero el no saber era algo inaceptable. Tenia que saber los hechos para calcular sus movimientos y armar una estrategia como un buen Slytherin.

La única entrada a la vista era una ventana a unos 10 metros de altura pero cerca había un par de escobas. Tomó una y voló hasta allí y entró. Bajó cuidadosamente aún con la escoba pero en cuanto tocó el suelo escuchó algo moverse en la oscuridad.

-Lumos.

Su varita soltó una chispa pero no se encendió.

-Lumos –pasó lo mismo.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Binns y maldijo, lo que sea que había se acercaba. Parecían aleteos, golpes y luego… luz. Las luces de miles de antorchas se encendieron y Blaise vio delante de él a un gigantesco búho.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas aquí, humano? Les dejé en claro a los demás que aquí no eran bienvenidos.

-Mi nombre es Zabini, Blaise Zabini y yo no soy del ministerio –dijo Blaise intentando sonar tranquilo.

-No me interesa, sigues siendo un humano. Uno de tantos que busca conocimiento para lastimar y matar a los de su misma especie.

-Esa no es mi misión. Lo que yo bus-…

-¡JA! No hay un solo humano que no desee causar destrucción, vete hum-...

-Y qué hay del Avatar.

El búho lo miro sorprendido antes de recobrar la compostura.

-Tú no eres el Avatar. El avatar desapareció y nunca más volvió.

-Te equivocas. Es cierto, yo no soy el Avatar pero yo lo encontré, Aang, él controla el aire y agua ahora mismo. Su memoria está perdida pero él deberá estar preparado para cuando recuerde.

-… tiempos oscuros se acercan, el Avatar ya le falló al mundo una vez. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no le volverá a fallar?

-El conocimiento.

-¿Qué? –el búho parecía cada vez más interesado.

-El conocimiento de la persona que él es ahora. Puede que le haya fallado una vez y aunque no sé las exactas circunstancias de eso pero sé que no fue a propósito. Él estará preparado. Él sabrá enfrentarse si aprende a controlar sus poderes y yo me encargaré de que esta vez no vuelva a fallar.

-… ¡Je! Tienes agallas humano. Te dejaré entrar… pero sólo si me das algo a cambio. Si eso no es de suficiente valor puedes tomar tu escoba y marcharte. Pero estoy bastante seguro que no tienes nada así q-…

-¿Un pergamino de control de agua será suficiente?

El búho lo miró en silencio.

-No tienes algo como eso.

-Claro que si. Aquí está. –Blaise sacó un pergamino. El búho lo reconoció como un pergamino de la tribu agua del norte. A pesar de su reticencia a dejar entrar a un humano no podía dejar la oportunidad pasar.

-Tienes derecho a revisar mi biblioteca pero no puedes llevarte nada y si sospecho que lo que deseas es poder te mataré ahí mismo. –Tomó el pergamino y desapareció.

Blaise soltó aire que no sabia que había guardado. Recién pudo ver a su alrededor y vio cuan enorme era el lugar. Vio miles de estanterías en pasillos interminables con libros que parecían estar guardados con un hechizo conservador. Y se dio cuenta que podría tardar toda su vida en buscar información sobre el Avatar.

-Genial… logré entrar pero moriré de viejo antes de lograr encontrar la información que quiero.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos hojeando algunos libros, unos eran mágicos y otros Muggles. Estaba viendo un libro con notas sobre un hombre que había viajado al espacio cuando vio algo que se movía a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y vio un lobo con un libro en el hocico, este llegó cerca a un estante, se paró en dos patas y puso el libro en su lugar.

Blaise lo miró asombrado. Binns tenia razón ningún humano lograba entrar, eran animales los que traían textos actuales de importancia. Se preguntó si animagos podrían entrar engañando al búho pero viendo como su varita no funcionaba no estaba seguro si otra magia funcionaria. Dudó antes de decir.

-…Eh… ¿Sabes dónde están los textos sobre el Avatar y su desaparición?

El lobo solo lo miró antes de voltearse y empezar a caminar mientras Blaise se maldecía por haber tratado de pedirle indicaciones a un animal, pero pronto el lobo se detuvo y movió una pata como invitándolo a seguirlo. Blaise miró a su alrededor antes de avanzar y seguir al lobo.

Avanzaron un tiempo hasta un sector más lejano. Blaise trataba de memorizar el camino pero ya estaba perdido. Y el lobo se sentó frente a un estante. Blaise sacó uno de los primero pergaminos que vio, era un mapa. Un mapa de Ba Sing See.

-Gracias –dijo distraído empezando a buscar entre los libros y pergaminos del lugar.

Encontró varios mapas que mostraban al mundo de alguna manera los continentes no estaban tan alejados como ahora. Es más todo parecía casi unido. Vio la tribu agua del Norte, la tribu agua del Sur, Ba sing See, la Nación del Fuego, el templo del aire del Este y el del Oeste. En cada mapa se mostraban esos lugares u otros pueblos más pequeños pero cuando llegó a los últimos vio como la Nación de Fuego se expandía. La tribu agua del Sur desaparecía, los dos templos de aire, la tribu del agua del Norte todos los pueblos. Y finalmente el sector que se leía como Ba Sing See se coloreaba de un rojo sangre.

.

.

.

.

¡Volví! ¡Gracias por el review!

Lo siento estaba en exámenes y desaparecí. Al menos terminan esta semana. ¡Y terminé el 5nto libro!

A estas alturas no es tarde decirlo pero yo mato personajes. xD No pongo warning o un aviso antes porque me parece spoiler sinceramente. Y eso en todas mis historias aunque esta sea la única que este subiendo. En un futuro Hunger games con Host Club. O Harry Potter con Crepúsculo, la segunda es pedido de una amiga y la primera fue mi propia locura.

Este cap es el más largo, eso es por perderme. Y juro que terminaré este fic y no lo dejaré incompleto.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean

**CAPITULO 19:**

Encontró varios mapas que mostraban al mundo de alguna manera los continentes no estaban tan alejados como ahora. Es más todo parecía casi unido. Vio la tribu agua del Norte, la tribu agua del Sur, Ba sing See, la Nación del Fuego, el templo del aire del Este y el del Oeste. En cada mapa se mostraban esos lugares u otros pueblos más pequeños pero cuando llegó a los últimos vio como la Nación de Fuego se expandía. La tribu agua del Sur desaparecía, los dos templos de aire, la tribu del agua del Norte todos los pueblos. Y finalmente el sector que se leía como Ba Sing See se coloreaba de un rojo sangre.

Empezó a leer textos de lo que parecían ser historiadores de la época. Agradeció el hechizo de traducción que su madre les había puesto desde que habían llegado a Egipto y se preguntó cómo podía seguir funcionando. Dejó de lado el tema cuando leyó 'Avatar'.

El texto era de un monje llamado Giatso hablaba del nacimiento del último Avatar. _"…La infancia y la guerra no se llevan bien y es por eso que estamos en esta situación. Lamento decir que no pude oponerme lo suficiente para que Aang tuviera una vida normal. La noticia fue muy dura pero no tanto como el aislamiento. Los monjes en su vejez han olvidado lo que es ser joven y como cada cosa nos influye. Cuando me dieron la notificación de que lo llevarían al otro templo aire para entrenarlo me prometí escapar con Aang para evitarle una vida de dolor. La guerra puede avanzar pero el solo se presentará cuando él esté listo, o eso pensé pero al ir a su cuarto a recogerlo vi que se había ido. Ni él ni Appa estaban allí, la búsqueda continúa a pesar de la proximidad del ejército de la nación del fuego. Aún si esta mañana se encontró el cuerpo del Bisonte no perdemos la esperanza, no pierdo la esperanza. Él esta vivo y volverá cuando este listo y mientras tanto esperaremos tratando de limitar la lucha…"_

El libro cayó de las manos de Blaise, se agachó para recogerlo pero al levantarse vio un pergamino con un sello rojo. Al alzarlo vio que era la marca de la nación del fuego que estaba en los mapas abrió y leyó.

_"__Ciudadanos de la nación del Fuego alzad sus copas y bebed que ayer la guerra terminó. El día de ayer el cometa de Sozin nos brindo su calor, su fuerza y poder para terminar con la Guerra. El mismo Rey Ozai invadió Ba Sing See y mató al emperador, la valía de su hija también fue mostrada cuando ella eliminó al jefe del escuadro Dai Li junto a muchos de sus hombres._

_Antes, ese mismo día, la princesa Azula junto a sus dos seguidoras Mei y Ty Lee habían sido atacadas camino a Ba Sing See por parte del escuadrón terrorista de Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur. La Comandante de este pequeño ataque fue Toph Beifong, maestra tierra, antigua heredera de la ex prestigiosa familia Beifong de la Nación Tierra y campeona de torneos conocida como "La Bandida Ciega". En esta terrible batalla la segunda al mando del escuadrón terrorista mató a Mei y Ty Lee de la Nación del Fuego sin embargo Azula logró finalmente eliminarla._

_Ahora mismo se están organizando escuadrones de búsqueda contra los otros maestros. El paradero del jefe terrorista Sokka aún es desconocido…"_

Había reconocido todos los nombres por los que Aang murmuraba y si aún tenía alguna duda desapareció el momento en el que entró a la biblioteca. Trató de controlarse y buscó otra cosa, sabía que tenía que leer todo lo posible antes de entrar en pánico por toda la nueva información. Vio un libro extraño, la tapa era de piel y cuando lo tocó y abrió la primera página vio "Propiedad de Sokka" era bastante grueso abrió la primera página y comenzó a leer.

_"__Hace 9 años mi madre fue secuestrada por la Nación del Fuego y hace dos mi Padre fue a la Guerra, probablemente sólo escribo esto por la necesidad de desahogarme un poco. Después de todo, ahora yo soy el mayor guerrero de mi tribu. Puede que apenas tenga 16 pero el espíritu guerrero de mi padre y de los otros guerreros de mi tribu me acompaña. No debo mostrarme débil ni ante mi hermana, ni ante mi tribu y jamás ante el enemigo. Sé que Katara quiere vivir la farsa de una vida normal pero eso es imposible, no mientras la Nación del fuego siga creciendo…"_

Blaise pasó unas cuantas páginas.

_"…__Zhao, general Zhao, espero que el desgraciado no me olvide porque iré por mi hermana, rescataré a Katara y lo último que verá esa basura será mi rostro antes de morir. Es hora de partir, dejo mi tribu porque… porque soy débil no puedo defender a nada ni a nadie. Dejé que se llevaran a Katara, no la defendí hasta la muerte. Juro que se arrepentirán de no haberme matado en cuanto podían. Mi guerra ha empezado…"._

Blaise frunció los labios al ver que la página tenia marcas antiguas de lo que obviamente eran lágrimas. Pasó más páginas y continúo su lectura.

_"…__El grupo ha crecido, hay cosas de las cuales jamás estaré seguro. Los pasados de cada una de las personas aquí no es algo que deba preguntar sin embargo el de Toph es algo que desearía saber. ¿Quién fue el desgraciado de destrozó sus brazos de esa manera? ¿Por qué a pesar de ser tan sarcástica y alegre muchas otras veces el dolor es palpable a su alrededor? Aún me sorprende que alguien tan hábil se haya unido a mi grupo. Y aún sabiendo que mi padre lo desaprueba mis aliados son fuertes y valiosos y mi entrenamiento constante. Desde mi viaje entrene con Jet y su grupo, estuve un buen tiempo con las guerreras Kyoshi y sobre todo bajo la tutela de Suki, pude convencer a Pian Dao de entrenarme a usar la espada. Y ahora entreno con Toph, maestra tierra y de metal, su poder aumenta, con ella me di cuenta como los poderes de los maestros pueden aumentar y evolucionar, ahora ella puede controlar fácilmente la arena. Pronto iré por Katara ya estamos logrando ubicar su locación…"._

Blaise sabía que si pudiera llevarse un libro sería ese. Luego habían pequeños apuntes y de repente algunas hojas en blanco y después una sola frase.

_"__Lo siento Katara… no llegué a tiempo"_

Blaise supuso lo que había pasado, era obvio después de todo. Habían más hojas en blanco y de repente encontró anotaciones apresuradas.

_"__A pesar de saber que el intento de invasión a Ba Sing See sería hoy no esperamos que el Cometa aumentara el poder de los maestros fuego. Ahora mismo Toph va a detener a la princesa Azula y yo al príncipe Zuko. A pesar de haber estado inactivo todo estos años su obsesión por el perdón de su padre es peligrosa. Mientras se concentraba en buscar al mito del Avatar no era un problema pero ahora si. Lastimosamente estoy muy lejos para ir a Ba Sing See a ayudar, Toph es la única con algunas guerreras Kyoshi y Suki que están por allá. En estos momentos pienso que sería bueno que existiera algo así como un Avatar, pero luego recuerdo que él nos abandonó…"_

Cada vez las notas eran más escasas. La siguiente sólo decía.

_"__La información era falsa jamás encontré a Zuko y perdí a Toph y Suki. Sé que las dos y las otras guerreras Kyoshi murieron peleando por Ba Sing See y por un futuro mejor. Todos estos años teniendo que soportar las derrotas, ahora mismo tengo frente a mí a Azula, Zuko y el ex general Iroh estoy solo pero no es tiempo de esperar refuerzos."_

Blaise se sentía en pánico, era como leer una historia donde no te decides si te agrada o no el personaje principal pero no deseas que le pase algo y menos por hacer estupideces. Al leer la siguiente anotación se dio cuenta de que si, Sokka había hecho algo estúpido, cada vez se notaba más la desesperación por un resultado.

_"__Al despertar me encontré a Hama, ella era de las últimas sobrevivientes de mi grupo de resistencia. Ahora más que nunca no quedamos casi nadie. Lo último que recuerdo es haber logrado lanzar a Zuko contra un árbol, tirar a Azula al suelo pero cuando la estaba por matar un rayo me llegó, había olvidado que Iroh estaba allí después de haberlo enviado a chocar contra una casa, mi error, me distraje y hasta donde sé eso casi me cuesta la vida. Al parecer en ese momento llegó el refuerzo y pudieron sacarme de ahí con la sangre control de Hama dejando a algunas personas atrás. Jet, como siempre, tomó el cargo de ese ataque de retención a pesar de saber que eso le costaría la vida… Yo no puedo creer que haya dejado años pasar, una coma y ahora apenas me puedo mover. Me sorprende que Hama siga viva, me sorprende saber que todo el mundo le pertenece al señor del Fuego, me sorprende y me niego a creer que la Nación del Fuego ganó. Y es por esa negación que partiré en cuanto pueda moverme como lo hacía hace muchos años atrás. Tengo un príncipe exiliado, una princesa, un ex general y un rey que matar."_

Ya casi era el final del libro y Blaise se encontraba no queriendo leer lo que seguía, aún así lo hizo. Vio dos notas cortas.

_"__Estos tres años entrenando y buscándolo han sido largos y frustrantes pero ya sé donde está. Y esta vez está solo. Ya te tengo Zuko"_

_"__Uno menos faltan tres."_

Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír, al fin algo bueno y gratificante para Sokka pasaba. Y llegó a la última nota.

_"__A pesar de enterarme que Iroh murió de viejo y no en mis manos su muerte ya es un bien para este mundo. Faltan 2 y son los más importantes. Nuestro grupo está formado, no tenemos a ningún maestro desde la muerte de Hama pero eso sólo hará nuestra victoria más brillante. El plan está en marcha. Esta noche atacaremos al Señor del Fuego y extinguiremos su llama, esta noche él y su hija morirán."_

No había nada más. Esa historia hacia deprimir a Blaise bastante, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría Aang al enterarse. Dejó el libro en su lugar maldiciendo el no poder llevárselo y fue a otro estante con otros pergaminos, habían demasiadas cosas para leer y no tanto tiempo. Blaise quería alguna pista sobre cómo enseñarle los otros elementos a Aang.

Vio algo escrito en una hoja, hoja de alguna planta literalmente. La sacó con cuidado y leyó.

_"__He esperado al Avatar toda mi vida, había tenido indicios que vendría a verme para que lo ayude, pero ahora mi vida llega a su fin. Dejo esto sabiendo que algún día ayudará al Avatar porque a pesar de todos estos años sé que vendrá. Sé que el necesitará saber esto._

_El estado Avatar debe ser controlado porque eso terminará con la guerra es el último manejo que debe aprender y será capaz de derrotar al Señor del Fuego o cualquier mal físico o espiritual._

_Para entrar y salir del estado Avatar con conciencia propia se deben abrir 7 chakras esenciales._

_-De la Tierra, que se sitúa en la base de la columna. Este chakra es el de la supervivencia y se bloquea por el miedo._

_-Del Agua, el chakra del placer y se bloquea por la culpa._

_-Del Fuego, que se sitúa en el estomago. Es el chakra de la fuerza de voluntad y se bloquea por la vergüenza._

_-Del corazón, el chakra del amor como una forma de energía y se bloquea por el dolor._

_-Del sonido, que se sitúa en la garganta. Es el chakra de la verdad y se bloquea por las mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos._

_-De la luz, que se sitúa en el centro de la frente. Es el chakra del discernimiento y se bloquea por la ilusión de la separación._

_-Del pensamiento, que se sitúa en la cabeza. Es el chakra de la energía cósmica que se bloquea por los lazos mundanos que te atan a este mundo. Debes liberarte de ellos, olvidarlos._

_Recuerda Avatar todo está unido, todo es uno y es por eso que puede y debe vivir en armonía. Debes controlar no sólo los elementos pero tú forma Avatar y ser capaz de ir al plano espiritual._

_Gurú Pathik"_

Blaise se quedó pensando hasta que concluyó que el estado Avatar debía ser cuando sus tatuajes brillaban y se descontrolada como cuando eliminó a los Dementores. Pero del plano espiritual no tenía idea a que se refería.

Tomando un descanso se sentó y empezó a tomar notas sobre todo lo que había leído hasta ese momento. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos cuando sintió algo en sus manos, abrió los ojos y vio al lobo delante suyo, este había dejado un libro en sus manos. En la tapa solo había escrito 'Biblia' en dorado.

Abrió el libro negro y empezó a leer las primeras páginas y se aburrió al instante. Sólo habían nombres, tal hijo de tal hijo de tal y continuaba. Quiso tirarle el libro al lobo pero pasó más páginas. Nada en relación al Avatar ni ningún poder mágico. Fue directamente hasta el final del libro y vio que en las últimas hojas que debían ser en blanco estaban escritas.

Esperando que sea algo más interesante empezó a leer.

_"__Evolución. Eso es algo que me negaba a creer. Los hombres fueron creados a la imagen de Dios y toda creación suya era única y perpetua. Todos sus hijos con más o menos pecados los unos de los otros. Las cosas siempre fueron así pero ahora todo cambió._

_Hace dos días al pasar por una del las puertas al sótano de la santa Basílica de San Pedro vi un zorro que habría la puerta que normalmente se encontraba cerrada con candado, me acerqué viendo el candado en el suelo y entré. No diré que no tenía curiosidad, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado por sacar al animal de tan sagrado lugar. _

_Al entrar vi cajas, llenas de archivos y papeles, no había rastro del zorro y con un tanto de arrepentimiento abrí uno de los archivos, era de los más recientes pero al ver la fecha sentí un sudor frio. La época oscura, algo que todos deseaban olvidar, una época donde la quema de brujas era practicada y la Guerra santa estaba en curso, una época de pecados. El archivo contenía datos de personas, cada una de ellas acusada por brujería y quemada. Con horror volví a guardar el archivo y me adentré más para buscar al animal._

_Pero a mi lado cajas con archivos iguales al primero se alineaban, cuando casi llegué al final no pude evitarlo, que Dios me perdoné por mi horrible defecto de la curiosidad pero abrí otro archivo. En este decía lo mismo nombres, fechas muchísimos años antes que el primero que vi pero me di cuenta de algo. En estos decía que se les vio tener un control de los elementos leve pero presente, agua, aire, tierra, era lo mismo los amarraban y quemaban pero a aquellos que mostraban un control en el fuego los ataban y castigaban con látigos por ser el elemento del infierno y luego les cortaban la cabeza. _

_Todos esos archivos eran de gente asesinada brutalmente pero esas diferencias con el primer archivo me llevaron a inspeccionar más. Me di cuenta que mientras más años pasaban en la descripción ya no decía que había un control de elementos naturales, pero los veían con varitas haciendo brujería y cosas diferentes. _

_Evolución. Fue la única palabra que me vino a la mente a pesar de todo. La evolución de esos seres infernales en los cuales no había creído antes. De nuevo estaba cerca de la puerta cuando lo vi, era el zorro de antes. Este me miró con una inteligencia que no creía capaz en un animal, se acercó y me dio un libro. Y ahí, delante mío, esperó._

_El libro me pesó en las manos, no sabía si era una prueba de Dios. Lo mejor era alejarme inmediatamente de todo eso y detener mi insolencia, pero no pude. Lo que leí en el libro es algo que me acompañará como un fantasma por siempre, lo que leí fue "La guerra de la extinción de los maestros"._

_Magia. Irreal, fascinante y terrible magia. Una masacre entera de una población pequeña que no podía ser calificada como otra cosa que horrible. Padres, madres, hijos, niños de ni siquiera un año que habían sido asesinados por prevención. Y en ese momento mi imagen de seres infernales con la cual los había calificado antes desapareció. No sé por qué son diferentes, pero son humanos._

_La naturaleza parece darles un poder que el hombre teme y asesina, la historia está llena de pecados, el hombre siempre fue imperfecto. Aún creo en Dios, siempre lo haré. Él es mi Señor y salvador pero no apruebo lo que hace el hombre. No apruebo que escondan este tipo de información aquí, casi como si fuera un recuerdo familiar agradable. Y después de leer el libro, las cosas sólo empeoraron. _

_Escuché un ruido y el zorro me quitó el libro y corrió dentro a esconderse, uno de los Cardenales apareció y con una ira que no creí posible me botó mientras me interrogaba si había leído algo. Esa alarma, urgencia en su voz, miedo en sus ojos me mostró la veracidad de lo que había leído. _

_La magia existía y esta evolucionaba para sobrevivir a la crueldad del hombre._

_Ayer al salir de mi confinamiento vi como limpiaban el sótano al que había entrado. Sacaban cenizas y cajas destruidas, habían quemado todas las pruebas de todo o tal vez solo fue un accidente, jamás lo sabré. Porque en el momento en el que sacaron el cadáver calcinado de un zorro al cual reconocía vi que esto debía parar. _

_No tengo donde escribir, me vigilan, lo sé. La Biblia, mi Biblia es mi única confidente y espero que Dios sepa guiar este escrito a alguien de confianza._

_Señor, perdona mis pecados si los he cometido. Pero me parece que esto es lo correcto."_

Blaise no supo que pensar. El origen de la magia, acababa de descubrir el origen de la magia.

.

.

.

.

!Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por el nuevo review agelacarol! ^.^/

¡No te preocupes terminaré esta historia, no hay lugar a dudas! Jeje

Ahora: Yo de ningún modo trato de ofender a ninguna religión, si hago referencia o las nombró es porque me ayudan a explicar y avanzar la historia. Lo repito, no es mi intención, para nada, de criticar o negar ninguna religión.

Dicho eso me despido hasta la próxima semana. ¡Mata ne! ^.^/


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean

**CAPITULO 20:**

Blaise no supo que pensar. El origen de la magia, acababa de descubrir el origen de la magia.

*La magia viene de la naturaleza como un espíritu… ¡Del plano espiritual! Una magia en su más puro estado, el de la naturaleza. Pero como todo se adapta… ¡Se adapta para sobrevivir! Los elementos se dividen y combinan en varitas, criaturas mágicas y personas mágicas. Y Aang puede controlarlo todo… y si también puede ir al plano espiritual él es el centro de todo. Él es como una… conexión entre el plano espiritual y este permitiendo que magia salga. Sin él no habría magia, él abre el canal… Y ahora resulta ser más importante que antes*

Le devolvió el libro al lobo antes de frotarse la cabeza, una migraña empezaba a aparecer. Vio su reloj, había dejado a Aang a las 6 de la tarde y ya era casi la media noche. No tenía mucho tiempo su madre seguro ya había llegado y cuando se diera cuenta de que no estaba entraría en pánico.

Vio al lobo antes de decirle.

-Busco documentos que me digan cómo enseñar o aprender tierra y fuego control.

El lobo dio media vuelta y lo guió hasta una sala con el símbolo de la nación del fuego. Vio que había marcas de que alguien había destruido parte del lugar pero aún así había una considerable cantidad de documentos.

-Debí traer a Granger, ya no puedo más.

Buscó pergaminos como el que había conseguido con formas de agua control. Encontró algunos y trató de memorizarlos hasta que encontró uno donde la figura terminaba lanzando algo parecido a un rayo. Se memorizó esa en especial por si acaso y continuó buscando. En algunos documentos se recordaba lo mismo: El fuego es un elemento vivo que puede ayudar o destruir fácilmente si no se lo controla con cuidado. Las emociones afectan al control del fuego, este debía ser sacado de su interior con la respiración.

No podía ser tan difícil se dijo Blaise y le pidió al lobo ir por información de tierra control. El lobo nuevamente lo guió hasta otra sala sólo que con el símbolo de la tierra. Encontró otros pergaminos parecidos con formas y movidas. Blaise copió estas como pudo en su cuaderno y comenzó a leer otras anotaciones.

Al contrario del aire la tierra control no debía hacerse con calma pero con fuerza, una estabilidad y determinación fuerte. Postura correcta y estable y una percepción más aguda de las vibraciones en el suelo. Otro documento hablaba del control del metal al cual se llegaba con una maestría en el control de la tierra.

Blaise recordó entonces cuando Aang había murmurado "sangre control" en sus sueños. Una vez más le pidió al lobo quien lo guió hasta la sala de agua control y a un estante en especial.

No había mucho, un reporte de guerra donde se hablaba de un maestro sangre en el grupo terrorista de Sokka. El enemigo era capaz de controlar a sus víctimas por el agua dentro del cuerpo, en especial la sangre. Ella era capaz de incluso usar su propia sangre como arma. Eso era todo.

Blaise cansado supo que no podría buscar más información. Le pidió al lobo que lo guiará a la salida y cuando llegaron allá el búho lo esperaba.

-No tardaste tanto para la información que dijiste que buscabas.

-Tuve que apurarme. Si me atraso más sospecharan. Claro que no me importaría ser capaz de volver.

-No veo por qué darte tal beneficio.

-Tal vez porque ayudo al Avatar.

El búho soltó un bufido de risa.

-¿Enserio? Pues te diré algo. Traigan equilibrio a este mundo, tú y tu supuesto Avatar y yo te daré el ingreso libre a ti y a quien quieras.

-Es un trato. Espero que no lo rompas.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo. Ahora vete de aquí.

Blaise subió a su escoba y sonrió. Era el segundo en menos de 12 horas en hacer un trato con él que perdería. Al menos eso esperaba.

Salió por la ventana tranquilamente en la escoba. La dejó a un lado y avanzó donde estaban los dos del ministerio.

El búho se dio la vuelta y se preguntó si debería haberle informado. *Bueno, a quién le importa. Es su problema si ella vino a buscarlo o no al final.*

Blaise llegó y se detuvo en seco. Al lado de los dos agentes del ministerio estaba su madre y no estaba nada feliz. Tragó en seco y trató de calmarse, avanzó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

-Ma-...

-¡Una biblioteca! ¡Me hiciste preocupar por una estúpida biblioteca!

-Lo lamento madre. Creí que quedamos en que no se contaría de esto a nadie. –dijo mirando con odio a los dos agentes del ministerio.

-¡Eh! No dijimos nada. Ella vino aquí sola. –exclamó la chica.

-¡No necesito ayuda para saber dónde está mi hijo! Sabía que te escaparías pero nadie te dio permiso a anular mi hechizo rastreador.

-Yo no… ¡¿Me pusiste un hechizo rastreador?!

-Claro que lo hice. ¡Si tú te vas del hotel hasta otro país sin decirme nada! ¡¿Sabes lo desesperada que me puse?! Sólo pienso en tu bien, siempre en el tuyo. ¿Cuándo puse a alguien antes que a ti? Nunca. Te di la opción de hacer lo que sea que quisieras mientras yo supiera dónde estabas, y aún así tú logras desactivar mi hechizo. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

Blaise no dijo nada, sabía que al final él perdería la discusión. Luego recordó algo.

-Yo no lo deshice, cuando entré a la biblioteca debió deshacerse solo. La magia no función-…

-No funciona. Ya lo sé. Intenté entrar y el estúpido animal ese no me dejó. Mi varita no servía.

Su madre dio un suspiro antes de abrasarlo. Y cuando lo tuvo cerca le susurró.

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-…La verdadera identidad de Aang.

-¿Quiero saberlo?

-No. Es mejor si nadie lo sabe.

-¿Te seguirá cuidando?

-Sí, no hay problema.

Con otro suspiro lo soltó y les dijo a los del ministerio que ya se iban. Ellos los detuvieron y le dieron un papel a Blaise. Y con un CRACK desaparecieron y aparecieron en la puerta del hotel.

Los dos del ministerio miraron el vacío un momento hasta que el hombre dijo.

-Vamos, el jefe está furioso, no sólo un niño entró donde nadie pudo pero también ese niño se acaba de llevar un pase para viajar sin problemas por el mundo de manera indefinida.

-Esto lo hará irritable durante mucho tiempo. –sonrió la chica sádicamente.

Tomaron los trasladores y desaparecieron.

En la mansión temporal Cerisei se tomaba un té con una poción calmante. Realmente se había asustado cuando el hechizo rastreador había desaparecido, había salido corriendo de la casa del socio de su esposo y desapareció hasta dónde llevaba la última marca. Ahí se había encontrado a dos funcionarios del ministerio que le explicaron que Blaise se había metido a la legendaria biblioteca, se había sentido orgullosa pero seguía preocupada. Al intentar entrar a la fuerza el búho la había atacado así que no tuvo otra que esperar afuera. Después de todo el búho había asegurado que Blaise si había tenido el permiso de entrar. No sabía lo que su hijo había averiguado, pero lo que si sabía era que su mente no era segura.

Sus habilidades en Occlumencia no eran muy buenas y si en algún momento Snape u otro bueno en Legeremencia se interesaba en Aang no podría ocultarlo. Era mejor que sólo Blaise supiera la verdad de Aang.

Los siguientes días vio a Blaise más cansado, veía a Aang con una curiosidad intensa en los ojos pero en ningún momento le dijo algo fuera de lugar. Y así terminó su viaje.

Al llegar a casa todos se alistaron para el día siguiente ya que el 1 de septiembre ya había llegado. Cerisei se fue a la cama temprano y ordenó paz a sus elfos. Ninguna visita esa tarde, no estaba para soportar a los estúpidos mortífagos o gente del ministerio.

En el cuarto de Aang, Blaise lo ayudaba a organizar sus cosas.

-¿Y el próximo verano irás?

-No quiero dejarlos solos a ti y a mamá.

-No tenemos 5 años, si Weasley te invitó a su casa puedes ir. Ya sea en estas vacaciones o en las de Navidad. Este es el segundo año que rechazas la propuesta.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ven tú conmigo!

-¡Claro que no iré!

-Oh vamos, podemos invitar a Draco.

-Eso quisieras ¿no? Ni Draco ni yo seremos bien recibidos allá además la invitación no se extendió a nosotros. No podemos auto invitarnos a una casa, es de mala educación.

-Está bien… les diré que te inviten en Navidad.

-¡No!

Aang comenzó a reír y correr por la habitación mientras Blaise le arrojaba cosas. Y la noche pasó tranquila.

Al día siguiente fueron a la estación 9¾ y antes de entrar al tren Cerisei agarró a Blaise.

-Adelántate Aang, sólo le diré algo a tu hermano –Aang se fue a buscar un compartimiento. –Ten cuidado este año. El Auror Alastor Moody entrará como profesor de Artes Oscuras este año. Él fue uno de los que más se opuso a mi libertad o inocencia en todos los juicios que tuve, no sólo el que tuve después de la guerra. Además este año el torneo de los tres magos se dará en Hogwarts. No entres y tampoco dejes que Aang entre, no sé qué es lo que averiguaste pero es indispensable que sea un secreto. Suerte hijo. Esto es para ti y este para Aang.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Blaise vio las túnicas de gala en sus manos y suspiró. No iría a la casa de Weasley en Navidad, lo que era un alivio, pero tendría que bailar lo que era una molestia. Dio media vuelta y entró buscando a Aang o Draco.

Para su mala suerte la primera que encontró, o más bien que lo enfrentó, fue Hermione Granger.

-Averigüé sobre la biblioteca del Sahara.

Blaise maldijo por dentro y jaló a Granger hasta un compartimiento vacío y lo cerró con llave.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Dilo más alto, creo que los gigantes de los Alpes no te escucharon!

Hermione se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza pero continuó.

-¿Averiguaste algo sobre Aang?

-¿Cómo esperas que haya ido a ese lugar en tan corto tiempo?

-Aang nos contó que fueron al Sahara de vacaciones.

*¡Maldita sea!*

-Sí, pues no es tan fácil entrar.

-Pero tú lo hiciste ¿no?

-Si quieres saber algo ¿Por qué no vas tú a ese lugar en vez de joderme la vida?

Sin darle tiempo a responder Blaise salió del compartimiento tratando de pasar desapercibido hasta donde estaba Draco, entró y vio a Pansy y los demás. Dio un suspiro de alivio y dijo.

-Al fin gente normal.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo pero sin que él sepa un nuevo rumor corría por los vagones.

Fred y George Weasley entraron al compartimiento de su hermano menor con noticias interesantes. Abrieron la puerta y empezaron a comentar.

-¿Qué me cuentan chicos? –dijo Fred y sin darles tiempo a responder George respondió.

-No mucho la verdad Fred. ¿Tú?

-Lo mismo digo hermano. ¿No tienes chica?

-Oh no. Soy muy joven para eso. ¿Y tú Fred?

-Oh no. Soy muy santo para eso. Sin embargo…

-Yo sé de alguien…

-¡Que tiene más experiencia que nosotros! –terminaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sé puede saber de qué demonios hablan? –dijo Ron confundido.

-Pues mi querido hermano-…

-¡No le digas George! ¡Es muy joven para saberlo!

-¡Nuestro pequeño Ronikins! –se abrazaron y fingieron llorar.

El trío de oro se miró sin saber que decir, mientras Aang reía, hasta que Hermione finalmente rompió el acto.

-¿Nos dirán qué pasó?

-¡Oh! Pero si tú lo sabes Hermione.

-Más que nadie.

-Ya que…

-Fuiste tú la que fue arrastrada a un compartimiento por cierta serpiente, por varios sospechosos minutos antes de salir. –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Compartimiento que estaba…

-Vacío,

-Cerrado,

-¡Y con las cortinas tapadas!

-¿Enserio? –Aang la miró sorprendido

-¡Hermione! ¡¿Con una asquerosa serpiente?!

-¡Claro que no Ron!

-¿Entonces no entraste a ese compartimiento con Zabini? –preguntó George.

-¡¿Con mi hermano?!

-¡¿Blaise?! –Harry reaccionó finalmente.

-¡Ya basta de este sin sentido! Él sólo me pidió ayuda para una signatura pero no quería hacerlo frente a todos.

-¿Entonces no pasó nada? –preguntó Harry.

-No. Nada.

-¡Gracias a Merlín! Eso sería horrible Mione –concluyó Ron

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, Harry sentía una ligera molestia en su interior desde el falso rumor de Hermione y Blaise pero supo ignorarlo.

Pronto llegaron al castillo y entraron. Se anunció el Torneo de los Tres Magos, esta noticia sorprendió a todos y se olvidaron del rumor por un tiempo mientras el discurso del Director se daba. Blaise se alivió al saber que sólo aquellos de último año podrían entrar, así no tenía que detener a su impulsivo falso hermano. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que entraron a su sala común donde alguien dijo.

-Oye Zabini ¿Es cierto que te metes bajo la túnica de una Gryffindor?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no idiota! Como si me mesclara con esa basura.

-Eso no es lo que dicen.

-Pues se pueden meter sus palabras por donde les quepa.

-¿Cómo tú metiste a Granger a un compartimiento vacío esta mañana?

*Carajo…*

-¿Esa es su prueba? Es lo más estúpido que he oído y eso que voy a pociones con Longbottom. No tengo por qué responder pero si tanto te angustia, ella me empezó a reclamar en medio pasillo por una tarea en la cual tenía una nota adecuada a su sangre mientras la mía era remarcablemente mejor.

Nadie dijo nada y con eso Blaise se fue. Draco lo siguió hasta la habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo que en verdad hablaron?

-Ella empezó a hablar de la situación de Aang en medio pasillo. Debía sacarla para que deje de decir estupideces al oído de todos.

-¿Algo importante? –Draco levantó una ceja.

-No. Las mismas estupideces de siempre. –Draco bufó

-No me sorprende.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! ¡Gracias nuevamente por el review agelacarol! ^.^/

Estos capítulos de la biblioteca me dolieron hacer ya que mostraba la muerte de todos :( además que tienen mucha importancia en la historia.

Querido Sasón:

¡No me llames baby! Lo que yo pienso es que deberías dejar de alucinar antes de comentar mi historia, si te dije donde estaba era para que la leyeras, no esperaba que comentes tus locuras... aunque no me sorprende jajajja xD

Aang no va a reprimirse de su vida amorosa ¡Sobre mi cadáver!Aún si Draco a veces es un idiota. Pondré, comas, cuando, quiera y cuando, no quiera, no. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Muajjajajaj

Bueno ahora si me despido hasta la próxima semana. ¡Mata ne! ^.^/


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 21:**

-No me sorprende.

Y sólo con eso las cosas se calmaron y el año avanzó. Blaise supervisaba a Aang con el agua control, se le daba fácil. Pero cuando le dijo que tratara de controlar el agua del cuerpo de una persona lo miró extrañado y no consiguió nada. Faltaba mucho entrenamiento para eso. Blaise también se dedicaba a evitar a Hermione algo que muchas veces resultaba cansador y difícil.

Las clases habían iniciado normal a excepción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Blaise había visto como Harry se estremecía ante la maldición imperdonable, incluso Draco estaba viendo a otro lado disimuladamente. Él recordaba a su madre haber hecho una maldición imperdonable, la mortal, delante de él. Era perturbador como le permitían al auror hacer semejante demostración pero tenía que admitir que al fin tendrían un profesor competente, aunque en el fondo sabía que Lupin también lo había sido.

Aang por el otro lado se ganó su primer castigo. Había reído cuando les mostró la Imperio y la araña bailaba, un sentimiento de familiaridad le venía como si antes ya hubiera visto a alguien controlar a otros y no sabía porque a veces el sentimiento era nostálgico y a la vez desagradable. Él en verdad creía que se detendría allí. Pero antes de darse cuenta la araña se retorcía de dolor ante un Crucio.

-¡Deténgase!

El profesor lo había mirado de manera calculadora antes de preguntarle.

-¿Puede tal vez decirnos cuál es la última?

-No. Usted no tiene ningún derecho a hacerle eso ¡Es un ser vivo!

El profesor sonrió y guió su varita hacia la araña que se arrastraba dolorosamente. Aang viendo eso gritó "¡NO!" Antes de formar un escudo de hielo con el agua de un vaso cercano.

Pero el susurro de 'Avada Kedavra' llenó la sala y atravesó el hielo y lo hizo explotar. El rayo llegó a la araña y esta cayó muerta. Aang se quedó paralizado antes de dirigirle una mirada de furia y sacar su varita.

-Tú… ¿Cómo te atreves…? –Pero cuando quiso atacarlo Cho Chang lo detuvo mientras Alastor Moody solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Más tarde fue castigado por la profesora Sprout por intentar atacar a un profesor, aún en esas circunstancias. Aang no volvió a ir los días siguientes a las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡Aang! Debes volver a clases. Smith me dijo.

-B-blaise… no.

-¿Qué?

-No lo haré. Mató a una a-…

-Araña. Si, lo sé. También lo hizo en nuestra clase.

-¡No tiene ningún derecho a jugar con la vida de otros así! No tiene respeto hacia la naturaleza.

-Aang, sé que… tienes un modo de pensar peculiar. Por algo eres vegetariano. Pero no puedes simplemente dejar de ir a clases.

-No pienso pasar clases con alguien así. No hay nada que él pueda enseñarme que valga la pena.

Blaise suspiró, sabía que no podría cambiar ese aspecto de Aang. Pensó una solución y finalmente dijo.

-Está bien. Hablaré con Dumbledore para ver qué hacer. Pero aceptarás cualquier trato que consiga.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Hablaras con él? ¡Gracias Blaise!

Blaise sólo suspiró y fue a la oficina de Dumbledore. No tenía ni idea de cómo entrar así que se paró diciendo todos los nombres de dulces que sabia hasta que uno funcionó.

Subió por las escaleras hasta la puerta y la golpeó.

-Adelante.

Blaise entró.

-Buenas tardes profesor.

-Señor Zabini. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Desea un caramelo de limón? -Blaise negó mientras tomaba asiento.

-Profesor tenía un problema con mi hermano. Tal vez está al tanto de la situación. Pero él se está faltando a todas las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Sí, la profesora Sprout y el profesor Moody me dijeron algo sobre la situación.

-Profesor… lo que el profesor Moody hizo en clases afectó un punto muy sensible para Aang. Él no quiere volver a esa clase y no lo hará.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se refiere?

-Su padre. Lo usó delante de él con otras personas, y aún si era muy joven él lo recuerda perfectamente. Profesor… él no volverá a ir incluso si eso le cuesta el año o una expulsión definitiva.

Dumbledore lo vio en silenció, estudiándolo con esos ojos azules penetrantes. Blaise mantuvo el silencio sin saber que decir para convencer al viejo Director de su mentira. Finalmente Dumbledore dijo.

-Tal vez podría hacer una excepción por su situación –No sonaba convencido para nada –Sin embargo se necesitan notas para que pase de año.

-Lo sé. Tal vez… podría enviar las tareas aparte y sólo ir para los exámenes. Incluso trabajos extra no serian un problema. –Haría sufrir a Aang por obligarlo a hablar con el Director.

-En efecto… esa solución me parece adecuada. Debo preguntar Señor Zabini ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme?

-No profesor, nada.

-Entonces puede retirarse ahora. Hablaré con el profesor Moody.

Blaise salió con un peso menos encima. Debía darle la noticia a Aang y empezar la sesión de agua control. Empezaría a enseñarle fuego o tierra control después de la elección de los campeones. Probablemente trataba de atrasarlo lo más posible porque aún se sentía perdido de cómo y qué enseñarle. Y el día siguió.

Finalmente el banquete de la selección de campeones llegó, Dumbledore esperó a que todos comieran antes de dar el anuncio. En la mesa de Hufflepuff todos miraban con cierta esperanza a Ceddric, Aang entre ellos no dejaba de saltar en su asiento.

-¡Esto va ser emocionante! Sería divertido haber entrado.

-Es verdad. Estoy segura que Ceddric será escogido –dijo la chica con ojos soñadores.

-Atentos. Ya empezó.

Dumbledore anunció uno por uno a los campeones. Fleur De la Cour de Beauxbattons, Viktor Krum de Dumstrang y finalmente… Cedric Diggory de Hogwarts. Todos aplaudieron en honor a los tres campeones. Pero, de repente, las llamas del cáliz tomaron nuevamente un color rojizo antes de votar un cuarto papel.

-Algo inesperado… -susurró Blaise con un mal presentimiento. Su instinto lo hizo ver a Aang pero luego su mirada se desvió a Harry.

En ese momento las cosas volvieron a empeorar porque llamaron a Harry quien estaba claramente confundido e incluso asustado.

-…no puede ser… ¿Es que él idiota nació bajo la estrella de la muerte? –Draco susurró a su lado.

-Esto es malo… -complementó Blaise antes de escuchar a alguien en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-¡Vamos Harry! ¡Bien hecho! –gritó Aang.

-Hablando de idiotas… -concluyó Blaise.

Y como se suponía Harry fue nombrado el cuarto campeón, lo que no se había previsto fue el drama que armó Ron al respecto.

-¡Harry dijo que él no había puesto su nombre Ron!

-¿Y tú le crees?

-Claro que sí.

-Por favor Aang, es obvio que él solo busca llamar la atención. No le basta con solo ser el niño que vivió.

-Él no aprecia ese título. ¡Sus padres murieron al darle ese título! ¡Él no lo buscó! ¡SE LO IMPUSIERON A LA FUERZA!

-¡NO VEO QUE SE QUEJE AL RESPECTO!

-¡Entonces no has estado escuchando a nada de lo que dijo estos últimos TRES AÑOS!

-¿Qué puede saber alguien que camina entre serpientes?

Aang iba a responder pero Ron dio media vuelta y se fue. Aang estaba furioso. Había tratado de entrar en razón con Ron pero era imposible. Fue a la torre de astronomía donde Blaise ya lo esperaba.

-Aang… ¿Qué pasa?

-Ron sigue furioso con Harry. No quiero hablar de eso empecemos.

Blaise lo vio enojado como estaba y tomó su decisión.

-Fuego será entonces.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy te empezaré a enseñar fuego control. Al ser un elemento vivo e inestable es bastante influido por los sentimientos así que puede que te resulte más fácil aprenderlo ahora.

Se acercó a una antorcha dudando y preguntándose si Aang no podía crear fuego o necesitaba de una fuente de fuego, suspiró y decidió dejarlo a la suerte.

-Por ahora te enseñare la postura y poco a poco lo controlarás.

Y empezó a enseñarle las posturas, aún las recordaba además de que había practicado y las tenía anotadas en un cuaderno con lo demás. Aang las fue dominando poco a poco aún si no eran muy estables. Blaise decidió probar si funcionaba alterarlo además quería comprobar algo.

-Sigue con las figuras… Escuché a Pansy hablar con Greengrass ayer.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo están?

-Bien. En realidad Pansy clama estar "enamorada".

-¿Enserio? Eso es bueno.

-Si tú lo dices. En efecto estos días ha estado ocupada más que nunca juntándose como chicle al chico elegido. Quiere ir con él al vals que se aproxima.

-Cierto… por el torneo habrá un vals. ¡Quiero bailar! A propósito, ¿Quién es el chico? ¿Alguien de Dumstrang o Beauxbaton?

-Oh no. Es Draco. Últimamente está pegada a él.

Aang se detuvo.

-¿Q-qué?

-Pues viendo que estás tanto con Ha-Potter es normal que no te des cuenta pero ahora casi no tiene tiempo para mí y los demás. Sigue con las figuras.

-A-ah… si –empezó a hacerlas dudando.

-De hecho ahora mismo está con ella paseando. La escuché hablando de llevarlo detrás de algún árbol cerca del bosque prohibido a… entretenerse.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Los puños de Aang se encendieron en fuego en un efecto casi explosivo. Blaise al ver el fuego esparcirse por la habitación en un tipo de explosión levantó su varita con un 'Protejo'. Tal vez había escogido un tema muy delicado, aún si no era totalmente falso.

Aang en ese instante se vio a si mismo lanzando una onda de fuego descontrolado que le daba en la mano a una chica lastimándola. La angustia fue grande pero al recordar donde estaba recuperó el control y fue hacia su hermano.

-¡Blaise! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento mucho!

-Estoy bien. Solo apaga el fuego antes de que alguien venga por el humo y fuego.

Aang y Blaise apagaron lo que se quemaba con hechizos de 'Aguamenti', al terminar salieron y se fueron a otro corredor por si acaso.

-…Blaise… lo siento mucho. No sé lo que pasó…

-No Aang… fue mi culpa. Retomaremos más tranquilamente fuego control en dos semanas cuanto esté seguro que nadie vio el fuego en la sala.

-Pero… no creo que…

-No lo dejaras de lado. No soy un Slytherin por nada yo puedo cuidarme. Ahora debo irme, tengo un ensayo de Runas complicado que terminar y tu dos de Defensa.

-Es cierto… –Aang miraba el suelo. Blaise suspiró antes de decir

-Por cierto. Lo que dije sólo son las ilusiones de Pansy, Draco no quiere estar solo con ella ni entre clases. No le interesa en nada.

Y sin dar tiempo se fue, escuchó una leve risa y un "gracias" antes de doblar una esquina y alejarse.

La primera prueba se acercaba y Ron seguía odiando a Harry. Harry se había enterado lo de los dragones y le había avisado a Ceddric en un acto noble de igualdad con los otros competidores, cosa que Aang le agradeció ya que Ceddric era su amigo. De igual manera Blaise se había dado cuenta que cada vez que iba a la biblioteca Viktor Krum estaba allí leyendo mientras disimuladamente veía a una chica de Gryffindor, Granger. A pesar de lo "interesante" que sería escribir sobre eso el Profeta parecía interesado en escribir sólo mentiras sobre Harry Potter, lo que, sinceramente, enojaba a Blaise por lo estúpidas que eran. Al menos todo eso había hecho que la chica dejara de buscarlo y el rumor entre los dos desapareciera.

Y aún así la primera prueba llegó. Aang fue a sentarse con ellos en el sector de Slytherin, al lado de Draco. Blaise había notado que desde que le había dicho los sentimientos de Pansy Aang había adoptado la forma de la sombra de Draco y Draco no se había quejado.

Vieron como Harry utilizaba el conjuro que había entrenado tanto atrayendo su escoba y tratando de esquivar el fuego y los golpes del Dragón. Finalmente consiguió la mejor puntuación. Y salir con vida de la primera prueba.

Poco después de la primera prueba la amistad de Harry y Ron parecía haber renacido sin explicación. Las cosas iban más tranquilas de alguna manera, Aang se reunía con ellos pero con su inconsciente plan de no alejarse de Draco al final terminó obligando a Draco a reunirse de vez en cuando con el trío de oro. Claro que Draco no había aceptado de buena gana, es más, todo había terminado con una apuesta en ajedrez que Aang ganó con trampa diciendo que había ganado tan limpiamente como el trol de 1er año. Al final una victoria era una victoria en Slytherin, sin importar los métodos así que Draco fue, pero obligó a Blaise a ir con él ganándole a su vez en otro partido. Aunque secretamente Blaise estaba dispuesto a seguir de buena gana a su hermano y su amigo.

La primera reunión al pie de un árbol en los jardines había sido incomoda. Blaise se había notado mucho menos comunicativo y tenso de lo normal que los anteriores años y Draco era censurado por Aang de tanto en tanto antes de poder decir algo ofensivo.

Un día McGonagall anunció oficialmente lo del vals de Navidad lo que sorprendió a varios. Y unas extrañas clases de baile empezaron.

La búsqueda por pareja para Navidad comenzó a notarse en todo Hogwarts. Era una presión innecesaria y exagerada para muchos aún así todos los chicos se encontraban en crisis por conseguir a alguien con quien ir.

-¡No se les puede pedir si están en grupo!

-¿Dónde fue tu valentía Gryffindor Potter?

-Cállate Malfoy. Tú tampoco tienes pareja que yo sepa.

-No, aún no. Pero Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Diane Carrow y otras 3 cuyos nombres no son tan relevantes me pidieron ir con ellas, sólo debo escoger Potter. Yo no tengo que ir a preguntar.

Harry refunfuño por lo bajo pero Aang reaccionó.

-¡Espera! ¿No se supone que tienes que ir con la chica que te guste?

-Claro que no Aang. La cosa es divertirse, puedes ir con una amiga con la que sabes que te divertirás. –Hermione aclaró

-Entonces Draco no puede ir con Pansy. –Declaró Aang.

-¿Y por qué no? –Draco estaba confundido.

-Porque ella está obsesionada contigo. Te saltará encima a la menor oportunidad.

-¿Y eso por qué me molestaría? –Draco ahora sonreía pícaramente.

Aang parecía cada vez de peor humor, al ver a Draco sonreír así se levantó y dio media vuelta para irse diciendo.

-Pues ahora me es obvio que no lo hace.

Draco vio confundido como el chico se iba aunque sentía cierto sentimiento de remordimiento y angustia.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! ^.^/

Lamento mucho la demora el fin de semana fue muy ocupado además terminé resfriada -.-

Disfruten el nuevo cap aunque no estuve totalmente satisfecha con el.

¡Ja, mata ne!


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 22:**

Draco vio confundido como el chico se iba aunque sentía cierto sentimiento de remordimiento y angustia.

Draco vio confundido como el chico se iba aunque sentía cierto sentimiento de remordimiento y angustia.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó por no preguntar qué le pasaba a él mismo.

-Enloqueció por culpa de un cruel dragón ciego. –Dijo Blaise mirando el cielo tranquilamente, Hermione abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres, Zabini?

-A nada en realidad. Y tú Hermione, ¿Ya te pidieron ir al vals? –era importante evitar que la chica dijera algo por error.

-¿Eh? Pues sí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!

-¡No tienes que sonar tan sorprendido Ronald! Fue Viktor.

Y sólo con eso el infierno empezó.

Hermione y Ron discutieron fuertemente, Harry se calló y miró al suelo, Blaise vio interesado el intercambio y Draco terminó cansándose y gritando.

-¡Deja de lloriquear Weasley! ¡Si querías ir con ella podías pedírselo antes y no armar una escena de celos ahora!

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!

-Repítelo cuando no estés lloriqueando por tu decepción.

Ron enojado trató de lanzarse sobre Draco pero Blaise y Harry lo detuvieron.

-¡Traidor! –le gritó a Harry y con eso se fue.

Hubo un incomodo silencio antes de que Blaise lo rompa.

-¿Y Krum te dijo algo más? –Hermione lo miró confundida antes de responder.

-…Pues… que estaba en contra del maltrato a los elfos domésticos…

Todos se miraron extrañados antes de comenzar a reír.

-Iré por Ron, seguro se le pasa. No te preocupes Mione. –Harry se fue.

-Por cierto, gracias Draco. Sé que no era tu intensión pero de alguna manera me apoyaste. –Hermione le sonrió amigablemente antes de irse. Draco miró a otro lado como ignorándola. Una vez que se fue habló.

-¿Tú con quien irás?

-Con nadie. –Draco lo miró sorprendido –No soy un campeón. No tengo la obligación de ir con alguien. Además algo me dice que esa noche no les irá bien a las parejas.

Draco se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar seguido de Blaise.

-Si eso es cierto iré con Pansy. Quiero que deje de molestarme.

Y los días avanzaron. Draco había aceptado a Pansy, Aang había invitado a una chica de Ravenclaw aunque no les había dicho quien, Hermione iba con Krum y ya sólo quedaban Harry y Ron que en su desesperación habían invitado a las gemelas Patil.

La tensión entre Ron y Hermione no había disminuido pero al menos no se gritaban.

La noche de Navidad llegó con los campeones abriendo el vals. Blaise tenía que admitir que a Hermione le quedaba bien el vestido y se veía bien con Krum quien la guiaba con una elegancia sorprendente. Pero no podía apartar la vista de otra persona, de una elegante figura.

El traje se ajustaba al cuerpo de Harry perfectamente. Blaise veía que era delgado, tal vez más de lo aconsejable pero sus brazos mostraban tener músculos, igual que tenía espalda. Se preguntó si Harry había hecho algún otro deporte o algo además de Quidditch. Su cintura era delgada haciendo que su figura no fuera cuadrada y dándole un aire elegante mientras su pelo seguía despeinado de manera rebelde combinando con el color de su traje. Su pantalón se ajustaba lo suficiente como para que Blaise tuviera que tragar y recordar que no sería bueno golpear a la pareja de Harry. Los ojos del chico parecían brillar resaltando y Blaise no sabía si era su imaginación pero los lentes no escondían esa belleza esta vez. Esos ojos verdes parecían destellar miraran donde miraran.

Con movimientos torpes guio a Parvati Patil por la pista, Blaise no pudo más que alegrarse y reírse cuando le pisó el pie a la chica porque el resto del tiempo no hacía más que maldecirla y maldecirse por enojarse.

Como lo predijo, una vez que el baile inicial terminó Harry y Ron se sentaron. Ron para protestar contra Hermione y Harry más como apoyo. Blaise fue con ellos para ver a Aang bailar con Luna. Él bailaba de manera extraña con la chica diciéndole que eran pasos con nombres extraños que Blaise no pudo escuchar bien. La chica sonreía y reía dando comentarios extraños.

Aang se acordaba haber bailado con otra chica antes de esa manera tan libre, los dos vestían de rojo y se sintió algo triste pero Luna empezó a mover su mano a su alrededor diciéndole que habían muchos Narggles por su cabeza que lo entristecían y lo hacían soñar. Aang comenzó a reír y empezó a bailar enseñándole los pasos más extraños a Luna quien lo seguía alegremente llamando la atención por lo extraño que era. Blaise no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

Más lejos Pansy trataba de acercarse para besar a Draco, el cual sólo veía a Aang bailar con la extraña chica. Se dio cuenta que Aang se veía más tranquilo con la chica no como siempre que parecía tener un peso que lo oprimía. Sus ojos siempre mostraban una extraña obligación angustiante que le preocupaba. Enojado terminó diciendo.

-¡No me interesas! En lo más mínimo. Así que deja de molestarme, es más, vete con otro ya me cansé.

Y la dejó confundida, rechazada y enojada. Fue a sentarse con Harry, Blaise y Ron botando a las gemelas que se fueron de buena gana con chicos de Beauxbatton y sentándose a protestar con ellos sobre las mujeres. Esta vez Blaise soltó una fuerte carcajada pero Draco y Ron lo ignoraron para seguir protestando mientras Harry lo miró levantando una ceja pero Blaise sólo le sonrió de manera encantadora haciendo que el pelinegro se sonroje un poco y luego desvíe la vista.

Pronto Hermione fue hacia ellos y empezaron a discutir. Blaise ya estaba harto, sabía cómo acabaría así que se levantó y fue a buscar a Krum. Lo vio haciendo fila para tomar ponche. Lo sacó de la fila y lo llevó a un rincón más tranquilo.

-¿Qué haces? Hergggmion me espera.

-Ella está discutiendo ahora mismo. Y pronto se irá lastimada. Sinceramente tú me pareces mejor candidato que su celoso amigo que le está gritando ahora. Así que sal por aquí y detenla antes de que se vaya.

-¡No dejaré que la lastimen!

-Sí, lo sé ahora vete.

-Espera… ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

-Estoy seguro que podrás arreglártelas solito. Ahora vete antes de que sea muy tarde.

Krum fue hacia la salida por un rincón vacío y Blaise volvió donde los chicos viendo como ellos se dirigían hacia la salida y una furiosa Hermione gritaba.

-¡Pues la próxima vez invítame antes tú y no como tu último recurso!

Y salió corriendo. Draco ya se había ido cuando la discusión había empezado y ahora Ron se fue enojado. Harry se quedó con Blaise en un extraño silencio se sentaron.

-…Tú… ¿No viniste con alguien?

-En realidad no. No quise venir con nadie por más que 6 chicas me lo pidieron.

-¡¿6?!

-Sí, no quería estar en el mismo lio que Draco.

-Así que… -Harry comenzó a jugar con su túnica – ¿Ninguna te gustaba?

-No. Empiezo a creer que tengo otros gustos.

-¿Otros gustos? ¿Entonces qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

Blaise suspiró exasperado ¿Eran los Gryffindors o sólo Harry que no tenían sentido común y no lograban deducir lo obvio?

-Creo que no lo entenderías.

-¡Oh vamos! Dímelo.

-Ya debo irme.

-Respóndeme. –Harry estaba muy insistente.

Blaise lo miró y pensó un momento. Finalmente dijo.

-Me gustan de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Y se fue sin esperar respuesta pero lanzándole una ligera sonrisa. Harry solo se quedó sentado sin entender.

*Por un segundo creí… no, imposible. No puede estarse refiriendo a… claro que no ¡¿Y por qué demonios eso me molesta?!*

Harry finalmente se levantó y se fue. Aang se fue tiempo después con Luna, en realidad era una buena amiga. Pero no era con quien le hubiera gustado pasar esa noche.

Los días siguientes eran extraños un acuerdo de indiferencia se había formado entre Ron y Hermione y extrañamente Draco también ignoraba a Aang la mayoría del tiempo, Harry se sonrojaba o no miraba directamente a Blaise pero a pesar de todo eso las reuniones entre los seis en los jardines se mantenían.

Las reuniones se hacían más ligeras con el tiempo. Blaise siendo el menos incomodo en esos momentos con todas las guerras frías que se suavizaban a su alrededor había soltado incluso una risa por un comentario sobre la obsesión de Hermione a los libros, comentario de Ron que había sido apoyado y complementado por Harry haciendo que Blaise riera abiertamente. No le importó que todos lo miraran asombrados. Las cosas mejoraban a pesar de todo.

-La verdad es que no…

-¡Harry! ¡No falta nada para la prueba! Creí que lo habrías resuelto para este momento.

-Lo sé Mione pero-…

-El niño estrella se confió por sus antecedentes.

-Claro que no Draco –defendió Blaise a Harry haciendo que todos se sorprendan antes de aumentar –es sólo que al ser tan legendario su flojera también resulta siéndolo.

Todos rieron mientras Harry se sonrojaba avergonzado.

-No es mi culpa… tenía bastante tiempo.

-Tiempo que se acabó.

-Mione… no ayudas.

-No era mi intensión ayudar. Tú deberías resolverlo solo, era tú prueba.

-No puede ser tan difícil. Ábrelo Potter es obvio que solito no lo lograrás.

-No es tan simple Malfoy.

-Pues apostemos. –dijo Blaise. –Hagamos un juego. Abre el huevo escuchamos "la pista" y él que lo resuelva primero le puede pedir lo que sea al otro.

-¿Una competencia entre Harry y Draco?

-Es obvio de que Weasley y Granger lo ayudarán. Aunque dudo que logren hacer al-…

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces en equipo! Así podremos ayudar a Harry más rápido. –interrumpió Aang.

-¡Pero eso es hacer trampa! No podemos ayudarlo.

-No te preocupes Granger no lo ayudamos, sólo ganamos una apuesta, el que la pista del segundo juego este incluida es pura casualidad. –dijo Blaise con un sonrisa. Todos los demás excepto Hermione rieron.

-Yo no participaré. –declaró.

-Bien. Entonces necesitamos un árbitro justo.

-¡Yo lo haré!

-Pero eres su hermano.

-Me parece bien Ron, también es nuestro amigo y creo que es el único que sería imparcial cuando le gane a Malfoy.

-Entonces está decidido. Blaise y yo contra Potter y Weasley. Nadie más puede meterse.

Y el juego empezó… con un brutal fracaso. Ninguno de los cuatro tenían idea de que representaba ese chillido y con angustiante peso los días avanzaron.

*Harry se matará si no encuentro una solución… demonios por qué tengo que pensar en eso. No me interesa o no debería pero… él maldito es alguien agradable. No engreído como Draco, no insoportable como Granger, no desesperante como Weasley y no exasperantemente alegre como Aang, él es diferente…. Y me agrada aunque es despistado. Es un respiro para mi dolor de cabeza… de alguna manera todo parece más… llevadero cerca suyo… ¡Ya basta! Krum me dirá lo que quiero.*

-…date una ducha larga y medítalo.

Fue la supuesta ayuda que Cedric le dio a Harry y la verdad no le parecía una ayuda en absoluto. Pero aún así se sentía culpable por hacer trampa.

*Malfoy se lo merece. Últimamente no es tan desagradable pero eso es por Aang. No veo porque jugar limpio contra él. Pero Blaise… pues él si es agradable. O por lo menos agradable para un Slytherin, si muy agradable. –recordó el incidente con sus anteojos de segundo año y lo que le había dicho en el vals –¡N-no me refiero a eso! Pero esos días su sonrisa fue diferente… no sabría explicarlo… ¡Esto es ridículo! Tengo que ir o en la segunda prueba perderé en menos de un minuto.*

Blaise fue al bote de Dumstrang y fue hasta la habitación de Krum.

Harry fue al baño de prefectos bajo su capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador y el huevo.

Draco jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Nott mientras Aang los veía.

Ron jugaba una partida de Snaps explosivos con Dean mientras Hermione trataba de hacer su ensayo de Pociones.

Viktor Krum escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Ya era tarde pero aún así fue por si era el director. Cuando abrió la puerta se confundió un poco al ver a un estudiante de Hogwarts, vio el emblema de Slytherin y lo recordó. Él era el chico que lo había ido a buscar el día del vals y lo había ayudado.

-¿Tú eres…?

-Buenas noches a ti también. Zabini, Blaise Zabini.

-Ah, sí claro… gracias por lo de Navidad… ¿Y… qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a charlar un momento sobre algunos temas que te beneficiaran.

-¿A qué-…?

-Hermione Granger –le cortó.

Krum lo miró sorprendido, luego miró a todos lados y lo dejó pasar a su habitación. Blaise tomó asiento en la silla mientras le señalaba la cama a Krum como si ese fuera su cuarto.

-Ella te gusta ¿Verdad?

Krum miró para otro lado sonrojándose un poco.

-Lo sabía. Incluso antes del vals, era obvio. Invítala a salir.

-No puedo. Ella solo me habla como amigo.

-No, ella está interesada en ti. –Krum lo miró arqueando una ceja –Y no por el Quidditch. Ella es inteligente, se dio cuenta que siempre vas a la biblioteca a mirarla. Y la manera en la que habló de ti después del día del vals lo prueba.

Eso si pareció sorprender a Krum.

-Ella no está acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de atenciones de los chicos. Ahora mismo se siente alagada aunque trate de negarlo. La haces sentir especial y eso es un inicio. Por ahora sólo está alagada pero con cierta ayuda y valentía ella te querrá. Es mi… amiga, lo sé. Además no sé qué dijiste ese día pero funcionó de maravilla.

-Entonces si le pido que sea mi chica…

-No vayas tan rápido. Conócela más, apóyala más, fue bueno lo de los elfos domésticos por cierto y luego, en un tiempo, díselo. Ella aceptará.

Blaise vio sonreír a Krum por primera vez.

-Gracias, ella me habló de un Elfo llamado Winki o algo así. –Blaise supuso que se refería a la elfa de Crounch que habían encontrado en el torneo de Quidditch. Dejó el tema de lado y decidió pasar a otra cosa.

-No hay problema ustedes dos serán una linda pareja. A propósito ¿ya encontraste la solución a la pista del huevo? –Krum lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del acertijo?

*Como supuse entender los chillidos sólo era el primer paso*

-Mi hermano. Él es un gran amigo de Diggory y se lo dijo, y él me contó.

-Ya veo…

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo lograste? –Krum dudó en silencio y decidió no decir toda la verdad, el ya tenía la solución a todo pero no era necesario decirlo.

-No. Aún estoy pensado que usar. No es tan simple encontrar un método para poder estar bajo el agua durante 1 hora buscando algo.

*¿Bajo el agua? ¿Qué demonios planearon?*

-Sí, es un buen punto. Hasta donde sé Diggory está en el mismo problema.

-Bueno al menos sé que no estoy detrás de los otros competidores… Oye… estuve pensando…

-¿Si? –dijo animándolo a continuar

-Lo que buscaremos se supone que es algo valioso para nosotros. Pero no traje ningún objeto que pueda considerarse…eso. Y pensé que podría ser una persona…

-Pues… no es una mala suposición. Sería complicado ir a Francia y Bulgaria sólo por un objeto.

-Y por eso pensé… que tal vez Harry Potter… buscaría a Egggmion.

A pesar del extraño acento y dificultad de Krum Blaise entendió el nombre.

-¡Claro que no! –los dos se sorprendieron por su apresurada respuesta. Blaise se aclaró la garganta –no creas en lo que dice El Profeta. Harry no quiere a Granger de ese modo y ella solo lo ve como un amigo o un hermano. Si son realmente personas Harry seguro buscará a Weasley –dijo lo último con una clara nota de rencor en la voz.

-Ya veo.

Blaise se sintió extraño, una opresión extraña al pensar que la persona valiosa para Harry era Weasley. Se aclaró la garganta, tenía que salir de allí, sentía que no lograba respirar bien o que iba a explotar.

-Bueno, eso es todo. No te preocupes acércate más a ella. Ya debo irme la hora límite se acerca.

-Claro. Gracias, adiós.

Blaise salió corriendo al castillo, su corazón aún latía adolorido. Llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, habían muy pocas personas Draco hablaba con Crab y Goyle, Aang ya se había ido. Fue a su habitación y se acostó sintiendo ira contra Weasley mañana le contaría a Draco y Aang su descubrimiento.

Harry entró horas más tarde a su sala común. Ya no había nadie. Había logrado escuchar lo que decía el huevo y sabía donde era pero casi lo habían descubierto al volver. Afortunadamente Moody lo había salvado de Snape pero luego le había confiscado su mapa del merodeador, al menos ganaría la apuesta. Fue escaleras arriba pensando en que exigirles a Malfoy y a Blaise, hablaría con Aang al día siguiente. Con Malgoy seguramente sería algo contra su orgullo de manera a molestarlo. Pero con Blaise… se sentía extrañamente nervioso al intentar pensar en que Blaise haría lo que él dijera.

Aang tomó otro sorbo de jugo de calabazas mientras trataba de terminar la tarea extra de Moody maldiciendo a su hermano por haber propuesto trabajos extras para compensar su ausencia en clases.

Al día siguiente Blaise le contó a Draco, mientras Harry le contaba de su parte a Ron. Los cuatro fueron al gran comedor para el desayuno y se encontraron en la puerta.

-Buendía Potter, Weasley, Granger.

Los otros miraron a Malfoy asombrados.

-Es un gran día en efecto. Se les acabó el tiempo Harry, Ron. Vamos a canjear nuestra victoria. –Blaise aclaró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…?

Pero ya se habían ido. Harry y Ron se vieron alarmados y entraron corriendo a la mesa de Hufflepuff seguidos por Hermione y escucharon el final de una conversación de Blaise.

-…taba durmiendo aún así que lo dejamos.

Los cuatro se vieron y empezaron a correr. Harry y Ron estaban delante.

-Yo me ocupo de retenerlos y tú sigues. Sin usar varita Draco.

-…Está bien. ¿Qué esperas?

Blaise aceleró de golpe y saltó hacia Harry y Ron. Cayó sobre Harry pero Ron había logrado esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¡Harry! –Draco pasó corriendo.

Harry luchó contra Blaise pero dijo.

-¡Ron! ¡Ve tras Malfoy! –Y Ron corrió viendo una vez más a su amigo antes de acelerar.

Blaise maldijo pero sostuvo al chico bajo suyo. Harry logró girar y siguió luchando. De repente los lentes de Harry se deslizaron un poco y Blaise vio mejor los ojos de Harry y luego a Harry la manera en que sus rasgos infantiles habían empezado a tomar una forma más madura, su nariz respingada, su pelo negro azabache despeinado dándole un aspecto salvaje y a la vez tierno y sus finos labios semi abiertos. Se congeló.

Harry al ver un momento de duda había pensado en empujar a Blaise pero el sonrojo del chico sobre él lo aturdió. No era la primera vez que veía esa expresión pero seguía siendo tan encantadora como la primera vez. Blaise lo veía con tanta atención, contemplándolo, que Harry no sabía qué hacer. Nadie nunca lo había mirado así. En su casa lo miraban con odio, en el mundo mágico lo miraban con admiración y expectación, otras veces con odio y miedo. Pero Blaise lo miraba diferente, no lograba identificar que era exactamente pero era cálido. No la calidez que sentía cuando Hermione o Ron lo veían, incluso la Señora Weasley pero había una calidez y contemplación más allá de su entendimiento. Una calidez que lo abrumaba de manera adictiva.

Comenzó a observar mejor al chico sobre él. Harry no era alguien que se fijaba mucho en detalles pero había algo que lo llamaba, sentía su pulso acelerado y lo miró a los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer, pensar o decir algo escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y se detuvo.

Los dos miraron al lado para ver a una extrañada Hermione parada cerca a ellos. Sobresaltados se pararon y se alejaron.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! ^.^/

No tengo excusas, lo siento... Parece que en vacación me veo incapaz de mantener un entendimiento del paso de los días, parece que hiberno...

Nuevamente estoy tarde además de que les fallé una semana. Pero este cap es más largo, además, si pude avanzar la historia.

¡Gracias! Enserio que los reviews me encantan. Gracias al review anónimo, si continuaré.

¡Y gracias a bruno14 por tu enérgico y largo saludo jajaja ^.^! Draco es un caso complicado porque fue educado para odiar todo eso y seguir pase lo que pase los pasos de su familia, en cambio Blaise sólo fue educado para saber aprovechar todo lo posible de cualquier persona xD Aang tiene problemas con el fuego porque recuerda el terrible incidente con Katara pero me pareció más acertado que aprenda fuego control primero. Y puse 2 momentos Blaise/Harry en este cap y van a ir aumentando poco a poco.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 23:**

Los dos miraron al lado para ver a una extrañada Hermione parada cerca a ellos. Sobresaltados se pararon y se alejaron.

-Y bien… ¿Encontraron a Aang?

Los dos la miraron confundidos antes de comprenderlo.

-¡Aang!

Blaise comenzó la carrera de nuevo con Harry detrás suyo y Hermione siguiéndolos caminando tranquilamente mientras comía un trozo de tarta.

Draco y Ron habían corrido hasta la puerta de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Draco iba delante con bastante ventaja. Dio la clave y entró. Era la segunda vez que entraba, sólo que esta vez estaba vacía ya que era hora del desayuno, subió al cuarto de los chicos pero no sabía cuál era de Aang. Abrió una por una las puertas mientras Ron lograba alcanzarlo.

Cuando dieron con la puerta correcta entraron directamente a gritarle que sabían la respuesta. Aang se despertó sobresaltado mientras era atacado sin saber que pasaba.

-…Nosotros fuimos los q-…

-En tus sueños Weasley. Yo lo dije primero.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! Aang Ha-…

-¡Cállate tú Weasley!

Y siguieron hasta que Blaise y Harry entraron detrás a unirse en la discusión hasta que Aang ya no pudo más.

-¡BASTA! ¿PUEDEN DECIRME QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MADRUGADA?

-Ganar una apuesta. –Ron se adelantó.

-Claro que no. Nosotros lo averiguamos antes.

-¿Quieren decir que los 4 saben lo de la pista?

-Sí. –dijo Blaise simplemente.

-¿Y no podían esperar a más tarde para gritármelo? Bien díganme que es.

Blaise y Harry contaron lo que sabían, Blaise omitiendo la hipótesis de Krum sobre lo preciado que era robado, cuando terminaron Aang los miró interesado pero cansado y finalmente dijo.

-Pues es un empate.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

En ese momento Hermione entró y simplemente dijo.

-El desayuno ya terminó, hay que ir a clases. Además Harry, deberías concentrarte en encontrar una manera de estar bajo el agua 1 hora.

-¡¿Ya terminó?! ¡Demonios debo alistarme!

-Espera Aang. ¿Quién gana? –Aang los miró exasperado antes de responder apresurado.

-Pues aquel que descubra como estar bajo el agua por una hora dará penitencia a los otros tres. Ahora fuera, me voy a bañar.

Y con eso fue al baño y cerró la puerta. Hermione ya se iba y los otros se miraron serios antes de ellos igual salir.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente. Entre tareas e investigación no tenían mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los 4 quería perder aunque Draco y Blaise se mostraban más tranquilos y desinteresados. Draco estaba enfurecido porque recordaba haber leído algo al respecto en algún lugar pero no recordaba dónde. Y los demás no tenían ni idea de que podría ayudar a Harry.

La segunda prueba seria al día siguiente y aún no tenían nada. Hermione igual había buscado sin ningún resultado.

*¡Maldición! Harry estará en serio peligro si no puede aguantar la respiración. Draco es él que está más cerca de averiguarlo pero no recuerda qué o dónde leyó y obviamente… obviamente no era algo de clases. ¡Lectura voluntaria! ¡Lo único que lee voluntariamente son libros de pociones!*

Blaise corrió a la biblioteca. Ya era tarde y pronto la cerrarían pero tenía una oportunidad. Fue hasta el estante de donde Draco sacaba libros normalmente y los ojeo rápidamente. Encontró uno de pociones con ingredientes marinos cuando Madame Pince le decía que se vaya que iba a cerrar.

Se llevó el libro inseguro pero era mejor que nada. Fue a su sala común y comenzó a buscar. Sólo con los títulos de las pociones no había nada. Fatigado y desesperado empezó a leer más detenidamente hasta que se cruzó con una extraña poción para ninfas de agua y uno de los ingredientes eran "branquialgas". Al lado del ingrediente había un asterisco y vio una nota al final de la poción.

_"Branquialgas: Normalmente encontradas a gran profundidad en lagos de agua dulce utilizado para investigaciones marinas por su peculiar efecto el cual permite a una persona respirar bajo el agua al darle al usuario características de criaturas marinas. Es un elemento difícil de conseguir."_

Blaise leyó tres veces más la nota antes de cerrar el libro y correr a la puerta. Ya era tarde pero fue en silencio hasta la oficina de Severus Snape. Como supuso estaba con luz, Snape aún estaba allí. Necesitaba una distracción. Vio sus posibilidades y corrió a la sala de Hufflepuff.

Dio la clave y entró, no se sorprendió de ver a Aang sentado con libros a su alrededor girando por el aire con publico fascinado cerca suyo.

-¡Blaise! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo tengo. Sé cómo solucionar lo de Harry.

-¿Eh? ¡Enserio, eso es genial! No encontraba nada ya iba a reunirme co-…

-Sí, genial. Con lo fácil que es encontrar respuestas en libros volando. –lo jaló fuera de la sala y fuera de la atención de los demás. –Pero dejando de lado esas insignificancias, necesito una distracción para sacar lo necesario del despacho del profesor Snape.

-¿Snape tiene lo necesario?

-Es el único que puede tenerlo.

-Bien, vamos. –Aang lo siguió serio.

Fueron cerca de las mazmorras hasta la puerta. Blaise se escondió en la oscuridad de otro pasillo y Aang fue al otro lado. Y con un golpe de su viento control mandó a volar varias armaduras causando un escándalo.

Blaise vio como Snape salía a paso rápido de su oficina a ver qué había pasado. Deseándole buena suerte a Aang Blaise entró en la oficina de Snape y fue hacia el armario de ingredientes.

Vio varias cosas desagradables hasta llegar a varias plantas volvió a ver su libro hasta encontrar las branquialgas y estar seguro de que eran esas. Sacó una buena cantidad sin importarle mucho que Snape se diera cuenta pero que sea suficiente para Harry.

Fue a la puerta y escuchó a Snape bajándole puntos a Hufflepuff y a Gryffindor. Intrigado vio no sólo a Aang pero también a Harry. Era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para terminar siempre en problemas. Suspiró y se escondió en otra esquina, esperando. Después de reñirlos, castigarlos y botarlos a sus camas Snape volvió a su oficina.

Aang y Harry caminaban juntos y los alcanzó.

-Empiezo a pensar que lo haces a propósito, es increíble que alguien consiga tantos problemas sólo por mala suerte.

Los dos saltaron y lo vieron.

-¡Blaise! ¿Lo lograste?

-¡No es mi culpa quería escurrirme dentro de la biblioteca! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Lograr qué?

-Lo que siempre hago Harry. Obtener lo que quiero.

Blaise lo vio fijamente y Harry sintió su estómago revolverse en nerviosismo.

-Harry ¡Él encontró algo para que pases la prueba de mañana!

-¿Eh? Ah… era eso. –Se sorprendió al sentirse algo decepcionado.

-¿Eso? ¿Y qué esperabas Harry?

-Em…. ¡Nada!

-Ten.

Blaise extendió su mano y Harry alcanzó la suya para recibir lo que fuera. Sintió el contacto con la mano de Blaise y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el contacto había durado un poco más de lo normal pero no mucho. Vio un gran puñado de hierbas raras en su mano.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son braquialgas. Con eso respiraras bajo el agua pero no sé cuánto dura el efecto así que traje una buena cantidad. Mañana come un poco y cada vez que sientas el efecto desaparecer come otro poco.

-…Woa… Gracias Blaise –Harry le dedicó una maravillosa sonrisa y se hubieran quedado a charlar más pero un maullido los alertó. La señora Noris estaba cerca.

-Hay que irnos -dijo Aang antes de apresurar el paso, o más bien volar hacia su sala común. Harry iba correr hacia la suya pero la voz Blaise lo detuvo.

-No puedo esperar a cobrar las penitencias que me deben. Sobre todo la tuya Harry.

Y le sonrió antes de irse y Harry tardó otros dos segundos en poder moverse y correr. Aun teniendo la solución de sus problemas no pudo dormir mucho porque cada vez que lo hacía recordaba la escena con Blaise.

Al día siguiente Ron y Hermione se enteraron de las buenas o malas noticias con alivio. Y poco después vino Moody a llevárselos a la dirección. Harry fue a la segunda prueba acompañado de Aang, Blaise y un Draco enojado por haber perdido. Harry estaba muy nervioso pero no sabía si era totalmente por la segunda prueba porque cada vez que veía a Blaise se ponía más nervioso pensando que penitencia podía darle.

Y la segunda prueba no fue tranquila. Fleur descalificada, Krum primero sacando a Hermione que lo miraba muy alegre, Cedric salió sacando a Cho Chang bastante asustada y luego esperaron… y esperaron… y esperaron pero Harry no salía. Blaise empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Draco ¿Estás seg-…?

-¡Ya te dije que sí! Esas eran, efectivamente, branquialgas. Deja de joder, él estará bien. ¿Por qué demonios te preocupa tanto?

-…Porque yo le di eso y sería mi culpa si el niño estrella muere.

-No suenas convencido.

Pero en ese momento alguien salió del agua. Eran Ron y una niña rubia que resultó ser Gabrielle, hermana de Fleur. Pero Harry no salía.

*¡Carajo! Está bien lo admito me gusta, mucho, y si no sale en este mismo momento del agua juro lanzarme a buscarlo.*

Y en ese momento el agua una vez más se rompió y Harry salió justo en la hora límite. Blaise lo vio con alivio. Cuando ya dieron las notas de cada campeón y se iban Draco habló.

\- ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?

-Tuve que salvar a Gabrielle, no podía dejar que se la queden y Fleur no llegaba.

-Tú… ¿Te tomaste la amenaza de la canción seriamente? –Hermione parecía estar entre suspirar de frustración y reír. Harry se sonrojo.

-¡Si, lo creí!

-Complejo de héroe –rio Aang

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que Blaise no avanzaba con ellos, él estaba más atrás apretando los puños, con la mirada baja y una extraña aura oscura lo rodeaba.

-… ¿Blaise?...

-… ¿Eres idiota? –De repente dijo casi en un susurro antes de subir el tono de su voz -¿Espíritu noble? ¿Complejo de héroe? ¡Lo que tienes es estupidez Gryffindor! ¡¿Realmente esperas lograr salvar a todos?! ¡No seas tan ingenuo Potter! –había comenzado a gritar –Qué harás, dime. ¿Qué harás cuando no logres salvar a alguien? ¿Qué harás cuando tu Oh-Gran-Nobleza lastime o mate a alguien por error? Tú ingenuidad no es algo que deberían premiar… pero algo a eliminar.

La mirada helada y oscura de Blaise había dejado a todos congelados en su lugar. Nunca lo habían visto perder el control y enojarse de esa manera, eran Draco, Ron y Harry los que normalmente explotaban.

Blaise se fue con paso decidido al castillo sin dedicarles otra mirada. Aang reaccionó y trató de seguirlo pero Draco lo detuvo.

-Si conoces a tu hermano bien sabes que ir ahora significa una imperdonable segura. Déjalo solo unos días.

-¡¿Cuál es su maldito problema?! –Harry ahora estaba furioso.

-Sólo tengo algunas hipótesis Potter, y no pienso decirlas.

Blaise no volvió a hablar con ellos los días siguientes sólo a Draco para pedirle apoyo para el entrenamiento de Aang.

-Si él va pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Potter va necesitar algo más serio. Ya basta de entrenamientos ligeros.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde?

-En la parte del lago que está detrás del castillo. Ahí no irá nadie.

La primera clase en ese lugar Aang estuvo sorprendido. Blaise no le hablaba más que para darle indicaciones y si mencionaba a Harry Blaise no volvía a hablarle y daba las clases por terminadas. Pero ese día Draco lo guió hasta ese escondido lugar donde Blaise los esperaba.

-Bien. Aang ve al borde del lago. Tu fuego control es débil, inestable usa más la respiración, estabilidad en tus formas, deja de temerle a ese poder. Si no tienes una postura firme jamás podrás empezar la tierra control.

-Bien.

-Draco ven a mi derecha. A la cuenta de 3 atacaremos. Aang debes defenderte y devolvernos los ataques. Lo que quiero es que mejores tu control sobre los elementos así que me darás tu varita ahora mismo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me parece que fui claro. No dependas de ella para tu viento control además ayuda a que uses los otros dos elementos más. Si veo que te controlas y limitas empezaré a usar maldiciones oscuras.

Aang le dio su varita a regañadientes. Draco vio el intercambio empezando a tener un mal presentimiento.

-Blaise… ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Draco te traje aquí para que me ayudes con Aang. No para que seas un obstáculo más. Dime ahora si me ayudaras a entrenarlo o debo hacerlo solo y sin que nadie vea que pasa.

Draco dudo y al final asintió. Al menos para ver que Blaise no exagerara con la magia oscura se quedaría.

-Bien. Empecemos. 1…2…3.

Desde el inicio Blaise no dejó de atacar. Aang se encontraba bloqueando los hechizos de Draco y esquivando los de Blaise. Usaba su aire control para desviar los hechizos y su agua control como escudo. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que si no empezaba a esforzarse más algo le daría.

Aang saltaba de un lado para otro no podía más que defenderse no quería y no podía atacar. Blaise al ver eso lanzó dos hechizos seguidos de manera a evitar que esquive los dos. El primero fue bloqueado por un muro de agua que explotó pero el segundo iba a darle. Aang golpeó usando fuego control pero tanto el fuego como el hechizo le explotaron en la cara. Antes de perder la conciencia vio a una chica vestida de rojo lanzándole un rayo directo al pecho y todo se oscureció.

Aang voló y se hundió en el lago, Draco corrió hacia él preocupado. Aang estaba inconsciente.

-Despiértalo y continuemos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Blaise tiene quemaduras! Le daré una poción y debemos llevarlo a la enfer-…

-No. Su entrenamiento no ha terminado.

-¡Ya basta! –Fue hasta él –He soportado tu extraño e irritante comportamiento todos estos días. No sé por qué demonios parece que Potter te gusta y no me importa pero no tienes por qué echar todo tu miedo e inseguridad en Aang.

Blaise lo miró sin cambiar de expresión.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No te hagas al idiota Zabini, e intenta mentir mejor que eso. Es tan obvio que aún si no fuera Malfoy me daría cuenta. Quieres usar, inconscientemente, a Aang para que cuide de Potter porque tú no puedes. –Las palabras dolieron demasiado en el pecho de Blaise –También quieres que Aang se pueda proteger solo, si algo pasa, al estar tanto tiempo en compañía de Potter. Pero no es la manera Blaise. Estas haciendo estupideces, una tras otra guiado por la "razón" como si fueras un jodido Ravenclaw y estás haciendo el berrinche de un Gryffindor nivel Weasley. Ya basta, prefiero estar con Potter y su grupo, con Aang hasta que recuperes el juicio.

Blaise temblaba pero Draco lo ignoró. Fue hasta Aang y lo hizo levitar llevándoselo hacia el castillo. Al pasar al lado de Blaise Draco le quitó la varita de Aang y siguió su camino esperando que Blaise lo detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

.

.

.

.

¡Lo logré! Aunque sea domingo por la noche actualicé el fic muajajaja. Disfrutenlo.^.^/

¡Mata ne!


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 24:**

Blaise temblaba pero Draco lo ignoró. Fue hasta Aang y lo hizo levitar llevándoselo hacia el castillo. Al pasar al lado de Blaise Draco le quitó la varita de Aang y siguió su camino esperando que Blaise lo detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

Aang al despertar estaba confundido, él insistía en que una tal Azula lo había matado. Una vez Draco habló con él recordó todo el episodio con Blaise y se deprimió.

Draco suspiró y le sostuvo la mano.

-Cuando esto acabe podrás hechizarlo con toda libertad por todas estas molestias, y yo te ayudaré.

Aang no parecía muy animado.

Las lecciones de fuego control fueron relevadas por Draco que se negaba a dejar a Aang con Blaise por el momento. Incluso Hermione apoyó eso y se sumó para ayudarlo y para sorpresa de todos Draco aceptó. Harry también había querido pero Hermione había insistido en que se concentre para la siguiente prueba y Ron lo ayudaba.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que un profesor observaba los entrenamientos.

De esa manera llegó el día de la tercera prueba. Blaise se había sentado aparte y Draco con Aang, Ron y Hermione. Harry ingresó al laberinto y detrás de él los otros 3 campeones por turnos. Los gemelos Weasley recibían apuestas.

-Oigan, ustedes. 10 galeones a que Delacour pide ayuda y la sacan antes de que acabe la prueba.

-¡Draco! –Hermione fue ignorada.

-Interesante. A pesar de no hacer tratos con Slytherins…

-Él tuyo lo aceptaremos, pero sólo…

-Por ser amigo de Aang. –terminaron los dos.

-Yo le voy 5 galeones a que Cedric gana.

-¡Aang!

-Lo siento Ron, él es de mi casa –Aang comenzó a reír de la expresión de traición de Ron.

-Anotados. Nos vemos al final.

Y se fueron.

El tiempo pasó, no había nada que hacer más que esperar. De repente unas chispas rojas volaron al cielo.

-Esa es mi victoria anunciándose –Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

Efectivamente pronto sacaron a Fleur del laberinto que parecía inconsciente.

Y tiempo después a Viktor que se encontraba desconcertado y no sabía que había pasado exactamente. Ahora sólo quedaban Harry y Cedric.

Esperaron más y más hasta que de repente aparecieron. En el centro del patio donde iniciaba el laberinto.

-Ganaron los dos, compartiendo la victoria. Típic-… -Draco se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal.

Blaise se había levantado con preocupación escrita en su cara.

Y pronto todos los que festejaban se callaron con el grito de Fleur y al ver la manera en la que Harry se aferraba al cuerpo de Cedric.

Al cuerpo…

Un cuerpo…

Sin vida…

Y todos se dieron cuenta.

Estaba muerto.

Los gritos comenzaron.

Draco vio la mirada de Aang y supo que iba a colapsar, como cada vez, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su túnica para que no viera más, para que no viera el cuerpo de su amigo muerto. Aang se agitaba y lloraba contra él, Draco lo presionó más fuerte. Los tatuajes empezaban a brillar y Draco supo que no había opción. Tomó su varita y susurró "Desmaius" y Aang dejó de moverse.

Cuando volvió el rostro hacia el cuerpo, Harry ya no estaba. Miró a Hermione y ella sólo miraba horrorizada la escena al igual que Ron.

De repente el silencio reinó y se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos de angustia. Los gritos del Señor Diggory inundaban el lugar, los gritos de un padre que imploraba por su único hijo. Los gritos que mostraban el más profundo y desgarrador dolor al haber perdido a alguien preciado.

Draco no quería volver a ver una imagen como esa. No quería volver a oír ese dolor.

Con la mejor expresión fría que podía poner en ese momento cargó a Aang fuera de la tribuna y hacia su sala común. Al pasar por un corredor escuchó un grito que parecía de ira pero no le prestó atención. Fue hasta la sala de Slytherin, a su cuarto y lo acostó. Había usado el método Muggle porque no se sentía capaz de hacer magia en ese momento.

Se vio a espejo, estaba pálido y una ligera capa de sudor frío cubría su rostro. Buscó entre las cosas de Goyle hasta que encontró chocolate. Encontró tres ranas de chocolate y se comió una. Aang despertaría pronto y no tenía idea de qué hacer, se sentó en su cama y estiró su mano para agarrar la de Aang. Escuchó una voz detrás suyo y se sobresaltó alejando su mano de inmediato.

-No sé qué hacer. –Draco se volteo y vio a Blaise en la puerta. –Los lastimé, a ambos.

-¿A quienes te refieres?

-Lo sabes bien Draco, incluso me lo echaste en cara la última vez que discutimos.

-Ese no es mi problema Blaise.

-Desde el inicio no fue tu problema… pero sigues aquí. Es… por Aang ¿cierto?

-…No tengo idea a qué te refieres.

-Ese es el problema de los Slytherins. En cuanto quieres hablar de algo sensible nadie sabe nada. Le grité a Harry que su nobleza algún día lastimaría o mataría a alguien y mira lo que pasó. En mi ciega ira volqué todo sobre Aang alejándolo de mí…

-… ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Sólo parece que mientras más quiera a alguien más lo lastimo.

-Tú… ya lo sabía. Es un Gryffindor pídele disculpas, has un acto lindo y te perdonará.

-Pero… ¿y él?

-Él ¿Qué?

-Él… ¿Podrá perdonarse… por eso?

-…Tal vez no. Pero lo superará, todos lo hacen al final. Y ayudará que un amigo este a su lado. Alguien que lo comprenda más y tenga un dolor propio no alguien que bien podría ser su fan, como cierto pelirrojo.

-Tú-…

-¿Entiendes lo que digo Blaise? Si no eres tan idiota ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Blaise no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa antes de girar y caminar hacia la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo dijo.

-Eso es lo bueno de los Slytherins. Si logras obligar a hablar a alguien de sentimientos siempre tienen algo sabio que decir.

-Por algo somos de Slytherin, sabemos muchas cosas pero sólo las soltamos cuando es necesario.

Blaise se fue. Y Draco acarició el pelo de Aang, ya no se sentía tan perdido. Su mano se deslizó hasta el rostro de Aang, su otra mano se posó en la cintura del chico y se acercó a él. Sus frentes se tocaron, Draco era capaz de oler el aroma refrescante del chico bajo él, sus labios estaban a unos pocos milímetros y se mantuvo allí. Sus manos empezaron a temblar un poco a los pocos segundos y Draco se levantó apretando los puños a su costado.

-…El problema es que no abrazamos el peligro como lo harían los Gryffindors…

Y con un suspiro fue hasta el baño a mojarse el rostro y evitar hacer algo más.

Blaise avanzó por los pasillos hasta el estadio pero no encontró a Harry. Supuso que lo habían llevado a la enfermería así que fue cerca del lago y se quedó mirándolo. Iría después de sus amigos. Draco le había dicho un día que Aang mejoraba, que podía defenderse y aún con extraños lapsus en los cuales parecía recordar o pensar en otra cosa su entrenamiento iba bien. Se quedó ahí pensando en todos. Como las charlas tensas se habían convertido en amenas con el tiempo incluso agradables y lo mismo era con Harry. Al inicio siempre que estaban solos existía un persistente silencio incomodo pero ver como este silencio desaparecía era muy agradable, eso era acercarse a una persona. Sentirse tranquilo con él, no sentir la necesidad de fingir, no sentir una presión por factores externos, poder hablar con él tanto de temas serios como ridículos y sentirse capaz de hacerlo sin dudar.

Y él lo había arruinado con su arrebato después de la segunda prueba, era cierto, aún no lograban ser algo como mejores amigos pero acercarse a Harry había ampliado demasiado los sentimientos por el chico y no veía como seguir estando enojado con él. Es más, ahora se sentía culpable.

Entre pensamientos y más pensamientos el sol se ocultó y Blaise fue a la enfermería. Al caminar por los terrenos vio a personas del ministerio alejarse con dementores detrás de ellos. Con un estremecimiento de sospecha fue a la enfermería, al llegar encontró el lugar vacío y Harry durmiendo en una cama.

Cansado se sentó en una silla cercana y lo observó. El niño que vivió se veía frágil, recordó lo nerviosa que su madre estaba por los movimientos arbitrarios de los mortífagos en una busca perdida por otro señor oscuro. Era tan fácil, si él mataba a Harry en ese momento él sería el nuevo líder y su madre no tendría por qué preocuparse. Blaise se rió en silencio por la oportunidad perfecta que dejaba escapar y mientras cerraba sus ojos pensó que no se arrepentía para nada en su descuido y durmió.

Cuando despertó Harry no estaba allí.

_:_

Aang se despertó por la madrugada, no recordaba cuando se había acostado ni nada del día anterior. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con un dormido Draco a su lado. Dio un grito silencioso y trató de retroceder pero su espalda chocó contra la pared, estaba atrapado. Su corazón se aceleró aún más y se sintió sonrojarse, no era idiota, sabía que sentía algo diferente por Draco pero no podía ser. No así y menos despertando a mitad de la noche en la cama del otro chico.

Draco se despertó al notar el movimiento en su cama, cuando abrió los ojos Aang intentaba pasar una pierna sobre él para esquivarlo Draco sólo pudo mirarlo sin lograr pensar en nada que decir hasta que Aang lo vio y resbaló al verlo despierto. Aang cayó sentado sobre la cintura de Draco quien no pudo contenerse antes de emitir un tenue quejido casi gemido por el choque.

Un silencio se sembró en el cual los dos pensaban qué decir o hacer y a la vez verificaban que nadie se haya despertado. Cuando el silencio se volvió muy pesado y Draco ya no soportaba tener a Aang sentado de esa manera sobre él sin hacer nada estúpido decidió hablar antes de que su mente volara aún más sobre opciones malas de lo que hacer con Aang ahí encima, porque no ayudaba para nada en la presión que ya sentía en su zona baja.

-… ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –susurró.

Aang, quien igual había estado en una zona de pensamientos poco buenos que hacer y más sintiendo una extraña presión en el sector de sus nalgas que apoyaba en Draco, se sobresaltó al escuchar al chico hablar. El sobresalto sacó un gruñido extraño de la garganta de Draco y Aang se retiró volviendo a su lugar, o en sí, al lugar en el que había despertado. Los dos totalmente rojos miraron en sentidos contrarios hasta que Aang habló.

-Draco… ¿Qué hago aquí? –Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-No… ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

Aang trató de hacer memoria. Habían ido a ver la última prueba, Fleur y Viktor habían sido descalificados cuando… Harry y Cedric… Cedric, él… muerto.

Draco pudo ver la evolución. De confusión a concentración, luego sorpresa, miedo, terror, y finalmente… ira. Y Draco supo que debía sacarlo de allí antes de la explosión. Trató de moverlo pero parecía estar clavado en ese lugar. Draco preocupado saltó de su cama y levantó de un tirón a Crabe y Goyle, la cama de Blaise estaba vacía extrañamente *En definitiva el mejor momento para desaparecer* pensó Draco con sarcasmo. Sin dejar que entiendan que pasaba los sacó del cuarto y cerró la puerta asegurándola y poniendo un hechizo de silencio.

Sabía que en algún momento Aang debía afrontar la realidad y sólo eso le impidió lanzar otro Desmaius. Fue hasta el otro y con una seguridad que no sentía habló.

-Ya basta Zabini. Antes de entrar en pánico, sed de venganza y no sé que más debes escucharme.

-¡¿Escucharte?! Mi amigo esta muerto por quien sabe qué y quieres que escuche. No pienso quedarme aqu-…

-Sí, y eso es lo que harás. Empieza a madurar Zabini; él no murió por veneno, una caída o un rayo del cielo. ¡Eso era producto de la maldición imperdonable! –Draco no tenía idea de qué había pasado en la prueba o quien le había hecho eso a Cedric pero podía reconocer la muerte por la maldición imperdonable, sus padres lo habían hecho observar alguna vez eso y no era una imagen fácil de borrar.

De inmediato Aang se paralizó mirándolo como si no entendiera bien.

-Puedes deprimirte todo lo que quieras por Diggory pero no entres en crisis y destruyas todo. Piensa un poco lo que implica que eso pasara. Te recuerdo que Potter, tu otro amigo, también estaba allí. Hablemos con él. ¿Te parece?

Aang parecía mucho más tranquilo pero temblaba. Draco no podía saber que pasaba por la mente del otro pero había visto esa mirada en algún otro lugar, como si no fuera la primera vez que veía esa mirada.

-Vamos. –dijo simplemente Aang mientras pensaba silenciosamente en Giatso, Sokka, Toth, Zuko y Katara. El pensamiento no le pareció extraño, pero reconfortante y de alguna manera tranquilizante como si pudiera concentrarse mejor con ellos en mente aún sin estar seguro de conocerlos.

Aang salió sin importarle estar en la sala de los Slytherin, varios habían salido a ver por qué Crabe y Goyle hacían ruido al tratar de entrar a su cuarto de nuevo. Draco fue detrás de Aang agradeciendo haber dormido con su ropa al igual que el otro y que el sol ya estaba saliendo.

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta la enfermería, las puertas se abrieron con una fuerte ráfaga de aire, nada parecía importarle mucho a Aang, Draco realmente esperaba que el castillo entero fuera sordo porque estaban causando bastante escándalo.

Harry que estaba al fondo despertó al escuchar el golpe en la puerta, vio a Blaise sentado en una silla a su lado y algo se revolvió en su estomago, las palabras que le había dicho la última vez aún retumbaban en su cabeza más que nunca. Antes de poder hundirse en su propia nube de depresión Aang apareció seguido de Draco.

-¡Aang! –susurró el nombre para no despertar al moreno que milagrosamente aún dormía. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

Viendo la mirada del otro y la mirada preocupada de Draco, Harry se levantó y salió con ellos. Luego se cambiaría.

Caminaron hasta el borde del bosque, la puerta principal se había abierto para ellos de la misma manera que la puerta de la enfermería. Una vez en el borde Harry habló finalmente.

-¿Aang, qué pasa?

-Harry… ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué…. Por qué está él muerto?

Harry vio a Draco con ira y escupió sus siguientes palabras.

-Tu padre estaba allí.

Draco comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Anoche Voldemort volvió a la vida y tu padre estaba allí para lamerle los pies.

-¡Mi padre no l-…!

-¡Basta! ¿De qué hablas Harry?

Harry contó todo lo vivido en el cementerio hasta cuando volvió y descubrió que el profesor Moody era un espía. Al finalizar miró a Aang fijamente antes de decir.

-Eso es todo –pero Draco podía ver que había algo más. Draco se dio cuenta de eso pero no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a temblar o toda la temperatura de su cuerpo desapareció hasta que Aang lo agitó.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué pasa? Estas pálido.

*No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Esto podría ser bueno para mi familia. No me importan esos jodidos Gryffindors. Podré alejarme de ellos y jalar conmigo a Aang eso es lo único importante. Blaise lo superará, no importa, no importa, no importa…*

-E-estoy bien –Su voz temblaba un poco, se aclaró la garganta –Vamos.

Empezó a caminar pero Aang dijo.

-Debo irme. Voy a ver a Blaise, debo hablar con él nos vemos más tarde.

Y con eso se fue corriendo. Draco quiso emprender su marcha al castillo de nuevo pero Harry lo agarró del hombro.

-Espera… empezaba a confiar en ti, pero desde que vi lo de anoche ya no estoy seguro.

-¿Culpándome por los actos de mi padre, Potter?

-No me puedes culpar ¿cierto?

-Nadie nunca te culpa de nada Potter.

-Blaise sí. Y tuvo razón y por eso estoy preocupado.

Draco olvidó que tenía que tratarlo mal para mirarlo con sincera curiosidad.

-¿Por qué hablas de eso conmigo?

-Porque hay algo que no le dije a Aang. Draco tragó con nerviosismo antes de mover su cabeza como señal para que el otro continúe. –Anoche, en el cementerio, antes de que Voldemort llamara a los mortífagos… me dijo que una vez me matara… iría a por Blaise.

.

.

.

.

Chan chan chaaaan! Mi historia se complica! Al menos donde yo estoy. ¿Se acuerdan que en el primer cap dije que era difícil que acepte sugerencias porque la historia ya estaba trazada? Pues las cosas van cambiando.

Al parecer todo se complica sin mi control o permiso así que la historia va cambiando un poco de la nada sólo porque me es difícil controlar a mis personajes y su universo xD

Bueno este es el casi último cap del cuarto año escolar. Lamento la tardanza.

Mata ne!


	25. Chapter 25

**DIS**

**CLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 25:**

-Porque hay algo que no le dije a Aang. Draco tragó con nerviosismo antes de mover su cabeza como señal para que el otro continúe. –Anoche, en el cementerio, antes de que Voldemort llamara a los mortífagos… me dijo que una vez me matara… iría a por Blaise.

*¡¿Cómo?! ¿El señor Oscuro se enteró de lo que siente por Harry e irá por él? Pero eso es… ilógico. No, no, no, no puede ser. Seguro lo entendió mal. Es Potter después de todo.*

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-Me dijo que se concentraría en el pequeño y curioso Zabini. Y Blaise es el menor y quiero saber por qué lo busca.

Draco no supo si hechizarlo o golpearlo. Blaise podía ser el menor pero Draco estaba seguro que se trataba de Aang.

-… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Blaise?

Harry pareció sonrojarse un poco y desvió la mirada.

-No… no puedo. Desde la última discusión en la segunda prueba él me odia.

-Potter… sé que no eres un genio en la mayoría de las cosas, y que tú presencia aquí no es más que un golpe de suerte tras otro y no de habilidad. Pero por lo menos suponía que sabias que un Slytherin no se duerme en una silla de enfermería al lado de una persona que odia.

-¿Y por qué lo hizo entonces? –respondió Harry irritado. Draco lo vio como si le acabara de decir que Voldemort había vuelto a la vida bailando tango con Petigrew.

-… ¡¿Qué tan idiota puedes ser?! Él. No. Te. Odia.

-¿Eh?... –Draco se golpeó la frente en frustración.

-Mira. Por qué no hablas con él. Te puedo asegurar que él no te odia y que te dirá lo que pueda sobre tus dudas y miedos y esas huevadas. Sobre tu pregunta no tengo la menor idea. Me suena totalmente ilógico que el Señor Oscuro vaya tras Blaise. Habla con él. Adiós.

Con eso Draco se fue dejando a un confundido y enojado Harry. Una vez que el niño que vivió desapareció de su vista y logró entrar a una sala vacía en el castillo su peso le venció y cayó al suelo.

Sintió sudor frio, una horrible molestia en el estomago, se sentía enfermo.

*Va tras Aang. Lo sabe, el espía debió informarle sobre él, sus poderes, su fuerza, todo. Lo usará y lo matará porque es obvio que Aang no se pondrá a su servicio. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Si estoy con él me pedirán que lo lleve ante ellos. Un Malfoy no tiene porque obedecer órdenes pero… ¡Carajo! ¡Maldita sea! No puedo… Mi familia, mi apellido, lo que soy… No puedo arriesgarme a que sepan que somos cercanos, si él volvió… yo no volveré a hablar con Aang. Es lo más sensato… luchar por mi supervivencia alejándome de él. Lo más sensato… y lo más Slytherin…"

Draco se levantó lentamente y caminó en silencio a su dormitorio, se baño, cambió y no volvió a salir de su sala común.

Cuando Harry volvió a la enfermería no encontró a Blaise pero si a una furiosa Madame Pomfrey.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡¿Por qué salió de la sala cuando aún está enfermo?!

-Lo siento Madame Pomfrey pero yo ya estoy san-…

-¡Tonterías! Usted necesita reposo ahora vuelva a su cama. Incluso mandé a un estudiante en su búsqueda.

A Harry eso le llamó la atención.

-¿A qué estudiante?

-Al seño-…

-¡Harry!

En ese momento entraron Ron y Hermione con noticias. Madame Pomfrey los dejó al ver que la chica llevaba a su paciente de vuelta a su cama. Harry les contó lo pasado en la tercera prueba y el cementerio tal como a Draco y Aang. De su parte se enteró que aquel que podía probar la inocencia de su padrino había sido besado por los Dementores. El enojo lo hiso olvidar su interés en hablar con Blaise.

El resto de la tarde la pasó en un ambiente deprimido Blaise, Draco y Aang no aparecieron en todo el día. Ron hacia hipótesis de porque Voldemort quería a Blaise entre otras cosas y Hermione se preguntaba qué tan lentos podían ser sus amigos. Con algo de duda la chica había decidido hablar con Blaise antes de decirles a Harry y Ron que a quien quería Voldemort era Aang y no Blaise.

Cuando llegó la noche el Director hizo un anuncio, todas las banderas, cortinas de la sala común eran negras. Declaró que la muerte de Cedric había sido un asesinato y no un accidente como lo ponía el ministerio. Que Voldemort había regresado aunque el ministerio deseaba guardarlo en secreto. Harry vio a la mesa de Slytherin y luego a la de Hufflepuff ni Blaise, ni Aang, ni Draco se habían presentado y él empezaba a preocuparse.

Los días siguientes habían sido callados y vacios. Aang ya estaba deprimido pero ahora que Draco lo ignoraba había entrado en un estado de humor irritable y explosivo. Era un estado tan frágil en el cual había llegado a gritarle algo sin sentido a Snape después de que este le rebajara puntos por hacer caer una armadura.

"¡No es como si hubiera perdido su bisonte volador!"

Nadie entendió a qué se refería y Hermione tuvo suficiente cuando se enteró. Una tarde al ver a Blaise discutiendo por algo de nuevo con Draco corrió hacia él y lo tomó de la túnica con brusquedad hasta llevarlo a una sala vacía.

-¡Ya basta! Quiero saber que pasa. ¿Por qué siempre estas discutiendo con Malfoy? ¿Por qué Aang esta tan mal? ¿Y qué demonios tiene Malfoy?

-¡Averígualo tu sola, sabe lo todo!

-¡No dudes que lo haré! Seguro que Dumbledore me dará una explicación convincente después de que le diga todo lo que sé.

-¡Pues hazlo Granger! Dile que un mito existe y que lo gritaras desde la torre de astronomía para ayudar al Señor Oscuro a saber que tiene de especial Aang.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! No hablaste con Harry.

-Puedo hablar con él sin tu chaperona presencia Granger. Pero no, fue Malfoy él que me lo contó.

-¿Enojado con Malfoy, Zabini?

-¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?

-Preocupado por Aang…

-Cuidado Granger esto no es un examen. Se te pueden acabar las buenas respuestas para después.

-Enojado y preocupado…

-… ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso, Granger?

-Draco se aleja de Aang. Aang está triste por Cedric e irritado porque Draco lo ignora. Draco seguro lo hace porque sus papas son mortífagos y de seguir estando cerca a Aang los pondría en peligro a ambos, incluso podrían pedirle que le lave el cerebro para aliarse a Voldemort. Tú notando eso discutes con Draco pero Draco se niega a actuar normal y decide ser cobarde. Y Aang al haber vivido algo tan doloroso y estar con toda esta presión tiene más imágenes de su pasado explicando sus ataques de ira, depresión y comentarios ilógicos.

Blaise la miró y sólo su orgullo evitó que abriera la boca en total admiración. La odiaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por su aguda mente. En definitiva era mejor tenerla como aliada que como enemiga. Suspiró y se sentó en una silla cercana totalmente agotado. Esa chica le recordaba a alguien del cual Aang hablaba mucho y que habían visto en Estudios Muggle.

-…Felicidades Sherlock como siempre una irritante conclusión acertada. ¿Para qué me necesitabas si podías responderte las preguntas tú sola?

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste en la biblioteca del desierto?

-Nadie dijo que logré entrar.

-No. Pero desde el inicio de año aumentaste las clases personales de Aang y actúas de manera más estudiada.

-…No me dejaras ir sin una respuesta ¿cierto? –la mirada de la chica lo decía todo. Estaba cruzada de brazos, delante de la puerta, frunciendo los labios y rozando el borde de su varita con sus dedos. –Bien, pero será la versión resumida.

Y con eso Blaise le contó lo que había descubierto. A pesar de que él había querido contarle sólo una pequeña parte cuando empezó a hablar se dio cuenta que había un cierto alivio al decirlo. Ahora que El Señor Oscuro estaba vivo tal vez no era malo prevenir y dejar que alguien más sepa la verdad por si algo le pasaba. Su madre estaba en peligro si él se interesaba en Aang y primero estaba proteger a su madre.

Cuando terminó Hermione se veía preocupada.

-Debes decírselo. No le puedes esconder algo como eso.

-Se lo diré… pero aún no. Cuando sea el momento, cuando sepa controlar sus poderes. –hubo un silencio antes de que Blaise volviera a hablar. -… ¿Cómo está Harry?

-Casi tan mal como Aang… Blaise… creo que él se culpa. –Blaise se maldijo, era algo que ya suponía. –Las clases terminarán y no sé que es mejor, que salga de este lugar y este lejos en ese infierno de casa o que se quede aquí tan mal como hasta ahora. Ron me dijo que no duerme bien, cada noche tiene pesadillas.

*¿Infierno de casa? ¿Pesadillas? ¿Pero qué…?*

-… ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

-Porque sé que te preocupas, no lo niegues. Habla con él… antes de que esto se acabe.

Y con eso la chica salió, que fácil era decirlo pensó Blaise con amargura antes de salir él también.

Era el último día, acababa de salir del cuarto de Aang después de ayudarlo y obligarlo a desayunar algo. Al pasar por una ventana lo vio, era Harry. Estaba cerca del lago sin hacer nada, sólo mirando.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en los terrenos del castillo caminando hacia el lago, sabía que podía dar la vuelta, irse, era un riesgo inútil pero tal como no había aprovechado esa noche en la enfermería para matarlo no aprovechó esos segundos para dar media vuelta y huir.

-Es un asquerosamente lindo paisaje no crees.

Harry dio un pequeño salto al escuchar y reconocer su voz. Luego volteo mirándolo precavido y confundido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por lo hipócrita que puede ser. Como puede brillar e iluminar de esa manera todo cuando él debe ver las más grandes desgracias.

-¿Te refieres al…?

-Sol. Al sol Harry –Este se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en los labios del otro de nuevo –Algunas culturas lo consideran un Dios más o al menos eso me dijeron en África.

Harry no supo que responder y sólo volteó a ver el paisaje de nuevo hasta que escuchó la voz de Blaise de nuevo.

-Lo lamento.

Eso si era nuevo para Harry, un Slytherin pidiendo perdón.

-¿P-por qué?

-Lo que te dije después de la segunda prueba f-…

-No tienes que disculparte por decirlo –parecía un poco molesto.

-No me disculpo por habértelo dicho –Harry lo vio sorprendido –Me disculpo por la manera en que lo dije y mi actitud.

Pero si me retracto por haberte dicho que debías eliminar esa ingenuidad o nobleza.

-¿De qué hablas? Tenías razón, eso sería lo mejor.

-No.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Él murió por…!

-¿Tu culpa? –lo interrumpió. –Qué te diferenciaría de él entonces. Si no valoraras la vida de las personas y tus amigos de esa manera sólo serías una versión más joven de él. Tendrías seguidores y no amigos.

La explosión de Harry parecía haberse calmado, Blaise desvió la mirada hacia el lago y pareció perderse. Luego de un minuto empezó a hablar en un susurro.

-…Una vez te dije que tu punto fuerte eran tus ojos. –Harry desvió la mirada incómodo ante el recuerdo –creo que él que debía limpiarse los lentes y ver bien era yo, aunque no uso lentes. Lo mejor de tu persona es algo tan evidente e irritante que termina capturando a cualquiera. No fue tu culpa que Cedric muriera, al contrario, lo salvaste de la oscuridad. Las personas son inestables Harry, si en el laberinto no volvías por él y decidías ganar solo, como lo habría hecho cualquiera Cedric te hubiera odiado sin importar que fueras al cementerio y al peligro solo. Hubiera sido el primero en llamarte mentiroso. Tu llamada nobleza… es como ese hipócrita sol. A pesar de todo lo que pasa en el mundo sigue brillando, sigue allí tan hermoso como siempre. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque su luz y calor salvan a más personas. Porque algunas cosas no se pueden evitar, es el pasado y no por salvar a alguien que murió de insolación eliminaremos el sol matando aún a más gente.

Harry no sabía que decir sólo miraba a Blaise y este finalmente volvió su mirada hacia él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Odio tanto tu nobleza como al sol en un día de verano a medio día. Pero la admiro por lo hermosa y buena que es, la admiro por seguir brillando porque sabe que es lo correcto, lo mejor… Y porque la persona que la posee es hermosa más allá de la primera vista y las opiniones ajenas.

Blaise soltó una ligera sonrisa y dio media vuelta.

-¡Ah! Y definitivamente… no te odio.

Se fue sin voltear a verlo ni una vez pero le pareció escuchar una ligera risa detrás de él. En silencio juró no volver a tomar 5 vasos de Vodka antes de ir a hablar con alguien.

Cuando más tarde Hermione le preguntó que había pasado Harry sólo respondió.

-No lo entendí bien, pero me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

_:_

Se sentía traicionado y furioso eso era mucho mejor que cubrirse en su nube de depresión. Había buscado hablar con él, esperaba que él lo apoye, que le explique o que sólo lo escuche porque esas imágenes en su cabeza no se iban. Los conocía, los reconocía sin jamás haberlos visto. Y más que Blaise había querido hablar con alguien que no lo atribuya todo al antiguo experimento que le hicieron, había querido que Draco lo escuchara. Pero no. Lo había evitado e ignorado el resto de los días hasta el día de salida. Es más, salía tomado de la mano de Pansy. Tuvo el impulso de lanzarle su valija en la cabeza pero se tragó todo y fue hasta otro carruaje. Ahí estaba Luna.

-Hola Aang –dijo con su usual sonrisa.

-Hola Luna.

-Siento que tienes Wrackspurt a tu alrededor. Son invisibles y confunden tu cerebro al volar por tus oídos.

La chica empezó a agitar su mano alrededor de Aang para espantar las criaturas invisibles.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no parecen querer irse aún escucho su zumbido. –Señaló el vacio –les gusta una mente confundida para confundirla más.

Aang no dijo más. Estaban a medio camino en un cómodo silencio cuando Luna volvió a hablar.

-Tu hermano se preocupa por ti mucho.

-¿Eh? Eh… si supongo.

-Lo escuché discutir con Draco Malfoy. Él pobre tiene la cabeza totalmente infestada de ellos.

-¿Quién? ¿De qué?

-Draco Malfoy. De Wrackspurt. Deben estar haciendo un desastre de su mente.

-… ¿Dices que Draco sólo está confundido…?

-Claro. Desde poco después de la tercera prueba su mente se llenó de ellos. Me pregunto qué pasó…

Y con eso la chica volvió a mirar al cielo con aire perdido. Aang pensó sobre lo dicho y llegó a la conclusión que probablemente se debía a la noche en la que habían despertado juntos, eso a él también lo confundía. No sería la primera vez que el Slytherin reaccionara de manera exagerada, ese evento no debería haber sido importante… aun así Aang lo recordaba cada noche.

Suspiró sin entender nada y él mismo empezó a mover sus manos alrededor de su cabeza en un intento de votar a los dichosos bichitos imaginarios. No se sentía menos enojado pero su frustración había desaparecido. La extraña chica de su lado podía ser buena consolando en su única manera.

Cuando llegaron hasta el tren Luna se despidió al ver a Ginnie Weasley que la llamaba. Aang fue hasta el tren y se cruzó con Blaise, se quedaron en medio pasillo en un extraño silencio hasta que escucharon a Hermione detrás de ellos.

-¡Aang! ¡Blaise! Estamos en este compartimiento. Vengan. –se la notaba un poco dudosa ya que no habían hablado en días pero el tono amable y sincero seguía ahí.

-Ya vamos. –respondió Blaise. Casi todos ya estaban en sus respectivos compartimientos acomodando sus cosas y charlando. Blaise tomó el brazo de Aang evitando que vaya hacia el compartimiento. –En un momento.

Hermione los vio y asintió antes de entrar en el compartimiento cerrando la puerta. Aang vio a su hermano algo confundido y Blaise miró a todos lados en los pasillos vacios antes de voltear hacia Aang.

-Debí hacer esto antes… pero no sabía cómo. –Avanzó hasta él y lo abrazó. Le dio el consuelo que le había negado todos esos días –Lo siento… sé que era tu amigo y no te pude apoyar. Lo siento… hermano.

Y Aang lloró. Todo el enojo que guardaba se desvaneció al abrazar a su hermano. Era cierto, recordaba a esos amigables y confiables rostros pero ahora estaba ahí y lo real era Blaise, su madre Cerisei, Harry, Luna, Cedric, Hermione, Ron… y Draco, un confundido e irritante Draco. Y eso lo hiso sentir mejor.

Paso un minuto antes de que Aang se separara con los ojos rojos pero con un brillo en estos que se había perdido desde la muerte de Cedric. Y con un ánimo renacido fue hasta el compartimiento jalando a Blaise con él. Y entraron.

-¡Aang! ¿Estás bien? –Hermione cuestionó.

-¡Sí! –Y con una sonrisa aumentó. –Blaise me estaba consolando.

Blaise pareció sorprendido y traicionado por la afirmación antes de desviar la vista y parecer un poco avergonzado.

-Yo no… -pero no sabía que decir. Era obvio que ya no podía ocultarlo.

-Si… tiene un don para eso –añadió Harry dedicándole una sonrisa brillante y Blaise sintió por primera vez una vergüenza profunda mientras toda su sangre iba a su rostro, la sorpresa de que Harry le hablara de nuevo y de esa manera lo alegraba más de lo que jamás admitiría.

Se sentó lo más lejos posible de Harry y abrió un libro decidiendo ignorarlos a todos a pesar de escuchar risas de los demás, incluso de Ron.

El viaje fue tranquilo, nadie quiso tocar el tema del retorno de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado era un tema difícil y aunque sea unas horas era bueno no pensar en eso. Por unas horas el tren fue un punto ciego a la realidad, un descanso que terminó al llegar a la estación porque sólo con ver la cara de su madre Blaise supo que las cosas sólo empeorarían.

Él y Aang se despidieron de los demás. Blaise vio como Harry se dirigía hacia una pareja que lo miraba como a la más insignificante y desagradable basura y comprendió a qué se refería Hermione. Evitó el impulso de correr tras Harry y amenazar de muerte a esa pareja desagradable.

Cerisei los abrazó con más fuerza de la normal al saludarlos, Nikolay con su amable sonrisa con la que seguía pareciendo severo a pesar de su afable personalidad lo que le dijo a Blaise que el hombre no sabía nada o al menos lo ocultaba bien.

Con un nerviosismo creciente al recordar lo que le había contado Draco vio a Aang antes de prometerse obligarlo a ir ese verano a la casa Weasley lo más pronto posible donde estaría más seguro. Así él sólo se ocuparía de cuidar a su madre y el secreto, debía aprender Occlumencia lo más pronto posible.

Y el verano empezó…

.

.

.

.

¡Fin del cuarto año! Actualmente estoy trancada en la historia pero ya pasará.

Mini trailer del quinto año:

_El instinto le gritó a Blaise que retrocediera lo más posible pero se mantuvo en su lugar, el hombre ante él no parecía ser él mismo, jamás había pensado que un día se sentiría intimidado por Nickolay, quien normalmente se mostraba jovial, pero en ese momento se sintió en peligro mientras el hombre avanzaba hacia él._

¡Quiero decir con mucho orgullo que Nickolay si me pertenece!

¡Mata ne!


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 26:**

(!): Menciono dinero Muggle "Libras" sin embargo como no sé bien la coverción aun si intenté averiguar no sé si estoy diciendo una locura o mis precios estan totalmente mal o con algo de suerte bien. Si alguien quiere corregirme es bienvenido o bienvenida que yo lo arregló si me dicen.

-¿Acaso no has avanzado con tú misión, Cerisei?

-Si encontrar, enamorar a un innombrable y hacer que te ayude y dé información fuera tan fácil se lo darían a cualquier otra Cissa. Una semana basta para que se enamore pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que no encuentre a quien debo acercarme.

-Creí que tenías muchos contactos en el ministerio.

-Sí, sobre todo en el Wizengamot pero no me diste el honor de tu visita sólo para preguntar sobre una misión que obviamente no está cerca de terminarse. ¿Qué pasa Cissa?

-Directo al punto. No eres para nada encantadora.

-Me guardo mi encanto para los hombres importantes, así que suéltalo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿O qué quiere nuestro Señor?

-Él desea que tú hijo le haga una visita –Cerisei no cambio su expresión fría –Lo más pronto posible.

-Lo lamento Cissa pero tengo dos hijos, creí que esperaría hasta que salieran de Hogwarts para marcarlos… igual que a Draco.

-No. Aang Zabini debe ir cuanto antes ya veremos que tiene reservado el Señor Oscuro para él.

-…Pues lamento mucho pero eso no va poder ser, por más de que yo desee hacerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Piensas acaso desobedecer las órdenes de mi Señor?

-Claro que no. Pero no tengo opción. Aang no está conmigo. –Narcissa levantó una elegante ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dumbledore. Me tendió una trampa, estoy segura que él está detrás de esto.

-Cerisei. ¿Qué pasó?

-No vuelve. Se fue hace una semana a "visitar" a unos amigos. Como tenía esa reunión con el Señor Tenebroso ese día no le pregunté mucho y lo dejé ir. Al día siguiente envió una carta diciendo que se quedaría el resto de las vacaciones allí. Sus cosas no estaban, ni siquiera Blaise sabía lo que pasaba. Respondió mis cartas pero se negó a volver hasta el próximo año aunque insistía en que me quería. Ningún rastreador o hechizo que usé sirvió de algo… me robaron a mi hijo…

Y Narcisa vio ira por primera vez en el rostro de Cerisei y una ligera satisfacción surgió a pesar de que sabía que su Señor no estaría contento.

-Tu hijo prefirió a otros ante ti, no me sorprende.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Cissa. Muchos se ganaron la muerte por menos que eso.

-Porque no se defendían ante ti querida. Dudo mucho que tus habilidades con tu varita se igualen con las de… tu cuerpo.

-No veo que tiene tu familia de bueno para criticar a la mía. Tu esposo ni siquiera pudo detener a un niño de 14 años a escapar del cementerio. Me parece que los incompetentes son otros. Apostaría que antes del final de este año escolar tu esposo volverá a defraudar al Lord.

La cara de Narcissa se cubrió de rojo por la ira y la vergüenza.

-Sea lo que sea lo que el Lord desee hacerle a tu hijo espero que lo haga sufrir.

-¿Perdiendo el temperamento Cissa? Permíteme decirte algo, yo llevaré a mi hijo ante el Lord lo más pronto posible y él le servirá con lealtad en cual sea su misión. Pero deseo ver tu rostro cuando sea a tu hijo a quien le asignen una misión. Porque te lo aseguro, no se librará del enorme honor que es servir al Lord antes de salir de Hogwarts.

Narcissa empezó a temblar, jamás se habían llevado bien, es más, en la época escolar Cerisei había salido con Lucius.

-Lamento mis faltas de modales pero debo retirarme. Siéntete libre de irte cuando te plazca, conoces la salida… dale mis saludos a Lucius.

Y dio media vuelta hacia las gradas sin perder la vista a Narcissa por el reflejo de los vidrios. Llegó hasta su habitación y se sentó en el gran sillón sin percatarse de Nickolay. Comenzó a temblar y los jarrones explotaron lanzando pedazos por todas partes. Un protejo delante de ella evitó que saltaran los pedazos hasta ella.

-¿Piensas contarme lo que pasó?

-No.

-Vamos Cerisei. Estoy harto de no tratar de adivinar qué haces para ellos.

-Sabes bien cómo es esto. Tú también trabajas con… personas peligrosas de Rusia.

-Sí. Pero yo soy uno de los más importantes y jamás logré ponerte así, ni siquiera un poco intimidada o furiosa. Me hace pensar que mi grupo somos unos críos hechizando Muggles en comparación a los que tu tratas.

-Entonces comprendes la situación.

-Sí. Por eso sólo te pido la información necesaria para ayudarte en caso de urgencia y no todo los detalles.

…

-Van tras Aang.

-Entonces es bueno que lo hayamos mandado al inicio de las vacaciones con esas personas.

-Sí. Pero si Blaise no hubiera insistido en eso ahora tendría que haberlo llevado con ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-No lo sé. Probablemente hasta que consiga lo otro que está buscando.

-Pues actuaremos de acuerdo a eso.

Nickolay le puso una mano en su hombro y la apretó. Cerisei lo odio por entender tan bien la situación. Ni siquiera le había dado información y él entendía lo suficiente para comprenderlo todo. Su mano fue a la de su esposo inconscientemente y la presionó.

_:_

El instinto le gritó a Blaise que retrocediera lo más posible pero se mantuvo en su lugar, el hombre ante él no parecía el mismo, jamás había pensado que un día se sentiría intimidado por Nickolay quien normalmente se mostraba jovial pero en ese momento se sintió en peligro mientras el hombre avanzaba hacia él.

-Debemos hablar.

Blaise sólo pudo asentir mientras seguía al hombre y agarraba su varita con fuerza. Fueron hasta un cuarto vacío y amplio, Blaise se sorprendió que hubieran vaciado uno de los salones.

-¿Estas consciente de la situación?

-... ¿A qué se refiere?

-Tu mente no tiene ningún tipo de protección –Blaise se alarmó –y no mientes tan bien como tu madre. Empezaremos con la Occlumencia.

Blaise no entendía nada. Dudaba que su madre le hubiera contado de todo al hombre delante suyo.

-Como dije ninguna defensa. Cerisei sólo me dijo lo importante. Que van tras Aang. Pero tú también formas parte de esta familia e irán por ti para llegar a Aang. Debes esconder todo si en algún momento te llaman y Cerisei no puede perder su cubierta.

-…Usted sabe demasiado para su propio bien.

-No llegué a controlar el ministerio de magia ruso por mi linda sonrisa niño. Se defenderme y no soy tan honesto como lo dice la prensa. Pero sé ocultar información y sé hablar con mis contactos así que volvemos al inicio. Occlumencia.

Y las vacaciones de Blaise acabaron.

Esa noche se acostó totalmente agotado después de las clases de Occlumencia y de duelo. Si todos los días iban a ser así no dudaba en que para el final del verano estaría más preparado que Harry para derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Puso el traslador de emergencia que le había dado Nickolay en su velador y se alistó para dormir. Justo cuando se acostaba escuchó un picoteo en su ventana y vio una lechuza que le parecía conocida.

La lechuza voló hasta su velador y estiró su pata. Se la veía cansada y tenía algunas de sus plumas blancas dobladas. Tomó la carta, sacó comida y agua y se las dio. Mientras esta comía él veía la carta con curiosidad y cierta excitación, era Harry.

_Blaise,_

_Lamento comunicarme tan abruptamente, la verdad muchos de estos días me pregunté si realmente podía enviarte una carta. _

_La verdad me cansé de leer las razones falsas de Hermione y sus pedidos, las disculpas de Ron y la tranquilidad de Aang. Lo que se dice en el Profeta es falso, lo sé de primera mano. Pero deseo saber realmente que está pasando en el mundo mágico._

_Espero no haberte molestado con la carta, con cariño._

_H.J.P_

Volvió a leer la carta sin entender bien. No veía por qué esconderle a Harry lo que pasaba si se enteraría al volver. Pero, por otra parte, sí era estúpido enviar una carta pidiendo información exacta cuando la situación era tan peligrosa. Se sentó pensando como informarle y recordó el útil artefacto que Aang había descrito una vez. Con un plan en mente agarró un papel y escribió.

_H,_

_No veo por qué no podrías enviar una simple carta._

_No te hagas planes para el martes a las 4._

_Es todo,_

_Z.B_

Vio su carta y supo que Harry se enojaría pero era necesario. Arregló las plumas de la lechuza de Harry y le ató la carta a su pata. La vio perderse en la noche y se acostó pensando en Harry y en lo que le diría el martes.

Su entrenamiento continuó desde temprano en la mañana todos los días, el martes empezó más temprano aun para compensar que se iría en la tarde. A las tres se dio un baño rápido y salió hasta un pueblo Muggle cercano. No tenía dinero Muggle así que fue hasta una joyería. El comercio no podía ser diferente en el mundo mágico y en el Muggle. Se acercó al mostrador y sacó una cadena de oro de su bolsillo, era simple pero muy bien trabajada.

-¿Cuánto me da por esto? –El vendedor lo miró con clara duda en los ojos.

-No le compró nada a jovencitos ladrones. –Blaise levantó una ceja.

\- Tenga cuidado con lo que dice anciano. Yo vivo en la mansión a las afueras de este pueblo –el hombre abrió los ojos asombrado y se fijó que efectivamente la ropa de Blaise era de la más alta calidad, todo en el chico gritaba nobleza. Y el collar parecía autentico.

-Déjeme verlo. –Blaise le pasó el collar y el hombre se fue a la parte de atrás de su tienda. Sin importarle el proceso que utilice el hombre para comprobar la autenticidad buscó por la calle otra tienda.

-Le daré 660 libras.

-¿Me cree estúpido? El collar cuesta más que eso. –La verdad, él no tenía idea. Pero siempre era así con los comerciantes.

-720, es más de lo que le daría a un cliente normal.

-Pero yo no soy un cliente normal y tampoco lo es mi collar. Démelo lo llevaré a otra parte.

-¡Está bien, 850 no tengo más!

-Ahora si me gusta la cifra.

Le dio un fajo de papeles que Blaise casi le tira en la cara por burlarse de él antes de recordar que era dinero Muggle. Los contó para parecer más profesional y se fue. En la tienda el dueño se alegraba porque el collar en sí lo podría vender por sus 1120 o tal vez más.

Blaise fue hasta una tienda al entrar vio lo que buscaba.

-Quiero llamar a alguien. –el chico de la tienda sólo le alcanzó el teléfono. –No sé el número. –y el chico lo miró confundido.

-…Pues llame a información y le darán el número si les das el nombre.

-Te daré 100 libras si lo haces por mí.

El chico lo miró asombrado y cuando Blaise le mostró el billete marcó sin dudar.

-El nombre.

-Vernon Dursley vive en Privet Drive.

El chico habló un rato con información y luego le dio el teléfono a Blaise mientras este le pasaba el billete.

Escuchó que sonaba y una voz aguda de mujer le contestó.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, ¿es usted Petunia Dursley?

-Sí, ¿Quién es?

-Me llamo Oscar Uhlman soy profesor en la escuela de Harry James Potter, es imperativo que hable con él ahora.

-Un momento –la voz de la mujer inmediatamente se había vuelto fría y aún más desagradable. Blaise miró interesado el aparato Muggle, no tenía que gritar para hacerse escuchar y ningún mago sospecharía. Un minuto después escuchó una voz vacilante.

-¿H-hola…?

-Hola Harry.

-¡Blaise! Qué haces… digo ¿Cómo me llamaste? –ahora susurraba.

-Le pedí a alguien que consiguiera tu número. Aang no está en mi casa no sé si estas consciente de eso.

-Sí... me dijo que finalmente había aceptado la invitación a la casa de Ron con tu ayuda. ¿Cómo van las cosas? No consigo informarme.

-Mal. O bueno, no tan mal como podrían estar pero aun así es malo. No es seguro decir nada por lechuza, este es el único medio que me pareció más confiable.

-El teléfono, los magos jamás lo usan. ¿Pero qué hace Voldemort?

-Busca a alguien. Le dieron la misión a mi madre, así que sabiendo que él había vuelto vi que era aconsejable enviar a Aang lejos –mentirle a Harry lo incomodaba más de lo normal.

-¿A quién?

-A un innombrable. No le dijeron la razón sólo que debía averiguar y acercarse a él para extraerle información.

-¿Qué es…?

-Un innombrable. Trabajan en el ministerio. Nadie sabe bien quienes son, su trabajo es totalmente confidencial en un área desconocida por todos, el departamento de misterios.

-¿Pero por qué…?

-No lo sé. No le dirán hasta tenerlo, lo que sea que quieran de él mi madre no lo sabe.

-¿A atacado a alguien o algo?

-Algunas familias Muggle fueron asesinadas pero no es con un fin, sólo como diversión y distracción.

Se quedaron en silencio y Blaise vio que el otro chico hablaba en el otro lado de la tienda por otro aparato sonando muy feliz mientras agitaba el papel.

-…Blaise-

-¿M?

-No sé… no sé si Draco te dijo pero…

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Es que… tú estás en peligro.

-¿Eh? –eso si sorprendió a Blaise.

-Ese día Voldemort dijo que iría tras de ti después de mí. –Y Blaise no pudo evitar golpearse la frente en frustración.

-Ya… veo.-no quería mentirle a Harry, no quería hacerlo -¿Mencionó mi nombre?

-No… pero dijo que se ocuparía del pequeño Zabini.

-¡¿Me estas llamando pequeño Potter?!

-¡No!... Pero eres el menor. –"Cuelga el teléfono de una vez" se escuchó una voz al otro lado.

-Me parece que debes irte. Tómalo como tu tarea para la próxima vez que podamos hablar. ¿Soy el pequeño Zabini realmente? Adiós Harry, cuídate.

Y puso el teléfono como estaba en un inicio suponiendo que eso terminaba la conversación ya que al levantarlo nuevamente sonaba un ruido constante y ya no la agradable voz de Harry. Se fue de la tienda y el encargado no se molestó en cobrarle nada. De alguna manera sintió el aire más frio pero viendo el sol supuso que sólo era una impresión equivocada y volvió a la mansión Zabini a continuar con su entrenamiento.

.

.

.

.

Pues... tenia que recuperar la inspiración. Volvio ayer cuando escribí casi todo el sexto año escolar en una tarde xD. Ahora si vuelví a la U asi que de nuevo subiré cuando corresponden los capitulos. O eso creo. Cualquier queja, corrección o pedido dejen review o por PM.

Dejando eso de lado. ¿Con quien quieren que Ron esté?

Bueno ¡mata ne!


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 27:**

Y puso el teléfono como estaba en un inicio suponiendo que eso terminaba la conversación ya que al levantarlo nuevamente sonaba un ruido constante y ya no la agradable voz de Harry. Se fue de la tienda y el encargado no se molestó en cobrarle nada. De alguna manera sintió el aire más frio pero viendo el sol supuso que sólo era una impresión equivocada y volvió a la mansión Zabini a continuar con su entrenamiento.

Al día siguiente las cosas empeoraron, el Profeta trajo la noticia. Harry había sido convocado a juicio por usar magia frente a su primo, un Muggle. Había tratado de llamar nuevamente pero la voz aguda de mujer le dijo que no le importaba y el chico se quedaría encerrado sin contestar llamadas de fenómenos como él. Estuvo a punto de volar en escoba hasta allí si era necesario pero se controló cuando su madre le dijo que ella le haría saber lo que pasaba y Nickolay le prohibió más distracciones de su entrenamiento lo cual su madre aprobaba porque al parecer con un poco de influencia y magia no lo detectaban cuando hacia magia y si lo hacían lo omitían.

Unos días después llegó una carta de Aang.

_B,_

_H llegó anoche, estaba furioso. No le gustó que D hubiera prohibido que le demos información y que no rompiéramos esas órdenes. ¿Qué le dijiste tú? Nos gritó en la cara que desde ahora tú eras él único en el que confiaba porque habías sido el único que se dignó en buscar una manera para hablar con él y comunicarle lo que pasaba. Claro que ahora está más tranquilo pero igual se enojó por otras cosas que pasaron más tarde esa noche._

_También, D ha estado preguntándome muchas cosas ya no sé cómo mentir. Creo que se merece la verdad B porque no sé qué haces tú estos días pero yo llevo limpiando como nunca en mi vida lo hice y eso da tiempo a muchas charlas. Todos toman interés. _

_Canuto va bien… aunque no te interesa pero bueno. Te avisaré si algo nuevo (que pueda decir) ocurre. _

_Con cariño,_

_A._

Blaise suspiró. Había sonreído la mitad de la carta y la otra mitad lo arruinó todo. Debía decirle a Aang… solo que no quería que ese momento llegue. Solo quedaba un elemento, la tierra y no podía ser tan difícil. Con suerte se lo enseñaría hasta Navidad y le contaría todo en las vacaciones. Agarró papel y una pluma y escribió.

_A,_

_Resiste._

_Saludos a todos._

_Con cariño,_

_B._

Se haría odiar y lo sabía. Vio a su lechuza alejarse y salió a desayunar antes de entrenar.

Se enteró que Harry había sido absuelto de los cargos, su madre le dijo, y finalmente había dominado la Occlumencia para el final del verano.

De vuelta en la estación se despidió de su madre y Nickolay y antes de irse dijo.

-Váyanse ahora antes de que lleguen porque todo se arruinará.

Los dos asintieron y se fueron. Él entró al andén y subió sus cosas, vio a Draco y este le dijo a Pansy algo antes de ir hacia él.

-Blaise –saludó.

-Malfoy.

-No puedes seguir enojado. Es ridículo.

-Mmm… ¿Hablarás con Aang, Harry y los demás?

-No. Bl-…

-Entonces no soy yo quien está siendo ridículo. Iré a guardar un compartimiento para mis amigos.

-¡Estoy intentando advertirte!

-Lo sé. La diferencia es que yo decidí luchar por lo que me gusta.

-¡¿Es qué eres idiota?!

-Sí. Al menos por pensar que estabas al nivel de mi hermano. Ahora ve a lucir tu estúpida y cobarde placa de prefecto Malfoy.

Draco furioso sacó su varita pero antes de apuntarla ya tenía la varita de Blaise en su garganta.

-Nada discreto Malfoy. Tu mente no es silenciosa, puedo leerte. Así que, si no piensas castigarme vete ahora… mi Señor Prefecto.

Lleno de furia Draco miró a Blaise antes de irse. Y Blaise fue a reservar un compartimiento. A pesar de todo se sentía expectante y feliz. Ron, Hermione y Aang eran prefectos. Harry y él tendrían el compartimiento para ellos dos y pensaba aprovechar para acercarse más a él.

Como siempre llegaron tarde, los vio por la ventana y salió a alcanzarlos.

-¡Blaise! –Aang corrió y lo abrazó brevemente -¿Cómo está mamá?

-Ella está bien. Nickolay la cuidará, además ella también sabe defenderse muy bien sola.

-Tienes razón.

Los demás llegaron y se saludaron, incluso Hermione le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla a forma de saludo y tanto Harry como Ron fruncieron el ceño.

-Tenemos que irnos y reunirnos con los otros prefectos para organizarnos… ¿Podrán encontrar un compartimento?

-Claro que si Mione.

-Yo ya tengo uno, llegué antes.

Y con eso se separaron y se fueron… y se sentía un ambiente cómodo e incómodo a la vez. Llegaron y entraron, Blaise cerró la puerta tras suyo y su estómago se revolvió al voltear y ver a Harry solo en ese pequeño espacio. Se sentó delante de Harry y sus rodillas se tocaban un poco. ¿Siempre era tan pequeño el compartimento? Y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado al borde así que se arrinconó extrañando el contacto. Un silencio cómodo pero a la vez expectante se instaló.

…

-…Y… ¿Cómo fue tu verano?

-¿En serio ese es un intento de entablar conversación?

-¡Hey! Al menos lo intento. Además es tan buen inicio como cualquiera… Y en definitiva mejor que las respuestas que le envías a Aang.

-¡¿Te las mostró?!

-Claro. Le es muy frustrante que tu solución a sus problemas sea "Resiste". Sinceramente pensé que te golpearía la próxima vez que te viera.

-Aang no tiene un humor de adolecente tan volátil como otras personas. ¿No, Harry? Dime lo que quieras total, soy el único en quien puedes confiar. –sonaba extremadamente feliz y orgulloso, y tal vez por eso Harry no se enojó, solo se sonrojó.

-S-sólo fue porque…

-¿Se te acabaron tus excusas?

-¡Claro que no!... Sólo no sé qué decirte.

Blaise comenzó a reír y Harry no pudo evitar seguirlo poco después. Muy rara vez escuchaba al Slytherrin reír, y menos de esta manera libre, tranquila y ruidosa. No sé dio cuenta cuando partió el tren.

La charla pudo continuar y Blaise empezaba conseguir el coraje para hablar de algo un poco más serio. Hasta ahora habían hablado del padrino de Harry, el juicio, la relación de su madre con Nickolay, Aang, las clases y temas al azar como el escándalo de haberle dado 100 libras al vendedor sólo por la llamada. Harry había hecho un escándalo sobre eso mientras se reía hasta no tener aire.

-Tal vez llamó a su chica para decirle que había engañado a un niño rico jajajajjaja.

-¡Deja de reírte Harry! No tenía idea de cuánto valía ese papel.

-No pienso dejar de reírme nunca.

-Lo harás si te digo que aún me debes una apuesta. –Harry se detuvo.

-Hablas de…

-Sí. Las branquialgas. No sólo averigüé que hacer pero también las robé por ti. Deberías hacer dos cosas por mí al menos.

-Eh… no. Quedamos en una –Harry parecía nervioso.

-Me interesa canjear tu parte ahora. –Blaise volvió a acercarse hasta que sus rodillas se rozaban.

-Y… –tosió- ¿Qué sería?

Blaise se acercó un poco más, la respiración de los dos se notaba más acelerada. Blaise puso su mano derecha en la rodilla de Harry haciéndolo estremecerse pero no se apartó, mientras la izquierda se acercaba al rostro de Harry para acercarlo más.

-Lo único que quiero… es por una vez… -La punta de sus dedos tocaron el pelo de Harry y parte de su cuello –poder… b-…

El sonido en la puerta hizo que los dos saltaran. Especialmente Blaise haciendo que este caiga al suelo con muy poca gracia.

Habían buscado a Harry y Blaise cuando habían podido librarse para ver si estaban bien. Aang había ido con Hannah quien era la nueva prefecta de Hufflepuff así que estaba sola con Ron. Ginnie les dijo que había visto a Harry y Blaise entrar al compartimiento del fondo al inicio del viaje así que fueron.

No pudo ni terminar de tocar la puerta antes de que Ron la abriera y vio algo que no esperaba. Había jurado por un segundo ver a Harry y Blaise a muy poca distancia por medio segundo antes de ver a un adolorido y molesto Blaise en el suelo. Tanto Harry como Blaise parecían ruborizados y un poco agitados. De repente Ron se puso a reír.

Lo miró sin entender y el otro sólo pudo balbucear entre risas.

-N-no siem-empre ves a... a un Sl- slytherrin en el… en el… ¡En el suelo con esa cara!

Tanto Harry como ella se voltearon a ver a Blaise que seguía con la misma expresión y Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Harry se les unió pronto y Blaise los maldijo mil veces en silencio.

Cuando se vieron obligados a irse porque ya casi llegaban a Hogwarts Blaise agradeció que él ya estuviera con túnica. Porque no veía como habría podido cambiarse con Harry allí. Pero Harry era otra historia.

-Iré al baño.

-¿Para qué?

-Para cambiarme. –No pudo evitar las ganas de molestarlo.

-¿Temes cambiarte aquí? No te preocupes Harry no miraré… no mucho al menos. –Lo último lo había susurrado fuertemente de manera que Harry igual escuchara todo.

Con la cara roja se fue dando un portazo y Blaise no pudo evitar reír. Le habían quitado su oportunidad y lo habían humillado a continuación. Pero eso no significaba que él no podía vengarse por eso.

No pudieron hablar mucho más porque ya era momento de salir. Fueron a los carruajes y Harry se detuvo, él miraba a los extraños caballos con asombro y miedo.

-Son Testrals. Yo también puedo verlos. –dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Y vieron a Luna Lovewood, famosa… por ser poco creíble y un tanto loca, además de ser la chica que Aang había llevado al baile el año pasado. Blaise prefirió no mencionar que él también los veía.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se dividieron y Blaise fue a enfrentarse a lo que ya sabía. Sin el apoyo de Draco ya habían Slytherrins que no aprobaban sus amistades y empezaban a hablar desde ya. Cuando llegó de inmediato le pasaron una nota, sólo una frase estaba anotada pero fue suficiente para arruinar parte de su año _"Estás fuera del equipo de Quidditch"_

El discurso fue interrumpido por la nueva profesora que tenía una voz muy chillona y una apariencia bastante desagradable. Mucha charla que a nadie interesaba sólo sería una molestia, tal vez una más grande pero sólo duraría un año y Blaise sabía que no era seguidora del Señor Oscuro, ni él la soportaría aun siendo muy útil, suponiendo que lo era claro.

Y las clases iniciaron.

Blaise se preparaba para tener clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras cuando vio a Aang y Draco en otro pasillo y se quedó a escuchar.

-No tengo porque hablarte.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres mi amigo y confío, enserio necesito confiar, en que sólo estás confundido.

-Ah cierto, la famosa estupidez de los Hufflepuffs.

-¡Ya basta! De qué demonios hablas Malfoy. Hasta el año pasado todo iba bien. Que yo sepa la última vez que hablamos tú, Harry y yo todo estuvo bien, todo fue tranquil-…

-¡¿Tranquilo?! ¿En qué mundo eso era tranquilo? El Señor Oscuro acababa de volver y tú estabas llorando a tu estúpido novio.

-¡¿N-novio?! ¿De qué hablas?

-Diggory. Y déjame decirte que tienes un gusto pésimo.

-¡Mira quién habla! Vete con Pansy seguro ella y su chillona voz son la mejor compañía.

-Al menos su sangre es pura.

Y un segundo después Blaise sintió una ráfaga de aire y un golpe… seguido de un aullido de dolor de Draco.

-Tienes razón… tengo el peor gusto del mundo. Espero que los Wrackspurt destruyan tu cerebro, aunque eso probablemente ya está hecho… Y Ceddric era sangre pura, aunque eso no importe ni tenga algo que ver en todo esto. –era una voz fría que Blaise no había escuchado jamás. Con esa voz bien podía ser el próximo Lord Oscuro. Blaise se estremeció ante el pensamiento y se dijo que él confiaba en Aang y que no estaba entrenando al próximo Señor Oscuro pero a lo que decía que era el Avatar.

Esperó a que los pasos se perdieran para ver si Draco estaba vivo. Estaba en el suelo tambaleándose para levantarse así que decidió ayudar a la gravedad. Fue y lo empujó al pasar botándolo al suelo antes de continuar su camino a clases ignorando los insultos a su espalda.

Harry Potter volvía a perder el temperamento y era muy obvio que nada acabaría bien. No entendía porque ni Ron ni Hermione lo golpeaban para callarlo ya que ellos estaban más cerca. Al fin el castigo llegó y Harry salió furioso.

.

.

.

.

1 de 3 que les debo.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 28:**

Las cosas no iban bien. Ahora estaban en el borde del bosque prohibido en un lugar con bastantes rocas y tierra más que árboles pero por primera vez nada avanzaba. Había querido culpar al estado de enojo en el que se encontraba Aang pero sabía que era algo más.

-Dejémoslo aquí. No estamos avanzando nada, pensaré en otra manera.

-Sé que puedo hacerlo, un intento más.

-La primera vez que me dijiste eso fue hace media hora. Aquí se acaba Aang, la próxima tendré otra estrategia.

Aang lo miraba con enojo de alguien que sabe algo así que Blaise cambio de tema.

-Aprendí Occlumencia en las vacaciones.

-¿Qué? ¡Occlumencia genial! ¿Cómo aprendiste? Está prohibido usar magia.

-Lo sé. Pero Nickolay logró hacer que nadie me diga nada. Creo que mama y él se entienden muy bien. Un día los oí hablando, mama estaba furiosa por su misión y porque se dieron cuenta de tu potencial.

No podía decirle toda la verdad por más que quisiera pero no quería esconderle más cosas.

-¿De mi potencial? ¿Quién?

-No te lo dije ¿cierto? La razón por la que fuiste con los Weasley.

-…No.

-Con el falso Moody tanto tiempo aquí y Quirriel en primer año el Señor Oscuro se dio cuenta que eres especial. Te quiere de su lado o que desaparezcas. Cuando supimos que volvió por el aviso de Harry supe que debías ir. Claro que una carta a Dumbledore para que él te invite también era lo adecuado. Mamá dijo que te había secuestrado Dumbledore y que ella te sacaría de sus garras lo antes posible para entregarte al Señor Oscuro.

-… ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Oído extensible, resulta que los artefactos Weasley si son útiles. Lo supe porque escuché a mamá y la señora Malfoy hablar. Normalmente después de cosas así ella no consigue calmarse y destruye un buen número de cosas… pero esta vez bastó un poco de apoyo y protección de Nickolay para que ella se relajara.

-¿Quieres decir que ellos…?

-Tal vez mamá se haya vuelto a enamorar enserio.

Y Aang sonrió porque a pesar de enterrarse de que estaba en peligro también se había enterrado de qué lo protegían y que su mamá, quien había sufrido mucho después de la muerte de su padre y el de Blaise, al fin podía ser feliz de nuevo.

-Vamos. La cena será pronto y estoy seguro que ahora si tienes hambre.

Y fueron al castillo tranquilos.

_:_

Decretos y más decretos era lo que pasaba de manera molesta. Ya era inquietante preocuparse por los T.I.M.O.S. pero ahora también había que preocuparse por si estaba prohibido respirar.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Hermione lo miró antes de asentir y guiarlo a una sala desierta.

-Hola Blaise.

-Hola Mione. Tengo un problema con Aang.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es sobre Malfoy?

-Por una vez no. Es que él no logra avanzar nada en tierra control. Lo demás lo aprendía con facilidad. Quiero decir, el fuego fue más complicado pero gracias al Protejo no hubo ningún problema pero tierra… no lo entiendo.

-Qué es lo que le sale mal. No las controla o…

-No se mueven. Ni rocas ni tierra, no se mueven para nada. Sé que sus movimientos están bien pero no veo qué más…

-¿Leíste algo sobre tierra control en la biblioteca?

-Bueno... leí que al contrario del aire era más brusco, con más fuerza. La postura igual debía ser estable y percibir las… vibraciones del suelo. Y con maestría se llegaba al control del metal.

Hermione pareció meditar unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Es el opuesto de Aang probablemente.

-¿Cómo que el opuesto?

-Aang puede aprender los cuatro. Pero el primero que aprendió y usó más tiempo fue el aire control. Como tú lo dijiste es su opuesto, Aang no lo percibe como tierra pero como aire. Eso es problemático porque va ser difícil lograr que omita la delicadeza con la que hace los movimientos para llenarlos de brusquedad y fuerza.

-¿Y qué hay con lo de las vibraciones?

-… Pues… cuando estaba en mi escuela Muggle hablamos de las vibraciones en una clase al hablar de terremotos. Como las placas se chocaban y creaban esas ondas de vibración.

-Claro pero todos podemos sentir las vibraciones de un terremoto –omitió las partes que no entendía restándoles importancia.

-Sí pero… ¿No había nada más? ¿Nada?

-¡Habían 1000 cosas más pero no tenía ni tiempo ni memoria para todo eso!

-Lo sé lo siento… si pudiéramos volver a entrar… debe haber un detalle que… ¡Espera! Tú me hablaste de una maestra tierra.

-Sí, segunda al mando del grupo "terrorista". Era maestra tierra y lograba dominar la tierra al igual que la arena y el metal.

-¡Exacto! ¡Y ella no sólo era la mejor, pero sus manos estaban destrozadas y estaba ciega!

-…No tienes que parecer tan contenta sobre ese hecho sabes.

Hermione pareció avergonzarse y enojarse al mismo tiempo.

-¡No me alegro por el hecho tonto! –lo golpeó con un libro en la cabeza por lo cual Blaise iba a gritarle pero ella lo interrumpió. –Las vibraciones. Algunos animales ciegos como el murciélago mandan ondas de sonido para ver su camino. Las ondas rebotan al chocar con algo, así que él sabe cuando esquivar un obstáculo.

-¿Fascinante?

-¡Oh vamos! No seas como Harry y Ron. Piénsalo un poco. Ella era la mejor, ella era ciega, buscamos las vibraciones…

La chica agitaba sus manos como incitándolo a que continúe su frase. Blaise la quiso hechizar pero se obligo a pensar y buscarle la lógica.

-…Quieres decir… que la chica sentía vibraciones en el suelo y así caminaba y luchaba.

-No vibraciones cualquiera. Sus propias vibraciones para caminar pero pronto las vibraciones de cada persona y ser, así viendo todo para atacar. Al menos lo suficiente para saber donde estaban y que hacían. Cada movimiento ella lo identificaba porque las vibraciones eran diferentes. Y si tomas eso en cuenta probablemente Aang es igual diferente en eso. Tal vez Aang le habría vencido.

-Porque él podría no tener que tocar el suelo.

-¡Exacto! Aang o el aire control es su enemigo natural porque no sabe donde está o como atacará.

Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente era mejor tenerla de amiga. Valiente, poderosa e inteligente si él fuera el Señor Oscuro buscaría tenerla en sus filas. Enserio debía parar con esa línea de pensamientos.

-Bien hecho Sherlock.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-Tienes razón eso es mucho honor para él.

Y la chica comenzó a reír junto con Blaise. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Harry confundido.

-Creí… creí haberlos escuchado. –Harry parecía confundido e irritado.

-Supongo que hay que ser más cuidadosos entonces. Tengo que irme a clases nos vemos más tarde Harry, Mione.

Él chico parecía muy enojado y Blaise supo que se arrepentiría más tarde pero no podía evitarlo. Molestar a Harry era uno de sus grandes placeres en la vida.

-¿Ya sabes qué hacer? –Hermione le habló por detrás.

-Claro. Le pondré una venda y lo botaré por las gradas desde la torre de astrología.

Los dos comenzaron a reír y Harry ahora estaba furioso. *¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? ¿Qué hay de Krum? ¿No era su novia?*

-Vamos a clases Harry. –Hermione quiso jalarlo hacia el otro lado pero Harry se zafó.

-¿Por qué no guías a tu chico a su clase? –le escupió las palabras antes de irse.

-…Chicos… -Suspiró Hermione antes de ir detrás para aclararle las cosas.

Blaise por el contrario fue a clases y escribió una carta para Krum.

_Hola Vicktor,_

_Me enterré que se arreglaron ya formalmente ¿o están a punto? Puntos de interés nuevos: Métodos para enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras, creó el P.E.D.D.O. (no te burles del nombre) que es una… organización pro defensa de los elfos domésticos. También está interesada en la influencia del ministerio en las escuelas. _

_Supongo que ya sabes un poco sobre todo eso, no olvides mantenerla interesada. Una relación a larga distancia es complicada y por lo que vi empiezo a sospechar que alguien más va tras ella. No te diré quién (no es Harry)._

_Ayudando como siempre,_

_Zabini Blaise._

También era bueno mantener al hábil jugador y luchador de Dumstrang de su lado, con él en el lado bueno muchos de Dumstrang se unirían contra el Señor Oscuro. Mandaría la carta esa misma tarde.

_:_

E.D. nadie había esperado que eso pase. A Aang le fascinaba la idea aunque eso significaba más clases extras y ya tenía bastante con su hermano que lo vendaba y obligaba a caminar descalzo y ciego por el borde del bosque prohibido pidiéndole prácticamente que sienta el suelo, sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

Aún había que encontrar un lugar para los encuentros con el ED pero al volver al castillo después de la reunión en la cabeza de cerdo era reconfortante. Extrañaba usar magia, leer libros no era malo pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo aburrido. Había que animar las clases.

El comportamiento de Draco empeoraba, era como si tratara de marcar la máxima distancia de ellos y recuperar los años perdidos en su amistad.

En ese momento sabía que tanto él como su hermano y todos los Gryffindors querían colgarlo. La canción era ofensiva y de muy mal gusto. Ron parecía ponerse más y más nervioso con la canción "Weasley es nuestro Rey". Harry buscaba frenéticamente la Snitch y los jugadores de Gryffindor trataban de restarle importancia mientras trataban de no culpar a Ron por el terrible marcador. Finalmente Harry pudo agarrar la Snitch y ganar el partido.

Cuando todos bajaron a la cancha ellos decidieron ir para apoyar a Ron. Aang fue más rápido yendo en su planeador dejando a Blaise y Hermione detrás para ir por las gradas.

-Odio cuando hace eso.

-Sería mucho más fácil si nos cargara hasta allá.

Cuando Aang aterrizó vio a Harry y los demás y fue a alcanzarlos. Habló con ellos tratando de animar a Ron cuando Draco apareció. Los insultos comenzaron y cuando Aang consideraba volver a lanzar al pelirrubio por los aires Fred se abalanzó sobre él, seguido de Harry. Vio que otros miembros del equipo se metían para ayudar a Draco así que se puso entre ellos y mandó a volar a cualquiera que se acercara.

Umbrige llegó furiosa y los castigó a Harry, Fred y Aang, sólo a ellos. Acto seguido suspendió de por vida a Fred y Harry de jugar Quidditch y cuando empezaron a protestar esta volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Las reglas son para cumplirse! Y usted señor Zabini no sólo se metió a la cancha de manera inapropiada pero salvájemente atacó a los alumnos de Slytherrin. Su expulsión sería algo fácilmente discutible.

-¡¿Qué?! –no pudo evitar gritar.

-Pero el ministerio le tendrá tolerancia esta vez. Sin embargo su castigo claramente debe ser la prohibición de su asociación con personas fuera de su casa.

-¡¿Qué?! –Segundo grito –No pueden prohibirme con q-…

Blaise llegó para taparle la boca con fuerza mientras se dirigía a Umbrige.

-Lo lamento mucho, profesora Umbrige. Él acepta y cumplirá el castigo sin oponerse ni cometer ninguna insolencia más. Le pido disculpe su actitud, claramente ahora no está pensando bien y no ve que usted sólo hace lo mejor por esta institución y sus estudiantes.

Jamás vio que los de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron y Aang lo miraran tan mal como en ese momento.

-Al menos uno de los hermanos entiende lo importante de mi intervención. Usted si se parece a mi adorada amiga Cers.

-Y ella habla siempre muy bien de usted profesora. Mi madre alaga mucho su lealtad al ministerio y su acertado sentido de la justicia.

-Muy bien. –Sonrió de manera abierta -Todos vuelvan al castillo y no olviden los castigos.

La profesora se fue y de inmediato sintió el impulso de invocar un Protejo a su alrededor.

Aang lo empujó con toda la intención de gritarle. Volvía a sentir alucinaciones en las que se sentía traicionado, sus amigos se irían con su padre y no les importaría, lo dejarían atrás. Por ese segundo Harry se le adelantó.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –Comenzó a gritar -¡¿Por qué la defiendes a ella?!

Y él puño de Harry voló hacia Blaise pero este lo agarró antes de que le dé. Harry trató de alcanzar su varita con la otra mano pero Blaise también le agarró esa mano antes de que lograra su misión.

-¡Piensa un poco Potter, por Merlin! ¿Acaso no la escuchaste? Ella sólo lo mantiene aquí para vigilarlo pero si uno de ustedes tres da un paso más los expulsará. ¡No deben estar de acuerdo, sólo fingir estarlo! Tú plan funciona pero sólo si se mantiene la secrecía, si muestran tan abiertamente estar en contra de ella se dará rápidamente cuenta quienes están dentro de ese complot… Sólo durará un año Harry, tenemos que soportarlo y actuar prudentemente porque más saldrán heridos si no tenemos cuidado. –levantó la mano derecha de Harry hasta la altura de sus ojos. Las palabras "No debo decir mentiras" relucían dolorosamente –Nada de lo que dije fue cierto. Pero era necesario, no permitiré que lastimen a más. No. No permitiré que te siga lastimando a ti. –acercó un poco la mano del pelinegro a sus labios antes de retirarla y bajarla.

Ahí sólo estaban los del equipo de Quidditch, Hermione y Aang así que no había problema con la alusión al E.D. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos menos Hermione quien había sacado sus conclusiones antes de que Blaise tuviera que explicarse.

Blaise acarició suavemente la piel donde estaba la herida antes de soltar la mano de Harry.

-¿Aún me amarrarán y botarán al sauce boxeador?

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo antes de que Fred dijera.

-Eh… creo que hay una victoria que celebrar.

-Y dos puesto que llenar. –complementó George.

-Exacto. Así que mejor vamos. –Terminó Fred y todo comenzaron a ir al castillo.

-Yo… lo siento hermano.

Blaise le sonrió antes de despeinarlo.

-No hay problema.

Avanzaban hacia el castillo pero Harry le tomó de la mano. Blaise se detuvo y de reojo vio que todos continuaban su camino. Harry esperó a que se adelantaran al menos 15 pasos antes de hablar.

-…Perdón… por intentar golpearte… y hechizarte.

-Está bien. Estoy acostumbrado a que actúes sin pensar. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey! –Harry se quejó

-Hermione es muy inteligente. –Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Le pido que me ayude con el entrenamiento de Aang. A cambio ayudo a Krum a acercarse más a ella…. pero no se lo digas, me matará. O lo intentará al menos.

Harry lo miró sorprendido unos momentos.

-¿Q-quieres decir que…?

-Que me agrada. Como amiga claro está y pienso que Krum es un buen partido, claro que al final eso ella lo decidirá. A demás pienso que ella me apoya en lo que yo siento.

-¿En lo que tú sientes?

-Sí, la persona que me gusta. Pienso que ella lo sabe, no, estoy seguro que ella lo sabe y al parecer me apoya.

-¿Y… y quién te gusta?

Era divertido tener a Harry haciendo tantas preguntas mientras lo miraba con nerviosismo y total atención.

-…Tú… –Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa –no deberías preguntar esas cosas.

Blaise juró que Harry lo iba a hechizar pero este solo se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el castillo refunfuñando.

*Uno de estos días tendré que dejar de jugar así… pero lo haré cuando no haya media docena de personas mirándonos por la ventana* Miró con enojo al castillo donde se podían ver varias cabezas coladas al cristal.

_:_

Los entrenamientos del ED, posibles por Dobby quien le había contado a Harry de una sala secreta, dieron pauta para las lecciones de Aang. Blaise lo ayudaba y a veces iban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Aang empezaba a entender las vibraciones que debía sentir y ahora entrenaba en las posturas. Usualmente hacia las posturas y los demás le lanzaban cosas como cojines, libros (de parte de Ron y con muchas quejas de parte de Hermione) o simplemente lo empujaban para que este encontrara la estabilidad. Los golpes y figuras tenían cada vez más fuerza y estabilidad.

La navidad se acercaba y habían quedado que Aang se iría con los Weasley nuevamente. La última lección de E.D. se daba y Blaise no podía evitar notar que Aang no lograba producir un Patronus, ni siquiera incorpóreo. Él tampoco lo había logrado pero temía que Aang no pudiera por su pasado borrado.

Al final de esa clase Harry les dijo que no se verían hasta después de las vacaciones y todos fueron saliendo. Pensó que sería una buena idea quedarse para hablar con Harry pero vio que Cho Chang también lo hacía obviamente con la intención de hablar con Harry.

Algo dentro de Blaise hirvió y se escondió detrás de un armario. Era eso o hechizar a la estúpida chica. No tenía nada contra ella pero ahora no sentía más que ganas de botarla.

Hablaban de Ceddric, la chica había sido su novia lo cual fue un alivio para Blaise durante un segundo porque al siguiente está trató de besar a Harry. Tanto Blaise como Harry se congelaron y los labios de la chica hicieron contacto con los del peli negro. Los dos segundos que duraron ese beso fueron eternos.

*¿Acaso es lo que Harry quiere? ¿Es ella y no yo? ¿Cómo puedo matarla sin que se den cuenta? No puedo matarla si Harry la quiere* La mente de Blaise se llenó de miedos y dudas hasta que Harry apartó a la chica.

-L-lo siento Cho.

Y Harry salió corriendo.

*¿Eso era un rechazo? Definitivamente era un rechazo… Aunque parecía más algo que una chica de 10 años haría… pero ¿a quién le importa? ¡Acaba de rechazar a Chang!*

La chica salió unos segundos después con lágrimas en los ojos pero Blaise no logró sentir pena por ella. Salió de la sala tranquilo pero con el nuevo miedo de que Harry hiciera lo mismo cuando le dijera lo que sentía.

Harry entró corriendo a su sala común, Ron y Hermione lo miraron.

-¿Qué pasó colega?

-N-nada.

-Harry…

-¡Me besó! ¿Está bien? Ella… Cho…

Hermione se sorprendió antes de fruncir los labios.

-Dime que no le correspondiste por pena.

-¡Claro que no! Pero… espera ¿Por qué asumiste que sería por pena?

-Él tiene razón Hermione. Cho es linda, juega y sabe de Quidditch.

Hermione lo miró un tanto enojada pero suspiró antes de aumentar.

-Porque es obvio que a Harry no le gusta.

-Trató de invitarla al baile el año pasado.

-¿Te sentiste muy desilusionado porque ella no hubiera podido ir contigo?

-La verdad… no.

-Ahí lo tienes. No era más que interés porque Cho sabe de Quidditch, nada más.

-Bueno aún así recibió un beso. ¿Cómo fue Harry?

-Extraño… y húmedo, ella estaba llorando.

-¿Tan mal besas?

-¡No! O bueno, no estaba llorando por eso. Hablábamos de Ceddric.

-Cho colapsará.

-¿Por qué dices eso Mione? Harry puede ser el niño que vivió pero no creo que quede destruida sólo por su rechazo.

-¡No me refiero a eso! O bueno no sólo a eso. Ella está cargando demasiadas emociones. Dolor por la pérdida de Ceddric, preocupación por estar en el E.D. poniendo en peligro la carrera de su mamá, confundida por sus sentimientos por Harry, furiosa consigo misma porque eso de alguna manera lo siente como traición a la memoria de Ceddric, dolida por el rechazo de Harry y preocupada por sus T.I.M.O.S. ya que lo demás no la deja concentrarse en sus estudios.

-Una persona no podría sentir todo eso. Explotaría.

-Eso es porque tú tienes la sensibilidad de una roca Ron.

Harry rió un poco y los otros dos lo acompañaron.

Era su primer beso pero no había sentido nada más que ganas de terminarlo. Cuando se echó en su cama recordó mientras estaba a punto de dormir como Blaise se le había acercado en el tren. Si se concentrada aún podía sentir la mano del otro en su pierna y la otra en su cuello. *¿Cómo habría sido besar a Blaise?* fue lo último que pensó antes de caer dormido.

Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla atroz en la que atacaba al señor Weasley, vio en el reflejo que era una serpiente y despertó.

Esa misma noche fueron transportados al número 12 de Grimmauld Place todos los niños Weasley, Harry y Dumbledore arregló las cosas para que Aang también fuera transportado.

Las vacaciones iniciaron poco después y Blaise fue a casa, en la estación los esperaba su madre, Nickolay y cerca a ellos estaban Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Evitó a los Malfoy y fue directo a su madre habló lo suficientemente alto para que los Malfoy escucharan pero no sospecharan.

-Se llevaron a Aang. Hace unos días él desapareció en la noche, supongo que dedujeron que lo traería de vuelta.

-Maldición… el viejo es más astuto de lo que suponía pero no podrá hacer eso por siempre. Encontraré la manera de traerlo.

-Y se lo entregaremos al Señor Oscuro. –Blaise sonrió de medio lado –Debemos conseguir la vista buena de nuestro Señor madre.

-Lo sé hijo, ahora eso es lo esencial. Vámonos.

Y se fueron. Blaise notó la sorpresa y rabia que Draco trataba de esconder. Para no considerar a Aang ni su amigo su mirada gritaba demasiado a traición.

Navidad fue un evento tranquilo. Finalmente Cerisei había cumplido su misión, había encontrado a un innombrable y averiguó que buscaban una profecía, el hombre le dijo como entrar, a que sala e incluso el numero de la profecía. El problema era que ahora Dumbledore y la orden del fénix cuidaban el lugar. El hombre no podía tomar la profecía así que el Señor Oscuro lo asesinó antes de alimentar a Nagini.

Pronto el Señor Oscuro tendría lo que deseaba y Aang pasaría a ser una prioridad justo después de Harry.

El día de Navidad se sorprendió al recibir más regalos de lo usual. En definitiva no esperaba encontrar una caja de artilugios Weasley y un suéter verde con una B en plateado. Era cierto que el año pasado había enviado un regalo para Sirius y era más una broma. Un libro de "El Grim: como evitar la mala suerte de verlo" así que se sorprendió en ver que recibía regalos de la familia Weasley.

El regalo de Hermione consistía en un libro Muggle con información sobre lo que muchas culturas consideraban como el mundo espiritual. Ron había enviado un frasco de Burges and bucks con grajeas de todos los sabores, al parecer al fin le empezaba a caer bien al chico. Vicktor le había enviado un frasco con polvos y una nota _"Tíralo hacia los pergaminos que desees y las letras cambiaran en lo contrario de lo que el autor quería. Duran un mes y si los tratas de cambiar o sacar se cuelan a las paredes y si cuelgas de nuevo los pergaminos estás los vuelven a alterar."_, no pudo evitar reír al ver que eso era obviamente para Umbrige y sus decretos. Nickolay le dio una varita ilegal que no funcionaba tan bien como su original pero en caso de emergencia podría usarla y no ser detectado. Su madre le dio polvo peruano de la oscuridad instantánea, una poción Alemana que agudizaba sus sentidos, un collar de oro que se calentaba si sentía magia oscura o alguien con malas intenciones a su alrededor dirigidas hacia él y una vela que lo volvía indetectable ante la magia por un periodo de 5 minutos a él y a quienes estaban a 1 metro cerca suyo. Aang le envió algo que parecía estar entre un planeador y una escoba, al parecer algo que los gemelos estaban aún probando, se juró no intentar usar esa cosa nunca. Sirius Black le había enviado un libro "¿Por qué no dejar que su hijo entre en Slytherrin?" por Sirius Black. No pudo evitar reír sólo con la primera página, jamás había leído un texto elegantemente escrito donde claramente insultaba a los Slytherrins en cada línea con palabras bonitas.

Dejo el libro de lado para leerlo más tarde y tomó el regalo de Harry, era ovalado y duro. Abrió el paquete y vio algo parecido a un espejo y lo recordó. Era HitoriMem utilizado en los hospitales para ver el progreso de los pacientes con pérdida de memoria y algunos investigadores aurores lo utilizaban para no perder detalles de algunos casos. Funcionaba casi como un pensadero sin embargo no era tan bueno. Con un pensadero bastaba con pensar en la escena e inconscientemente la mente llenaba todo con los detalles que uno normalmente abría olvidado, además que la cantidad de memorias eran ilimitadas. En un HitoriMem había una cantidad limitada de memorias que se podían meter, además las memorias eran totalmente desde el punto de vista de aquel que lo usaba. Los recuerdos eran frágiles, la persona tenía que concentrarse para meter cada detalle posible por lo que muchas veces eran recuerdos inexactos y podían ser fácilmente alterados. Aun así era muy útil si tenías los recuerdos frescos.

Blaise supo que Harry le había pedido ayuda a Hermione y le alegró recibir el regalo aunque se preguntó para qué pensaría Harry que él necesitaba eso. Esos aparatos no eran baratos pero no eran tan escandalosamente caros como un pensadero.

Blaise salió al pueblo y compró regalos para las personas que le faltaban. Un juego de collar y aretes para la señora Weasley y dos pistolas de bengala para los gemelos. Y envió las cosas con una nota de que tengan cuidado con las pistolas. El dueño de la tienda le había explicado que hacían y había sonado genial pero si quemaban el lugar sería su culpa.

Se pasó las siguientes horas recordando con cuidado cada cosa que había leído en la biblioteca y las grabó en el HitoriMem.

Las vacaciones terminaron, tenía el plan de volver a guardar un compartimiento para él y Harry pero cuando entraba fue tirado a un compartimiento, las puertas se cerraron y cuando trataba de sacar su varita Draco se la arrebató de las manos. Las persianas estaban cerradas, nadie vería nada. Tendría que haberlo supuesto.

La varita de Draco se clavó en su garganta, pensó en sacar la otra varita pero no era prudente mostrar que tenía dos varitas tan rápidamente.

-También me disgusta volver a verte Malfoy pero no es para tanto.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

-¿Ahora? Trato de entablar una charla sin que me hechices.

-¡No hablo de eso! ¡Le darás al Señor Oscuro a Aang como ofrenda!

-Sí. ¿Y?

-¡Es tu hermano!

-Y según sé no es tu amigo. ¿Qué demonios te importa si se lo doy a mi Señor?

-Tú… ¿No estabas en contra de él?

-Claro que no. Aang no fue llevado por su padre a la fuerza. Mi madre mandó a Aang con su padre para que tenga ese entrenamiento especial y sea el próximo Señor Oscuro. Viste su poder Draco, tú me ayudaste a despertarlo, viste lo que pasa cuando sus tatuajes brillan. Será bueno que mi Señor lo termine de entrenarlo porque cuando menos lo espere Aang lo matará y tomará su lugar. ¿Quién crees que se beneficie más con eso?

La mano de Draco tembló por un segundo antes darse cuenta de algo, sin embargo, la distracción fue suficiente para que Blaise lo tomara por la muñeca e hiciera que apunte a otro lado. Le quitó la varita y apuntó a Draco, Draco sacó la varita de Blaise y le apuntó con ella.

-Mientes.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque te conozco lo suficiente.

-Pues te agradecería que guardes eso para ti. Si me conoces tan bien deduce solo porque hice lo que hice y dije lo que dije. Y deja de ser un idiota te aseguro que no será bueno al final.

Blaise bajo la varita y fue hacia la puerta, Draco le sostuvo la mano.

-…Lo protegerás ¿cierto? Aún si yo debo seguir… siendo un idiota. Tú lo protegerás.

-Sí. Aunque no soy yo al que él necesita a su lado. Lo estás perdiendo Draco, con cada día él se resignará más a que no sólo estás confundido.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor. –lo soltó, cambiaron de varitas y Blaise se fue. Draco se apoyó en la puerta con el nacimiento de la duda dentro suyo.

Blaise encontró a Harry en un compartimiento con Neville, Luna y Ginnie. Suspiró, sus planes se habían arruinado de nuevo. El trayecto fue tranquilo y extraño. Entre los comentarios extraños de Luna, los tímidos comentarios de Neville y el obvio gusto de Ginnie por Harry, Blaise no se sintió a gusto. Pero pudo charlar con Harry de un buen número de cosas a pesar de las intervenciones.

_:_

Al poco tiempo se estableció un grupo de vigilancia, alumnos que trabajaban para Umbrige. Malfoy no dudo en meterse a esa patrulla, para Blaise esa fue la prueba de que la charla no había servido de nada.

Los días pasaban como agonía para Aang, extrañaba a su hermano, a sus mejores amigos y aunque se odiaba por ello también extrañaba a Draco. Los podía ver en las reuniones ED pero no podía hablarles en los pasillos. Claro que charlar con los de su casa no era malo, es más, algunos eran muy divertidos y compañía agradable pero no podía dejar de odiar a la profesora.

-Pero Harry los sueños-…

-No pienso hablar con él. Me está ignorando y no me interesa aprender Occlumencia con él.

-Yo te puedo enseñar.

Todos miraron a Blaise.

-Tú… ¿sabes Occlumencia?

-Si Ron lo aprendí en las vacaciones. Podría enseñarte ya que lograste que Snape te botara.

-No fue mi culpa…

-¡Eso es genial! Si Harry puede practicar Occlumencia después de las clases de defensa con Blaise podremos no preocuparnos tanto.

-¡Yo también quiero aprenderlo! –Aang interrumpió.

-¡Es cierto, sería genial! Aunque sea una serpiente quien nos enseñe.

Y antes de que Blaise pudiera objetar le habían vuelto a arruinar los planes para estar a solas con Harry. No sólo iba a tener que dar clases a varias personas pero sólo una de esas personas podía llegar a ser una alumna que no le haga perder la paciencia. De reojo vio que Harry suspiraba fastidiado y se preguntó por qué estaba molesto exactamente.

Sólo una semana después de quedar en eso las cosas se arruinaron. Acababan de terminar una sesión de ED cuando el collar de Blaise se calentó.

-Debemos irnos ahora. –sólo Aang lo escuchó ya que estaba cerca.

-¿De qué hablas Blaise? Se supone que nos enseñarás Occlumencia.

-Debemos irnos ahora –notó el collar más caliente. Y cuando se acercaba a la salida se escuchó un golpe. -¡Mierda!

Mientras los otros se acercaban a ver qué pasaba y Harry se acercaba a la puerta Blaise se sintió en un punto muerto. Un lugar donde esconderse, un lugar donde esconder a alguien. Y la sala se lo dio. Una trampilla apareció en el suelo.

Escuchó "Bombarda Máxima" de la boca de Umbrige y se lanzó a abrir la trampilla. La puerta explotó y se creó un caos. Harry se libraría de esa, siempre lo hacía. Agarró a Aang quien aún estaba desorientado y lo metió en el hueco antes de entrar él también. El sentimiento de traición lo invadió pero se resistió. Un Petrificus Totales después Blaise cerró la trampilla con un Aang congelado y furioso al lado. No lo culpaba, en ese momento él mismo se odiaba.

Escuchó ruido encima y sacó la vela que le había regalado su madre de su bolsillo, la encendió y esperó. El caos era obvio, estaban atrapando a todos. Algunos habían tratado de esconderse pero ya era tarde Umbrige con un hechizo radar los estaba encontrando y con la brigada a su lado atraparon a todos rápidamente excepto a dos hermanos que aún estaban ocultos.

Finalmente los pasos se fueron y la sala quedó vacía. Blaise salió y vio a Aang aun congelado.

-Sé que en cuanto te descongeles me hechizaras pero antes déjame decirte que esto era necesario por el bien de nuestra madre. El "Ejército de Dumbledore" no es algo que los Mortífagos aprueben y si saben que nosotros estamos ahí… no será nada bueno. El efecto pasará en dos minutos, úsalos para tranquilizarte y pensar en lo que te dije. Me voy.

Y Blaise se fue disimuladamente por los pasillos hasta su sala común y su cuarto, el sentimiento de culpa y traición no habían reducido ni un poco pero su mente le decía que era lo correcto, en épocas oscuras el corazón no debe mandar.

Al día siguiente se enteró de la promoción de Umbrige a Directora por comentarios y no quiso más que esconderse en los calabozos. No quería ver a Harry y los demás, pero otros lo encontraron.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-Serpiente escurridiza.

Lo jalaron hacia una clase. Vio a los gemelos Weasley con cuidado.

-Anoche te escapaste.

-Con tu hermano.

-Sin que te importe nada más…

-Que tu propio bienestar.

-¡No es mi propio bienestar! –Lo irritaba mucho la manera en la que hablaban –Fue el de mi familia y lo volvería a hacer.

-Con familia…

-¿Te refieres a Aang?

-…No totalmente. Ustedes están marcados como traidores de la sangre así que no les importa pero hay otros que dependen de su reputación para no morir.

-Y estar en el E.D.

-Muestra una oposición hacia alguien…

-Que tu madre teme. –terminaron los dos. Blaise solo los miró antes de lanzar un suspiro.

-No pienso disculparme… pero tomen esto como ustedes quieran. –Les lanzó un frasco con un polvo extraño incoloro –Tíralo hacia los pergaminos que desees y las letras cambiaran en lo contrario de lo que el autor quería. Duran un mes y si los tratas de cambiar o sacar se cuelan a las paredes.

Se fue dejándolos atrás, los gemelos se vieron y una sonrisa cruzo entre ellos. Eso definitivamente era una disculpa y ese polvo seria un detalle más de lo que habían hablado temprano en la mañana.

-¡Esto es casi tan bueno como las vándalas Zabini!

-Eran bengalas, pistolas de bengalas. –Blaise susurró un tanto molesto pero aún así soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Aquí les doy los dos capítulos que les debía en uno porque no tengo mucho tiempo. Sigo avanzando el fic pero eso de corregir los detalles es un poco m{as pesado y lleva más tiempo asi que lo siento. Una vez termine la historia probablemente los capítulos que suba sean tan largos como este xD y luego a esperar a que termine o avance el siguiente.

Estos caps no revisé a fondo asi que si ven errores me avisan.

Ahora recién me di cuenta que jamás agradecí por seguirme y por haber puesto en favorito mi historia los que lo hicieron :D Gracias!

Mata ne!


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 29:**

Afortunadamente para Blaise Harry estaba más enojado con Cho y su amiga, lo que empeoró cuando ella trató de defenderla.

-¡Tienes que entenderlo Harry! ¡Su madre está en el ministerio!

-¡La madre de Blaise y Aang es seguidora de Voldemort y ellos no fueron corriendo a las faldas del ministerio a acusarnos!

La chica no pudo responder nada y se fue corriendo. Harry había hablado con Hermione. Odiaba que la chica entendiera mejor que él las acciones de Blaise pero eso no evitaba que le pregunte. La respuesta había sido obvio, la madre. Harry supuso que él habría hecho lo mismo si eso significaba no poner en peligro a su madre, claro, si estuviera viva. Lo había perdonado. Pero Aang no.

Era cobarde, les habían dado la espalda a sus amigos cuando los necesitaban, no habrían podido hacer nada pero esconderse era sólo… cobarde. No le había gritado porque parte de él estaba agradecido que pensara en el bienestar de su madre pero otra parte… no se sentía correcto. No habló con él, podía entrenar tierra control solo. O bueno con Hermione ya que ella era tan buena maestra como Blaise.

_:_

Aang estaba a punto de darle una lección a Umbrige pero alguien se le adelantó. Las bromas y destrozos que hicieron los gemelos Weasley ese día fueron contados por los siguientes siglos entre los muros del castillo de Hogwarts. Desorden, ruido, cosas pegajosas, cosas rotas, plantas extrañas, los decretos cambiados y lo mejor fuegos artificiales. De todo tipo, sorprendentes, grandes, pequeños, con formas inusuales y graciosas, otros simplemente grandiosos, incluso dispararon a Umbrige con uno de ellos, no le dio pero la asustó muchísimo antes de explotar y lanzar destellos lentos. Y creando un tumulto que duró semanas en ser arreglado, se fueron. El despido de Dumbledore había sido el impulso para que los gemelos decidieran que no necesitaban soportar el castillo con Umbrige más.

Eso relajó a todos, incluso Aang volvió a hablar con Blaise cuando nadie de la dichosa brigada inquisitoria estaba cerca.

Blaise había estado con Harry y Hermione cuando Hagrid los buscó en un partido de Quidditch. Parecía que el hombre confiaba en él desde lo de Buckpeak y los llevó a los tres al bosque prohibido. Ahí les mostró a su hermano menor, o su medio hermano que no era muy pequeño. El miedo crecía. Habían despedido a Trelawney y Hagrid sabía que él sería el próximo y no tardaría mucho en suceder.

Enseñarle inglés era algo que nadie se sentía tentado en hacer, pero aceptaron de todas maneras. A demás sólo sería si despedían al guardabosque.

-Eso fue un shock.

-No crees que lo despidan pronto Mione ¿O sí?

-No lo sé Harry.

-Es probable que no sea dentro de mucho. Pero los T.I.M.O.S. están cerca, con algo de suerte el año acabará antes de que lo hagan.

-Blaise tiene razón, debemos estudiar para los exámenes, no podemos enseñar a un gigante inglés cuando tenemos tanto a aprender. Los horarios de estudio incluso ya están hechos, sólo se los tengo que dar. –Harry y Ron soltaron un quejido que fue ignorado por la chica –Habría hecho uno para ti también Blaise pero no estoy segura de tu horario.

-No te preocupes Mione, yo ya hice el mío –respondió rápidamente el chico –además sólo debo estudiar un poco más pociones y runas. –No se dio cuenta que cavó su tumba.

-¿Runas? ¡Yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar! Nos encontraremos en la biblioteca con Ron y Harry y podremos estudiar juntos mientras ellos repasan historia de la magia. En serio necesitan reforzar eso. –Esta vez incluso a Blaise se le salió un quejido que ocultó rápidamente. Pero los demás se dieron cuenta y Harry comenzó a reír primero antes de que los demás se le unieran.

-No debiste decir lo último Blaise –rió el chico apoyando su mano en el hombro del otro. Blaise se tensó un poco ante el toque pero no retrocedió, al contrario se acercó un poco más al otro. Últimamente el pelinegro lo tocaba de esa manera casual más seguido y Blaise lo disfrutaba aun esperando un momento para poder decir lo que sentía.

Llegaron al castillo cuando el partido igual terminó. Hermione y Harry fueron a festejar con Ron la victoria. Blaise fue a cenar a la cocina, donde podían cenar con Aang sin que nadie dijera nada o los molestara. Al terminar cada uno se fue a su sala común. Eran momentos familiares en los cuales Blaise se daba cuenta cuanto había llegado a apreciar a Aang y le recordaba cuan mal se sentía por ocultar la verdad, aun así eran buenos momentos.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente llegó Junio. Los T.I.M.O.S. estaban sobre ellos y Blaise se había visto imposibilitado de ver a Harry había decidido decirle todo sobre sus sentimientos después de los exámenes, antes del fin de año escolar y antes de que las cosas se complicaran aún más con Voldemort. La tierra de Aang había tomado un giro interesante cuando creó un muro para evitar un golpe de Grawp en una de las sesiones de inglés con el gigante, desde ese entonces entendía mejor que hacer y como sentirlo.

Los exámenes finalmente comenzaron, y gracias a las clases de Harry defensa contra las artes oscuras no había sido un problema. Las otras materias fueron con más o menos problemas para Blaise, Aang y el trio de Gryffindor. El último examen sería de Historia de la Magia.

Blaise se sentó al fondo del aula, a medio examen vio como Harry, que estaba 4 filas delante suyo, se echaba en su pupitre durmiendo notoriamente. Soltó un suspiro esperando que el pelinegro ya hubiera terminado el examen, aunque sabía que eso era poco probable. Siguió con su examen viendo de rato en rato como Aang hacia girar su pluma en el aire o arrebataba su examen a alguien más leyendo un poco antes de devolverlo al indignado propietario. Su aire control le facilitaba hacer trampa sin que se notara si lo hacía rápidamente. Sin poder estar quieto mucho tiempo entregó su examen y se fue antes que los demás.

De repente Blaise notó como Harry se agitaba cada vez más violentamente en su sueño hasta despertar gritando. Blaise inmediatamente se levantó pero pronto Harry se fue corriendo fuera del salón. El examen terminó rápidamente y los demás fueron detrás de Harry. Blaise se detuvo al notar como Malfoy los veía, algo iría mal y él tendría que aparecer en el momento exacto para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Siguió a los de la brigada inquisitoria hasta Umbrige quien habló con ellos antes de ir hacia su despacho. Blaise le restó importancia creyendo que Harry y los demás no irían allí pero se equivocó porque al llegar se encontró con que Neville, Luna, Ginnie y Ron eran atrapados por la brigada inquisitoria mientras trataban de hacer guardia. Blaise se golpeó la frente exasperado ante la situación y esperó a que cerraran la puerta del despacho antes de acercarse y colar un oído extensible.

No pasó mucho antes de que tuviera que correr a otro pasillo al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, vio por la esquina como Snape entraba y salía al poco tiempo con expresión totalmente neutra pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró se fue con paso apresurado y una expresión preocupada. Eso interesó aún más a Blaise y volvió a la puerta colando el oído extensible.

No entendía bien la situación pero por poco y entra a maldecir a Umbrige cuando escuchó que fue ella quien mandó a los dos Dementores, si algo lo enfureció más fue escuchar que le lanzaría un cruciatus a Harry. Si ella se atrevía a hacer eso él entraría y la mataría sin dudarlo. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sin embargo, Hermione inventó algo, Blaise notó que eso sólo les daba tiempo así que corrió al otro pasillo de nuevo y vio a Umbrige con Hermione y Harry salir.

Lentamente se acercó al despacho de nuevo, vio como Draco y los demás amenazan a los otros con varitas, teniendo la suya propia en la garganta de Luna. Agradeció que Aang no estuviera allí porque las cosas se habrían puesto feas. Tomó un respiro antes de entrar y lanzar un hechizo aturdidor a Goyle. Este se desplomó soltando a Ron, Blaise fue hasta Draco y lo tomó por la muñeca alejando la varita de la garganta de la chica antes de poner la suya en la garganta de Draco.

-Hola Malfoy, estás siendo un imbécil de nuevo así que pensé que necesitarías ayuda para recapacitar. Ahora, -su voz se había vuelto fría e intimidante –si no quieren terminar peor que la basura del suelo será mejor que los suelten y les devuelvan sus varitas.

Poco a poco todos soltaron a los demás antes de darles las varitas y retroceder.

-Perfecto. Aun así Draco, no esperarás enserio que deje pasar esta maravillosa oportunidad para hechizarte –El rubio abrió los ojos en sorpresa –Desmaius.

El rubio cayó y antes de que los demás reaccionaran Blaise lanzó otro hechizo, Ginnie había reaccionado antes que los demás e igual hechizó a otro Slytherrin. Ataron a los inconscientes Slytherrins y fueron hacia la salida.

-¡Demonios! Hechizar a un Slytherrin realmente se siente bien. Sin ofender Blaise.

-No hay problema Ron, yo también lo disfruté. Aunque sería bueno saber que pasó ahora.

-Pues… -Ron dudó antes de hablar –Harry volvió a tener una visión de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Esta vez tiene a Canuto atrapado en el ministerio. Harry usó la chimenea en pedido de Mione para ver si era verdad… y parece que sí.

-Y quiere ir al ministerio… ¡Un año tranquilo es mucho pedir!

Corrieron y se encontraron con Hermione, Harry y Aang al borde del bosque prohibido.

-¡Aang! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Fui a buscar a Grawp pero no lo encontraba, se había soltado. Al final me pareció escuchar la voz de Mione y cuando fui los vi metidos en un lio.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para charlas! Canuto está en peligro, tengo que conseguir una manera de ir al ministerio.

El singular en su frase inició una discusión.

-Afróntalo Harry irán contigo lo quieras o no. Aang…

-¡No pienso quedarme Blaise! ¡No me quedaré detrás de nuevo!

-Lo sé. Yo también iré. –Harry lo vio sorprendido –No te dejaré, no te dejaremos ir solo Harry.

-¿Y cómo iremos?

-Volando, es obvio –Luna les dijo. Aunque nadie esperó que eso terminara siendo el plan seguido.

Blaise tocó el traslador de emergencia en su bolsillo y lo puso en el bolsillo de Aang, si algo pasaba mandaría a Aang lejos pero no pensaba ni por un segundo separarse de Harry. Volaron a Londres hasta el ministerio de magia y sólo al entrar fue obvio que algo andaba mal.

Vacío, el lugar estaba vacío y mientras iban hacia la sala que Harry había visto Blaise no pudo ver ni una persona, ni un rastro de nadie a pesar de ser un día de trabajo y no ser de noche. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Pasaron una puerta y al cerrarse las puertas giraron cambiando de lugar. Harry maldijo y abrió una al azar. Dentro estaba un gran salón con sólo un arco al centro. Un arco de piedra que parecía susurrar. Sin darse cuenta Harry, Blaise, Aang y Luna avanzaron. Era como si los llamaran, algunas voces incluso se les hacían conocidas, había algo de ese arco…

-¡Harry! ¡Chicos! Vamos, esta no es la puerta. –Hermione parecía nerviosa.

Hermione se desesperaba por salir del lugar y el recuerdo del padrino de Harry en peligro hizo que volvieran. Marcaron la puerta con magia y la cerraron antes de que estas volvieran a girar.

Entraron a varias antes de encontrar la correcta avanzaron hasta el estante indicado pero… no había nadie. Sólo las botellas de cristal, Aang se dio cuenta que una tenía el nombre de Harry y Harry fue a tomarla, Blaise sintió el collar calentarse.

-¡Harry no! –Pero era tarde Harry tomó la esfera y una voz detrás se escuchó.

-Potter, entrégame la profecía.

A voltearse vieron a Lucius Malfoy y Blaise supo que era el final de la vida de encubierto de su madre. Otros 11 Mortífagos aparecieron rodeándolos a todos, Harry discretamente les dijo que se prepararan a destrozar las estanterías para escapar. Blaise discretamente se acercó a Harry y escuchó como este distraía a Lucius. De repente gritó "¡Ahora!" y todos empezaron a destrozar las esferas corriendo hacia la salida.

Como lo predijo Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Malfoy para que este lo agarrara, lanzó un "Protejo" y viendo como todos iban detrás de los demás se quedó empezando un duelo con Lucius Malfoy.

-Siempre supe que nuestro Señor se equivocaba al confiar en tu madre. No tengo tiempo para jugar, apártate.

-Eso es un alivio porque yo no pienso jugar y tampoco pienso apartarme.

Blaise esquivó los hechizos de Malfoy que consistían sobre todo en la peor maldición imperdonable. El igual lanzó hechizo tras hechizo pero no podía dejar de pensar si Harry estaba bien. Finalmente uno de sus hechizos acertó pero mientras Lucius volaba mando otro hechizo, Blaise lo esquivó pero un estante cercano cayó por el impacto. Sin tiempo suficiente para esquivar el estante el peso cayó sobre él ocultándolo. Lucius pasó por el destrozo sonriendo antes de ir tras Potter.

Aang había corrido con los demás, cuando llegaban a la salida se dio cuenta de que Blaise no estaba con ellos, trató de regresar pero era imposible. Vio una puerta en uno de los muros y entró. En la sala vio plantas extrañas, algunas se movían mientras otras sólo soltaban líquido extraño por, lo que supuso, eran sus bocas. Habían varios animales muertos. Vio uno que le llamó la atención, era un pequeño mamífero que parecía tener alas como las de un murciélago pero era algo más. Levantó un mano temblorosa.

-Lemur… -le vinieron imágenes de un animal de color claro y café. –Momo… -Y tuvo ganas de llorar pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Gregory Goyle entró seguido de Rabastan Lestrange. Aang esquivó el primer hechizo pero este hizo volar a una planta, el líquido voló por todos lados llegándole a los tres, quemaba como acido. Con una corriente de aire Aang se liberó de líquido y aturdió a uno de los mortífagos. El otro lanzó hechizo tras hechizo destrozando todo. Aang se lanzó detrás de un escritorio y escuchó romperse otro cristal, empezó a atacar sin ver que él otro despertaba y lo desarmaba efectivamente.

Aang se vio sin varita y tuvo que esquivar, recordó las lecciones de Blaise, la lucha con Draco. Aun no usaba bien la tierra y su fuego era un tanto descontrolado pero funcionaba. Lanzó bolas de fuego con cada golpe, de alguna manera los movimientos le eran conocidos. Podía esquivar y golpear. Hasta que una de sus bolas de fuego chocó contra un hechizo y explotó. Aang chocó con una planta por el impacto y sintió dientes penetrar su piel, con un golpe al suelo la tierra bajo la planta creció hasta el techo aplastándola. El mortífago voló hasta unas botellas que reventaron y le quemaron. Aang viendo esto dirigió más de las botellas con líquidos hacia el hombre que cayó de rodillas gritando mientras su ropa se deshacía.

El otro se lanzó a atacarlo pero Aang lo golpeó con una roca circular en el estómago mandándolo a volar. Tomó su varita del suelo y salió. Le dolía el hombro pero fue a buscar a Blaise. Lo encontró inconsciente enterrado bajo un estante.

.

.

.

.

Quedan 3 capitulos para el final de este año escolar y es donde las cosas se van complicando. Esta historia va creciendo más allá de lo que pensaba la verdad y me encanta que todo cresca de esta manera sin que tenga total control sobre lo que sucede. Sospecho que la historia tendrá en total unos 55 capitulos o algo asi... creo que más xD

¡Un agradecimiento especial a Kaname lin-chan por el review y por haberme puesto en favoritos y follow! :D Espero que te siga gustando la historia y ya verás que decide hacer Draco... me pregunto que pensarás de él despues de eso... xD

Esta semana si cumplí con el plazo

¡Mata ne!


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 29:**

El otro se lanzó a atacarlo pero Aang lo golpeó con una roca circular en el estómago mandándolo a volar. Tomó su varita del suelo y salió. Le dolía el hombro pero fue a buscar a Blaise. Lo encontró inconsciente enterrado bajo un estante.

-¡Blaise! –este se agitó. –Wingardium leviosa.

Movió el mueble y su hermano despertó moviéndose lentamente.

-Me descuidé. Aang, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Vamos. Debemos ayudar.

-Quédate aquí yo-…

-No. Iré, tú igual estás herido. Tu hombro está sangrando mucho.

Fueron hasta a puerta y escucharon ruido detrás de una. Al abrir vieron como Harry estaba a punto de darles la profecía a los mortífagos pero la orden del fénix aparecía de repente.

-Ayuda a los de ED a escapar, yo lucharé.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Blaise-…

-Tú podrás defenderlos mejor con tu aire control. ¡Ve! –Blaise tomó el frasco Alemán que su madre le había dado y tomó la mitad. Inmediatamente notó como sus sentidos se agudizaban.

Y la lucha empezó. Ahora luchaba contra los mortífagos restantes, vio a Harry igual luchar, sabía que no era Felix Felicis pero la poción servía de mucho. Podía luchar contra varios y anticipar el ataque si tenía la capacidad de concentrarse correctamente, lo que si tenía. Las cosas iban bien. Habían derrotado a casi todos. Sólo quedaba Bellatrix que luchaba con Sirius Black.

Blaise, del otro lado de la habitación, vio como esta lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor que le daba al hombre, el pequeño alivio de que no era la maldición imperdonable desapareció al ver como Sirius pasaba por el velo de la muerte. Se preguntó porque sintió un pequeño golpe en su estomago al ver eso. La mujer luchó por su escape y lo logró, Harry corrió tras ella pero los demás miembros de la orden los retuvieron tanto a él como a Aang.

Blaise se dio cuenta que Aang perdía el control y fue hasta él agitándole los hombros. Los tatuajes parecían querer brillar pero Aang luchaba.

-¡Aang! No dejes que te venza, sé que es difícil pero Harry nos necesita. A nosotros no a tu otro estado. –El otro no dejaba de temblar pero Blaise no dudó, siguió sujetándolo –Aang somos los únicos de pie. Estos inútiles se quedan aquí en vez de ir tras Harry. Vamos.

Varios de la orden estaban más concentrados en mirarlo, Lupin preparado habiendo visto una vez la demostración de ese poder.

Nada sirvió para tranquilizar a Aang. Blaise no viendo más solución dijo.

-Te contaré la verdad sobre Sokka y Katara si te calmas.

Eso pareció causar una reacción en Aang como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. No sólo se calmó pero lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Sokka… Katara?

-Y Toph, Sukko, Azula y muchos otros. –Escucharon una explosión –pero será en otro momento ahora es tiempo de luchar no de perder el control.

Cuando entraron a la habitación donde Harry había ido vieron como Voldemort desaparecía junto con Bellatrix y todos los del ministerio lo veían. Eso marcaba el final de la lucha, pero el inicio de la Guerra.

Llevaron a todos de vuelta al castillo, en la enfermería algunos estaban muy mal como Ron así que todos pasaron por una revisión detallada de parte de Madame Pomfrey. Harry no estaba a la vista pero era seguro que este estaba con Dumbledore. Esa noche los mandaron a sus dormitorios pero Blaise no pensaba ir a dormir. Tomó el traslador ilegal de su madre y lo activó.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando este no funcionó, debía funcionar aún con las barreras del castillo no transportándolo pero sentir el movimiento antes de que las barreras lo mandaran de regreso, la única manera sería que… su madre bloqueara el lugar de destino porque ya no era seguro. Algo se volcó dentro de Blaise, un sentimiento de traición se colaba a su seguridad anterior de ir al ministerio de magia. No habían pasado muchas horas entonces… ¿Por qué? A menos que actuaran rápido. Las traiciones debían ser castigadas y si se podía sacar algún provecho, mejor. Sin pensarlo más corrió. Corrió y corrió hasta el despacho del único hombre que lo podía ayudar aún si no confiaba en él.

-¡Hazte a un lado, debo hablar con el Director! –la estatua no se movió ni un centímetro. -¡Demonios!... ¡Vamos! Necesito ayuda… -y la estatua se movió.

Sin perder tiempo en sorprenderse fue directo por las escaleras hacia el despacho que había visto unas cuantas veces antes. Abrió la puerta sin tocar olvidando toda su fachada.

-Señor Zabini, planeaba hablar con usted y su hermano mañana. –Había algo diferente en la voz del Director que no le gustaba nada a Blaise.

-Yo necesito hablar con usted ahora. Es mi madre, no sé cuanto tiempo tengamos pero está en peligro… N-necesito su ayuda.

-Señor Zabini… ahora más que nunca me gustaría poder hacer algo pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No hay tiempo!

-Ya es tarde.

El mundo y la comprensión parecieron detenerse para Blaise, no sabía cómo pensar o al menos no parecía capaz de hacerlo. Un sentimiento frío cruzó por todo su cuerpo y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar.

-¿…Q-q-qu-é?... –No podía dejar de tartamudear.

-Me llegaron informes hace poco de un ataque en la mansión Zabini. Cuando llegaron encontraron signos de lucha y sangre por la sala y su cuarto. La ventana estaba rota entre otras cosas, varios cuerpos fueron encontrados. No es seguro que Cerisei Zabini este muerta pero… uno de los cuerpos fue identificado como Nikolay Nóvikov. Lo más probable es que la tengan atrapada.

Bueno eso no lo consolaba. Si las cosas fueran simples su madre hablaría y los mandaría hacia Aang pero no, todos sabían que Aang era especial. Ella no tenía ninguna información útil pero sabía quien la tenía, él. Y sabía que su madre guardaría esa memoria hasta la muerte para protegerlo. Lo que le quitaba mucho tiempo de vida.

-Debo ir por ella.

-Lamento mucho esto Señor Zabini pero eso no es posible. Debo proteger a los estudiantes así que-…

-¡No me importa! ¡Ella morirá si no está ya muerta!

-¿Y usted piensa ir a morir en su nombre?

-No pero… -no tenía argumentos –soy el único que tiene. No puedo quedarme aquí cuando mi madre está en peligro.

-También tiene a Aang. –cierto, Blaise lo había olvidado –Entiendo su dolor Señor Zabini pero ahora no puede hacer nada. Y no ahora que usted es el único con información sobre su hermano. –Blaise se sobresaltó sin tener intención de hacerlo. –Remus me contó ciertas cosas que pasaron en el ministerio. No le exigiré que me las diga pero piense en eso antes de ir tras Cerisei.

Blaise lo miró sintiéndose vacío.

-Haremos todo lo posible para encontrarla.

Pero Blaise sabía que las cosas no eran así. Había más cosas en las cuales concentrarse, sería muy tarde aún si lo hacían. Conocía a su madre, sería silencio, preguntas, más silencio, tortura, gritos, silencio, ni una respuesta antes de que ella tome la iniciativa de matarse antes de que usen veritaserum. Y todo eso sería en menos de un día entero. Para esa hora probablemente su madre ya estaba matándose antes de hablar. Ya estaba muerta.

Y sintió dolor. Sintió como empezaba a temblar ligeramente y un extraño cosquilleo llegaba a sus ojos. Tenía que irse.

-Mi madre está muerta. –su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal pero firme. Blaise salió con paso rápido sin tener rumbo fijo, sus pasos se convirtieron en zancadas, luego en largos pasos rápidos que avanzaban a tropezones mientras intentaba no derrumbarse. Corrió una vez más hasta darse cuenta que estaba en el bosque prohibido ¿Y qué importaba? Llegó a un claro y soltó un grito desgarrador.

Es curioso como rechazas a las personas a tu alrededor sin pensar si las tendrás al día siguiente. Como dejas lo importante siempre para más tarde, para otro día, para otro momento sin saber si habrá otro. Cuantas veces rechazó un abrazo, un beso, una caricia porque ya era mayor, porque había que mantener una imagen fría. No querer ser tratado como un niño pero jamás dejar de serlo, no entender el por qué de cada acto dulce de una madre hacia su hijo.

Blaise respiraba con dificultad mientras su pecho se oprimía de manera dolorosa, temblaba de manera incontrolable mientras parpadeaba tratando de limpiar su vista cada vez más borrosa. No le importaba que aparecieran criaturas peligrosas, casi estaría agradecido de poder desquitarse con alguien o algo.

Cayó de rodillas sollozando ante la única persona que había verdaderamente amado antes de conocer a Harry. Lo apartó de su mente, pensar en Harry y como él igual había perdido a su padrino ese día sólo era más deprimente.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, no supo cuando lanzó los hechizos que destruyeron todo a su alrededor, no supo cuando el profesor Snape lo detuvo, no supo si lo desmayaron o el mismo terminó desmayándose, no supo cuando lo llevaron cargando al castillo con nuevas heridas, no supo que pasó esa noche y no supo cuando llegó a la enfermería, sólo sabía que dolía y eso era algo que no cambió en ningún momento.

_:_

Harry, después de hablar con Dumbledore, se había sentido peor, ahora sabía que al final tendrían que pelear él y Voldemort y que todo se reduciría a eso. Había caminado por los pasillos desiertos con la cicatriz pulsante en su mente, sabía que Voldemort estaba furioso. Fue hasta su dormitorio y a pesar de todo lo sucedido quedó inconsciente rápidamente en su cama.

_"__No había conseguido la profecía, pero había algo más, Bellatrix lo había logrado. Eso conseguía su perdón, al menos en parte. Rabastan Lestrange y Gregory Goyle le habían contado el poder del niño. Tenía que conseguirlo, tenerlo como aliado o eliminarlo antes de que su poder creciera. Pero antes, averiguaría como funcionaba su poder y lo conseguiría._

_-Mi Señor –Bellatrix entró –la traje como usted pidió._

_-Bien hecho Bella._

_-Gracias mi Señor… ¡Tráiganla! –Al fin algo bueno._

_-¡Púdrete Bella! –una explosión se escuchó y un golpe. Bellatrix lo miró alarmada._

_-¡Qué esperas, ve!_

_Salió detrás de ella, más valía que esta vez nada saliera mal. Y la vio, su labio sangraba sobre su piel morena, lo miraba con una fiereza e inteligencia excepcional, era una pena que nunca fuera una fiel seguidora, tenía un gran potencial._

_-Mi Señor, –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica –al parecer perdió una profecía. –Bella lo miraba esperando instrucciones –Si me permite, yo tomé Adivinación como materia optativa. Le haré una nueva._

_-Cerisei, no necesito una nueva. Por ahora sólo necesito que te quedes quieta hasta que mate a uno de tus hijos y secuestre al otro._

_-Es justamente sobre eso mi predicción. Mi Señor, yo sé demasiado, yo sé, puedo ver que cuando el momento llegué mis hijos significaran su perdición. Siempre fue así. Usted perderá, ante el niño Potter y ante mis hijos. –la ira lo invadía a pesar de que lo que decía era ridículo. –Lo siento, debo irme, tengo una cita con mi esposo._

_La varita de Cerisei mandó un rayo de luz azul. Bellatrix se puso delante de su Señor y lanzó un protejo. El hechizo explotó causando destrozos, la necesitaban, no la podían dejar escapar. Fácilmente hizo desaparecer el humo con un movimiento y la siguió Bellatrix corrió detrás de Cerisei. La tenían, había corrido hacia un corredor sin salida y las barreras anti aparición seguían puestas. Una risa fría y cruel salió de sus labios._

_-Avada Kedavra –el susurro le llegó cortando su risa. El brillo verde se vio por la esquina y cuando Bellatrix llegó hasta esta retrocedió. La ira lo invadió, la estúpida se había matado. Gritó en ira, había fracasado dos veces en la misma noche pero se aseguraría de matar a esos tres fastidios."_

Harry se despertó con un dolor agudo en la frente, partes del sueño volvían a su mente. Recordaba a la elegante y atractiva mujer morena, su pelo lacio y castaño como el chocolate iba hasta su cintura. De alguna manera le recordaba un poco a alguien pero el dolor no le dejaba pensar bien. Voldemort quería a alguien y para eso la necesitaba a ella, además quería matar a alguien más además de él. Recordó que el nombre de la mujer era Cerisei pero el nombre no le parecía conocido. Alguien había perdido a su madre esa noche y el había perdido a su padrino. Sintió simpatía por la mujer pero a la vez el sacrificio de esta le recordó a su propia madre. Se lo contaría mañana a Ron y Hermione, por ahora sólo quería pensar en la desconocida mujer, sus dos hijos y Sirius.

_:_

Se enteraron en el desayuno. Hermione había tenido que arrastrar a Harry al gran comedor. Todos comentaban en parte lo sucedido en el ministerio, para Harry no era nuevo pero no quería oírlo cuando Sirius, su único familiar vivo, había muerto ahí. Aang se sentó con ellos sin importarle más nada y les preguntó por Blaise, nadie lo había visto.

-Seguro ya esta bajando. ¿Por qué la prisa? –Preguntó Ron mientras Hermione tomaba un diario el Profeta y lo pagaba. El encabezado decía "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto" Hermione lo empezó a ojear.

-Teníamos que hablar de algo pero ayer no pudimos.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No estoy seguro pero es sobre mis alucinaciones y sueños. –Hermione dejó de lado el periódico, Harry sin ganas de participar en la charla tomó el periódico para ver si encontraba la desaparición de esa mujer de su visión, quería saber quién era. Aún no les había dicho nada a sus amigos pero lo haría cuando no estuvieran rodeados de personas que susurraban a su alrededor.

-¿A qué te refieres? –La chica lo veía con total atención, al lado Harry volteaba las páginas una por una.

-Pues… les conté de esas visiones que a veces tengo… él me dijo nombres. Como Sokka y Katara, me dijo que me explicaría.

-Eso es-…

-No... –el susurro de Harry los distrajo. Este agarraba el papel con los ojos abiertos mientras leía algo.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? –Hermione trató de quitarle el periódico pero este se aferró leyéndolo sin parar -¡Harry!

Finalmente Hermione pudo quitarle el periódico y vio el artículo que Harry había leído.

**ATAQUE MORTAL EN LA MANSIÓN ZABINI**

El día de ayer no solo se descubrió que Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado volvió pero el ministerio no fue el único lugar donde hubo ataques (para saber más vea página 5).

Pocas horas después del ataque en el ministerio los Aurores se enterraron por una llamada Muggle que se habían escuchado varias explosiones en dirección de la mansión Zabini (para saber el lugar exacto página 11). Esperando que fuera una falsa alarma el Departamento de Aurores mandó a los nuevos miembros a investigar mientras los más experimentados se quedaban a investigar más a fondo el ataque del ministerio y los 11 mortífagos que fueron atrapados (para saber quienes fueron página 6).

Al llegar al lugar vieron de inmediato que había muestras de magia negra, las barreras de la casa estaban destruidas y la puerta principal hecha trizas. En el salón se encontraron los cuerpos de 4 elfos domésticos y un mortífago luego identificado como Falastan Joey. Los signos de lucha fueron hasta el segundo piso a una habitación. No se saben los detalles pero había sangre por todas partes y los 8 cuerpos encontrados son muestra de la lucha.

Seis de estos fueron identificados Traylin Jayne, Traylin Franz, Briggan Trech, Bulstrode Oliver y Greengrass Eloise cinco mortífagos y Nikolay Nóvikov mago de origen Ruso con un puesto importante en el ministerio de magia de Rusia (para ver más sobre la carrera de Nóvikov página 15) y esposo de Cerisei Zabini. Los otros tres habían recibido hechizos que desfiguraron totalmente sus rostros, se lo reconocieron como hechizos oscuros de origen Ruso, aún no es posible identificarlos, dando a entender que los 8 lucharon.

Sin embargo el paradero de Cericei Zabini es desconocido, se sabe que estuvo ahí ya que se encontró una de sus joyas ensangrentada en el suelo y uno de sus zapatos en el jardín bajo la ventana rota. Pero si fue o no atrapada y asesinada por los mortífagos queda incierto.

Rita Skeeter, El Profeta.

Hermione lanzó un grito ahogado y miró a Harry como si él pudiera darle una explicación.

-Iré a buscar a Blaise –dijo simplemente Harry antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Aang… será mejor que vayamos a otro lado.

-Si, vamos tras Harry.

-¡No! –Los dos miraron a la chica –Ahora… Harry tiene que hablar con Blaise. Aang y tú vendrán conmigo a… una sala vacía

-Mione ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada que no podamos esperar a estar allí para hablar Ron. Ahora avancen.

Los empujó tratando de pensar en que decir.

No supo que lo impulsó a salir corriendo en busca del chico pero era inevitable. Cerisei era la madre de Blaise, la madre de Aang. Notó un cierto parecido de Blaise en ella y de… no, Aang no se parecía en ella en nada. Su corazón latía con dolor al saber que Blaise se había quedado sin familia, como él, necesitaba verlo. Blaise ya había sido dado de alta así que probó yendo a la sala común de Slytherrin, al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña.

-Señor Potter, ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí? –Snape apareció detrás de él.

-Señor, debo hablar con Blaise.

-Esta es la sala común de Slytherrin, usted no puede entrar –Harry soltó un gruñido de desesperación. –Además el Señor Zabini no está ahí.

-… ¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde está?!

-No tengo por qué responder eso. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia.

-Mire, ¡Quíteme todos los puntos que quiera pero dígame donde está! –Snape lo miró con furia.

-La enfermería –dijo una voz detrás de él.

-¿Qué? –Harry se volteo.

-Él está en la enfermería Potter no lo volveré a repetir. –Malfoy le dijo mientras miraba a otro lado. Harry no supo como reaccionar así que se fue sin decir nada. Snape vio a Draco con enojo -¿Qué? Puede que Blaise necesite un amigo ahora.

Y con eso se fue. Era cierto que ellos dos ya no eran amigos pero eso no significaba que a Draco no le importe. Él mismo no quería nada más que ir con Aang y abrazarlo pero no podía. Cerrando los puños temblando de impotencia se fue a pasos rápidos sin un rumbo fijo. Una gota de sangre cayó al suelo de piedra frio pintándolo de ese profundo color rojo, Draco intentó relajar un poco su mano, podía sentir la herida.

Blaise despertó y se quedó mirando el techo. Vio que tenía desayuno en la mesa al lado de su cama pero no tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de moverse, no tenía ganas de nada. Su mente seguía en furioso combate sobre que estaba bien y que mal, las cosas de las cuales se negaba a arrepentirse. Escuchó la puerta pero no se volteó. Los pasos se detuvieron a su lado.

-Pensé que te habían dejado salir de aquí ayer. –Blaise se tensó al escuchar esa voz.

-Me dejaron.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –Harry parecía tratar de dar vueltas sobre hechos inútiles antes de hablar de lo que en realidad quería.

-Anoche me lastimé pero no importa. ¿Qué pasa Harry? –no quería mirarlo.

-Eh… yo… a-anoche soñé… –no podía decirlo.

-Con mi madre, ¿cierto? Ella está… muerta, ¿verdad? –no había querido dudar pero su voz se había roto un poco.

-… ¿C-cómo…?

-Tuve un mal presentimiento, fui con Dumbledore pero ya era tarde. –un silencio pesado se instaló. Blaise sentía a Harry moverse nerviosamente y lo vio. En cuanto vio al hermoso pelinegro una frase apareció en su mente. Desvió su vista, no quería pensar en eso pero la frase no dejaba de repetirse, una frase que lo atemorizaba.

-…Lo… lo lamento. Creo que Mione hablará con Aang pero… quería verte…

-Ya basta Harry. Tú ya tienes por quien sufrir, que lo de mi madre no te afecte.

-¡Pero a ti te afecta! –Blaise se enderezó mirándolo, la frase gritando en su mente.

-¡Pero a ti no tiene por qué afectarte! ¡Sufre por Sirius y yo sufriré por mi madre!

-¡Estaba intentando apoyarte!

-¡No lo necesito! –la frase gritaba evitando que piense y se mantenga tranquilo –No deseo nada, sólo tiempo para pensar.

-Ella te amaba, es normal que-…

-¡¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso?!

-Porque lo vi.

-… ¿Qué?

-¿Acaso olvidaste que veo lo que él ve?... Ella… ella prefirió matarse por tú bien… y por el de Aang. Ella dijo que sus hijos lo vencerían.

Era primera vez que Cerisei llamaba a Aang su hijo, como el igual de Blaise. Pero no sintió celos, sintió alegría de alguna manera. Sintió un calor que lo llenaba de manera tranquilizante. Vio como Harry se abrazaba a si mismo ligeramente mirando al suelo y la frase volvió a repetirse en su mente.

-… ¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué viniste por mí, a decirme, a… apoyarme?

-…No lo sé… Es sólo que sentí que tenía que estar contigo.

Blaise soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a Harry.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Harry

-Hay algo que no deja de rondar mi mente. –Se acercó más.

-¿Qué? –Harry susurraba mientras alternaba su vista entre los ojos y labios de Blaise y se relamía ligeramente sus labios.

-Mañana puede ser tarde. –y con eso juntó sus labios a los de Harry mientras lo jalaba por la cintura.

Por dos horribles segundos sintió como Harry se tensó frente a él y temió que lo empujara pero luego se relajó. Los labios de Harry contra los suyos se sentían deliciosamente fríos, su forma era perfecta para Blaise no muy finos pero tampoco muy carnosos. Sentía su piel quemar su pecho donde la mano del otro estaba apoyada. Y Harry le respondió. Se acercó más a él inclinándose un poco sobre la cama del otro. Su corazón pareció taladrar hasta crear un hoyo en su pecho, aún sentía dolor por la perdida de su madre pero no había imaginado que de alguna manera podía compartir ese dolor y hacerlo más soportable.

La puerta de la enfermería rechinó y los chicos se alejaron el uno del otro instintivamente.

-Voy a matar a quien quiera que sea… -Baise murmuró entre dientes, Harry lo había escuchado y tenía una opinión bastante parecida.

-¡Harry! Mi niño, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Profesor, yo… vine a verlo, –dijo con un ligero sonrojo. –me enterré de lo que pasó.

-Terrible en verdad… sin embargo le voy a pedir que salga un momento. Debo hablar con el Señor Zabini. Si es posible vaya a buscar a Aang Zabini por favor.

Harry asintió y se fue sin volver a mirar a Blaise.

_:_

Hermione y los otros dos habían ido hasta un salón de clases en el segundo piso, todavía era hora del desayuno así que estaba vacío. Se movió inquietamente sin mirarlos, los había sacado de allí antes de que nadie abra la boca y suelte la bomba en medio gran comedor, eso no habría acabado bien pero ahora tampoco sabía como hacerlo para que no resulte en un desastre de igual manera.

-¿Mione?

-Tenemos un problema.

-Mione, empieza a hablar.

-¡Ron! Está nerviosa ten más delicadeza. Mione… dinos que pasó.

-¡Fue lo mismo que yo dije!

-Claro que no. Lo tuy-…

-¡Basta! –los dos se callaron mirándola. –Esto no está bien, yo no puedo decirlo, ni siquiera sé si es lo mejor decirlo en absoluto… -se miraron entre los dos preocupados –Miren… esto no es fácil y quiero que sepan que no importa que pase yo siempre los voy a querer y apoyar, no están solos, ninguno de nosotros. Yo los considero los hermanos que nunca tuve y los adoro.

-Está bien… también te querremos Mione –dijo Aang suavemente –ahora dinos que pasó.

-…Enserio deberíamos esperar a Harry y Blaise.

-¡Mione! –los dos exclamaron, cada vez el mal presentimiento crecía un poco más.

-¡Está bien! Es sólo que… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –ayer el ministerio no fue el único lugar atacado… -los dos se tensaron –A-atacaron una casa y… -Hermione empezó a sollozar –¡Lucharon! Aún así él murió y la secuestraron a ella… F-fue la mansión ¡La mansión Zabini!

Los dos se habían acercado para abrazarla o sostenerla pero se paralizaron al oír eso. Ron miró preocupado a Aang y este abrió los ojos sin creerlo.

-N-nickolay… ¡Mi madre! Mione háblame ¡¿quien m-murió?! –sus tatuajes volvían a empezar a brillar

-Nickolay entre otros. S-se llevaron a tu madre… eran mortífagos. Harry fue a decírselo a Blaise.

Toda la preocupación y dolor de Aang se detuvieron por un segundo, dejo de brillar, debía ir con su hermano no podía perder el control. La vista se le nublada y veía escenas irreales, escenas compartidas con otras personas pero no podía perder el control. Sentía como la magia se agolpaba a su alrededor pero ahora no era el momento, debía controlar el impulso aún si tenia miedo. Debía ir con Blaise.

Salió corriendo sin prestarle atención a los gritos de los dos chicos detrás suyo. Su vista se nublaba tanto con lágrimas como con visiones así que no se dio cuenta que había alguien delante suyo hasta que chocó contra él.

Draco había estado muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención y cuando alguien chocó contra él no hizo más que sostenerlo. Era Aang, el mismo en el que había estado pensando momentos antes y deseando abrazar.

Aang vio a Draco y toda la ira hacia él desapareció por un momento mientras enterraba su rostro en el hombro de Draco y este lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

*¡Suéltalo! ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quiero que mis padres tengan el mismo destino? Debo empujarlo, debo apartarlo, debo alejarlo, debo… aunque no quiera debo olvidarlo.* Sus pensamientos iban perdiendo su convicción. *Quiero decirle la verdad pero también tengo que asegurarme que estará bien, lejos de mí.*

-Aang… -Draco lo abrazó con fuerza –Eres lo suficientemente idiota para no ver que desobedecer de esa manera, ahora que él ha vuelto, significa que los más cercanos a ti pagaran.

Lo apartó con delicadeza empujando los hombros del otro. Aang lo miraba demandante, con dolor y desesperación. Draco soltó una de sus sonrisas arrogantes pero en sus ojos había un dolor profundo, se miraron a los ojos y Draco sintió que él y su máscara se rompían con cada segundo. Ce acercó a Aang sin dejar de mirarlo.

*Blaise sabía lo que pasaría. Él no es idiota y aún así… sacrificó todo por Harry, estuvo dispuesto a correr el riesgo por el enemigo de mi-… No. No es mi Señor es él de mis padres. El sólo ver a Aang hace que quiera hacer lo mismo, hace que algo nazca… con sólo ver a Aang siento que el desorden de mi vida sea… afrontable, aún presente pero afrontable.* Draco se acercó más a Aang que simplemente se quedó mirándolo con impaciencia, temor y los labios entreabiertos. *Sí. Ver a Aang crea… valor. Valor para no sólo defender a mi familia de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero defenderlos de ellos mismos. Valor para afrontar todo esto y luchar a su lado.* Draco ladeo ligeramente su cabeza, sentía la respiración del otro, estaban a muy pocos centímetros. Sus narices se rozaban ligeramente. *Deseo estar a su lado, deseo perder mi temor. Si sólo una vez pudiera…* Se acercó y ya casi podía sentir los labios del otro, el olor refrescante y a hierba, vegetación y libertad de Aang lo invadía y…

-¡Aang! –la voz de la chica se escuchó a la vuelta de la esquina.

Los dos se sobresaltaron y Draco saltó dos metros atrás. *No, este no es mi mundo. Yo debo apoyar a mi familia y sólo ellos. Cualquier riesgo extra es innecesario e irrelevante.* Su rostro se endureció.

-Recuerda bien lo que te dije y puede que entiendas un poco con ese tu lento cerebro Hufflepuff. –Y Draco se fue dejando a un confundido, y estancado en su lugar, Aang.

-¡Aang! Aquí estas. Sé que quieres ir con Blaise pero creo que deberías esperar un poco… cuando Harry vuelva…

-No voy a ir con Blaise. Me voy al bosque prohibido. –y con eso abrió su varita en modo planeador y se lanzó desde las escaleras sacando un pequeño grito de Hermione antes de empezara a volar y salir por una de las ventanas con dirección del bosque. Los dos guardaron silencio un momento Ron al ver el ambiente tensó dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¡¿Por qué el bosque?! ¡¿No podría ir a encerrarse a su cuarto como alguien normal?! –Hermione rodó los ojos ante la queja de Ron.

-Vamos por Harry y Blaise, ahora hay que ir a buscar a Aang.

.

.

.

.

¡I AM BAAAACK! Ok no.

Bueno estoy publicando cuando puedo pero haciendo capítulos mucho más largos porque sé que estoy fallando mucho al subir.

No abandoné el fic para nada. Sólo me da flojera subir aunque tenga unas 100 páginas más hechas. Además tengo mucha presión de la U y de mi fansub...

Bueno ¡Mata ne! Es probable que mañana suba otro cap.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 31:**

-Vamos por Harry y Blaise, ahora hay que ir a buscar a Aang.

_:_

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy Señor Zabini? –Blaise realmente no estaba con ánimos de participar en una charla casual e inútil.

-Vaya al grano Director ¿Qué quiere?

-No hay por qué usar ese tono Señor Zabini.

-Mi madre acaba de morir, puedo usar el tono que se me dé la gana. –bueno, estaba siendo inmaduro pero realmente quería desquitar su ira con el Director, además no le importaba su imagen en ese momento.

-Cerisei Zabini sólo está desaparecida, no hay por qué perder las esperanzas.

-Eso sólo muestra que usted no la conoce ni a ella ni al Señor Oscuro. Usted no sabe nada.

-Eso es lo que trato de evitar Señor Zabini. El conocimiento es muy importante y para ayudar al lado de la luz, a Harry, debo tener información de lo que sucede para hacer lo mejor. Por el bien mayor.

-Entonces es obvio que no viene a darme las condolencias ¿Qué quiere saber?

-Aang. Me enterré que existe una misión que consiste en capturar a Aang. ¿Por qué?

-Pregúnteselo a su espía, yo no tengo por qué saber las misiones de los mortífagos. –Blaise mantenía las paredes de su Occlumencia a toda potencia mientras respondía con veneno en la voz pero sin mostrar a relucir en su rostro nada más que disgusto.

-Sin embargo siento que lo sabe. Después de todo, su madre también estaba en esa misión y hasta donde sé, usted también. ¿Debo pensar que usted es una amenaza para uno de mis alumnos? –Dumbledore lo miraba analizándolo ahora un poco más seriamente, Blaise respiró hondo dejando sus impulsos a un lado para pensar fríamente de nuevo.

-¿Por qué debería responderle? No tengo ninguna obligación hacia usted… sin embargo estaría dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo con usted.

-¿A qué se refiere Señor Zabini?

-Información. Los dos la queremos. Y… ciertos favores. Hagamos un intercambio equivalente.

-Hay ciertas cosas que me veo imposibilitado a informar.

-Igual que yo así que no perdamos tiempo, sería bueno que prometiéramos decir la verdad. Le daré la primera pregunta.

-Muy bien, lo prometo. ¿Por qué está seguro que su madre está muerta?

-Porque la información que ella tiene nos pone en peligro tanto a Aang como a mí. La supervivencia de la familia es primero, cualquier Slytherrin le puede decir eso, ella supo desde el momento en que se la llevaron que debía morir para evitar que ninguna información escape. Mi turno, ¿Por qué estuvo evitando a Harry todo este año? -Dumbledore pensó un momento.

-Harry y Voldemort tienen una conexión. Es por eso que Harry alguna vez puede ver lo que Voldemort hace o lo que siente. La conexión va en ambos sentidos así que supuse que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Voldemort usara esa conexión para atraer a Harry. Me aleje esperando que Voldemort no pudiera usarme como punto débil ante Harry... Aunque terminó usando a alguien más. –Blaise quiso golpearlo -¿Qué información quería Voldemort de su madre y por qué?

-Él quería saber sobre el poder de Aang. Informarse para él aprenderlo y luego matar a Aang si resultaba ser una amenaza. Quiere el poder poco usual que vio a través de Quirriel y el falso Moody. ¿Qué logró averiguar sobre el poder de Aang y qué hipótesis tiene?

-No mucho lamentablemente. Nada bajo el nombre que usted me dio al menos. Sin embargo después de buscar por ciertas fuentes averigüé de ciertos magos antiguos que tenían un dominio sobre alguno que otro elemento, nada muy evidente pero el control estaba ahí. Algo me dice que tanto ellos como Aang de alguna manera extraen esa magia de la naturaleza, claro que Aang logró dominarlo e ir más allá controlando los otros elementos como se pudo ver en el incidente de tercer año con el boggart. ¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de Aang?

-Eso no puedo decirlo Director. ¿Está escondiéndole más cosas a Harry sobre él y el Señor Oscuro? Y si sí, ¿Qué cosas?

-Hay cosas que aún no le puedo decir, pero tampoco puedo decírselas a usted.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo obliga a volver a esa horrible casa con esos Muggles que le hacen daño? –Blaise había querido preguntar eso hace mucho, no veía una lógica.

-…Protección de sangre. Cuando Lilly Potter murió protegiendo a su hijo le dio un escudo contra Lord Voldemort. Una protección de sangre. Harry estará seguro contra Voldemort en la casa de Petunia Dursley porque es su sangre, su hermana. Es el lugar más seguro hasta su mayoría de edad. –Blaise lo miró comprendiendo pero aún así no le agradaba la idea –Señor Zabini, ¿Debo considerarlo un riesgo? –Blaise se tensó enojado.

-Oh no Señor. Yo no soy una amenaza mortal… para ningún alumno. –simplemente Dumbledore lo sacaba de quicio, respiró para tranquilizarse y no soltar comentarios tan arriesgados como el anterior. –Mire, no sé lo que su espía le haya dicho, o al contrario lo sé y por eso le digo que su espía es inútil en este caso. Lo que mi madre hacia es totalmente confidencial ya que ella no trabajaba para el Señor Oscuro y yo tampoco.

-¿Para quién trabajaba ella? –Blaise dejó que una ligera y fugaz sonrisa apareciera.

-¿No es obvio Director? –Dijo con tono en burla y antes de poder frenarse aumentó –Ella trabaja par-… -afortunadamente fue la puerta abriéndose de golpe que lo calló.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! –Hermione entró corriendo –Aang se fue. ¡Se fue volando hacia el bosque prohibido! Harry y Ron fueron tras él.

Y Blaise se sintió de repente lo suficientemente bien como para saltar de su cama y correr hacia la puerta sin importarle que alguien tratara de detenerlo.

Corrió notando que iba hacia el mismo lugar de la noche anterior. Todo estaba quemado mientras más avanzaba. No recordaba que había hecho la noche anterior, sólo… desquitarse, pero había algo más… Sacudió su cabeza, Aang buscaría un lugar alto así que corrió hasta un acantilado que caía al lago. Muchas de las criaturas se habían ido por la presencia del fuego la noche anterior.

Al llegarlo lo vio, sentado en el borde dándole la espalda. Fue hasta él y apoyo su mano en el hombro del otro Aang lloraba pero no lo hacía como normalmente lo hacía sino que su mirada era seria y profunda, con una decisión y ira que congeló a Blaise.

-Acabo de entenderlo.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Draco me acaba de decir que no me di cuenta que desobedecer a Voldemort ahora que ha vuelto sólo traía consecuencias para aquellos que quería… Tú lo sabías cierto, mamá también.

-…Sí. Los dos sabíamos lo que traerían nuestros actos y Nickolay también.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Porque a mí nadie me lo dijo, yo lo deduje. Madre no nos dijo nada porque es un verdadero riesgo decirnos que ella era parte de los Mortífagos. Ella sabía que nuestros amigos eran los enemigos del Lord y ella no podía abandonar su puesto sin exponernos a un peligro inminente. Nickolay lo dedujo igual que yo.

-Me vieron la cara de idiota.

-No.

-Tenía derecho a saberlo.

-…Sí.

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ?! –Aang se puso de pie apartando la mano de Blaise.

-¡Por la misma razón que Dumbledore no le dice todo a Harry! ¡Por la misma razón que tú apoyas esa decisión! –Blaise se sintió expuesto y un extraño escozor le molestaba los ojos. – Por la misma razón que no te dije nada cuando me enterré de Sokka, Zuko, Katara, Toph y los otros…

Aang lo miró sorprendido, parte de su irá se había desvanecido al ver a su hermano temblar tratando de controlarse.

-Hay cosas… para las cuales no estamos preparados. Si Harry sabía lo de la profecía desde el inicio o desde que era niño hubiera vivido una vida con miedo y con una responsabilidad enorme sobre sus hombros cuando no le corresponde cargar con eso… Antes de que tú… antes de perder la memoria el dolor y responsabilidad que cargabas era demasiado, sé que estabas mal y sé que fue demasiado para ti. Pero después de perder la memoria eras tan feliz, libre, podías ser un niño… -Blaise se había perdido en los recuerdos y una lágrima amenazaba con salir. –Mamá lo sabía, ella sabía que era mejor que no recordaras aunque no por las mejores razones. Sé que un día tendrás que enfrentarte a ello… pero quería que al menos esta vez pudieras prepararte teniendo lo que tú mereces, lo que Harry merece, lo que todos merecen. Una infancia feliz, ingenua, pero feliz.

-… ¿Qué hay de ti? –Aang lo miraba apenado. -¿Qué hay de tu infancia? Tú estás cargando con el peso de mi verdad y quién sabe que más.

Blaise sólo le dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de decir.

-Un Slytherrin sabe controlarse mejor. –Aang lo abrazó con fuerza. -…Sabes que ella está muerta ¿cierto?

-…Sí. Mamá es realmente impulsiva en algunas cosas, más si se trata de nosotros.

-Harry se equivocó cuando nos contó lo del cementerio. Nos necesitan a los dos, a ambos si quieren averiguar algo útil. Esto no acaba aquí.

-Debemos ayudar a Harry. –dijo Aang

-Debemos vengar a nuestra mamá… y a Nickolay, nuestro padre. –dijo Blaise, se separaron y miraron directamente.

-Debemos asegurarnos que Voldemort pierda la guerra. –Los dos terminaron antes de volver a abrazarse y caminar de vuelta al castillo.

Cuando volvieron vieron que los esperaban, Dumbledore había mandado a Haggrid y Snape a buscarlos mientras el trío de Gryffindor y el Director esperaban en la puerta.

-Es un alivio ver que están bien –Dijo Dumbledore mientras lanzaba chispas verdes al cielo. –Debo recordarles que el bosque prohibido está prohibido a los estudiantes.

-Es la segunda vez en menos de un día que lo hace Señor Zabini –Snape habló detrás de ellos. Todos miraron a Blaise.

-No hice nada malo.

-Dígaselo a los árboles que estaban a su alrededor anoche, 10 puntos menos para usted y para su hermano. –Volvió a hablar Snape.

-Severus es suficiente. Dadas las circunstancias no creo que sea necesario un castigo. –los dos bajaron la vista –Estoy seguro que saben que no deben volverlo a hacer. Señor Zabini creí que tenía un favor a pedirme.

-Sí Señor. Si no es demasiado pedir me gustaría saber si no tiene un refugio seguro para mi hermano y para mí. –respondió de manera más humilde de lo normal.

-Me encargaré de eso.

-Gracias Señor.

Con eso fueron hacia el castillo, a medio camino Blaise notó que Harry lo miraba de vez en cuando pero se mantuvo a distancia. Soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando, esperaba no haberse equivocado en su suposición.

El resto de los días pasaron rápidamente, Blaise se había enterrado del pequeño intercambio de Draco y Aang aunque Aang omitió la parte en la que Draco se acercó demasiado a él. Por todo lo sucedido no pudo hablar a solas con Harry quien lo evitaba, después de todo los dos estaban superando la muerte de un ser querido. No quería presionar pero su paciencia se terminaba. Llegó el banquete de despedida.

Las decoraciones eran verdes. Slytherrin había ganado con una gran diferencia por los puntos injustos quitados por la patrulla inquisitoria. Ravenclaw detrás con Hufflepuff en tercer lugar y Gryffindor último.

Al parecer los puntos de las casas en Hogwarts eran una mezcla de puntos merecidos, trampa y suerte. Nadie excepto las serpientes aplaudieron y el banquete empezó. Blaise se había sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, después de la noticia en El Profeta dejaban que él y Aang hicieran más o menos lo que querrían al igual que Harry pero eso no era nuevo.

El asunto de Aang no se había vuelto a tocar, Aang esperaba que Blaise se lo diga por iniciativa propia, querría darle tiempo.

En el expreso de vuelta a casa no hablaron mucho, Hermione había llegado después de ellos con una mirada pensativa pero rápidamente dejo el tema que la atormentaba de lado prestando atención a los demás. Voldemort había vuelto y ahora todos lo sabían al fin. El problema era que ahora que todos lo sabían Voldemort no se mantuvo tan discreto como antes, sólo en los últimos días habían aparecido tres hogares Muggles destruidos con las familias muertas y la marca en el cielo. Llegar al andén no era un alivio, todo sería diferente. Harry no deseaba volver con los Dursley y menos quedarse a ciegas de nuevo con lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico.

-¿Dumbledore les dijo a dónde irían?

-No. Pero nos dijo que nos quedemos en el tren hasta que todos se vayan y luego nos movilizarán.

-Mis padres ofrecieron nuestra casa pero Dumbledore dijo que no era necesario. –dijo Ron

-El profesor Dumbledore seguramente preparó una casa especial para los dos. Tengo entendido que se crearon varios refugios en la última guerra para ocultar personas q-…

-¡No nos queremos ocultar! –los dos exclamaron.

-Mione nunca es bueno decir eso a un Slytherrin.

Blaise bufó. Y llegaron al andén.

-Vamos a despedirlos hasta la puerta Aang.

-¡Sí! Mione, escuché que iras a Bulgaria estas vacaciones.

-Pues sí. Viktor me invitó a mí y a mi familia, no pude rechazar por segunda vez, además estoy muy interesada en este viaje, ¿Sabías que él estuvo hablando sobre el P.E.D.D.O. a los de Dumstrang? Me dijo que había hecho unos cambios en la misión del P.E.D.D.O. para que sea más entendible y aceptado. ¡No sé que hizo pero tenemos 20 miembros nuevos!

-¡¿20?! ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Si te meterás con ese estirado tráeme su autógrafo.

-¡Ron! ¡Él no es un estirado! Además no le gusta la atención de su fama en Quidditch y aún no sé como lo hizo Aang.

-¡Genial! –Dijo Ron sarcástico, Blaise suspiró, al parecer la pelea entre los dos continuaría, sin ofender a Ron, Blaise prefería que Hermione se quede con Viktor era un gran aliado, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, además el chico en realidad era más que esa hostil apariencia.

Todos avanzaron a la salida, Blaise se retrasó un poco a propósito. Tomó una bocanada de aire y de un solo movimiento tomó a Harry por la muñeca y lo jaló a un compartimiento vacío antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-Q-… -Blaise le tapó la boca.

-No hay tiempo para respuestas por tu comportamiento irritante pero sé que tenía que volverlo a hacer una vez más.

Blaise le destapó la boca y sin darle tiempo a decir nada lo besó. Lo jaló hacia él sintiendo el pelo del otro entre sus dedos, Harry se tensó pero repentinamente soltó un suspiro antes de responderle. Se perdió en las sensaciones con el pelinegro, su olor, su sabor, su calor y ese sentimiento burbujeante que solo él despertaba; pero sabía que no tenían tiempo antes de que los demás se den cuenta que no estaban con ellos. Como la vez anterior no trató de profundizar el beso pero antes de retirarse pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del otro suavemente. Lo miró a los ojos intentado comunicarle todo que sentía antes de apartarse y salir sin decir más que "Cuídate Harry". Cerró la puerta y se fue rápidamente de vuelta al primer compartimiento. Harry salió sin estar seguro de que hacer, su cabeza de daba vueltas y sentía su labio húmedo. Le tomó todo su auto control para no chuparse el labio o lamerlo así que no se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente sonrojado y que lo llamaban.

-¡…rry! ¡HARRY! –se sobresaltó -¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eh… ningún lado. Vamos.

Salieron e inmediatamente se encontraron con los Weasley, quienes los recibieron con un abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Blaise?

-Dijo que no quería salir pero nos mandaba su despedida y los mejores deseos –dijo Harry mirando a otro lado. Hermione lo vio entrecerrando sus ojos pero no dijo nada.

-Es una pena… Lamentamos… lo de tu madre –de repente la señora Weasley atrapó en un fuerte abrazo a Aang –Oh Harry, ven aquí también. –Lo jaló y a él también lo abrazó fuertemente. No era lo mismo, para ninguno, pero era un poco reconfortante. Le devolvieron el abrazo y luego de una despedida Aang volvió al tren con Blaise.

-La señora Weasley me abrazó.

-¿Te ayudó?

-Sí.

Blaise resopló.

-Ven aquí. –Jaló a Aang y lo hizo sentar a su lado pasando su brazo por el hombro del otro y abrazándolo.

-A veces tú pareces el hermano mayor.

-¿A veces?

-Está bien, la mayoría del tiempo. –Rieron –Blaise… ¿me contarás? –No necesitaba que le aclarara qué.

-Sí, lo haré. El próximo año, la primera mitad del sexto curso quiero que termines de dominar todos los elementos. Te lo contaré todo después de eso ¿Está bien?

-…Sí, supongo…

-¡Oh vamos! Hay una razón para todo no veo porque impacientarse ahora.

En ese momento entró Severus Snape.

-Profesor…

-Síganme.

Se miraron pero Blaise jaló a Aang, siguieron a Snape hasta otro compartimiento y Snape los tomó del hombro y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en un bosque y sin darles tiempo Snape avanzó ellos fueron detrás de él. Un tiempo después se vieron frente a la puerta de una casa rustica y pequeña.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No interesa. Aquí están a salvo, hay una barrera rodeando los 50 metros de este lugar. Podrán moverse dentro de la casa en libertad y dentro de los 50 metros pero no deben salir más allá. Un elfo les traerá comida periódicamente, el mismo elfo se ocupará de comprar su material y darles las notas de tus TIMOS. Una vez que me vaya nadie podrá localizar este lugar al menos que la profesora MacGonagal se los diga. También podrán hacer magia sin ser detectados si se vieran en aprietos.

Dicho eso se fue sin aclarar nada más.

-No confío en ella… Podría ser peor, vamos. Tal vez la segunda opción era Trelawney. –Aang soltó una ligera risa antes de avanzar.

Aang y Blaise se acomodaron. Como supusieron el lugar era pequeño dos cuartos una pequeña cocina con un comedor en la misma habitación, finalmente un baño a compartir. Blaise tuvo ganas de destruir todo pero Aang se veía un poco emocionado ante la idea. Agrandó su maleta y sacó dos vasos. Los lleno hasta el borde con Vodka y llamó a Aang quien lo miró cuestionante.

-No tuvimos tiempo de honrarlos. –alargó la copa y Aang se puso serio antes de recibirla.

-Por Nickolay –Blaise levantó su copa –nuestro padre. –Los dos tomaron.

-Por mamá –Aang levantó la suya después de llenarla de nuevo –quien murió para protegernos –Los dos volvieron a tomar.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, no querían volver a perder el control, ninguno de los dos. Las vacaciones habían iniciado pero no lo sentían así. Se sentían solos, no podían y jamás podrían llamar hogar a ese lugar. Era una prisión, pero una prisión que los mantenía a salvo y sólo por eso la soportarían esas vacaciones.

_:_

Hermione no podía creerlo, casi había olvidado devolver el libro a la biblioteca. Nunca había olvidado algo tan importante pero con los sucesos recientes había olvidado que siquiera tenía ese libro. Tuvo que soportar la miraba y reprimenda de Madame Pince en silencio. Iba tarde a los carruajes, había salido de un salto dejando a los otros dentro cuando se había dado cuenta.

Avanzó por un pasillo cuando vio que la farsante de la Profesora Trelawney miraba uno de los carruajes con fascinación. De repente dejó caer su maleta al suelo y se puso tensa. Hermione avanzó soltando un suspiro por sentirse moralmente obligada a ayudarla pero al acercarse vio que la profesora parecía distinta. Sus ojos desorbitados miraban el espacio delante del carruaje y empezó a hablar con una extraña voz.

_"…__Aquel que le falló al mundo y al destino despertará. El mundo en caos y cambio se sumirá. Cuando el fénix caiga los espíritus despertarán. Su mundo corrompido por la oscuridad más allá del Señor Tenebroso… Aquel que guarda los secretos se verá rodeado de una unión peligrosa… Los 8 actuarán-"_

La profesora empezó a toser mientras Hermione la veía totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo Señorita Granger?

-Usted… ¿Acaba de decir algo?

-No. ¿A qué se refiere? –Hermione se molestó.

-No lo sé. ¡¿Por qué no lo adivina?! –Y se fue a la carrosa, la profesora sólo negó con la cabeza como si la tomara como un caso perdido.

Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar en lo dicho pero era ridículo. La Adivinación era falsa y las profecías también, se negaba en creer en eso aún si hubiera evidencias. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa sin darse cuenta lo importante que estaba omitiendo.

_:_

Leyó el encabezado del profeta _"REGRESA EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO", _la noticia era ridícula. Una rectificación del ministerio de magia Británico y consejos de cómo defenderse, en verdad ridículo. Pero había algo más interesante. Voldemort había estado matando a plena vista, no trataba de esconder la magia a los Muggles. Era estúpido, cegado por el poder, vanidoso y ciertamente irritante.

-¡Británicos! Siempre tan egocentristas. O bueno, europeos en general creen que lo que pasa allá afecta a todo el mundo.

Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, bendito invento Muggle, le fascinaba.

Se estiró perezosamente en el colchón bajo ella mientras que sus uñas rasgaban la tela del colchón. Nuevamente el ministerio Británico hablaba como si el mundo entero estuviera a sus pies. Tan ingenuos, tan cegados, tan…. débiles y jóvenes. Podía claramente ver las consecuencias de lo sucedido, sus ojos se voltearon hacia atrás mientras imágenes confusas aparecían en su mente.

-No se unirán al Señor Tenebroso, su poder no atrae, ni su pobre intento de inmortalidad pero ninguno de nosotros dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para mostrarnos. Los subestiman, piensan que será fácil... Cegados por su pequeña sociedad no vieron las guerras que enfrentaron ellos, las armas, la crueldad, sin dejar de lado el miedo. Al centro del huracán en un pequeño y débil equilibrio se parará la flecha… El hijo de aquel que lo desafió tres veces deberá morir bajo la flecha… El riesgo se descubrirá y aquel que guarda los secretos se verá rodeado de una unión peligrosa.

Se levantó y tomó su varita. La puerta del apartamento explotó.

-Parece que un verdadero reto se acerca… quien soy yo para no participar en la fiesta cuando tan amablemente nos invitaron a todos. Voldy tendrá que respetar a sus hermanos mayores, ninguno de los 8 aceptará un noveno… Aunque por ahora tendré que ocuparme de los molestos Aurores.

Su largo cabello ondeo detrás de ella mientras mandaba un hombre a volar, la sangre se esparció por el cuarto. Por ahora seguiría la corriente aún sin estar de acuerdo, después de todo, se aburría. Sería verdaderamente interesante ver que haría el niño que ya le había fallado al mundo una vez.

Sus pies dejaron manchas de sangre mientras avanzaba hacia la salida del edificio, los Muggles tendrían un buen espectáculo y se aseguraría de que lo recuerden.

.

.

.

.

Si no entienden qué está pasando tengan paciencia, algún día sin falta lo sabrán. xD

Mini trailer del sexto año:

_Amaba a Blaize y confiaba en él. Confiaba en él para cuidarse, para pensar y tomar sus decisiones. Pero también confiaba en él para cuidar de su otro hijo al que también había terminado amando, Aang. Confiaba en que se cuiden entre sí. Sonrió y aceleró de vuelta a la mansión. Anuló los trasladores de Blaise él entendería que significaba eso. Se despidió en silencio de sus 2 hijos._


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 32:**

Cerisei y Nikolay estaban en el salón, con hechizos de privacidad, tomando té. Habían estado hablando de lo que harían en cuanto ese año escolar terminara.

-¿El contacto está listo?

-Si, en cuanto los recojamos de Kingcross al pasar la barrera nos remplazaran y nosotros desapareceremos. Ellos, como ya te dije, están conscientes de lo que esto conlleva y están entrenados para no dar vuelta atrás. Morirán sin problema si es necesario.

-Para ser del círculo interno me parece que los sirvientes de tu Lord son más útiles que los del Señor Oscuro. Pensar que al inicio me dijiste que eras tú quien estaba al mando.

-Mi Lord no recluta sirvientes, los crea de manera a que sean lo que él desea. Y bueno, te mentí porque es lo hacemos dentro del círculo interno, de manera a que no sea de manejo público quien está al mando somos nosotros los que atraemos la atención. Discreción y precaución, mi Lord, como tú lo llamas, no desea reconocimiento y fama, él prefiere hacer sus negocios sin llamar la atención. Por algo los aurores jamás lo encuentran.

-¿Cuántos son en el círculo interno?

-Originalmente eran 4 ahora somos 10. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos subordinados que a su vez tienen otros. No te diré cuántos somos en total o quiénes son los otros.

-Lo supuse, y no es necesario, solo quería saber que tan seguro seria confiar en ellos. Cuando nos conocimos estabas en media misión de venganza ¿cierto?

-En efecto. A mi Lord no le agrada que se metan con su círculo interno. La cárcel no es problema, debemos tener los medios y el poder para escapar por nuestra cuenta si no, no valemos la pena. Pero en ese caso fue intento de asesinato, la sangre corrió por todo Taiwan, es obvio que no se lo tomó bien. Somos representaciones suyas así que si nos asesinaran sería un insulto a él mismo.

-Muy bien. Esto solo durara por el verano, después ellos volverán a Hogwarts donde podrán estar seguros. Por más de que lo odie sé que en manos de Dumbledore ellos estarán b-…

La barrera se debilitó alrededor de la propiedad lanzando una alarma. Los dos se miraron antes de sacar varitas. De repente un Patronus apareció, el perro se sentó y una voz emergió.

-Hubo un ataque en el ministerio, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto. Lucharon contra estudiantes de Hogwarts incluidos Aang y Blaise Zabini.

-¡Demonios! –La puerta explotó.

Los hechizos volaron y los dos esquivaron lanzando hechizos propios. Vieron que eran 8, estaban superados.

-¡Pusieron campos anti aparición, seguro que trasladores tampoco funcionarán!

-¡Sectidere! ¡Arriba, ahora!

Las cosas explotaban alrededor. Cerisei se movía ágilmente esquivando todo mientras lanzaba un hechizo tras otro. Detrás de ella Nikolay ponía un escudo a su alrededor sin varita mientras lanzaba hechizos. De repente el lugar de la escalera donde Cerisei estaba explotó y ella empezó a caer. Nikolay trató de alcanzarla pero un hechizo le abrió un corte grande en la pierna. Un elfo domestico apareció y la tomó antes de que cayera.

-¡Nosotros la ayudaremos ama! Váyanse, debe proteger a los amitos.

Nikolay la tomó de la muñeca mientras aparecían otros elfos y la jaló. Fueron hasta el cuarto de Blaise.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No sean idiotas! ¡Lanco! ¡Twiky! –Ninguno de los elfos apareció ¡Ellos podrían habernos sacado! ¡Por qué nadie piensa!

-¡Basta! Tiene que haber otra manera busca una escoba o algo no podemos correr esperando que no nos alcancen.

Rebuscaron las cosas y encontraron una escoba pero era extraña.

-¿Qué es esto?

-…Se parece a lo que usa Aang. Sé cómo usarlo en teoría.

-Bien. Vete, están deshaciendo los hechizos que puse. –Nikolay dibujaba unas runas, estas brillaron y escucharon un grito fuera del cuarto –Jajaja no pierdas tiempo.

Cerisei llegó al borde de la ventana y dudó. Volteo a verlo.

-Morirás.

-Que poca fe me tienes… Vete, sé que lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? Desde el inicio supe que acercarme a ti era una condena a muerte pero también supe que valdría la pena cada segundo. Por ti, eso no podría importarme menos… -La miró con un cariño tan profundo que Cerisei se estremeció ante esa intensidad en los ojos del otro. Él sonrió y aumentó en tono de broma –Además, con esas curvas cualquier hombre se suicida.

Cerisei resopló soltando una risa que salió un tanto quebrada. Saltó por la ventana inmediatamente la mezcla entre planeador y escoba comenzó a caer, uno de sus zapatos salió volando hasta el suelo antes de que pudiera equilibrarse. Se elevó y vio detrás Nikolay la miraba de reojo mientras vigilaba la puerta, su corazón se oprimió y un sentimientos de nausea se instaló en ella. Con un nudo en la garganta le dijo.

-Idiota. Te odio.

Él soltó una carcajada le dio la espalda y dijo.

-Yo también te amo. Con cada fibra de mi cuerpo. –Y se puso serio, la puerta se quebró y la lucha empezó.

Cerisei avanzó lejos de la mansión. Jamás había dudado en dejar a alguien, que no fuera Blaise, atrás. Matar si dañaban lo que era preciado para ella solo era sentido común y Nikolay no era diferente, lo hubiera matado si él tocaba a Blaise… o a Aang. Pero él jamás lo habría hecho y eso hizo que soltara un sollozo. Jamás pensó que alguien lograría hacerla sentir tranquila, sentirse con la libertad de relajarse y sacar una parte de ella más… viva. Que alguien pudiera remolcar su actitud indiferente, romperla y destruirla sacando una emoción, un entendimiento más allá de las palabras. Había llegado a motivarla y lograr un cambio. Él había sido el primero que dejó que ella lo ame, sí, amar realmente, a su manera, a su estilo, eliminando falsas ambiciones y ese vacío que ella se empecinaba a llenar con oro.

Él había sido su apoyo, su calmante, su libertad más allá de ser su esposo. Él había logrado meterse en su vida y crear un sentimiento desesperado y escondido que solo crecía más y más. Ese sentimiento que vibraba dentro suyo y hacia que ella volviera a él a pesar de que en teoría era él quien siempre había luchado por mantenerla interesada, aunque ella nunca se hubiera cansado. Cerisei se detuvo, sabía que jamás volvería a sentir ese doloroso, fuerte y desesperante amor y dio la vuelta.

Amaba a Blaize y confiaba en él. Confiaba en él para cuidarse, para pensar y tomar sus decisiones. Pero también confiaba en él para cuidar de su otro hijo al que también había terminado amando, Aang. Confiaba en que se cuiden entre sí. Sonrió y aceleró de vuelta a la mansión. Anuló los trasladores de Blaise, él entendería que significaba eso. Se despidió en silencio de sus 2 hijos.

Al llegar aterrizó de golpe lanzando un "Avada Kedravra" directo. Uno de los mortífagos cayó muerto.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí tonta?!

-Yo también te amo –le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras lanzaba otro maleficio. Nikolay lanzó una enorme sonrisa antes de reír y volver al ataque.

Los hechizos iban y venían un hechizo cortante le había dado a Cerisei cuando ella había mandado a volar a otro. Los había rodeado y aun siendo más hábiles el cansancio se iba sumando. Se agarró el cuello, afortunadamente había esquivado el golpe lo suficiente como para que la herida no sea fatal. Su cadena cayó al suelo embarrada en sangre. Con ira apuntó a otro y lanzó un maleficio que Nikolay le había enseñado, inmediatamente el rostro de la mortífaga comenzó a deshacerse, esta se retorcía gritando de dolor. Cerisei vio con fascinación como el hechizo le desollaba el rostro.

Sintió a Nikolay caer detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta. El brazo de este estaba en un extraño ángulo mientras la herida del pie cada vez empeoraba más. Los gritos de la mortífaga llamaron la atención de los otros y la vieron. Nikolay en el suelo aprovechó para lanzar el mismo maleficio causándole lo mismo a otro.

Cuatro rayos verdes volaron hacia él quien no los recibió solo porque Cerisei lo expulsó más lejos en la habitación con un hechizo. Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más aunque ya solo quedaban 4.

El duelo continuaba, Nikolay se defendió de los hechizos esperando el momento para responder Cerisei mandó a uno de ellos a volar y lo tomó como adecuado.

-¡Ignikonbe! –Una lanza de fuego atravesó el pecho del mortífago que luchaba contra el fuego y el dolor. Otro hechizo lo hizo volar y perder el conocimiento pero de inmediato Cerisei le hizo un "Renervate".

Un Avada kedavra fue convocado, vio a Cerisei esquivar el hechizo mortal a penas. Pero el hechizo iba hacia él ahora, sin pensarlo tomó al morfífago que lo había lanzado hace poco y lo puso delante suyo. Sintió un hechizo darle en el estómago pero el mortal le dio al hombre delante suyo y cayó muerto.

Botó al hombre a un lado y vio a Cerisei en el suelo intentando detener y expulsar el avance de un hechizo de envenenamiento. Con ira lanzó otro hechizo de desollamiento y vio a su atacante caer. El último los vio a los dos en el suelo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Crucio! –Nikolay se retorció intentando no gritar mientras sentía cada extremidad de su cuerpo retorcerse de dolor.

Cerisei intentó hechizarlo pero el otro esquivó su hechizo y con un "Expelliarmus" se apropió de sus dos varitas y de las dos de Nikolay.

Se acercó a Cerisei y le dio una bofetada antes de sujetar el rostro de la mujer dolorosamente.

-¡Suéltame asqueroso cerdo!

-No después de que le hicieras eso a mi hermana –señaló a uno de los cuerpos desollados, el primero –¡Me las pagaras perra! ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Nikolay cayó de nuevo al suelo paralizado, no había logrado acercarse al otro.

-Tú te quedas ahí. –con otro movimiento de varita aparecieron sogas que ataron las manos de Cerisei en su espalda. Los dos tenían muy poca magia como para hacerla sin varitas, mágicamente exhaustos era imposible.

El mortífago se acercó rasgando la túnica que le cubría el escote a Cerisei, esta luchó mientras Nikolay trataba de concentrarse en su magia para anular la parálisis y no entrar en pánico.

De repente un rayo verde le dio al hombre y este voló antes de caer muerto. Estaban salvados.

O no.

-¡Mi Señor dijo que se apuraran, inútiles! Cerisei, querida, es hora de irnos –la alzó del brazo jalándola hacia la salida. –Casi lo olvido ¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡NO! –Bellatrix la retuvo lo suficiente para que el rayo le diera al hombre paralizado en el suelo. Esta avanzó y cayó sobre él sollozando –Nikolay… -lo besó una última vez en los labios que ya perdían el color y la calidez. De manera disimulada tomó una varita que el mortífago había dejado caer al ser asesinado por Bellatrix y la escondió.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan sentimental Cerisei? –Tomó a la mujer por el pelo jalándola –Tienes ciertas respuestas sobre tu hijo que dar a mi Señor.

Con una risa la jaló y luego desaparecieron con un CRAK.

_:_

-Tráelo ante mi Lucius, después de todo él debe enmendar tus errores. –El hombre de pelo platinado tragó fuertemente mientras miraba a su Lord.

-Pero mi Señor, no creo que sea necesario que-…

-¡Tráelo! Me parece que la orden es clara Lucius, si no quieres que la situación de tu familia empeore deja de retarme.

-…Si mi Señor. –Con un nudo en la garganta hizo una alabanza y salió del cuarto. Temía por su hijo.

Tres minutos después un asustado e inseguro Draco Malfoy entró al cuarto donde Lord Voldemort lo esperaba.

-Mi Señor –se inclinó tratando de mantener una máscara tranquila.

-Ah Draco, es bueno verte al fin. Recibirás la marca este fin de semana cierto.

-Si mi Señor –era un tema que hacía que Draco siempre quisiera lanzarse de la habitación más alta de la mansión Malfoy.

-Espero entiendas el gran honor que representa eso, serás el más joven en recibirla.

-Me siento muy honrado mi Señor, cuando Padre me lo dijo no lo creí posible. –la verdad la idea lo había horrorizado, él no deseaba ese supuesto honor para nada.

-Me alegra Draco. Tu familia ya me ha fallado varias veces pero sé que tu no lo harás ¿cierto Draco? –Draco apretó los puños antes de responder.

-No mi Señor. Cumpliré lo que usted me pida. –Las vidas de sus padres y la suya estaban en juego.

-Eso es afortunado ya que tengo una misión para ti, dos en realidad. –La sonrisa crecía en el rostro del Lord provocando escalofríos en Draco.

-Lo que usted deseé mi Señor.

-Algunos saben de qué se trata tu primera misión, me parece que la misión te pondrá a prueba. Además eres perfecto para lo que esta requiere. Solo debes matar a Dumbledore, tienes un año para completarlo.

-¿M-mi Señor? Pero S-…

-¡No quiero excusas! Cumplirás esto o lo tomaré como el último error que los Malfoy cometan.

-…Está bien.

-Perfecto. Tu segunda misión, la cual solo sabremos tú y yo es la siguiente. Como ya debes saber el día del ataque del ministerio un Slytherrin nos traicionó ayudando a Potter y enfrentándose a tu padre.

-…Zabini, Blaise Zabini.

-Exacto. Sin embargo lo que más me interesa no es él pero su hermano. Aang Zabini, debes acercarte a él, hazte su amigo, sepáralo de su hermano y al final de este año escolar lo traerás ante mí.

-No puedo hacerlo… -Se dio cuenta de su error después de decirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Los ojos del Señor Oscuro lo miraban con una advertencia escalofriante.

-M-mi Señor… Él es parte del grupo de Potter, sería muy sospechoso si empiezo a hablar con él repentinamente.

-Sin embargo fuiste amigo del otro Zabini. Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para lograr acercarte a él. ¿O piensas decepcionarme ahora?

-…No mi Señor. Lo cumpliré.

-Bien dicho Draco, ahora vete. Antes de que tus continuas hesitaciones hagan que decida matarte.

Draco se inclinó y se fue. En cuanto la puerta se cerró empezó a temblar, se abrazó. No podía, no podía entregarle a Aang. Había aceptado hacer lo que su padre dijese, había aceptado olvidar a Aang, había aceptado ser mortífago, había aceptado grabarse la marca, había aceptado matar a Dumbledore, había aceptado meter mortífagos a Hogwarts, pero de todo lo que había aceptado lo que más temía era entregar a Aang. Era su familia la que estaba en juego pero traicionar a Aang… era inesperadamente doloroso. Después de todo ese solo era un gusto, al final tendría que casarse con una chica y darle un heredero a los Malfoy, y para eso debía vivir. No quería dañar a Aang, no quería traicionarlo pero no podía seguir sintiendo eso, debía acabarse.

_:_

Los días habían sido útiles, pero infernales. El espacio otorgado por la barrera les dio suficiente libertad para practicar. Se levantaban a las 9:00 desayunaban hasta las 9:30, se vestían y bañaban antes de salir a trotar, Aang le enseñaba a luchar hasta la 13:00. Almorzaban y descansaban hasta las 15:00 momento en el cual salían a combatir hasta las 19:00. Entraban y se daban otra ducha antes de cenar, hacer tarea, leer y dormir.

Era demasiado y los dos lo sabían pero no podían soportar descansar más, necesitaban caer exhaustos para no pensar y solo dormir. La muerte de su madre era una nube persistente que trataban de superar sobre todo Blaise.

Un mes después del inicio de vacaciones ocurrió algo. Blaise y Aang se encontraban luchando, sin magia. Blaise había aprendido ciertos movimientos para enseñarle a Aang pero él no sabía cómo ponerlo en práctica en una lucha. Era útil, ayudaba en agilidad y te daba una opción más si te quedabas sin varita. Golpes certeros con agilidad y discreción podían fácilmente vencer a un mago que estaba acostumbrado a confiar en su varita y sus reflejos.

Ese día en el periódico llegó la noticia de que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Cerisei Zabini y se había determinado que llevaba muerta más de un mes. Blaise estaba furioso, golpe tras golpe sentía su concentración irse. Intentó calmarse, así que empezó a respirar profundamente y de repente… lo sintió. Un poder, una energía extraña dentro de él. Con cada respiración, con cada golpe, con cada pensamiento esta se hacía presente, estaba ahí poderosa y lista para ser usada, así que la soltó.

Aang esquivó con sorpresa cuando los golpes de Blaise empezaron a soltar bolas de fuego. Blaise se detuvo sorprendido antes de que Aang le insistiera en continuar, poco a poco el fuego volvió a salir y ese entrenamiento fue diferente, al fin empezaba a sentirse mejor.

Aang entró y Blaise se quedó fuera, ahora lo entendía. El día que había escapado al bosque prohibido lo habían encontrado rodeado de árboles en fuego, lo podía sentir, lo podía producir, este estaba vivo y se alimentaba de lo que sentía, de lo que deseaba. Él… era capaz de usar fuego control.

Ese había sido el impulso necesario, pudo volver a ayudar a Aang, a sonreír con él, a llorar la muerte de su madre pero aceptarla a un nivel espiritual. El entrenamiento continuó pero su intensidad se redujo, tenían tiempo para hacer la tarea tranquilamente y a veces le hablaba de Cerisei, de cuando ella era joven, las historias que él sabía.

Su madre había sido una bruja excepcional, Slytherrin pero con costumbres Ravenclaw. Además había pasado los dos primeros años de su educación en Beauxbatton antes de inscribirse en Hogwarts. Sus notas eran muy buenas y su popularidad crecía cada año. Había salido con muchos pero lo que más resaltaba era que había salido con Lucius Malfoy durante 6 meses. Le contó todo lo que sabía, anécdotas, hechos, chistes y momentos trágicos en la vida de su madre. Todo lo real, no le contó ninguna mentira por lo que no habló ni de cómo conoció al padre de Aang o como fue la relación con su propio padre.

Y Aang no preguntaba, era más feliz escuchando esas simples y agradables cosas.

Finalmente el verano llegaba a su fin. Un día el elfo les trajo como cada mañana el desayuno y el periódico pero con esto también llevaba dos sobres, sobres de Hogwarts.

-¡Son los resultados de los T.I.M.O.S.!

-¿Cuál es tu emoción? Hiciste trampa.

-¡No fue trampa! Se llama trabajo en equipo sin que el equipo este consciente de ello. –dijo con una risa.

-Abre tu sobre de una vez, serpiente.

Refunfuñando abrió su sobre y dentro Aang vio.

Resultados de los exámenes de:

Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria [TIMOS]

Calificaciones Aprobatorias:

Excepcional (O)

Excede Expectativas (E)

Aceptable (A)

Calificaciones Reprobatorias:

Pobre (P)

Terrible (D)

Trol (T)

Aang Zabini ha alcanzado:

Astrología (A)

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (O)

Encantamientos (E)

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (A)

Estudios Muggle (O)

Herbología (O)

Historia de la Magia (A)

Pociones (D)

Transformaciones (P)

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues… Me fue bien en todo excepto Pociones y Transformaciones. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Toma –Blaise le ofreció sus notas mientras que le quitaba las suyas.

Resultados de los exámenes de:

Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria [TIMOS]

Calificaciones Aprobatorias:

Excepcional (O)

Excede Expectativas (E)

Aceptable (A)

Calificaciones Reprobatorias:

Pobre (P)

Terrible (D)

Trol (T)

Blaise Zabini ha alcanzado:

Astrología (E)

Adivinación (A)

Encantamientos (O)

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (E)

Runas Antiguas (O)

Herbología (E)

Historia de la Magia (E)

Pociones (E)

Transformaciones (O)

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde consigues el tiempo para estudiar tanto?!

-Mientras tú decides jugar o dormir yo estudio.

-La próxima vez te robaré el examen de Historia a ti y no a Cho.

-No te dejaré hacerlo. Somos hermanos pero no tenemos telepatía gemela como los Weasley, será obvio si me copias.

-Oh mi querido hermano… no pienso pedirte permiso.

-La próxima vez roba algo de cerebro, no puedo creer que tuvieras Terrible en Pociones, no te puso Trol porque tuvo pena.

-¡Oye!

Pasaron el resto de ese día charlando y comentando cosas al azar, sabían que no los dejarían salir por material pero por cartas se habían enterado que Harry estaba con los Weasley en la Madriguera y todo iba bien, o tan bien como podían ir las cosas. Y su verano continúo así. Esa cabaña resultó ser el pequeño santuario que los dos necesitaban para calmar todas las frustraciones que tenían y conocerse más. Sabían que las cosas iban mal pero ahí las cosas parecían detenerse por un tiempo.

Era el ojo de la tormenta. Si tan solo sus amigos pudieran estar ahí… sería el epítome de la hipocresía hacía la situación mundial.

.

.

.

.

Tuve que remplazar la primera versión de este capitulo porque estaba con un montón de cosas raras y me di cuenta recien hoy :S x.x


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 33:**

Era el ojo de la tormenta. Si tan solo sus amigos pudieran estar ahí… sería el epítome de la hipocresía hacía la situación mundial.

Finalmente llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts, alistaron sus cosas y con algo de nerviosismo esperaron. Como la última vez Snape tocó la puerta y avanzaron hasta donde podían aparecer, una vez en Kingcross el profesor los llevó hasta el tren, lo dejó allí y se fue por su lado.

Estaban temprano, aun así los pocos que estaban les lanzaban miradas extrañas, si no paraban Blaise los carbonizaría con su nuevo fuego control aprendido así que Aang lo llevó a un compartimiento y cerró la puerta y persianas.

Aang vio por la ventana al grupo de Gryffindors y los llamó. Blaise notó que Harry dudaba antes de seguirlos soltó un suspiro nervioso. Ellos entraron y se saludaron.

-Me alegra que estén bien –Hermione los abrazó –pero Aang, debemos irnos, deber de prefectos.

Hermione jaló fuera a Aang, nuevo prefecto de Hufflepuff, le habían dado su insignia un día antes, y Ron dejando a Harry y Blaise en un incomodo silencio. Blaise estaba a punto de enloquecer cuando la puerta se abrió. Neville y Luna los vieron y en la cara del chico apareció alivio.

-¡Harry! Blaise… ¿Podemos sentarnos acá?

-Si claro, adelante.

-El ambiente esta llenó de Wrackspurts ¿Pasó algo?

-Eh… no nada Luna –Harry se dedico a hablar con ellos mientras Blaise guardaba total silencio. Claramente hablaron sobre lo sucedido en el ministerio la mayoría del tiempo.

Harry no sabía cómo hablarle, incluso el tema que tenía sobre el extraño comportamiento de Draco era algo que no podía decirlo frente a Neville y Luna pero había perdido su momento a solas. Simplemente no podía, cada vez que intentaba o pensaba hablarle los dos besos le venían a la mente y no sabía que pensar sobre eso. Muy bueno, no podía negarlo, las dos veces había sentido algo fuerte y profundo que no había existido cuando Cho lo besó pero no sabía que pensar sobre las relaciones homosexuales. En el mundo Muggle aun no eran totalmente aceptadas pero poco a poco se podía considerar que había avances pero en el mágico… no lo sabía y no se veía preguntándole a nadie, ni siquiera a Luna. Sabía que era estúpido frenarse sólo por la imagen en la sociedad pero no podía evitarlo, ya era alguien que resaltaba sólo por su estúpida cicatriz pero si entraba en una relación así… era confuso. Había sido un alivio poder pensar en eso durante el verano para distraerse y no pensar todo el tiempo en Sirius pero ahora era agobiante.

Sin darse cuenta el anochecer llegó y con el llegaron invitaciones tanto para Blaise, Harry y Neville para una reunión con Horace Sluggorn el nuevo profesor. Dejando a Luna con Hermione y Ron que acababan de llegar, ellos avanzaron encontrándose a Aang en el camino, hasta el lugar de la reunión.

Además de ellos estaban Cormac McLaggen un gryffindor, Marcus Belby un Ravenclaw y Ginnie. La reunión era aburrida y no parecía tener un objetivo, además Blaise y Aang tuvieron que soportar al hombre hablar de su madre y darles sus condolencias. Ellos ni siquiera habían podido ir al funeral o entierro, nada. Y luego los dejó irse con la promesa de más reuniones.

-No entiendo que ganamos de eso.

-Nosotros nada, pero él gana contactos. Es sucio servirse de estudiantes siendo profesor pero es astuto.

-¡¿Quieres decir que sólo nos usa?!

-Es probable Aang.

Pero antes de llegar a su compartimiento para seguir hablando Draco se paró frente a ellos.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento Aang?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?

-Le estaba hablando a Aang, Zabini.

-Está bien. –Aang estaba serio.

-¡Aang!

-Está bien Blaise, el año pasado me explicó un poco su comportamiento. Veamos si aun tiene lógica.

-Sígueme Aang, tengo un lugar donde podremos hablar a solas.

Blaise los vio alejarse, no le gustaba nada. Draco parecía nervioso pero calculador. Él ya había intentado que dejara detrás al Señor Oscuro y no podía creer que pasar un verano con todos ellos haya hecho que no temiera por su familia. No sabía que pensar.

-¿Harry? –se dio la vuelta y vio a Neville mirar a todos lados -¿Harry?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Estábamos hablando pero de repente me dijo que fuera yendo y desapareció. -¿Podría ser que Harry siguiera a Draco y Aang? Blaise con esa duda comenzó a caminar.

-Ya volverá, no hay tiempo para buscarlo hay que ir a cambiarse.

-Tienes razón… -y volvieron al compartimento.

Harry sabía que algo estaba mal con Draco, el comportamiento en Borgin and Burkes que habían visto con Ron y Hermione era la prueba. Era cierto que habían logrado hablar bien antes, que había llegado a considerarlo un amigo pero esa imagen se esfumaba cada vez más, estaba seguro de que Draco tenía la marca tenebrosa y eso era suficiente para marcarlo como enemigo mortal y seguidor de Voldemort.

Cuando vio que hablaba con Aang y se iban los dos no perdió la oportunidad y diciendo unas palabras a Neville se tiró la capa de su padre encima y fue tras ellos. Draco abrió un compartimiento vacío y entró, Aang se detuvo decidiendo qué hacer así que Harry aprovechó para entrar él. Pocos segundos después Aang entró y cerraron la puerta y las persianas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Draco? Todo este tiempo me has ignorado después de todo. –la máscara de Draco pareció romperse un poco.

-No tenía opción Aang. Lamento lo de tu madre… ese era mi peor temor. Tu madre no era mortífago, sólo colaboraba con ellos… pero mis padres… son del círculo interno. Temí por ellos, me alejé por ellos, no quiero que mueran Aang, a pesar de sus malas decisiones yo… -Draco se derrumbó en un silla y apoyó su rostro en sus manos. –Soy egoísta, lo siento. Pero no quiero perderlos, los quiero más allá de sus pésimas decisiones.

Harry vio como Aang dudaba en silencio y parecía menos molesto.

-Todos tememos cosas Draco. ¿Pero enserio crees que esa era la mejor manera? Ponernos en campos enemigos sin pensar en cómo nos podríamos haber sentido, en como yo me sentí.

-Lo sé Aang, lo sé. Huí, huí de ti, huí de Blaise, huí de los Gryffindors, huí del problema. Pero no veo otra manera. Yo jamás… dejé de quererte como mi amigo pero mis padres no retrocederán ante esos retorcidos ideales, ni siquiera sé si me dejarán volver a Hogwarts el próximo año.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Draco se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

-Dime Aang, quitando el hecho de donde están tus amigos, o que lado se llama luz ¿Qué es lo que consideras que cada lado protege?

-Te refieres a…

-A una creencia sin influencias Aang. ¿Siquiera sabes qué es lo que proteges en ese lado y qué atacas? ¿Entiendes por qué no apoyo la decisión de mis padres?

-Voldemort mata gente.

-¡No hablo de las acciones o de las personas! ¡Hablo de las creencias! Piensa Aang ¿Qué se pelea en esta guerra? –Aang parecía confundido pero fruncía las cejas en concentración.

-…La herencia de la sangre. Los seguidores de Voldemort desean mantener la pureza de la sangre por su odio a los Muggles, desean hacerse conocer y someterlos. Dumbledore y los demás buscan lo contrario, una aceptación para convivir manteniendo la secrecía y discreción. ¿Cierto?

-De manera corta, si. Y eso quitando de lado a las criaturas mágicas. Pero va más allá, hay algo que no me es claro, el miedo. ¿No sientes como el miedo es el núcleo de lo que los dos hacen? Temo a esas personas así que las ataco y muestro superioridad para que no me lastimen, temo a esas personas así que agacho la cabeza y las acepto mientras pueda esconderme de ellas. ¡¿Qué provocó ese miedo?! ¿Por qué se guían ante una lógica cuyo punto esencial está en blanco? Yo no simpatizo con hijos de Muggles porque así se me educó, pero no veo la lógica a pesar de ello, yo no me inclinaría ante uno de ellos pero no veo un por qué someterlos cuando hay mentes brillantes como la de Hermione. Yo sigo sus órdenes aunque no vea un propósito acertado en lo que piensan, yo no me pasaría al lado de la luz aunque pudiera porque esta tiene el mismo origen dudoso sin estar tan manchada de sangre. ¿Lo entiendes Aang?

Aang lo miró sorprendido, muchas veces o bueno siempre habían seguido fiel y ciegamente a Dumbledore sin entender realmente. Era cierto que era la luz. Y era cierto que se lo considera como un gran guerrero pero también era cierto que nadie lo había cuestionado. Pensó y pensó, Draco desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar por el compartimiento.

-No debes contestarte eso ahora Aang. Se me acaba el tiempo Aang, aun si no lo quiero seguiré sus órdenes. Pero te pido perdón por todo, todo lo que sabes y lo que desconoces. –se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos –Porque estoy tan cansado que necesitaba a alguien cercano…. Y sólo puedo pensar en ti.

-¿Por qué se te acaba el tiempo?

-No puedo decirlo Aang. Voto inquebrantable. –se acercó un paso y tomó los hombros de Aang apretándolos. –Te lo pido. Sé mi apoyo, déjame contar contigo, sólo este año. Sólo este último año –Lo miró con un dolor y una necesidad que hizo que Harry retrocediera un paso.

-…Esta bien –Aang lo atrajo hacia él en una abrazo reconfortante. Eran prácticamente de la misma altura así que los dos apoyaron sus cabezas en el hombro del otro. Aang lo abrazó fuertemente –Te apoyaré, siempre podrás contar conmigo… pero lucharé por que este no sea el último año, lucharé por que te quedes conmigo… Lucharé contigo a mi lado, por una creencia nueva.

Y Draco en el fondo le creyó, Draco en el fondo sintió esperanza a pesar de saber que lo estaba traicionando. No tenía perdón pero su egoísmo tampoco quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad que el Señor Tenebroso le daba. Podía estar cerca a Aang y él lo tomaría como parte de la misión ahora sólo faltaba que él mantenga en mente que era una misión. Que al final todo acabaría cuando lo entregara, todo terminaría y ese futuro con un pensamiento nuevo jamás llegaría venciera la luz o la oscuridad. Draco sentía como la balanza no podía equilibrarse en lo correcto sin Aang y eso le dolió porque esa era la creencia que él apoyaría… si tuviera la libertad de decidir algo en su vida, pero no, eso se había terminado a sus 14 años y nunca volvería. Sólo debía cumplir la misión.

Y Draco abrazó a Aang, lo abrazó con un sentimiento de despedida hacia todo el cariño que le tenía a ese extraño chico. No le mentiría pero nunca podría decirle la verdad así que no importaba, su conciencia estaría satisfecha con una media verdad engañosa. Se separaron y se miraron con cariño.

-En el tiempo que me ignoraste aprendí a usar todos los elementos, ya no me siento tan incomodo con el fuego, era una cuestión de respiración y saber controlar las emociones para canalizarlas.

-Aun así estoy seguro de que te gano.

-Probémoslo. Uno de estos días, reunámonos junto al lago de noche de nuevo sólo los dos, como esa noche.

-Esperaré con impaciencia esa reunión –Draco le sonrió dulcemente antes de acariciar la mejilla del otro ligeramente y abrir la puerta.

Los dos salieron y Harry salió un poco después. Harry no sabía cómo sentirse, en definitiva eso había confirmado sus sospechas de Draco pero no sabía qué hacer a continuación, después de todo Aang estaría del lado del rubio. El intercambio entre los dos había sido… confuso para él. Parte de él no podía dejar de pensar como se habían acercado y mostrado esas conductas cariñosas que lo habían hecho pensar en Blaise. Sabía que no era lo mismo, después de todo Draco y Aang sólo tenían una bonita amistad mientras que él y Blaise… no sabía dónde estaban, qué eran, cómo calificarlo.

Soltó un suspiro se relamió los labios al pensar en los dos besos que habían compartido, en serio cada vez le importaba menos la opinión que pudieran tener los demás.

Entró al compartimiento e inmediatamente le preguntaron dónde estaba pero no respondió nada, agarró su ropa y fue al baño sintiéndose incapaz de cambiarse frente a Blaise, las cosas empezaban a ser ridículas.

Al llegar al castillo el anuncio que el puesto de profesor de pociones sería de Horace Sluggorn fue impactante, Severus Snape al fin conseguía su puesto adorado, el de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Con nuevos horarios cada uno se preparó para un nuevo año escolar. Blaise no podía evitar mirar con desconfianza la amistad de Aang y Draco, conocía al rubio y sabía que escondía algo pero al decirle a Aang el otro sólo había dicho que lo sabía antes de alejarse con el rubio. Las cosas iban mal.

Blaise estaba fatigado, Harry lo ignoraba, Aang se arriesgaba, aun lidiaba con la muerte de su madre, soportaba el rechazo de los Slytherrin, soportaba el dolor que sentía por el obvio rechazo del ojiverde y sinceramente el peso del pasado de Aang empezaba a ser demasiado. Al único que podía llamar amigo era Viktor Krum, un deportista que odiaba la fama y amaba tres cosas, el Quidditch, el conocimiento y una chica llamada Hermione Granger pero él estaba jodidamente lejos para hablarle sinceramente además de que nadie sabía que se mandaban cartas regularmente. Estaba furioso e irritado con todo el mundo, estaba harto de mostrar una linda cara y tener la paciencia de Buda.

En la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras le dieron puntos por lograr mandar a volar a alguien no verbalmente pero siendo sincero consigo mismo había sido magia accidental no hechizo no verbal. El pobre chico se había acercado a hablarle sobre algo y había sacado toda su frustración lanzando una onda de magia que lo mandó a volar. Ahora se la pasaba en el bosque prohibido practicando fuego control intentando botar su frustración alejándose de los demás.

Llegó la primera clase de pociones y como siempre no pudo despegar los ojos de Harry, este hacia cosas diferentes a las indicaciones pero todo iba bien, mejor de lo que Harry jamás podría. Blaise vio como le entregaban el Felix Felicis y no pudo evitar alegrarse al saber que al menos si algo pasaba tenia suerte liquida de su parte, sólo esperaba que no lo use para algo estúpido.

Pocos días después Hermione abruptamente lo acorraló antes de meterlo a la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Qué tienes Blaise?

-No sé a qué te refieres Mione, todo va muy bien.

-¡No uses sarcasmo conmigo! ¡Viktor me dijo todo! Está preocupado por ti.

-¡Maldita sea! Uno no puede tener un secreto cerca tuyo no Granger.

-Vine sola porque Harry está actuando cobardemente por alguna razón y Ron es un idiota pero sé que los dos están preocupados.

-Mi madre murió no hace mucho Granger ¿Esperas que esté repartiendo margaritas felizmente por ahí?

-¡No! Pero… Blaise… sé que estas cargando con muchas cosas aun si no sé todas. Ayer hablé con Aang, él igual parece preocupado pero no le hablas.

-Conozco a Malfoy Mione… sé que esa amistad no es normal.

-¡No tú también!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Harry ha estado paranoico y dudoso acerca de las intenciones de Draco sólo por algo que vimos en el callejón Diagon y sus propias suposiciones.

-¿Qué vieron?

Hermione le contó cómo habían seguido a Draco al callejón Knockturn hasta la tienda y como lo habían escuchado hablar para reparar algo, reservar algo y comprar algo y como Harry pensaba que tenia la marca además Harry les había dicho que Draco había hablado con Aang para decirle que era muy probable que el próximo año no volvería y seguía ordenes del lado oscuro.

-¡Él tiene razón Hermione! Puedo ver que oculta algo, lo conozco y Aang también lo sabe, aun así… Es el maldito Avatar, maldita sea. Se va arriesgando como si nada mientras deja que cargue con todo haciendo valer mierda el sacrificio de MI madre. ¡No puedo evitar dudar de él y temer que el búho de la biblioteca tenga razón desde que inicio esa complicidad con Malfoy! ¿Qué haremos si decide fallarle al mundo de nuevo? ¿Qué haremos si decide unirse a Malfoy y al Señor Oscuro? ¿Acaso he estado entrenando a aquel que destruiría el mundo? Nunca, carajo NUNCA dude de él, aun cuando leí la muerte de esas personas, cada una de ellas o creyendo en él hasta morir con esa esperanza destruida o al contrario, dando por hecho su traición… No dude de él… pero ahora… nuestra madre, no… mi madre murió protegiéndolo, protegiendo su secreto… ¡Y yo también lo habría hecho! Pero él… él… y Ha-él…

Hermione había visto como el chico gritaba, como parecía romperse pero incapaz de parar sus palabras y al final lágrimas de dolor y frustración salieron haciendo que el chico rugiera antes de voltearse y secárselas.

No podía exigirle que dijera nada así que sólo se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del otro.

-Lo amo aunque no entienda realmente por qué… realmente creí que… que tenía alguna oportunidad, que no sólo era una ilusión. Ahora no puedo evitar pensar que la amistad era el privilegio de poder estar cerca suyo. Me siento tan lejos que duele… ¿Qué se supone que haga cuando el mejor momento de mi vida es el que deseo desaparecer...?

Hermione lo escuchó, tenía una gran sospecha sobre quién era y si era quien ella suponía lo golpearía en la cabeza.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No… lo sé. Lo volvería a besar sin dudar. –Hermione se sorprendió pero no dijo nada –Pero ahora sé que me rechazaría, no sé si su cercanía como amigo es mejor o el haberlo besado y confesado. Todo suena mal y bien… Viktor es un idiota, no debería haberte dicho nada, acaba de perder un espía valioso.

-¡Él no necesita espías! Aun estoy un tanto enfadada por eso. En cuanto a Harry, él es terriblemente inseguro y tímido, además de idiota.

-Nunca dije que fuera Harry.

-Pero no lo estas negando.

-Tan Slytherin como siempre Granger. ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

-Desde tercer año noté algo diferente pero la confirmación a mi sospecha fue hoy.

-Felicidades. Yo averigüé que uso fuego control.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿De qué hablas?

Blaise agradeció que la chica permitiera el cambio de tema y le contó todo, acto seguido la chica empezó a crear teorías sobre la posibilidad de que fuera posible aprender tal como Aang los elementos y obligó a Blaise a programas clases para ella. Estas lo ayudarían a pensar en otra cosa además de relajarlo. Se fue con una sorprendida sonrisa ese día. Tal vez se había equivocado con eso de no tener más amigos. Tendría que enviarle un vociferador a Krum para reprocharle todo… y luego agradecerle.

_:_

Harry salió agotado del despacho del Director, este le había hecho ver el recuerdo de un funcionario del ministerio en el cual se veía a Merope Gaunt y Tom Riddle, los padres de Voldemort. El recuerdo le había mostrado como Marvolo Gaunt recibía la visita del funcionario del ministerio porque su hijo Morfín había usado magia contra un Muggle.

El recuerdo le había dejado más preguntas que respuestas y aun no sabía en que ayudaba saber todo eso del pasado de Voldemort. Además había algo más que rondaba su mente y lo preocupaba.

_Flashback:_

_Se volvió para irse, pero otra pregunta le vino a la mente y se volvió otra vez._

_-¿Señor, tengo permitido decirles a mis amigos todo lo que usted me ha dicho?_

_Dumbledore lo consideró durante un momento, luego dijo._

_-Sí, creo que el , la Srta Granger y el Sr Aang Zabini han demostrado ser de confianza. Pero Harry, te voy a pedir dos cosas. Nada de lo que pasen en nuestras reuniones deberá ser mencionado al Sr. Malfoy y lamentablemente tampoco al Sr. Blaise Zabini. Además te pediré que a las 3 personas a las cuales les puedes decir les pidas no repetir esto a nadie más. No sería una buena idea que se supiera cuanto sé o sospecho sobre los secretos de Lord Voldemort._

_-…No Señor, me aseguraré de que sólo sean Ron, Hermione y Aang. Buenas noches._

_Fin Flashback_

Había querido defender a Blaise, no le parecía justo. Blaise los había ayudado muchas veces, merecía saber lo que pasaba ¿Por qué Dumbledore no confiaba en él? Recordó reuniones que el Director había tenido con Blaise, el otro jamás les decía nada pero siempre salía de mal humor ¿Había acaso algo que el Director sabia sobre Blaise que él no? No quería pensarlo pero habían momentos en que sospechaba algo. Hermione sabía lo que pasaba, Hermione lo había visto con un entendimiento más profundo, Hermione… Hermione sabía todo.

Harry abrió los ojos al darse cuenta, las miradas, los encuentros secretos, evasiones que habían tachado como normales con Ron hasta ahora y obviamente no lo eran. Corrió a la sala común de Gryffindor para hablar con la chica no importaba la hora. Se sentía frustrado, enojado, incomodo con la situación. Le enojaba que la chica supiera cosas de Blaise que él no. ¿Acaso el Director también sabía esas cosas? ¿Por qué no las sabía él? Después de todo era él… ¿Qué era él de Blaise? ¿Por qué sentía que él debería saberlo y no otros? Escuchó una voz al fondo de su mente gritando "celos".

Celos. Blaise lo había besado a él, Blaise se había declarado a él, Blaise lo había arriesgado todo incluyendo su familia por él, Blaise había sufrido por su causa. ¿Era muy malo ser tan egoísta? Quererlo todo de alguien. Cariño, pasado, dolor, presente, secretos, el cuerpo, la mente, el espíritu, el corazón, los pensamientos, el futuro, todo. Al demonio. Lo había dado y aún daba todo por estar a la altura de las expectativas que Dumbledore y el mundo mágico le tenían. Por una vez quería ser egoísta y no veía porque no. Era El-Niño-Que-Vivió, si no aceptaban relaciones de ese tipo aprenderían a aceptarlas con él como ejemplo. Sonaba muy mal sacarle provecho a su apodo pero se enfrentaría al Lord Oscuro y no sabía si viviría para contarlo así que debía ser feliz. ¿Qué había dicho Blaise? Si, "mañana puede ser tarde".

Hermione no estaba en la sala común sólo Ron.

-Harry ¿Qué tal fueron las clases con Dumbledore?

-¿Dónde está Mione?

-Salió hace un rato diciendo que debía aclarar algo, raro ¿No? Seguro fue a la biblioteca.

Harry sacó su mapa del merodeador sin prestarle más atención a Ron que exigía saber qué pasaba. Buscó a Hermione que no estaba en la biblioteca. De repente vio el nombre de Blaise, aparecía en el séptimo piso y se alejaba. Estaba en la sala de los menesteres pero antes de preguntarse qué hacia el chico Hermione apareció en el mapa, en el mismo lugar que el chico poco antes. Sintió su pecho oprimirse, habían estado juntos.

-¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde vas?!

Ron gritó mientras veía a Harry salir corriendo, ya no entendía nada. Lo siguió intentando llamarlo sin hacer mucho ruido, el toque de queda estaba por iniciar.

-¡Blaise espera! –El chico se dio la vuelta.

-Creí que todo se había dicho Mione.

-No, falta un detalle ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

-Insistirás en eso por siempre ¿no?

-Estoy segura de que es posible que nosotros también podamos aprenderlo. Después de todo si nuestra magia no es más que la evolución del control de los elementos es simplemente natural que podamos volver a ese estado de magia pura con entrenamiento. Tu estuviste entrenando todos estos años sin darte cuenta por eso fue una sorpresa cuando lograste usar fuego control pero todos deberíamos ser capaces de lograrlo.

Blaise la miró intensamente, tenía sentido, debería poderse en teoría. Dio un paso hacia la chica sin dejar de mirarla, podía intentarlo.

-Esto debe ser un secreto entre nosotros. Nadie puede saber que nos vemos a escondidas y menos para eso. ¿Trato?

-Trato. Cualquier cosa por hacerlo.

-Bien. Te avisaré estos días cuando nos volveremos a ver. –Retrocedió y levantó la mano en modo de despedida.

-¿No me lo puedes decir ahora?

-¿Impaciente por nuestra reunión Mione? –La chica soltó un bufido.

-Está bien, esperaré. Oye Blaise.

-¿M?

-Si hablas con Viktor no seas muy duro.

-Te diría que también sigas ese consejo Mione, no es su culpa que yo sea tan… sociable.

-Bájate de las aureolas Zabini. Los dos son culpables en esto.

Y con eso se despidieron antes de ir por caminos diferentes.

.

.

.

.

¡Lamento desaparecer! Enserio pero era época de parciales y tengo algunos problemas. Aun es época de parciales pero bueno quería dejar esto por aquí.

Gracias por tu review Akane Kinomoto! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu punto de vista sobre el hecho de que esperan que Aang haga todo solo. Me alegra que te intriguen porque tendrán que aparecer más, la verdad me agrada la idea de las profecías, yo me divertiría mucho en esa clase a diferencia de Hermione xD

Si... me costó la vida dañar a personajes que amo de esa manera pero es me pareció que eso pasaría si nadie decidía pelear alentado por el Avatar. Lo único que me gustó fue darle esa seriedad y sed de venganza a Sokka. Me alegra que la personalidad les corresponda porque tenía dudas sobre eso :D

Y tenías razón es Slytherin. Desde ahora lo pondré así, la verdad solo vi como se escribía todas esas cosas una vez y luego esperaba acordarme pero no debería confiar en mi memoria, es pésima. Y lo de "enterró"... pues fue despiste total jajajja me alegro que cause risa y no enojo. Intentaré revizar más mi escritura a veces lo subo con prisa y no reviso o simplemente lo dejo pasar porque soy despistada.

¡Mata ne!


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 34:**

Harry había corrido con Ron detrás suyo. Al llegar al séptimo piso fue más lento y silencioso, escuchó voces. Se acercó lo suficiente escondiéndose detrás de unas armaduras y haciendo que Ron también lo hiciera. Blaise les daba la espalda en ese momento los dos se miraban y Blaise avanzó un paso hacia la chica acercándose más de lo debido.

-Esto debe ser un secreto entre nosotros. Nadie puede saber que nos vemos a escondidas y menos para eso. ¿Trato?

Harry sintió como todo empeoraba con cada frase dicha entre ellos. Al parecer Ron pensaba lo mismo por la manera en la que abría y cerraba la boca sin lograr emitir sonido.

-E-ellos…

Harry se giró de golpe y se fue a paso rápido. Ron lo miró sorprendido, solo había visto una expresión como esa en el rostro de Harry en tercer año cuando se enteró de que supuestamente Sirius Black había traicionado a sus padres y había salido de las tres escobas. Cuando lo alcanzaron tenía esa misma expresión de dolor e ira. No entendía el por qué pero se alegraba no ser ni Blaise ni Hermione.

Lo que habían visto y escuchado lo había molestado pero su parte menos impulsiva que nunca era escuchada le decía que Hermione no haría algo como eso, Hermione no era una chica que engañaba de esa manera. Y por primera vez la escuchó. Probablemente era capaz de escucharla porque ya se había resignado a no tener a Hermione, había dejado de quererla y verla como algo más que una amiga y sobre todo había visto la manera en la que ella hablaba de Viktor Krum, el chico que la vio, el chico que la entendió, el chico que descubrió la belleza de esa chica y se enamoró no solo de su tierna apariencia pero de ese interior fuerte, testarudo, obstinado, inteligente y curioso.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí analizando bien las cosas pero el inusual esfuerzo en comprender sentimientos le hizo doler la cabeza. Seguramente Harrypodría llegar a la misma conclusión. O eso pensó. Cuidadosamente fue a su sala común, Harry ya estaba en su cama se cambió y acostó pensando en la prueba de Quidditch que sería en una semana. Estaba nervioso por esta.

Al día siguiente todo fue extraño para Ron. Por una vez era Harry quien ignoraba a Hermione y no él, Blaise estaba de nuevo de buen humor aunque seguía sin dirigirle palabra a Aang y Hermione parecía enojada con Harry y por alguna razón el nombre de Viktor Krum salía como tema de discusión más a menudo entre sus dos mejores amigos aunque en frases sin sentido o incompletas haciendo incomprensible la idea. Lo que no cambió fue como Harry ignoraba a Blaise. Ahora entendía a que se enfrentaban los otros cuando él actuaba de esa manera. Soltó un suspiro antes de saludar a Lavander Brown, últimamente la chica siempre lo saludaba y sonreía.

-¡Estás actuando de manera infantil!

-¡No eres quien para hablar de madurez! Viktor…

-¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Él… ¡No puedo creer lo que le haces!

Harry se levantó de la mesa, todos los miraban confundidos y vieron como el niño que vivió salía enojado del gran comedor. Hermione lo miraba furiosa mientras en la mesa de Slytherin Blaise parecía pensar profundamente.

Draco salió disimuladamente en cuanto terminó la cena. Si no fueran estas salidas seguramente ya habría perdido la cordura. Esperó cerca del lago hasta escuchar movimiento en el aire, una ligera ráfaga de aire se sintió y un cálido saludo.

-Draco –Aang le sonrió abiertamente –¡Traje cerveza de mantequilla!

-Guárdala para después, sabes que estarás cansado.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo nunca me canso. –Aang solo soltó una carcajada antes dejar las botellas alejadas e ir hacia el lago. –Prepárate para perder.

-Ya lo veremos. –saludaron inclinándose antes de iniciar.

Draco se había dado cuenta que debía usar todos sus reflejos y agilidad a la hora de luchar contra Aang, el chico no solo tenía varita pero también el control de los elementos. A veces Aang volaba y lo atacaba desde el aire o rocas aparecían detrás de Draco y entrar al lago siempre era una trampa.

Draco saltó hacia la derecha esquivando el hechizo de Aang e inmediatamente tuvo que dar otro paso atrás para evitar el látigo de agua. Lanzó hechizo tras hechizo, Aang los esquivó y cuando lanzó el quinto hechizo Aang lanzó una rápida bola de fuego. Saltó hacia atrás conociendo el resultado, la explosión llenó de humo su vista. Sintió movimiento en el suelo detrás suyo y supo inmediatamente que sucedería sin verlo. Saltó a un lado evitando el pico de piedra que lo habría lastimado pero una corriente de aire le dio en medio aire. Cayó y sintió el agua, maldijo e intentó salir pero ya era tarde, el hielo rodeo sus pies. Alguien convocó su varita arrebatándosela. Y Aang salió riendo de la cortina de humo acercándose hasta él.

-Parece que gané… de nuevo. –su sonrisa de superioridad y burla se mostraba brillantemente ante la luz de la luna.

Draco soltó otra sonrisa de superioridad antes de decir.

-Te dije mil veces que no te confíes en lo que crees es una victoria –se lanzó hacia Aang agarrando sus muñecas para evitar que pudiera apuntarle y hechizarlo. Cayeron al agua luchando. Draco logró que soltara las varitas aunque Aang logró rodar acabando encima del pelirrubio.

Draco de inmediato se sintió abrumado por la posición y la vista de un Aang todo mojado y respirando agitadamente sobre él. En pánico buscó las varitas las tomó con una mano y botó a Aang de encima suyo. Se alejó fuera de la orilla del lago.

-"Dissoluendo" estás consiente que estamos aprendiendo hechizos no verbales ¿no, Aang? La misma cortina de humo me permitió conjurar el hechizo para derretir el hielo en mis pies antes de que tú me quitaras la varita.

-Está bien, está bien, ganaste. Pero no esperes que te deje hacerlo la próxima vez.

Con un hechizo secaron su ropa y con otro crearon fuego mágico para evitar el frío, se sentaron en la orilla y tomaron la cerveza de mantequilla mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa no relevante riendo y molestándose hasta que el toque de queda llegó. Aang voló a su sala común la cual él había dejado con la ventana abierta mientras Draco le lanzaba piedras por hacer trampa antes de él escurrirse como podía dentro del castillo y de su sala común.

Se reunirían de esa manera cada 4 días a entrenar después de la cena, esas noches habían quedado de acuerdo en no hablar de nada serio o tensó, esa era la única noche que tenían para olvidarlo todo. Draco se pasaría los siguientes tres días intentando no entrar en crisis buscando maneras de lograr su misión con el Director y arreglar el armario en la sala de requerimientos.

Extrañaba a Blaise, era su mejor amigo o había sido. Y sabía que Blaise lo conocía y por eso no confiaba en él y eso le dolía aunque fuera cierto. La compañía de Aang había sido algo a lo que cada vez se aferraba más, el chico era alegre y fácil de hablar. Alguien con quien era fácil sentirse tranquilo, de buen humor, haciendo bromas y a veces mostraba un lado un tanto egocéntrico pero no de manera excesiva, sabia cuando agradecer y como. Odiaba lo monótono pero no buscaba lo inusual y heroico. Aang solo quería vivir, vivir en libertad con las personas a quienes quería.

Draco soltó una sonrisa triste en la oscuridad de su cuarto, obligaciones y responsabilidades se cargaban en los hombros de todo aquel que nacía. Para cada persona eran cosas diferentes, algunas más pesadas que otras pero al final todos tenían un peso y cada uno decidía que hacer de él. Ignorarlo, olvidarlo, enfrentarlo, sumirse, no importaba cual decidieras dolería, al final siempre dolía. Buscar la libertad cuando ese peso se te había cargado al nacer era algo irreal e idílico. Cada acto conlleva una consecuencia y cada inacción conlleva, de todas maneras, una consecuencia, no se sabe cuál será peor; pero si se sabe que cada uno es el autor de nuestra propia historia y hacer de uno mismo el villano, el héroe u otra cosa depende de nuestras acciones.

Y Draco sentía que cada paso que daba era para convertirse en el villano y lo peor era que se alimentaba de la luz brillante que irradiaba Aang, se alimentaba de los buenos actos que hacía el otro y eso lo hacía sentir como una basura. La única pregunta que quedaba hacer era ¿Cuánto tiempo? Cuánto tiempo resistiría eso antes de derrumbarse o cuánto tiempo necesitaría para terminar de corromperse, ninguna opción era de su agrado.

Se tapó son las sabanas hasta cubrirse completamente y se quedó en la esquina de la pared y en esa esquina se sintió rodeado. Rodeado por las obligaciones, las responsabilidades, las consecuencias y sobre todo rodeado y atrapado por el miedo, por el abrumador y asfixiante miedo.

_:_

Blaise se acercó con algo de duda a la mesa de Gryffindor, ahora estaba mejor pero eso no hacía que hable con el trio de oro, es más solo lo hacía con Hermione, de todas manera tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar.

-Buen día. Mione quería hablar contigo un momento.

-¡Blaise! Claro, no hay problema. ¿O si Harry?

-Pregúntale a Krum.

El chico soltó su respuesta enojado antes de jalar a su amigo fuera de la sala, tenía una prueba de Quidditch a la que ir ahora que era el capitán. Ron solo lo siguió muy nervioso sin lograr procesar nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Harry me dio a entender que cree que engaño a Viktor contigo y está furioso porque eso es "moralmente incorrecto". O eso dice entre líneas cuando en realidad grita que está celoso.

-Basta Mione, sabemos que eso no es cierto.

-Solo es idiota Blaise, ya verás que explota uno de estos días y todo se arregla.

-Ya quisiera que fuera tan simple –Blaise rodó los ojos antes de aumentar –Ten. Este es el… inicio de tus clases en control de elementos. Todo esto es teoría más detallada sobre todos los elementos de lo que te pude contar, figuras también están ilustradas y tendrás que ir aprendiéndolas. Una vez sepas la teoría y figuras básicas de cada elemento podremos hacer reuniones para entrenar las formas y ver si eres capaz de controlar algún elemento como tu teoría dicta.

-Es simple lógica Blaise, si ese es el origen de la magia actual se puede volver a él. Solo hay que descubrir qué es uno originalmente, antes de todos los cambios, alteraciones y mesclas que fueron forjadas en nuestra magia desde las varitas. Aunque dado a que no somos el Avatar supongo que solo podemos controlar un elemento, tú el fuego y yo… pues ya veremos.

Recibió las notas dándoles un rápido vistazo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a las pruebas de Gryffindor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Las pruebas de Quidditch para Gryffindor son hoy.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no voy a ir.

-Sí lo harás.

-No soy de Gryffindor y Harry me evita y mira enojado, tal vez aún más que a ti. ¿Por qué iría?

-Por eso exactamente –Hermione soltó con una sonrisa amplia –¿No crees que vale la pena ir a distraerlo y enojarlo aún más para que explote pronto?

-Sabes que no creo en esa teoría, solo logras que se enoje aún más contigo por lo de Viktor.

-Entonces tú no tienes nada que temer. Además ya arreglé lo de Viktor, el problema pronto dejará de existir.

Y sin más lo jaló hasta la cancha, con un suspiro Blaise se dejó llevar, enserio quería ver más a Harry.

El efecto fue inmediato, Harry miraba a cada momento la esquina donde se habían sentado Hermione y Blaise. Hermione leía pergaminos y le hacía preguntas a Blaise mientras él le respondía agachándose en los pergaminos de igual manera. Hablaban en susurros sin prestarle mucha atención a nada más. Sintió como si se hubiera tragado una piedra molestándole la garganta, aplastando su pecho y dejando una sensación desagradable de peso en su estómago. Estaba enojado y le era imposible pensar bien, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que habían alumnos de otras casas pasando la prueba hasta un tiempo después.

Hermione leía mientras veía a medias las pruebas, Harry no dejaba de lanzar miradas hacia ellos y Hermione sabía que Blaise lo había notado por como él igual lanzaba miradas mucho más disimuladas al pelinegro mientras tenía una mirada pensativa.

Finalmente llegó la última prueba que era de los guardianes. McLaggen y Ron eran los mejores, habían tapado cada uno los 5 tiros. Ahora harían nuevas pruebas hasta que uno de los dos fallase.

-Deberíamos ayudar a Ron cada vez se pone más nervioso.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-…Estaba pensando en un hechizo Confundus…

-No lo puedo creer. Granger, Hermione Granger en realidad propone hacer trampa en unas pruebas.

-¡No es trampa! Es… trabajo furtivo en equipo.

Soltó una risa mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-¡Oh cállate! Sólo es Quidditch.

Harry los vio a lo lejos y el enojo solo aumentó. Celos. Sentía celos y cada vez aumentaban más. Blaise se había declarado a él, no tenía por qué ir detrás de Hermione, y su supuesta amiga se atrevía a decir que él estaba mal al pensar que eran algo más que amigos. Sinceramente viéndolos así nadie pensaría lo contrario. Tuvieron que llamarle la atención varias veces antes de darse cuenta que las pruebas continuaban.

Blaise y Hermione esperaron el momento indicado y cuando nadie veía Blaise le dio una señal a Hermione y esta le lanzo un hechizo a McLaggen quien voló al lado contrario de donde estaba la Quaffle. Ron ganó el puesto.

-Es una pena, ni todos los hechizos de Confundus harían que pudiera volver a jugar para Slytherin.

-Tal vez no esos hechizos pero una poción multijugos y un hechizo para alterar la memoria podría hacerlo.

-No me tientes Mione, el Quidditch es realmente tentador y más si juego contra Harry.

-Bueno ya acabaron las pruebas, iremos a visitar a Hagrid ¿Vienes?

-No, creo que es más privado ya que tendrán que hablar de porque no escogieron cuidado de criaturas mágicas a seguir al contrario de Aang. No quiero meterme en eso, hazme un favor y tarda en analizar esas notas, tengo mucho trabajo a recuperar.

Se separaron y se fueron por caminos distintos. La visita a Hagrid había sido deprimente, les había echado en cara que Aang había seguido con la asignatura y lo hacía genial. Después de una larga discusión volvieron al castillo donde Harry se fue a su castigo con Snape evitando una reunión con Sluggorn y los demás. No sabía que pensar de eso. Esas reuniones les daban más tiempo a Hermione y Blaise para hablar a solas pero Harry tampoco quería ir, seguía enojado, además de que no soportaba al profesor de pociones.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno llegó un vociferador.

_"¡Herggmione, me enteré de todo! ¡No sabes cómo me siento ante todo esto! ¡Esto es simplemente increíble! ¡No creí que Blaise hiciera algo así y menos siendo mi amigo! _–Todos la miraban a ella y a Blaise Zabini, el otro chico parecía un poco perdido y Harry no sabía si alegrarse o deprimirse aún más por eso _–No tengo palabras… ¡No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto lo siento! Eres increíble y jamás pensé lograr que te fijaras en mí como persona más allá de todo lo de Quidditch ¡Sé que no debí ocultágtelo pero no sabía que hacer! ¡Y Blaise apareció para mí! _–Bueno ahora todos estaban confundidos _ –¡Lamento haberle pedido consejos a tus espaldas sobre información que dijiste con tus amigos para saber aún más sobre ti! No creí que terminaría diciéndotelo todo grecientemente, aunque ya era momento que lo supieras… ¡Deja de ignorarme Herggmione por favor o seguiré mandando vocifergadores! Te amo." _

Hubo un silenció en la sala mientras Hermione estaba roja y Blaise estaba pálido. Harry miraba con la boca abierta como si le costara procesar la información, recordó que Blaise le había dicho algo así pero en ese momento lo había descartado como información poco creíble. Pronto las charlas reanudaron entre muchos que envidiaban que Hermione recibiera vociferadores de Viktor Krum y otros a quienes les parecía muy tierno todo y otros que criticaban o comentaban la situación.

-¿Q-quieres decir que…?

-Esa noche en la sala de requerimientos me contó que me había estado espiando para Viktor. No sé qué escuchaste Harry o que crees que pasó. Pero sólo hablamos de eso y que debíamos reunirnos de nuevo para que me mostrara todas las cartas que se dieron sobre mi información, o bueno se lo exigí. Aunque Blaise quería que eso se mantuviera en secreto. Puede que haya estado enojada con ambos pero no quería que peleen en ninguna forma por esto. Blaise sabe cuánto quiero a Viktor y cuánto me quiere él y por eso nos ayudó o bueno ayudó a Viktor.

-¿E-eso es… todo?

-Sí. Bueno también necesita hablar de Aang y ahora mismo no tiene muchas personas con las cuales hablar. En si soy la única. Blaise no quiere hablar con Aang y parece que todo es resto está actuando de manera inmadura evitándolo quien sabe por qué. –Era obvio que se refería a Harry.

Este suspiró antes de golpearse la frente y lanzar otro suspiro y enterar su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Soy un idiota…

-En definitiva tienes razón. Blaise y yo jamás tendríamos algo. Yo amo a Viktor y Blaise… él también ama a otra persona por su cuenta y jamás traicionaría a esa persona.

-¿Q-quieres decir?...

-No quiero decir nada en especial Harry más de lo obvio. Ya era hora de que tuviera un amigo con un poco más de cerebro. Y si me disculpan, ahora me voy, tengo una carta que responder. –La chica se fue sin esperar respuesta.

_:_

¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas tan complicadas? Sentía algo parecido a cuando había tenido que buscar pareja para el baile de Navidad en cuarto año. Una vergüenza y falta de valor poco digna de la imagen Gryffindor, después de todo en realidad era Slytherin. Aun así, un Slytherin habría podido llevar la situación mejor y con más elegancia, Harry estaba seguro. Maldijo por lo bajo, había intentado hablar con Blaise pero al final siempre terminaba huyendo, incluso llegaba a programar las prácticas de Quidditch al mismo tiempo que las fiestas de Sluggorn.

Recordó el valor que había sentido la noche que los había visto juntos a Blaise y a Hermione charlando y como había desaparecido tan rápido. Y ahora tenía otro problema. Hermione estaba enojada con Harry por probar los hechizos del libro de pociones perteneciente al Príncipe Mestizo, el libro no tenía nada de malo, incluso habían hecho que Aang lo investigara y ver si sentía esa misma mala energía que había sentido con el diario en segundo año pero no había nada. Para su gusto Blaise parecía no estar de acuerdo con Hermione, los había escuchado hablar y el chico solo había dicho que se debía tener cuidado pero tampoco era para evitarlo ya que podía ser útil.

Octubre y la primera salida a Hogsmade llegó, esta vez sí le pareció descuidado su acto de usar un hechizo del Príncipe con Ron pero en su defensa había sido un accidente además no había sido nada grave. Levicorpus solo colgaba a la persona del tobillo y había visto a su padre hacerlo a Snape cuando había visto las memorias de su profesor. Aun si su padre no pudiera ser el Príncipe ya que no era mestizo no le parecía algo malo.

De algo si estaba seguro, era hora de arreglar todo.

-Mione, deja de reñirme un segundo y hazme un favor. –suplicó Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Obliga a Blaise a ir con nosotros a Hogsmade ya es mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos.

-¡Sí! Hasta ahora no entiendo por qué se alejó de nosotros. Extraño que me ayude con pociones.

-¡Ron! Bueno me alegra que esa riña sin sentido se termine aunque tardas demasiado Harry, lo llevaré. –Hermione fue por el chico dejándolos solos.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea algo que solo ella entienda.

-Mujeres… -Ron negó con la cabeza mientras Harry se avergonzaba por no poderle decir nada a Ron, primero quería aclarar todo con Blaise.

Se encontraron en la entrada al pueblo y fueron a Honeyduke tratando de evitar el frio. Allí Hermione logró alejar a Ron pero la tienda estaba tan llena que para Harry era imposible entablar una charla seria. Blaise lo miraba expectante, casi retándolo con la mirada a que se anime. Cada minuto Blaise se estresaba más ante la anticipación o el miedo de lo que el pelinegro diría mientras Harry se desanimaba más a hacerlo.

-Vamos a las tres escobas Mione, es imposible que diga algo aquí.

Pero en la tienda sucedió algo que dejó el tema de Blaise de lado por el momento. Descubrir que Mundungus robaba reliquias de la familia Black era injuriante. Harry se pasó el resto del tiempo protestando contra él mientras tomaban cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Ni siquiera pasó 1 año!

-Lo sé Harry pero no podemos-…

-¡Mione! No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a Dumbledore? –Miró a Blaise y abrió los ojos.

-¡Tienes razón! Puede que él logre hacer algo como… expulsarlo de la casa o algo.

Con la idea de poder hacer algo Harry se tranquilizó y Blaise se alegró de haber sido él quien lo propusiera. Decidieron volver al castillo para huir el frio. Todo iba normal, Hermione caminaba 10 pasos más adelante explicándole algo a Ron para un ensayo de Herbología. Harry iba detrás con Blaise en silencio. Blaise se dio cuenta que fuera lo que fuera a decir ya no lo haría de no ser obligado a hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el valiente? Tomó aire profundamente.

-Tenía la ligera impresión que querías decirme algo. –Harry se sobresaltó.

-Eh… ¿D-de qué hablas?

-Me andas mirando todo el día, abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua, acercándote y luego alejándote y finalmente, pero no menos importante… Mione me dijo que querías hablar de algo conmigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No tenía derecho a decírtelo!

-Y no lo hizo, solo quería una confirmación tuya sobre el hecho.

Harry se detuvo, lo miró con la boca abierta sin saber que decir antes de sonrojarse. Molestia se mostraba en su cara mientras que la sorpresa desaparecía. Era una pena pero la única manera de sacar pensamientos completos y sentimientos de Harry era enojarlo. O al menos el método más rápido.

-Yo… ¡Lo que haya o no querido decirte ya no te importa!

-Oh vamos Harry, es obvio que estás enojado conmigo por alguna razón.

-Tal vez sea porque estás actuando como un jodido idiota.

-O tal vez sea porque tengo razón y en todo este viaje te arrepentiste y ya no quieres decirme nada. Que poco Gryffindor.

-¡No eres quien para acusarme de ser poco Gryffindor! Eres una serpiente.

-Aún así fui yo quien sacó el valor para iniciar esta conversación

Harry se volvió a quedar sin palabras con una mano en el aire sin tener una buena respuesta.

De repente el rostro de Blaise se suavizó y dejó a relucir algo que se parecía mucho al miedo. Se acercó un poco, tomó la mano que Harry había levantado antes girándolo hacia él.

-Harry… tú… ¿Me odias?

Su voz era un susurro suave y el miedo en él era sincero.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Respondió muy rápido. Blaise sonrió ante esto y se acercó un poco, podía escuchar una discusión entre dos chicas pero poco le importaba.

-Tú sabes lo que yo siento, creo que quedó claro. ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes? –Harry lo miró mientras tragaba y se sonrojaba profundamente, Blaise también sentía sangre en su rostro pero al tener la piel más oscura no era tan evidente.

-Eh… P-pues yo… yo… -Miró a todos lados, Blaise se acercó más y obligó a que lo viera a los ojos –Yo… creo que sient-…

Y un grito lo calló. "¡Merlín, alguien me odia y me maldijo!" pensó Blaise totalmente exasperado por la interrupción. Al voltear vieron a Katie Bell elevarse y contorsionarse extrañamente mientras gritaba. Lo que siguió fue una confusión, Harry fue a buscar a alguien, él fue con la amiga de la chica que igual se desesperaba, lograron calmarla, Harry volvió con Hagrid quien bajó a Katie inconsciente del aire y llevaron un paquete con un collar suspendido en el aire sin tocarlo.

-¡F-fue Draco Malfoy profesora! –le dolía un poco acusarlo pero después de haber escuchado su charla con Aang era obvio que era un mortífago.

-Esa es una acusación muy seria señor Potter. Además eso no es posible. El Señor Malfoy estuvo toda la tarde conmigo terminando dos trabajos para Transfiguraciones junto con el señor Zabini.

No importaron las quejas al final Harry no podía probar que Draco Malfoy había hecho algo, y para empeorar las cosas Dumbledore no estaba en el castillo. Los 4 fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor especulando sobre el asunto. Una pequeña parte de Blaise quería defender a su antiguo mejor amigo pero simplemente no encontraba como hacerlo cuando ya había visto la actitud de su antiguo amigo y pensaba en aquello que él ocultaba. Se había rendido en el tema de Draco Malfoy. No se dijo nada de Aang.

-¿Pudieron hablar? –Blaise suspiró.

-No Mione. El niño estrella es demasiado requerido por el mundo para tener suficiente tiempo para una conversación inútil.

-Pero Blaise-…

-Ya basta… déjalo. Tiene demasiado en que pensar y yo también, simplemente es algo que no se puede, jamás se pudo. Necesito ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

Blaise volteo y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario la cabeza amenazaba con explotarle de ira, dolor, estrés, falta sueño, tal vez el inicio de un resfriado y una indudable migraña. La chica no lo detuvo pero alcanzó a sus otros amigos.

Harry la vio formulando una pregunta en silencio cuando se dio cuenta, Blaise no estaba con ella, él ya no estaba.

-Valor y lealtad se guardan en el corazón –Dijo Ron perezosamente.

-Lo mismo digo –La Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado al escuchar la contraseña.

-¿Dónde está Blaise? –Harry había detenido a Hermione en la puerta.

-Se fue. Dijo que t-… ¡Harry! –Pero Harry ya se había ido después de escuchar la primera parte. Hermione soltó una ligera sonrisa, tal vez no era un caso perdido después de todo y cerró el retrato detrás de ella.

Corrió sin saber exactamente hacia donde buscándolo con la mirada, cuando lo vio, estaba bajando las escaleras. Se apresuró antes de que estas decidieran cambiar de sentido y dijo en voz alta cuando ya estaba cerca.

-¿Quién es él que está huyendo ahora? –Blaise dio un pequeño salto antes de voltearse para verlo.

.

.

.

.

Mañana vuelven a iniciar mis parciales asi que volveré a desaparecer un tiempo, probablemente hasta mediados de Diciembre. No sé lidiar con berrinches adolecentes, extraño que mis personajes sean niños xD. Espero que el conflicto de Harry fuera satisfactorio y conforme a como reaccionaría...

¡Gracias por tu nuevo review Akane Kinomoto! :D Sí, estuve pensando un buen tiempo por lo que lucharía Aang y como llegaría a esa conclusión. Y me pareció que solo no pensaría en una nueva visión pero tendría que hacerlo alguien que estuviera enredado entre los dos bandos. Eso dejaba a Snape, Draco y Blaise. Pero no veo a Snape dandole clases de ideología guvernamental, Blaise no le dice muchas cosas y Draco es... una buena opción, una buena manera de acercarse más a Aang aunque sea su "misión". Además al leer me parece que con cada libro se muestra que no está de acuerdo con ningun lado exactamente.

Tomaré muy en cuenta tu visión para el control de los elementos del trio de gryffindor, después de todo yo iba a lanzar un dado de 8 lados para ver que serían xD. Eso porque no hay algo muy especifico que los defina realmente en la serie Avatar, todos tienen diferente personalidad a pesar del elemento que controlan. Me agrada la idea de pensarlo mejor y no dejarlo a la suerte xD

Gracias por la suerte y bueno comparto tus sentimientos hacia la escuela... quiero que acabe el año.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 35: "Los 8"**

-¿Quién es él que está huyendo ahora? –Blaise dio un pequeño salto antes de voltearse para verlo.

-¿Harry?

-¿Quién más? –Blaise gruñó en frustración.

-Realmente, realmente, no soy físicamente capaz de seguir pensando en los planes de Malfoy así q-…

-No vine por eso. Creí que teníamos una conversación que terminar –Blaise lo miró sorprendido.

-Claro… Si esta vez si te animas a hablar.

-Cállate Zabini yo soy el Gryffindor aquí. –Los dos sonrieron un poco. Blaise quiso que hablara rápidamente antes de que el castillo se derrumbara o pasara algo como siempre, al parecer Harry pensó lo mismo porque dijo.

-Sabes qué, vamos a la sala de requerimientos allí podremos hablar sin que pase algo inesperado.

Lo tomó de la mano y antes de que pudiera reaccionar corrió. Blaise miró la mano del otro agarrándolo con un nudo creciendo en su estomago. No quería hacerse ningún tipo de ilusiones. Siempre era lo mejor esperar lo peor, así si pasaba algo bueno lo disfrutaba y si pasaba algo malo ya lo veía venir y estaba preparado. Pero ver como esa mano se enlazaba con la suya de manera tan perfecta lo afectaba, intentó tragar pero parecía que su garganta estaba cerrada, de todas maneras no tenía nada que tragar, tenía la boca seca.

Harry pensó en qué decir mientras corría hacia el séptimo piso, las cosas que habían pasado eran estresantes para todos, era como si no le dejaran tener una vida más allá de ese destino para el cual se le había trazado. No quería ser pesimista pero sentía que el final se acercaba, poco a poco, con cada día, cada mes, cada año y cada evento inexplicable y peligroso a su alrededor. Había pasado de no ser nadie a ser un salvador pero jamás había sido él, no había podido ser solo Harry. Siempre había algo que planear, algo en lo que pensar, algo de lo cual preocuparse pero él no había tenido mucho que arriesgar, no al inicio al menos. Ahora tenía mucho que arriesgar y mucho que querer, se dio cuenta que el egoísmo por el que había actuado antes era temor. No quería temer, quería disfrutar, quería poder amar porque aún si siempre sonaba estúpido eso era lo que lo ayudaba a avanzar y enfrentarse a Voldemort. Él lo quería y no había razón por la cual ponerle condiciones a eso, ya era suficiente.

Llegó, pasó delante de la pared 3 rápidas veces y una puerta apareció. Cuando entró no pudo evitar soltar una risa entre nerviosa y exasperada ante la apariencia del cuarto. Había querido un lugar en el cual hablar con Blaise decirle todo, confesarlo todo pero no esperaba que la réplica de una sala de terapia psicológica que había visto en la televisión apareciese, con el sillón en el cual echarse y la silla al lado entre otras cosas.

Botó la silla a un lado y se sentó con Blaise en el sofá antes de tranquilizarse y respirar. Cuando lo vio parecía pálido.

-Blaise… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, todo genial. Harry… ¿Por qué me jalaste hasta aquí?

-Para hablar.

…

…

…

-...puedes empezar a hacerlo. –Harry se levantó y empezó a caminar, Blaise lo observó temeroso de que Harry se fuera corriendo como lo hizo con Cho.

-Mira… Voldemort ha vuelto –ese no era un buen inicio –La guerra pronto iniciará, se supone que yo tengo que salvar al mundo y estoy… en lecciones especiales con Dumbledore. No… puedo ser egoísta ahora. –Harry se detuvo delante suyo mientras miraba el suelo. –Sé que has sacrificado y arriesgas mucho al estar cerca mío pero esto no puede ser ahora ¡Él te utilizará tal como utilizó a Sirius! Blaise yo no-

-Harry. ¡No! Mira yo… no te estoy pidiendo algo. –Se levantó y le tomó una mano -Ahora mismo tienes muchas cosas como para que yo te aumente más cosas. Mi objetivo no es forzarte a algo, no sé qué parte te hizo creer eso Harry, pero no. Aun… aun si quiero que estés a mi lado como algo más que un amigo sé que no puedes… Merlín… ni siquiera sé si lo quieres.

Blaise había desviado su mirada al final mientras soltaba su mano. Harry volvió a tomar esa mano que se sentía tan cálida en la suya y lo miró.

-Estamos entrando a una guerra Blaise. Yo no te quiero arriesgar más de lo que ya estás, pero tampoco quiero perder algo que no creí que pudiera tener. No tengo libertad sobre mi imagen ante el mundo mágico, no tengo libertad de jugar y vivir despreocupadamente, no tengo libertad de vivir siquiera en una casa donde no me odien, y hasta ahora creí que ni siquiera tenía la libertad de sentir esto por alguien inesperado, un sangre pura, un Slytherin, un hombre.

Blaise lo miró abriendo los ojos, se aceró un poco aunque ya estaban más cerca de lo que estarían amigos sin invadir el espacio personal del otro. No iba a hacer nada, aún, necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba escuchar las palabras para saber que no estaba forzando algo.

-Puede que tenga mucho que hacer y tenga las expectativas del mundo mágico encima mío pero todo este tiempo me di cuenta de cuánto te extraño, cuánto significas para mí ya que tu presencia me tranquiliza… Me gustas, en algún momento de todo esto tú empezaste a crear un espacio en mi mente, en mi… dentro mío sólo para ti. Y aunque todo esto fue demasiado confuso para mí ya no puedo seguir sintiendo enojo hacia Hermione cuando ella no hizo nada, no puedo seguir pensando que esto es una amistad perfecta porque no lo es… no lo es si no puedo soportar que no estés a mi lado cuando tú lo quieres y yo me alejo sin razón. Simplemente esta negación ya resulta ridícula Blaise, me gustas mucho. –Blaise sonrió brillantemente.

-Ese es el valor y sinceridad Gryffindor que tanto esperaba.

Harry soltó una ligera risa antes de que Blaise avanzara más y sus labios se juntaran, Harry rápidamente dejó de estar tenso. Blaise llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Harry paseándola por el cuello hasta su oreja. Sintió las manos de Harry en su espalda aferrándose a su túnica. Atrajo a Harry más con la mano en la nuca del otro, paseo sus dedos por la nuca del otro mientras lo atraía y un gruñido vibró en la boca de Harry. Con su otra mano tomó el mentón de Harry y con su dedo pulgar acarició el labio inferior del otro creando un acceso para profundizar el beso.

Harry abrió la boca permitiendo el acceso y gustosamente comenzó a besarlo atrayéndolo a su vez de manera imposible con sus brazos aún alrededor de la espalda de Blaise. Se dio cuenta de que había querido hacer eso desde hacer meses, tal vez años.

Y la migraña desapareció, las preocupaciones y todo ese jodido destino pareció esfumarse por el momento. El interior de la boca del ojiverde era refrescante, sentir la vibración que Harry emitía a momentos no hacía más que encenderlo, sentir la lengua del otro lo perdía en un mar de emociones y estaba seguro que él también gemía en la boca del otro. Los dos estaban perdidos en el momento disfrutando eso que habían evitado varias veces.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente y Harry vio las pupilas de Blaise totalmente dilatadas mientras recuperaban el aliento. Un estremeciendo lo recorrió al ver esos ojos que parecían haberse oscurecido con el beso.

-Sal conmigo. –Harry dijo de repente, Blaise se sorprendió y retrocedió un paso, su pie chocó contra el borde del sillón y cayó sentado. –No era la respuesta que esperaba. –Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero parecía algo triste. Blaise se levantó sonriendo a su vez.

-Solo caí de nuevo ante ti, parece que tienes ese efecto en mí. Pero que no se te suban los humos Potter. –Los dos sonrieron –Y sí. Si es lo que quieres no me opondría ni a punta de varita.

Le dio un beso ligero, sin profundizarlo y no muy largo antes de separarse.

-Deberíamos irnos, el toque de queda ya inició. –Harry miró la puerta al hablar.

-Hay cosas mucho más interesantes a hacer que volver a estas horas. –Harry enrojeció. –Podríamos terminar tu ensayo de Transfiguración por ejemplo.

-Oh… el ensayo, sí… -Harry parecía incomodo y Blaise se estaba divirtiendo.

-Al menos que se te ocurra algo más, claro.

-Volver y dormir. Vámonos. –Harry cambió abruptamente su comportamiento.

Harry lo tomó de la mano antes de dirigirse a la salida. Harry lo acompaño hasta su sala común tapándose ambos con la capa de invisibilidad, durante todo el camino ignoró las preguntas de Blaise. Llegaron a la puerta y Blaise estaba nuevamente irritado y preocupado por el comportamiento del pelinegro.

-¿Me vas a explicar por qué el cambio de humor? ¿Te arrepentiste?

-¡No! Blaise… no. Todo lo que dije es cierto y sigue siendo cierto pero hay cosas que… debo aclarar antes.

-¿Antes de qué? –Blaise estaba honestamente perdido.

-Nada. Recuérdame mañana que debo contarte sobre las lecciones con Dumbledore.

-…Está bien, nos vemos en el desayuno. –Sonaba más como pregunta.

-Sí. –Harry pareció dudar un segundo pero se acercó a Blaise y volvió a besarlo. –Nos vemos mañana.

_:_

Hermione le dijo a Ron que Harry había olvidado decirle algo a Blaise y que volvería más tarde.

-Tal vez debería ir con ellos. Hace tiempo que no habló bien con Blaise y…

-Si tienes tiempo libre podemos adelantar la tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-La verdad tengo mucho que hacer. –Dijo rápidamente mientras retrocedía –ya sabes, cosas urgentes que debo… ir a mi cuarto por Quidditch. –No le importó que lo dicho no tuviera sentido sentido.

Ron corrió escaleras arriba y Hermione sólo soltó una risa, no lo obligaría, aún. Tenían una semana para la asignatura. Vio a Neville en una esquina con libros y pensó algo que no había considerado antes.

¿Qué tan aceptadas eran las relaciones homosexuales en el mundo mágico?

Fue hacia Neville dudando, Blaise nunca había dado señales de que fuera algo malo pero… su madre había sido muy liberal y Blaise no tomaba como algo importante la opinión de los demás al menos que tuviera que utilizarlas de alguna manera.

-Hola Nev.

-¡Hermione! ¿Ocurre algo?

-No es sólo que… tenía una duda sobre la sociedad mágica y no sabía a quién preguntarle. –El chico entendió a qué se refería.

-¿Por qué no a Ron? Él también es sangre pura.

-Sí pero… no quiero hablar de esto aún con él. –Neville la miró confundido.

-Mira, Aang me comentó que en sus clases de estudios Muggle hablaron de la diferente visión sobre las cosas en los dos mundos, Muggle y mágico. Como las opiniones cambian. Desde entonces estuve investigando sobre diferentes aspectos y en muchos se parecían como el valor del oro y esas cosas de estatus social. Sin embargo hay un tema actual de discusión en el mundo Muggle sobre el cual no conseguí libros y no sé cuan apropiado sea preguntarle a Madame Pince.

Ahora parecía un poco asustado.

-¿Qué es lo que podría ser tan malo que no le puedes preguntar a ella?

-No es malo es… las relaciones homosexuales. Entre dos chicos o dos chicas. ¿Cómo se las toman en el mundo mágico?

Neville la miró sorprendido antes de frotarse las manos nerviosamente.

-Hermione… eso es… complicado.

-Entonces no son aceptadas. –Hermione soltó derrotada.

-¡No! Bueno no tanto… es complicado.

-¿Puedes explicarlo?

-Es que… no es algo "definitivo" es sólo algo temporal. –eso dejó totalmente confundida y ofendida a Hermione.

-¡¿Lo toman como una etapa?! ¡¿Una enfermedad acaso?!

-¡N-no es mi opinión! –se alejó un poco de ella y tomó aire –Mira, normalmente todo mago y toda bruja tiene la libertad de estar con quien quiera hasta el momento de formalizar algo, sobre todo la o el heredero de una familia. Este debe casarse con alguien de género contrario para tener hijos y continuar con el apellido, los otros hijos tienen más libertad pero aun así no existen los matrimonios entre dos magos o dos brujas.

-¿Entonces lo más importante siempre será la calidad de sangre de la persona?

-Sí. No creo que ningún mago vea como algo malo si una pareja del mismo sexo se hace evidente en Hogwarts pero a la larga si son sangre puras tendrán que separarse para casarse con sus prometidos y tener hijos para su familia… ¿Entiendes?

-Sí… gracias Nev. Tengo que terminar un trabajo, pero esta charla fue muy informativa, nos vemos más tarde.

Hermione volvió, recogió sus cosas y fue a su cuarto. Al parecer no había una opinión definida, todo dependía de la persona y la circunstancia. Aang era el mayor ante la vista de todos así que en ese punto Blaise estaba libre pero estaba Harry que si era el último Potter, aunque no tuviera familia que lo presionara estaban los demás que no aceptarían que el niño que vivió no tenga herederos y menos para que saliera con el hijo de una supuesta mortífaga aunque ahora se hablaba de ella como una víctima.

Complicado, como lo había dicho Neville. Pero nunca nada era fácil y menos con Harry, lo bueno era que él siempre luchaba.

_:_

Si se usaba una palabra para describir los siguientes días Harry hubiera dicho "tranquilo" pero demasiado tranquilo. Ron había creado una rabieta por lo de Blaise pero era más por ser el último en enterarse de todo y no por el hecho en sí lo que sorprendió un poco a Harry. Se había tranquilizado al saber que Aang no lo sabía aún y Blaise no pensaba decir nada por el momento, ya no hablaba con su supuesto hermano. Sólo Ron, Hermione y Viktor lo sabían y con eso ya eran varios. Habían decidido en silencio no hacerlo público, más por los riesgos que por las críticas.

Blaise se había mostrado interesado en los recuerdos que Dumbledore le mostraba a Harry y aunque había odiado admitirlo tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Hermione en que el Director seguramente tenía una razón muy válida para mostrarle todo eso.

La siguiente sección sólo había mostrado como Merope había vendido el medallón en desesperación y la primera visita de Dumbledore al orfanato, cuando había ido a decirle a Tom que era mago, que estaba invitado a Hogwarts y que los robos no eran admitidos en la escuela. Aun si era ilógico todo parecía tener un destino, algo a entender. Harry prefirió no decirle nada a Dumbledore sobre Blaise.

Finalmente llegó Halloween. La escuela entera estaba esperando ese día como cada año, parecían olvidar que cosas malas habían pasado en casi todos los Halloweens que Harry pasó en el castillo… Todo inicio en el desayuno.

-¡Por la sangre de Merlín! ¡Harry debes ver esto!

Habían ido a desayunar y como siempre las lechuzas habían llegado con el correo. Como siempre Hermione había sido la primera en abrir su edición del Profeta, incluso antes de los profesores. Así que cuando la chica soltó un grito ahogado alarmada varios se lanzaron a abrir su propia edición. Blaise se escurrió fuera del borde de la mesa de Slytherin y fue hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor. Fue lo más rápido que pudo pero aun así escuchó varias maldiciones y gritos en su camino. De reojo vio que incluso Dumbledore miraba el periódico con el seño fruncido pareciendo muy preocupado. Apresuró el paso y cuando llegó donde los demás todos miraban preocupados. Hermione había vuelto a tomar el periódico para leerlo en voz alta.

-…ministerio fracasó en su intento de comunicarse…

**El mundo mágico entra en caos ¿Aliados de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?**

_Como ya se sabe Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha estado atacando vecindarios Muggles y asesinando sin interesarse sobre la secrecía de los magos. El ministro junto con el departamento de aurores había estado intentando controlar la situación con el ministro Muggle para evitar que los aurores del mundo Muggle conocidos como "Policías" interfieran en estos asuntos. Lastimosamente estos esfuerzos se han vuelto cada vez más difíciles._

_Hace dos días, el 29 de Octubre, Mortífagos atacaron en pleno centro Muggle a varios Muggles matando a 15 y dejando varios heridos. Ni todo el hospital de San Mungo pudo controlar a los testigos. El ministro Muggle dijo alarmado "¡No es un secreto! Policías investigan, la ONU (una especie de organización política importante Muggle) pidió una reunión para explicar los ataques, las fotografías y videos (imágenes Muggles que se mueven de algo que vieron) ya están fuera. Y menos ahora que sucedió lo mismo en Rusia, Estados Unidos, Argentina, China y otros países."_

_Esta revelación hizo que los aurores se comunicaran con los ministerios exteriores los cuales efectivamente anunciaron 8 ataques a gran escala con demasiados testigos. Estos en Argentina, Estados Unidos, España, África del Sur, China, Rusia y Australia. Algunos de esos ministerios ni siquiera tenían la capacidad para encubrir todo de los Muggles, ni siquiera a pequeña escala._

_Es obvio que el ministerio de magia ha perdido el control y ahora la comunidad mágica se pregunta en justificado horror si acaso Quién-Ustedes-Saben consiguió aliados que, por los informes, son peligrosamente poderosos. La identidad de estos otros magos aun es desconocida. El ministro se mostró especialmente tenso ante la pregunta, no desean revelar información, sin embargo, se pudieron conseguir fotografías de ellos por cámaras Muggles, lo que sólo inquieta más al mundo mágico. Nuestra secrecía a terminado ¿Qué medidas serán tomadas?_

Bajo del articulo se veían dos fotos y en las siguientes páginas estaban las restantes. Blaise se tensó, la primera mostraba a un hombre con rostro duro, pelo claro y un gran abrigo que podía notarse era de piel de dragón junto con toda su vestimenta, dos personas volaban agitándose sin poder hacer nada y otros corrían alejándose y gritando. El hombre que aparentaba 45 años apuntó su varita a una pared y uno de los hombres se retorció mientras heridas aparecían y con su sangre apareció en la pared **LONDRES PAGARA POR SU OFENSA.** En el borde de la fotografía decía _"Moscú, Rusia. 5 de Octubre"._

En la segunda vio a una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, cerca de 33 años, su cabello negro iba hasta sus rodillas y vestía una camisa blanca con un pantalón claro. Esta estaba parada sobre un coche Muggle, las ventanas de este estaban rotas y el interior parecía estar manchado, un cuerpo se podía ver dentro, está sonreía con un cigarrillo en la boca mientras lanzaba un hechizo que le cortaba toda la espalda a una mujer con uniforme extraño que se había lanzado hacia ella para atacarla, como en la otra imagen todos corrían excepto otras personas con ese mismo uniforme que la miraban con miedo apuntándole con cosas raras. De la misma manera al borde decía _"Rio de la Plata, Argentina. 15 de Octubre"._

Pasaron de página y vieron otra. Un chico de piel morena que parecía estar por sus 15 estaba sentado sobre 4 cuerpos, era imposible notar su ropa ya que este se estaba frotando con la sangre fresca de las víctimas bajo él. Su pelo caía en ondas oscuras hasta sus hombros y su sonrisa era arrogante y sobre confiada. Detrás de él una mujer que aparentaba 26 años lo abrazaba mientras lamía un poco de la sangre, ella tenía el pelo claro hasta media espalda. Al borde decía _"Valencia, España. 18 de Octubre"._

La siguiente, un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años extremadamente flaco con notorias ojeras que atacaba a una familia. Los padres intentaban defender a sus hijos pero dos rayos salieron de la varita y los padres cayeron muertos. Los niños lloraban y gritaban y desaparecían en el aire mientras el hombre reía desapareciendo a su vez. _"Brisbane, Australia. 20 de Octubre"_

Mujer, apariencia de 23 años, pelo corto y claro, piel morena con una túnica destrozada, esta sonreía brillantemente. Detrás de ella fuegos artificiales explotaban escribiendo **SOY UNA BRUJA Y UNA DE LOS 8** en el cielo mientras varios Muggles flotaban sobre un acantilado. _"Las Vegas, Estados Unidos. 21 de Octubre"_

Mujer, aparentemente 70 años, pelo blanco en un elegante moño sujeto con un adorno que llevaba una piedra oscura bastante grande, vestía un Quipao largo perfectamente arreglado, todo en ella gritaba nobleza, su piel clara y suave pero con rasgos duros y firmes. Miraba con repulsión a todos mientras un edificio se quemaba detrás de ella. Cerraba las puertas y ventanas mientras enfrentaba aurores con una agilidad que resultaba sorprendente. _"Chengdu, China. 23 de Octubre"_

Hombre al parecer de unos 35 años, piel oscura con pelo corto, semi ondulado. Tenía un físico excepcional que se mostraba mientras ahorcaba a un hombre con una mano y se defendía agitando su varita con la otra mano. Sus ojos parecían brillar en excitación. _"Durban, Sud África. 26 de Octubre"_

El resto del Profeta parecía estar atribuido especialmente a un debate de salir a los ojos de los Muggles o tomar represalias contra ellos.

-¡Esto es horrible! –Hermione exclamó, todos estaban de acuerdo.

Los rumores iniciaron, qué se iba a hacer, qué pasaría ahora, todo eso pasaba por las mentes de los alumnos y de los profesores.

-¡Los Muggles serán aplastados si Quien-Ustedes-Saben no es detenido!

-No lo sé Ron… -Hermione se mordió el labio.

-¿A qué te refieres? Tenemos magia.

-No te ofendas Ron pero… la sociedad mágica está estancada. Puede que los Muggles no tengan magia, pero tienen tecnología… y eso es algo totalmente desconocido para los magos. E incluso me atrevería a decir lo mismo de todos aquellos que entran al mundo mágico desde los 11 sin saber más de la realidad Muggle.

-¿…De qué hablas Mione?

-Ustedes no son los únicos que hacen guerras Ron. El mundo Muggle está constantemente en guerra y no hace muchos años salimos de la segunda más grande.

-Pero eso no debería cambiar nada ¿o sí? –Harry parecía confundido y Hermione no se sorprendió. Dudaba que Harry hubiera estudiado mucho, un poco o nada sobre guerras en el mundo Muggle.

-Tardaría años en explicarlo Harry, te daré un libro de historia Muggle. Esto va más allá de la magia y es muy malo.

El ambiente cambió en la escuela se podía notar la diferencia. Los ataques eran recurrentes, ya no tan brutales como los de la primera noticia pero con una clara intención de mostrarse. Aang había intentado hablar con Blaise pero era imposible.

Agobiado. Era como se sentía, totalmente agobiado. Cada vez que veía una noticia con esos ataques sentía una culpa y dolor inexplicable, no sabía quiénes eran pero sabía que estaban haciendo un daño más allá de lo que se decía en el Profeta. Draco estaba, él siempre estaba ahí pero… no era suficiente, quería la verdad, quería saber todo. Tenía el apoyo de Draco, no se quejaba sobre eso, nada lo hacía más feliz que ver como de vez en cuando el rubio sonreía para él, pero era difícil. Era difícil vivir una vida en la que sientes que no encajas totalmente. Era el futuro para el que se preparaba, pero algo le decía que en el pasado había algo más, ese pasado lo ataba por alguna razón aunque estaba borrado de su mente ¿no lo había dicho ya su hermano? Había entrado en crisis por todo lo que pasaba, esa presión sin razón conocida.

_:_

Dumbledore volvió a ver la imagen de la mujer asiática de avanzada edad con su elegante traje y su adorno en el pelo. Era ella, Nicolas y él la abrían reconocido en cualquier lugar, pero verla a ella en el periódico de esa manera, con esa apariencia… parpadeo un par de veces y se levantó. Todo era improbable, todo parecía irreal, pero varias cosas lo eran, algunas más que otras y nada decía que las historias fantásticas no tenían un origen real y sabía con quien hablar. El Señor Lovegood siempre se sentiría alegre a la hora de contar sobre leyendas, cosas irreales y ahora mostraría la utilidad de todo eso.

De manera totalmente anti climática, invitaciones para la fiesta de Sluggorn se repartieron, en Navidad se haría otra fiesta y Hermione tuvo que rechazarla. Se iría a Bulgaria en Navidad con sus padres, Viktor la esperaba y Hermione quería alejarlos de Londres aun si los ataques continuaban en todo el mundo.

Era extraño, Hermione había empezado a recibir el periódico Muggle de sus padres pero no había nada relevante. Era como si los Muggles lo supieran pero no supieran dónde atacar o qué atacar exactamente, reuniones de líderes mundiales se anunciaban en cada edición y fuerzas policiales especiales se estaban mostrando más activas pero el contra ataque aun no iniciaba o al menos no decía eso en los periódicos. Tenía que convencer a sus padres de que no la sacaran de Hogwarts.

El primer partido de Quidditch llegó poniendo a prueba al nuevo equipo de Gryffindor, Draco no iba a jugar, había visto a Aang correr sin decirle nada a nadie. ¿Cómo se lo preguntaría? A estas alturas ni siquiera sabía cómo hablarle. Si el plan era alejarlos había funcionado a la perfección porque del buen humor de Aang no quedaba mucho mientras ojeras parecían más y más notorias. Uno no podía saber quien estaba peor o Draco o Aang.

-¡Júralo Draco, júralo! Harry está seguro que eres tú y no veo una oposición en los otros. ¡Dime que no lastimaste a Katie!

-¡Yo no le di ese collar Aang! Estaba contigo ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?

-¡No lo sé!... Sólo… no lo sé Draco. Todo está mal. Voldemort ha vuelto, Sirius ha muerto, mi madre ha muerto, Blaise se niega a hablarme porque cree que esto es un insulto a la memoria de mi madre y, la verdad, no sé si lo es o no, además tu misión es algo que te deprime y de lo que no puedes hablar, ahora atacan a Katie y esos extraños ataques que ocurren en todo el mundo… -Draco fue hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros.

-No tienes por qué cargar con lo mío también Aang. Vuelve con tus amigos, yo debo hacer esto, no tengo opción pero tú sí. Sé que no has podido dormir bien estos últimos días y sé que quieres hablar con Blaise de demasiadas cosas pero jamás lo harás si estás aquí. A veces hay que dejar de lado algo para obtener otra cosa.

-Entonces lo dejo Draco, dejo el sueño, dejo a mi hermano y dejo esa verdad, pero no me iré. Estaré contigo, tú eres quien me necesita y yo te necesito más de lo que te imaginas así que no pienso irme, ya te lo había dicho a inicio de año.

Draco retrocedió hasta la pared y soltó un gemido, se odiaba, se odiaba con toda el alma. Y se odio aun más cuando Aang fue delante suyo y lo atrajo hacia él abrazándolo. La seguridad de las palabras del Avatar se sentía como un cuchillo que lo desgarraba y sanaba al mismo tiempo.

-Estúpido y leal Hufflepuff… -Draco le devolvió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Aang.

_:_

El partido significó la primera victoria de Gryffindor y el inicio de la relación entre Lavender Brown y Ron. A Hermione no le agradaba mucho la idea, tal como le había dicho a Harry no creía que el sentimiento fuera sincero pero era más por la fama que habían ganado todos después de ir al ministerio en su quinto año escolar. No le dijo a Ron sobre su sospecha y Harry tampoco lo hizo.

\- A propósito de las clases, sé que leíste todo lo que te di pero iniciaremos en un mes, después de las vacaciones y cuando todo se estabilice un poco. Si tu teoría resulta ser cierta podría enseñarle a Harry y Ron pero primero quiero ver si tú lo logras.

-Podemos usar la sala de requerimientos. La lógica indica que va a funcionar no entiendo por qué no quieres decirles aún de las clases.

-Porque no es algo totalmente seguro. Ahora ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

-Bien. Debes tener cuidado con Harry, Blaise.

-¿A qué te refieres Mione?

-Escuché a algunas chicas que planean luchar por él. –él sólo bufó.

-Pueden intentarlo. –Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No piensan luchar limpio Blaise usarán pociones de amor. –Blaise la miró abriendo los ojos.

-¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Quiénes son las que quieren envenenarlo?!

-Romilda Vane y su grupo. Blaise… Aang también está en la misma situación. Harry está llevando a Luna para evitar que hagan algo pero Aang no está llevando a nadie, ni siquiera es seguro que vaya. También van por él. Sé que no están en los mejores términos pero creo que deberías hablar con él.

-¿Nadie me quiere envenenar a mi? Me siento realmente ofendido.

-Te tienen miedo, no se atreven. Y no me cambies el tema, tú te puedes cuidar solo pero si alguien le invita algo a Aang lo comerá sin pensarlo ni una sola vez.

-Hermione…

-Sabes que debes hablar con él. Se merece la verdad. Tú hiciste todo lo posible por él pero ahora él debe tomar sus propias decisiones. –El otro lanzó un largo suspiro que duró hasta acabar su aire.

-Está bien… hablaré con él.

Y lo hizo. Habló con él al día siguiente pero no tenia porque obedecer las "órdenes" de la chica y dar toda la información.

-Dime qué estás haciendo Aang.

-Hermano-

-No me digas "hermano" hasta no responderme esto Aang. –Aang pareció enojarse un poco.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Zabini?

-Se sacrificó por nosotros. Lo hizo, pero tú estás… estás ayudando a uno de ellos.

-¡Draco no es un mortífago! ¡No lo acuses por sus padres!

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que él no es uno de ellos? ¿Cómo se supone que yo crea en que tú no te unirás a ellos? –Aang explotó.

-¡Confianza! ¡Yo confío en Draco! Confío en él totalmente ¡Con mi vida!

Blaise lo miró duramente.

-Pues yo no, él rompió la confianza que yo le tenía y si tú estarás con él no puedo confiar en ti. No voy a ayudarte más. Toma.

Blaise sacó un cuaderno de su mochila, ahí estaban todos sus apuntes sobre el mundo espiritual. Lo que se suponía que era, lo que significaba, cada cosa que había averiguado sin saber si era verdad. Y dentro también estaban las instrucciones reescritas del Gurú que había leído en la biblioteca claro que evitando mencionar la parte del Avatar.

-Se supone que esto es lo último que debes aprender, con esto dominarás el estado cuando tus tatuajes brillan. No pienso ayudar más. Si quieres saber la verdad averíguala por tus medios, si quieres aprender más hazlo por tu cuenta. Adiós Aang, al menos no tenemos que volver a una misma casa los dos de nuevo.

-¡Bien! ¡No te necesito! –Aang gritó y un muro de piedra creció dividiendo ese corredor y a los dos.

-…No le dije de Romina… ¡Demonios! –Blaise se tapó el rostro y se apoyó en el nuevo muro. Sentía un nudo en la garganta además de sentir que acababa de traicionar a su hermano. Se sentía mal.

.

.

.

.

¡Volví! Y me encontré con **3 reviews**! Fue genial! Gracias! 3 la parte entre Blaise y Harry fue taaaan difícil no logro las partes sensibles de la historia sin sentirme totalmente OOC pero bueno.

Primero: Gracias por tu nuevo review Akane Kinomoto me alegra que comentes tan seguido! :D Me alegra que te guste la decisión de cambiarle pareja a Hermione nunca me gustó que se quede con Ron. jajajaj si se nota que te gusta calificar de idiota xD pero Draco se lo merece por demás xD. Gracias por pasarme la parte del dialogo de Iroh lo usaré para no escoger al azar :D

Segundo: Gracias por tu review Mask Love! Pues... sobre los comentarios la verdad es que me alegra recibir comentarios, me alegra mucho. Pero primero escribo para mi, soy la primera en darme comentarios malos y buenos no pararía una historia por los comentarios porque aunque me alegran mucho, muuucho nada me alegra más que escribir una parte y emocionarme como loca o llorar mientras escribo en otras partes xD Cada review es preciado y verlos me emociona y saber que aunque sea 1 persona lo está esperando me anima por demás a subir un nuevo capitulo. Sabía que no tendría muchos comentarios porque era un fic en español, en los cuales no comentan mucho y más aún era un crossover no muy popular, y era yaoi. Pero al inicio siempre basto con que yo me emocionara hasta que la primera persona especial me dejara un hermoso comentario. Gracias por lo tu comentario me alegro mucho! Y por proponerme tu ayuda, es más que preciada. Mi principal duda sería... ¿Cómo evitar que los personajes no se salgan de su personalidad?

Tercera: Soy tan feliz de tener 3 reviews... gracias por tu review! :D Pues... algún día sin falta sabrás si acertaste. Cha cha chaaaaan!

Bueno mucha nota de autor, pero ahora si tendré tiempo para escribir más y subir más seguido. ¡Mata ne!


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 35: "El secreto de Nicolás Flamel"**

Navidad llegó y con ella la fiesta de Sluggorn, Aang iría a la fiesta solo, había invitado a Draco pero este le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer. Al menos tenía la esperanza de volver a hablar con Harry, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Harry estaba con Luna cuando Aang llegó. La chica inmediatamente habló.

-Hola Aang.

-Hola Luna, es bueno volver a verte.

-Eso es porque tu punto de atención se ha enfocado en un solo elemento tanto encantador como dañino.

…Draco si podía ser considerado encantador… en una extraña y disimulada, muy oculta manera. Al pensar eso Aang desvió la mirada mientras se reía de manera forzada.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Aang… pareces cansado. –ahí estaba, la mirada curiosa y dudosa de el ojiverde al pedir información de alguien que no sabía cómo y temía dañar.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien.

Luna volvió a intervenir interrumpiendo el interrogatorio de Harry, Aang agradeció en su mente a la chica, no quería escuchar las teorías de Harry sobre Draco, no quería dudar. Blaise llegó y el grupo se separó, Aang se fue a otro lado aún sintiendo ganas de pelear con su hermano.

La fiesta avanzó y Aang aprovechó la fiesta para hablar con todos los demás alumnos como antes. Todo estaba mejor ahora aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Draco. Y como si lo hubiera conjurado unos minutos después Filch apareció jalando a Draco de la túnica.

-Encontré a esta sabandija merodeando por los pasillos pero dijo que era invitado de esta fiesta profesor. –Sluggorn vio a Draco con duda en los ojos.

-¡Bien! ¡Él no me invitó!

-¡Yo lo hice! –Todos voltearon a ver a Aang. –Él es mi invitado, profesor.

-Bueno Aang, debiste avisar antes para evitar este malentendido.

-Lo sé, lo siento profesor pero ya que el tema se ha aclarado quisiera que el Señor Filch suelte a Draco.

-¡Si su presencia no fue avisada con anticipación entonces estaba en los pasillos fuera de la hora permitida! Lo llevaré para castigarlo profesor –Filch miró con disgusto a Aang y este se enojó.

-No es necesario, yo me ocuparé del resto. –Severus Snape apareció de repente. –Señor Malfoy venga conmigo.

Aang notó como Draco se tensaba y retrocedía a penas un poco pero lo suficiente para darle a entender que no quería hablar con el profesor. Aang fue hasta ellos.

-Su presencia no es necesaria Zabini.

-Tampoco creo que la de Draco lo sea, no tiene razones válidas para llevarse a mi invitado.

-Soy su profesor.

-Pero es vacación y estamos en horario fuera de clases, creo que es hora que nos retiremos, ambos.

-Ustedes no van a pasar por esta puerta Zabini.

-No se preocupe profesor, no pensaba hacerlo. –Tomó la mano de Draco quien se había quedado en un extraño silencio todo el tiempo y lo jaló rápidamente hasta la ventana.

-Zabini, no se atrev-…

-Buenas noches profesor, en otro momento veremos si podemos charlar.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, Severus sospechaba, era su padrino después de todo pero no podía pedirle ayuda, no cuando servía a un lado siendo espía del otro y Draco no simpatizaba con ninguno de esos dos bandos. Ahora Aang se metía donde nadie lo había llamado para salvarlo, era irritante pero sabía que era su única oportunidad. Sabía el plan de Aang así que soltando un suspiro se impulsó y saltó por la ventana, se odio por confiar tan fácilmente en el otro chico, en su único amigo aun si… no, no podía ser más, nunca. Lo mandaría a su muerte después de todo ¿cierto? Últimamente eso se convertía más y más en algo a dudar.

Aang saltó detrás del pelirrubio ignorando los gritos ahogados de sorpresa. Abrió su planeador y atrapó a Draco, el peso era mucho pero podía controlar su planeador lo suficiente para hacer la caída suave. Aterrizaron sin problemas.

-No te pedí que hicieras eso. – ¿cómo voy traicionarlo si sigue haciendo estas cosas? Pensó desesperado Draco.

-Pero estabas en problemas. –Aang estaba sinceramente confundido.

Draco avanzó dejando atrás a Aang pero antes de estar muy lejos finalmente habló.

-Perdón… y gracias. –irritante y perfecto Hufflepuff.

Aang sonrió y fue tras Draco, la fiesta había sido buena pero era la primera vez que sonreía tan abiertamente en esa noche.

_:_

-"En Castellón de la Plana, España, las autoridades hablan de maldiciones y poderes más allá de lo creíble […] haciendo alusión a las antiguas cacerías de brujas." –Hermione tiró el periódico con rabia. Había pedido suscribirse a los periódicos de los 7 lugares atacados y leía las noticias gracias a un hechizo traductor que Viktor había realizado.

-Herggmione no puedes controlar el miedo de las personas, es norgmal.

Era el último día de vacaciones antes de que volviera a Hogwarts y a sus clases y estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión Krum frustrada ante las noticias.

-¡Pero no debería serlo! No es el único lugar Viktor. En todos los periódicos hablan de pequeños pueblos o ciudades que se alarman y proponen una cacería, no los toman en serio pero eso no será eternamente si esos 8 magos siguen atacando. ¡Ellos realmente podrían decidir cazar a los magos y todos los que estén relacionados con ellos!

-Lo sé. Pegro también sé que no podremos hacer nada, no aún. Y cuando podagmos probablemente será tarde. Nadie sabe nada de ellos, los ministegrios están en la total oscuridad, es información valiosa que es bueno que guardes pegro no te martirices por ella ahora que nada hay pagra hacer… al menos que decidas salir a buscar a esos ocho magñana y no volver a Hogwarts. Yo puedo ir contigo.

-¿Qué?... ¡No! No puedo faltarme a Hogwarts. Y no te llevaría a algo tan peligroso. –Krum sonrió mientras soltaba una corta risa.

-No espegraría tu invitación Mione, no dejaría que fueras sin mí.

La tomó por la mejilla y depositó un beso en los labios de la chica, esta respondió rápidamente.

-No te preocupes por las noticias ahora, pogdrás hacerlo los próximos meses. Y te mandaré más información útil por lechuza, pero ahogra hay que aprovechar.

Sabía que sólo era algo temporal pero Hermione necesitaba descansar de la situación mundial, no ayudaba ni a que durmiera o comiera bien y Viktor estaba sinceramente preocupado. Sabía que su padre, jefe del departamento de relaciones políticas internacionales de Bulgaria, investigaba sobre el asunto con otros magos de distintos ministerios buscando una solución. Pero todo aún era muy ambiguo para actuar, sin embargo podía lograr sacar información para ayudar la investigación, o el martirio de su novia en investigar todo. Además conociéndola ella tenía más posibilidades de encontrar algo útil que hacer antes que el grupo de magos mayores que primero intentaban ponerse de acuerdo en que país serían sus reuniones.

El beso se alargó y Viktor la guió a un cómodo sillón para obligarla a sentarse y descansar… y concentrar la mente de la chica en otro asunto.

_:_

Era difícil decir que todo iba normal pero las cosas avanzaban, las vacaciones de navidad habían sido estresantes sobre todo por nuevos ataques del extraño grupo de ocho magos que aún nadie lograba identificar.

Una nueva clase con Dumbledore le dio a Harry la misión de ir tras Sluggorn para averiguar sobre un recuerdo, algo que Harry no veía como lograr. Sin embargo después de la fiesta de navidad había decidido estudiar que hacía Aang sin decirle nada a nadie excepto Ron que era el único que se mostraba más de acuerdo con sus sospechas sobre Draco. Blaise estaba fuera de la lista porque Aang era su hermano y Harry no sabía si el hecho de que decidiera vigilarlo lo molestaría.

Harry se dio cuenta que a veces Aang caminaba mucho por el séptimo piso, sobre todo cuando Draco desaparecía. Algo más por lo cual sospechar del rubio, Harry estaba seguro que estaba en la sala de requerimientos pero Hermione se empecinaba en que él exageraba y que había que concentrarse en la misión con Sluggorn. Y Blaise se había puesto del lado de Hermione en ese punto porque la investigación de lo que hacía Draco no avanzaba, mientras las clases de Dumbledore si parecían tener un sentido aunque Harry no lo viera. Harry había aceptado concentrarse en Sluggorn pero tenía sus planes ya formándose para hacer algo con el misterio de Draco y Aang, nadie más que Dobby y tal vez Kreacher, aunque aún no le gustaba ese elfo, tendrían que saber su plan.

Y el tiempo pasó.

Nada, no habían averiguado nada y todo iba empeorando con cada día. Blaise se había dado cuenta que Draco a veces se acercaba a él pero se iba antes de decir nada. Hermione había mejorado al luchar pero no mostraba signos de poder usar ningún elemento. Cada vez su lucha era más natural como si se adecuara a los movimientos de Blaise. Secretamente Blaise estaba bastante tranquilo, era difícil no estarlo cuando podía pasar cada noche en la sala común de Gryffindor e incluso el cuarto de Harry y los otros cuando la sala estaba muy llena. Sobre todo eran esos momentos cuando podía estar cerca a Harry que ayudaban a su humor, poder besar a Harry o irse con él a una esquina sin importarle los reclamos de Ron y como Hermione reñía al pelirrojo por meterse donde nadie lo llamaba.

El cumpleaños de Ron llegó y las cosas volvieron a ser caóticas. La poción de amor de Romilda Vane, Harry pidiéndole ayuda a Sluggorn porque Ron se había comido los chocolates con la poción de amor de la chica, el envenenamiento de Ron con un trago que estaba destinado para Dumbledore y como Harry había salvado a su amigo a penas gracias al conocimiento sacado del libro del príncipe mestizo.

Draco se enteró de todo con horror. Era cierto que no se había llevado muy bien con Ron, nunca, pero había empezado a ser su amigo… un poco. En algún momento había considerado a Ron como un posible amigo y ahora lo había asesinado… o casi, si no fuera por San Potter. Era demasiado, Aang estaba intentando entender las anotaciones de Blaise, Harry buscaba razones para culparlo y él no podía enojarse porque el pelinegro tenía razón, todo iba tan mal que ya no lo soportaba. Necesitaba detener todo inmediatamente, necesitaba terminarlo todo de una u otra manera. Sólo era decidir de una vez que camino escogería, no podía seguir dando más vueltas a su dilema encerrado por el miedo.

Era realmente difícil decidirse con elfos domésticos siguiéndolo ¡Había vivido la vida entera rodeado de ellos por Merlín! Si tuviera que apostar por quien los había mandado su apuesta iría por Harry. Los había sentido después del partido de Quidditch en el que Harry casi se rompe la cabeza por la mala coordinación del equipo con el remplazo de Ron, otra cosa por la cual culparse. Se sentía mal por todo, pero su orgullo le decía que continúe con su misión sólo porque Harry estaba usando elfos para seguirlo y seguramente a Aang también. Ahora que lo pensaba era como si los elfos siguieran más a Aang, no sabía que pretendía Potter pero no le gustaba.

Harry estaba frustrado, con la ayuda de Dobby y Kreacher podía acercarse al sala de requerimientos para intentar abrirla sin que Aang supiera, después de todo era muy inocente para notar que elfos lo distraían o hacían que sucedieran accidentes que causaban que él no pudiera volver rápido en sus rondas por el séptimo piso.

Harry había intentado todo tipo de combinaciones a pensar pero nada funcionaba, ya estaba desesperado. Quería creer en que Draco sólo lo había hecho por obligación y no verdadera lealtad a Voldemort pero cada vez era más difícil no creerlo, no sabía que esperar. Con el envenenamiento de Ron había estado a punto de gritarle pero tampoco había nada que lo señale, excepto su marca tenebrosa que nadie quería creer que existía, además el rubio no tenía ninguna razón para envenenar a Ron.

La siguiente reunión con Dumbledore llegó y este le mostró como Voldemort había intentado ser profesor en Hogwarts pero había sido rechazado por Dumbledore, pero sin la memoria de Sluggorn no se podía avanzar más y la reunión acabó siendo tremendamente corta. Derrotado volvió a su sala común dónde encontró a Blaise ayudando a Ron con su tarea de pociones y Hermione mirándolos de manera desaprobatoria. Les contó de mala gana lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué no usas tu Feliz Felicis? –Ron preguntó emocionado.

-Eso debería usarlo para algo más importante Ron.

-¿Qué es más importante que esto? Es el secreto de Voldemort. Ron tiene razón, Blaise.

-Tal vez sobrevivir las batalla que seguramente llegarán en esta guerra son más importantes –Blaise refunfuñó pero fue ignorado.

-¿Pero cuándo piensas usarlo Harry?

-En cualquier momento debería funcionar Mione. Total, se supone que da suerte, sería mala suerte si no lo encuentro.

-Tómalo hoy a ver si te salvas de ir al funeral de Aragog. –Ron dijo con una media sonrisa pero el rostro un poco pálido. Todos se habían negado a ir al funeral pero Harry aún sentía que debía ir para apoyar a su amigo semi gigante.

La discusión no llevó a nada y al final Harry tomó un pequeño trago y se fue. Como habían esperado todo fue de maravilla y Harry terminó con el verdadero recuerdo de Sluggorn.

Poco sabían que todo se complicaría desde ese momento.

-¿Realmente crees que es una buena idea?

-Creo que sean cuales sean los resultados finales Harry podría beneficiarse de aprender a luchar, es por eso que no le dije que esperamos que algo extraño suceda, sólo le dije a él y Ron que vinieran y que queríamos mostrarles algo. Creo que si Harry no estuviera tan obsesionado con Aang y Draco se abría dado cuenta de que venimos aquí.

-Ahora me siento dejado de lado por él…

-Oh vamos Blaise, es necesario y lo sabes.

Suspiró, era cierto. Con control de elemento o sin el aprender a luchar podía servir de mucho.

-¡Bien! Hazlos pasar que sino Harry volverá a sospechar de manera inútil sobre nosotros.

La chica abrió la puerta y los dos entraron mirando sorprendidos a su alrededor.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué lugar es este? Quiero decir es la sala de requerimientos pero… wow.

-Sólo hay que saber que pedir y la sala te lo da Weasley, es algo simple… si sabes pensar, claro.

-Cállate Zabini.

-Dejen sus discusiones infantiles y siéntense ahí.

-Hermione, Blaise ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Harry los miraba inseguro.

-Nosotros-…

-Ya verás. –Blaise cortó la frase de la chica –Sólo confía en mí… y en ella.

Soltó una sonrisa y le giñó el ojo antes de ir cerca al lago. Hermione fue tras él dejándolos atrás mientras se sentaban.

-Sigue siendo extraño que seas el novio de una serpiente.

-Sólo tan extraño como tú siendo su amigo. –respondió a la defensiva sintiéndose sonrojar.

-… cierto. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Harry soltó una risa seguido de Ron –¿Qué crees que hagan?

Harry no contestó porque los otros dos se pusieron frente a frente y de repente Blaise lanzó un golpe y Harry sintió miedo.

-¡¿Q-…?!

Hermione lo esquivó lanzando una patada que Blaise bloqueó antes de esquivar el siguiente golpe de la chica. Los dos chicos estaban estancados al suelo entre correr a detener a sus amigos o sentarse a ver con el pánico que servía para pegarlos al suelo.

Los golpes continuaron, algunos acertaban y otros no, el tiempo corría y terminaron luchando sobre una roca. Blaise recordaba su lucha con Aang, la adrenalina, los sentimientos, el miedo ante la situación… ¿Qué faltaba para que Hermione mágicamente muestre algo? Ese era otro asunto complicado porque cada elemento dependía de algo diferente. El fuego guiado por los sentimientos, el aire por la tranquilidad, la tierra por la determinación y fuerza, el agua por la habilidad y adaptación. Era… demasiado ambiguo.

Pero podía hacer algo para descartar algunos…

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Si asustaba lo suficiente a la chica el fuego o la tierra se harían presentes, pero si no se presentaban… probablemente Harry lo odiaría y Hermione no confiaría tanto en él, Ron probablemente lo hechizaría. Era una apuesta que no iba a su favor para nada.

Pero podía intentarlo y explicarle a la chica después.

De repente los golpes de Blaise fueron más veloces y fuertes, Hermione empezó a inquietarse al verse sobrepasada. Un golpe fue hacia ella y lo esquivó a penas, al siguiente vio fuego. Dio un salto atrás sin considerar que estaban en una roca alta y cayó. Inmediatamente vio que Blaise golpeaba el aire y fuego salía. Soltó un grito mientras rodaba a un lado, estaba asustada y se había lastimado al caer, Blaise nunca había hecho eso y no veía como enfrentarlo.

-¡HERMIONE! –Los gritos eran de los chicos que se levantaron de golpe.

Quería defender a Blaise porque veía que las manos de ambos iban hacia sus varitas aunque Harry dudaba, pero no sabía cómo.

-Si te distraes te quemarás. –dijo la fría y cruel voz de Blaise.

Saltó a otro lado con temor viendo el fuego quemar el árbol dónde había estado. El primer hechizo salió de la varita de Ron y Blaise lo esquivó fácilmente mientras lanzaba otro ataque.

Harry veía con pánico e indecisión a Ron, Blaise y a Hermione. Esto debía parar. Hermione tomó aire, Blaise se había sobrepasado, esto podía ser peligroso no sólo para ella pero para él también. Sintió su túnica mojarse, estaba al borde del lago ¡Esto podía afectar a todos sus amigos!

Vio el fuego ir hacia ella y sintió su magia pedir ser utilizada, aunque era distinta aún la reconocía. Y aunque no tenía su varita en ese momento sintió que no la necesitaba mientras se movía con la intención de protegerse y de detener todo.

Blaise esquivó otro hechizo mientras mandaba otra bola de fuego, sentía que las cosas se salían de control pero un poco más… sólo un poco más y se daría por rendido. De repente la chica se movió en movimientos ondulados y elegantes y el agua del lago se elevó delante de ella apagando de manera efectiva su ataque… lo habían logrado.

Y sintió un agudo dolor antes de sentirse volar. Soltó un gruñido de dolor y se incorporó un poco. Ron veía a Hermione con la boca abierta mientras aún le apuntaba con su varita, así que le había logrado acertar con su último hechizo. Hermione respiraba agitadamente mientras lo miraba con enojo y preocupación. Harry desviaba su vista entre Hermione y él, agarraba la mano de Ron como si hubiera intentado evitar que el pelirrojo atacara.

-¡Blaise Zabini eso fue muy arriesgado! –Hermione habló con claro enojo mientras iba hacia él. –¡Pudiste lastimarme y lastimarte!

-¡Auch! –la chica lo golpeó en la cabeza no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para que soltara un quejido. –Pero funcionó.

-¡El fin no justifica los medios!... Ahora párate que quiero asegurarme que estés bien.

-¡¿Pueden explicarnos qué sucede aquí?!

Blaise se levantó.

-Estoy bien, el hechizo no fue muy fuerte. Y esto era una prueba… lo siento.

-…usaste fuego… ¡Y Hermione agua! Blaise ¿Qué demonios…?

-Sí, lo sé. Perdón por no decirte esto Harry, a ti tampoco Ron pero teníamos la teoría de que podríamos aprender a usar los elementos como Aang. –Hermione se apresuró en contestar.

-En realidad sólo podemos aprender uno. Sólo el Avatar maestro de los cuatro elementos puede dominarlos todos.

-¿Desde cuándo?...

-Yo me di cuenta en vacaciones al entrenar con Aang utilicé fuego por accidente. Aunque creo que también lo usé el año pasado sin darme cuenta al final del quinto año cuando mi madre… y Hermione lo descubrió hoy. –Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Harry, es importante que tengas todas las ventajas posibles contra Voldemort, esto puede ser algo que te salve la vida, debes aprender.

Un poder que Voldemort no tiene… suena mejor que el amor, más convincente. Aunque el hecho de que no le dijeran nada hasta ahora si molestaba a Harry.

-¡Si era tan importante debieron decirlo antes!

-No sabíamos si era posible.

-¡Tú lo lograste!

-Pero podía ser algo excepcional. –Blaise sabía que sólo enojaba a Harry con sus respuestas pero era la verdad.

-¡Excusas, nos lo ocultaron! –Ron se metió.

-Era necesario.

-¿Por qué? ¿No somos de confianza?

-Ron no es-…

-Sí lo es Hermione. Harry pudo haber practicado desde inicios de sexto año pero decidieron guardárselo. ¡Pudimos ya saber controlar un elemento!

-Ron esto es ridículo.

-¡No lo es!

-Cuando se les pase la actitud infantil pueden decírmelo y les ayudaré a aprender algo si está en sus capacidades.

Blaise se fue, Hermione vio a Harry pero él sólo miraba la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-Harry…

-No. ¡Siempre me miente! Por alguna u otra razón siempre oculta cosas.

-Lo sé, Harry pero él no se merece…

-Ahora mismo no me interesa que es lo que él merece. Sólo… sólo hubiera querido saber que puedo confiar en él. –Fue hacia la puerta seguido de Ron. Hermione no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡Puedes confiar en él! Él miente, sí… ¡Pero siempre lo hizo pensando en tú bien! ¡Siempre eres lo primero, su principal prioridad! –Harry se fue.

Él podía haber ido con Aang y fingir ser amigo de Draco para proteger a su hermano. Él podía quedarse al lado de su hermano poniendo como prioridad a su hermano, amigo, al Avatar, al mundo… pero no. Había decidido por sobre todo quedarse con Harry eso era claro para Hermione y la irritaba que Harry no viera eso... la duda de Harry... hacía que ella también dudara.

Se sentó en una roca y suspiró, cada año era más complicado que el anterior. Sólo quedaba esperar a que Harry entendiera.

_:_

Harry fue a la siguiente reunión de Dumbledore en la cual este le mostró el recuerdo verdadero de Sluggorn y le explicó que eran los Horcruxes, la búsqueda personal de Voldemort por la inmortalidad y Dumbledore le aclaró que existían 6. El diario que Harry había destruido en segundo año, el anillo que ahora estaba en el escritorio de Dumbledore, algo de Helga Hufflepuff, algo de Rowena Ravenclaw, un objeto más y la serpiente Nagini.

Había que destruir 4 objetos más de los cuales no sabían ni donde estaban además de que eran difíciles de destruir… Harry se sintió solo, quería volver a hablar con Blaise, lo había estado evitando pero era deprimente. No podía perdonarlo por mentirle porque simplemente no era algo de una vez, siempre lo hacía, pero las palabras de Hermione retumbaban en su cabeza como un hecho, Blaise lo había dado todo por él.

Se sentía una basura al dudar de él… tal vez debía volver a hablar con él… usando a los Horcruxes como excusa. Aunque eso sonaba mal.

¿Dónde estaba su valentía Gryffindor? Cierto… era Slytherin en realidad.

Poco después de que Harry se fuera Severus Snape apareció en la puerta.

-Me llamó Director.

-Severus entra, siéntate ¿Deseas un sorbete de limón?

Snape sólo fue delante del escritorio y sin cambiar de expresión fue directo al grano.

-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? –El Director se tensó un poco lo que resultó inusual y frunció un poco el ceño.

-Últimamente Severus… todo. Ha habido un giro en los acontecimientos que no esperaba… Siéntate por favor.

-Se refiere al descubrimiento del mundo mágico. –Se sentó sería una larga charla.

-En parte. Los ministros están en pánico, no quieren que nada se descubra y los ministros Muggles no quieren aceptar en público que ellos estaban consientes de la existencia de la magia, menos aun desean hacerlo sus presidentes, ninguno aceptaría abiertamente que conocía esta "amenaza". Esto podría llegar a ser realmente malo si se lo deja avanzar pero hay algo más… los magos.

-Los ocho que más daño están causando.

-En efecto. Al inicio pensé que sólo eran magos… oscuros o extremistas que tenían como ideal el dominar a los Muggles de manera abierta, pero cuando la vi me di cuenta de que era algo más.

-¿La vio? ¿A quién? –Snape elevó una ceja en cuestionamiento como único signo de que sentía curiosidad.

-Sí. La honorable Wei Dong Bin. Severus, cuando Nicolás y yo trabajábamos juntos en los usos de la sangre de Dragón y me contó de la piedra filosofal decidió contarme en total confidencialidad y confianza, lo cual estoy rompiendo ahora, que tuvo un poco de… ayuda, él me mostró un recuerdo. Pude ver como Nicolás había fracasado una y otra vez al intentar crear la piedra filosofal pero ella apareció.

_Flashback:_

_-¡Hay una manera!_

_-Ya basta Nicolás, llevas años en esto, la piedra no existe. No puedes crear un mito como la piedra filosofal._

_-¡Confía en mí, estoy cerca!_

_-Lamento interrumpir, me parece que escuché que busca crear la piedra filosofal._

_Nicolás Flamel se volteo y vio a una mujer de muy avanzada edad, aparentaba por lo menos de 90 años, aun así, su postura era elegante y sus rasgos asiáticos._

_-…Eh… si mi Señora, no se equivoca. –Se agachó y le besó delicadamente la mano –Nicolás Flamel para servirle._

_-Wei Dong Bin, encantada. He escuchado mucho de la piedra, aún si yo no puedo hacer nada, el tema siempre me interesó._

_-¿A qué se refiere mi Señora?_

_-Señor Flamel, yo soy una squib, y aun sin serlo, ya estoy muy vieja para andar buscando la respuesta de algo que no es posible._

_-¡Pero si lo es!_

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Lo ha logrado entonces?_

_-No… pero sé que estoy cerca, me falta algo que aún no descubro qué es, pero cuando lo descubra el procedimiento estará completo._

_La mujer pareció verlo un buen tiempo antes de decir._

_-¿Y podría un gran alquimista como usted mostrarme el sueño de mi vida aun si está incompleto?_

_-Nicolás, no lo hagas –su esposa le susurró._

_-No creo que sea malo que le muestre cariño, nada malo pasará._

_A pesar de la mirada incomoda de su esposa Nicolás escoltó a la mujer a su casa, entraron y fueron hasta un cuarto lleno de apuntes, círculos y otros elementos extraños. La mujer vio el círculo alquímico principal al centro de la habitación y soltó una ligera sonrisa._

_-En verdad está usted cerca Señor Flamel. Aunque jamás lo conseguirá así._

_-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?_

_-¿Qué es lo que usted desea de la piedra?_

_-¿Q-qué deseo? –la mujer ahora parecía emitir un aura peligroso y potente._

_-Sí. ¿Qué desea? La piedra otorga eterna juventud, inmortalidad, riqueza. ¿Qué es lo que usted busca? –Nicolás la vio sorprendido por la pregunta, había querido hacerla sólo para demostrar que era real pero si buscara algo más ¿Qué sería? Curar a su mujer de esa enfermedad, asegurar que nada le vuelva a pasar y estar allí siempre para ella._

_-Inmortalidad._

_En ese momento la mujer comenzó a reír potentemente como si se burlara de él._

_-Te ayudaré con tu inmortalidad no lo agradezcas que no es algo bueno lo que pides pero eso no me importa._

_Fue hasta su círculo alquímico y empezó a alterarlo un poco con movimientos de su varita, Nicolás balbuceaba sin poder decir algo, tenía la urgente necesidad de sacar su varita pero no podía dejar de ver que es lo que ella cambiaba en su círculo. La forma cambió hasta convertirse en algo que parecía arte más que símbolos alquímicos._

_-C-creí que era squib…_

_-No debería creer todo lo que escucha Señor Flamel. Aquí tiene su inmortalidad, disfrútela mientras pueda._

_La mujer desapareció. Lo último que vio fue una piedra roja como la sangre en el moño del pelo de la mujer._

_Fin flashback_

-Tal como ella lo había dicho el círculo funcionó. La piedra no convertía los metales en oro pero había curado a su esposa, les había dado a los dos la inmortalidad que tanto buscaban. Nicolás trató de encontrar a la mujer pero jamás la volvió a ver.

-Se refiere a que…

-Sí. Si ella pudo ayudarlo es porque ella ya lo sabía, ella tenía una piedra o la posibilidad de tenerla al menos. Pero lo que más me inquieta es que la mujer de la memoria parecía ser mucho mayor a la que apareció en el Profeta. Nicolás y su esposa nunca rejuvenecieron, son inmortales. Sí. Pero al pasar los años Nicolás se dio cuenta de que envejecía, no al ritmo normal pero la degradación de su cuerpo avanzaba, pensamos que tal vez había una falla en la piedra pero al ver el Profeta no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez había algo más. Algo que Wei Dong Bin decidió no compartirlo con Nicolás algo que hizo que parezca más joven de lo que debería ser.

Severus lo miró absorbiendo toda la información en silencio.

-Usted está cuestionando la utilización de inmortalidad y eterna juventud como elementos separados en la pregunta que ella hizo.

-Acertado Severus. Todo este tiempo Voldemort ha ido buscando la inmortalidad y me hace preguntar si eso no lo iguala a Nicolás en cierta manera, me hace preguntar qué pasaría con un individuo inmortal después de mucho tiempo. Nicolás era y es brillante pero con el tiempo fue olvidando algunas cosas al igual que su esposa, después de todo hay una degeneración en el cerebro. La inmortalidad parece no parece ser lo que ellos esperaban, vivir por siempre pero ¿En qué estado? ¿No sería más sobrevivir? Y luego me pregunté sobre la eterna juventud. Eternamente fuerte, eternamente ágil y eternamente capaz de aprender. ¿No es eso lo que Voldemort y muchos en realidad buscan? Pero qué implica esta comparación. –Severus se tensó ante lo implicado, empezaba a preocuparse mucho.

-Claramente implica que se debe escoger entre los dos.

-Nuevamente correcto. Pero dejemos eso de lado un momento. Fui a ver a Xenolius Lovegood. –Snape frunció su ceño en desprecio –Severus, Xenolius puede ser un poco… excéntrico pero si hay alguien que supiera de esto era él. Le pedí total secrecía esperando obviamente que no dijera nada en su maravillosa revista. –Snape volteo los ojos.

_Flashback_

_Xenolius escuchó la puerta sorprendido. Cuando la abrió y vio a Albus Dumbledore se sorprendió aun más._

_-¡Director Dumbledore! ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Pase, pase._

_-Ah, Xenolius, querido amigo sólo Albus por favor. Hace tiempo que no podemos hablar, gracias._

_Entraron y se sentaron con una tasa de té cada uno, era lo bueno del hombre, siempre tenía agua caliente para el té y dulces para acompañarlo._

_-Es un honor volver a hablar contigo Albus con razón los wreaklins se comportaban extrañamente._

_El director supo que era mejor no preguntar._

_-En efecto amigo mío. El té está delicioso como siempre._

_-Gracias, ¿qué tal van las cosas en Hogwarts? Luna me contó que uno de los Testrals enfermó._

_-Sí, afortunadamente Hagrid logró sanarlo con una poción que amablemente el profesor Sluggorn aceptó hacer._

_-Me alegra escucharlo, sé que mi hija le tiene gran aprecio a las criaturas de Hogwarts._

_-Sí, es una gran alumna._

_-Me alegra que vinieras a tomar el té Albus._

_-Sin embargo, lamento decir que en estas épocas difíciles no pude venir sólo por tu delicioso té y tu grata compañía… hay razones más urgentes sobre las cuales debo pedir tu ayuda amigo mío._

_-Te ayudaré con lo que sea Albus, tú sólo dime._

_-Ah Xenolius, tan amable como siempre, gracias. Verás el tema es… delicado pero sé que eres de los pocos o el único que podría ayudarme. –Xenolius sonrió sintiéndose alagado pero un poco preocupado._

_-Lo que sea Albus. Sólo pregunta, todo en confidencialidad obviamente._

_-Muchas gracias Xenolius. Estoy seguro que escuchaste sobre esos extraños ocho magos que atacan el mundo Muggle ¿No es así?_

_-Claro. Últimamente no hay como evitar pensar en eso, es tan complicado a veces._

_-Sincerándome contigo Xenolius, sé quien es una de ellos._

_-¿Ah sí? Eso es muy importante Albus. ¿Cuál de ellos? ¿Quién es?_

_Dumbledore sacó la edición del Profeta para mostrarle la imagen de la mujer._

_-Es ella, sin embargo cuando yo la… vi parecía ser mucho mayor en edad, como si hubiera rejuvenecido. Y quería saber si tú Xenolius en uno de tus tantos viajes no escuchaste algo sobre personas que consiguieron esta capacidad para rejuvenecer, algo, lo que sea. De una persona o un grupo… como de 8._

_-Yo… la verdad no Albus… -Había algo en todo que le sonaba conocido pero no lograba recordarlo._

_-Ya veo, es una pena ami-… –De repente recordó algo._

_-Sin embargo… ¡Albus! Jamás escuché de algo así pero están los 8 inmortales. ¡Los 8 inmortales que se perdieron en el mar de China! –Dumbledore no pareció sorprendido pero sus ojos brillaron con interés._

_-Explícate Xenolius._

_-Mmm… No hay mucho que decir. La leyenda decía que en China habían aparecido de manera inexplicable 8 inmortales que vivieron allí cientos de años antes de irse en un barco hasta desaparecer. Claro que después se fueron implementando elementos a la historia de cada uno de ellos y sus poderes pero en un inicio la leyenda era así de simple. Los inmortales aparecieron del vacío y convivieron con la gente, fueron considerados y tratados como dioses y miles de personas fueron a ellos desde diferentes partes del mundo a rendirles culto, ellos recibían a todos. Un día decidieron partir y se los nombró los 8 inmortales y efectivamente desaparecieron al irse en uno de esos transportes de madera Muggles que van por el agua para nunca más volver. Se dice que navegaron hasta el mismo plano espiritual, el transporte jamás fue encontrado. También se dice que cada uno de los inmortales representa una faceta de la sociedad China. Claro que eso es lo que dicen los Muggles, lo que ellos fueron a hacer o por qué se reunieron allí en realidad es algo de lo cual no tengo idea. Pero si todo lo que dicen los Muggles que ellos hacían es cierto… pues eran magos, ocho magos que mostraron la magia al mundo y de los pocos que lograron hacerlo sin terminar perseguidos. _**(****1)**

_Fin Flashback_

Snape estaba tensó, la situación realmente era mala como para que aparecieran más peligros.

-¿Podemos asumir entonces que los 8 decidieron unirse al Señor Tenebroso?

-No lo sé Severus. La muchacha que atacó en Estados Unidos dejó un mensaje claro, es una bruja y uno de los 8 algo… innecesariamente dramático si me lo preguntas pero también está él hombre que escribió que la sangre correría en Londres. Es obvio que la misión de todos es dar a conocer el mundo mágico ante el Muggle, pero si se unirán a Voldemort es algo de lo cual aun no estoy seguro. Claro que eso no impide que sean peligrosos y deban ser detenidos.

-No le pondrá esa responsabilidad más a Potter ¿no? –Snape lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Tranquilízate Severus. No creo que sea bueno ponerle esa responsabilidad más a Harry cuando esos asuntos son responsabilidad del mundo en general tanto mágico como Muggle. Lastimosamente tendremos que enfrentar dos guerras al mismo tiempo pero Harry debe concentrarse en Voldemort y sólo en él.

El disgusto en la cara del profesor era obvio pero la impotencia también lo era así que con un último suspiro de frustración dio media vuelta y se fue, sabía que la conversación había terminado pero no esperaría el permiso del director. No estaba de humor así que simplemente se fue a paso rápido pensando en todo lo dicho.

.

.

.

.

**(1):** _"__Cada uno de los inmortales representa una faceta de la sociedad china y por ende la historia de "los ocho inmortales cruzan el mar" representa las tareas que puede cumplir la nación cuando hay armonía entre cada una de sus partes. Los grupos que representan se ven claramente en la biografía de cada uno. Zhongli Quan representa a los militares; Lü Dongbin a los burócratas; Li Tieguai a los enfermos y heridos; Han Xiangzi a los sabios; Cao Guojiu representa a la nobleza; Zhang Guo Lao a los ancianos; Lan Caihe a los pobres y He Xiangu a las doncellas." _Información de Wikipedia.

Si quieren saber como llegué a ese punto... no sé xD jajaja la historia tenía que ser mucho más simple pero mis personajes o bueno el universo se descontroló y antes de que pudiera hacer nada todo era un gran embrollo, embrollo que dejé porque me encantó la idea. No creo que Voldemort fuera el único que buscaba como evitar a la muerte, yo lo haría y no soy un Lord Oscuro -.-

No contaba con los viajes familiares (?) lo siento me fui de viaje. Volví hoy y pues... ¿qué mejor manera de pasar año nuevo que con una laptop y una casa vacía? jajajaj Disfruten el especial de Navidad, que es este, y bueno en una hora subo el especial año nuevo jajajja xD

Ahora a los review... gracias -se va a buscar un pañuelo de lo emocionada que está- me alegra ver más reviews aunque me haya perdido peor que vendedor de coles que ve a Aang a lo lejos y predice la destrucción de sus pobres coles... :(... jajajajaj xD

Para el adorable anónimo: Gracias! ^.^/ Razones... no te "spoilearé" nada así que a esperar noma jaja pues si... aunque no quería llevar las cosas muy rápidas entre Harry y Blaise al final siento que podrían haber empezado antes pero bueno. Por cierto, mil gracias por la cita y la información de Dresden Files suena muy interesante voy a buscar la saga. ¡Suerte en tu trabajo y gracias por el review!

Mask love... gracias por otro review ^.^/ me alegró mucho ver otro review tuyo. Me reservo la información sobre mis ocho amados personajes que salieron de la nada jaja ¿Qué partido? ¿De Quidditch? El Quidditch perdió toda la importancia en mi fic jajajjaja creo que lo menciono rara vez como referencia de tiempo pero después no le doy importancia jaja

¡Feliz Navidad muy atrasada!


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 35: "La verdad"**

El disgusto en la cara del profesor era obvio pero la impotencia también lo era así que con un último suspiro de frustración dio media vuelta y se fue, sabía que la conversación había terminado pero no esperaría el permiso del director. No estaba de humor así que simplemente se fue a paso rápido pensando en todo lo dicho.

_:_

-No quiero más secretos.

-Lo siento.

-Blaise… sé que tienes tus motivos y sé que… al final puedo confiar en ti pero… no me gusta que me oculten cosas. Todos en el mundo mágico lo hacen, no seas uno más de ellos.

Blaise recordó que nunca le había dicho de Aang a Harry, tal vez podría haberlo supuesto uniendo puntos… pero él nunca se lo había dicho, era otro secreto. Se merecía una maldición imperdonable por esto pero no podía hacer nada, Harry no tenía que saberlo, no podía cuando al parecer había una conexión entre la mente del chico y la de Voldemort. Preguntarle si quería clases de occlumencia en ese momento no parecía una buena idea, muy sospechoso.

-Está bien. No más secretos, lo que suceda de ahora en adelante te lo diré. –O eso esperaba Blaise.

Ron y Hermione habían estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, finalmente Harry sonrió y los dos se relajaron. Ron se había disculpado con Blaise mucho antes de que Harry llegara de su reunión con Dumbledore, en realidad si quería aprender un elemento si era posible.

-Bien. Entonces tengo que contarles sobre mi sesión con Dumbledore, lo que vimos del recuerdo de Sluggorn.

Fue algo que sorprendió a todos, sería necesario leer más de eso en la biblioteca, sería necesario saber más… las cosas se complicaban. Las siguientes semanas serían más difíciles.

_:_

-¡El año se ha acabado Aang! ¡Matará a mi familia!

-Tranquilízate Draco. Sé que lo lograras.

-No lo entiendes. ¡No quiero ni puedo hacerlo! –Draco se derrumbó al suelo abrazándose a sí mismo. Nunca se había mostrado tan débil como lo hacía ahora delante de Aang, confiaba culpablemente en él –Tengo miedo…

Aang lo vio y un dolor creció en su pecho. No quería ver así a Draco, verlo sufriendo le causaba rabia y pena al mismo tiempo. Rabia contra aquel que le hacía esto y pena por ser impotente, no poder hacer nada ante ese dolor.

Se acuclilló a la altura del rubio y puso sus manos en las mejillas del rubio.

-Draco…

-Debes irte.

-No lo haré.

-No lo entiendo… ¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?! ¡Soy un peligro, todos tus amigos te lo han dicho y tú hermano también! ¡¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Qué hace que no te vayas?! ¡¿Qué debo hacer para que te vayas?!

Draco había empezado a agitarlo por los hombros con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se derrumbaba desesperado y Aang no pudo retener la verdad más.

-¡Porque me gustas! –Draco se detuvo –Porque soy incapaz de dejarte cuando veo que tú tienes bondad dentro tuyo. Porque veo que esto no es lo que quieres y entiendo tu ideal. Entiendo lo que me dijiste en el tren y pienso que es lo acertado. Porque he aprendido a querer todo en ti incluido tu orgullo y tus debilidades. Porque ya no puedo negar más, que después de todos estos años y al verte en este estado, te quiero y no podría dejar de hacerlo aun si está totalmente mal, he incluso sé que esto puede ser amor aunque tema decirlo.

Aang se acercó y lo besó. Draco tenía la boca abierta en sorpresa por lo que Aang profundizó el beso sin problemas. Y el sabor de Draco lo invadió, el aroma de Draco lo invadió. Una esencia y aroma fuerte pero delicado, delicioso y embriagador. Draco era dulce y amargo a la vez, como un kiwi o una mora que hizo que a Aang se le hiciera agua la boca por más.

La tranquilidad, el consuelo, el cariño y la libertad que encontró en esos labios lo sorprendieron. No sabía cuándo pero en algún momento le había comenzado a responder. Aun sentía lágrimas en sus ojos pero estas parecieron secarse incluso antes de salir. Aang sabía a libertad. Olía a la brisa fresca que soplaba en primavera haciendo que las flores soltaran su aroma y se elevaran en el viento. Sabía a frescura, a todo y nada a la vez, sabía al aire cuando volaba en su escoba a toda velocidad, sabía al aire salado que soplaba cerca del mar, al aire helado de una montaña, al aire húmedo de una jungla, sabía a lo más importante y necesario para vivir. Era su aire.

Era lo que lo había mantenido vivo y cuerdo, era lo que necesitaba para vivir, no para aprovecharse, pero porque era perfecto y delicioso tenerlo. Aang lo había escogido por encima de todo y él… él lo entregaría a alguien que lo mataría. Él lo traicionaría, él lo echaría a perder, lo echaría a perder como todo en su vida y sólo porque Aang lo había escogido a él, a un Malfoy.

Abrió los ojos antes de empujar al chico. Aang cayó de espaldas y Draco lo vio con terror y necesidad en los ojos.

-N-no… no lo haré –susurró casi inaudiblemente y corrió. No lo haría, no traicionaría de esa manera a Aang, no a él. Ya no importaba nada. Fue hacia el único que pensó que podía ayudarlo.

_:_

Blaise acababa de salir de la biblioteca, había quedado en verse con Harry en el segundo piso. Saldrían como "amigos" a dar una vuelta por las afueras del castillo, tal vez ir donde Hagrid, las cosas tal como estaban, estaban bien. Soltó una ligera sonrisa, no habían ido más allá de besarse aun, Blaise no quería ir rápido temía que Harry decidiera huir ante algo más o que él mismo no pudiera ir más allá. Probablemente sólo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas pero con toda la información nueva y todo lo que pasaba era difícil conseguir el tiempo incluso para salidas como esa.

Normalmente se la pasaban investigando o practicando. Hermione ahora practicaba puro agua control, aunque sin la adrenalina del momento era más difícil lograrlo, los chicos aún leían los libros que Blaise y Hermione habían censurado para que no dijera nada muy relevante o deslumbrante.

Estaba avanzando por un pasillo desierto cuando escuchó pasos apresurados. Vio a Draco correr como si buscara algo o a alguien cuando lo vio. Blaise sólo resopló y dio la vuelta para irse pero Draco lo tomó del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria girándolo.

-¡Qué demonios…! –Draco parecía estar o a punto de llorar o a punto de vomitar y desmayarse. Se preocupó, lo que detuvo su exclamación. -¿Draco? ¿Qué tienes?

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Ahora! –Lo intentó jalar pero Blaise se resistió –Blaise… por favor… -casi susurró las palabras pero se veía tan desesperado que Blaise sólo asintió olvidando la reunión con Harry y yendo tras Draco.

Reconoció el camino, iban a la sala de requerimientos, ya pasaban mucho tiempo en esa sala y Harry decía que Draco también. Cuando la puerta se abrió vio el lugar y lo reconoció. Era una réplica el cuarto de Aang pero más pequeño. Draco quería un lugar donde se sintiera cómodo, donde se sintiera protegido y seguro. Blaise tragó antes de entrar, estaba sorprendido pero por la mirada de Draco él igual estaba sorprendido. Draco fue a la cama y se sentó acurrucándose entre las almohadas, Blaise se sentó al pie de la cama.

Estuvieron un minuto en silencio hasta que Blaise decidió iniciar la charla.

-¿Por qué me trajiste Draco? –Su tono era frio y serio, Draco pareció estremecerse un poco.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Blaise? ¿Por qué… por qué decidiste arriesgar a tu familia al seguir a Harry?

-Sabes bien el por qué Draco. Además Aang se abría unido a ellos aun si yo no lo hacía. Mi madre sabía que se arriesgaba pero en ningún momento me dijo que me detuviera. Ella me dijo que si era importante y era lo que quería, que continuara.

-Pero-…

-La familia es importante Draco. Pero llega un momento en el que tienes que empezar a identificarte como una persona independiente y no parte de un conjunto. Aunque los ames, sus decisiones son las suyas, y las tuyas son tuyas. Afectan la una a la otra pero… no lo sé Draco ¿Qué es lo que tú crees que es correcto?

-¿Lo qué yo creo…?

-Sí, tú. Como Draco no como Malfoy. ¿De qué lado estás?

Draco recordó su conversación con Aang en el tren, creía en eso y aun lo hacía, totalmente. No estaba de ningún lado pero quería estar con Aang. Quería encontrar esa tercera opción con Aang.

-Estoy por Aang. Ningún lado, sólo por Aang.

-Entonces habla. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-...Porque es hora de que termine esta locura y arruine las dos misiones 'oh tan importantes' que me dieron. –Ahora estaba serio.

Draco le contó la reunión con el Señor Tenebroso, la misión de matar a Dumbledore, sus intentos fallidos y finalmente su segunda misión.

-¡¿ACEPTASTE ENTREGARLE A AANG?! –Blaise levantó su varita con odio en los ojos Draco resistió el impulso de sacar la suya y sólo lo miró de vuelta intentando tranquilizar al otro con la mirada.

-No tenía opción.

-Es por eso. Es por eso que has estado juntándolo a tu lado, separándolo de mí y de sus amigos. ¡Tú no eres su amigo, tú sólo lo estas utilizando!

-¡NO! –Draco se levantó de golpe tomando la mano de Blaise y botando al chico hacia atrás. Los dos cayeron de la cama al suelo Draco golpeo las manos de Blaise contra el suelo y las sostuvo ahí. –No… no quiero hacerlo.

-No veo por qué no, después de todo ya lo vendiste, sólo debes entregarlo. Bien pensado Malfoy, no importa lo que le diga te creerá a ti y te seguirá sin saber que será su muerte. –Las manos en sus muñecas temblaron y sintió una gota húmeda caer en su mejilla. Vio sorprendido cuando Draco se levantó y le dio la espalda. Blaise se incorporó lentamente, el otro lloraba.

-No quiero hacerlo… no puedo hacerlo Blaise. Él… él… me besó. –Volvió a sentir ganas de hechizarlo, su varita no estaba muy lejos, podía alcanzarla… o usar fuego y quemar al maldito –No puedo traicionarlo cuando lo amo Blaise, no puedo.

Blaise se congeló a medio camino de alcanzar su varita y lo vio con sorpresa.

-…Cuéntamelo. Todo. Ahora.

Y Draco lo hizo. Le contó su ataque de pánico, como Aang lo había intentado consolar, sus preguntas y finalmente el beso y como Draco lo había empujado antes de huir.

-… ¿Te fuiste? Sin decirle que no era por él. Sin decirle que sentías lo mismo. Sin decirle nada.

-¡Entré en pánico! –Blaise suspiró intentando eliminar las ganas de matar a Draco.

-Eres un imbécil…

-Blaise, quiero la verdad. –Draco lo observó con cuidado, analizándolo por cualquier intento de mentira. –Sé que lo sabes. ¿Por qué busca a Aang? Sé que es por el poder inusual pero sé también que tú sabes todo sobre ese poder. Dejé de lado eso todo este tiempo porque sabía que esa información era peligrosa en mi cabeza pero ya no.

-¿Por qué te lo diría? Hasta donde sé esto bien podría ser parte de tu juego, de tu misión. Yo te digo todo lo que sé y tú corres a decirle todo a tu Lord.

-¡No es mi Lord! Blaise, yo… yo haré lo que quieras para que creas en mi. Quiero saber por qué Aang está en peligro. ¡Lo que sea!

-… ¿Qué te parece un juramento inquebrantable? Si lo juras te contaré todo lo que sé.

Draco asintió y Blaise ocultó su sorpresa, tal vez era verdad que si lo amaba o quería o lo que sea, no quería pensar en eso.

-Necesitamos una tercera persona, el testigo.

-Hermione, puede hacerlo ella ya que… ¡Demonios Harry! –gritó sobresaltando a Draco.

-¿Qué caraj-…?

-¡Me olvidé de Harry! Tenía que verme con él…

-Volvamos al tema Blaise.

-¡Iré por él! Espera aquí.

Blaise corrió a la puerta sin darle tiempo a Draco de decir o hacer nada. Suspiró, se quedaría pero sólo porque no sabía qué decirle a Aang cuando lo viera de nuevo.

Harry volvió a ver el mapa del merodeador. Estaba entre enojado y preocupado. Ya había pasado casi una hora y seguía esperando, lo único que evitaba que se fuera de ese lugar eran las ganas de gritarle a Blaise cuando apareciera. Su nombre apareció de repente en el séptimo piso. La sala de requerimientos pensó Harry. Vio como el nombre de Blaise avanzaba a gran velocidad y bajaba sin detenerse.

Qué hacía en esa sala no tenía idea, Aang no estaba por allí así que podía asumir que Draco y él estaban en algún otro lugar del castillo. Cuando vio que ya estaba bastante cerca susurró "Travesura terminada" antes de guardar el pergamino.

-¡Harry!

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Tenía que terminar una conversación. Es sobre Draco y Aang, Harry tenemos que ir a la sala de requerimientos ahora.

-¿Aang y Draco? ¡Averiguaste qué trama!

-Sí. O bueno más o menos pero es hora de que yo hablé y te necesito allí.

Harry asintió, al fin sabría que tramaba Malfoy aunque las palabras de Blaise también lo intrigaban. ¿Hora de hablar de qué?

Harry lo guió por unos pasadizos hasta el séptimo piso. Fueron y apareció una puerta, Blaise la golpeo. Harry lo vio cuestionando pero Draco la abrió.

-¡¿Lo trajiste?!

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

Los dos lo miraron alarmados, Blaise rodó los ojos antes de empujar a Harry al cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

-Hay algo que debo contarte Harry. Draco aquí también va escuchar pero él debe estar bajo un juramento inquebrantable porque no pienso arriesgarme.

-¡Hey! –Draco lo miró ofendido pero Blaise lo hizo callar con una mirada.

-Ron también debería estar aquí pero… no hay tiempo y no pienso soportar sus discusiones.

Y en efecto Draco y Harry ya se estaban mandando insultos.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Esto es sobre Aang no ustedes! –El grito los hizo callar. –Harry necesito que seas testigo, que seas el nexo en el juramento inquebrantable que haremos. Hay cosas sobre Aang que mereces saber, lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero es el secreto de Aang no el mío. Draco dice querer redimirse, ya es hora de que les cuente y que le cuente a Aang pero debo asegurarme que Draco no nos traicione. ¿Lo harán?

Los dos lo miraron y Draco se arrodilló frente a él como respuesta, Blaise se arrodilló frente al rubio

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué es un juramento inquebrantable?

-Es un juramento que no puede ser roto, si lo rompes morirías, es por eso que acepto que Draco sepa todo, con esto sabré que no hablará.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es…!

-No es momento Potter, sólo hazlo.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Me arrodillo frente a ustedes?

-No Harry. Tú te quedas parado y pondrás la punta de tu varita en la unión de nuestras manos. ¿Draco?

Blaise estiró la mano y Draco la miró un segundo antes de tomar aire y tomarla. Harry se paró delante estando sobre ellos aun inseguro pero hizo caso, quería saber qué pasaba, puso su varita algo nervioso en la unión.

-Draco, ¿prometes no decir ni mencionar lo que se hable aquí sobre Aang y su historia de ninguna manera a nadie que no la sepa?

-Lo prometo. –Dijo Draco seriamente.

Harry sintió magia en su varita y se sorprendió al ver una fina cuerda brillante salir de su varita y enlazarse alrededor de las manos de los chicos.

-¿Y prometes no atacarlo ni usar la información que te dé de ninguna manera que no sea beneficiosa para Aang?

-Lo prometo.

Una segunda cuerda salió y se entrecruzó con la primera, las cuerdas brillaron más.

-Y sin importar el riesgo o las consecuencias ¿Prometes no entregar a Aang a Lord Voldemort ni a sus seguidores?

Draco se sobresaltó un poco ante el nombre pero no dudo ni un segundo para responder.

-Lo prometo.

Una tercera cuerda salió y se unió a las otras brillando más, parecieron hundirse en la piel de ambos antes de desaparecer dejando una ligera marca que fue desapareciendo de la misma manera poco a poco. Finalmente no había rastro y los dos se levantaron Harry aun parecía sorprendido.

-Bien, no nos queda mucho tiempo por lo que me dijiste Draco. Así iniciemos.

Blaise les contó todo. Les contó que Aang era el Avatar, que no era su hermano real, lo que había averiguado en la biblioteca, el pasado y los poderes de Aang.

-¡Cómo pudiste ocultarnos eso! –Harry estaba furioso.

-¡Aang no lo sabe! –Draco estaba preocupado

-¡Por más de que me griten no cambia nada! ¡Era muy niño para decirle!

Eso hizo que Harry explotara y lo tomara del cuello de su camisa colándolo contra la pared. Draco sólo los miró dudando, Harry parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien.

Y lo estaba. Sabía lo que era que te mintieran sobre tu vida, sabía que era sentirse diferente pero no entender nada, sabía lo que era tener miedo, sabía que era tener una responsabilidad y ni siquiera saber de ella, sabía que era que la gente espere algo de él que ni siquiera él tenía idea, sabía que era sentir que todos saben más de ti que tú mismo y sabía que era sentirse traicionado por la persona que supuestamente lo introducía a ese mundo. En su caso Dumbledore y sus interminables secretos y planes, saber que Blaise había hecho lo mismo con Aang lo enfurecía.

-¡Tenía derecho a saber la verdad desde el inicio! ¡Tú no tenias derecho a ocultarle eso! ¡Es sobre SU vida! ¡Su pasado! ¡Le creaste un mundo de mentiras! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Qué derecho tienes para-…!

-¡NINGUNO! –Draco se sobresaltó ante el grito, nunca había escuchado a Blaise gritar de esa manera. Blaise miraba a Harry con temor pero decisión –No tenía ningún derecho sobre Aang y no creía ser nadie.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? Tú no sabes lo que se siente. –La voz era amenazadora.

-No, no lo sé. Pero tú sí, Harry y deberías entenderlo. Aun así no lo haces. Puedo odiar muchas cosas en Dumbledore, Harry, pero pienso que él hizo lo correcto en general. Hay cosas que debería haberlas dicho antes pero hay otras que si no fueran por las circunstancias hubiera sido mejor que no las supieras aun.

Harry llevó su mano al bolsillo donde guardaba su varita, Blaise no hizo nada pero Draco se lanzó y tomó de los brazos al pelinegro jalándolo con fuerza hasta el suelo. Harry luchó contra Draco por soltarse pero el rubio sabía que si lo soltaba sería el primero en ser hechizado. Blaise se acercó a ellos aun mostrando una actitud tranquila y fría, como si no supiera que eso hacia enfurecer más a Harry.

-Piensa un poco Harry no desde el punto de vista de la "víctima" pero de la lógica. Cuando llegaste a Hogwarts y todos te vieron como trofeo de oro, te sentiste agobiado, tú mismo rostro lo decía, no querías toda esa atención. Sólo la fama, sin responsabilidad ya era mucho con lo que cargar. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido? Cómo te habrías sentido si desde que tenías 11 años el primer día en Hogwarts te llamaba y te decía que el asesino de tus padres estaba buscando algo que estaba escondido en el castillo, que él aun estaba vivo. Si te enterabas ese mismo día que para todo el mundo tu padrino había traicionado a tus padres al venderlo a su asesino pero no fue él fue su otro amigo y que tu madre murió por ti, que tienes una conexión que no puedes controlar con ese mismo asesino, que de una u otra manera hay una profecía que dice que él viviría hasta que lucharan y uno de los dos muriera. Que compartes no sólo varita pero también la habilidad de hablar parsel con él y un pasado parecido, un cariño a Hogwarts parecido y que además él tiene una ventaja enorme con los objetos que te dijo Dumbledore. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido al saber toda esa verdad a los 11 años?

Harry dejó de luchar y lo vio como si comprendiera algo por primera vez. Draco estaba sorprendido por todo pero siguió agarrando a Harry fuertemente por si acaso.

-Ahora imagina como se sentiría un Aang de 11 años. Un Aang de 11 años que se entera que huyó cuando le dijeron que debía salvar al mundo, que casi se mata al huir y quedó atrapado en el hielo, que miles si no millones de personas murieron porque él no estaba. Que los Muggles nos empezaron a odiar porque él no estuvo ahí, que los Muggles nos cazaban porque él no estuvo ahí. Harry, tú eres el héroe que todos esperan que seas ante la sociedad en este país, Aang es el héroe que el mundo esperó pero que él le falló, a todo el mundo. Tenían esperanzas, confiaban en él, en que vuelva pero no lo hizo, les falló y la magia tuvo que adaptarse para sobrevivir. Muchas personas fueron torturadas sólo por ese odio. Aang ni siquiera tiene un enemigo a quien enfrentar, teme a su mismo poder y lo que su ausencia marcó no es algo que se pueda solucionar fácilmente porque ese miedo y desconfianza seguirán y ahora aun más por los ataques de esos 8. Dime si Aang habría podido soportar toda esa información a los 11.

Blaise bajó la vista con dolor y le hizo una señal a Draco para que soltara a Harry, Draco lo soltó y se alejó rápidamente. Blaise fue hasta Harry y extendió una mano.

-Sé que tenía derecho a saberlo, los dos lo tenían. Pero no me parece que una responsabilidad cargada con tantos hechos y sentimientos deba ser puesto sobre ustedes sin que pudieran disfrutar algo de libertad. Dumbledore no pudo ocultar todo y fue revelándote lo necesario poco a poco pero ahora se ve obligado a decírtelo todo por Voldemort. Y yo que logré ocultar prácticamente todo ahora debo decírselo, por Voldemort, por esos 8 y por él mismo. ¿Entiendes por qué lo hice Harry?

Harry vio su mano dudando. Ya no estaba enojado, con todo lo que había dicho Blaise podía decir que entendía y aceptaba todo lo que había hecho tanto él como Dumbledore. Tomó la mano de Blaise quien lo ayudó a pararse.

-Lo entiendo, pero no lo apruebo totalmente.

-Lo sé. ¿Tienes algo que decir Draco?

-Eh… no. Creo que Potter lo dijo todo por mí. ¿Cómo se lo dirás a Aang? Espero que no como tu último monólogo.

-Quería mostrárselo en el pensadero de Dumbledore pero no veo como lograrlo sin que se den cuenta. Si lo ve lo entenderá mejor que si intento contárselo sin que explote como Harry –No lo había soltado, no soltaría esa mano en un futuro próximo.

Los tres pensaron un tiempo en silencio.

-Puede que haya una manera… -Harry habló –Él siempre sale para verme en la enfermería cuando algo sospechoso sucede. Podemos crear una distracción entre Draco y yo para que tú lleves a Aang a su oficina y al pensadero.

-Jamás pensé decírtelo, pero esa es una brillante idea Potter.

Blaise soltó una risa.

-Es porque Hermione no está aquí para pensar por él. –Draco soltó otra risa y Harry lo miró ofendido antes de soltar una ligera sonrisa y negar con la cabeza.

-Bien, toma Blaise. –le dio un pergamino y Blaise se dio cuenta de qué era. Blaise lo tomó y vio que Aang estaba por la torre de astronomía pero estaba por encima.

-Creo que está en el techo. Ustedes calculen cuando yo empiece a bajar con Aang hacia el despacho.

Les devolvió el mapa y se separaron.

-Vamos al segundo piso.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba esperando a Blaise allí, cualquier amigo puede confirmar eso y tú podrías haber pasado por ahí por casualidad o con la intención de joderme la vida como lo haces últimamente.

-Tienes que aceptar que respondes muy fácilmente a provocaciones.

-Mira quién habla.

Estaban cerca de la puerta del baño de chicas, nadie los había visto ir.

-El despacho más cercano es el de Snape pero nadie irá allí a menos que sea Slytherin. Debemos esperar a alguien de otra casa que decida ir con Dumbledore.

-Hola Harry, hola Draco. –Los dos se sobresaltaron al voltear y ver a Luna. -¿Qué andan haciendo?

-Loovegood vete de aquí y dejan-…

-¡Espera! Luna, tú puedes ayudarnos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Claro Harry, ¿Qué necesitan?

-Necesitamos que vayas donde Dumbledore y le digas que estamos luchando, que estamos heridos y lo traigas. ¿Sabes dónde es su despacho?

-Sí. Detrás de la gárgola. Voy.

-¡Espera! –Harry sacó su mapa y vio que Blaise y Aang aun no se movían.

-¿Seguro que es una buena idea?

-Sí, Luna ayudará. –Los puntos empezaron a moverse. –Ahora Luna ¡Ve!

Luna se fue caminando rápida pero tranquilamente, casi saltando.

-Bueno esperemos que le crea… ahora Potter, aun te acuerdas como son los duelos de magos ¿cierto?

-No creas que te dejaré ganarme sólo por el bien de la actuación.

-Sería aburrido si no hicieras el intento de defenderte.

Se pusieron frente a frente inclinaron la cabeza como lo habían hecho en segundo año e iniciaron.

Draco le mandó un rápido hechizo que Harry esquivó metiéndose al baño. Desde la puerta le envió un hechizo Confundus. Draco se protegió antes de lanzar un Bombarda a la puerta. Harry tuvo que saltar detrás para evitar que el hechizo lo lastimara.

Draco entró al baño. Harry lanzó un Deprimo, Dracó rodó en el suelo logrando evitar a penas el hueco en el suelo, otro escudo evitó que el Desmaius de Harry le llegara. Draco enfurecido lanzó un Expulso, Harry voló hacia los lavabos chocándose duramente. Lanzó un Everte Statum que Draco no pudo evitar pero no lo lanzó con tanta fuerza como el otro hechizo.

Mirttle gritaba desesperada sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes Potter? Usas hechizos patéticos.

-¡Incarcerous! –Draco esquivó las cuerdas, el entrenamiento con Aang enserio estaba ayudando. Le estaba ganando a Potter.

-¡Expulso! – Harry se pudo proteger antes de lanzar un Bombarda a su vez al lavado detrás de Draco. Este explotó y lanzó a Draco por el aire. Este se levantó con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su cabeza y el labio partido, estaba furioso. Harry dudo al lastimarlo, retrocedió un paso y no se protegió del siguiente hechizo

-¡Diffindo! –Un corte apareció en el brazo de Harry, otro hechizo de Draco lo hizo caer al sentir un fuerte golpe. Harry respondió con el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente. Un hechizo que no sabía que hacía, un hechizo que había leído hace poco en su libro de pociones, un hechizo que decía ser para enemigos y lo lanzó sin pensar.

-¡Sectusempra! –Draco no pudo esquivarlo y le dio. Draco gritó y cortes muy profundos aparecieron en su pecho, por todo su cuerpo pero en su pecho estaban los peores. Harry retrocedió con horror, el charco de sangre crecía.

No habían calculado que Snape escucharía el escándalo y cuando este entró, corrió donde su ahijado empujando a Harry en el proceso y comenzó a curarlo, había mucha sangre por todos lados.

Había mucha sangre y Harry no sabía qué hacer, en cuanto Snape había acabado de sanar a Draco fue hacia él y lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme. Exigiendo respuestas.

-¿Quién habría pensado que usted sabía magia oscura Señor Potter? –A pesar de intentar negarlo Snape no se convenció de nada. Draco se movía débilmente en el suelo intentando hablar y Harry pensó que Snape lo hechizaría cuando Dumbledore entró.

-Mi querido muchacho, profesor Snape, ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –Detrás de él estaban la profesora Macgonnagal y Luna.

-Potter atacó a Malfoy Director, debemos expulsarlo. –Harry se preguntó si valdría de algo si suplicaba.

-No nos adelantemos Severus. ¿Cómo está el Señor Malfoy?

-Llegué a tiempo así que está débil pero estable. Las cicatrices no desaparecerán, era un hechizo oscuro. –Snape lo miraba con tanto odio que Harry cerró los ojos esperando el hechizo, parte de él creía que lo merecía, una muy grande parte.

-Harry, ¿qué sucedió?

-Director-…

-Tranquilo Severus, déjalo hablar.

-…Yo… ¡Lo lamento mucho Director! Esperaba a Blaise y Draco apareció y discutimos… lo intenté hechizar y él sacó su varita, luchamos… ¡No sabía qué hacía el hechizo! Yo… -¿Lo saqué de un libro? No parecía ser una buena idea decir eso. –Lo… escuché pero cuando lo usé… Draco… Y yo…

Harry no pudo decir más. Draco estaba parado con ayuda de Luna, aun respiraba agitada y dificultosamente.

-Vamos a mi oficina, hablaremos ahí a fondo. –Dumbledore los guió sin hacer caso de las protestas de Snape. Este jalaba a Harry del cuello haciéndolo caminar lejos de Draco a quien ayudaban Luna y la profesora.

Harry caminó esperando que Blaise tuviera suficiente tiempo y que Draco estuviera bien. Snape tenía razón, Hermione tenía razón, debería haberse deshecho del libro hace tiempo. Y se hubiera seguido cuestionando si no hubiera sentido el temblor.

Una energía enorme se podía sentir y el suelo temblaba ligeramente, se podía sentir una ráfaga de aire en los pasillos.

-¿Qué es esto? –Mc Gonagal parecía alarmada.

-Creo que viene de su oficina Director. –Snape parecía un poco nervioso.

Todos empezaron a avanzar hacia la gárgola.

-Creo que podemos asumir que se lo mostró… -La voz de Draco sonaba débil y lo susurraba de manera a que sólo Harry lo escuchara.

-Quédense aquí.

Dumbledore empezó a subir las gradas seguido de Snape pero Harry no se quedaría y al parecer Draco opinaba lo mismo. Como si fuera planeado Draco se desplomó, Mc Gonagal se volteo a ayudarlo y Harry corrió escaleras arriba. La profesora intentó detener al chico pero Draco se levantó mientras la otra miraba a Harry y corrió tras él como podía aun sintiendo sus heridas volver a abrirse y el dolor invadirlo. Mc Gonagal suspiró en total frustración.

-Quédese aquí señorita Loovegood. –fue tras los demás.

Ninguno había esperado ver la oficina semi destruida, el viento mandaba todo a volar, el suelo estaba rajado y desigual, el fénix de Dumbledore estaba en una esquina con las alas alzadas, Blaise estaba cerca de la puerta y trataba de avanzar hacia un tornado. Al centro de este, volando, estaba Aang.

Dumbledore había entrado para quedarse congelado, a su lado estaba Severus Snape igual de sorprendido. Y entraron Harry y Draco.

-¡Aang detente, todo está bien!

Las palabras parecieron enojarlo más porque lanzó una corriente que golpeó a Blaise y lo mandó a volar hacia los demás.

Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo pero fuera lo que fuere fue simplemente destruido por el viento y Blaise chocó contra Harry, cayeron desequilibrando a Draco que ya estaba en el suelo intentando luchar contra el dolor de sus heridas.

Los tres lo miraron desde el suelo y Aang los vio directamente a ellos, todo anunciaba que estaban en peligro.

.

.

.

.

¡Feliz año nuevo! Tenía que subirlo hace unas horas pero me dormí jaja

Por cierto sobre la información de wikipedia, eso es "lo que cuentan los Muggles" las cosas son un tanto diferentes en mi fic. Cualquier pregunta es bienvenida las cosas se complican jaja.

¡Mata ne!


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 38: "El Avatar"**

Los tres lo miraron desde el suelo y Aang los vio directamente a ellos, todo anunciaba que estaban en peligro.

_:_

Blaise corrió escaleras arriba hasta la torre de astronomía. No podía permitir que Aang se fuera volando, ya no había mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó a la sala abrió la puerta y la vio vacía. Caminó lentamente mirando a todos lados antes de ir a la ventana. Se paró en el marco de la ventana intentando no mirar el suelo, era muerte segura si no tenía varita pero la tenía con él así que con un poco más de confianza vio hacia el techo. Llamar a Aang sólo haría que el otro se vaya volando después de lo de Draco, además no era seguro que el otro lo escuchara, no sabía dónde exactamente estaba.

El borde del techo traspasaba la pared unos 30 centímetros, sería imposible subir por la ventana. Vio a ambos lados y notó una gárgola de piedra un poco alejada pero si saltaba podía alcanzarla. Claro que una vez consiguiera agarrarse de la gárgola tendría que subirse a ella confiando en tener suficiente fuerza y que esta no se rompiera. De alguna manera no le gustaba la idea.

Aang no estaría nada contento con él después de haberlo ignorado todo el año pero había perdonado a Draco después de todo, podría perdonarlo a él. O eso esperaba, lo averiguaría después de contarle la verdad. Tomó un respiro profundo antes de tomar impulso y saltar. En cuanto se separó del suelo supo que no lo había hecho bien.

Estiró los brazos sintiendo como su cuerpo caía. La gárgola estaba muy lejos. Sintió su mano izquierda resbalar en el rostro de la gárgola pero con su mano derecha logró agarrarse. Su cuerpo se balanceo al estar colgado. Blaise intentó sujetar el rostro de la gárgola pero resbalaba, sintió que polvo le caía en la cara y un sonido de algo que empezaba a quebrarse.

-Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda…

Blaise logró enganchar su brazo derecho en el cuello de la gárgola pero no podía agarrarse del techo si no conseguía agarrarse bien con el brazo izquierdo de la gárgola. Otro crujido.

Blaise empezó a pensar en que hechizos lo salvarían de caer en picada a suelo y hacerse papilla. Sintió la gárgola caerse un poco y llevó su mano izquierda a sus pantalones dónde estaba su varita dejando de intentar agarrarse de la gárgola. La piedra se rompió y Blaise empezó a caer.

_:_

Aang no se había sentido tan solo hasta ese momento. No sólo lo habían rechazado pero sentía como si hubiera traicionado a alguien haciéndolo doblemente peor. Se sentía solo, estaba solo. Draco lo había empujado y había corrido horrorizado, su rostro lo decía todo. Se había lanzado de la primera ventana que vio antes de abrir su planeador y volar. Después de un rato había vuelto y sin querer entrar se había sentado en el techo de la torre más alta que encontró.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí hasta que escuchó un crujido y un ligero golpe. Levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos mientras se deprimía. Vio a su alrededor antes de pensar que había sido su imaginación. Se volvía a acomodar cuando escuchó otro crujido y otro antes de escuchar un susurro que no entendió.

Esta vez sí se levantó y empezó a dirigirse lentamente al origen del sonido cuando volvió a crujir esta vez más fuerte y el sonido de piedra rompiéndose sonó claramente. Corrió al borde y vio a Blaise caer, el instinto lo llevó a estirar la mano y tomar a su hermano por el brazo. Blaise se sorprendió y lo vio antes de susurrar.

-Merlín, gracias.

-¡Blaise! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees que hago? Disfruto del paisaje y el vacío bajo mis pies… ¡Es obvio que intento hablar contigo pero apreciaría que lo hagamos donde no esté a punto de caer!

Aang lo jaló hasta el techo. Los dos chicos suspiraron y respiraron un tiempo antes de hablar. Blaise lo vio y supo que debía decirlo.

-Yo… quería hablarte de ti.

-De… ¿De mí?

-Sí… las cosas no han sido exactamente como las supones y hay un gran número de cosas que desconoces.

-¡Esto es sobre mis alucinaciones y poderes!

-Sí. Sobre tu vida, tu… misión, tu historia, tu influencia y muchas otras cosas. Es sobre ti y creo que es hora de que lo sepas todo.

Aang lo vio seriamente un momento en silencio como si meditara antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-No te lo mostraré aquí, sígueme.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la oficina de Dumbledore. Pero primero hay que volver al curso de la torre, vamos adentro.

Aang lo miró dudando antes de asentir una vez más. Fueron hasta el borde y Aang abrió su planeador y se acomodó para cargar a alguien más y volaron dentro. Blaise lo vio e hizo algo que Aang jamás pensó que haría, no después de un año ignorándolo. Le dio un breve pero fuerte abrazo antes de tomarlo de la mano, suavemente pero aferrándose a ella.

-¿Estás listo?

Aang presionó esa mano que le parecía tan reconfortante antes de asentir. Blaise le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto dudosa antes de correr. Aang fue detrás suyo preguntándose si realmente estaba listo para escucharlo todo. Sentía miedo, parte de él no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia saber más.

-Ácido Fuster. – La gárgola se movió y una escalera apareció ante ellos. Blaise miró hacia atrás viendo el pasillo vacío antes de entrar.

Entraron y Blaise buscó el pensadero. Le mostraría todo antes de sacar y eliminar las memorias. El fénix los veía desde su percha sin reclamar nada, sólo estudiándolos y Blaise vio el armario del que había hablado Harry. Fue hasta él y sacó una gran bandeja de piedra con pensamientos que flotaban dentro. Tomó aire antes de colocarla en el escritorio y voltearla hacia Aang tomándolo de los hombros.

-Quiero…. Quiero que antes de verlo todo sepas que Cerisei Zabini no siempre tuvo las mejores intenciones pero al final supo donde estaban las prioridades, en la familia. No una familia obligatoriamente de sangre pero en el cariño que sentía hacia nosotros a los que ella terminó llamándonos hijos, a ambos y con el mismo cariño. Y sé que aunque sea difícil perdonar lo que hice pensé que era lo mejor en ese momento, y lo sigo pensando Aang. Sólo… sólo quiero que recuerdes que te queremos Aang, hasta la muerte. Yo, Cerisei, Nickolay de alguna manera, Harry, Hermione, Ron… y Draco. Todos Aang.

Y Blaise lo abrazó. Lo presionó contra él con mucha fuerza antes de separarse. Aang tardó unos segundos antes de responder con los nervios dándole vueltas en su estomago, pero cuando habló su voz sonó firme y decidida.

-Lo sé Blaise. Yo los amo a todos ustedes. Mi familia, mis amigos y… Jamás olvidaría cuanto los quiero sin importar que vea ahora Blaise. Eres mi hermano menor que piensa demasiado las cosas pero siempre acabas salvándome, como un héroe.

-Puede que yo sea el que tiene el cerebro pero en definitiva tú eres el héroe.

Se apuntó la varita a su cabeza y un hilo largo y blanco salió flotando y entró al pensadero. Blaise asintió, los dos sabían cómo funcionaba el pensadero uno de los esposos de su madre había tenido uno, Aang se sumergió. Blaise lo siguió.

De inmediato Aang se vio de vuelta en la selección con el sombrero cuando tenían 11 años, se vio a sí mismo en la mesa de Hufflepuff mirando como un Blaise de 11 años avanzaba y le ponían el sombrero.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del sombrero como si hablara en voz alta, recordó como este lo había llamado "mi Señor". Escuchó como llamaba a Blaise el verdadero hijo de la familia Zabini, el sombrero le hablaba a Blaise de Aang y afirmaba que lo habían engañado. No pudo evitar sentir esa punzada de dolor ante una traición aunque no sabía de qué se trataba. La imagen cambió y vio a Blaise hablar con Madame Pomfrey, estos arreglaban una mentira, el aire control no lo dañaba, aunque después de tantos años ya lo suponía, ¡pero lo había tomado como una mejora en su salud!

La charla con el profesor Binns fue lo que empezó a darle el verdadero sentimiento de escalofríos, "Avatar" era un término que nunca antes había escuchado pero a la vez un término que sabía que conocía. La imagen volvió a la tienda de Olivander, este le mostraba un pergamino a Blaise le decía que el mundo estaba degradándose que el Avatar había desaparecido. Retrocedió un paso pero no dijo nada, reconocía esas palabras como si las hubiera escuchado 1000 veces en sueños. La desaparición del Avatar.

Blaise vio todo con atención, sabía que cada recuerdo lastimaba un poco más a Aang pero ahora venía el realmente importante después de esto sabía lo difícil que sería hablar con Aang.

La imagen cambió y se convirtió en una biblioteca, un búho apareció y habló con el Blaise del recuerdo, lo amenazaba y le decía que el Avatar ya había fallado al mundo, Blaise defendió ese punto pero lo que inmovilizó a Aang fue escuchar su nombre. Blaise lo llamó a él el Avatar.

Aang se sintió acercarse a los documentos que Blaise leía, se sentía como el testigo de un terrible accidente cuando sabes que no quieres ver la escena pero no puedes apartar los ojos de ella. Podía leer los documentos pero era más como si viera lo sucedido, las imágenes venían a su mente atormentándolo. A Giatso esperándolo, las batallas descritas, las muertes, lo peor fue la historia de Sokka.

Imágenes de alguien que extrañamente consideraba su amigo viajaron a su mente, podía ver al chico reír, bromear, hacer chistes malos, planear estrategias, entrenar, enojarse por cosas tontas… no podía respirar con facilidad porque también podía ver al chico con odio en los ojos, con lágrimas de desesperación, con sangre en las manos, con el peso del dolor de todos y con la muerte sobre su cabeza.

Sintió a Blaise acercarse pero se alejó de él aun sin poder respirar, el pánico crecía. El Blaise del recuerdo tomaba una hoja y la familiaridad de las palabras escritas en la hoja congelaron a Aang un momento. Eran parte de lo que Blaise le había dado a estudiar pero aquí habían más cosas, un mensaje del Gurú Pathik. El estado Avatar, lo último a dominar para salvar ese mundo en guerra. Lástima que la guerra ya había terminado y el resultado no había sido bueno, él nunca había aparecido a pesar de sus recuerdos contradictorios. Él nunca había vuelto, el Avatar les había fallado a todos.

El último relato fue el broche de oro o sangre que arruinó todo, miles de personas asesinadas no sólo en esa guerra pero en la continuación de los siguientes años, siglos, épocas de muerte total porque él había huido. Él era culpable de todo.

Blaise lo vio todo en silencio, cuando Aang se había alejado de él no hizo nada, podía entender porque lo hacía. Parecieron años antes de que salieran del pensadero. Aang miró el pensadero un momento horrorizado antes de verlo con una ira y dolor evidentes.

-No… Soy… soy… no, no puede ser. –decía eso pero su mirada mostraba que había entendido y deducido todo.

-Aang… yo no sabía cómo decirlo, lo siento. Eras muy niño y-…

-¡¿NIÑO?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste Blaise?! ¡Tengo más de 2000 años ni siquiera sé cuantos exactamente! ¡Dices que soy un héroe cuando millones de persones murieron por MI culpa!

-¡No fue tu culpa! ¡Cualquiera hubiera huido si de la nada le decían que debía participar en una guerra! ¡No podían esperar que cargaras con algo como eso! ¡Necesitabas tiempo!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo más? Es mi culpa que familias como la de Draco se crean superiores a los Muggles. Es mi culpa que los Muggles teman a lo fuera de lo común. Es mi culpa que personas como Voldemort existan. ¡Me necesitaban! ¡Tenía que cargar con eso!

-¡No eres todopoderoso! ¿Crees que si estabas allí hace miles de años hubieras hecho que todos se acepten y no abusasen de su poder? ¡Hay cosas que sólo son un idealismo! –Los tatuajes empezaron a brillar.

-¡Idealismo! ¡¿Así que al final soy un cobarde e inútil de todas maneras?!

-Aang tranquilízate. No eres inútil pero tampoco puedes limpiar el mundo de todo mal. Fue un accidente y-…

-¡Un accidente que le costó la vida a millones!

El suelo se empezó a quebrar, las cosas empezaron a volar por todos lados, el aire se empezó a concentrar alrededor de Aang y Blaise se vio empujado hacia atrás. Debía acercarse a Aang pero no lo lograba.

-¡Aang detente, todo está bien! –bueno no eran las mejores palabras que se le hubieran ocurrido decir pero no sabía como tranquilizarlo.

Fue semi consciente de que alguien había entrado pero no le prestaba atención. A Aang no pareció gustarle que se siga acercando porque envió fuertes corriente hasta que una de ellas le dio y voló hacia atrás. Se sintió chocar y vio a Draco y Harry. Los dos se veían pálidos y débiles sobre todo Draco.

Aang los vio a los tres y la ira que emanaba sólo aumentó, el miedo que todos sentían en ese momento era obvio. Avanzó hacia ellos y de repente su vista se nubló. Vio a un chico de piel morena, Sokka, escondido detrás de piedras mientras gritaba, una chica lo miraba con dolor intentando avanzar hacia donde él estaba, Katara, estaban en las ruinas de un templo. Tan familiares, tanto cariño, nostalgia por aquellos que jamás conoció. Y los vio. Morir. A todos los que él sentía que quería Sokka, Toth, Zuko, el monje Giatso y Katara, cuando pensaba en la última sentía algo aun más fuerte. Y la ira se transformó en dolor.

Tantas mentiras, tanto dolor, todo parecía estar mal. Sin darse cuenta dejó de brillar, se sentía insultado, pero más grande era la pena que sentía hacia aquellas personas que veía sin entender, que habían muerto.

Y ahí, delate suyo estaban tres personas a las cuales quería, dos en realidad, ahora mismo odiaba a la tercera. Pero los tres lo veían con miedo y ansiedad, se veían heridos, ¿Era su culpa? ¿Los había lastimado a ellos también? ¿A Draco?

Cayó lentamente y sólo se acurrucó en el suelo mientras que lágrimas caían incontrolablemente. Hubo un silencio largo en el cual sólo se escuchaban suaves gemidos de rato en rato.

-Profesora McGonagal por favor lleve al Señor Aang Zabini a la enfermería. Señorita Loovegood vaya a su sala común, gracias por el aviso.

Las dos asintieron antes de seguir las instrucciones. McGonagal ayudó a Aang a levantarse. Aang miraba el suelo sin oponerse a la ayuda de la profesora, al pasar le mandó una mirada llena de dolor e ira a Blaise antes de irse con las dos.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló hasta que Harry y Blaise se pararon, Draco se quedó en el suelo apretando las heridas, quería ir tras Aang pero ya no podía moverse.

-Señor Zabini ¿puede usted explicarme qué sucedió y por qué estaban usted y su hermano en mi oficina? –Dumbledore hablaba serenamente pero en su mirada había una severidad que por primera vez intimidó a Blaise.

Blaise se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer. No habría manera de mentir, esta vez Dumbledore le sacaría respuestas aun si tenía que usar veritaserum… y tal vez era momento de decirlo todo. Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más, el director merecía saber sobre la misión de Draco, las dos. Pero Harry no podía escuchar eso, no sabía si decirlo o no, además estaba Snape, demasiadas cosas a tomar en cuenta.

-Zabini responda la pregunta. –Snape lo miraba con un claro mensaje de que era una orden.

Blaise suspiró hasta que el aire de sus pulmones se terminó y decidió que era mejor que Dumbledore decidiera todo. Para eso era mejor primero deshacerse de Harry. Vio a Snape con la necesidad de que el hombre le leyera la mente. Snape lo vio y adivinando la intención vio la parte de la mente de Blaise en la que Draco le decía que no se veía capaz de cumplir con las ordenes del Señor Oscuro. Snape se tensó un poco antes de simplemente mirar de golpe a Harry y decir.

-Hay otro tema que me gustaría tocar Director. No sabía que conocías magia tan peligrosa Potter. No creas que te libraste de esto. Trae tu libro de pociones de sexto año ahora mismo para que veamos todos que le hiciste al Señor Malfoy.

Harry trató de protestar débilmente pero Snape ganó y Harry se fue con una mirada alarmada mostrando todo en su rostro como siempre. En cuanto Harry se fue Blaise y Draco se miraron. Blaise asintió y Draco sólo lo miró incomodo y luego a Snape. Snape lanzó otro hechizo y el rubio sintió sus heridas volver a cerrarse, pudo pararse, necesitaba ir a la enfermería, aun sentía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento pero debía terminar esto primero.

-Director… -Blaise inició –Tenemos información importante pero…

Blaise miró a Snape con obvio significado y Snape lo miró con furia.

-No se preocupen, pueden confiar en Severus totalmente. Además puede que él tenga más información de la que imaginan. –Draco recordó las palabras que le había dicho el Señor Oscuro.

-¿Es acaso él uno en los que el Señor Oscuro confió la misión?

-Si te refieres a la que te dio, es obvio que si Draco. –Snape lo miraba como reprimiéndolo, Draco enrojeció un poco y bajó la vista. Blaise se sorprendió un poco pero eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

-Voldemort le dio dos misiones a Draco.

Ahí. Pudo ver la sorpresa y curiosidad en los ojos de los dos hombres, Draco lo vio cuestionando y Blaise asintió.

Draco tomó aire y les contó su reunión con Voldemort y que era su culpa los incidentes con Katie Bell y Ron. Además del por qué había vuelto a hablar con Aang y que simplemente no quería seguir las órdenes. Blaise se dio cuenta que Draco prefirió omitir que lo que sentía por Aang era más que amistad sincera.

-Severus ¿Sabías que Voldemort deseaba a Aang Zabini?

-Si lo hubiera sabido se lo hubiera informado.

-Supongo que era algo previsible después de ver la magia que mostró todos estos años… Dígame Señor Zabini ¿Ahora me dirá lo que sabe sobre esa magia que tanto trata en ocultar?

Blaise se tensó.

-Me pareció lo más prudente en el momento. No sabía en quien confiar y tampoco sabía cómo lo tomaría.

-¿Harry sabe sobre todo esto?

-Sólo sobre la magia de Aang pero no sabe de las misiones de Draco.

-¿A qué exactamente se refiere con la magia del otro Zabini?

Blaise miró el pensadero y después de soltar un suspiro dijo.

-Todo está allí.

Dumbledore y Snape fueron hacia el pensadero, Draco intentó ir pero Blaise lo retuvo mirándolo significativamente, aun no confiaba totalmente en el rubio.

-Esto es ridículo e injusto.

-El juramento evitaba que hables sobre lo que hablamos en el cuarto de requerimientos pero puede que escuches información algo nueva si ves esos recuerdos y no me arriesgaré a que tengas la libertad a hablar sobre ello.

Draco bufó irritado pero no dijo más sobre el tema. Esperaron a que el Director y el profesor volvieran.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó para que toda tu ropa este destrozada y esté empapada en sangre?

-Potter lanzó un hechizo sin saber su efecto. La próxima vez que lo vea lo golpearé sin importar lo que digas Blaise.

-Mmm… ya lo veremos. De todas maneras Harry me mataría si me meto a defenderlo como si él fuera una damisela en peligro.

-… ¿Crees que me expulsen?

-Lo dudo. Dumbledore quiere que los alumnos estén a salvo y mandarte de vuelta a casa con misiones fallidas no es proteger a un alumno del peligro. Pero me pregunto cuál será la siguiente movida que decida.

Poco después los dos adultos volvieron y los vieron totalmente tensos y pálidos.

-¡¿Sabe la importancia de la información que usted ocultó?! ¡Fue un acto imprudente Zabini! –Snape lo miraba furioso.

-No podía decirle a nadie. No sabía en quien confiar. –Blaise se puso a la defensiva

-Ya, ya. –Dumbledore se sentó en su silla pareciendo cansado. –Debemos reflexionar en lo que se hará en el futuro y no concentrarse en el pasado. Hay muchas cosas a aclarar pero dudo que tenga las respuestas ¿O sí? Señor Zabini.

-Todo lo que sé es lo que vieron en el pensadero y es lo que le mostré a Aang.

Dumbledore asintió y se reclinó en su asiento pensando.

-La primera parte del plan no cambia Severus. Draco debe conseguir vencerme para ganar respeto y protección pero tú debes terminar la tarea.

Draco entendió en seguida de qué iba todo.

-¡¿Quiere decir que dejará que lo maten?! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Yo no-…!

-Tranquilícese Señor Malfoy. Esto es por su bien y yo de todas maneras no tengo mucho tiempo.

Blaise y Draco lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Deben prometerme que no le dirán nada a nadie de lo que diré ahora. –Los dos dudaron un poco antes de asentir.

-Muy bien. Cuando Voldemort volvió oficialmente a los ojos del ministerio yo salí a buscar ciertos objetos, sin embargo lamento decir que uno de aquellos que toqué resultó estar maldito. Severus me salvó la vida pero la maldición sigue presente, no me queda tiempo. Yo moriré en menos de 3 meses ya sea que me asesinen o no. Sin embargo no dejaré que usted me mate Señor Malfoy porque usted aun puede reivindicarse antes de quebrar su alma –Snape pareció temblar un poco –Severus prometió cuidarte y ocuparse de la misión si tú no lograbas completarla. Debes lograr vencerme, y ser visto antes de que Severus termine el trabajo.

Los dos lo miraron horrorizados.

-Y en cuanto al Avatar… no puede fallar sin que las consecuencias sean terribles. Aang no debe ser atrapado por Lord Voldemort pero el Señor Malfoy no puede fracasar. Así que usted Señor Malfoy lo entregará antes de que Aang escape o sea rescatado. Cumplirá hasta cierta parte ambas misiones.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Blaise se había adelantado. –No podemos arriesgar a Aang.

-Si desea que los dos salgan con vida de esto tendrá que ser así Señor Zabini.

-¡No quiero! ¡No lo entregaré! ¡Aun si lo quisiera no puedo hacerlo! –Dumbledore lo miró cuestionando la afirmación en silencio –Hice una promesa irrompible.

Después de explicar la promesa que habían hecho con Blaise Dumbledore suspiró.

-Debes mantenerlo cerca tuyo Severus. Draco te entregará a Aang a ti para que la promesa no lo afecte, aunque tienes la marca no eres un seguidor de Voldemort. Severus, tú lo entregaras a uno de los Mortífagos, pero a uno que sepas que no podrá controlar a Aang si algo pasara. Eso será lo que justamente suceda, Aang escapará, sólo falta que logremos que Mortífagos presencien todo de manera a que Draco y tú no corran peligro.

-Draco meterá Mortífagos al castillo dentro de poco.

-¡Blaise!

-Quisiste pedir ayuda Draco, tendremos que decirlo todo.

-Díganme el resto de los detalles para que lo aclaremos todo.

Y se pasaron el resto del tiempo aclarando los detalles del plan hasta que Harry volvió a entrar. Traía un libro de pociones que claramente era de Ron aun si tenía un nombre ridículo, nadie le preguntó por qué tardó tanto en traer el libro y Severus no cuestionó mucho más al hecho de que no lo expulsen pero si le dio una cantidad alarmante de horas de castigo que harían que no pudiera ir a jugar al último partido de Quidditch.

Poco después los dejaron salir aunque Draco y Harry eran llevados hacia la enfermería. No pudieron hablar más porque Snape los había escoltado hasta la puerta pero Blaise prometió que volvería al día siguiente a primera hora.

Los siguientes días sólo empeoraron, se suponía que debían hablar con Aang para contarle parte del plan, no le habían dicho nada a Harry por lo que Blaise estaba incomodo cerca al pelinegro, sabía que eso le dolería mucho a Harry. El problema era Aang, evitaba a todos, iba a clases pero no hablaba con nadie, en su sala común se enceraba y comía en la cocina, si es que comía. Tanto Blaise como Draco como los 3 Gryffindors habían tratado de hablar con él pero nada había funcionado.

Al ver a Draco se había ido volando, a Blaise lo había mirado con odio y cuando Blaise había insistido había hecho crecer un muro en el pasillo evitando que Blaise lo siga y a los otros sólo los había ignorado.

.

.

.

.

Mask love: ¡Nooo! No te golpees, después de todo sólo pasaron como 5 horas entre esos dos capítulos cuando los subí. Gracias por el nuevo review me alegra mucho!

Akane Kinomoto: Bueno sí, las cosas empiezan a apresurarse tanto que ya no están tan lejos de lo último que yo escribí, lo cual me pone nerviosa. Pero al editar intentaré ponerle el ritmo más tranquilo o bueno más explicativo.

No te responderé lo de Hermione jaja xD

¿Enserio las aventuras de Jackie Chan tocaban ese tema? Whoa ya no me acordaba nada de esa serie aunque de chiquita me encantaba.

Gracias de nuevo por recomendarme la saga Dresden Files de nuevo ya está en mi lista de cosas a descargarme ^.^/! Y gracias por el nuevo review me alegra saber que siguen leyendo!

¡Mata ne!


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 39: "Mentiras y verdades"**

Al ver a Draco se había ido volando, a Blaise lo había mirado con odio y cuando Blaise había insistido había hecho crecer un muro en el pasillo evitando que Blaise lo siga y a los otros sólo los había ignorado.

-¡Esto no está funcionando!

-Lo sé muy bien. Nada funcionará si no logramos que vuelva a hablarnos, por lo menos a ti Draco.

-Eso no será posible, viste que vuela lejos de mi cuando me ve.

-No puede evitarte por siempre, si él no quiere hablar con nadie haremos todo de manera a que lo obligues a hacerlo.

Draco lo vio con reproche pero asintió, no había realmente nada más que hacer.

Esa noche Aang salía de la cocina como siempre con la intención de irse a su cuarto, de repente, al pasar por un pasillo todo se volvió negro. Alarmado giró hacia todos lados y sacó su varita. Con una potente ráfaga gran parte de la oscuridad provocada por una especie de polvo se dispersó más lejos, Aang quiso estudiar lo sucedido pero de repente el aula detrás suyo se abrió y escuchó "Petrificus Totalus" antes de lograr girar.

Conocía la voz, quería irse, quería evitar eso a toda costa pero al final sintió a Draco levitar su cuerpo al aula. Se sintió ser acomodado de pie contra la pared, Draco estaba delante suyo.

-…Hola Aang. –Aang miraba a todos lados menos a él y eso lo irritaba. –Quiero deshacer el hechizo pero sólo si no actúas como cervatillo y te vas volando o corriendo en cuanto lo haga.

Aang actuó como si lo ignorara totalmente durante unos segundos antes de verlo por primera vez con una mirada decidida. Draco tomó eso como que Aang estaba dispuesto a hablar así que lo descongeló.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Aang comenzara a hablar.

-Draco… lo siento por lo del otro día. Quiero decir, tú estabas preocupado y-y pensando en cosas importantes. Y-yo lo que dije…

-¿Qué? ¡No Aang, detente ahora mismo! ¡No me vayas a dar el discurso de "Lo que dije fue irrelevante sigamos siendo amigos"!

-Draco dije que te ayudaría pero voy y te inquieto de esa manera, fui muy egoísta y no estaba pensando.

-¡Yo soy él que no pensaba! –Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras suspiraba –Mira, no vamos a jugar a "quién cometió el error" en este momento. Lo que en realidad quiero es que no malinterpretes mis acciones y palabras de ese momento. Si te empuje y… dije algo más fue porque… pienso que no es justo para ti apoyarme tanto, sentirte de esa manera y no saber nada sobre lo que hago o haré.

-Pero eso-…

-Sólo escúchame. –Aang lo miró en silencio, ansioso de escuchar lo siguiente –Tengo que contarte, de las dos misiones que me obligaron a tomar y por qué.

-¿No estabas bajo una promesa irrompible?

…

-…Encontré un hueco en la promesa. Mira vamos al punto importante.

Draco le contó que Voldemort le había dado la misión de matar a Dumbledore y cómo él había fracasado dos veces poniendo en peligro a otras personas. Aang lo miraba seriamente sin comentar ni mostrar nada, sólo estaba tenso mientras escuchaba.

-Además de eso me dio una segunda misión… una que le dije que no podría completar, una que me asustaba tan solo la idea, aun más que matar a Dumbledore. Y-yo… la acepté pensando que la cumpliría por mi familia y que sólo debía dejar de pensar en ella y solo hacerla. Durante un tiempo me engañé obligándome a pensar que no me importaba lo que implicaba esta segunda misión pero este año sólo me mostró cuan equivocado estaba.

Draco avanzó hacia Aang, hasta estar directamente delante pero no lo tocó, miró al suelo con miedo de ver al chico.

-No podía hacerlo, eso en el fondo ya lo sabía… y cuando me besaste sólo me mostraste cuan imposibilitado estaba de hacerlo. Me mostraste que debía dejar de ocultar lo que sentía. Si corrí es porque fui a buscar ayuda. Porque corrí a buscar ayuda de aquel que había aceptado matar, Dumbledore ya lo sabe todo. Sabe que yo lo intenté matar, sabe que no seré capaz y sabe que la segunda misión para mi es lo que más temo.

-Draco ¿cuál es tu segunda misión? –Aang finalmente habló cuando el silencio de Draco se prolongó.

-Entregarle… entregarle a la persona a la que yo más quiero. –Aang desvió la mirada incomodo, asumiendo lo incorrecto de nuevo y Draco atrajo su mirada de nuevo a él tomando las mejillas del otro entre sus manos. –Él desea que yo te entregue a ti. Probablemente ya pensaba fallar esa misión y por eso intenté con tantas ganas lograr mi primera misión, porque sabía que entregarte a ti… era imposible para mí.

Draco se acercó y juntó sus labios con los del otro chico. Esos sentimientos y esa electrizante y explosiva sensación volvieron a aparecer. Aang llevó sus manos a la cintura de Draco. Las palabras del otro aun rebotaban en su cabeza haciendo que dude sin saber cómo reaccionar ante otro secreto que lo involucraba. Draco tenía que entregarlo a Lord Voldemort, pero Draco acababa de decir que le había confesado todo a Dumbledore porque sabía que no podía hacerlo y Draco además acababa de admitir que él igual sentía algo más que amistad. Y la imagen de una chica morena con pelo largo, ojos azules, y vestida de celeste le vino a la mente. Katara. Alejó a Draco quien no había intentado profundizar el beso. Draco intentó ignorar el profundo dolor que sintió ante eso.

Se miraron confundidos antes de que Aang hablara.

-L-lo lamento Draco… tengo cosas en las cuales pensar. –Dio media vuelta sin mirarlo, decidido a irse. Tenía que pensar, cuando recordaba a la chica había algo más, aun así el alivio y la felicidad que sintió cuando Draco lo detuvo al agarrarlo por la muñeca fueron genuinos.

Draco odió sentir ese escalofríos que casi lo congeló en su lugar, esa punzada de dolor al escuchar a Aang. Haciendo lo mejor para omitir sus sentimientos recordó que Aang estaba en peligro. Dejó todo el malestar de lado y se lanzó por la muñeca de Aang, debía hablar con él. Aang se dio la vuelta mirándolo de manera indescifrable.

-Aang… tienes que saber lo que dijo Dumbledore, es importante.

Aang se sintió algo decepcionado porque fuera eso pero lo ocultó mirándolo y asintiendo.

-Dumbledore… aceptó tratar de ayudarme a mí y a mi familia. Su plan efectivamente haría que parezca que yo cumplí sus dos misiones hasta cierto punto. Pero no seguiré ese plan. No a menos que tú estés de acuerdo, porque te incluye. Además no me gusta la idea en ningún modo.

-¿A qué te refieres Draco? ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?

-Él quiere… él piensa que sería una buena idea que yo te amarre y paralice llevándote hacia Hogsmade de manera a desaparecer y entregarte. En ese momento él y Snape nos descubrirán e intentarán liberarte, yo me enfrentaré a él y te entregaré a Snape. Snape te llevará con él y te entregará a alguien más antes de volver para ayudarme ya que se supone que es un mortífago. Cuando llegue yo lograré desarmar a Dumbledore y Snape termina su acto de traición enfrentándose él mismo al director mientras yo retrocedo y desaparezco. Cuando yo aparezca tú ya tendrías que haber logrado deshacerte de quien sea que sea tu guardia y haber escapado. La culpa recaerá sobre ese guardia, y aunque falle al matar a Dumbledore lo habré vencido, eso me comprará tiempo… Pienso… que sería my egoísta de mi parte hacer eso. No quiero ponerte en peligro Aang así que no quiero llevarlo a cabo, pero quería que lo sepas antes de que Dumbledore te llame o algo. No quiero que lo hagas, ese es el plan de Dumbledore pero no lo seguiré. Yo voy a fallar y no importa lo que pase después pero tú debes estar a salvo y… aceptar la compañía de tus amigos, dejar de alejarlos, la guerra ha llegado y necesitan tu apoyo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ¡Juras que dejaré que te mates!

-Aang esta es una decisión que ya se ha tomado.

-No. ¡Es una decisión que has tomado sin tomar en cuenta como yo me sentiría! ¡Te dije que te quiero! ¡¿Cómo esperas que acepte que morirás?!

-¡Porque tú eres más importante! ¡Porque para mí tú lo eres todo! ¡No te puedo arriesgar Aang! Si algo te pasa… de todas maneras lo habré perdido todo.

Hubo un silencio mientras Draco temblaba ligeramente mientras presionaba la muñeca de Aang en su mano pero este no sentía dolor.

-¿A… a qué te refieres?

-¿Cuál crees que es la razón por la cual no puedo entregarte? ¿Por qué crees que te besé hace rato? ¿Por qué crees que te devolví el beso cuando tú fuiste quien me besó? Aang… esto es tan odiosamente obvio que desde el inicio me engañé. Ya sé que es despreciable de mi parte después de todo este tiempo, después de todas mis acciones. –Soltó la mano de Aang para remangar un poco la manga izquierda de su túnica, debajo se podía ver el borde de un tatuaje negro. –Pero si, te amo.

Aang abrió los ojos en grande durante unos segundos antes de suavizar su expresión e ir hasta Draco poniendo una mano en el hombro del otro.

-Draco… ¿confías en mí?

-¿A qué vie-…?

-Sólo responde. ¿Confías en mí y en mi fuerza?

-…Sí.

-Entonces harás lo que Dumbledore te propuso.

-¿Qué? Aang no p-…

-Lo harás. Yo me desaceré del guardia a tiempo, confía en mí. Todo irá perfectamente, no dejaré que me atrapen por mucho tiempo.

Aang irradiaba una confianza absoluta y su decisión era firme. Draco asintió y tomó la mano de Aang entre las suyas, se agachó hasta rozar con sus labios la mano del otro.

-Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, fui totalmente sincero en cuanto a mis sentimientos por ti, arriesgaría mi vida sin dudarlo por ti.

Besó la mano de Aang y este se ruborizó ante las palabras y el acto. Se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo. Draco se enderezó y sonrió al ver el rostro de Aang lo que sólo hizo que Aang sintiera su estómago removerse y su corazón acelerarse mandando más sangre a su cara.

-Ven, creo que les debo una disculpa a tus amigos y tú deberías hablar más con ellos.

Draco guió a Aang fuera de la sala hacia la sala común de Gryffindor sin soltarle la mano, de todas maneras era hora de la cena así que no se encontraron con nadie en el camino.

Llegaron a la sala común y tocaron la puerta, Aang se sentía en una especie de trance donde no estaba totalmente de acuerdo pero tampoco en desacuerdo así que solo dejaba que las cosas siguieran pasando sin oponerse. Para sorpresa de Aang, Harry abrió la puerta. Ron y Hermione estaban detrás.

-Malfoy. ¡Aang!... ¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?

Draco se adelantó e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

-Lamento mi comportamiento los últimos 2 años y lamentó los comentarios hirientes u ofensivos que pude decirles en cualquier momento. Sé que en algún momento nos llevamos con civilidad e incluso pudimos haber sido amigos pero fue algo que arruiné, sin embargo, comprendo la estupidez de mis decisiones y espero que en un futuro logremos volver a llevarnos como antes.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Claro que no Harry!

-¡Ron!

-¡Hermione sólo hace unos días tuvo un duelo con Harry en los baños! No le creeré si no nos da pruebas.

-Está bien.

-¡Harry!

-Les daré pruebas a su tiempo, ahora pienso que es hora de que me retire. Aang quiere hablar con ustedes.

Empujó a Aang cerrando la puerta del retrato y dio media vuelta. Cuando pasaba la esquina escuchó una voz.

-¿Lo lograste?

-Sí… Somos los peores novios del mundo ¿no crees? Se creen las mentiras que decimos tan fácilmente, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de cuanto duele que confíen de esa manera solo para que utilicemos eso.

-Somos Slytherins si fallamos al esconder lo que sentimos seriamos un fracaso. Claro que con esto solo somos basura… Oye Draco… tengo miedo –lo ultimo había salido como un susurro casi inaudible. –de que esto se vuelva natural, de que mentirle se vuelva una costumbre. Me pasé la vida fingiendo pero no quiero que siga así porque… porque…

-Porque llegará un momento en el que pedir perdón no sea suficiente, porque los estamos alejando sin que siquiera ellos se den cuenta, porque de alguna manera luchamos por algo que sabemos que nosotros mismos mataremos en algún momento. Porque no importa cuánto los amemos al continuar con las mentiras terminarán renunciando a nosotros y nos dejarán atrás. Y porque todo esto tiene una fecha de vencimiento.

Blaise golpeo la pared lleno de ira y dolor.

-Vamos, debemos decirle a Dumbledore que todo está listo –Su voz era ronca y débil. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar mucho más tranquilamente –Debemos aclarar los últimos puntos de su plan.

Draco asintió y avanzó con Blaise detrás suyo.

_:_

Blaise les había dicho que no fueran a cenar ese día, que esperaran a algo y ahora era claro qué era. Hermione se había dado cuenta de que Harry sabía lo del Avatar antes de que se los diga a ella y a Ron. Para evitar una pelea con Ron fingió sorpresa a pesar de saberlo todo y que incluso le había contado a Viktor lo que pasaba, al menos una parte. Harry les había contado lo sucedido con Blaise y Draco. Afortunadamente Harry no mencionó que ella ya sabía todo.

Cuando vio a Draco y Aang en la puerta se preguntó porque Ron era tan irracional. Ellos ya sabían todo y aun así Ron quería más pruebas, no bastaba con lo que Harry les había contado, la promesa irrompible y el hechizo casi mortal que Harry le había lanzado al rubio.

Aun así sentía que había algo que no cuadraba, algo que faltaba encajar en todo. Cuando Draco se fue tardó unos segundos en decidirse.

-Debo ir a la biblioteca.

-¡Mione! Aang acaba de llegar y está dispuesto a no ignorarnos y tú te quieres ir.

-¡Ron! Quiero hablar con Aang pero debo aclarar algo urgentemente así que vuelvo en cuanto lo logre.

Sin esperar más salió, vio a Draco en otro pasillo y fue silenciosamente, estaba por doblar y seguirlo cuando escuchó.

-¿Lo lograste? –Era la voz de Blaise.

A Hermione esto le pareció sospechoso, dudaba que se refiriera a que Aang volviera a hablar con Harry, Ron y ella. Se escondió en la sombra de la pared detrás de una armadura y escuchó el resto de la conversación.

Cuando los chicos se fueron no supo que hacer. Parte de ella quería correr tras ellos y hechizarlos para luego hacerles un interrogatorio sobre todo pero si era algo que Dumbledore les había pedido… confiaba en el Director y en Blaise. No sabía si sería bueno decirles algo a Harry y Aang, seguramente eso arruinaría el plan del Director fuera lo que fuera, nuevamente, confiaba en él.

Mirando el lado positivo al parecer ellos amaban de manera seria y fuerte a Harry y a Aang. Pero les mentían sobre algo. Hermione frunció los labios antes de suspirar. Haría lo que siempre había hecho hasta ese momento. Atacar a Blaise a solas y obligarlo a hablar para saber la situación antes de decidir si decir algo o no.

Hermione salió planeando todo, haría la interrogación al día siguiente, no debía perder tiempo. Además también debía pensar en el hecho de que Aang y Draco parecían tener una relación más allá de amigos, el Avatar supuesto heredero de la familia Zabini y el heredero de una antigua familia de magos… debía dejar ese tema para después.

Ella no lo sabía pero al día siguiente todo pasaría a segundo plano en cuanto llegara el Profeta. Algunos incluso dirían que ese día fueron cuervos negros como las tinieblas con ojos carmesí los que trajeron las noticias y no lechuzas. Negros como las noticias y rojos como la sangre que conllevaron.

_:_

Cuando Hermione se fue los tres chicos hablaron un poco de todo, claramente el tema de Aang había surgido en algún momento y Aang les contó lo que había descubierto, estaba totalmente deprimido.

-Aang… entiendo lo que pasas enserio. Yo tampoco descubro detalles de mi vida o de lo que me incumbe hasta que Dumbledore lo quiere pero… si lo pienso mejor, no sé cómo me habría sentido si me enteraba de todo a los 11 años. Probablemente habría entrado en pánico antes de decidir huir de Londres y del mundo mágico. –Le resultaba irritante repetir el argumento de Blaise pero el otro tenía razón.

-Miles murieron por mi culpa… por mi culpa Harry.

-Tal vez no estabas listo.

-Yo no importaba, eran los demás. ¡No era una cuestión de estar listo, era de enfrentar a lo que hui, los traicioné a todos!

-¡No es tu culpa Aang!

-¡Claro que sí! –Los dos se habían levantado en la vacía sala común y estaban gritando descuidadamente. Ron se levantó y se puso al centro.

-Oigan… odio tener que suplantar a Hermione pero… Aang, hay cosas que suceden en el pasado que no puedes cambiar, no las puedes arreglar pero si te encierras en ese pasado cometerás los mismos y más errores en el presente. Ahora estas aquí, y sabes toda la verdad podrías enfrentarlo todo ahora, ten en mente tu pasado pero actúa en el presente.

Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos como si no creyeran las palabras de Ron. Ron se movió incómodo y molesto.

-Que no lo haga seguido no significa que no pueda dar consejos de vida. Hasta yo tengo cosas que superar… -Harry soltó una sonrisa y Aang lo siguió. –Y no deberías apoyar a Blaise solo porque es tu novio Harry.

-¡¿Qué Harry qué?! ¡Novios!

-¡Ron! Yo… Aang este…

-Entonces es cierto… ¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Antes de navidad en la sala de requerimientos.

-¡Ron! –Harry soltó un suspiro. –Lo siento Aang te lo habría dicho antes pero no hablábamos y es algo que queremos guardar en secreto por ahora pero…

-¡Genial! Blaise es el mejor… aunque sea un vulgar mentiroso. –Rieron un poco.

-Hablando de relaciones raras. ¿Por qué llegaste con Malfoy? –Ron estaba disfrutando molestar a sus amigos, hacía tiempo que no estaban los tres solos, Aang se ruborizó.

-Yo… en realidad fue él quien… me animó a volver a hablar con ustedes. Todo ha estado… complicado desde que lo besé.

-¡¿Lo qué?! –Ron parecía alarmado -¿Tú también?

-Si yo… creo que sentía algo desde tercer año cuando… nada. –Estaba totalmente rojo, la imagen de Draco bajo suyo en la cama del rubio era… debía pensar en otra cosa, ya había pensado en esa imagen demasiadas veces por las noches en su cuarto. ¡No podía pensar en eso ahora!

-Ese "nada" suena a mucho.

-Cállate Ron, dejémoslo en que me gusta. –Ron lo miró como si estuviera loco antes de mirar a Harry preocupado.

-Harry dime que Mione sigue con Krum y no está con otra serpiente como Parkinson o Greengrass.

Harry y Aang rieron.

-Mione sigue con Krum felizmente heteros, Ron. –soltó un suspiró divertido antes de volver su atención de nuevo a Aang.

-¿Draco te corresponde?

-Al parecer sí.

-Vaya… mis tres amigos tienen novios… esto es confuso, necesito ver a Fleur de nuevo antes de entrar en crisis. Eso y conseguirme una novia. –Hizo un gesto al recordar que Lavander había terminado con él después del incidente de la poción de Romilda.

Los dos rieron antes de empezar a hacer una lista de chicas que Ron se podría ligar y no eran insoportables, al final la lista fue rápidamente olvidada cuando de alguna manera llegaron a hablar de Quidditch.

Aang se sentía mejor, su ira contra Blaise había desaparecido. No estaba listo para hablar con su supuesto hermano y menos aún estaba agradecido por todo lo sucedido pero lo podías comprender. Comprender, no aceptar, tal vez podía intentar hablar con él y ver que decía sobre el tema.

.

.

.

.

Akane Kinomoto: Gracias por el review! En efecto, los 8 volverán a parecer aunque no diré cuando xD. Yo los amo a esos 8, escribir sobre ellos es... divertido aunque me traigan tantos problemas al complicar tanto mi historia x.x

La pregunta sobre Ron me dejó intrigada, la verdad pensé en muchas posibilidades y bueno las últimas parejas se están formando de manera increible porque en definitiva no las planeaba, pero para Ron es menos obvio que pasará, algún día lo sabrás. xD

Y bueno... ¿Qué quieres saber de Hermione? No quiero que envies a Elmo a mi casa! xD Responderé lo prometo-

Mask love: Gracias por el review! Y... ¡Aun no está muerto! No lo mates antes de tiempo! xD

Bueno me disculpo por desaparecer pero mi laptop se arruinó, o algo pasó pero reconoce los flash USB pero no quiere leer ninguno aunque los reconosca y como todo está ahí... fue complicado.

¡Mata ne!


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 39: "Consecuencias Muggles"  
**

Aang se sentía mejor, su ira contra Blaise había desaparecido. No estaba listo para hablar con su supuesto hermano y menos aún estaba agradecido por todo lo sucedido pero lo podía comprender. Comprender, no aceptar, tal vez podía intentar hablar con él y ver que decía sobre el tema.

_:_

_Varios meses antes:_

El silencio en la sala era el más pesado que ninguno de ellos había sentido. Todos suponían que los otros suponían lo mismo pero nadie sabía si hablarlo, o en sí, cómo hablarlo.

-¡Esto ya es demasiado, se hizo esta reunión para llegar a una solución!

-¿Y qué propone usted Presidente? No tenemos mucha información sobre esto.

-Sin embargo tenemos algo. Sólo es cuestión de quien lo dirá.

-Bien, digámoslo en voz alta, seguro que ayuda –el sarcasmo en la voz del hombre era palpable –Magos. Si, aquellos que usan magia, nos están atacando. A todo el mundo en sí. Apareciendo en distintos países al azar en un espacio de tiempo que debería ser imposible.

-… ¿También aparecieron en sus oficinas la noche después de ser seleccionados?

La inocente pregunta calló a todos pero el silencio respondía por demás.

-Confiamos en algo que jamás debimos, es más, de alguna manera se podría considerar una amenaza lo que hicieron incluso antes de los ataques.

-Nos pidieron secrecía sin dar mucha información. No sabemos que armas tienen, cuántos son, de qué son capaces, qué clase de bestias ocultan.

-El que vino a mi oficina trajo una lagartija de fuego.

-¡Los países están en caos! ¡Terror por todos lados!

-¡Debemos atacar!

-¡Atraparlos!

-¡Investigarlos!

Las voces se elevaron, tenían miedo. Sus reuniones no eran tan bulliciosas normalmente eran profesionales, diplomáticos y serios pero en ese momento no veían como tomarse la situación tranquilamente. Era un enemigo invisible, no veían una tropa o un país enemigo que destruir y no tenían nada de información.

-¡Silencio!

…

-Y si… les quitamos su vara de poder. –Todos se miraron –El que vino a mi oficina llevaba una varita de madera y la utilizó para demostrarme que decía la verdad. Si lográramos atrapar a uno y quitarle su varita… podríamos interrogarlo.

Fue como si al fin tuvieran una esperanza, debían terminar esto y para eso era necesario tener información sobre ellos, para planear una ruta de ataque y si era conveniente atacar y terminar con todo.

-Debemos preparar a nuestros mejores agentes, disparos a las piernas, ataques sorpresa y secuestros exprés, lo necesario para capturar a uno pero primero encontrarlos y quitarles su varita. Que las capturas e investigaciones se lleven con cuidado, no podemos atacar ciudadanos normales ni que la prensa se entere de esto aún.

Todos asintieron y la reunión terminó poco después. La guerra estaba sobre ellos y no irían sin una idea de quién era el enemigo.

Días y semanas pasaron sin conseguir resultado, a veces lograban resultados parciales con equipos que encontraban a un mago auténtico y ahí se dieron cuenta de que ellos no sólo viajaban por chimeneas pero podían desaparecer en el aire. Un equipo en Francia había atrapado a un chico joven con una varita, lo habían rodeado y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo una bala en la mano le había hecho soltar la vara antes de que el chico gritara y desapareciera dejando su varita… y un trozo de su pie.

Pierre Legranchat, por el ADN, nacido en Toulouse, sin registros escolares después de sus 10 años. Su padre era Richard Legranchat de 45 años profesor en la Universidad de Lyon y su madre Eliane Legranchat, 46 años, gerente general en una empresa pequeña de muebles. Una familia con buen ingreso y aun así su hijo no parecía haber ido a la escuela secundaria.

Los investigadores habían extraído el ADN del pedazo de pie que había dejado el chico. Era inusual, ninguno hasta ahora había dejado algo, pero más interesante era la varita. La varita de 18cm había sido cuidadosamente abierta, era roble duro pero al abrirlo vieron que estaba hueco. Al centro había una pluma cuidadosamente colocada. Estudios no mostraron ningún animal que correspondiera a esa pluma hasta que se dieron cuenta que irradiaba calor, como si aún estuviera colada al animal que antes la llevaba.

Habían detectado algo más pero era una energía que ningún científico pudo identificar, no era suficiente para los líderes mundiales. Se manejaban con cuidado, sabían que pinturas y personas extrañas e incluso conocidas podían ser sospechosas así que el proyecto había sido totalmente secreto. Solo los líderes y los jefes militares con un reducido equipo.

María Shauwernicht había sido de las pocas en ser informada en Alemania, con varios doctorados en neurología, psicología y psiquiatría fue contratada para explicar el comportamiento que pudieran presentar aquellos que logren atrapar. Cuando le contaron lo sucedido los miró analizando cuidadosamente antes de decir.

-Todo es neurológico. Una cuestión de concentración absoluta yo diría. Ustedes dijeron que los demás se fueron desapareciendo ya que sólo los espiaban, en cambio Pierre se vio en una situación de estrés y pánico absoluto. Si fuera por la varita no habría podido desaparecer, no fue la herida de bala pero al contrario fue el daño emocional lo que hizo que se lastimara al… desvanecerse.

Los dos hombre que se habían reunido con ella sonrieron, no podían luchar contra la magia rara pero el cerebro era algo que si se podía dañar y no de manera irremediable, había muchas formas de hacerlo. Al fin una buena noticia después de varios meses.

Berent Strauss vio al cuadro con cierto desagrado antes de hablar.

-¿Algún informe? –La mujer del cuadro lo miró antes de decir.

-No, lamentablemente el ministerio aun no logra atraparlos.

-¡Pues hagan algo! Debo ir a una conferencia de prensa para cubrir a incompetentes, espero que no haya un segundo ataque aquí o tendré que hablar seriamente con el inútil de su ministro.

Sin decir más salió, entró a la limosina y fue al lugar de la conferencia. Al salir saludó a algunos con apretones de mano antes de subir a la tarima a hablar. Una mujer en la multitud a quien había saludado escuchaba el discurso sin prestar atención antes de escurrirse cuando la multitud empezó a retirarse. No se detuvo, no durmió y no comió hasta completar su misión, el mensaje sería entregado. Y cuando lo hizo supo que al fin tenían resultados positivos por el rostro de su jefe.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Lo que hacemos mejor. Triunfar con la información limitada que tenemos sin importar los costos porque es lo mejor para nuestro mundo.

-Les daré la señal para que todos se movilicen al lugar.

-Que todo este rodeado, equípenlos con el mejor equipo y armamento necesario o no, no sabemos si irá sólo… después de todo son sus padres no puede no ir.

_:_

Richard acababa de terminar de impartir una clase, había sido una jornada larga pero no muy problemática. Volvió a pensar en su hijo, él ya estaba bien pero el arrebato y la pérdida de su varita habían sido cosas que le habían afectado. La herida de bala fue lo primero en sanarse pero la eximición de parte de su pie fue lo complicado.

Si le preguntaran él diría que solo sucedió, que no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo, un momento estaba preparando su siguiente clase y al siguiente momento estaba inconsciente y si pudo pensar algo fue "llamen a la policía", poco sabía que era un equipo especial entre ellos los que lo habían dejado inconsciente.

_:_

Su celular volvió a sonar vio el número y contestó.

-Diles que llego en tres minutos, no faltaré a la reunión.

Colgó y vio la carretera, al fin habían salido de la parte congestionada, entraron al túnel cuando sucedió. Ella sólo vio a su chofer desplomarse y el auto se descarrió, afortunadamente otro auto la chocó de manera a que chocaran contra la pared antes de que ganaran más velocidad. Vio a su chofer y se alarmó al ver la entrada de una bala en la sien del hombre, no pudo hacer nada cuando fueron por ella al auto.

_:_

Una varita fue posada en su escritorio.

-El elemento sorpresa es la clave, no son a prueba de balas. Lo tenía el chofer de la mujer.

-Bien, todo va según el plan. Esta noche estarán allí los equipos de Japón, Francia, Estados unidos y Brasil. Nada puede salir mal, se les dio los mejores equipos. ¿Cómo va el equipo de secuestro?

-Acaban de contactar con el chico, seguramente aparecerán pronto.

Una pantalla se iluminó, era el interior de una fábrica vacía fuera de la ciudad.

-Señor los sensores de calor detectan personas aunque en las cámaras no se ve nada, el equipo más cercano a estos sensores fallan de rato en rato según cuan cerca de ellos estén.

-¿Qué hay del chico?

-Llegó Señor. Está en la puerta principal ganando tiempo mientras los otros rodean la fábrica, no nos vieron.

-Bien. Disparen a matar si ellos inician el ataque, sino esperen la señal del equipo científico para atacarlos con el NH-300.

Pierre avanzó nervioso por el lugar, había comprado otra varita pero no le funcionaba tan bien como la otra. Sin embargo cuando escuchó del secuestro de sus padres no pensó dos veces antes de llamar al ministerio por ayuda y partir al lugar. Tenía miedo, Muggles habían intentado lastimarlo la última vez y lo habían logrado, qué haría si estos también eran capaces de dañarlo, no sabía.

-¿Eres tú? ¿Él hijo de la pareja? –Vio a tres personas que parecían nerviosas pero amenazantes todas con pistola en mano.

-¡Suelten a mis padres! Traje el dinero como acordamos.

-Señor, son más de los que esperábamos pero están rodeados. El equipo científico está listo ¿Qué hacemos?

-Sólo necesitamos a algunos vivos. Suelten el NH-300*(1) fuera, aquellos que se cubran a tiempo deben ser exterminados.

-¿Qué hay del que está dentro?

-El equipo dentro del edificio se ocupará de él.

-Recibido. Activen el NH-300, todos en posición.

El sensor de calor mostró como las personas rodeaban el edificio, soltaron el incoloro gas y esperaron. Estas movían sus varitas en diferentes maneras. Dentro dos fueron a buscar a los padres. Los jalaban de mala manera hacia el frente mientras uno de ellos apuntaba con su arma al joven mago. Este tenía la varita en mano pero dentro de su túnica, debía ser precavido, hasta ahora solo parecían ser secuestradores Muggles normales.

-¡Suéltenlos!

-No hasta tener el dinero. ¡Dánoslo! –el hombre agitó su pistola de manera torpe haciendo que el mago se relaje, eran Muggles normales y se notaba que estaban aterrados –Vamos chico ven aquí.

Pierre avanzó con el maletín en mano y con su mano cerca de su varita pero no tocándola. Si hubiera sabido más de Muggles o de armas se habría dado cuenta de que la pistola no era normal. Una pequeña punta salía del borde como una aguja. Pierre fue hasta ellos pero cuando entregaba la bolsa uno tomó su mano. El intentó estirar la otra a su varita pero algo se clavó en su piel antes de que otro fuera hacia él a gran velocidad inmovilizándolo.

Sintió una aguja en la piel, los del ministerio no entraban y escuchaba ruidos extraños fuera con voces y exclamaciones. Nadie vendría debía desaparecer, pero cuando intentó concentrarse en algún lugar su mente le falló. Se sentía ligero e incapaz de concentrarse en algo, parte de él sabía que estaba drogado o alucinando pero era una parte tan pequeña que era rápidamente eliminada que no pudo hacer nada al respecto a pesar del pánico.

Afuera habían estado esperando el momento de intervenir si era necesario cuando uno de ellos los detectó. Un hechizo le mostró que habían más personas que aquellas que se veían dentro del edificio, es más, estaban totalmente rodeados. Alarmado tosió antes de dirigirse a los demás.

-¡Hay más Muggles! En el bosque.

Se giraron junto con él, se sentía un poco mareado pero no era nada grave así que se alistó para la lucha.

-No pueden vernos, estamos con hechizos desilusionadores.

-Sí, pero están aquí y eso ya es inquietante. Manden un equipo a ver quiénes son los Muggles y si son parte de los secuestradores.

-Sí.

-Señor, hay unos cuantos que se acercan. ¿Ordenes?

-Ya debería estar haciendo efecto el NH-300, que los mejores francotiradores actúen. Aquellos que se acercan al equipo deben morir, aquellos que aún están cerca de la fábrica deben ser heridos solo para prevenir, brazos y pies solamente.

-Entendido Señor.

Los aurores estaban entrenados para esquivar hechizos no balas. Si bien estaban acostumbrados a que un hechizo no haga ruido, si esperaban luz. Pero una mira con censor de calor en manos de francotiradores excelentes que no dudan al jalar del gatillo era algo que no podía preverse, ni siquiera eran capaces de verlos. Fue justamente por eso que cuando el equipo de 7 magos que avanzaban cayeron casi al mismo tiempo todos se sorprendieron.

Varios agitaron sus cabezas sintiéndose algo mareados y lanzaron Protejo a su alrededor. Algunos no lo habían hecho a tiempo y estaban sujetándose partes del cuerpo heridas curándose mientras aun mantenían el protejo.

Fue en ese momento que alguien se dio cuenta que no era normal.

-¡Nos hicieron algo! No puedo… no puedo… mareado.

Su escudo empezaba a debilitarse mientras se agitaba en el suelo intentando recuperar buen movimiento de su cuerpo.

-¿No podrán desaparecer está segura?

-Sí Señor. Ya se expusieron el tiempo suficiente para no poder hacerlo, no en perfecto estado al menos.

Uno intentó desaparecer matándose en el proceso dejando la mitad de su cuerpo detrás. Los otros no lo intentaron. Se sentían mal pero a la vez era una sensación pacifica aterrorizante. Luchar contra eso era imposible y cuando llegaron más a atarlos no pudieron más que aceptar todo sin lograr luchar en contra. Debían ser capaces de concentrarse antes de intentar algo.

-Los tenemos. Tenemos a 14 de ellos.

-¡Bien! Tráiganlos a la base, todo debe ocurrir rápido o perderemos el factor sorpresa.

-Señor ¿Qué hacemos con los padres?

-Aun no los liberen, los utilizaremos, tráiganlos igual. Recuerden quitarles las varitas.

-¡Si Señor!

-La tortura es algo que siempre será utilizado en las guerras. Cada enemigo es distinto y saber que afectaba más a uno es lo esencial. Lo físico en término de efectividad es genial pero cuando logras la tortura psicológica el sentimiento de logro y el nivel de efectividad es mucho mayor. Cada persona tiene un límite en el cual no puede más y no hay nada más fácil o efectivo que ver en peligro a un ser querido. –María Shauwernicht explicó tranquilamente al militar.

_:_

Cuando despertó estaba confundido, se sentía ligero y un poco mareado. Intentó recordar que había pasado pero su mente se negaba a funcionar bien. Poco a poco recobró la conciencia y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en una silla, no podía mover sus manos ni sus pies. Abrió los ojos y vio un espejo delante suyo, se vio a si mismo agotado cuando una voz habló.

-Finalmente despierta. No intente desaparecer, aún tenemos a sus padres.

Pierre recordó todo y abrió los ojos en grande mirándolo con horror.

-Sabemos muy bien que esas esposas no lo detienen pero si usted se desata o decide desaparecer mis hombres tienen la orden de matarlos a ambos.

-¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver!

-¿Puedo deducir entonces que sabe qué hace aquí?

Debía ganar tiempo, seguramente los del ministerio lo buscaban. Había escuchado ruido seguramente eran los del ministerio entrando mientras lo secuestraban a él también.

-Yo… ¡No quería robar el dinero pero-…!

Sintió el revés de la mano del hombre conectar con su mejilla en un golpe que le dolió demasiado, sintió liquido deslizarse por su mejilla hasta su cuello.

-Debí quitarme el anillo antes… detalles. No me gustan las mentiras pedazo de basura inútil. Poco me interesa esas cosas y menos me interesan estas. –sacó la varita que habían encontrado en el chico y la rompió sin dudar un solo segundo sacando un respingo del chico. –Yo solo saco respuestas, no importa el método. Si debo torturarte lo haré, si debo torturar y matar a tus padres lo haré, si debo ir y buscar a esa hermana tuya para torturarla y matarla a ella también lo haré. Si debo buscar a todo el circo familiar de anormales lo haré y los mataré y me aseguraré de tirar sus cabezas a este cuarto para que los veas el resto de tus días, basura. –Otro golpe esta vez en el estómago sacó al mago de su estupor.

Pierre estaba en silencio sin saber que decir, debía romper la secrecía o matarían a sus padres pero… ¡Tenía que haber otra opción! El celular del hombre sonó y contestó, pocos segundos después lo miró con una sonrisa sádica.

-Parece que tus padres intentaron crear problemas, se acabó el tiempo para ellos. –Tomó el teléfono pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Pierre gritó.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡NO LES HAGA DAÑO YO…! ¡Le diré lo que quiera solo… no los lastime!

Se miraron unos segundos.

-Reténganlos pero nos los maten… aún. –Colgó –Sus vidas dependen de que tan satisfactorias sean tus respuestas a partir de ahora.

Pierre sólo asintió y bajó la cabeza.

_:_

Cuando golpearon por segunda vez a su hijo no pudo más.

-¡Deténganse estúpidos! ¡No le hagan daño!

-No es nuestra culpa que su hijo no coopere Señor.

-¡Malditos sean! ¡Yo les daré la información que quieren solo dejen ir a mi hijo y esposa!

Los soldados se vieron antes de llamar. El hombre miró a su esposa que miraba confundida sin saber que hacer a la ventana delante de ellos. A través de esta veían claramente a su hijo ser interrogado por otro hombre. Los soldados volvieron.

-Mi superior dice que vaya con él, si la información es útil los dejaran ir a todos.

El hombre asintió y se lo llevaron, la mujer no dejó de ver la ventana. El soldado que quedaba tomó su celular y llamó, el hombre dentro del otro cuarto lo vio y contestó.

-Señor, el padre aceptó dar información está siendo interrogado ahora mismo. –Y el hombre del otro cuarto sonrió sádicamente.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo desvió su mirada de la ventana y vio al soldado, luego a la silla donde había estado su esposo, luego a la puerta por donde se había ido y finalmente de vuelta a su hijo y lo entendió. Malditos desgraciados, los habían engañado. Y comenzó a gritar al mismo tiempo que su hijo, solo que ella en rabia, ninguno escucharía al otro al ser salas que evitaban que el ruido escape pero aun así la mujer se acercó a la ventana lo más que las esposas le permitieron intentando golpear el vidrio.

Los gritos eran desesperados, quería alertarlo aunque significara su muerte, quería que su hijo viviera. Si solo él se fuera, valdría la pena morir.

El soldado vio que dentro el chico asentía y su superior le dio la señal, si se lo pensó dos veces no lo demostró simplemente jaló del gatillo sabiendo a quien le daría pero sin muchas ganas de verlo.

El suelo se salpicó de sangre y la mujer cayó, poco a poco la sangre pasó de ser unas gotas a ser un charco y de la misma manera poco a poco la mujer dejó de moverse y el calor dejó su cuerpo. En otra habitación un soldado le comunicaba al esposo de la mujer.

-Su esposa fue liberada, ella se fue. –y sonrió con alivio porque soltar unos cuantos secretos sobre gente que él no conocía valía la pena. No podrían hacer mucho solo con saber de dónde compraban el material escolar de su hijo y como entrar a este, no habría problemas.

_:_

-¡El ataque de ayer a España fue el último! Muchos mueren, familias sufren, niños y niñas no son la excepción ellos no son normales. Ellos nos han atacado. ¡Les dimos nuestro apoyo, nuestra tolerancia y nuestro espacio y miren como nos pagan! ¡No podemos más! El mundo está sufriendo y es culpa suya. ¡Deben ser exterminados! Por ustedes, por nosotros, por nuestros amigos, por nuestros familiares, por la pareja que aún no tenemos, por los hijos que aún no concebimos. ¡Por la libertad! ¡Por la justicia! ¡Por el bien de la humanidad! ¡Por las vidas que tenemos derecho a mantener! ¡Y por la paz que tanto nos costó obtener! ¡Y sobre todo, por el bien, por la esperanza del mundo y por el futuro de nuestros hijos hay que luchar! ¡Debemos luchar contra el mal que amenaza nuestro mundo!

En el enorme salón se escuchó un gritó de apoyo total.

-Díganme soldados ¡¿Lucharán por el bien de nuestro mundo y de las personas dentro de este?!

-¡Señor, sí Señor! –Todos gritaron y fueron por sus armas.

Los miró con aprobación antes de ver su plano. Las direcciones del padre más la valiosa información del chico habían sido el golpe de suerte, sabían dónde atacar, con qué atacar y qué contraataque esperar. El equipo ya estaba entrenado y advertido todo en menos de 3 horas sería una operación exitosa.

_:_

_De vuelta al presente:_

Hermione vio una carta de Viktor y la tomó antes de tomar el Profeta. Viktor siempre le daba información más valiosa. Se tomó su tiempo en abrir la carta.

Y el caos inició. En cuanto la primera persona soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver que ponía El Profeta todos se lanzaron por los suyos, Hermione soltó la carta y tomó el Profeta.

**Masacre en la calle Poudredevin**

El día de ayer a las 14:30 horas un evento terrible tuvo lugar en la calle Poudredevin, Paris, Francia. Esta calle mágica que solo ve Muggles cuando el inicio de un año escolar se acerca fue sorprendida con la presencia de decenas de Muggles que entraron furtivamente y con intenciones oscuras.

Los gritos y el terror iniciaron cuando Muggles vestidos de negro empezaron a lanzar proyectiles extraños con aparatos desconocidos a gran velocidad.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando se descubrió que lo que lanzaban causaba terribles heridas e incluso la muerte. Este brutal atentado no terminó ahí sino que los Muggles se separaron antes de ingresar a las distintas tiendas robando lo que podían y destruyendo el resto lanzando algo como pelotas verdes que explotaban al llegar al suelo.

Aquellos magos y brujas que intentaron defenderse o atacar a los extraños Muggles se vieron sobrepasados no solo en número pero en habilidad. Los Muggles parecían no inmutarse ante los hechizos, solo esquivándolos hábilmente como si no fuera la primera vez. Hechizos de protección como Protejo y otros básicos y no muy fuertes se mostraron inútiles ante las explosiones aunque funcionaban con los proyectiles lanzados por lo que después se averiguo eran "pistolas" y "rifles" entre otras armas de fuego como ellos las llaman.

Cabe decir que muchos tuvieron que desaparecer antes de ser atacados brutalmente. Es devastador saber que lo exterminaron todo. Saber que mataron sin distinguir edades y aun peor varios testigos que lograron desaparecer antes de ser atacados afirmaron que estos capturaban a algunos dejándolos inconscientes antes de llevárselos.

El mundo mágico ya no es seguro, en una conferencia dada por el presidente de Francia Muggle se anunció una guerra _"La ONU, los países y todas las organizaciones del mundo no nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada más. Nuestro mundo se ve amenazado por monstruos en forma humana con poderes malignos y dañinos. Este atentado contra la paz no puede quedarse inmune, nosotros no dejaremos a nuestro mundo indefenso contra ellos ¡No son humanos! Usaremos el mejor armamento y las mejores tropas para exterminar esta amenaza. Hace unas horas encontramos y destruimos una de sus bases escondida detrás de una tienda clausurada en el centro de Paris ¡Prometo que yo y todos los líderes mundiales haremos hasta lo imposible para encontrar y terminar con cada uno de ellos! Es terrible anunciar esto tan poco tiempo después de la segunda guerra mundial pero… una nueva guerra inicia. Esto nos unirá como países, como mundo, ya que todos vamos tras el mismo enemigo, aquel que ha ido matando a nuestra gente y destrozando nuestros hogares tan despiadadamente estos últimos meses en distintos lugares del mundo. Atacando, como un grupo terrorista, a nuestra paz._

_Debemos unirnos… para protegernos de aquellos quienes se llaman a sí mismos "magos y brujas", debemos unirnos… para terminar con esta miseria. Para proteger a nuestro mundo, nuestras familias, nuestros hogares, nuestra paz, nuestra libertad, nuestra vida y la de nuestros seres queridos, de esos terroristas que no pertenecen aquí." _

Los distintos ministros mágicos perdieron el contacto con las oficinas de los líderes Muggles. Cuando se buscó una explicación al por qué sabían tanto los Muggles sobre los magos se descubrió que pocas horas antes había habido una operación terminada en fracaso. Pierre Degrandchat había sido hace poco atacado por Muggles días antes logrando escapar apenas apareciéndose, sin embargo se eximió en el proceso. Pocos días después secuestraron a sus padres y este buscó ayuda del ministerio que se la brindo inmediatamente. Con un equipo de 20 aurores todo se pensaba que iría bien pero grande fue la sorpresa al descubrir que no solo los Muggle los veían a pesar de los hechizos desilusionadores pero que también tenían preparado un ataque.

Esa desastrosa operación tuvo lugar unas horas antes del ataque en Poudredevin, y murieron alrededor de 13 aurores y 7 desaparecieron junto con Pierre y sus padres. Aun no se tiene noticias de ellos pero se cree que eran los mismos Muggles que horas más tarde atacaron Poudredevin.

Cuando los aurores llegaron al lugar los Muggles tomaron rehenes y se fueron con ellos evitando que el ministerio pudiera hacer algo, todo estaba en fuego y aun se escuchaban explosiones.

Aproximadamente murieron 50 brujas y magos, 4 Muggles y aún hay 23 desaparecidos.

El mundo mágico llora y sufre por el regreso de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y por los ilógicos y sádicos ataques de los Muggles. En los ministerios de magia se habla de medidas de defensa, un contraataque, una medida, algo, lo que sea pero que detenga a los Muggles. No sabemos mucho sobre el mundo Muggle pero antes de hacer un contraataque el ministerio habla de atrapar a los 8 magos y brujas que han estado atacando el mundo Muggle violando la ley de secrecía y llegar a un trato con los Muggles a través de la captura de los 8.

Sólo estamos seguros de una cosa, estamos en peligro, todos.

.

.

.

.

*(1): NH300: Droga quimica inventada, no sé si existe y si hay en alguna pelicula o libro o juego un elemento que se llame igual lo lamento no era mi intención. De todas maneras si existe ya no me pertenece solo lo use por error. Pero aqui es un quimico inventado para dañar los neurotransmisores temporalmente logrando que una persona sienta mareos, dificultad para concentrarse, adormecimiento y finalmente queda inconciente.

¡Hola! volví... a acabar la paz de la historia del mundo de mi fic xD

Gracias por el nuevo review Akane Kinomoto! :D me hace muy feliz jaja. Si, me descubriste, eran más cortos porque intentaba hacer tiempo para continuar la historia y que no me alcancen xD Y... me gusta torturarlos jaja solo un poco, el romance feliz no podría escribir soy pesima en eso prefiero la acción y crueldad xD Algun día sabrás que pasará con Ron. Y sobre Hermione... a riesgo de que mandes a Elmo... pues pongamoslo asi, ella pronto sabrá que se puede curar con agua control, aunque nunca dije que ella pueda.

Y bueno me voy corriendo ¡Mata ne!


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 40: "Control de elementos y sangrepuras"**

Los murmullos invadieron el gran comedor y ningún profesor trató de callarlos, es más, ellos hablaban en su propia mesa en susurros igual de alarmados. Esto duró unos diez minutos antes de que Dumbledore pidiera silencio.

-Entiendo que la situación es… inusual, sin embargo no es algo que afecte la escuela actualmente por lo que las clases deben continuar. Si tengo alguna notificación especial con algún alumno será llamado a mi oficina, si ese no es el caso las clases continuaran normalmente para todos, esperemos que así sea. Ahora… es hora de que vayan a su primera clase.

Todos fueron hacia la salida aún hablando sobre el tema, Francia estaba cerca, alarmantemente cerca. Algunos subestimaban a los Muggles diciendo que solo había sido suerte, pero detrás de ese descuido el miedo estaba presente. Eran Muggles, se suponía que eran débiles, que los magos eran los fuertes, todo era… confuso.

Las clases transcurrieron en silencio y a la hora de almuerzo Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aang, Draco y Blaise se encontraron en el patio sentados bajo un árbol en un silencio causado por la preocupación. Aang había olvidado cuan enojado estaba con Blaise por haberle ocultado su pasado, con todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana no era sorprendente, ni siquiera Harry y Blaise trataban de ocultar su cercanía al caminar tomados de la mano, aunque nadie lo notó tampoco porque todos estaban muy metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Blaise no pudo evitar soltar una risa seca mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y la apretaba entre las suyas.

-Es curioso y realmente irónico. Cuando al fin nos volvemos a reunir como grupo, como amigos todos juntos es cuando las cosas no podrían ir peor.

-No digas eso Blaise… sabes que cuando uno dice eso ocurre exactamente algo que lo arruina aún más.

-No veo como eso sería posible Ron, todo está en la mierda.

-¡Blaise!

-Sólo es la verdad Aang, Blaise tiene razón.

-Si estás aquí para bajar el ánimo aún más te botaremos del grupo de nuevo Malfoy.

-¿Quién lo diría? Weasley es un melodramático.

-Lo dice el rey del drama.

-Es un alivio que al fin admitas que soy superior a ti en cada aspec-…

Aang le tapó la boca.

-No le hagas caso Ron, él sol-…

Draco le había lamido la mano haciendo que el otro se congelara y empezara a sonrojarse y balbucear sin poder quitar su mano por la sorpresa pero sintiendo la urgencia de hacer algo.

-No te metas con mi hermano Malfoy, si sigues así no podrá volver a ver su mano sin enrojecer. –Todos miraron un poco incómodos pero divertidos a Aang quien se había recuperado y había retirado su mano.

Draco lo miró en silencio un segundo antes de soltar una sonrisa entre traviesa y malvada y comentar casualmente.

-Sé de otras cosas que podrían hacer aun más memorable el uso de esa mano.

Draco recibió enseguida exclamaciones de horror y escándalo de parte de todos, incluso se ganó que Harry le lanzara un libro mientras Hermione golpeaba al ojiverde por lanzar el libro. Soltando un quejido de dolor lo miró enojado.

-¿No es suficiente con la cicatriz enorme que me dejaste en el pecho Potter? Auch, es un libro de 500 páginas idiota.

Harry parecía un poco avergonzado.

-No te preocupes Harry, tendré en mente de cargar un libro de 1000 páginas para la próxima vez –dijo Blaise divertido antes de darle un rápido beso.

-¡Ugh! Guarden eso para la noche. –Draco dijo fingiendo asco.

-Como si no quisieras hacer lo mismo con mi hermano.

Draco enrojeció y Ron soltó la enorme risotada a la cual pronto todos se unieron incluso Aang mientras Draco refunfuñaba.

Sin embargo, como siempre, la teoría de esa fatídica frase se confirmó esa misma noche. Draco recibió la notificación de cuando sería el ataque poco después de que Aang se fuera a su sala común, la infiltración de mortífagos en Hogwarts y asesinato de Albus Dumbledore se confirmaba. Solo era en dos días.

-En serio no debiste decir eso Blaise. –Este soltó un suspiro.

-Hablaremos con Dumbledore a primera hora en la mañana. Si salimos ahora el destino de mierda solo haría que por alguna razón nos chocáramos con Harry cuando él no debería estar por ahí.

-Conociendo a Potter no me sorprendería. Tal vez está vigilando a su querido desde su cuarto con su mapa de acosador.

-Cállate Malfoy, vamos a dormir… él lo llama investigar no acosar.

-Así que si lo hace. –Draco comenzó a reír y Blaise se rió en silencio, a Harry se le había escapado que de vez en cuando lo hacía pero por cuan rojo se había puesto cuando se dio cuenta de qué había dicho Blaise podía asumir que era un poco más de que de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente hablaron con Dumbledore y este después de pensar un largo momento llegó a una conclusión y a un plan.

-Mañana llevaré a Harry a una misión, usted aprovechará esa ausencia para meter a los mortífagos, Severus estará claramente al tanto de todo y el plan continuará desde ahí. Al final tendrá que seguir fingiendo que le es fiel… lamentablemente usted también terminará en el terrible puesto que es ser un espía.

Draco sintió el peso de todo en su brazo, en ese tatuaje que lo marcaría por siempre, no tenía opción, no si quería salvar tanto a Aang como a su familia y él mismo. Asintió.

-Denle a Harry esta carta es para la reunión de mañana. –los dos asintieron y salieron.

Fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor cuando Hermione les cortó el paso.

-Quería hablar con ustedes. Pueden venir conmigo tranquilamente o los puedo obligar como lo hice alguna vez con Blaise.

-¿Por qué sería la charla Granger?

-Por la charla que tuvieron ustedes dos en un pasillo cerca a la sala común de Gryffindor el día que Aang decidió volver a hablarnos.

Puede que las expresiones de los Slytherrins no cambiaran pero la palidez que mostraban era inconfundible. Un terrible escalofrío los recorrió y toda la sangre se les fue. Ella les pedía explicaciones 1 día antes de que el plan e cumpliera, un plan con el cual era seguro que no estaría de acuerdo sobre todo la parte en la que no le decían a Harry que Dumbledore moriría.

-Mione… ¿No podemos hablar de eso en otro momento? Ahora realmente no tenemos ganas de hablar sobre el tema.

-No, porque sé que eso solo les dará tiempo de inventarse algo así q-…

-¡Blaise! Draco, Mione ¿Qué hacen aquí todos?

-Harry, pues… yo y Draco volvíamos de la oficina de Dumbledore y Mione acaba de reunirse con nosotros.

-¿La oficina de Dumbledore?

-Sí, fue que… -Blaise miró a Draco inseguro.

-Fue por el atentado que hubo en Francia. Dumbledore me llamó para comunicarme… algo y Blaise me acompañó. Tiene una carta para ti.

Blaise le pasó la carta y Harry la abrió, Hermione los seguía viendo calculadoramente.

-Es la próxima reunión que tengo con él, será mañana. –La chica frunció los labios, ahora estaba sinceramente preocupada, tenía un mal, un terrible presentimiento.

-¿Por qué te llamó?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya me oíste. ¿Qué te comunicó Dumbledore?

-Eso es personal Granger.

Harry estaba por defender a los chicos cuando vio la mirada de Hermione había algo más. Y Harry empezó a notar como los dos parecían nerviosos y estaban pálidos, se lanzaban pequeñas miradas furtivas lleno de un significado que no le gustó.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? –Harry estaba terriblemente serio ahora –Sólo llamaron a quienes habían sufrido alguna perdida pero eso fue el primer día ¿Por qué llamarte ahora Malfoy?

-No tengo por qué responderte. –Se dio la vuelta para irse pero Harry levantó su varita.

-Responderás ahora mismo Malfoy… y tú también Zabini.

Si Blaise no pensaba que todo estaba perdido supo que Draco solo lo empeoraría cuando lo vio con una mirada que decía "perdón por esto", no podían decir la verdad pero lo que Draco se inventaría lo preocupaba.

-Si tanto te interesa Potter, mi prometida había desaparecido y hoy se confirmó su muerte.

-¿P-prometida? –Su mano con la varita bajó.

-Sí. Todos los sangrepura tienen una. La hermana menor de Astoria Greengrass era la mía. Por alguna razón estaba en Poudredevin cuando pasó.

Blaise maldijo, Draco tenía que ir y decir una verdad, no podía haber inventado cualquier cosa como un hermano perdido o algo así, pero no, acababa de decir una verdad que perjudicaría a Blaise.

-Y-yo… lo siento no quería… lamento tu pérdida.

Tanto Harry como Hermione parecían avergonzados, Blaise vio la oportunidad que debía tomar antes de que fuera tarde.

-Ya lo saben ahora nos vamos. –Dio media vuelta y jaló a Draco quería correr y cuando consideraba que correr no sería una mala idea después de dar dos pasos una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo. Oh bueno, al demonio todo, era tarde.

-¡Blaise espera! ¿Eso… eso significa que tú también tienes una… prometida?

-…Oh vamos Harry ¿Por qué eso tendría que importar? –sabía que había dicho lo peor en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Al parecer importa porque me lo quieres ocultar.

-Harry ni siquiera conozco a la chica. Además solo es algo que sería conveniente para la familia en una visión futurista pero no es una obligación irrompible o algo así.

-¿Por qué no me lo querías decir? ¿Qué estas escondiendo Blaise? –Blaise miró con todo el odio que pudo a Draco que solo se encogió de hombros como si dijera "Solo dilo"

-Harry… yo… las cosas son más simples de lo que uno podría considerar. Lo que sucede es q-…

-Miénteme y todo termina aquí Zabini –Mierda, ¿Cuándo había aprendido Harry a leerlo? Se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de suspirar.

-Seryna Nott… es el nombre de mi prometida y prima de Theodore Nott –Harry frunció un poco más el ceño pero no dijo nada. –Tal como te dije no es una obligación es más una recomendación hecha por sus padres, en mi caso por mi madre… Harry ella nunca me importó, yo quiero estar contigo… y si no quería decir nada es por una estúpida creencia de sangrepuras que me molesta y es algo por lo que incluso Nott me está molestando.

-… ¿A qué te refieres?

-…A la muerte de mi madre. Cuando ambos padres mueren antes de que el hijo o hija sea mayor de edad y haya tomado su decisión después de conocer a su prometido o prometida esa recomendación… se convierte en algo así como una última voluntad o el último acto de respeto hacia ellos… Es una manera de honrarlos a ellos y a sus decisiones en la muerte.

-Espera, espera. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a casar?! –Harry estaba furioso.

-¡No! ¡Harry te estoy diciendo como se me crió, no lo que deseo! Mira Harry, soy menor de edad y aun no conocí a la dichosa chica pero yo ya tomé mi decisión ¿Es que eso no cuenta? Nott y las quejas de su familia pueden irse al demonio, ni siquiera mi madre respetaba esa costumbre, en sus palabras "Cásate con ella, su familia tiene mucho dinero pero cuando te canses simplemente deshazte de ella y búscate otra que tenga igual mucho dinero".

-Ah genial. Así que es mi cuenta bancaria en Gringotts lo que te convenció.

-No Harry eso no es lo que quería decir.

-¡Púdrete Zabini! –Harry dio media vuelta y antes de que Blaise pudiera agarrarlo se puso la capa invisible. Blaise escuchó pasos alejarse.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Gracias por todo Malfoy! –Blaise fue corriendo hacia donde había escuchado los pasos alejarse. Hermione miraba incomoda por donde se habían ido.

-Esto no solo es merito mío Granger, fuiste tú la que insistió. Siéntete orgullosa.

Draco se fue, la chica no intentó detenerlo. La verdad ella no sabía qué hacer, todo había sido… inesperado y la culpa la invadía. De repente recordó a Viktor, él era sangrepura… genial ahora ella también tenía dudas y miedos. Iría a escribirle una carta y luego esperaría a Harry en la sala común mientras intentaba terminar el trabajo de Herbología.

_:_

Fue hasta ese mugroso Hotel Muggle, le había costado mucho lograr encontrar a uno de ellos pero el poder que mostraban podía ser útil, los haría ser sus seguidores al igual que Zabini, eran fuertes. Mataría a aquellos que no aceptaran y guardaría a los demás.

El portero cayó muerto mientras Lord Voldemort seguía avanzando, fue hasta el cuarto y la puerta se abrió antes de que él llegara a ella.

-¡Oi! ¡Tú eres el que dice que quiere ser noveno!

Voldemort miró irritado a la menuda mujer que lo miraba con superioridad y arrogancia increíble, no entendía a que se refería y eso solo lo irritaba más.

-Tú y los otros se mueven demasiado. –Los otros 7. Volemort la vio analizando, ¿Acaso la mujer se refería a si quería ser el noveno de ese grupo para ir atacando Muggles al azar? Era ridículo, él era superior no trabajaría al lado de otros pero sobre otros.

-Tenemos una agenda bastante ocupada. –empezó a mirarse las uñas –Sin embargo te daré 2 minutos de mi valioso tiempo para que hables con ese adorable acento británico tuyo.

-¡Nadie le habla así a Lord Voldemort! –Su hechizó jamás llego a su destino ya que la chica lo esquivó y convocó un hechizo de silencio alrededor del cuarto. La pared explotó pero nadie la escuchó.

-Para tu información tenía una escultura del otro lado de esa pared, y la adoraba. ¿En serio viniste aquí sólo para intentar hechizarme? Conozco magia que tú ni sueñas en conocer, un poco más de respeto.

-No tengo que tener respeto ante una patética niña, conozco toda la magia existente incluyendo una nueva forma de magia que pronto dominaré.

La chica lo vio por primera vez seriamente.

-Quieres decir que encontraste una nueva manera de… vivir por siempre. –Voldemort vio la chispa de interés, no la necesitaba a ella pero ella mandaría el mensaje y los otros irían a él. Sólo debía dar la cantidad de información necesaria.

-Eso ya lo tengo ilusa. Trabaja para mí y consideraré hablarte del control de elementos.

La chica pareció palidecer.

-Cuando… dices elementos te refieres a agua, fuego, tierra, aire. ¿No?

-En efecto, encontré alguien que me lo enseñará todo.

-Oh mierda... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Si lo tienes delante tuyo mátalo cuanto antes! ¡No! Mejor no lo hagas… demonios ¡Debo advertirles!

Y con eso desapareció dejando a un furioso y desconcertado Lord Voldemort. No se había asustado ante su presencia pero al escuchar lo que podía hacer el chico había entrado en pánico. No le gustaba nada que teman a alguien más que a él. El cuarto entero explotó ante su rabia antes de que desapareciera, iría a castigar a algunos Mortífagos por esto.

_:_

Los siete la vieron esperando que decidiera hablar.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Deberías haberlo visto!

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

-¡Del Avatar demonios! ¿Cómo no lo viste?

Todos abrieron los ojos y se vieron en silencio antes de dirigir su mirada a la chica con pelo hasta la rodilla. Esta fumó una gran parte de su cigarrillo antes de responder.

-El futuro cambia constantemente y la mitad de las cosas que veo son alucinaciones mías y de lo que si son predicciones olvido más de la mitad.

-Aun así… ¿olvidar el regreso del Avatar? Me parece un poco difícil de creer.

-Está bien, vi algo pero me parecía poco creíble. ¡Creí que era una alucinación mía!

Se vio de pronto contra la pared siendo ahorcada por el de piel oscura y comenzó a reír a pesar de la presión en el cuello.

-Tan dulce y encantador como siempre Essien, cualquiera diría que le tendrías más respeto a la segunda cuando tú sólo eres el sexto.

La mano alrededor de su garganta se apretó dolorosamente pero ella solo soltó una risa más débil.

-Mátame ahora y no sabrás cómo o quién es el Avatar que buscamos hasta que ya sea tarde y este bailando sobre tu patético cadáver.

-Suficiente Yooko, Essien. Tenemos otro problema como para concentrarnos en estupideces. ¿Qué viste Yooko? –Essien la soltó, ella se masajeó el cuello antes de responder.

-Que nos uníamos contra un chico que estaba inusualmente solo. Pero teníamos problemas internos.

-¿Como era el chico? ¿Qué problemas?

-No sé qué problemas, solo veía duda dentro de la unión y el chico es adorablemente lindo. Piel más morena que la tuya Dash pero no tanto como la de Essien, de la actual estatura de Dash más o menos. Pelo negro y corto y llevaba un uniforme, uniforme que te traerá recuerdos Natalia, era Hogwarts ¿cierto? Donde estudiaste.

-En efecto.

-Solo vi eso. Ah y que no nos uniremos al tal innombrable Voldemort ese.

-¡¿Cómo viste las dos cosas y no pensaste que estaban conectadas?! ¿Tan idiota llegas a ser?

-Cállate Olav. Porque primero vi lo de Voldemort lo que tenía total sentido pero luego vi una flecha celeste rodeada por un huracán cayendo hasta atravesar un relámpago, lo que no tiene nada de sentido y finalmente lo vi chico rodeado por ocho sombras que trataban de avanzar y se bloqueaban al mismo tiempo.

-Esto es estúpido, es un niño, cualquiera de nosotros puede ir y matarlo. Mandemos a Dash ahora tienen la misma edad puede acercarse engañándolo.

-¡No! Él se queda conmigo Charisse, mujer desagradable y patética te mataré mientras duermes.

-Tranquilízate Natalia. ¿Qué dices Wei, qué hacer?

-Encontrarlo, Alek, y todos escúchenme. No nos uniremos a Voldemort, es uno más del montón de escoria que existe en este mundo, nada diferente de Flamel y muchos otros, sin embargo, debemos acercarnos lo suficiente para averiguar dónde está el Avatar. Una vez, y sólo una vez que sepamos dónde está y tengamos la seguridad que es él actuaremos y sólo después de tener otra reunión. Actos independientes no serán aceptados saben que debemos sacarle algunas cosas a ese niño así que matarlo no es lo primero que haremos. ¿Entendido?

Todos menos uno asintieron.

-Sabes que él debe morir en mis manos Wei.

-No fue él quien lo mató, probablemente haya mandado lacayos. Dash, Natalia, Yooko, Olav y Essien se acercaran a Voldemort, Charisse hará de contacto entre ellos pero no se unirá a ellos.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué mierdas no puedo infiltrarme yo también?!

-Eres demasiado escandalosa e irrespetuosa, ni siquiera sabes mantenerte callada cuando debes, desconfiará e intentará matarte a cada oportunidad.

-¡Oh vamos! Essien no es un amor de gente y Olav no es exactamente lo que uno llamaría un ejemplo a seguir o alguien mentalmente sano. ¡Es adicto! ¡Como un sucio Muggle!

-¡Aquí no se habla de adicción Charisse! Tu adicción no será algo tan grave como la mía por el tabaco o la de Essien por la metanfetamina pero el día que no te vea con un puto chicle sabor a durazno será un milagro porque volverás a ser la grácil y encantadora chica que yo conocí.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron en furia.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ESO! ¡Fue TÚ culpa!

-¿Qué amaras más mi eterna juventud que a tu espiritual y sexy novio?

-Cállense las dos. Natalia mátalas.

-Como tú digas mi amor. –se levantó y sacó una daga y su varita.

-¡Dash! ¡No le des órdenes que sabes que cumplirá! –Essien se puso entre ellas tomando las manos de ambas que se apuntaban con varitas hasta que sonaron craqueos desagradables y las varitas cayeron.

-Ya les rompió las muñecas, no las mates Natalia.

-Como tú digas mi amor. –guardó ambas cosas antes de sentarse y abrazarlo.

-Esto es demasiado. Ocúpate de lo demás Alek, no los aguanto. Luego me informarás todo tú. –Y aquella a quien llamaban Wei desapareció

-Charisse tú sólo los pondrás en contacto. Contigo irán Dash, Natalia y Yooko. Tengo entendido que marca a sus vasallos no dejen que lo haga. Es todo váyanse, tengo una venganza que planear.

-¿Realmente lo amabas no?

-Tanto como a cada uno de mis hombres cercanos, tanto como me amo a mi. Me representan, son yo. La muerte de Nickolay será vengada. –Y con eso desapareció.

-Je… no sabía que uno podía acostarse con las metáforas de uno mismo –Charisse se mofó.

-¿Me preguntó si practica sadomasoquismo? –Se burló Olav antes de desaparecer.

-Idiotas –Essien desapareció.

-Esto es aburrido y ridículo, vámonos Natalia.

-Sí, mi amor. –Lo tomó del brazo y desaparecieron.

Las dos restantes se vieron en silencio.

-¿Algún día volverás a ser la amiga que conocí?

-Muérete perra. –Charisse desapareció.

-…Me alegra. No me gustaba esa inútil mujer. –Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió antes de desaparecer.

_:_

-¿Hablaste con Harry? –Eran las 3 y media de la mañana y Blaise recién había vuelto

-No… Cuando entré a la sala común Ron intentó hechizarme sin saber que había pasado pero sólo consciente de que Harry había entrado insultándome así que me fui a dar vueltas. Tengo menos de un día. ¡Menos de un día! ¡No, no te me acerques Malfoy que ahora mismo te hechizo si das un paso más!

Draco lo vio atentamente, ambos sabían que no podrían volver a Hogwarts el siguiente año y Harry con los otros tampoco. Blaise tenía los ojos rojos y su mirada parecía desesperada, temblaba ligeramente.

-Es todo, yo te metí en este lio. –Le dio la espalda y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta. –cerró la puerta y fue con paso decidido hasta la puerta. Era prefecto con un demonio podía caminar a esas horas sin problema. Fue hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y despertó al retrato obligándole a abrirse al dar la clave.

La sala estaba vacía, los colores lo seguían irritando pero fue con paso firme hasta la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos. Ahora sólo era recordar en que cuarto estaba Potter… En qué cuarto… estaba en el pasillo de los alumnos de sexto año, tenía que ser una de esas puertas pero ¿cuál?... Su irritación creció y dejó de importarle lo demás. Abrió la primera puerta, cama por cama ninguno era Potter. Se fue dando un portazo. Fue a la siguiente tampoco vio nada, cerró la puerta sin importarle nada y fue a la tercera. Y ahí vio el incomparable pelo rojo. En la cama del frente estaba Potter quien sólo parecía estar dormitando.

Fue hasta él y lo agarró del brazo antes de jalarlo. Harry se despertó de golpe pero no pudo hacer nada. Estiró su mano para tomar sus lentes y varita pero sólo alcanzó el primero.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Ron? ¿Qué pasó?

Al salir Draco vio a algunos alumnos que se habían levantado por el ruido, pasó empujándolos y aun jalando a Harry. Cuando este logró ponerse los lentes y lo vio empezó a luchar.

-Levicorpus. No debiste hablarnos de ese hechizo Potter.

-¡Bájame Malfoy!

-No, tenemos cosas que hablar.

Antes de que los demás pudieran sacar sus varitas Draco atravesó el retrato y lo cerró. Lo metió a una clase cercana y cerró la puerta antes de poner hechizos de privacidad. Harry se frotaba la cabeza mientras intentaba pararse después de caer cuando Draco anuló el hechizo.

-¡Déjame salir Malfoy!

-No. Estas siendo horriblemente exagerado Potter.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-De Blaise.

-¡No pienso hablar de él!

-No lo hagas, sólo escucha.

-Malfoy no hay nada que decir, él lo dejó bastante claro.

-¡No! Potter si no escuchas a un Slytherrin hasta el final no estás escuchando lo importante. El solo hecho de que él decida dar una explicación completa y no sólo la versión fácil y resumida de dos frases para cerebros como el tuyo muestra que él no solo cree inocentemente que eres inteligente pero también que te valora más que a su orgullo. Piénsalo Potter.

-Eso es estúpido Malfoy yo…

-¡No escuchaste hasta el final! Tú también tienes una prometida por cierto, que no sepamos quien es no significa que seas inocente en ese aspecto Potter. Tu padre era James Potter de familia sangrepura Potter, aún si se casó con una hija de Muggles tú tenias una prometida a los ojos de tu familia paterna. Fuimos educados para respetar dos cosas, respetarnos a nosotros mismos y respetar a nuestra familia. La familia Zabini podrá ser de las más liberales gracias a Cerisei Zabini pero la tradición siguió siendo algo a educar de manera a que se marque. ¡Blaise ha estado luchando por ti contra todo lo que le enseñaron toda su vida! Quiere a pocos, no ames a nadie. La pureza de cada pareja que tengas importa pero la riqueza es aun más importante. Hay que luchar contra los Muggles y aquellos que los apoyen. Te casarás con alguien con quien puedas tener hijos sanguíneos. Si se tiene una pareja del mismo sexo debe ser en secreto y casual. El respeto hacia la familia es lo más grande que hay y se lo debe respetar a como dé lugar… la lista sigue Potter y él violó la mayora de ellas. Él… ama a alguien y sólo a una persona, puede que tengas dinero pero él nunca se fijó en eso, él apoya al LIDER de aquellos que quieren ayudar a los Muggles, quiere estar contigo no como algo fugaz, al contrario quiere que duré lo máximo y desea que todos lo sepan para que todas esas chicas dejen de acosarte y sobre todo… dejó a su familia en segundo lugar por ti y no se arrepintió ni una sola vez. Le dijo a Nott que lo lamentaba, que iría a pedir disculpas directas a la familia y que aceptaría la mancha en su nombre pero que no podía casarse con ella cuando amaba a otra persona. Él sabe que lo que tienen puede acabar en cualquier momento pero hasta ese momento lo dará todo, absolutamente todo para que funcione. Si lograste que un Slytherrin te ame de esa manera Potter deberías estar agradecido porque casi nadie lo logra, escúchalo bien antes de que ese inútil cerebro tuyo llegue a conclusiones infundadas.

Harry no lograba decir nada sólo lo miraba como si no lograra entender.

-Ahora si terminé. La próxima escúchalo que siempre hay razones detrás de una acción hecha por un Slytherrin. Adiós.

Draco fue a la puerta y la abrió, sin detenerse ni un segundo hizo su camino hasta la sala común de Slytherrin esquivando a uno que otro león que veía en el camino, seguro habían salido a buscar dónde había llevado al pelinegro. Como siempre se guiaban por instinto y no lógica, no habían entrado a la primera puerta que era donde estaban Draco y Harry pero habían salido corriendo hacia todos lados desperdigándose sin sentido.

Al llegar se metió a su cama, Blaise estaba despierto, lo podía ver, pero no dijo nada. Él tampoco dormiría, sería un largo día y el final de su libertad, el último día que vería a Aang y el otro no lo sabía. Suspiró y se sentó en una esquina, no podía evitarlo el miedo y todo el peso que había sentido todo ese año lo volvió a abrumar, se pasó el resto de la noche convenciéndose en no ir a ver a Aang.

Al día siguiente Blaise se levantó y salió a esperar a Harry en la puerta de su sala común pero cuando Hermione salió ella le dijo que el chico había salido temprano.

-No quiere hablar conmigo, cierto. –dijo resignado. La chica se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

-…No lo sé Blaise, ayer en la noche te habría dicho que no pero después de lo que hizo Draco…

-¿Malfoy? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Hermione abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿No lo sabes? Draco vino en la madrugada y sacó a la fuerza a Harry de la sala y se lo llevó. No lo encontraron por un buen tiempo hasta que Harry apareció en la puerta, se acostó sin decirle nada a nadie ni siquiera a Ron. Esta mañana se fue sin decir nada.

-Maldita sea, no le bastó con cagar todo ayer. ¡Lo mataré!

Blaise se fue a paso rápido al gran comedor donde Draco estaba, lo hechizaría antes de colgarlo por el cuello desde la torre de astronomía.

Su irá sólo crecía con cada paso que daba y empezaba a pensar que había sido un error confiar en el rubio y más cuando todo se definiría esa noche. Llegó al primer piso y se acercó a la puerta del gran comedor, tomó su varita con una mano pero no la sacó no lo haría hasta estar delante del rubio.

Cuando abrió la puerta fue directo hacia la mesa de Slytherrin donde Draco hablaba con Nott, lo que sólo le recordaba más la situación. Los dos se voltearon y lo vieron con confusión y luego a otro lado y de nuevo a él. Estaba a un segundo de levantar su varita para lanzar el primer hechizo cuando sintió a alguien tomar su brazo y obligarlo a voltearse.

-¡Te dije que me esperes! –El rostro de Harry apareció tan repentinamente delante suyo que se congeló.

-¿H-harry?

El chico lo miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, lo miró a él y luego al suelo mientras apretaba más y más sus puños.

-Ayer no te escuché hasta el final. Dímelo… dímelo ahora.

.

.

.

.

¡VOLVI! Y lo siento mucho para lo que vale mi disculpa. 2 meses y casi 20 días de ausencia, lo siento mucho. :(

Gracias por un nuevo review Akane Kinomoto, lamento mucho la larga ausencia! Y si. Al inicio no sabía que habría guerra con muggles pero luego de pensarlo me di cuenta que los magos no lograban mucho contra muggles o bueno había cosas que podían hacer obviamente pero nunca leí que Voldemort atacara a un militar o policía o algo así. Así que llegué a mi conclusión de un punto semi intermedio pero ganan los muggles xD

Y estoy segura que no se llaman así pero después de media hora pensando un nombre para la droga pues era capaz de ponerle "jaimito" jajajjaja. Y para tu felicidad (o no?) el futuro de Ron y con quien y todo eso se ha decidido! Estaba semi en duda pero ahora si es aun te dejaré con la duda. Aún si me siento mal por la larga ausencia.

Pero ya volví y con suerte la regularidad de capitulos volverá. Y bueno se suponía que habriía capitulo de especial aniversario por 1 año que voy con esta historia y san valentin pero ya este es largo y compensa un poco al menos.

¡Mata ne!


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 41: "Y todo se derrumba al final"**

**AN: **Esto es algo excepcional ya que siempre dejo mis comentarios al final pero me pareció acertado poner esto acá. Estuve un año sin computadora ni internet y avanzar en celular es algo que no puedo, me cansa muy rápido. Pero ya vuelvo a tener todo y vuelvo a la página. Lamento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo pero en definitiva digo que no abandoné el fic ni pienso hacerlo. Como disculpa aqui está un capitulo especialmente largo y ya volveré a las publicaciones normales de una vez por semana.

-Lo siento. Ayer no te escuché hasta el final. Dímelo… dímelo ahora.

La mirada de Harry le decía que el pelinegro quería que le dijera algo en especial pero ¿Qué? El día anterior se había tratado de explicar pero por intentar decirlo todo el pelinegro se había confundido y asumido lo peor. Había sido su error confundir a Harry pero quería decirlo todo, quería decirlo de manera que Harry lo entienda.

Eso era. No tenía que decirlo todo a extensión. En su familia siempre había sido así, explicarlo todo hasta el más mínimo detalle si lo vas a explicar, ya sea verdad o mentira, pero a Harry no le interesaba eso. Harry solo quería saber lo importante y simple de unir porque Harry confiaba en él para que no importen los detalles, porque él no buscaba encontrar un punto dentro de todo para sacar un beneficio, porque con él todo era más simple y cómodo sin tener que medir tantas palabras dentro de la verdad.

-Le dije a Nott que me disculpara y asumiría las consecuencias de no aceptar porque había alguien por quien no aceptar. Honro a mi madre en lo profundo de mi corazón pero al final ella solo quería lo mejor para mí, no las reglas y yo sé que lo mejor está al lado de ese alguien. A mí no me interesa el dinero que pueda tener, o la fama, o su posición política, o su familia, no me importa eso mientras sea esa persona. Porque esa persona eres tu Harry, y te amo.

El silencio que siguió fue tan profundo que cuando algunos cubiertos cayeron parecieron haber caído con un hechizo de Sonorus. Todos excepto Draco y Theodore Nott los miraban con las bocas abiertas y los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Harry sonrió brillantemente antes de avanzar y besar al moreno y susurrar en los labios del otro "Yo también te amo". Blaise se sonrojó y sonrió antes de responderle el beso.

Aún era temprano por lo que no había mucha gente en el gran comedor y los únicos profesores presentes eran Mc Gonagal y Snape pero los rumores correrían rápido. Blaise se dio cuenta de esto y se separó.

-Nos ven –susurró alarmado.

-No me importa, estoy harto de esconder esto aunque salga en primera plana mañana en El Profeta. Sé que podrás defenderte y yo también puedo hacerlo solo prometamos no sacrificarnos por el otro.

Blaise dudó un segundo antes de asentir, al final sabía que era una promesa vacía de parte de los dos, solo palabras pero eran suficientes para que lo convencieran en abrazar a Harry a pesar de la presencia de los demás.

Ese día Harry lo habría llamado como el mejor, se habían ido a desayunar a los jardines juntos y habían pasado el resto del día juntos. Sabía que cerca del atardecer tendría que ir a ver a Dumbledore y explicarlo todo pero solo sería un momento y podrían haber más días como ese. Cuando dejó a Blaise con Aang lo hizo tranquilo sin tener preocupaciones. Fue a dejar sus cosas a la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió a su reunión.

El primer indicio de que las cosas no irían bien fue cuando pasó por la sala de requerimientos y tras mucha confusión y polvo peruano de la oscuridad instantánea se encontró con una confundida profesora Trelawney. Ella había querido entrar a esconder algunas cosas en el cuarto de requerimientos cuando la habían botado.

-¡¿No vio algo?! Cualquier cosa.

-Vi a dos personas antes de que todo se oscureciera y me empujaran.

Si hubo algo que confundió a Harry más fue enterrarse que Snape había sido quien le había entregado a Voldemort la profecía incompleta. La profesora no sabía que había dicho cuando Harry se fue a paso rápido totalmente furioso. Ahora tenía una razón más para hablar con Dumbledore. La dejó atrás confundida pero nada importaba en ese momento.

_:_

-No puedo creer que te lo haya dicho.

-Necesitaba mi ayuda Aang. Y aunque ya no me hables como antes enserio me preocupo por ti. Si algo te pasa… enserio me dolería.

-Respóndeme esto. ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijeron? Que no era hijo de m-… Cerisei.

-Ella fue tu madre Aang. La de ambos. Al inicio ella solo lo hizo porque notó magia especial y fuerte dentro de ti pero debiste ver como eso cambiaba. Incluso tú debiste notar como el cariño por ti se fue convirtiendo en algo legítimo y fuerte, tan fuerte como el que me tenía a mí. Y no te dije nada porque ella me lo pidió y luego por averiguar todo eso… sinceramente no quería que cargues el peso de algo tan grande en ese momento y menos con los ataques de pánico y ansiedad con visiones que solías tener. Te enoje ahora o no, no puedes borrar el hecho de que al final te amamos, ambos, como tu familia aunque ella ya no esté aquí con nosotros.

…

-No quiero que me vuelvan a esconder nada.

-No, después de esta noche te contaré todo lo que quieras pero otro día, esta noche tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Sólo esta noche.

-Sí.

Aang asintió y Blaise se fue. No tenía mucho tiempo para alcanzar a Draco en la sala de requerimientos. Cuando llegó Draco estaba delante del armario que usaría para transportar a los mortífagos.

-¿Qué piensa Aang?

-Que el plan será el que tú dijiste. Se supone que yo iré a alertar a Dumbledore. Ahora está esperando que vayas por él.

-¿Tiene lo necesario?

-Le di la otra varita que le compró Nickolay así que tiene 2 y sus poderes de Avatar deberían ser suf-…

De repente la puerta se comenzó a abrir y vieron a la profesora Trelawney entrar distraídamente. Blaise sacó el polvo peruano de la oscuridad de golpe y lo lanzó mientras se lanzaba hacia la profesora. Todo se oscureció pero pudieron empujarla hacia la salida y cerrar la puerta. Acto seguido bloquearon la entrada y esperaron a que el polvo se disipara.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Agradece que fue ella y no Harry.

-Si me encuentra aquí contigo sería el fin definitivo sobre todo cuando se entere que en realidad te estoy ayudando a meter mortífagos.

-Nuestra vida es muy complicada. Vamos tenemos que terminar esto. Los traeré ahora.

-Aún están aquí. No los traigas.

-Lo sé es por eso que los traigo. Tendrán que hablar sobre algo hasta que salgamos. Lo cual nos dará más información que puede salvarnos la vida a nosotros y a Aang.

-Bien tráelos.

Draco puso a funcionar el armario mientras Blaise se escondía entre los miles de estantes pero lo bastante cerca como para escuchar.

Un minuto después escuchó pasos entrar, luego más y más. No sabía cuántas personas eran pero lo puso nervioso.

-Draco ya era hora.

-Me enteré de algo interesante. Dumbledore saldrá esta noche podremos sacar al chico mientras no está y luego terminaré mi otra misión.

-Parece que lo tienes todo planeado.

-¿Quién es él? –Draco vio al chico que parecía tener su edad con sospecha, no tenía la marca.

-¡No lo mires ya es mío!

-Suficiente. Te presento a nuestros aliados Draco. Él chico es Dash y la chica es Natalia, bastante sobreprotectora con su… novio así que ten cuidado. -Amycus habló soltando una sonrisa. Alecto solo resopló con una enorme marca en su brazo, sólo había intentado botar una araña del hombro del chico, no violarlo, antes de que Natalia la cortara con la daga y sacara su varita.

La charla continuó entre ellos planeando el ataque, querían causar escándalo así que habían traído con ellos a Fenrir Greyback.

-Vamos, lo emboscaremos en la torre, iremos a preparar todo, ve a traer a tu amigo Draco. Nuestros invitados al parecer tienen otros asuntos así que solo déjalos aquí. –Alecto habló.

Draco asintió sintiendo el miedo envolverlo y los 4 mortífagos salieron y Draco se preparó para salir cuando la chica lo tomó del hombro.

-Queremos un segundo de tu tiempo.

Draco frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo impasible. Asintió para que continuaran.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste del Avatar?

Draco casi se atraganta cuando el chico dijo eso totalmente desinteresado.

-¡Eso fue muy directo! –la chica lo miró escandalizada -¡No puedes decir cosas así amor!

Eso le dio tiempo a Draco para recuperarse.

-¿Qué… qué es el Avatar?

-¡Nada! Yo me ocupo amor. Mira niño, estamos buscando a alguien seguro lo conoces. Tenía una serpiente como la tuya en su uniforme, piel morena, pelo negro y… pues… ya sabes…

-Zabini.

-¡Cierto! Su nombre es Zabini.

Draco se sintió en pánico. Buscaban a Blaise pero parecía como si pensaran que Blaise era el Avatar.

-¿Y se supone que ese idiota tiene un Avatar?

-Lo que él sea no es de tu incumbencia. Tu ve a buscar a quien tengas que buscar pero ayúdanos a encontrarlo a él.

Draco los miró preocupado pero no lo mostró, debía tomar una decisión rápido. Ellos sabían del Avatar y no estaban con Voldemort entonces con quién… eran ellos, Draco los reconoció. No los había reconocido antes porque en la imagen del profeta estaban cubiertos en sangre pero ahora que se daba cuenta era ellos. Del grupo de 8 magos que habían estado atacando el mundo Muggle. Tomó su decisión.

-Vayan a la puerta principal, le diré que vaya allí porque lo están buscando. Irá sin dudarlo cree que es mi amigo.

La mujer sonrió.

-Eso es perfecto. Vamos amor. –Tomó a Dash de la mano y lo jaló, el chico antes de salir solo dijo.

-No le digas de esto a nadie o te mataré. –Draco asintió.

Blaise salió pálido detrás de la mesa donde se había escondido.

-¿Hice lo correcto?

-…No. Hiciste lo que debías y eso es mejor. Si ellos buscan al Avatar no pueden encontrarlo y si piensan que soy yo es mejor.

-¿Cómo escaparas de ellos?

-Creí que jamás diría esto pero… con un planeador Weasley, es mi única opción para que se convenzan… Ve con Aang el plan continúa –Draco asintió –Y Draco… dile a Harry que lo siento, que era necesario, que no me busque y que lo amo.

-Lo haré… si me dan la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Los dos asintieron y salieron.

-No le digas nada a Aang.

-…No lo haré.

Corrieron, Draco fue al aula donde Aang lo esperaba y lo besó, profunda y desesperadamente.

-Prométeme que te liberarás.

-Tranquilízate Draco, todo saldrá bien.

-Te pondré inconsciente ahora para que te despiertes después cuando sea apropiado y tengas tiempo de escapar.

-Bien.

El Desmaius le permitió a Draco abrazar a Aang y soltar unas pocas lágrimas "Perdón por mentirte de nuevo" susurró antes de levitarlo y llevarlo hacia la torre. Snape ya lo estaba esperando en el borde de las escaleras.

-¿Cómo avanza todo Señor Malfoy?

-De mal en peor padrino pero no hay tiempo para explicarlo ahora.

-Bien, tomaré tu lugar seguramente se divertirán a su estilo hasta que el Director vuelva. Vigila por una de las torres, si quieren entrar tendrán que hacerlo volando o a pie. Cuando lo veas corre y avísame, toma esta poción funciona como un hechizo desilusionador pero es un poco más efectivo.

Draco asintió antes de darle algunos de sus cabellos a Snape, este se tomó la poción y después de la transformación fue levitando a Aang hacia los mortífagos. Draco se escondió en las sombras y fue a una de las torres de astronomía. Sabía que al final no podría decirle a Harry, debía haber otra opción.

Recordó a los Gryffindors y miró una vez más a la ventana antes de correr, si lo hacía rápido no habría problemas. Corrió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y entró junto a Neville Longbottom. Al fondo estaban Ron y Hermione hablando entre susurros. Se coló a la pared y se acercó esperando que la poción realmente fuera buena. Ya fuera la poción o las sombras pero pudo acercarse sin ser visto por nadie.

-¿Tú crees que Harry tenga razón?

-No lo sé Ron pero insisto en no dudar del profesor Snape, dudamos de él muchas veces sólo para que nos lancen pruebas en la cara de que él realmente está del lado de Dumbledore.

-Pero nos dio el mapa y el Felix Felicis –Draco maldijo, si veían el mapa todo se iría a la mierda. –Debemos vigilar a Snape.

Cuando Ron estiró su mano para tomar el mapa Hermione lo atajó.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a espiar a un profesor! Mejor busquemos a Blaise, Aang y Draco para contarles qué pasó. Si algo realmente pasa debemos decirles ya que están en peligro.

-…Está bien pero para encontrarlos necesitamos el mapa… -Draco comenzó a considerar robarse el mapa pero luego recordó lo que le había pedido Blaise. Se acercó al oído de la chica y muy suavemente dijo.

-Hermione –La chica saltó pero Draco la retuvo en su lugar y dijo rápidamente –¡No te muevas! Actúa como si no estuviera aquí, soy Draco.

La chica solo asintió. Ron parecía pensar profundamente mientras miraba el mapa sin activarlo.

-Todos deben quedarse en la sala común. Se infiltraron mortífagos, el profesor Snape ahora mismo está llamando a Dumbledore mientras los distrae, Blaise y yo nos estamos ocupando de que la gente que aun esta fuera de sus salas vuelva, no deben salir. Sin contraseña ellos no entrarán.

Hermione frunció los labios mientras evitaba que Ron active el mapa nuevamente y el otro se quejaba pero ella no lo escuchaba.

-Ahora, esta parte es esencial. El papel que te estoy pasando solo debe ser leído al final del día. Debes dárselo a Harry es muy importante, Blaise se lo manda pero yo aumente algo de mi parte. Léanlo mañana o cuando sea pero no hoy. No lean el mapa, sé que Ron lo hará pero atrásalo lo más posible. No importa lo que vean o escuchen retengan a todos aquí y no salgan ustedes tampoco, algunos profesores se alistan para pelear déjaselos a ellos por una vez. Prométemelo.

La chica dudo un tiempo antes de asentir.

-Adiós.

Draco dio media vuelta y se fue hasta el retrato este se abrió y Hermione vio a penas una sombra débil, Draco estaba casi invisible, era bueno. Le quitó el mapa a Ron, algo no le gustaba pero ella lo revisaría. Ron intentó quitarle pero la chica corrió escaleras arriba y cuando Ron intentó seguirla los escalones desaparecieron y resbaló.

Ella miró el pergamino por lo que parecieron años pero solo había pasado media hora. Qué hacer… de repente escuchó un grito, una exclamación que provenía de la sala común. Había olvidado mantener a todos dentro de la sala. Corrió abajo y una chica miraba desde la ventana horrorizada.

Sintió el mundo temblar, era la marca, la marca acababa de aparecer en el cielo. Esa fue su señal, agarró el mapa y lo activó. Efectivamente todas los alumnos estaban en sus salas excepto… Draco. Él estaba en una torre solo. Cerca en otro pasillo vio al profesor Snape con Alecto Carrow, Amicus Carrow, Fenrir Grayback y Alistair Mickair, mortífagos.

Vio como profesores salían de sus despachos, se concentró en ellos hasta que notó que los mortífagos se habían separado. Mickair avanzaba y ahora Hermione lo notaba, Aang estaba con él, iban hacia la salida ¿O se lo llevaba? No pudo responderse y solo se puso en marcha.

-Harry tenía razón Ron. ¡Debemos ir ahora!

Ron asintió de inmediato al ver el rostro de la chica.

-Nosotros también iremos. –Ginnie estaba detrás con Neville ambos mostrando en su rostro lo decididos que estaban. Hermione solo lo pensó un segundo.

-Ron ve con ellos al séptimo piso cerca a las escaleras, hay 3 mortífagos. Tomen esto. –Les lanzó la botella con el Felix Felicis

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo iré a otra parte… tengo un buen presentimiento ya tomé la poción. ¡Vayan!

Salieron indicando a todos que no salieran. Hermione había mentido, no había tomado pero era tan poco… además no había tiempo, Aang y el mortífago se acercaban a la salida del castillo cada vez más.

Y corrió escaleras abajo, averiguaría que pasaba.

_:_

Blaise fue hacia la entrada, solo tenía una oportunidad, el sauce boxeador. Sabía cómo congelarlo, el sauce normalmente se congelaba 20 segundos así que debía lograrlo cuando aún estaba lejos para evitar que lo siguieran.

Fue hasta la extraña pareja y los observó, el chico se giró y lo vio antes de sonreír. Blaise les señaló el patio con la mirada, entendieron el mensaje y salieron. Al menos tendrían una oportunidad de hablar antes de que hicieran lo que venían a hacer. Al salir tomó lo que le quedaba de la poción que agudizaba sus sentidos y salió.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Eso es muy directo.

-Sabemos que eres el Avatar.

-¡Amor!

-Eso es aún más directo.

-No tengo tiempo para dar vueltas. Sin embargo ¿Por qué aceptarlo tan fácilmente?

-Tampoco tengo tiempo. Además no es algo que haya estado especialmente guardando el secreto. Todos en esta escuela lo saben. Por algo no les fue difícil encontrarme.

-¿Cómo sabías que íbamos tras de ti? –El chico lo miraba seriamente.

-Puedo controlar el agua, aire, fuego y tierra además de entrar en el plano espiritual y ustedes se preguntan ¿Cómo hice algo tan simple como saber que 8… personas iban tras mío?

-Entonces lo sabes todo. Eres un peligro. –Blaise agarró fuertemente su varita y se preparó. –Sin embargo vamos a esperar. Natalia, llámalos.

-Ahora mismo.

Blaise podía suponer a quienes llamarían y no le gustaba nada la idea, no los iba a esperar. Sacó rápidamente el planeador de su bolsillo mientras lanzaba un reducto. Dash se protegió sin esfuerzo mientras veía al chico volar, no podía dejarlo ir. Tres hechizos después logró lanzar un expeliarmus exitoso, no se iría sin su varita. Blaise sacó su otra varita invocando a la que había soltado, ya le costaba equilibrarse en el planeador sin atacar o defenderse.

Cuando Dash vio que la varita era invocada de vuelta suspiró irritado. Natalia apareció a su lado.

-Ya vienen.

-Espéralos voy tras él.

Blaise voló por encima del castillo, al llegar al suelo del otro lado se movió por instinto y donde había estado apareció un corte. Ahí encima de una torre estaba Dash, ya saltando mientras lanzaba más hechizos. Blaise huía mientras el otro lo seguía, lo iba alcanzando, era como si tuviera mucha más experiencia que él luchando y le fuera fácil predecir. Blaise no vio otra opción, necesitaba algo que el otro no pudiera predecir.

Lanzó un hechizo más pero al sauce que aún estaba lejos y el hechizo le dio en el nudo haciendo que detuviera sus movimientos. Blaise esquivó los siguientes tres hechizos y ya estaba cerca del sauce. Dash estaba a menos de 5 metros. Blaise vio que lanzaría otra maldición y lo hizo. Se volteó de golpe lanzando uno de sus pies en un arco perfecto pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Dash sino fue ver fuego salir del pie del chico y chocar con el hechizo que acababa de invocar.

Blaise se preparó para la explosión pero no había manera de que Dash supiera que explotaría. Blaise se cubrió y saltó cuando sintió la explosión dañarle la espalda, soltó un gruñido de dolor pero continuó avanzando hacia el sauce. Atravesó el sauce y luego se metió al hueco que lo llevaría a la casa de los gritos. No se detuvo cuando escuchó una explosión, ni cuando olio el fuego, no se detendría ante nada. Cuando estuvo fuera de las barreras de Hogwarts solo pensó en un lugar antes de desaparecer con sus últimas fuerzas y desmayarse al llegar.

Dash vio la explosión y no pudo cubrirse a tiempo, no había esperado para nada esa reacción. Sintió el fuego en el rostro y su ropa y comenzó a gritar. Tomó su varita y desapareció el fuego antes de pararse escuchó a Natalia quien pasaba de preocupada a furiosa.

-¡Mataré a ese niño! –se acercó al sauce pero este de repente se movió y logró golpearla fuertemente en el estómago mandándola a volar. Dash lanzó furioso un hechizo que destruyó el sauce y luego lo puso a arder.

-¡Vamos! Me arde la cara. –Se lanzó al hueco y Natalia pronto detrás de él, los dos ignoraron el fuego. Recorrieron el túnel hasta el final y dieron con una casa abandonada. Nada. El Avatar había escapado.

-Vámonos quiero dormir.

-Pero…. Hay que reportarlo.

-¡Repórtalo tú! ¡Déjame en paz!

Dash desapareció y Natalia se quedó en silencio lágrimas de ira recorrían su pálido rostro, su cabello estaba de un sucio color tierra, ni dorado como el sol ni rojo como… bueno, la sangre de sus víctimas. Les daría su maldito reporte y luego iría a buscar al inútil niño que había lastimado a su amante.

_:_

-Ya vienen.

-Bien, ve con ellos yo me ocuparé de los amigos de Potter y los otros profesores.

-Está seguro de esto profesor… después de esto nadie creerá que en realidad no apoya al Señor Oscuro.

-Si mal no recuerdo estás en la misma situación Draco.

-Si pero-…

-Aunque no lo creas nuestras situaciones son parecidas hasta cierto punto.

-¿A qué-…?

-Eso no le incumbe. Váyase o arruinará todo y la persona por la cual lo hace correrá más peligro innecesario.

Draco asintió y fue. Snape ya volvía a tener su cuerpo y Draco ya no estaba semi-invisible. Fue hasta la torre y actuó como fue paneado. Sabía que Harry estaba ahí por algún lugar pero no quería pensar en eso, cuando le contara a Aang… tampoco quería pensar en eso. Empezó a temblar.

No por la charla con Dumbledore, eso ya era discurso planeado y entrenado, decía lo que debía de memoria pero solo pensar que todo esto los llevaría al final… recordó la nota que le había dado a Hermione ¿Le creerían? Nadie lo haría después de esto, Aang lo había perdonado muchas veces pero había un límite era obvio. Ese día Dumbledore perdería la vida, su padrino perdería la libertad, Blaise perdería su identidad además de que perdería a quien amaba, Harry y Aang perderían la infancia y la inocencia que les quedaba, él perdería su libertad y más importante, perdería a Aang.

Las lágrimas salieron en contra de su voluntad pero cuando oyó pasos acercarse se las limpio y volvió a ponerse firme. Lo presionaban, se preguntó dónde estaba Severus cuando apareció.

El saber qué pasaría no fue suficiente para soportar lo que vio. Dumbledore, un poderoso hombre con gran corazón suplicando a quien se suponía era su aliado. Snape, fiel aliado de Dumbledore por alguna misteriosa razón mostrándose como un monstruo despiadado y un maldito traidor mientras lanzaba la imperdonable que arrebataría la vida del gran mago Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. El rayó le dio. Snape lo jaló hacia la salida, corrían por las gradas, abajo podía escuchar como los otros luchaban.

Vio a sus profesores, la mayoría miraban a Severus con esperanza antes de que se convirtiera en sorpresa y odio cuando él los atacó. Vio a Ron mirarlo como si no pudiera aceptarlo, lo cual fue irónico notando que Ron era quien menos confiaba en él pero al verlo allí supo que en el fondo Ron había creído en él y ahora se negaba a ver lo que se evidenciaba delante suyo, como si por alguna razón esa traición la hubiera esperado de todos menos él, ilógico, pero ahí estaba. Y Hermione… lo miraba con repulsión como si ya hubiera entendido todo o todo lo que había querido mostrarles porque nadie jamás sabría lo que en realidad habían buscado lograr con esa farsa. Nadie jamás sabría que él y Snape habían salvado la vida de Harry, de los profesores y muchos alumnos y en el caso de Draco de su familia. A nadie le importaba, no más.

Se despidió de Aang en su mente mientras corría, escuchaba a Harry gritar detrás, el dolor en su grito. La batalla estaba por todos lados ya que los mortífagos se habían separado para divertirse y luchar. Pronto vio a Mikair que parecía descontento y se desquitaba con quien sea que decidiera enfrentarse a él. Aang estaba a salvo.

Corrieron hacia el bosque prohibido escuchó a Harry lanzar el Sectusempra y se detuvo pero Snape lo obligo a avanzar. Eran los que más adelante estában, Draco finalmente se obligó a continuar.

Escuchó como su padrino le decía a Harry que no usara sus propios hechizos contra él, que él era el príncipe mestizo. No podía ver más. Sabía que Severus no le haría nada grave así que corrió, no se detuvo hasta salir lo suficiente para desaparecer sin esperar a los otros.

Ahora estaba sólo.

_:_

Aang se comenzó a despertar sintió como estaba siendo levitado hacia las afueras del castillo. Su varita estaba en el bolsillo del hombre, este no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto. Justo a tiempo como lo había dicho Draco, aunque se preguntaba por qué aún estaban dentro del castillo, se suponía que Snape lo habría llevado a otro lado, tal vez esa parte del plan había fallado. Bueno, debía liberarse. Podía intentar usar su otra varita o... esperó la oportunidad perfecta y sopló. Sopló lo más fuerte que pudo y el hombre salió volando. Se chocó contra uno de los arboles rompiéndolo. Aang soltó una risa tranquila, lo había conseguido.

Le quito su varita y corrió. Debía seguir el resto del plan, corrió hacia el bosque prohibido antes de volar con su planeador. Todo iba bien, al voltearse vio el sauce boxeador en fuego, si querían fingir una batalla lo habían hecho bien, o al menos eso pensó. Pero no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento así que prometió volver si no encontraba a nadie en el punto de encuentro.

Cuando llegó al límite y pudo usar el traslador se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

Tranquilidad que desapareció cuando al caer donde debía olio carne quemada y sangre. Buscó con la vista asustado cuando lo vio. Blaise estaba en el suelo y su respiración era débil e inconstante. Aang corrió a él preocupado.

-¡Blaise! ¡NO! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué-…?

Blaise abrió los ojos un poco, había vuelto en si finalmente.

-Te llevaré donde Madame Pomfrey-…

-¡No! –Su voz era débil –No podemos volver aún.

-Pero…

-Aang. Escucha, debes buscar en la alacena entre las pociones que Snape dejó algo para regenerarse. Una poción para la regeneración de carne y piel, debería estar etiquetada como "Regeranum".

Aang corrió y buscó desesperadamente cuando la encontró se la dio a tomar.

-Bien hecho. Ahora debes… poner protecciones alrededor de la cabaña, ya sabes que para poder transportarnos aquí dentro tuvimos que destruir todas. Vuelve a poner las protecciones.

Aang salió y puso aquellas que recordaba y cuando volvió vio a su hermano de nuevo inconsciente en el suelo, todo el enojo que antes había sentido por los secretos solo desapareció, lo único que quería era que Blaise se recupere. Quería levantarlo pero temía lastimarlo, y no sabía qué había pasado. Empezó a pensar si conocía algún hechizo curativo, unos básicos pero no tenía más opción que intentar mejorar las cosas con eso.

Poco después de empezar la curación Blaise despertó de nuevo, no le dijo nada, solo se quedó tumbado. De pronto Aang escuchó una música, hermosa pero triste, era como si las notas lo atravesaran y el dolor lo sintiera como propio.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué es eso?

Blaise lo miró como si no entendiera.

-¿No lo escuchas? ¿El canto? ¿La música?

Blaise negó extrañado y Aang decidió dejarlo de lado. No podía seguir pensando en eso, siguió intentando acelerar la cicatrización o curación de las quemaduras y heridas. Continuó, en algún momento el canto se detuvo y pronto volvió pero sonaba más fuerte. Blaise abrió los ojos de golpe, ahora si escuchaba.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, era el canto de un pájaro y se iba acercando, cuando ya estaba cerca Blaise intentó levantarse pero Aang lo obligó a acostarse.

-No… No confíes…

-Blaise tranquilo solo es… -Aang vio un ave roja por la ventana, parecía brillar mientras se acercaba más y más. Aang se levantó sorprendido y con algo de curiosidad.

-Aang… no… -Blaise intentó agarrarlo pero Aang se liberó y fue hacia la ventana.

El ave voló directo hacia la casa, el ave soltó una última nota aguda y hermosa mientras parecía atravesar la ventana y chocar contra el chico. Pero jamás hubo un contacto, el ave brilló antes de chocar y se deshizo en el aire mientras su fuego se extendía y rodeaba todo el cuerpo de Aang que no pudo retroceder a tiempo. El ambiente se había vuelto cálido y poderoso a la vez. Blaise vio como Aang parecía soltar un grito silencioso luchando contra el fuego rojo hasta caer hacia atrás.

Intentó llegar a Aang pero era inútil, estaba muy débil, vio con desesperación como el fuego lo… Blaise vio con atención y se dio cuenta de que el fuego no estaba quemando la ropa, a penas y parecía estar tocando a Aang. Y poco a poco el cuerpo de Aang pareció absorberlo, con cada flama que desaparecía sus tatuajes brillaban más. Una brisa y poder extraño envolvían la habitación hasta que Aang se quedó sentado, con sus tatuajes brillando, incluso sus ojos brillaban era una pose de meditación.

Blaise no podía negar que estaba preocupado pero las pociones y las heridas hacían que no pudiera moverse en absoluto. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirándolo hasta que se quedó dormido o inconsciente en el suelo.

No sabía que día era cuando despertó pero Aang seguía en ese estado, no quería arriesgarse a tocarlo o despertarlo de lo que eso fuera, tal vez era ese el supuesto plano espiritual. El tiempo pasó hasta que pudo pararse, empezó a tomar pociones él mismo, a curarse él mismo sin saber mucho el progreso de sus heridas, recordaba que algún hechizo le había dado y había sentido un gran dolor en su espalda pero no se había detenido. Comió un poco de lo que había y espero, Snape debía volver en algún momento.

Nunca dejó de moverse en cuanto pudo porque moverse le dolía y lo distraía de las otras cosas en las que pensaba, sobre todo Harry. Harry que debía estar deprimido, Harry que debía sentirse traicionado, Harry que debía estarse preparando para el funeral de Dumbledore. Sin saber que había evitado una muerte larga y lenta, sin saber que había salvado a muchos y lo había hecho por el bien mayor, sin saber que Dumbledore al fin había confiado en Blaise y al pasar por un pasillo el día de su muerte lo había tomado del hombro antes de decir "Señor Zabini parece que lo suyo con Harry se descubrió. Le diría que se aleje de él pero después de todo este tiempo… creo que usted lucha por lo mejor para él y para el mundo. Con usted a su lado probablemente todo vaya mejorando. Solo tengo un pedido para usted, cuídelo y cuídelo mucho que Harry no merece ni un octavo de todo lo que superó en la vida. Lo quiero como a un nieto así que evítele más dolor, se lo pido Blaise."

Blaise se agachó para recoger un papel del suelo volviendo a sentir el dolor, no quería pensar en nada más, sólo el dolor, porque pensar en Harry le dolía más, le hacía falta más que nada y se sentía como un mártir. Por ahora no, pensaría en Harry por algunos días. Cuando todo no esté tan fresco en su memoria y no pueda aparecer a las afueras del castillo para correr hacia Harry, no.

Al día siguiente Aang dejó de brillar y se desplomó, Blaise corrió hacia él y lo atrapó. Sentía sangre correr por su espalda, se había vuelto a abrir la herida por correr y saltar al suelo. Suspiró viendo a Aang, luego se curaría. Aang comenzó a parpadear y cuando despertó bien lo vio con una seriedad e inquietud preocupante, Blaise se tensó esperando que hablara. Finalmente dijo.

-Tenemos serios problemas, debo dominar el estado Avatar lo antes posible. Resulta que Voldemort es solo uno de nuestros problemas y el menor.

Blaise tragó logrando suponer a quienes se refería, solo asintió.

Aang no dijo más. Había algo más pero no podía decírselo, no le podía decir que debía matar a Harry, simplemente no podía.

_:_

-¡¿Dash?! ¿Qué demonios pasó? –Olav lo vio con sorpresa mientras Essien bufaba soltando una risa.

-Parece que al fin podré comerte.

-¡Aléjate de él monstruo degenerado! –Natalia se puso delante.

-Nos llamaron para ir y luego cancelaron. ¿Qué pasó y por qué no te has curado hasta ahora?

-Basta Natalia –Dash estaba inusualmente serio y enojado lo que hizo que todos mantuvieran su distancia. –Usó fuego control para escapar. Resulta que al chocar contra un hechizo explota. El maldito lo sabía, en cuanto lo uso se tiró al suelo.

-¿Quién diría que el Avatar usaría métodos así? –Yooko meditó en voz alta.

-El maldito tiene el control de 4 elementos, nadie sería tan idiota para no usarlos en su ventaja –Olav anunció.

-Debemos eliminarlo a la vista pero no creo que vuelva a la escuela se debe estar escondiendo y curándose.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –Yooko lo miraba enojaba.

-Le di con un hechizo de corte infeccioso. –Dash sonrió. –Con algo de suerte no tendremos que preocuparnos por él.

-¡Maldita sea Dash! ¡Eso solo lo cura un buen pocionista! ¡Debí suponerlo de ti! ¡Si se muere reencarnará!

-Pero sin saber que tiene poderes, sin que no haya nadie que le enseñe. Será un blanco fácil en su próxima vida y me da tiempo a mí para pasar a la mía. No me puedo curar porque alteraría la poción. Además su espalda estaba quemada, eso hará que muera un poco más lento.

-¡Increíble! Las cosas que debo verlas para evitarlas no las veo. Vamos, debemos decirles a Alek y Wei. Te matarán.

-Pueden intentarlo.

-Demonios, yo quería luchar con él y matarlo –Essien lo miró con odio.

Yooko solo rodó los ojos en exasperación, estaba sinceramente preocupada y desapareció, estaba sola rodeada de locos. Tenía que mandarla a ella, siempre le dejaba lo más difícil.

Los otros la siguieron sin preocuparse de nada.

_:_

Se despertó en un bosque extraño, el pasto no se sentía como pasto, el aire no era normal, nada lo era pero todo era más… puro, más hermoso. Era un lugar increíble, podía escuchar el ruido de un viento que lo acariciaba pacíficamente, todo parecía haber perdido color de cierta manera pero ganaba brillo a cambio.

Al dar un paso se dio cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos, estaba con ropa diferente, era más suelta y cómoda, se sentía bien. Escuchó un paso detrás suyo y se volteó.

-¿Quién…?

-Aang.

Un hombre mayor estaba delante suyo, su ropa roja resaltaba en el lugar, sintió como si debiera conocerlo pero no estaba seguro.

-¿Quién eres…?

-Nos vemos finalmente Avatar Aang. –Aang retrocedió un paso alarmado. –Soy Roku, el Avatar anterior a ti.

-A-anterior…

-Te niegas a recordar, no, te niegas a saber. Tú recuerdas todo pero prefieres negarlo y fingir no saber.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¡¿Qué es lo que debo recordar?!

-Quien eres.

-Soy Aang Zabini.

-Mientes. –Aang sintió la desesperación, no quería saber mas no lo quería.

-¡Soy Aang Zabini, hermano de Blaise Zabini, hijo de Cerisei Zabini, alumno de Hogwarts y Hufflepuff!

-Ese es tu presente, que hay de tu pasado. ¿Olvidaste a Giatsu? ¿A Appa? ¿A los monjes? ¿La guerra? ¿El mundo?

-Gia-… ¿Qué sabes de mi pasado?

-Todo. Sé que te lo contaron pero lo que te contaron no es más que el resultado de un destino poco esperado. Todo lo que sabes pertenece al futuro de lo que fuiste, de lo que tenías que ser pero no fuiste. Recuerda.

-…No… por favor…

-El mundo te necesita, debes recordar. –El hombre estiró su mano mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar al tocar la cabeza de Aang los tatuajes comenzaron a brillar. Aang intentó retroceder pero al instante 1000 imágenes volvieron a él.

Una elección, le pedían que escoja un juguete entre miles. Aprendía a meditar, era feliz. Jugaba con otros niños, era muy bueno con aire e inventaba un juego, a todos les gustaba. La guerra iniciaba pero en el templo no habían problemas estaban lejos. Lanzaba pasteles a otros monjes con ayuda de alguien, alguien a quien adoraba. Era feliz.

Una reunión, todo era serio, le anunciaron que él era el Avatar a pesar de solo tener 12 años. Miedo. Los demás lo dejaron de lado sintiéndose intimidados por él. Abandono. Lo mandarían a otro templo a entrenar alejándolo de Giatsu. Desesperación.

Huir era lo único que pareció correr por su mente cuando tomó a su amigo, a su bisonte volador Appa. Una tormenta, descuido, saltó del bisonte, el agua lo rodeo. Miedo, abandono, desesperación y finalmente… poder. Brillo protegiéndose, mostrando su poder de Avatar por primera vez antes de dormir, por cientos y cientos de años.

Retrocedió y de nuevo estaba en el bosque el hombre delante suyo.

-No… puede ser. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Giatsu… Appa… todos… ¿Qué… qué sucedió después?

-Ya lo sabes, te lo contaron. La guerra estalló, la nación del fuego triunfo, una monarquía global se formó, la revolución empezó, una nueva guerra que significó exterminación, la tierra cambio, el odio jamás murió, la sociedad se separó, y los dos mundos se contaminaron, mueren. Pero eso no lo sabes.

-¿Mueren? ¡Pero todo está bien aquí!

-Esto es lo que yo quería que vieras. El mundo espiritual era así antes de ser corrompido, antes de que el chackra o magia como lo llaman ahora evolucionara de manera dañina y desesperada para sobrevivir alimentada por el odio. Ahora es así como se ve.

Una niebla pareció despejarse mostrando un paisaje muy diferente.

El pasto se sentía pegajoso y lodoso, los arboles habían perdido casi todas sus hojas, las ramas estaban rotas y liquido extraño caía de ellos. No había viento pero olía a podrido, nada brillaba, al contrario todo parecía atenuarse y morir o estar a punto de hacerlo.

Aang retrocedió un paso horrorizado.

-E-esto… esto es… mi cul-…

-No Avatar Aang.

-¡Pero yo fallé!

-Antes solían llamarnos "Aquellos que traen el equilibrio". Las personas suelen otorgar responsabilidad a otros ante el temor de enfrentarse a sus errores, pero todos los cometemos. Todos somos iguales ¿Acaso no es nuestro verdadero propósito enseñar eso? ¿Acaso eso no debería ser sentido común y no algo a enseñar? No podemos evitar todo y arreglar todo cuando solo somos uno. Todos debemos actuar como uno. El Avatar no es más que la representación de esa unidad, son todos quienes tienen el verdadero poder. No es tu culpa Aang, todos tenemos responsabilidades por cargar, los monjes no lo entendieron en su miedo y te pusieron un peso que no te pertenecía sin pensar en si estabas preparado, sin entender que no tenías que hacerlo solo pero que al contrario para lograrlo necesitabas apoyo que cargara contigo esa responsabilidad. El aislamiento fue su peor error porque quisieron convertirte en un instrumento. Todos cometemos errores.

Aang lo miró sorprendido, un peso que había cargado desde que recordaba se sentía más ligero. Saberlo todo era un peso extraño pero diferente no era algo que lo desesperaba pero era el peso de su historia el peso de la experiencia adquirida de todo lo que ahora entendía. Se sentía mejor, el peso de la culpa aún estaba allí pero ya no era tan atosigante.

-¿Qué hay de las visiones que veo a veces?

-Eso se debe al mal estado en el que está el mundo espiritual, te muestra imágenes de lo que pudo ser si… ciertas circunstancias cambiaban.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Hay mil posibilidades, con cada acto que hacemos el futuro cambia para mejor o peor. Pudiste haber vivido eso pero pudiste haber vivido otras cosas, no es algo fácil de saber solo es una evidencia más de que este mundo te pide ayuda tratando de que recordaras. Tu presente es este, este es el real, no vivas de ilusiones Aang.

-Pero es tan real…

-Las ilusiones pueden ser hermosas Aang, pueden hechizarnos y mostrarnos algo mejor pero, ¿Aferrándote a ellas no estás haciendo lo mismo que otorgar tu responsabilidad a otros? Este mundo también te trae cosas hermosas. ¿Acaso tu vida actual no te dio cosas por las cuales vivir, cosas que proteger, cosas a amar?

Aang recordó a Harry, a Hermione, a Ron, a Ceddric, a Cho, a Luna, a muchos otros amigos, a Nikolay, a su hermano Blaise, a su madre Cerisei y a Draco. Draco que cada vez que lo abrazaba lo hacía de una manera desesperada como si Aang fuera lo más valioso y temiera que se esfumara entre sus brazos, Draco que lo miraba con miedo cada vez que se despedía, Draco que lo miraba con tanto cariño y se aferraba a él cuando lo besaba. Había cosas por las cuales luchar amigos, familia, el mundo y Draco eran razones más que suficientes cada una de manera individual pero juntas… juntas era todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Qué debo hacer para ayudar a ambos mundos? –Ahora estaba serio y determinado.

-Saber a qué te enfrentas. Voldemort no es un gran mal para este mudo, uno molesto pero aun no logra ligarse a este mundo. El mundo espiritual es el único eterno, siempre lo fue así, solo los espíritus y el Avatar son eternos con él; pero la evolución dañina de la magia y tu desaparición hizo que las cosas empeoraran. Muchos espíritus bajaron bajo diferentes formas para que la conexión entre el mundo espiritual y el otro se mantengan, para intentar evitar la corrupción de la magia pero fallaron.

-¿Qué… qué corrupción?

-Las personas empezaron a robarle magia a otros seres para alterar lo natural, es lo que llaman varitas. Esa alteración hizo que sean capaces de cosas diferentes, peligrosas porque empezaron a usarlas como armas mortales decidiendo inventar nuevas maneras de dañar a otros e incluso matar con un solo hechizo. Olvidaron lo sagrado de este mundo y su avaricia creció. Mesopotamia descubrió una conexión importante con este mundo y se concentraron en intercambiar cosas, un intercambio equivalente con un arte que llamaban alquimia pero no les bastaba querían más y el concepto de inmortalidad surgió. El poco respeto que quedaba por este lugar desapareció, al inicio sus intentos fracasaron. Pero una mujer lo descubrió, las cosas que cambiaban tenían una energía diferente porque para hacer el cambio los elementos pasaban por aquí para conseguir la energía suficiente para alterarse, ella se dio cuenta y empezó a buscar a manera de conseguir una conexión permanente a este lugar. Empezó a buscar lugares sagrados que tuvieran esa energía y eventualmente encontró uno, era un templo en las montañas pero el templo a pesar de la altura tenia flores amarillas a su alrededor, se quedó allí esperando a ver que tenía ese lugar, engaño a los monjes que lo habitaban diciendo buscar refugio y esperó. Espero hasta que al amanecer los primeros rayos de sol alumbraron el lugar, debía haber algo y las flores brillaron, no eran amarillas, eran doradas, eran de oro. Ella fue y arrancó una.

-¡¿Las flores de oro existen?!

-Sí, o solían en ese lugar. Era un espíritu de la abundancia que deseaba cuidar ese templo. Cuando la mujer lo arrancó se transformó en lodo, persistente buscó una manera de poder sacarlas, nada funcionó hasta que observó lo que los monjes hacían. Dibujos, arte, ellos lo llamaban mandalas eran parecidos pero diferentes a los círculos alquímicos sin los elementos químicos pero con esa energía sagrada. Aprendió gracias a ellos el arte y cuando estuvo segura volvió a los jardines pero los monjes la esperaban. Le dijeron que le habían enseñado todo a pesar de saber que ella quería llevarse todo, le dijeron que también le enseñaron la sabiduría de las mandalas y que pensara antes de hacerlo.

-¿Qué decidió?

-Les dijo que había entendido la sabiduría de las mandalas y se los agradecía porque ahora sabía que inmortalidad y juventud eterna eran diferentes. Y que si buscaba inmortalidad solo las mandalas eran suficientes pero que ahora que lo entendía necesitaba lo segundo… y los mató. Las flores fueron manchadas con la sangre de los monjes y ella capturó esa esencia. Cuando creo la piedra filosofal esta mostró la luz original antes de mancharse de rojo sangre para recordarle siempre que los había matado. El espíritu sigue y seguirá capturado en esa roca que ella siempre lleva.

-Los mató… -Aang estaba sorprendido –pero la sabiduría… ¡No pudo hacer eso!

-Lo hizo y el peso de esa roca aun lo lleva, Wei Dong Bin, ese es su nombre.

-Espera… ¿Cómo? Si renuncio a la inmortalidad.

-La inmortalidad no asegura que vivas bien por siempre. Con el tiempo envejeces, o es el cuerpo el que envejece. Tu cerebro se degrada hasta no saber ni recordar nada, el cuerpo hasta no ser capaz de moverte, eres menos que un fantasma, una mera conciencia que vive por siempre pero en constante y eterno dolor porque vives cada paso de la degradación eterna del cuerpo. La juventud eterna te permite siempre aprender más, mantenerte en forma, ser capaz de vivir bien eternamente pero con una posibilidad de morir. Ella usa la piedra cada vez que siente que ha envejecido suficiente para volver a ser joven.

-¿Ella causó todo esto?

-No es la única. Son 8. Todos usaron métodos diferentes pero todos lo hacen quitando energía original de este mundo, transformándose en menos que espíritus pero más que humanos dañándolo todo. Alquimia con mandala y flor de oro, una poción enferma y oscura, arrebatar la vida y energía mágica a niños, el devorar lo sagrado e intocable, tomar y sacrificar todo un lugar por el bien personal, devorar lo sagrado y espiritual, mentir y traicionar para asesinar al amor, sacrificar la vida marina por algo de lo cual solo escuchó una leyenda.

-¿Qué hay de Voldemort?

-Él… es inmortal con tiempo dejaría de ser un problema. Al fragmentar su alma para crear horrocruxs no se dio cuenta que a quien le da más poder no es a él mismo sino a los lugares donde ponía su alma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al fragmentar el alma los pedazos suelen acabar aquí porque desean unirse a este mundo y dejar el otro pero al no poder vuelven con el propietario. No todos los asesinatos fracturan el alma solo aquellos realizados con esa magia contaminada. Sus fragmentos vinieron, cuando los pones en un objeto no importan, es difícil de destruir pero no afecta este lugar. El problema yace en la serpiente para empezar, es un ser vivo que tiene una conexión con este lugar y saca energía de aquí dejando solo esta contaminación destructora, debe ser eliminada.

-No… no entiendo.

-Imagina… una piedra con moho. La piedra es el espíritu y el moho es la contaminación, es esa magia corrupta. Al crear un horrocrux en un objeto primero la piedra pasa por aquí y al tener que bajar de vuelta solo baja el moho, es por eso que los horrocrux despiden una energía tan maligna, no queda nada de lo espiritual. Sin embargo cuando convierten algo vivo en un horrocrux la piedra vuelve al notar el espíritu e intenta volver a él y se crea el efecto contrario. Es él moho el que se queda y la piedra la que se ata por eso no tiene la misma energía sin embargo la conexión con el moho continua y el moho aprovecha la energía de este mundo para seguir alimentándose y contaminar poco a poco cada vez más a la piedra dentro del horrocrux.

Ahora entendía un poco mejor, Nagini no era mala por naturaleza como cualquier animal no era malo en sí pero al ser un horrocrux se había ido contaminando hasta llegar a ese estado.

-…Se lo diré al profesor Dumbledore, eliminaremos a la serpiente cuanto antes. –Roku lo miró como si decidiera algo antes de decir.

-Hay algo más… Hay un octavo horrocrux que debe ser eliminado. Es importante que tu mates a estos dos de manera a que absorbas la energía espiritual y no busque otro lugar al cual atarse, claro también podría matarlos el creador del horrocrux pero es más arriesgado. Esos dos aprendieron a moverse dentro de aquellos que las guardan así que es necesario que tú te encargues de que vuelvan por las pocas posibilidades de que Voldemort lo haga.

-¿Dónde está el último? –Aang parecía decidido.

-…Dentro de Harry James Potter. –Aang retrocedió con los ojos abiertos.

.

.

.

.

Por cierto, Muchas gracias por tu review YuueIsa! Y me alegra que te haya gustado como va el fic y bueno justo ahora que estaba por publicar vi que tenía un nuevo review y me puso feliz jajaja. Muchas gracias y ya seré más constante.

¡Mata ne!


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 42: "Lágrimas por el destino"**

-…Dentro de Harry James Potter. –Aang retrocedió con los ojos abiertos.

-No…

-Debes hacerlo.

-No.

-Es necesario.

-¡No! ¡Tienes que estar mintiendo!

-Aang entiéndelo, al momento de mandar la maldición imperdonable ese día no solo Voldemort desapareció pero una parte de su alma se aferró a lo más cercano intentando evitar la muerte. Se aferró a Harry.

-¡NO! ¡No puede ser eso real, yo no puedo hacerlo! Yo-

-Si tú te niegas entonces Voldemort matará a Harry y el mundo estará en más peligro. Y si Harry mata a Voldemort, él terminará convirtiéndose en Voldemort. –Aang no pudo decir nada ante eso lo miró esperando más opciones.

-¡Debe haber otra manera!

-El mundo morirá. Si los 8 inmortales, Nagini y Harry Potter no mueren este mundo colapsará. Estamos al borde en este momento Aang. La existencia del Avatar no es suficiente para detener toda esta destrucción sólo la retrasamos. Si este mundo muere el otro también lo hará porque lentamente el agua se secará, los bosques morirán, nada florecerá, los animales morirán e incluso el aire dejará de existir. Toda vida desaparecerá.

-…Pero… es injusto, es Harry, mi amigo… no hizo nada, él no se convertirá en Voldemort.

-Aún no, pero esa contaminación hará que poco a poco Harry Potter deje de ser un héroe. ¿Jamás viste que él tuviera una explosión? Comportamiento violento inexplicable.

Aang recordó cuando Harry había gritado en el despacho de Dumbledore, se veía salvaje. La manera en la que había corrido tras Bellatrix, como les había gritado al llegar a Grimaud Place. Pequeños episodios que ocurrían con más recurrencia conforme pasaban los años. Bajo la cabeza, no podía ser… todo iba mal. Si no lo mataba… habría dos Señores Oscuros.

-Pero… aun es bueno… él resistirá, desde que está con Blaise ya no...

-Blaise Zabini ya no está a su lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo resistirá? Él tiene un espíritu noble, lo entenderá. Porque la muerte de alguien noble como él creará la energía suficiente para limpiar gran parte de este lugar. Porque él podría salvar todo, le dará la bienvenida a la muerte. Claro eso y la muerte de los 8 eternos.

Aang se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No es lo ideal. Y es injusto de mi parte pedirlo, si buscas echar la culpa hazlo en mí. Si yo hubiera hecho lo que te estoy encomendando cuando estaba vivo la guerra no habría empezado y tu habrías tenido una vida normal.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mi amigo era una amenaza, lo sabía, y cuando nos enfrentamos sabía que debía matarlo para que el mundo mantenga su paz o despejarlo de sus poderes que sería lo mismo para él. –Roku parecía cansado y triste. –Cuando lo tuve delante mío derrotado y a mi merced… no pude. Lo amaba como a un hermano, era mi mejor amigo, no lo maté y me dejé morir de manera egoísta. No soy quien para pedirte que hagas lo que no pude hacer, es por lo que no te obligaré solo piénsalo Avatar. Es tiempo de que vuelvas.

Aang lo miró cuestionante y trató de quedarse pero todo se volvía borroso y parecía caer hasta llegar a su cuerpo y despertarse, de inmediato vio a Blaise. Y recordó las palabras de Roku… supo que si Harry supiera todo le diría que no importaba que lo matara y sintió ganas de disculparse ante Blaise pero no lo hizo. Guardaría ese dolor para sí mismo hasta encontrar la manera de salvar a Harry sin tener que matarlo a menos que ya no hubiera opción.

Roku vio a su lado a su dragón que se había escondido hasta entonces.

-Creo que vemos el mundo humano demasiado. Ahora todo depende de Aang. Aang no lo ve pero si Harry Potter termina de ser corrompido será el final, el mundo no puede soportar más inmortales. Si Harry Potter se convierte en alguien como Voldemort la fuerte conexión que tienen los dos con este mundo será suficiente para condenarlo totalmente.

_:_

Era el día siguiente, el funeral era al anochecer, se había decidido que sería en el colegio. No entendía muchas cosas del día anterior. Malfoy los había traicionado, Snape aun peor había traicionado a Dumbledore, lo había asesinado. Y el Horrocrux por el que se había debilitado era… falso.

Además Blaise y Aang habían desaparecido y no sabía si habían sido capturados o ellos también… golpeó la pared con ira.

Vio a Ron y Hermione saltar sorprendidos.

-No volveré el próximo año, aunque Hogwarts abra. Debo ir por los Horrocruxs restantes ustedes-…

-Iremos contigo.

-Mione no-…

-No intentes evitarlo Harry, estaremos contigo no importa que. Es lo que un amigo haría. –Harry no pudo evitar saltar un poco ante eso, también había creído que Aang era su amigo e incluso Draco y Blaise… eso dolía aún más solo considerarlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio incomoda antes de soltar rápidamente.

-Hablé con Malfoy esa noche antes de que todo pasara.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Los dos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Vino a sala común de Gryffindor a decirme que mantenga a todos en la sala que habían mortifagos y por seguridad debíamos quedarnos y que estaba diciéndoles a todos.

-¿En qué… cuándo?

-Estaba con un hechizo desilusionador y me hablo mientras tú intentabas convencerme de usar el mapa… Me dijo… me dijo que no dejara que veas el mapa no por un buen tiempo por lo menos hasta que los profesores se dirijan al lugar para que no nos pongamos en peligro. ¡Fui una estúpida lo siento! ¡Parecía sincero y creí en él y te quité el mapa y luego…! Y luego…

Hermione comenzó a llorar. Harry no sabía si sentirse furioso o intentar consolarla y viendo a Ron supo que el igual estaba en el mismo predicamento.

-Cuando la marca apareció vi el mapa y mande a Ron y otros hacia los mortífagos y te mentí porque me fui tras Aang que estaba con otro. Ellos se separaron Aang se fue hacia el bosque hasta desaparecer y cuando llegué al lugar el mortífago iba de vuelta al castillo. ¡No sé qué paso!.. Si Aang… Si él nos traicionó, pero tengo razones para creer que no es así pero es una fuente tan… ¡Odio confiar en Aang solo porque confío en las palabras escritas por Draco!

Con eso Hermione les pasó un papel, era el que Draco le había pasado el día anterior. Harry lo abrió, se sentía temblar un poco, Ron se puso a su lado para leer.

_"__No tengo mucho tiempo pero solo quiero pasar dos mensajes:_

_Harry, Blaise me dijo que lo sentía, que era necesario, que no lo busques y que te ama. Sé lo que asumirás después de esta noche pero te equivocas. Blaise no es un mortífago y si se fue esta noche es por algo más, es por Aang. Debe protegerlo a costa de su propia identidad y de lo que desea. Aang no lo sabe y eso debe mantenerse así lo más que se pueda._

_De mi parte… pido perdón, esto es algo que no quería hacer. Era algo inevitable y obligatorio, no tenía opción y es muy probable que no me crean, lo entiendo perfectamente pero… les pido que le digan a Aang que lo siento, que le agradezco de corazón que haya estado a mi lado todo este año, que sin él me hubiera derrumbado por cosas que jamás le pude explicar. Y que lo amo y lo haré hasta el final._

_Los dos lo sentimos aunque sus razones y actos son nobles y por el bien mayor, los míos, al contrario, solo me entierran._

_Recuerda Harry, siempre hay razones detrás de una acción hecha por un Slytherrin." _

-¿Q-…qué… qué crees que signifique esto Harry?

-Nada. Nada en absoluto. –dolor e ira eran notables en la voz de Harry, arrugó el papel y lo botó al suelo y se fue a zancadas.

-¡Harry!

-No Hermione, él tiene razón. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en lo que escribió ese maldito traidor? –el rostro de Ron parecía expresar más dolor que ira –Además en ningún momento dice que Aang no nos traicionó también.

-¡Mira entre líneas! Si hay algo que se nota en las dos partes de la carta es que sean cuales sean los motivos de ambos Aang no tenía conocimiento de ninguna de sus razones. Blaise dice hacer algo para proteger a Aang y viendo que desapareció después de haber estado con un mortífago puedo creerlo. Es probable que Voldemort lo quiera capturar.

-¡¿Qué me dices de protegerlo a costa de su identidad?! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Yo… ¡No lo sé! Pero… Ron… Draco parece despedirse…

-¡Claro que se despide! Si espera que le volvamos a hablar amistosamente después de esto est-…

-¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso!

-¿A qué?

Hermione lo miró como si tuviera miedo y un peso tremendo de algo.

-Su… Su última línea.

-"Diganle que lo amo y lo haré hasta el final" que linda mentira.

-¡Ron!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Tú que sientes? ¿Qué sentirías cuando yo o Harry o alguien de tu familia dijera eso? Ron… te amo y te amaré hasta el final. Y luego me voy. ¿Qué sentimiento te da esa despedida?

Ron pareció pensar unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y mirarla con horror.

-Suena… suena a que m-morirás.

-¡Exacto! No sé cuál fue el plan de Draco pero es obvio que el final es su muerte ya sea q-que alguien lo… o él mismo…

Ron volvió a leer la nota notando las pequeñas implicaciones en ambas, los mensajes detrás de las palabras. Era obvio sobre todo cuando Draco ponía al final que toda acción Slytherrin tenía una razón detrás. Hermione cortó su línea de pensamiento.

-Ellos jamás dijeron "por siempre".

-¿Qué?

-Siempre usaron expresiones como "hasta que todo termine", "mientras sea posible", "hasta ese momento" cuando hablaban de su relación. Aang y Harry son muy despistados para notarlo pero… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Cuando los escuché también dijeron que "sabían" que acabaría y que tenía "fecha de vencimiento".

Ron la miró comprendiendo la implicación.

-Será muy difícil que los volvamos a ver ¿cierto? –La chica solo se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar intentando evitar esa respuesta.

-Me preocupa que Aang no esté aquí. Si todo hubiera sido normal según su plan Aang debería estar aquí. Ron… no podemos hablar de esto por ahora. Hoy es el entierro del Director Dumbledore y Harry… tiene suficiente con eso y con el descubrimiento del Horrocruxs falso. Ahora mismo asume lo peor como siempre para él todo es blanco o negro, debemos darle tiempo antes de que siquiera pueda considerar que la carta de Draco significa algo más. Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que nos traicionó.

Ron asintió y se alejaron juntos.

_:_

Finalmente había podido irse sin levantar sospechar, claro que después de lo que había hecho ya nadie sospechaba de él, tal como lo habían planeado. Maldito viejo manipulador, no podía evitar pensar eso pero en el fondo sabio cuanto le había dolido hacer lo que había hecho, cuanto había dolido matar al hombre a pesar de todo.

Draco también había logrado salvarse de mucho castigo, lo peor se lo había llevado Mickail, Draco había hecho lo pedido, capturar y entregar a Aang además de desarmar a Dumbledore. Aun así la desaparición de los supuestos nuevo aliados tampoco había sido tomado a la ligera. En resumen todos habían sufrido la ira del Señor Oscuro solo que algunos más que otros.

Draco estaba… bien, en comparación con algunos al menos.

Ahora iba en camino a ver a Zabini, si había logrado escapar debía esperar en esa cabaña.

Cuando apareció cerca la cabaña notó que los escudos a su alrededor eran más débiles pero no le prestó atención, después de todo era un Hufflepuff el que los había vuelto a poner. Lo que si lo sorprendió fue ver a los dos hermanos Zabini dentro. Mientras el Hufflepuff saltaba y reía el Slytherrin soltaba una sonrisa muy tensa y forzaba para la máscara perfecta que tenían los Slytherrins además de apoyarse en la pared. Una capa de sudor parecía cubrir su rostro y se veía algo pálido. Algo iba muy mal.

-¡Profesor! ¡Todo salió bien! Aunque Blaise dice que no se acuerda de nada porque se golpeó la cabeza muy fuertemente ¿Qué pasó? Yo puede luchar contra el que me agarraba pero aun estábamos en Hogwarts así que tuve que volar hasta un lugar donde desaparecer ¿Eso es normal? Creí que despertaría en otro lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba el Hufflepuff también estaba extraño. Normalmente hablaba y era ruidoso pero mantenía un cierto mínimo de respeto y seriedad ante él, además que él también parecía estar actuando algo forzado. ¿Era por lo mal que estaba su hermano?

-Todo salió como fue planeado, de manera perfecta y exacta si no fuera por el hecho de que está aquí Señor Zabini. –Blaise pareció tensarse y una sola mirada le dijo lo que el chico quería. Privacidad. –Zabini, usted ya está bien, debe volver al colegio lo están esperando desde hace días. Tuve un retraso pero ya es hora de que vaya.

-¿Qué hay de Blaise?

-Tendré una corta charla con él antes de enviarlo de la misma manera.

-¿Y usted?

-Lo que yo haga no es su asunto Señor Zabini. –sólo la mirada hizo que Aang tragara fuertemente.

-Lo siento Señor, ya me voy Señor.

Aang salió corriendo. Esperaron hasta escuchar el sonido de desaparición antes de volver a dirigirse la mirada.

-¿Qué hace aquí y por qué parece estar a punto de desmayarse?

-Tenemos problemas. Alguien más sabe del Avatar. –Se tensó inevitablemente.

-¿Quién? Y responda a mi anterior pregunta.

-Ahora no. Debemos irnos.

-Señor Zabini…

-Aang volverá. Probablemente en menos de 3 minutos cuando se cruce con la primera persona en Hogwarts que le cuente lo que sucedió esa noche. No tenemos tiempo, él no debe encontrarme cuando regrese.

-¿Por qué?

-Se lo explicaré cuando vayamos a otro lugar.

Se miraron en silencio ninguno de los dos retirándose hasta que Snape cedió.

-Debemos hacer parecer que me atacó, destruir todo.

Solo asintió, así que nuevamente el cargaría la muerte de alguien a los ojos de todos, aunque esta vez no tendría que matarlo de verdad lo que era un alivio.

Destruyeron la cabaña y Severus lo ayudó a estabilizarse hasta terminar todo, no dijo nada de la herida per cuando la vio frunció el ceño con preocupación. Poco después desaparecieron.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En otra casa protegida pero no es tan segura. Ahora entre pondré barreras.

Blaise hizo caso, se derrumbó en la silla más cercana, su condición empeoraba más cada día, había logrado ocultar ese hecho de Aang pero sabía que Snape ya sabía algo que él no. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo sobresaltó.

-¿Dónde consiguió esa herida? Muéstreme la espalda.

El profesor no lo veía pero sacaba un caldero y empezaba a alistar ingredientes. Una vez terminado se acercó y Blaise se volteó y empezó a contar todo lo sucedido mientras el profesor empezaba una poción.

-¿Qué clase de herida tengo?

-Una para asegurar tu muerte. Un corte poco grave en teoría pero los residuos que deja son mortales. Efectivos si quieres matar a alguien lentamente. Afortunadamente para usted sé de una poción que evitará el trágico final pero la cicatriz permanecerá tal como la que Potter le hizo a Draco.

Blaise omitió la crítica hacia Harry al igual que el dolor al escuchar el nombre y se concentró en el alivio que sintió al saber que Severus podría detener su muerte.

-¿Realmente cree que pudo engañarlos?

-Sí, usé fuego control que de alguna manera aprendí al enseñarle a Aang y por alguna razón estaban convencidos de que yo era el Avatar antes de verme. Me describieron a Draco en ese momento, ellos están seguros en su afirmación declarándome el Avatar y no pienso corregirles.

Las horas siguientes pasaron en silencio. Blaise sabía que no debía interrumpir al profesor y menos cuando estaba haciendo una poción. Cuando ya casi amanecía Snape dijo algo que Blaise no habría escuchado si el dolor le permitiera dormir.

-Fue egoísta, aunque no menos de lo que esperaba de una serpiente.

-… ¿A qué se refiere?

-Destruir la cabaña preocupó en demasía a su hermano seguramente pero Potter tendrá de esa manera un argumento total y válido de que usted no lo traicionó. Algo cierto pero argumentado por una mentira.

-… Sé que solo le puedo ofrecer tiempo a Aang, sé que tarde o temprano no importa cuánto luche me atraparan. Sé que su poder es muy superior al mío. Y sé que terminaré por morir pero a cambio… aun si egoísta… solo pido que me recuerde por las cosas buenas. Le mentí muchas veces y esa fue mi última mentira. Tal vez ahora le haga caso a Ginnie y pueda estar con ella cuando todo termine.

Snape se quedó en silencio y dudó antes de decir.

-Dumbledore me dijo algo sobre esos 8. –Blaise lo miró cuestionante y expectante –Ya que se enfrentará solo a ellos tiene el derecho a saber esto. Ellos pueden morir pero tienen vida eterna.

-¿Qué…?

-Solo escuche, esta es la hipótesis que Dumbledore logró hacer antes de su muerte gracias a su charla con Nicolas Flamel. Ellos consiguieron juventud eterna, cada uno de esos 8 pero aún pueden morir. Aunque no sabemos si hechizos normales logran su muerte. Pero no son inmortales.

-…Ah, genial. Pueden morir solo que tienen cientos de años de experiencia más que yo.

-No utilice el sarcasmo conmigo. Y agradezca que no son inmortales.

La mirada de Snape le indicó que la charla había terminado y guardó silencio. Al anochecer del segundo día finalmente la poción estaba lista.

-Tómala a medio día y a media noche durante 5 días. No podré volver.

-Bien, gracias profesor.

El pocionista fue hasta la puerta y salió, antes de cerrarla dijo sin mirarlo.

-Haga que la casa de Slytherrin se sienta orgullosa, buena suerte Zabini. –Y cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Blaise se quedó viendo la puerta un largo tiempo, entendía bien a que se refería. En otras palabras le había dicho, mantén tu mentira como verdad ante otros hasta el final y retrasa ese final lo más que puedas. Conjuró un tempus, aun eran las 10 de la noche. En cuanto pudiera moverse se iría de esa casa.

_:_

Volver al colegio era un alivio. Draco estaría a salvo, Blaise volvería pronto y él volvía con sus amigos. Sabía que ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer, tanto con los Horrocrux, los inmortales y… no, no quería pensar en Harry. Al menos esperaría hasta que fuera el último y no pensaría eso hasta el final del año escolar. Aun debía dar sus exámenes.

Llegó a la puerta y se extrañó al lo escuchar ruido, era probablemente la hora del almuerzo pero había un silencio cargado de algo que no le gustaba.

-¿Hola? –Nada- ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Chicos?

Escuchó pasos apurados cerca a la puerta al gran comedor al voltearse vio a Harry que lo miraba con inseguridad e ira, detrás suyo estaban Hermione y Ron pálidos.

-Eh… ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Señor Zabini puede explicar dónde estaba!

-¡P-profesora! Estaba con Blaise hasta que el profesor vino y me envió de vuelta.

-¿Qué profesor? –McGonagall parecía preocupada.

-El profesor Snape. ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡¿Estaban con él?! ¡Trabajaron con él! –Harry había sacado su varita y temblaba. Aang retrocedió dos pasos sin entender nada.

-Eh… ¿Harry?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Señor Potter guarde la varita!

-¡Estaban trabajando con Malfoy y Snape! ¡No puede dejarlo ir!

-No tenemos pruebas de eso.

-¡Asesinaron a Dumbledore!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Aang lo veía sin entender. –No, Snape tenía que luchar con él antes de… -recordó que el plan debía ser secreto pero si lo que ellos decía era cierto… -Lo… ¿Lo asesinó? ¿Snape?

-… ¿No lo sabias? Los mortífagos entraron con ayuda de… entraron y en la torre Snape… él asesinó a D- al Director.

No podía ser cierto, lo habían engañado, ese no era el plan, eso no debería haber acabado así. Snape… Snape que ahora estaba con su hermano, con Blaise, él que no sabía lo que había hecho. ¿O sí? Cuando había llegado estaba herido y no había querido hablar y cuando Snape había entrado se había portado tenso. Los había dejado solos. Blaise había llegado muy herido como si una parte del plan no hubiera salido bien. Los había dejado solos. Snape no se había interesado en explicar nada solo en enviarlo de vuelta para "hablar" con Blaise. ¡Y los había dejado malditamente solos!

-…Blaise… -Aang dio media vuelta con la intención de correr de vuelta al bosque o donde pudiera desaparecer pero unas cuerdas se enroscaron en su cuerpo y cayó.

-¡Harry! ¡No!

-¡No lo dejaré escapar! –Aang luchó por levantarse mientras escuchaba que los otros se acercaban.

-Suéltame. –Aang estaba inusualmente serio. –No tengo tiempo Harry, desátame.

-Harry sería bueno que l-…

-¡No! No dejaré que escape después de lo que hicieron.

-¡Maldición Harry dejé a Blaise solo con Snape! ¡Estaba herido! ¡Sabía que algo iba mal pero no pregunté más sobre el tema!

-¡Mientes!

-¡Si no me crees ven conmigo!

Hubo un silencio largo. Harry se odio por sentirse tan tentado a aceptar. Quería creerlo, enserio quería creer que había algún tipo de error pero eso era justamente lo que había llevado a Dumbledore a la torre más alta para ser traicionado. Pero… Blaise no estaba allí, nadie lo había visto, y si… Esa era la cuestión ¿Y si…? La opción de otra posibilidad era lo que quería, quería más pruebas que el papel escrito por Malfoy. Asintió.

-De ninguna maner… ¡Señor Potter, Señor Zabini vuelvan aquí! –Se alejaban en el planeador de Aang que volaba a penas con el peso extra. –Ustedes dos. Vayan al despacho del director y díganle a Marianne Trich que se comunique con Kingsley, que estén atentos y que mande un equipo de confianza cuanto antes al lugar determinado a los Zabini. ¡Ya!

Los dos asintieron y corrieron. McGonagal fue detrás de Aang y Harry mostrando velocidad y resistencia poco creíble para su edad. Usó su forma animaga para apresurarse más y pronto los alcanzó, volaban a penas por encima de los árboles. Al pasar la barrera desaparecieron, pero antes de que lograran hacerlo la profesora pudo clavar una de sus garras en la ropa de Harry desapareciendo entonces ella con ellos.

Al aparecer los dos cayeron al suelo torpemente sin ver al gato que caía a un lado, el olor a humo de inmediato los alertó. Los dos se levantaron con sus varitas en mano. Buscaron el origen hasta que escucharon a alguien más detrás de ellos.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Zabin-…. Oh no…

Los dos se voltearon siguiendo la mirada de la profesora y vieron el origen del fuego, más lejos había una cabaña incendiándose. Aang corrió apresuradamente al ver eso y Harry fue detrás seguido por McGonagal.

-¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! –Nadie le respondió. Llegó hasta el lugar y entró a buscarlo. El humo era atosigante pero usar viento control podía solo empeorar las cosas y no había agua cerca para usarla.

McGonagal vio que entraban y de inmediato mandó un Patronus donde aparecerían los del ministerio mientras se internaba en la cabaña lanzando ya hechizos para apagar el fuego. Segundos después un equipo de aurores apareció y con el mensaje de la profesora corrieron a apagar el fuego.

No había mucho donde buscar y ya lo había hecho dos veces, la primera solo y la segunda seguido de Harry. Blaise no estaba pero habían cosas destruidas como si un duelo hubiera tenido lugar. El fuego se apagó pero el humo permanecía. La profesora los encontró y obligó a salir mientras aurores entraban a registrar todo el lugar en busca de pistas sobre el profesor o el alumno desaparecido. Un silencio profundo se instaló mientras la profesora los mantenía en su lugar.

Ninphadora Tonks fue hacia ellos.

-Hay signos de magia oscura y lucha. No sabemos qué pasó pero pasó rápidamente no sabemos si Blaise pudo escapar o… -Lo vio con pena –Lo siento Aang, haremos lo posible pero el rastro de sus desapariciones no están por ningún lado. No hay ninguna pista sobre lo qué pasó o si alguien salió lastimado. Nada.

Se sintió culpable. No había creído en Draco, no había creído en Aang y no había confiado en Blaise. Según Aang él ya estaba herido y recuperándose a penas si Snape lo quería muerto… comenzó a temblar. Era demasiado, el dolor lo consumía, lo atrapaba, lo enceraba y no había salida. Nada era claro, nada era comprensible pero el dolor se sentía porque había una posibilidad y esa posibilidad era todo lo necesario para que doliera. Porque si Blaise estaba muerto no creía que el dolor terminaría jamás.

Más lejos Aang sentía miedo por su hermano, necesitaba encontrarlo, pero al mismo tiempo observó a Harry. No querría creerlo Harry no era una mala persona simplemente muchas cosas malas pasaban a su alrededor. Lo hizo recordar que nada era malo en naturaleza pero era aquello que lo rodeaba que volvía a cualquier criatura hostil. Comenzó a temblar con miedo e impotencia, si al menos supiera dónde estaba su hermano podría ir allí para rescatarlo y distraer su mente con algo, pero no había nada. Solo Harry, un Harry que debía morir solo porque algunas personas insistían en lastimarlo. Y solo así… lloró, porque en el fondo no sabía qué hacer y como todos esperaba que Harry pudiera hacer algo. Le echaba todo el peso de la responsabilidad a Harry, el mismo peso que él había odiado tener.

Era realmente el peor Avatar que jamás pudo haber existido, o eso pensó.

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo, lamento que sea mucho más corto pero el otro era una disculpa y este en si es el final del sexto año. Creo que siempre dejaba un preview del siguiente año pero no me acuerdo como lo hacía así que aquí va:

_Preview:_

_-¿Qué harás al volver? ¿Intentar golpear a mortífagos? Ella se puede proteger sola y su padre también está allí pero si tu vas la pondrás en desventaja porque ella intentará protegerte. Si no la puedes ayudar al menos no estorbes. –Dudley se detuvo y lo vio como si le hubiera golpeado en un tema muy sensible –Yo volveré en cuanto te deje así que si te apuras podré volver y ayudarla a ella también._

O.O No pudo creer que entre todo haya escogido esa parte jajaja bueno cuídense

Mata ne!


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 43: "El caos está en todos lados"**

**LOS ATAQUES CONTINUAN.**

_Ataques Muggle se han registrado en varios lugares mágicos. Después del desastre de Pudre de Vin la comunidad mágica ha estado más alerta sobre los Muggles. Esta alerta y miedo justificados se confirmó nuevamente en el callejón "Switch and Witch" en Orlando, Florida en Estados Unidos y en "Invisibel especiale" Sao Paolo, Brasil._

_El ministerio no tiene como contraatacar, sus avances para capturar a los 8 magos y brujas sigue siendo una pérdida de tiempo que…_

_…_

Lo demás estaba tapado con Nagini que terminaba de tragarse a Charity Burbage. Draco intentó mantenerse fuerte, había mentido. Conocía a la mujer, Aang la apreciaba y alababa a cada momento y ahora estaba muerta.

-Mi Señor ¿Hay noticias sobre las ocho alimañas? –Bellatrix los había odiado desde que abandonaron el equipo en media operación para no volver a aparecer.

-No. Ellos creen que pueden enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort pero esto no se quedará así. Aun los mantengo vivos porque siguen destruyendo sucios Muggles pero en cuanto me ocupe de Potter los detendré a ellos y pulverizaré a esos Muggles que creen estar a nuestro nivel y creen tener el derecho y poder para atacarnos.

-¿Qué hay del niño Zabini? –Dolov miró dubitativo antes de agacharse y guardar silencio.

-Draco y Severus lo hicieron bien. Y Mickail ya recibió su castigo, el momento de permitir errores ha terminado. Lo encontraremos, seguramente seguirá a Potter y sus amigos a donde ellos vayan así que podremos capturarlos a todos de una sola vez.

"No si yo puedo evitarlo" pensó Draco. Ahora su familia estaba bien pero ellos habían tomado sus decisiones él ya no podía hacer más por ellos si seguían empecinados en seguir a Voldemort pero él no lo haría. Ahora debía mantenerse con él, con los mortífagos justamente para evitar que algo sucediera, para cuidar de Aang a distancia. Era lo mejor.

-¿Qué hay de su hermano? Blaise Zabini.

-Aún está desaparecido. Ilusos, me traicionaron muy rápidamente para saber que quien tiene poderes especiales es el otro hermano, Aang. El informe de Draco indica que van tras Blaise. Dejemos que continúen con esa búsqueda inútil, no hay razón alguna para corregirlos.

-Mi Señor ¿No sería conveniente que nosotros también vayamos tras él?

-Sólo en apariencia. Un equipo ya lo está buscando. No necesitamos al hermano más que para tomarlo de rehén y capturar al otro, después me desharé de él.

Draco mantuvo su expresión vacía sabía que eso ponía a Blaise en más peligro pero ayudaba a fortificar la ilusión de que él era el Avatar al menos a los ojos de los 8 inmortales.

_:_

-¿Enserio está bien? ¿Realmente tus padres aceptaron esto? ¿No es mucho problema? ¿Acaso-…?

-Hermione ya dijo que está bien –Ron estaba exasperado pero la chica lo ignoró. Viktor la abrazó mientras besaba la frente de la chica tiernamente. Luego tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-Hermione ya te dije que lo haría todo por ti. Para mi será un placer atenderg a tus padres. Comprendo que tanto el mundo Muggle como el mágico son peligrosos en este momento así que ellos son más que bienvenidos a quedargse en la mansión Krum. Al igual que la familia de Harry. Todo ya está listo.

Se habían comunicado con Victor poco después del final de año. O mejor dicho él se había comunicado con ellos. Habían estado teniendo problemas para evitar que Harry y Aang fueran a buscar a Blaise cuando Viktor apareció en la estación de King Cross. Los había saludado antes de mostrarles un cromo como él que llevaban las ranas de chocolate.

-Blaise me mandó esto hace mucho, a finales de su quinto año. Me dijo que era pagra hablar temas imporgtantes evitando el envío de lechuzas cuando el ministerio intergferia en Hogwarts o haya otros problemas. Se calienta cuando uno de los dos quiere hablar o algo urgente sucede como lo que pasó en el ministegrio ese año. Habló conmigo ayer, me dijo que estaba bien pero debía esconderse que les dijera que no fueran tras él porque sólo harían que él se preocupe y tuviera que salir de su escondite exponiéndose al peligro. No me pude comunicar más con él porque me dijo que no podía hacer ruido si no quería ser descubierto. Cuando él pueda comunicarse se conectará no antes. No vayan tras él.

Después de eso habían intentado quitarle el cromo a Viktor pero él se había alejado de ellos utilizando un protejo, era el único en edad legal de usar magia. Al parecer Blaise le había dicho que no les dé el cromo, que él lo mantenga. Después de una larga discusión habían aceptado mientras que Krum les comunicara todo inmediatamente.

Poco después había asistido a más reuniones de la Orden del Fénix y a él si le dejaban entrar a las reuniones lo que sólo enfurecía a los otros. Al final se habían enterado con la llegada de Hermione a la madriguera de que Hermione había estado viviendo en la mansión Krum con sus padres. Temía por ellos y ahora ninguna parte del mundo era segura pero después de hablar con Viktor sus padres habían tenido que mudarse allá.

Ojo loco siguiendo la lógica preguntó o más bien exigió que la familia de Harry también fuera trasladada allí para evitar posibles chantajes. Viktor había aceptado al igual que su familia pero Hermione seguía sin sentirse convencida.

-Pueden ser muy pesados y si…

-Lo entiendo. Después de lo que me contargon sé que será difícil lidiar con ellos. Pergo mi Padre está acostumbrado a lidiar con hombres pesados él logrará convencer a la familia de Harry que es lo mejor.

Al final aceptaron, todos estaban nerviosos por la misión para sacar a Harry de la casa en Privet Drive al alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Sería esa noche que Harry tendría que salir de esa casa.

-Cuídate mucho. Enserio espero que todo funcione. –Hermione le dijo a Viktor, estaban en el cuarto de Ginnie y tanto Ron como los gemelos estaban ahí.

-Si hay alguien en peligro somos nosotros. –Ron le dijo a la bruja.

-¿Por qué Fred? ¡¿Por qué parece que no le interesamos?!

-¡Ya somos tres Weasley a los que les parte el corazón! –se lanzó trágicamente a los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Cállense! –Ron estaba totalmente rojo. Aunque ya no le dolía como antes el rechazo de la bruja todavía lo incomodaba el tema.

-¿Es demasiado pedir privacidad?

-Sí.

-Sobrepasa nuestras capacidades.

-Totalmente.

Hermione suspiró en frustración mientras Viktor soltaba una pequeña risa solo visible para la chica.

-Si se van ahora llevándose a Ron con ustedes patronizagré su tienda de bromas con una buena cantidad de efectivo y menciones frente a la prensa.

-Ahora que lo pienso se ha hecho tarde.

-Creo que mamá nos llamaba.

-Vámonos Ronikins.

-Yo no-…

Y lo jalaron fuera a pesar de las protestas mientras charlaban sobre nuevas oportunidades y proyectos a probar. Viéndose solos se besaron antes de separarse un poco.

-Cuídate, Ron tiene razón, a mí me tocó la parte fácil, ocupargme de los Muggles. Ustedes irán por Harry, progmeteme que te cuidarás. Volveré aquí en cuanto deje a los Muggles. –Viktor estaba frustrado antes la situación Hermione podía verlo.

-Todo está bien planeado, me cuidaré. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Se besaron antes de separarse nuevamente, debían prepararse.

Viktor iría con Mundungus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle y Hestia Jones a recoger a los Dursley mientras Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Arthur Weasley, Ojoloco, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur, Kingsley, Hagrid y Aang iban por Harry. Todos estaban nerviosos aunque intentaban llevarlo lo mejor posible.

_:_

No era una escoba, no sentía el viento a su alrededor, tampoco tenía una vista total y no se sentía en libertad pero ya empezaba a acostumbrarse. Había aprendido a conducir un auto Muggle y había comprado uno elegante, con estilo y rápido. Perfecto para sacarlos rápidamente del lugar y para dar una buena impresión para empezar a hacer las cosas bien con la familia que había escuchado eran los Dursley.

Suspiró mientras estacionaba, Hestias no dejaba de hablar de cuan emocionado estaba de conocer a Harry Potter, era irritante aunque le alegraba que la atención por una vez no esté en él.

Su presencia en la orden era mera cortesía, podía estar hablando con personas más influyentes para conseguir más aliados en la guerra tanto contra Voldemort como contra los 8 magos fuera de control. Habían creado un gran equipo que intentaba seguirles la pista, era una manera de que sus ataques fueran menos frecuentes ya que parecía que aún no querían luchar, aparecían como buscando algo y solo causando caos de manera automática.

Tocaron el timbre. Y Krum fue delante inmediatamente para evitar discusiones.

Saludo cortésmente pero sin perder su seriedad característica que le había ganado respeto en muchos mientras notaba que el hombre le hacia una evaluación. Evaluación que pasó, pero por la mirada del hombre pudo deducir que ninguno de los demás la pasó.

Guardó silencio mientras Hestia y Dedalus hablaban irritando al Señor Dursley y Mundungus miraba nervioso a la calle. Harry apareció pareciendo sorprendido al verlo pero distrajo efectivamente a todos de manera a que la discusión terminó. Viktor saludo con la cabeza a Harry antes de interrumpir a Hestia y hablar.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Señores Dursley dada la situación queremos asegurar que ustedes y su hijo estén en un lugar de máxima seguridad. La ubicación exacta de este lugar sólo es conocida por unos pocos. Iremos en auto durante aproximadamente 15 minutos antes de aparecer. Por mayor seguridad Mundungus aquí presente se quedará en el primer punto. Apareceremos en otro lado donde Hestias se quedará y lo mismo con Dedalus. –Intentaba hablar claro y sin acento, había mejorado con el tiempo pero aún le era algo difícil.

-¿A qué se refiere con aparecer? ¿Por qué no iremos directamente al lugar?

-Por su seguridad. No quiero arriesgarme a ponerlos en peligro alguno. Aparecer es sólo… eso, un método para viajar de un lugar a otro de manera instantánea, no es peligroso pero algo incómodo me disculpo por adelantado.

-No es peligroso mientras no s-…

-Mientras lo haga un mago competente Hestias. –No quería que sepan que podían separarse en el proceso, no ayudaría en nada que entraran en pánico. –Por lo cual quiero hacer oficial la invitación de mis padres Vladimir Krum y Helena Krum y la mía propia a pasar un tiempo en nuestra mansión. Sólo irán conmigo porque de nosotros soy el único que sabe la ubicación exacta para garantizar aún más la importancia de su seguridad.

El hombre se quedó en silencio mientras Harry lo miraba con gratitud, al parecer había tratado la situación bien. Sobre todo al no prestarle nada de atención a Harry a diferencia de Hestias.

Después de eso hubo pocas dudas antes de que Hestias sugiriera que se despidan. Viktor notó mejoría en comparación a lo que le habían contado sobre el trato de Harry. El hombre se había ido sin darle a Harry ni una mirada pero el hijo había esperado que Harry también fuera con ellos a un lugar seguro. Podía ver que había un pasado e incluso aceptación y cierta preocupación, tal vez no sería tan difícil, calló a Hestias cuando este se ofendió al ver a la mujer emocionarse por su hijo y no por Harry, se disculpó formalmente con el Señor Dursley ante el comportamiento de los otros. La mujer no hizo mucho se despidió pero al darse la vuelta había preocupación, arrepentimiento y muchas cosas que al final no fueron dichas y sólo salió.

-Nos vemos más tarde Harry.

Se fue rápidamente a ayudar a instalarse y guardar las cosas de los Muggles. Entraron cómodamente en el auto en la parte trasera. Y Viktor volvió al volante.

-¿Tu conducirás? –El hombre lo vio evaluándolo.

-Mi intención es mantenerlos a salvo. No dejaría que los otros conduzcan cuando yo soy el más apto para esto.

Sólo asintieron y esperaron. Poco después entraron Hestias y Dedalus.

-T-tal vez sería bueno que… yo me quede aquí para ayudar y-…

-Se te encargó venir con nosotros Mundungus y eso harás. No quieres que hable con Moody.

El mago se sobresaltó antes de entrar al auto. Cerró todas las puertas y arrancó de manera segura pero acelerando cada vez más.

Cuando ya llegaban al punto en el que desaparecerían los vio. Eran cuatro e iban hacia ellos. Frenó de golpe.

-Alisten varitas.

Salió y lanzó un protejo mientras un hechizo de incendio iba hacia el auto. La lucha empezó y en el caos vio como Hestias y Dedalus se distraían al ver a Mundungus huir abandonándolos. No era sorprendente pero si decepcionante. Un hechizo le llegó a Hestias pero se alegró al ver que no era un imperdonable.

Logró esquivar varios hechizos mientras se ocupaba en cuidar el auto y tratar de atacar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vete! Hestias y yo nos ocuparemos, llévalos a salvo. –Dedalus lo miraba seriamente.

Krum asintió mientras le daba con un hechizó aturdidor a uno de ellos. Dentro estaban alarmados.

-¡Creí que nos mantendrían a salvo!

-Eso es lo que hagré. Vámonos.

Fue de vuelta al volante y aceleró de golpe. Detrás Dedalus recibía un hechizo que era dirigido al auto y Hestias aprovechaba para derribar a un mortifago mientras otro desaparecía, los otros dos seguían luchando contra Dedalus que intentaba pararse.

Condujo peligrosa y rápidamente hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie los seguía.

-Hasta aquí. Saquen sus cosas, nos vamos.

-¿Qué hay de los demás? –La mujer lo sorprendió al preguntar.

-Petunia eso no es importante. Deja que los fenómenos se mueran.

-…Son soldados que saben que están en guerra. Seguimos nuestra misión y ustedes son nuestra misión así que son lo más importante, podrán defenderse o retenerlos lo suficiente para que los lleve a seguridad. –Respondió omitiendo el insultante comentario del hombre.

No se dijo más. Salieron y sacaron todo antes de que Krum les dijera que tomaran su mano y desaparecieran. Después de dos apariciones y sabiendo que todo estaba seguro aparecieron cerca de su mansión. El chico vomitó las dos veces y parecía estar a punto de hacerlo de nuevo junto a su padre. Frunció la nariz pero no dijo nada. Los guio a la mansión cuando estuvieron mejor. No dejaron de protestar… Hermione tenía razón esto sería agotador hasta para su padre. Se alegró que los padres de Hermione fueran muy diferentes a esas personas.

_:_

Después de finalmente convencer a Harry para que les diera su pelo se alistaron para la trasformación. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur y Aang tomarían la poción multijugos. Una vez listos se separaron los grupos.

Ojoloco iría con George, Arthur con Fred, Bill con Fleur, Kingsley con Hermione, Tonks con Ron, Hagrid con Harry y Aang con Lupin. Desde el inicio de las vacaciones Remus lo había mantenido vigilado. Era una gran compañía pero Aang se estaba cansando de que el antiguo profesor pensara que por la ausencia de Blaise era una bomba de tiempo.

Al salir pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran emboscados. Tuvieron que separarse.

Aang sabía que si usaba control de elementos lo descartarían e irían tras otro Harry así que sólo usó su varita.

Eran al menos 30 y se habían separado pero era claro que pensaban que Harry iría con el gran auror ojo loco Moody. Intentó disuadir a Remus a ir a ayudarlos pero todo era muy complicado, ellos mismos debían esquivar hechizos y atacar arriesgándose a cada momento.

-¡Desmayus! –El mortífago que casi había derivado a Remus se tambaleo antes de caer pero no había tiempo para ver qué pasaba con el cuerpo. Iban de manera paralela con Ojoloco cuando apareció.

Remus frenó mientras veía a Lord Voldemort atacar a Ojoloco y George. Fueron a ayudar aunque no hacían más que distraerlo un poco antes de tener que esquivar. La maldición imperdonable voló cerca a ellos y Aang tuvo que ayudar a la escoba con aire control para que no les dé. A cambio recibió un hechizó cortador en su brazo mientras Remus intentaba salir de allí sangrando de varias heridas menores.

Aang vio a Voldemort atacar a George tumbándolo de la escoba antes de que alguien dijera algo al Mago Oscuro y este desapareciera sin explicación. Ojoloco se vio distraído por la caída de George y al intentar ayudarlo una maldición le dio en la espalda y toda su ropa empezó a arder en fuego.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Aang se lanzó de la escoba omitiendo el llamado de su antiguo profesor, varios mortífagos se iban. Al caer vio que había agua mucho más abajo. Aceleró su caída y detuvo la caída de George con un arresto momentum antes de rápidamente lanzar agua a Ojoloco mientras lo rodeaba totalmente. El fuego no parecía querer apagarse así que Aang congeló el agua alrededor del hombre, y poco a poco este se extinguió.

Remus apareció no mucho después, él igual caía a gran velocidad. Aang lo detuvo con viento control, su cabeza sangraba sin control. Aang alarmado intentó enrollarla con algo pero luego recordó a George. Fue hacia George temiendo lo peor, no sabía con qué hechizo le había dado Voldemort. Este tenía una horrible herida en el pecho parecía tener problemas para respirar.

Aang miró con horror a los tres cuerpos a sus pies sin saber qué hacer, si nada más Katara estuviera ahí, se obligó a no pensar en eso. Ojoloco tenía terribles quemaduras, cada uno de ellos parecía estar a punto de morir.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, por favor, no…

El ministerio había caído, cualquier lugar era peligroso no tenía otra opción más que la madriguera. Tocó los tres cuerpos y se concentró lo más que pudo a pesar del pánico y de la energía que le requeriría desaparecer.

Apareció a por lo menos 30 metros de la madriguera y se desplomó. Se volvía a levantar ignorando lo mejor que podía las heridas que él mismo tenía. Vio que los tres seguían completos antes de levantarse bien. Corrió ayudándose de su aire control y cuando llegaba la puerta se abrió, chocó con la persona y esta lo agarró de la túnica colándolo a la pared inmediatamente.

-¿Q-…?

-¡¿Cuál es la forma corpórea de tu patronus?! –Kingley lo agarraba con fuerza.

-¿De qué habla? ¡Necesito ayu-…!

-¡¿Cuál?!

-¡No sé! ¡Jamás logré hacer uno corpóreo! –Kingley lo soltó soltando un suspiro.

-¿Dónde está Remus?

-¡Remus! ¡Necesito ayuda! –Viendo el pánico del chico Kingley lo siguió, detrás de él Harry y Hermione se acercaban.

Corrió de vuelta. Cuando vieron a los tres cuerpos Hermione soltó una exclamación mientras Harry corría hacia Remus. Kingsley revisó rápidamente a Ojoloco y George.

-Debemos llevarlos dentro ¡Ahora!

Aang los siguió mientras luchaba por no desplomarse, estaba agotado y se sentía débil. Vio su brazo, tal vez la herida era peor de lo que había pensado en un inicio.

Al entrar escuchó varias voces pero no podía concentrarse mucho en quienes estaban. Los llevaron a los 4 a la sala y echaron en la mesa a Ojoloco y a George que estaban peores mientras sentaban la figura inconsciente de Remus en una silla y él tomaba otra. La señora Weasley corrió hacia su hijo luchando por cerrar las heridas.

Kingley revisaba a Ojoloco.

-¿Viste que hechizo le lanzaron? –Tardó en darse cuenta que le hablaban a él. Estaba cansado y asustado.

-Le lanzaron un ave de fuego. ¡No sé! ¡Fue demasiado rápido!

-Fuego maldito… ¿Cómo se apagó? –Esa era más una pregunta al aire pero Aang la respondió.

-Lo rodeé con agua pero el fuego no cesaba así que terminé congelando todo alrededor suyo. –Kingley lo vio sorprendido. En las últimas semanas había visto cosas que el chico podía hacer pero era primera vez que escuchaba que al congelar el agua podía apagar el fuego maldito.

-Es un milagro que lograras… Aún está vivo pero sin médicos especializados como los de San Mungo no podremos hacer mucho. ¿Qué pasó?

-…Eran muchos e intentábamos escapar cuando él apareció… Voldemort. Atacó a Ojoloco y George pensando que él era el verdadero Harry. Un hechizo le dio y George cayó. Él se fue por alguna razón junto a varios pero uno de ellos aprovecho que el profesor Moody trataba de volver por George para lanzarle ese pájaro. Los dos caían así que fui por ellos pero dejé sólo a Remus y… es mi culpa.

-¿Hablas enserio niño? Si no te hubieras lanzado a salvarlos Remus estaría bien pero estos dos no habrían sobrevivido la caída. Ninguno de ellos esta lo bastante fuerte como para resistir ni un golpe más.

Molly lloró mientras suspiraba y se alejaba de George yendo hacia Lupin.

-Uno de sus pulmones estaba cortado y otro tenía una costilla perforándolo eso era lo peor. Hice lo que pude pero no sé si será suficiente…

Remus no estaba muy herido aparte de una herida bastante fea en su cabeza pero habían logrado cerrarla sin mucho esfuerzo, al parecer el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente pero no tardaría mucho en recuperar la conciencia. La herida de Aang pudo ser curada era profunda y había perdido mucha sangre y dejaría marcas al igual que la de George.

Ojoloco había tenido que ser llevado a Hogwarts dónde Madame Pomfrey lo revisaría. No era tan buena como un médico calificado de San Mungo pero mejor que la Señora Weasley que no podía hacer nada ante eso. Mc Gonagall había sido rápidamente informada y Kingsley se llevó a Moody con él.

Poco a poco llegaron los demás. Remus y George se despertaron no mucho después.

-Fue un Sectusempra –dijo viendo a Aang. Snape lo hizo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Aang se levantó de un salto, no había visto al hombre pero había estado cerca de él y no había hecho nada. Era su culpa que Blaise hubiera desaparecido y que Dumbledore estuviera… -¡Maldición!

Hubiera continuado o explotado de ira cuando escucharon ruido en el jardín. Nadie más debía llegar ya estaban todos. Sacaron sus varitas y el señor Weasley fue hasta la puerta. Esperaron el momento y la abrieron mientras lanzaban hechizos.

La figura en la oscuridad saltó rápidamente a un lado mientras lanzaba un protejo, las luces de los hechizos lo iluminaron levemente.

-¡Basta! ¡Es Viktor!

Hermione trató de correr hacia él pero la detuvieron.

-No sabemos si es él, alguien nos traicionó.

-Creo que los puedo ayudar en eso. –La figura iluminó algo que tenía en su mano. Harry y Aang lo reconocieron inmediatamente, era el Cromo.

-¡Es él! Señor Weasley no hay-…

-¿Qué te dijo Kingsley la última vez que te vio? –El Señor Weasley se adelantó.

-El mundo está en guerra, gánate confianza mostrando que eres la conexión al mundo.

Bajaron sus varitas y Hermione corrió hacia él abrazándolo. Entraron antes de notar que estaba inusualmente serio incluso para él y se podían ver rastros de lucha y pequeñas heridas en él.

-Como dije les puedo ayudarg a saber quién tgraicionó a todos.

-¿Acaso ustedes también…?

-Sí. Aparecieron 4 morgtífagos. Mundungus estaba inusualmente nergvioso y escapó en cuanto los vio, casi como si supiera que irían. Dedalus y Hestias me dijeron que me fuera para salvar a los Muggles. Me fui con ellos y los lleve con éxito hasta la mansión Krum.

-¿Entonces por qué estás herido? –Krum pareció tensarse más.

-Volví para ver si estaban bien. Vi que todo estaba rodeado por Muggles así que fui con cuidado. Cuando llegué al lugar Muggles vestidos de negro revisaban los cadáveres de Dedalus y Hestias. –Todos abrieron los ojos con horror -También tenían atado a dos de los mortífagos, estos no parecía estar bien, se movían pero sin sentido como si hubieran recibido un confundus fuegrte o hubieran bebido demasiado Wisky de fuego. Fue en ese momento que mi chivatoscopio comenzó a girar y por instinto me lance a un lado. Al segundo siguiente había un pequeño hueco donde yo había estado. Quise aparecerme pero me dieron con algo que me volvió incapaz de concentrarme lo suficiente así que corrí sin sentido. Creo que sólo logré escapar por mi traslador. Porque cuando logré activarlo los vi a menos de cinco pasos, tuve varias heridas pero el traslador me llevó a la mansión donde me curaron de todo. Sacaron estas cosas de metal que estaban en mi cuerpo.

Saco algo de su bolsillo y se los mostró, Harry, Hermione y Aang lo reconocieron pero Harry habló primero.

-Eso es una bala. –Todos lo vieron. Sabía que le tocaría explicar –Son… proyectiles de metal que los Muggles meten dentro de… otra cosa de metal que los lanza a gran velocidad y pueden ser mortales.

-¿Acaso eso hace que no te puedas concentrar? –Tonks tomó la bala entre sus dedos.

-No. Me empecé a sentir mal después de que un cuchillo me diera cuando intentaba protegerme de otra bala.

-¿Tienes el cuchillo? –Hermione le preguntó.

-No. Lo boté.

-Probablemente lo bañaron en algún químico o droga para que al cortar entre en su sistema y lo infecte. –Estaba muy pensativa.

Finalmente brindaron por Dedalus y Hestias. Se despidieron de ellos y esperaron que los Muggles pudieran controlar a los mortífago atrapados, viendo que ningún rehén atrapado por los Muggles nunca había escapado lo dudaban. Habían noticias horrendas de algunos que habían aparecido dejando parte de su cuerpo atrás solo para explotar, nadie quería hablar de ellos.

_:_

-Señor el objetivo desapareció.

-¡¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?!

-Desapareció. Este no hizo ruido solo… desapareció.

-Parece que los prisioneros no nos están diciendo todo.

La conexión se cortó. Interrogar a los magos había resultado ser muy frustrante. En cuanto estaban un poco bien desaparecían sin escuchar que tenían una bomba de distancia y que explotarían si se iban, todo con energía natural, lo menos eléctrico posible.

Pasó delante de cada mago y bruja enjaulada preguntándose qué hacer. Los niños eran inestables habían notado como estos no necesitan varita solo perdían el control. Los habían eliminado a todos lo antes posible. Pero eso no lo sabían… soltó una risa. Buscó en el expediente hasta que encontró una candidata perfecta.

La desintoxicación tardó unas buenas horas pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente lucida para entender sus palabras supo que lo primero era evitar que intente escapar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Ten en cuenta que tenemos a tu hija en otra habitación.

La mujer lo vio sin mostrar intenciones de responder.

-Actívenlo. –Una corriente eléctrica dolorosa pero no mortal recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer esta se terminó de despertar mientras gritaba. –¡Contesta si no quieres que ponga a tu niña en esa silla en tu lugar!

Los gritos continuaron unos segundos más antes de que apagaran la corriente. El hombre la miró interrogante y ella soltó entre lágrimas y cansancio.

-No le hagan daño… solo es una niña.

-Te pedí tu nombre no el género de tu cría. Actív-…

-¡No! Denisse, mi nombre es Denisse.

-No me gusta que me interrumpan Denisse –los gritos volvieron a hacerse escuchar durante unos segundos –Basta. Responderás nuestras preguntas cariño y lo harás con total sinceridad porque sino no será la silla el destino de tu hija pero su sangre en el suelo ¿Entiendes?

La mujer asintió y la interrogación comenzó. 1 hora después salía del cuarto satisfecho mientras volvían a drogarla. Ahora sabía que los magos también tenían artefactos. Usaban "trasladores" de manera a no tener que concentrarse pero lo bueno de estos era que si los tocabas y no los soltabas cualquiera podía ser transportado, no sólo magos.

Era la puerta para conocer más lugares ocultos a sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

Me di cuenta de mi error de empezar a media semana las publicaciones olvidando mis clases. Así que lo muevo a fin de semana nomas jeje. Y bueno eso es todo

Mata ne.


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 44: "Las piezas están en espera"**

Era la puerta para conocer más lugares ocultos a sus ojos.

_:_

-Sabes que tarde o temprano lo capturarán. ¿Cuál será tu plan entonces?

-Esperar, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante no podemos actuar sin pensar.

-¿Crees que alguien más nos ayude?

-Según sé hay alguien que desea venganza por encima de cualquier cosa y respetar el deseo de los muertos viene primero. ¿Qué crees que quería el muerto?

-Es obvio que protegerlos. ¿Pero eso será suficiente cuando-…?

-Ya lo sabe. Y es suficiente, puede que no haya dicho nada pero puedo ver lo que piensa y nos "traicionará".

-Bien pero solo lo hará cuando crea conveniente.

-También está alguien más, alguien que quiere morir.

-¡No! Podemos planear cualquier cosa pero e-…

-Tendrá que involucrarse, tarde o temprano. No me interesan tus sentimientos, las cosas deben hacerse, además… es tu culpa ¿No es así? Pueden guardar los detalles de esa historia por toda la eternidad pero puedo imaginar lo general y saber que no me equivoco.

El silencio fue pesado.

-Nos ayudará. No hay más personas, será imposible convencer a otros. Tú irás a asumir tu responsabilidad y yo hablaré con esa alma vengadora. No me menciones, yo tampoco lo haré, esto debe ser lo más secreto posible hasta el momento indicado.

-Como diga su majestad. – el comentario sarcástico cerró la conversación las dos figuras desaparecieron y el cuarto quedó vacío.

_:_

-¡No podemos esperar hasta la boda! ¡Ron debemos ir a buscarlo ya!

-Mama nos está vigilando, te lo pido Harry, solo la boda y después nos vamos. Hermione aceptó, demonios, incluso Aang lo hizo a pesar de todo.

La discusión continuó pero Harry sabía que había perdido y terminó accediendo, de todas maneras no tenía mucha información sobre los otros horrocruxes. Ojo loco seguía en el hospital y Aang trataba de no mostrarse tan deprimido pero fallaba ante todos. Harry podía ver que él también moría de ganas de salir, de hacer algo, seguramente había accedido porque era importante para Ron… o porque quería estar cerca de Viktor para saber noticias de Blaise. No habían averiguado nada hasta ese momento, Blaise no se había vuelto a comunicar con Viktor.

Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía un dolor indescriptible. Recordaba las horas pasadas junto al pelinegro, el último día, los labios del otro contra los suyos, nunca habían avanzado a más y Harry se sentía un idiota. Porque antes la prueba de que lo quería era la agradable sensación burbujeante en su estómago pero ahora la prueba era el dolor en su pecho, Harry sentía que ese dolor que lo hacía no dormir en las noches y comer menos de lo normal lo que al final contaba. Ese dolor era la prueba de que había vuelto a perder a alguien, confiaba en que no le hubiera pasado nada malo pero sentía un vacío frío y doloroso que parecía repetirle al oído cuanto amaba a Blaise.

Cuanto lo amaba y cuanto eso dolía.

Los mantenían ocupados trabajando, limpiando y ordenando la madriguera entera. Siempre separados para evitar que planeen nada, los días pasaron y Harry estaba cansado, no iba a esperar más. Cuando la noche llegó logró escaparse de su cuarto y crear una reunión entre los cuatro. Debía convencerlos de quedarse.

-Yo iré, es mi misión pero ustedes-…

-Ni lo pienses Harry, vamos contigo, eso ya está decidido.

-Te dije que intentaría convencernos. No seas ridículo Harry iremos contigo.

-Ron no puedo ponerlos en peligro a ninguno de ustedes.

-Ya lo estamos –miraron a Aang –No nos pidas que nos escondamos Harry. Tal vez si fuera más Gryffindor… -Aang pensó en cómo le había fallado al mundo, lo que había visto de esa otra vida.

-¿A qué te refieres Aang?

-Que no tienes que hacerlo solo. Puede que la profecía solo hable de ti pero tienes que aceptar la ayuda de otros.

-Aang les agradezco mucho pero esto-…

-No es solo tu problema. El mundo entero está en caos. No solo es Voldemort, es la guerra con los Muggles y los 8 locos que iniciaron todo. Estoy seguro que no te tienes que ocupar de ellos también pero también debes cuidarte de ellos. Harry… no tenemos dónde volver, Hermione y su familia no pueden volver al mundo Muggle, los hijos de Muggles son los que más están siendo atacados tanto por magos como por Muggles. Ron disfrazó al ghoul como él para fingir que tiene Sparttergroit y por eso no irá a Hogwarts. Y yo… lo he perdido todo. –Hace tantos años –Lo que me queda está allá luchando, mi hermano está ocultándose y no sé qué es de él, ni siquiera sé exactamente de quién o dónde se esconde ¿Por qué no viene aquí? No lo sé. Y Draco… confío en él, no importa que pasara, aunque… aunque me haya vuelto a mentir. Si me dejas aquí igual me iré Harry, sólo, e iré a buscar a Draco y Blaise aunque eso me cueste la vida.

Harry lo miró profundamente, no les había dicho pero buscar a Blaise también estaba en sus planes al igual que robarle el kromo a Viktor. No podía apartar a Aang, él y Blaise habían sacrificado todo para seguirlo al igual que Ron y sabía que si Hermione no hubiera tenido la alternativa de dejar a sus padres con Viktor habría hecho algo más radical. No quería pensar en qué habría hecho su amiga. No podía dejarlos, tenían razón.

Asintió y aceptó, lo abrazaron antes de continuar con la charla. Hablaron de los horrocruxes, cómo se los podía destruir y como afectaban a las personas. Aang se mantuvo en silencio, recordaba cómo se había sentido ante el diario, el segundo en el que había estado en un plano espiritual mirando esa alma corrupta y dañina en segundo año. Pero no sentía eso con Harry ¿Cuánto tiempo sería así antes de que el horrocrux dentro suyo lo corrompiera? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían para destruir los otros horrocruxes antes de que le tocara a Harry? Demasiadas preguntas.

Claro ellos sabían que él era el Avatar pero no sabían la historia completa, su pasado y su destino fallido. No sabían muchas cosas eso no le había dicho ni a Blaise.

-Una cosa más Mione… necesito que hagas algo.

-¿Qué? –la chica lo miraba un tanto confundida.

-Conoces el kromo con el que Blaise se puede comunicar con Viktor –ella asintió –necesito que hagas una réplica exacta. Y luego le robes el verdadero.

Lo miraron sorprendidos. Aang había pensado quitárselo justo antes de que se fueran de la madriguera pero sin dejar nada, el plan de Harry parecía válido también.

-Oh Harry… yo no sé…

-¡Por favor Hermione! ¡Necesito saber cómo está mi hermano! –Lo miró mordiéndose el labio insegura, Harry estaba decidido pero tenía una súplica silenciosa y un dolor en sus ojos que hizo que Hermione apartara la vista.

-Bien. Lo haré, pero ustedes responderán ante él cuando se dé cuenta.

Los dos sonrieron y asintieron. Pero antes de que se pudiera decir más la puerta se abrió y la Señora Weasley los miró enojada desde la puerta. Habían puesto un hechizo de privacidad pero habían estado tan concentrados que no la habían escuchado llegar. Ella los botó a cada uno a su cuarto y los despertó el día siguiente al amanecer de castigo.

Los Señores Delacourt llegaron unos días después, festejarían el cumpleaños de Harry y para eso invitaron a Remus, Tonks y Hagrid a la madriguera.

La mañana de su cumpleaños se levantó y de inmediato comenzó a hacer volar todo por la habitación, Harry se estaba divirtiendo, ni siquiera su sueño de Voldemort buscando a Gregorovitch lo desanimó. Al bajar vio un montón de regalos en la mesa y comenzó a abrirlos.

Un libro sobre cómo planear la cita perfecta de Ron, un reloj de oro, una navaja de afeitar, bombones, sortilegios Weasley, y un pantalon de piel de dragón que Viktor le dio y unos libros que Aang le dijo leyera después y que Hermione reconoció al notar la letra de Blaise en ellos, Aang quería que Harry también aprendiera magia de elementos. Ella también debía ponerse a practicar, aun no lograba mantener el agua tranquila y con suficiente magia como para curar a alguien.

-Gracias por todos los regalos, son geniales enserio. –Harry sonreía brillantemente.

Viktor abrazó a Hermione por detrás y le susurró algo al oído, ella lo miró sorprendida antes de mirar a Harry.

-Deberías ir a ponerte algo más presentable, nosotros prepararemos lo necesario hasta que vuelvas.

-Estoy bien as-…

-Harry. Ve a tu cuarto. –Hermione lo miraba con intensidad pero era la sonrisa de Viktor que lo convenció. Rara vez el chico sonreía de esa manera si no era para Hermione. Podía ser… de repente se sintió nervioso y ansioso.

-Me… me voy a cambiar.

Salió prácticamente corriendo, Ron y los demás miraban cuestionantes a Hermione pero ella no dijo nada saliendo agarrada a la mano de Viktor al jardín para alistar todo. Harry se paró frente a la puerta y se congeló. No sabía que podía encontrar dentro, sabía que lo que más deseaba era abrir la puerta y verlo allí pero sabía que eso no podía ser entonces no sabía qué esperar. Sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más lento, llevó su mano a la manija y la giró lentamente. Decidió dejarlo al destino y abrió la puerta entrando de golpe.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la luz y luego notó la figura. Era el patronus de un pájaro que jamás había visto, era grande y elegante, de casi un metro y medio Harry estaba seguro que si extendía las alas de una punta a otra serían unos 3 metros. Era increíble. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué recuerdo había usado para crearlo. El patronus lo vio y una voz salió de él.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry, te amo. Cumple muchos más por favor.

Reconoció la voz enseguida, era Blaise. No pudo evitar sonreír, lo había logrado, al fin había logrado un patronus corpóreo y era increíble. Sus palabras retumbaban en todo su cuerpo y tuvo ganar de reír y llorar. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí pero solo despertó del trance de sentimientos que se agolpaban sin descanso cuando sintió un picotazo en su pantorrilla.

-¡Agh! –vio al suelo y por primera vez vio al pájaro que lo miraba con impaciencia con un paquete y una carta en su pata. –No podías darme un momento.

Le quitó la carta y el paquete y la lechuza se fue sin esperar.

-¡Espera! Te daré comida. –el ave no hizo caso. Suspiró antes de abrir el paquete.

Dentro había una elegante caja, la abrió con cuidado y vio una muñequera negra, piel de dragón. Al sacarlo notó los detalles. Había un león bordado con oro, parecía atacar un enemigo invisible y sus ojos brillaban ante las diminutas esmeraldas incrustadas. Verdes, como los suyos. No era tan llamativo pero era hermoso, el tipo de regalo perfecto para él. Se puso la muñequera y notó que no le molestaba, era ligera y se ajustaba perfectamente.

Vio la carta y la abrió sin saber que más podría decir que lo hiciera mejor.

_Harry,_

_Te he mentido demasiado, lo sé. Y también sé que pedir perdón no va cambiar lo que ya ha pasado. Pero aun así lo digo aunque haya gastado la palabra demasiado, eres muy importante para mí, perdón. Harry eres lo más esencial en mi vida y no quiero que dudes eso ni por un segundo, sé que no estoy allí y aunque sea lo que más deseo no me es posible. Ni siquiera puedo demostrar que digo la verdad cuando mis actos solo te han lastimado por mis mentiras. Daría todo por poder darte siquiera una caricia…_

_Seguro te sorprendió ver mi patronus. Es curioso ahora que estoy en la oscuridad y en total soledad es cuando tu recuerdo me es más brillante, eso puede responder a tu pregunta si te la hiciste. _

_Cuídate mucho, te amo. Suerte en tu misión, aunque siempre la tienes._

_Blaise_

Se sintió enrojecer, Blaise podía seguir diciendo que tenía que seguir solo y oculto pero Harry se sentía más determinado que nunca. Lo buscaría y lo salvaría de lo que sea de lo que se escondía. Y luego lo golpearía porque su enojo seguía ahí, solo se disimulaba por lo deslumbrado que estaba ante todo.

Se cambió como Hermione le había dicho, el pantalón era cómodo y caliente, se puso una polera verde que era más de su talla y no se sacó la muñequera, dudaba que lo hiciera alguna vez.

Al bajar y cuando lograron alistar todo se sentaron en la mesa para iniciar la celebración cuando otro patronus apareció, era el Señor Weasley y anunciaba la llegada del ministro.

Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron con él. Aang recordó como con él habían permitido que McGonagall les diera el testamento. Obviamente su madre les había dejado todo pero decía que lo dejaba todo en manos de Blaise para administrarlo como mejor le pareciera. En pocas palabras, era Blaise el que heredaba todo pero Blaise le había dicho que era porque él era el responsable entre los dos y que todo se repartiría a la mitad. Le había dolido un poco pero prefería creer en la mentira de su hermano, después de todo no era el verdadero hijo. Y había muerto guardando su secreto, eso era algo que mostraba que le importaba, que lo quería o eso esperaba.

Todos esperaron mientras tenían la reunión con el ministro, Aang se levantó al escuchar gritos. Fue directamente y los demás fueron tras suyo, sacó la varita y la hizo crecer hasta que fuera su bastón que le era más familiar. Derribó la puerta con viento y vio cómo el ministro y Ron tenían sus varitas fuera y Harry intentaba que Ron se calmara.

El ministro lo miró con odio antes de volver a ver a Harry quien le decía que sus métodos eran cuestionables y no le gustaban. Scrimgeour bufó y se dio la vuelta partiendo a pasos rápidos, Aang no bajó su bastón hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista.

Al volver al jardín se sentaron y los objetos fueron de mano en mano para ser inspeccionados, cantaron, comieron y el ambiente fue mucho más ligero con los gemelos animando a Aang y riendo mientras hacían magia, bromas o planes de nuevos productos.

Al finalizar todo Harry jaló a un lado a Viktor.

-Lo sabías. Dijiste que nos dirías todo ese mismo momento.

-Me pidió que sea sorpresa, no quería que todos estuvieran presentes pog eso lo mando al cuarto y no a la sala.

-¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?

-Me dijo que se comunicaría de nuevo cuando pudiegra y que más bien había logrado lo que quería y está más seguro. No sé dónde está y se ve cansado pero bien.

-La próxima vez… dile que quiero hablar que se quede un momento más mientras me buscas.

-…Bien. Le diré.

Harry entendió la implicación, se lo diría pero no haría nada para lograr que Blaise estuviera el tiempo suficiente. Debía preguntarle a Hermione cómo iba con la réplica.

-Gracias Viktor.

Al volver al cuarto se encontró a Ron, Hermione y Aang hablaban sobre los objetos. Se unió con ellos y los cuatro vieron como las palabras "me abro al cierre" aparecían en la snitch".

-Pero ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cuál es el cierre?

No tenían una respuesta y Aang cambio de tema al kromo y la charla de Harry. Harry les contó lo que le había dicho Viktor y Hermione le dijo que la réplica ya estaba lista y cambiaría los kromos antes de la boda.

-Gracias Mione.

-Deberíamos dormir, si nos vuelve a descubrir nos asesinará. El asesinato de cuatro personas no puede ser muy bueno justo antes de la boda.

-Tienes razón, Fred y George seguro me están esperando.

Aang salió seguido de Hermione que dormía con Ginnie y todos fueron a dormir.

_:_

Viktor volvió a la mansión y vio al chico leyendo el periódico, estaba seguro que eso era algo nuevo para él pero últimamente siempre lo hacía. Este se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

-¿Está bien?

-Tranquilo Big D, él está bien.

-Había tantas cosas que no sabía… -lanzó el periódico –Hay tantas cosas que ahora suceden.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Asesinaron a Figg, era una anciana que vivía cerca de nosotros, al parecer también tenía m… tenía… también usaba esos poderes o tenía relación con personas que si tenían poderes, cuando la iban a capturar prefirió suicidarse.

-Magia. Sé que ahora todo parece malo y siempre lo pensaste así pegro… las cosas son malas solo cuando le das un uso malo. Si los Muggles se fijaran en otras cosas notagrían que tenemos la cura para muchas de sus enfermedades mortales. Y si los magos dejaran de sentirlos inferiores nos daríamos cuenta que con ellos se podría hacer más corta y menos dañina la guerra contra Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y contra los 8 magos locos.

-Mi padre aun piensa que son fenómenos.

-No lo dudo. Los cambios no se hacen de un día pagra otro, tarda. Ahora ve a dormir, yo igual me retiro. ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte mañana?

-No.

Siempre la misma respuesta, no importaba. Big D o como quisiera llamarse siempre leía lo que sucedía en el mundo Muggle y ahora también en el mágico. No sabía cómo había cambiado tanto, o Hermione exageraba, pero no era tan malo, era él quién notaba más como los dos mundos se derrumbaban. Cómo el ministerio luchaba para que los militares no encontraran magos y los torturaran y los magos luchaban para no ser encontrados y para sobrevivir al Señor Oscuro.

-Pero acepto lo que me propusiste el otro día.

Viktor lo miró sorprendido antes de asentir y suspirar, las cosas solo se complicaban y tenían que mantener la mansión a salvo, él tendría que irse si quería seguir en la orden y ayudar en todo y lanzarse un hechizo de memoria, no se arriesgaría a ponerlos en peligro porque él estaba en media guerra. Llegó a su cama y se durmió como siempre con el kromo y su varita bajo la almohada.

_:_

Al día siguiente todos prepararon lo último, cuando Viktor llegó Hermione lo llevó con ella a alistarse a un cuarto. En su cartera llevaba el falso kromo, tenía que hacerlo. Los demás se alistaron, cuando Hermione apareció parecía un tanto nerviosa pero al acercarse a Harry cuando estaban solos le dio el kromo y este lo metió en la bolsa que le había regalado Hagrid rápidamente.

-¡Genial Mione! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –Ella enrojeció.

-Eso no importa, se distrajo lo suficiente para que hiciera el cambio.

Harry la vio con atención antes de abrir los ojos con entendimiento escrito en ellos.

-Oh… Mione, yo… no… espero que no fuera tú, ya sabes, primera… –gesticuló con las manos.

-¡Harry James Potter, detén esos pensamientos!

-¡Perdón! –Ella lo golpeó con la cartera y le dolió mucho más de lo que debería. –Auch ¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Rocas?

-Todo lo necesario por si acaso. –Se dio la vuelta para irse –¡Y no era mi primera vez!

-¡Mucha información! –Le gritó Harry mientras la chica se iba a gran velocidad. Harry sonrió y guardo la bolsa, al fin estaba un poco más cerca. Se tocó la muñequera con cariño.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar y Harry fingiendo ser Barny fue a recibirlos. Había visto gente extraña como la tía Muriel o el Señor Lovegood. Cuando Krum volvió con otro invitado Harry intentó no mirar al jugador de Quidditch recordando que había usado los sentimientos que le tenía a su amiga para quitarle el kromo.

-Barny, él es Darrien. Se unió a la boda a último minuto ¿Le puedes conseguir asiento?

Asintió pensando en convocar una silla más. El chico comenzó a seguirlo.

-Soy Barny, Barny Weasley ¿Y tú?

-Darrien.

Se sorprendió que no dijera su apellido.

-¿Eres familiar de Viktor?

-Eh… sí. Primo. –Había algo… en la manera en que hablaba y se comportaba…

Darrien era extraño para Harry, había hablado con él un buen tiempo hasta conseguir un lugar que estuviera bien. Físicamente el chico era delgado, pelo castaño oscuro corto y ojos negros, nunca lo había visto, estaba seguro que no estaba entre los que habían ido a Hogwarts en cuarto año pero igual había algo de familiar. Harry le restó importancia y no vio como el chico saltaba un poco cuando él usó magia para transfigurar una caja en otro asiento. Tampoco notó como el chico miraba todo como si fuera nuevo y su boca semi abierta.

-Nos vemos Darrien, ayudaré a otros invitados.

Asintió y Harry se fue. El chico lo vio mientras se iba, era diferente verlo ahí, parecía tranquilo y feliz. La manera en la que hablaba con todos era educada y tranquila pero a veces era obvio que mentía, era diferente y a la vez un reflejo del Harry que conocía. Suspiró, enserio lamentaba muchas de las cosas que habían pasado. No podía mentir, aun pensaba que todos ellos eran extraños y peligrosos pero Harry lo había salvado, lo sabía. Recordó las palabras de Viktor la noche pasada. Tal vez era cierto, era cierto que dependía de cómo usas algo para que sea bueno o malo, Harry pudo haber hecho muchas cosas en venganza de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar pero lo máximo fue inflar a su tía y eso había sido muy gracioso.

Si sus padres supieran que estaba allí no lo dejarían solo de nuevo, ya le había costado mucho tomar la asquerosa cosa que le había cambiado de apariencia y esperaba que no fuera permanente pero más… no estaba listo y sus padres peor. Tal vez su madre estaba más cerca de aceptar todo eso pero aun había un largo camino. Esperó que no notaran su larga ausencia.

Cuando la boda terminó y la fiesta comenzó no supo que hacer, solo conocía a Viktor e ir con él no parecía ser una buena idea ya que estaba abrazando a una chica bastante bonita. Buscó una mesa y vio una con una chica rubia, su vestido amarillo parecía brillar incluso cuando el sol no le daba. Fue allí y se sentó ella comenzó a hablarle, se llamaba Luna Loovegood, no sabía qué pensar.

Ella hablaba tranquilamente y le explicaba a detalle criaturas y cosas de las que él no tenía idea, era con quien más había hablado del mundo… de ese mundo y no parecía malo. Tenía una mirada soñadora y tranquila pero también inteligente.

-Tú no eres Darrien Krum ¿cierto? –Casi se cae de la silla pero ella no lo miraba acusándolo o temiéndole solo lo había dicho como si le hubiera dicho el clima.

-¿C-cómo? ¡Yo soy…!

-Lo que tomas. El aroma es muy leve pero puedo sentir la poción multijugos.

Harry lo salvó de nuevo llegando con la chica, Viktor y un pelirrojo.

-Oh. Hola Darrien, Luna ¿Podemos sentarnos?

-Claro. –Luna los invitó y charlaron un tiempo. Se sorprendió que todos veían un tanto extrañados cuando Luna hablaba de ciertas cosas como Warputs o algo así y otras cosas.

Tiempo después se levantaron y volvieron a la pista o ayudar y Luna lo miró con una sonrisa que lo sorprendió.

-Eso fue interesante. Jamás había estado en un grupo tan grande y que todos parezcan mis amigos.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que eres su amiga! –Ella le sonrió de manera aún más dulce.

-Eres muy tierno.

No la entendía, o tal vez si y lo que implicaba era muy triste. ¿Había él tenido amigos? Tenía su padilla pero cuando más la había necesitado habían desaparecido, no estaban allí para él, ni siquiera se habían preguntado por qué había desaparecido.

-Si quieres puedo ser tu amiga. –Él la miró sorprendido ¿Acaso leía la mente? –Pero para eso debo saber tu verdadero nombre.

Se quedó en silencio, ella era extraña. Todo en ese lugar era extraño pero Luna era… realmente algo de otro mundo… y no le molestaba. Resultó ser un alivio en ese lugar.

-…Dudley Dursley. Pero me dicen BigD

-Suena muy bien junto.

Y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, tal vez esa gente no era tan extraña y peligrosa como supuso. O tal vez solo era Luna la especial en ese lugar de fenómenos.

Todo iba bien. Aang estaba bailando con Ginnie. Harry vio desde la pista con Ron como Hermione bailaba con Viktor y ellos se sentaron con Elphias Doge y la tía Muriel. Tuvieron una discusión que hizo sentir mal a Harry sobre el pasado de Dumbledore, se sentía de nuevo engañado, no sabía nada. Le hubiera gustado que le contara más pero se sentía vacío sin saber en qué creer.

Ron a su lado se removía incomodo, Hermione apareció, Viktor había ido por cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿Viste a Luna? –fue lo primero que dijo. Aang llegó y se sentó con ellos.

-Estaba con Darrien. –Le dijo Harry señalando por donde estaban. Hermione le sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué opinas de él? –Harry la miró extrañado

-¡Hermione no! –Aang la miraba ofendido. –Blaise te matará.

-¡No me refería a eso! Solo como persona.

-Bien supongo. Me recuerda un poco a alguien pero fue bastante tranquilo. Aunque sentía que me conocía pero… no puede ser.

Vieron hacia la mesa y vieron como ellos se sonreían y Darrien hacía gestos contándole algo a Luna que lo miraba tranquila y añadía algo que hacía que él otro la mire interesado antes de preguntarle algo y ella respondía de buena gana, ambos sonriendo ante lo fácil de la conversación.

-No deben haber lunáticas así en Bulgaria, le está lavando el cerebro.

-¡Ron! Claro que no. Ellos simplemente se gus-…

De repente apareció un patronus y después de unos segundos de silencio se escuchó la voz de Kingsley decir "El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí".

El caos inició.

Viktor soltó los vasos y sacó su varita, más allá vio a Hermione sacar su varita junto con Harry y Aang. En otra mesa BigD miraba sorprendido y asustado donde había estado el patronus y Luna sacaba su varita pareciendo tranquila pero miraba al chico y a su alrededor. Vio a los dos grupos dudando 1 segundo antes de correr hacia BigD y Luna, Hermione era una magnifica y poderosa bruja y estaba con todos ellos, confiaba en que estaría bien pero debía cuidar al Muggle, era su misión, él estaba indefenso.

Escuchó un grito y todos empezaron a gritar y correr y los hechizos comenzaron, el corría lo más rápido posible a la mesa mientras lanzaba algunos hechizos. Por el rabillo de su ojo vio a Hermione verlo e intentar ir hacía él pero Harry la detenía, asintió como despedida y volteo totalmente el rostro para no correr hacia ella como lo quería hacer. Cuando llegó a la mesa vio a BigD congelado en el suelo totalmente asustado y Luna delante lanzando hechizos de protección. Cuando lo vio le sonrió.

-Hola Viktor, vienes por Dudley ¿no? –guardo la sorpresa ante el nombre para después y asintió, ella asintió de vuelta y él corrió tomando al chico por el brazo.

-¡Esper-…! –Y desaparecieron cortando el reclamo de Dudley.

Aparecieron en un bosque cercano a la mansión, debían caminar desde allí. Dudley se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Viktor y este o empezó a jalar para apurarse quería volver a la madriguera y ayudar.

-¡No! ¡Dejamos a Luna!

-No puedo traerla.

-¡Claro que sí! Quiero volver por ella. –Dudley lo jalaba y Viktor se enojó.

-¿Qué harás al volver? ¿Intentar golpear a mortífagos? Ella se puede proteger sola y su padre también está allí pero si tú vas la pondrás en desventaja porque ella intentará protegerte. Si no la puedes ayudar al menos no estorbes. –Dudley se detuvo y lo vio como si le hubiera golpeado en un tema muy sensible –Yo volveré en cuanto te deje así que si te apuras podré volver y ayudarla a ella también.

Caminaron a paso rápido, casi trotando y Dudley no se quejó ni una vez sobre la pendiente, ni cuando el efecto de la poción multijugos se fue. No lo entendía, se había desesperado al dejar a Luna allí ¿Era porque era su amiga? No le gustaba, era tan inútil al lado de esos… de esas personas, pero habían personas normales que podían enfrentarse a ellos. Si no fuera así no habrían tantas noticias sobre secuestros o "intervenciones por la paz", como ellos lo llamaban, a personas como Luna. Aunque no eran iguales a Luna para él.

Cuando la puerta de la mansión quedó a la vista Viktor se despidió y corrió cuesta abajo mientras Dudley entraba al castillo y le informaba de manera automática lo que había pasado al padre de Viktor. El asintió y le dio un rápido agradecimiento mientras se iba pensativo. Él igual tenía mucho que pensar.

.

.

.

.

Volví! Gracias por mandarme un nuevo y hermoso review Akane Kinomoto, como en los viejos tiempos jeje. No, fuera de broma me alegr{o mucho saber que no perdí a aquellos que les gustaba mi historia a pesar de perderme tanto tiempo. Y si, pasan tantas cosas que iré dividiendo por personajes a este paso como en juego de tronos...

Bueno espero disfruten este cap. Mata ne! Gracias a todos por leerlo!


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIM: **Que quede claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco Aang el último maestro de aire. Estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI Crossover Harry Potter y Avatar: The last airbender. Si no les gusta el género... no lo lean.

**CAPITULO 45: "El ministerio"**

Debían irse, los mortífagos estaban allí pero cuando Hermione vio a Krum irse hacía otra mesa su primer impulso fue ir por él. Harry se lanzó a agarrarla, los hechizos pasaban, no podían perder más tiempo. Krum asintió en dirección a ellos y Hermione se relajó, volvió a ver a los demás. Ron la veía ansioso mientras Aang les daba la espalda y los protegía de hechizos que iban hacia ellos. Jaló a los dos chicos hacia Aang y cuando estuvo a su alcance lo tomó de su brazo mientras los otros tomaban su hombro y desaparecieron.

Tottenham Court Road fue donde aparecieron, era una calle Muggle y tuvieron que caminar un tiempo para encontrar un callejón dónde cambiarse. Hermione había podido llevar todo gracias a su bolsa hechizada para hacerla imposiblemente capaz de guardar todo ya porque era precavida y se había preparado para un imprevisto. Una vez con ropa fueron a una cafetería, Harry estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad por si acaso.

-Pediré 3 capuchinos –Hermione les dijo.

-Deberíamos volver a ayudarlos… -Aang empezó pero Hermione lo interrumpió con voz firme.

-Nuestra principal prioridad es que no atrapen a Harry, no podemos volver, ellos estarán bien.

No le convencía, para nada pero no podían hacer nada. Al menos que volviera solo a ayudarlos y les diera encuentro después en otro lugar pero era obvio que se seguirían moviendo así que eso sería perderlos totalmente y no podía hacer eso. Siguieron hablando de Voldemort y el ataque mientras esperaban sus pedidos. Ron había intentado tomar sin azúcar el suyo en cuanto llegó y por supuesto había rechazado el líquido de inmediato. Dos trabajadores entraron y se sentaron.

Empezaron a hablar en susurros mientras Aang veía que sacaban varitas, Ron se lanzó hacia Hermione y un hechizo que parecía haber aparecido de la nada le daba a uno de ellos. Aang sacó su varita pero el otro le lanzó un hechizo que lo ató de manos y piernas. Harry lanzó un hechizo pero este fue hacia la camarera. Aang se deshizo de las cuerdas con su viento control y con un rápido movimiento creó una barrera de tierra frente a la camarera que cayó sentada pero el hechizo chocó contra el muro dañándolo. Hermione aprovechó para paralizar al otro mortífago.

Ron lanzó un hechizo de silencio a la tienda en cuanto la mesera comenzó a gritar y retroceder. La mujer intentó correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Mione detenla! –Ron gritó mientras Harry lanzaba un hechizo paralizante. Y finalmente pudieron respirar tranquilos de nuevo.

Discutieron qué hacer. Tenían que borrarles la memoria a los mortífagos pero no sabían qué hacer con la mesera. Además quedaba el asunto de cómo los habían encontrado.

-También debemos borrarle la memoria.

-¡No!

-Aang no hay opción.

-Podemos pedirle que no diga nada.

-Claro porque nos va hacer caso.

-Nadie le creería de todas maneras, no dirá si sabe eso.

-¿Y si lo hace? Y si se lo dice a la persona equivocada y termina asesinada. No podemos hacer eso, la pondríamos a ella en peligro. –La lógica irrevocable de Hermione era lo que se necesitaba. Aang se cruzó de brazos, no le parecía borrarle algo de su memoria pero no había opción. Los otros tres siguieron el plan y luego arreglaron el lugar para que pareciera de nuevo normal, claro que Aang tuvo que hacer que el muro de tierra volviera al suelo para arreglarlo.

Irían a Grimmauld place, era lo más seguro aunque había la posibilidad de que Snape apareciera. Todos estaban alertas después de que los mortífagos aparecieran ahí, no podía ser coincidencia. Una cafetería Muggle no era un lugar favorito o algo así de magos y menos mortífagos. Cuando abrieron la puerta y la voz de Ojoloco se escuchó y todos saltaron hacia atrás Harry apenas pudo decir que no era Severus Snape y sus lenguas se desenrollaron.

Hermione lanzó unos cuantos hechizos para ver que no haya más trampas, al parecer no así que avanzaron atentos pero nada más sucedió. Sin embargo, al entrar apareció un patronus que los hizo sobresaltarse, era el Señor Weasley, decía que todos estaban bien y al igual que Viktor pero que no mandaran nada porque los vigilaban.

-No… no creen que el que Viktor sea mi novio le haga las cosas más complicadas ¿O sí? –Se notaba muy nerviosa.

-No, claro que no. –Harry se apresuró a decir.

-Él sabrá decir algo. –Aang añadió

-Sí, puede decir que Fleur lo invitó y que ustedes terminaron hace meses. –Ron dijo con la intención de ayudar pero Hermione se estremeció notoriamente.

-¡Ron! No te preocupes Mione, él logrará librarse de esto. –Aang la intentó consolar.

Al menos estaban bien por ahora. Decidieron dormir en la misma habitación por si pasaba algo, acomodaron una cama en la sala junto a los sillones. Con eso tenían dos sillones y la cama, era suficiente.

Harry fue al baño cuando su cicatriz repentinamente le comenzó a doler de nuevo y vio a Voldemort castigar a un mortífago.

-¿Pretendes decirme que volvió a escapar, Rowle? ¡¿Cuán inútiles pueden llegar a ser?! –El hombre gritaba de dolor para la maldición.

-¡M-mi Señor… por fav-….! –Volvemort repentinamente detuvo la maldición mientras el hombre lo miraba aliviado.

-Tengo una idea. Draco ven aquí. –Vio como el rubio se acercó a Voldemort -¿Por qué no le muestras a Rowle cuan contrariados estamos ante esa noticia? Después de todo seguro Zabini se escapó con ellos

Draco dudó mientras sacaba su varita.

-Si no lo haces descargaré mi ira contra ti y tus padres por la inutilidad de estos imbéciles.

Draco fue hasta el hombre en el suelo, estaba pálido y Harry podía notar ojeras en los ojos del rubio pero no quería mostrar nada en su rostro, la única señal de disgusto fue como desvió su mirada mientras el cruciatus hacía efecto y Rowle volvía a gritar.

-Harry, traje tu cepillo. –El grito de Hermione lo ayudó a volver a la realidad, a su realidad e intentó parecer normal al abrir la puerta y recibir su cepillo pero aun recordaba todo. Malfoy o Draco, ya no lo sabía, tantas mentiras y traiciones que no sabía quién era en realidad. Blaise seguramente lo entendía pero Blaise era otra persona que le había ocultado demasiado, lo sabía pero aun así le dolía no tenerlo a su lado. Aun si solo era para golpearlo por todo eso. Se tocó la muñequera confundido, toda la situación lo molestaba, con Blaise, con Draco, con Dumbledore. Debía pensar en otras cosas.

En la sala de estar Aang respiraba rápidamente mientras sentía una presión en su pecho mientras Ron lo miraba preocupado y por más que preguntara Aang insistía que estaba bien y que no sabía qué había pasado.

_:_

Estaba sola en la sala de la casa donde se estaban quedando provisionalmente cuando aparecieron dos figuras.

-Lo encontramos. –cantó la chica abrazando a su novio.

-¿Dónde está?

-Al parecer intentó entrar a una mansión sin permiso de los dueños en Grecia, no sabemos qué busca pero los dueños de la mansión hablan demasiado para su propio bien. Es él no hay duda.

Se tensó, el chiquillo se había hecho descubrir demasiado rápido ¿Qué hacer? Sintió su varita calentarse de manera familiar y maldijo en su mente, debía deshacerse de ellos.

-Lo mataré. –Dijo el chico y eso la hizo reaccionar.

-No, lo necesitamos vivo sino solo rencarnará.

-Pero eso nos conviene, ahora es peligroso, viste lo que me hizo, hasta que no haga la poción no podré recuperarme. Y no puedo hacerla hasta que él no esté muerto.

-Necesitamos el máximo potencial de todos pero al capturarlo podremos averiguar más. Llamen a todos, haremos una limpieza de Grecia mañana.

-¿Por qué no hoy mismo?

-Charisse y Yooko se enfrentaron, Olav se metió entre ellas por error y todo terminó en varitas. Essien y Alex detuvieron todo pero Charisse hizo enojar a Essien cuando lo hechizó y se convirtió en una lucha mayor. Todos están lastimados, Alex se los llevó a todos tal vez para terminarlos, tal vez para curarlos.

-Son tan infantiles… no como tú amor.

-Yo también quiero hechizar a Yooko.

-La redada será mañana, váyanse, tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme. –Los dos se fueron y Wei desapareció sin esperar más.

_:_

Blaise cortó la comunicación. Era bueno poder hablar con alguien aunque solo hubieran sido cinco frases. ¿Debía tomar todo como que Harry lo había perdonado? Con la escena que había preparado quedaba como una víctima pero también le volvía a mentir. Realmente era el peor, no se merecía a Harry.

Gracias al permiso que había obtenido en cuarto año podía aparecerse en cualquier parte del mundo sin ser detectado. Por alguna razón buscaban al Avatar, no sabía aun si eran los poderes lo que buscaban o era porque el Avatar podía matarlos. Tal vez era la magia del Avatar, más pura como lo había dicho Dumbledore, si era eso tenía una ventaja, podía usar fuego control pero quemarlos hasta la muerte realmente no era algo muy atrayente.

Ahora estaba en Grecia, debía encontrar a Flamel y era el último lugar en el cual había noticias de su paradero. Era un hermoso lugar, se había ido de la ciudad hacia el campo, sabía que cualquier mago buscaría las afueras de una ciudad y no esta misma. Caminaba con gran precaución ya que sus heridas recibidas en Hogwarts aun no estaban totalmente sanas.

Llevaba al menos 1 semana allí buscando, lanzando hechizos con la varita no registrada para identificar casas con barreras mágicas, era estúpido seguir siendo menor de edad, esa varita no le servía tan bien como la suya pero no podía hacer nada con la suya o lo detectarían.

El sol se ocultaba cuando las detectó, barreras. Podía ser Flamel o una familia de magos cualquiera como ya había encontrado 3, las barreras estaban algo débiles por alguna razón pero si las rompía de golpe sabrían de inmediato de su presencia y podían huir o atacarlo. Blaise estuvo deshaciéndolas el resto de la noche de manera a que no lo detectaran, logró entrar al terreno finalmente cuando la mañana ya había llegado. Como siempre el fuego ayudaba, desde que había aprendido fuego control se dio cuenta de qué otros usos podía darle. Solo seguía la teoría claro, se suponía que podía producir rayos tal como alguien que controla tierra puede controlar el metal con esfuerzo y Blaise había logrado crear aire caliente o vapor. No le quemaba pero lo calentaba por la noche después de todo, tenía mucho tiempo para practicar.

Estaba agotado, se acercó a la casa con cuidado mientras intentaba escuchar.

-¿Quién es? –Una voz cansada habló y Blaise saltó con varita en mano. Al darse la vuelta vio a alguien que en definitiva no se veía como alguien inmortal.

-Lamento mi intromisión, me equivoqué de dirección.

-¿A qué casa entonces intentas entrar rompiendo las barreras y no pidiendo permiso de los dueños? –Era una mujer, se veía igual de demacrada que el hombre. Y al parecer había fallado miserablemente como en las otras 3 casas en romper bien las barreras pero al menos en las otras había podido dar un vistazo y huir antes de que lo interrogaran. Los dos le apuntaban con sus varitas.

-Intento sorprender a un amigo con mi visita pero no se la ubicación exacta.

-Ah bueno, está bien. –el hombre bajó la varita.

-¡Nicolás! ¡No está bien!

-¿N-Nicolás? ¿Cómo en Nicolás Flamel? –Blaise vio como los dos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Quién eres tú? –La mujer lo miraba nerviosa.

-¿Acaso… acaso eres el A-avatar?

¿Por qué todos creían que él era el Avatar? Claro era bueno para cubrir a Aang pero era como si todos descartaran a Aang. Bueno debía seguir con su papel como le había dicho Severus.

-Así que usted es Nicolás Flamel, necesito su ayuda. –Le tendió la mano. –Mi nombre es Blaise actualmente pero sí, soy el Avatar.

Nicolás lo miró sorprendido.

-No, no puede ser. -¿Cuánta información tenían sobre el Avatar? ¿Podría engañarlos?

-Claro que antes se me conocía como Giatsu del templo del aire, justo antes de desaparecer. –Y Blaise creó fuego en su mano tranquilamente o tan tranquilamente como pudo.

Le sorprendió que lo vieran con miedo antes de mirar a todos lados.

-¡Debes irte ahora!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero necesito su ayuda! –Nicolás lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo acercó.

-No confíes en ellos. Llegaran aquí en cualquier momento, le temen al poder del Avatar porque es superior al suyo, te atacaran en grupo porque saben que tu regreso significa que los intentaras matar por el bien del mundo. Debes irte. ¡No confíes en ellos!

Un crack se escuchó y una mujer apareció. Nicolás y su esposa apuntaron sus varitas a la mujer que acababa de aparecer.

-¡Vete!

-Vaya, Nicolás, Margerite están mejor de lo que imaginé. Tú debes ser el Avatar Blaise, debo hablar contigo.

-Desde que no uso la piedra siento que envejezco más y más rápido aunque ya lo hacía incluso con la piedra, algo que debes saber muy bien Wei.

Margerite empujó a Blaise más atrás mientras le hacía señales para que se fuera. Blaise se mordió los labios, no podía hacer nada, era más importante que su mentira se mantuviera. Blaise dio un paso hacia atrás. Aunque solo era una persona podrían ocuparse de ella en teoría.

-Voy a ayudarlo. Avatar, sé que es difícil creer pero estoy de su lado.

-¡Mentiras! Es algo que adoras ¿no Wei?

-No, hablo enserio. –Nicolás lanzó el primer hechizo y la mujer esquivó el hechizo fácilmente y lanzando otro por instinto antes de alzar las manos y ver con alivio que Nicolás lograba esquivar el hechizo –Avatar el mundo necesit-…

Se escuchó otro sonido de aparición seguido de varios otros. Wei maldijo en su mente y Blaise retrocedió otro paso notando la terrible desventaja de golpe.

-¿Intentando llevarte todo el crédito Wei? –Dash la miraba con una sonrisa falsa –Cuando les dije a todos de la pista ninguno parecía tan lastimado como para no venir. Imagínate la sorpresa cuando al llegar a Grecia notamos tu magia.

-Al parecer te subestime Dash. No esperaba que se los digas tan rápidamente.

-Mi amor siempre es el mejor. No tienes derecho a quitarle su venganza.

-Quiero torturar al Avatar –Essien tenía un corte feo en su brazo pero ya no sangraba.

Yooko cojeaba y su brazo estaba deformado por cuan rotos estaban sus huesos del brazo izquierdo. Charisse tenía quemaduras en diferentes partes del cuerpo y un corte en su pecho. Olav se tocaba la cabeza, esta aun sangraba, y tenía un profundo corte en un pie, lo estaba prácticamente arrastrando. Alex parecía estar bien, solo tenía un poco de sangre en la comisura de su boca.

-Aún no están bien para luchar.

-Contra el niño Avatar es más que suficiente.

Blaise no sabía por qué estaban lastimados pero lo agradecía, agradecía a quien sea que fuera él o la causante de esas heridas. Los estudió con cuidado, debía escoger el momento para huir bien. Si solo desaparecía podían detenerlo o seguirlo. O pelear... tan Gryffindor y estúpido, sabía que no era el momento, que sería su muerte hacerlo y por algo era Slytherrin.

-El niño Avatar y dos inmortales, saben bien cuan molestos son los inmortales.

-Oh, hace tiempo que no veíamos uno de esos, si no contamos a Voldemort, si Voldemort no cuenta ya que pronto morirá. –Alex intervino. -¿Quién es?

-Que maleducado de mí parte. Él es… -Nicolás lanzó un hechizo, ese era el momento. Su esposa volvía a poner las barreras.

Tomó aire y con movimientos elegantes y rápidos sopló fuego al suelo creando una barrera. Tendrían que correr para alcanzarlo gracias a las nuevas barreras de Margerite.

Corrió hacia el otro lado. Vio hechizos ir hacia la barrera pero explotaban al contacto con el fuego. Eso de la magia natural empezaba a ser una ventaja con la cual estaba muy agradecido.

Natalia corría hacia la barrera, habían visto que no serviría lanzar hechizos. Había logrado esquivar a los dos viejos que luchaban con los demás. No la quemaría, confiaba en eso. Alex vio eso y se maldijo, era la voluntad de Nikolay y si este había luchado por eso también era su voluntad. Lanzó un hechizo a la barrera. Natalia vio un hechizo pasar y saltó hacia atrás, la explosión la quemó un poco pero había podido esquivar casi todo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién fue?!

-Mi error. –Dijo simplemente mientras lanzaba un hechizo a Margerite. Ella gritaba mientras su piel se separaba de su cuerpo y caía totalmente desollada.

-Que asco. –Natalia se distrajo alejando la vista cuando la mujer se levantó y lanzo un Avada Kedavra. Esta lo vio y se hecho a un lado para evitar el fatal golpe pero el hechizo le dio al fuego que explotó y esta vez si la rodeo totalmente.

-¡Maldita…! –Los gritos fueron estremecedores. Essien le cortó la mano a Margerite con otro hechizo.

-¿Le hago un aguamenti? –Yooko miraba con diversión a Natalia

-Puede que explote en su cara de nuevo. Voy dentro la casa por agua normal, que espere. –Dash se fue hacia la casa mientras lanzaba un hechizo que terminó cortándole el cuello casi totalmente a Nicolás.

-¡Si haces algo hazlo bien! –Le gritó Olav mientras esquivaba otro hechizo de Nicolás y lanzaba otro que el hombre esquivaba.

Poco después salió con varios baldes que lo seguían y fueron hasta Natalia apagando el fuego y luego otros apagaron el fuego de la barrera. Los otros estaban terminando de deshacer totalmente los cuerpos de la pareja.

-Esto aún se mueve… -tomó una mano que lo intentó ahorcar –Parece una película de terror.

-Deja de perder el tiempo Olav tenemos que ir por el… Avatar. –Yooko terminó y todos la miraron antes de tomar aire recién dándose cuenta de su misión inicial.

-¡Vayan por el Avatar ahora malditos desmemoriados! –Wei los miró con ira y todos corrieron mientras ella pateaba lo que quedaba de la cabeza de Nicolás. –Lo lamento Nicolás, si solo me hubieras dejado hablar con él hubieras sabido que deseo ayudarlo a matar a los 8. No me mires con rencor, aunque no veo tus ojos, tú y tu esposa estaban perdidos desde que buscaron una vida larga sin importar si era inmortalidad o juventud eterna de todas maneras te condenaste a ti y a ella. Como yo, como ellos, solo el Avatar puede ser y es eterno. Gracias por la distracción por cierto, si había algo que podía hacer que olviden que el Avatar escapaba era la posibilidad de destruir, a lo que se puede, un inmortal. Y nos diste 2 en bandeja de plata. Supongo que esta es la última vez que los veré a los dos. Adiós Nicolás, Margerite.

Fue caminando hasta el final de la barrera que seguiría existiendo por siempre, posiblemente debilitándose con el tiempo pero seguiría ahí porque quien la había invocado estaría ahí por siempre. Inmortales, era el peor destino.

Blaise había corrido un buen tramo y vio atrás, nadie lo perseguía, no podía creerlo por esta vez estaba a salvo. Desapareció y apareció en un bosque, era bueno haber viajado tanto con su madre, ahora estaba al borde del bosque en el monte Fuji, Japón. Aunque no estaría mucho tiempo allí. Agradeció en silencio a Nicolás y Margerite antes de comenzar su camino, debía entrenar más y dejarles pistas falsas, no sería bueno tampoco que su atención se desviara de él.

_:_

Vieron los planos del ministerio por lo que debía ser la centésima vez esa noche. Sus planes no avanzaban y su frustración crecía ante la falta de uno perfecto.

Habían averiguado que el verdadero medallón lo tenía Regulus A. Black, el hermano de Sirius pero se lo había entregado a Kreacher para que lo destruyera, fueron inútiles todos los intentos del elfo porque al final no había logrado destruirlo y cuando Mundungus logró robárselo se perdió toda noticia de el.

Harry había mandado al elfo a buscar a Mundungus para ayudar al elfo a destruir el medallón y este aceptó feliz. Los empezaba a tratar a todos bien aunque siempre había tratado mucho mejor a Aang. Varios días después había vuelto con un Mundungus asustado y enojado. Y ahí habían comenzado los problemas.

Gracias a una interrogación averiguaron que nada más y nada menos que Umbrige tenía el medallón y eso inició los planes para filtrarse en el ministerio. Planes que jamás se realizarían si no encontraban un plan sin defectos y aprobado por Hermione.

Remus Lupin había ido a verlos una vez dándoles noticias y pidiéndoles ir con ellos implicando que no volvería con Tonks y su hijo. La misión no permitía que aceptaran a Remus pero lo que hizo que Harry explotara fue saber que no quería volver con su familia, que huía de ella, tenía miedo. Harry había gritado "¡Cobarde!" antes de cuenta que la manera en la cual lo decía y sus palabras afectaban terriblemente a Remus. Ninguno de los cuatro estaba de acuerdo pero cuando Harry había gritado Ron y Hermione parecían alarmados mientras Aang veía con nerviosismo a Harry. Remus se fue enojado ese mismo instante.

Ron y Hermione habían tratado de reñirlo pero Harry se había enojado con ellos también alegando que no importaba mientras que Remus volviera con Tonks y con su hijo. Luego se había encerrado a leer el libro de Rita Skeeter, algo que hacía cada vez más, terminando aún más enojado que antes.

No estaba durmiendo bien. Dormían en el mismo cuarto pero él no podía evitar quedarse viendo el cromo, pensando pero no sabía qué pensar. Habían tantas mentiras a su alrededor y Remus estaba rodeado de lo más normal y mejor que se podría esperar de esa época, algo que él mismo nunca había tenido, pero Remus quería huir solamente porque era un hombre lobo, era una excusa, una mentira más. Recordaba la reacción de Aang al saber que salía con Blaise "¡Genial! Blaise es el mejor, aunque sea un vil mentiroso" ¿Realmente sabía algo del chico o todo había sido mentira? ¿Los sentimientos siquiera o…? No querer pensar no paraba sus pensamientos, eso hacía que no pudiera dormir casi nada por eso y por los secretos de Dumbledore atormentando su mente.

Suspiró, a veces no tenía control sobre su temperamento. No sabía si la próxima vez que viera a Blaise lo golpearía o lo besaría o se pondría a llorar o qué haría. Tal vez solo se quedaría finalmente en blanco sin reaccionar.

Su frustración solo aumentaba ahora que intentaban seguir planeando algo que no podía ser planeado, además sus planes nunca funcionaban, sería más fácil solo ir y hacerlo mejor en ese momento. Improvisar siempre terminaba siendo lo que hacían de todas maneras.

-Iremos mañana.

La afirmación había creado diferentes reacciones, Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, Ron como si no entendiera y Aang parecía aliviado, él tampoco era de formar planes. Al final no podían disuadir a Harry de lo contrario él iría sólo y se vieron obligados a aceptar. Mientras hablaban sobre eso Harry sintió una punzada en su cicatriz mientras Aang sintió su respiración trancarse al mismo tiempo. Harry intentó disimular y corrió al baño, era obvio que no lo había logrado porque Hermione y Ron fueron detrás de él. Aang intentó seguirlos pero tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa mientras intentaba respirar a pesar de la presión que sentía en su pecho. Vio a Soka pelear con momo y escuchó muchas risas antes de que la imagen se perdiera y distorsionara, momentos después vio a Soka inconsciente en el suelo mientras unos soldados jalaban a Katara a una nave, agitó la cabeza y se vio en el suelo de Grimmauld place con un leve dolor de cabeza y respirando agitadamente. Fue hacia el baño.

-Está buscando a Gregorovitch para que le explique lo que sucedió con las varitas en ese momento. Por qué mi varita destruyo la de Lucius Malfoy.

Cuando Aang llegó y se enteró de que Harry había tenido una visión se preguntó si estaba ligado a lo que él había sentido pero no dijo nada. Hablaron sobre eso, ni con la ayuda de Blaise Harry había aprendido Occlumencia y le reclamaban eso. Blaise había sido mucho más cuidadoso que Snape tanto en cómo tratar a Harry pero también en que él no revirtiera las cosas como lo hizo con Snape. Harry recién se daba cuenta de esto, como siempre entrenaban con alguien más con las ordenes de que si lo invertía que intervengan de inmediato, todo para evitar que él entre a la mente de Blaise. Secretos, más secretos. Lo enojaban.

Al día siguiente fueron al ministerio, los cuatro iban con poción multijugos de personas que habían dejado inconscientes y las escondieron en un edificio cercano, caminaron nerviosos hasta la entrada.

-Así que aquí estabas. No creo que te convenga llegar tarde o intentar entrar ilegalmente Ganz. –Un hombre había tomado por el hombro a Aang que se puso nervioso, los otros lo miraron sin saber si detenerse o irse. –Ah, Runcorn llévalo a la sala del juicio ¿quieres? No dudo que si no lo acompañas intentará correr.

Harry asintió mientras tomaba del brazo a Aang.

-Espera. –Los dos tragaron nerviosos –Su varita, esquivó la inspección. O está totalmente seguro de su sangre o sabe que los rumores son ciertos e intenta fingir y esperar el momento para escapar.

Aang le dio la varita del hombre que al parecer se apellidaba Ganz, mientras retrocedía con Harry. Afortunadamente con su varita el hombre no les prestó más atención y fueron, Harry aun tomaba a Aang por el brazo. Alcanzaron a Ron y Hermione.

-Oh no. Debe tener una audiencia para verificar la pureza de su sangre, que no "robó" su magia a algún mago.

-¿Cómo rayos lo llevo? ¡No sé dónde es la sala del juicio! Además tenemos otras cosas que hacer que asistir a juicios injustos.

-Por ahora vamos al ascensor allí podremos ver dónde ir.

De repente oyeron a Yalex, un mortífago que Harry reconocía, llamar a un tal Catermole que resultó ser Ron y lo obligó a ir para arreglar su despacho. Al parecer llovía dentro mojando todo. Hermione intentó guiarlo pero finalmente decidió ir con él para ayudarlo pero al intentar salir Umbridge entró al ascensor con otro hombre. Esta saludo a Harry y Hermione alegremente y lanzó a Aang una miraba de disgusto, Aang se forzó a no mirarla con odio así que intentó dejar su rostro vacío de expresiones como lo hacía Draco. De repente Umbridge se volteó hacía Harry y le habló.

-Albert ¿no bajas aquí? –Harry dudo un poco antes de responder.

-No. Al parecer Ganz piensa que tiene derecho a caminar libremente y no entregar su varita así que Yalex me encargó que lo vigilara hasta que su juicio terminara.

-¿Qué pasó Reynald Ganz? ¿Te entró el pánico al saber que el ministerio sabe lo sucia que es tu sangre? –Esa sonrisa que era tan odiada por los tres apareció, se resistieron a atacarla. –Yo me encargaré de que vaya a la sala de tribunal, si me haces un favor Albert, ve por Catermole, su esposa ya está abajo pero sería una pena que no esté cuando sea su juicio.

Harry no tuvo otra que asentir y salió del ascensor, sabía bien que por pena Umbridge se refería a que quería ver la cara del hombre cuando mandara a su esposa a Azkaban.

Aang y Hermione bajaron con Umbridge, ella llevó a Aang a un lado a una fila y lo puso delante de una mujer, el frio era atosigante, era obvio que lo causaban dementores. Aang quería invocar un patronus o intentarlo, lo que sea pero huir de ese sentimiento. Eso mejoró un poco cuando Umbridge convocó a su patronus aunque eso los ayudaba solo un poco a los de la fila. Hermione fue con Umbrige y se sentaron.

Los juicios iniciaron, Aang realmente esperaba que Harry encuentre el medallón, no sabía dónde estaba el medallón y sería arriesgado solo atacar a Umbrige sin estar seguros. Las cosas se pudieron feas cuando Umbridge volvió a hablar.

-Siguiente… Reynald Ganz.

Aang avanzó enojado hacia la silla, los dementores lo afectaban pero era más su ira a cómo estaban tratando a la gente. Habían puesto en juicio a dos personas antes que él y había sido horrible presenciar eso, estaba furioso. Fue y se sentó sin siquiera esperar que la mujer le diera permiso, esta omitió el hecho.

-¿Es usted Reynald Ganz?

-Sí. –su voz era fría y cortante.

-¿Empleado del ministerio de magia como innombrable en el departamento de misterios? –Aang parpadeó, no sabía que tenía un puesto tan interesante.

-Sí.

-Se te fue confiscada una varita pese a tu reticencia ¿es esta? 15 centímetros, madera de roble, flexible, pelo de unicornio.

-Sí. -¿Qué más podía decir? No tenía ni idea de qué era la varita del hombre.

-Bien. Tenga en cuenta que su historial familiar fue puesto como falso.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No me interrumpa! Dirk Cresswell ¿Le suena conocido el nombre? Yo creo que si ya que fue usted quien le dio el nombre del mago que podía falsificar su historia familiar.

Aang tragó, no podía ir a Azkaban aunque rápidamente se darían cuenta de que él no era quien decía ser.

-No tienen pruebas de ello. Y no, no conozco a Cresswell.

-Que extraño, después de todo confesó bajo efectos de veritaserum. –Lo miraba sonriente y Aang supo que no podría salir de eso. Al parecer su silencio y hesitación fue suficiente respuesta. –Bien, su historial queda anulado. Díganos la verdad ¿A qué mago le robó usted la magia?

-A ninguno. Mi historial si era verdadero. Si le dije a Dirk quien podría ayudarlo es porque es mi amigo, lo que ustedes hacen es despreciable e incorrecto. Están mandando a Azkaban a gente inocente sin un juicio j-…

-Este es un juicio.

-Sin un juicio. No uno justo al menos. Se suponía que tú trabajabas para el ministerio de magia Dolores no para V…-Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ¿Cuándo empezaste a besarle los pies?

-¡Basta! ¡No le pienso permitir hablarme así Ganz! Nosotros servimos al ministerio y-…

-De día al ministerio ¿y de noche qué? ¿Calienta la cama del Señor Oscuro? –Hermione lo veía con horror escrito en su cara. Umbridge se paró de golpe y un medallón salió de su camisa por la velocidad, un medallón que se parecía mucho al falso de R.A.B.

Aang estaba por avanzar cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry entró jalando a Ron.

-Dolores, traigo a Cattermole.

-¡Reg! –la mujer que quedaba lo vio con ojos brillantes.

-Llegas a tiempo Albert, le darán el beso a Ganz, sus delitos son peores de lo que pensé.

Los cuatro comenzaron a sacar sus varitas disimuladamente pero Aang sabía que debía distraer a la mujer.

-¿Peores? ¿Por qué? –Estaba pálido y sentía más frio pero decidió no darle importancia – ¿Por decir que eres seguidora de Voldemort o por decir que te acuestas con él?

Umbridge sacó su varita pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Harry lanzó un Desmaius. Yalex lo vio con sorpresa pero tampoco pudo hacer nada antes de que una corriente de aire lo golpeara haciéndolo volar hasta la pared.

Hermione fue la primera en invocar un patronus seguida de Harry y Ron. Hermione le puso un medallón falso y se llevó el verdadero y salieron corriendo. Al salir recogieron a los otros prisioneros y fueron hacia el ascensor, todo el camino la mujer estaba colgaba a Ron que no sabía qué hacer con ella.

En cuanto llegaron al atrio supieron que algo iba mal. Mortífagos estaban allí.

.

.

.

.

Es muy difícil mantener una regularidad con el fic para mi esta época, sé que deje esto pendiente mucho tiempo pero aunque avance encontrar tiempo par editarlo, corregir y subir es... trabajoso. Seguiré subiéndolo pero ya no prometo nada sobre la regularidad de actualizaciones. Lo siento mucho, intentaré no ausentarme mucho.

En otro tema... quiero agradecer en serio de alma y corazón a Akane Kinomoto por seguir mandándome reviews a pesar de que ya demostré que no puedo mantener las actualizaciones. Yo no pensaba hacer de Dudley alguien regular pero de repente el mismo se coló a la historia haciéndome ver que podía mejorar, que podía cambiar y había dado pequeñas muestras de eso en los libros. Y quisiera que el fic se mantenga más simple pero mis personajes insisten en complicarlo cada vez más... recuerdo la época cuando empecé el fic y no había ninguna guerra rara en mi mente xD.

Y... gracias! en serio gracias por decirme eso que muchas veces si dejo todo de lado es porque yo y sobre todo mi madre me desaniman en cuanto a todo esto. Sé que estaba dando un gran paso de apuesta con el Yaoi pero no podía hacer algo que no me guste solo por que a los demás les guste y creo que eso también me motiva a seguir escribiendo la historia aunque no la suba tan seguido.

Gracias por todo intentaré volver rápido! Mata ne!


End file.
